Quand une lionne se bat
by SoleneSwann
Summary: TRADUCTION - suite de celle de Lanassa Ayla. Histoire de Kayly Silverstone. Hermione Granger, maître-espion, et Severus Snape, chef des renseignements de l'Ordre. Une alliance improbable, forgée pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son propre terrain. Mais pour ce faire, ils devront affronter leurs propres ténèbres. Espionnage, torture, angoisse et amour. UA après 5ème tome.
1. 53 Entre peur et admiration

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je reprends à partir d'aujourd'hui la traduction de la fiction "When a lioness fights" de Kayly Silverstone, originellement traduite par Lanassa Ayla. Le travail de Lanassa s'achève sur le chapitre 52 de la fiction, j'ai donc repris la traduction à partir du chapitre 53. Je poste également les chapitres 54 et 55 aujourd'hui et je publierais par la suite un chapitre par semaine._

 _Pour lire le début de l'histoire c'est par ici : "Quand la Lionne se bat", traduction de Lannassa Ayla :_ _s/2566386/_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

53\. Entre peur et admiration

 _Ne tombe pas dans les pommes avant même d'avoir quitté l'école !_ se sermonna Hermione alors qu'elle marchait, ou plutôt trébuchait le long de l'interminable tunnel profondément enfoui dans les entrailles du château. Severus ou n'importe quel membre de l'Ordre l'aurait volontiers accompagné jusqu'au point de transplanage, mais elle avait besoin de ce moment de solitude pour à la fois mettre au point une stratégie et monter un ensemble de souvenirs crédible dans son esprit.

Voldemort serait en effet très intéressé.

La première partie était facile, certainement plus facile que s'orienter sur le domaine de Poudlard avec un esprit à moitié absorbé et un corps à moitié mort d'épuisement. Seule la très puissante potion de Pimentine que Severus lui avait administrée la gardait sur ses jambes et cohérente, mais le temps qu'elle atteigne l'arbre creux où sa cape d'invisibilité était dissimulée, elle avait ajouté une fin acceptable à sa séquence de souvenirs.

Dépassant les limites de l'école, elle prit une grande inspiration et transplana.

Il n'avait pas été difficile de manquer de la distinction qu'elle mettait d'ordinaire dans ses pas et ses mouvement quand elle arpentait l'enceinte du QG de Voldemort. Ni de passer la barrière des Mangemorts intrigués envoyés s'occuper d'elle, à la fois dérangés par son comportement d'ivresse présumée et par l'état de ses cheveux et de son visage. Elle avait vérifié son apparence en conjurant un miroir, près de l'arbre, et s'était ajouté une autre série de méchantes ecchymoses ainsi qu'un peu de saletés pour faire bonne mesure

Au plus elle s'approchait de la salle du trône de Voldemort, au plus les tunnels souterrains étaient remplis. Il n'y avait pas de réunion du premier ou du second Cercle ce soir, mais un nombre croissant de Mangemorts préféraient vivre dans la sombre forteresse de Voldemort plutôt que dans le monde extérieur. Au cours de derniers mois, Severus et elle avaient travaillé à révéler au monde l'identité du plus grand nombre possible d'entre eux sans risquer la position d'Hermione. Ils avaient pensé à les tuer bien sûr, mais bien qu'ils puissent attribuer la connaissance de leur identité à la mémoire de Severus ou à une source inconnue, leurs agissements exacts étaient un peu plus compliqués à décrire, et exposer ces connaissances revenait à écrire en rouge "espion" sur leur front.

Une fois que l'identité d'un Mangemort avait ouvertement été annoncée ou indirectement donné à la presse - Hermione n'avait jamais complètement abandonné son emprise sur cette bonne femme Skeeter -, ses possessions étaient confisquées, ses noms et visages divulgués dans toute la Grande Bretagne. Une confortable petite vie de sang-pur se transformait soudain en perpétuelle chasse à l'homme, avec comme chasseur l'entièreté de la nation.

Et quand finalement le dernier membre de la famille ou le dernier ami vous laissait tomber - et généralement ça arrivait assez rapidement ces derniers temps - la vie ici semblait infiniment plus attirante. Vivre dans une forteresse souterraine avec un Seigneur fou semblait un maigre prix à payer pour huit heures de sommeil ininterrompues par nuit.

Hermione avait sa propre chambre également, comme tous les membres du premier Cercle, mais elle ne l'utilisait que pour stocker quelques vêtement et robes de rechange, ou occasionnellement pour se reposer un peu quand un rassemblement était trop éprouvant pour transplaner immédiatement. Mais habituellement elle restreignait ses visites en ce lieu au strict minimum.

Hermione était juste heureuse que l'école lui donne une excuse valide pour rester loin de ce repaire de gamins la plupart du temps.

 _Je suis entourée de gamins, et je suis sur le point de leur voler leur jouet préféré_ , pensa t'elle alors qu'elle sentait les yeux des Mangemorts sur elle, certains la reluquant ouvertement, certains désapprobateurs. Quelques uns la saluèrent de la tête ou avec une légère révérence, mais elle remarqué qu'ils ne se comportaient pas avec autant de respect que deux nuit auparavant. Dans leurs yeux, son état d'évident épuisement faisait d'être une faible, une proie facile pour la colère de Voldemort et ils ne voulaient pas être vus en train de soutenir la sang-de-bourbe juste au cas où sa courte carrière parmi eux s'achevait ce soir.

Ils devaient pourtant savoir que les Mangemorts avaient excelleme mémoire. Si jamais elle perdait la grâce de Voldemort, ses associés se retrouveraient sans pouvoir dans la semaine.

Mais ça n'arriverait pas ce soir. Ce soir, elle parierait, et jouerait son rôle, et gagnerait. Après ce soir, sa suprématie serait indiscutable parmi les Mangemorts, et avec un tout petit peu de chance des questions commenceraient à germer dans leurs esprits, des questions comme pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres protégeait une sang-de-bourbe de ses fidèles sang-pur.

Des questions qui pourraient avoir de grandes conséquences.

Elle atteignit les grandes portes de fer de la salle du trône, décorées avec, évidemment, des serpents - concernant la décoration d'intérieur, Voldemort manquait certainement de style - et les ouvrit avec force. L'élan mis dans ce geste la déséquilibra et quand elle sentit ses jambes céder, elle ne les en empêcha pas, s'étalant sur le sol de pierre dans un grossier enchevêtrement de vêtements, membres et cheveux.

Presque immédiatement, l'attention de toute la salle se tourna vers elle.

Normalement, elle demeurait dans l'ombre un peu plus longtemps, observant et mémorisant l'identité des nouveaux Mangemorts, scrutant les regroupements à l'affut de nouvelles alliances ou d'alliances fraîchement brisées, étudiant la hiérarchie dans la pièce et épiant les conversations. Mais ce soir, la scène était à elle.

"Pardonnez-moi, Monseigneur" gémit-elle, assez fort pour interrompre la moindre conversation. Rapidement, assez bien au fait que leur Seigneur n'aimait pas attendre, les Mangemorts dégagèrent le chemin qui la séparait du trône. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux, rouges et malveillants, sur sa silhouette brisée, et elle les accueillit avec joie.

"Une telle interruption est en effet difficile à pardonner, sang-de-bourbe. Qu'y a t'il ?"

 _Comme si tu avais mieux à faire de ta soirée_ , pensa-elle dans un coin secret de son esprit, alors qu'elle élevait volontairement son visage vers ses yeux et qu'un tremblement se propageait dans tout son corps.

"Pardonnez ma lâcheté, Monseigneur. Je suis venue accepter mon châtiment. La vie qui m'anime est vôtre, Monseigneur, si tel est votre souhait."

C'était la partie la plus délicate de son plan. S'il était d'assez mauvaise humeur, il n'attendrait pas de poser des questions. Il la punirait simplement sur ces entrefaites et elle n'était pas entièrement sûre de survivre à un autre déferlement de sortilèges pour le moment.

Mais il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas encore épuisé sa chance. Voldemort fronça les sourcils, une expression presque comique sur son visage d'extraterrestre, et étendit un long bras blanc pour l'inviter à le rejoindre.

"Viens là, Hermione" ordonna-il, et elle rampa sur le sol dans sa direction, aussi vite que lui permettait sa douleur, aussi lentement que lui imposait sa douleur. Ce n'était qu'en partie joué. Elle n'avait pas menti quand elle avait dit à Severus qu'elle ne serait pas capable de se relever. Maintenant que son corps était entré en contact avec le sol, il refusait de continuer à fonctionner, mais elle utilisa simplement ce problème au bénéfice de son apparence extérieure.

Elle put voir Lucius, qui se tenait debout au côté de son Maître comme à l'accoutumée, détourner les yeux d'elle avec dégoût. Elle avait l'air affreuse, donc. Très bien.

"Pardonnez-moi Monseigneur, je vous ai déçu ! Prenez ma vie et ma culpabilité avec", s'autorisa-elle à babiller le long du chemin qui avait été dégagé pour son personnage de Mangemort et elle ajouta un léger tremblement de lèvres. Voldemort n'était pas sensible aux yeux de chien battus, mais le profond désespoir et la peur marchait toujours assez bien sur lui.

 _Il suffit de savoir ce que désire un homme._

Bredouillant et sanglotant, elle se demanda quand il en aurait assez et lui demanderait de s'expliquer clairement. Il détestait admettre son ignorance, mais ça ne pouvait être satisfaisant que s'il prenait l'initiative de faire le premier pas.

 _Plus très longtemps_ , pensa-elle, et comme pour lui donner raison, elle put entendre sa voix glaciale au dessus de sa tête.

"Tu épuises ma patience, sang-de-bourbe," siffla-il. "Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis-moi de quoi tu parles."

Sa tête se leva violemment comme si elle avait été giflée et des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les Mangemorts. Le supplément saleté et ecchymoses avait été une bonne idée, semblait-il.

"Mais…" balbutia-elle, les yeux agrandis par l'étonnement. "À propos des hommes que vous avez envoyé pour me tuer, Bolstring et Karsev et les autres. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir déçu une fois de plus, Monseigneur ! "

La force de son entrée dans son esprit renversa sa tête et elle se retrouva une nouvelle fois étendue sur le sol, ses pieds s'étalant devant elle, son nez ne mettant à saigner sous la pression de l'intérieur de sa tête.. Il fut impitoyable, ne s'embarrassant d'aucune précautions alors qu'il prenait possession de son esprit et de ses souvenirs.

Alors, elle sentit sa conscience se figer à l'intérieur d'elle, comme un homme qui aurait découvert l'impensable. Une fois de plus, il examina le souvenir qu'elle avait construit moins d'une demi heure auparavant, soigneusement et très minutieusement. Elle pouvait sentir sa rage enfler en son sein, chauffant sa peau et son sang jusqu'à lui donner envie de hurler.

Il s'extirpa, retournant dans son propre corps. Et quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses lèvres et ses membres toujours tremblants, elle eu un mouvement de recul dicté par la peur. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle fureur sur son visage.

"Je n'ai pas envoyé ces hommes. Ils ont agi contre mes souhaits et mes ordres," murmura-il. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un enchantement pour que sa voix porte dans toute la salle.

Elle émit un faible gémissement de soulagement et relâcha brutalement son expression faciale. Pour ceux qui l'observaient, elle avait dû paraître rajeunir en quelques secondes, redevenant l'inoffensive petite élève sans défense qui avait si bien marché sur Fudge et tant d'autres.

"Alors vous n'êtes pas déçu de moi, Monseigneur ?" murmura-elle. "Vous ne vouliez pas prendre ma vie pour me punir ?"

"Non, je n'ai pas voulu ceci". L'air se refroidit sous l'effet de sa colère et elle gémit une nouvelle fois, bien qu'évidemment elle sache qu'elle n'était pas dirigée contre elle. "Viens là, mon petit animal de compagnie."

Maladroitement, elle avança en rampant, montant les marches vers le trône. Il tendit une main et la posa sur sa tête.

"Je suis fier de toi, Hermione. Tu t'es défendue avec la sauvagerie d'un vrai Mangemort, et bien que tu t'attendais à mourir ce soir, tu es revenue pour faire ma volonté. C'est du vrai courage, de la vraie loyauté."

 _Il me traite comme une enfant_ , réalisa-elle en entendant le ton paternel qu'il avait pris, inhabituellement chaleureux. _Il essaie de me consoler, me faire me sentir en sécurité._ _Voyons si on peut l'amadouer un peu plus._

Elle sanglota, bruyamment, comme si ces mots lui avaient ôté ses dernières miettes de contrôle de soi, et elle pressa sa tête contre sa main, son corps contre sa jambe, comme un petit chien qui aurait été blessé par sa meute.

Et l'inimaginable arriva.

Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres et haïsseur des sang-de-bourbe, mille fois assassin, souleva l'ourlet de sa cape et l'enroula autour d'elle, en signe de protection contre le monde.

Elle se fit toute petite, aussi petite d'une enfant, jusqu'à ce que seule sa tête avec les griffes de Voldemort toujours dessus ne s'échappe des sombres robes. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur un océan d'expressions choquées.

"Bolstring, Deanston, Mulhannon. Avancez," commanda Voldemort, la voix de nouveau glaciale, mais Hermione pouvait sentir sa main caresser ses cheveux. De toutes ses forces, elle imagina que c'était Severus assis auprès d'elle, et cette pensée lui donna assez de force pour se serrer encore plus près contre sa jambe. Doucement, elle laissa le tremblement de ses lèvres se calmer, comme si sa présence l'apaisait.

"Lucius", dit-il. "Va me chercher Karsev, Askaron et Melling. Amène les maintenant et prend garde à ne pas les laisser s'échapper."

Lucius s'inclina sans un mot, bien que l'expression sur son visage criait presque sa curiosité, et s'éloigna du trône.

"Ma Pensine, Darren," ordonna le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et un autre homme en habits noirs disparut du cercle qui les fixait du regard. La foule s'écarta pour laisser passer Bolstring, puis Deanston et Mulhannon, et Hermione renforça à nouveau le tremblement de ses lèvres, comme si la vue de ses tortionnaires l'effrayait de manière irrationnelle.

Voldemort observa les trois hommes en silence, le regard froid, faisant sans aucun doute rage dans leurs cerveaux en quête de motivations, signes de trahison ou de faiblesse. Il en trouverait probablement plein, pensa Hermione avec colère. Les hommes assez stupides pour se vanter et fanfaronner avant un assassinat étaient également assez stupides pour critiquer leur Maître entre eux.

Darren revint en moins de cinq minutes, bien que ce temps ait paru une éternité pour le groupe rassemblé dans la salle du trône, la Pensine flottant devant lui. Ce fut seulement quand il l'eut positionnée soigneusement sur un piédestal en face du trône de Voldemort que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se redressa et parla.

"Cet après-midi, ma volonté et mes plans se sont vus contrariés de façon extrêmement grave, un acte qui n'est qu'aggravé par l'identité de ceux qui m'ont défié."

Silence. Hermione put voir Mulhannon frissonner légèrement, manifestement conscient de ce qui viendrait et pourtant incapable de trouver une issue de secours. Pas surprenant, puisqu'il n'y avait _pas_ de moyen de s'en sortir à ce stade. Aucun de ces hommes ne survivrait à cette nuit, et depuis sa position près du genou de Voldemort, Hermione pouvait lire sur leurs visages qu'ils le savaient.

Ça la remplit d'une profonde satisfaction.

"Mulhannon. Bolstring. Deanston," Voldemort se tut, et soudainement la porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit, montrant Lucius Malfoy avec les trois autres hommes entrant dans la pièce. Voldemort devait avoir senti Lucius revenir, pensa Hermione, sinon le timing n'aurait pas pu être aussi parfait. En tout cas cela produisit assurément l'effet désiré.

"Karsev. Askaron. Melling," Il se tut de nouveau pour laisser son regard glacé voyager d'un visage à l'autre et Mulhannon ne fut plus le seul à frissonner. "Je vous demanderais de vous expliquer, si je n'avais pas déjà vu vos âmes et la faiblesse qui les corrompt. Mais bien que j'aie vu et jugé, j'estime sage de laisser mes véritables fidèles voir votre traitrise."

Sur ce, il leva sa baguette jusqu'à sa tempe et en sortit un long fil argenté de mémoire qu'il fit léviter jusque dans la Pensine. Il donna un autre coup de baguette et les figures fantomatiques de dix Mangemorts s'élevèrent, les six condamnés parmi eux, attendant silencieusement dans une petite clairière.

Soudainement, dans un plop, Hermione apparut parmi eux, portant les robes coutumières des rassemblements de Mangemorts. L'expression de son visage quand elle se vit entourée par ces hommes était totalement abasourdie.

 _Donc c'est à ça que je ressemble quand je suis surprise_ , pensa-elle alors qu'elle se regardait tuer deux d'entre eux avec un grondement féroce avant que celui qui était derrière elle ne lui lance un sort vicieux dans le dos et que Karsev ne lui expulse la baguette de la main. _Une bonne raison supplémentaire de ne plus jamais être surprise, donc._

Hermione grimaça quand elle fut témoin d'un mauvais coup de poing lui fracassant l'os de la joue. De l'extérieur, l'attaque avait l'air encore pire que ce qu'elle avait ressenti sur le moment, surtout maintenant que l'adrénaline et la peur n'atténuait plus la perception de la douleur. Elle n'avait pas non plus réalisé que la destruction méthodique de son corps avait pris autant de temps. Les minutes avaient été comme des secondes pour elle, semblait-il, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve finalement un moyen de s'enfuir.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être fière alors qu'elle se regardait étendre son bras gauche intact et laisser s'échapper deux sorts mortels successifs, achevant les deux hommes qui la maintenaient à terre. Elle se déroba vers l'arrière, les yeux fixés sur les autres attaquants, qui semblaient un instant figés par le choc. Avant qu'ils puissent rassembler leurs esprits et l'assaillir de nouveau, elle avait atteint la limite du sortilège d'anti-transplanage, négligemment proche du lieu où ils l'avaient capturée, et transplané.

Elle s'attendait à ce que les images fantomatiques s'arrêtent à cet instant, mais apparemment Voldemort avait décidé de montrer à ses Mangemorts comment elle avait réussi à survivre après une attaque d'une telle ampleur. Peut-être était-ce une façon silencieuse de faire son éloge.

Non qu'elle ait eu besoin de d'éloges supplémentaires après sa démonstration de ce soir.

Mais quand même elle put voir l'admiration sur le visage des Mangemorts alors qu'elle se regardait apparaître aux limites du domaine de Poudlard - pas le véritable endroit où elle était arrivée, bien sûr, elle ne donnerait pas cette information à de potentiels ennemis - et descendre potions sur potions de son stock caché.

Admiration, bataillant avec la peur alors qu'ils la voyaient redresser sans délicatesse son bras cassé et se soigner alors que le sang coulait à flot de ses blessures et souillait le sol. Hermione déglutit. Elle avait fabriqué cette scène à partir d'anciens souvenirs, souvenirs tirés des temps sombres avant que Severus n'ait décidé de l'aider, et la fière détermination qu'elle lisait sur son visage un peu plus jeune l'effraya elle même. Elle voyait seulement maintenant comment Severus avait adouci son âme, comment il l'avait détournée de l'amertume et rendue à une existence plus humaine. Soudainement, elle fut remplie d'un amour si profond qu'elle cacha son visage dans la cape de Voldemort, craignant que l'émotion puisse se lire sur son visage malgré ses épais boucliers d'Occlumens.

Elle rata le souvenir d'elle s'évanouissant et gisant dans tas sanglant et froissé au pied d'un arbre, avant de s'éveiller après quelques temps - Voldemort avait bien sûr accéléré cette partie là, sinon ils l'auraient regardée gésir là pendant des heures -, se nettoyer et finir de se soigner et retransplanner à la forteresse, avec sur son visage la volonté d'accepter la punition choisie, quelle qu'elle soit.

"Tout ça," dit froidement Voldemort dans le souvenir fut finalement achevé. "Tout ça après que j'aie explicitement ordonné qu'Hermione ne soit pas blessée. Vous m'avez désobéi. Vous avez semé la discorde dans ce groupe. Vous avez attaqué un Mangemort dévoué, un qui est bien plus haut placé que vous dans mes faveurs."

Cette fois, elle ne vit pas seulement des réactions sur les visages des six hommes condamnés. Bien que tous ceux capables de ne pas se voiler la face puissent avoir remarqué la façon dont Voldemort la favorisait, leurs préjugés les avaient empêché de réaliser qu'une sang-de-bourbe était devenue la Reine de leur propre foyer. Mais ils le voyaient maintenant, et ils n'aimaient pas ça du tout.

"En conséquence," continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "J'ai décidé de ne pas déterminer votre punition moi même. Vous avez amené la discorde, et l'harmonie doit être restaurée. Ainsi, je remets votre sort dans les mains d'Hermione, qu'elle en dispose à sa guise."

Hermione se demanda s'il put voir le choc qui se propagea à travers la pièce à ces mots, ou s'il en avait conscience tout en ignorant ce que ça signifiait pour son autorité. Il était allé au delà de ce qu'elle avait espéré pour cette soirée, lui livrant des pouvoirs d'une magnitude encore supérieure à celle de Lucius. Il lui avait donné le pouvoir sur des hommes étant sous son commandement. Il lui avait offert la vie de sang-pur.

Pendant une seconde, elle fut sévèrement tenté d'accepter l'offre.

Mais ensuite ses instincts politiques reprirent le dessus et elle secoua sa tête dans un geste humble, leva le regard vers lui, le visage irradiant d'adoration et de fanatisme.

"Vous me voyez comblée, Monseigneur," murmura-elle. "Mais j'oublierais ma place si j'acceptais ce cadeau. Ils m'ont peut-être blessée, Monseigneur, mais ils ont aussi défié votre volonté. En comparaison, l'offense qui m'a été faite est insignifiante."

Elle put voir qu'il aimait cette réponse, bien qu'il attende normalement de ses larbins qu'ils acceptent joyeusement les présents qu'il donnait si rarement. Mais avec ce refus, il était important de lui montrer que la pensée de sa propre grandeur et de ses propres pouvoirs ne lui montait pas à la tête. Qu'il demeurait, en premier et avant tout chose, son Maître et elle sa servante.

"Ca sera la mort, dans ce cas", annonça-il paresseusement, et le groupe de Mangemorts grimaça de concert, comme s'ils n'y avaient pas cru avant la toute fin qu'il tuerait vraiment six d'entre eux pour leur offence envers une sang-de-bourbe.

"Endoloris."

Hermione les regarda se convulser et se tortiller sur le sol sous l'effet de sortilèges de torture variés sans la moindre parcelle de compassion. C'était ce qu'on gagnait à faire montre de stupidité dans ce monde de ténèbres et de noirceur. Elle avait bravé le feu et la douleur pour atteindre cette position au pied de Voldemort, et elle en était sortie victorieuse. Comment aurait-elle pu avoir pitié des sang-pur qui avaient initié ce jeu de peur et de cruauté en premier lieu, juste parce qu'elle jouait mieux que ce qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu espérer ?

Ce fut très étonnamment rapide. A l'évidence, la colère de Voldemort avait dépassé sa volonté d'infliger de la douleur cette fois, et alors qu'Hermione posait les yeux sur les corps mutilés à ses pieds elle dû admettre qu'elle en était contente. Elle était soulagée qu'ils soient morts, et satisfaite qu'elle ait pu prendre sa revanche, mais personne ne méritait d'être torturé pendant des heures.

Elle se reposait toujours contre le genou de Voldemort, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas retiré sa main de sa tête alors qu'il punissait ses attaquants. Maintenant, il baissait les yeux sur elle avec une expression généreuse.

"Maintenant que justice a été faite," dit-il. "Tu ferais mieux de retourner à l'école. Tu as besoin de repos et nous ne voulons pas que Potter se demande ce qu'il t'es arrivé, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, Monseigneur," murmura-elle, toujours dans son rôle de sang-de-bourbe conciliante. "Merci pour votre générosité."

"Ce n'est rien," répondit-il avec un ton qui s'approchait de la gentillesse. "Pars maintenant."

Elle relâcha sa prise sur son genou et recula en rampant, se relevant doucement quand elle eut presque atteint la porte de la salle du trône. Il était crucial de ne pas montrer d'arrogance à ce moment, pas de fierté, ou les sang-pur se précipiteraient sur elle comme une horde de furies.

Son esprit fut envahi par un brouillard de fatigue alors qu'elle marchait vers le point de transplanage, mais ça n'était que le soulagement qui rendait ses membres lourds. Elle avait presque atteint l'entrée de la salle hautement surveillée quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Et d'après le son des pas et la pointe de parfum qui chatouilla ses narines, ça n'était pas n'importe qui.

"Lucius," le salua-elle calmement, ralentissant ses pas pour qu'il puisse la rattraper, mais ce qu'elle voulait vraiment dire était _Pas maintenant !_

"Hermione," répondit-il gravement, passant son bras sous le sien pour la guider délicatement. "Es-tu assez en forme pour transplaner par toi même ?"

Derrière ses boucliers d'Occlumencie, elle était stupéfaite. Elle ne s'attendait pas cette question mais plutôt à l'ordre de la suivre sans ses appartements ou un endroit pire.

"Oui, merci," répondit-elle doucement. " Je devrais m'en sortir."

"Je voulais juste te dire, Hermione," continua-il après une courte pause. "C'est que si jamais quelque chose de ce genre se arrive encore, et que tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux te tourner vers moi, quelle que soit la situation."

Cette fois, elle autorisa son élan de surprise, levant la tête vers lui, rencontrant son regard et observant attentivement ce qu'elle pouvait voir sur son visage.

Elle vit de l'obsession, et de l'inquiétude et un sentiment qui la fit frémir et frissonner intérieurement. Forte de toute l'expérience des étranges humeurs de Lucius qu'elle avait, elle ne se serait jamais attendue qu'il ressente de la tendresse pour elle.

Alors elle pensa à Severus, et à la façon dont il l'avait portée dans ses bras cette nuit, et quand elle le regarda à nouveau, ses yeux ne montraient rien d'autre que de l'amour et de la gratitude.

"Merci," murmura-elle. "Que ferais-je sans toi." _Tiens, je te contrôle finalement, Lucius. Voyons comment on peut se servir de ça._

Elle l'enlaça un moment, pas sûre de la façon de manier un Lucius tendu, ensuite elle recula avec un léger hochement de la tête dans la salle de transplanage. Ses yeux restèrent fixés dans les siens jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans un plop.

Son transplanage et la route jusqu'au château se firent dans un élan de triomphe, la faisant progresser directement et rapidement malgré l'épuisement. Ce sentiment s'estompa seulement quand elle arriva devant la tapisserie. Mais c'était là que Severus l'attendait, et il la protégerait à partir de là. Elle put enfin laisser ses forces l'abandonner.

Ses bras la cueillirent alors qu'elle avait à peine trébuché à travers la tapisserie. Il la serra contre lui avec précaution, refusant de céder au soulagement qui déferla en lui comme une vague, ramenant avec lui l'épuisement et la lassitude de sa veille. D'abord, il devait l'amener en sécurité et s'assurer que rien de mal ne lui soit arrivé depuis qu'elle était repartie.

Ses yeux balayèrent son visage et son corps, cherchant attentivement des signes de blessure, et ses oreilles captèrent ce qu'elle murmura avant qu'elle ferme les yeux et semble s'endormir, l'enregistrant pour s'en rappeler plus tard, mais toute son attention était tournée vers la forme chaude, respirante, et en vie qu'il avait recueilli dans le cercle de ses bras.

Sans un regard, sans un mot supplémentaire, Severus traversa la tapisserie qui reliait ses appartements au quartier général.

Il ne s'arrêta pas dans la bibliothèque, ne prenant pas la peine d'enlever ses robes ou d'alerter Jane. Si Jane avait remarqué ce qui s'était passé, elle serait déjà allée au quartier général, exigeant des actes et des réponses. Elle n'aurait probablement pas laissé Hermione repartir.

Quand il eut atteint sa chambre à coucher, il lança un sort réchauffant pour préparer les couvertures d'un mouvement de poignet. Ensuite, il cessa de bouger.

Il baissa la tête vers ses cheveux et inspira longuement son parfum unique, pas le moins du monde atténué par la douleur et le sang et les nombreux sorts de nettoyage.

Elle était de retour. De retour dans le domaine de sa responsabilité. Il pouvait la garder en sécurité maintenant. Et il le ferait.

"Severus," s'éleva la voix fatiguée d'Hermione après un moment. "Tu peux me lâcher maintenant. Pas besoin de me porter tout le reste de la nuit."

Il hocha la tête, oubliant qu'elle ne pourrait pas voir le geste dans l'obscurité de la chambre, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre son corps avait dû lui transmettre le mouvement et elle leva le bras, touchant doucement sa joue, la caressant avec des doigts pas très assurés.

"Je suis de retour," murmura-elle, comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Elle le savait probablement.

"Je suis sauve pour ce soir, Severus. Tu as respecté ta promesse, et maintenant je vais respecter la mienne en t'autorisant à me soigner et en me reposant." gloussa-elle, et même si le son était rauque et fatigué, il pu déceler sa belle et chaude voix à travers sa lassitude. "Mais pour me laisser faire ça tu vas devoir me déposer sur le lit, tu sais ?"

"Oui," répondit-il, la douleur dans sa voix reflétait la sienne. Mais même, il ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle tire doucement sur son bras, lui intimant silencieusement de la laisser descendre. Alors seulement il la déposa sur le lit.

"Souhaites-tu prendre une douche?" demanda-il.

"Je ne saurais pas rester sur mes jambes assez longtemps," répondit-elle doucement, s'appuyant sur sa main. "Mais j'aimerais être propre… Severus… me laverais-tu encore, comme tu l'avais fait à Noël ?"

Un coin de son esprit il savait ce qu'elle était en train de faire alors qu'il invoquait l'éponge et un bassin rempli d'eau chaude. Elle avait surmonté assez rapidement le choc. Aussi fou que cela paraissait, il n'avait fait que dire la vérité à l'Ordre quand il avait décrit l'attaque comme "purement physique". La douleur et la peur ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre. Elle ferait des cauchemars, mais dans son esprit cette soirée était devenue un triomphe, une chasse sauvage après ses agresseurs qui l'avait laissée victorieuse. Aussi douloureux que ça ait été, la récompense avait été bien plus grande.

Elle savait que le gros du prix à payer avait été supporté par lui, qui voulait la garder saine et sauve et qui l'avait néanmoins laissé aller au devant du danger, qui l'aimait et l'avait laissé traîner parmi ceux qui la détestaient pendant qu'il l'attendait silencieusement dans les noirs tourments de son esprit.

Il pouvait sentir ses mains trembler légèrement alors qu'il laissait glisser l'éponge humide le long de sa peau. Elle avait fermé ses yeux dans un plaisir silencieux, lui montrant sa confiance et son amour sans le brusquer.

Il avait gardé ses émotions pour lui tout le long de la soirée, avait continué à avancer malgré tout. Maintenant il pouvait sentir le contrecoup s'installer et il n'y avait que sa lumière, que sa chaleur pour garder ce sentiment glacial loin de lui.

"Je t'aime, Severus," murmura-elle. "Et je veux m'endormir dans tes bras, et me réveiller dans tes bras. Pour ce soir, je ne veux rien d'autre que la paix. Rien d'autre que nous."

Et ainsi, il les changea tous les deux en vêtement de nuit d'un enchantement murmuré, se glissa dans le lit à ses côtés, l'enlaçant et sentant ses bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, l'enlaçant en retour. Il reposa son menton sur son front, écouta les petits bruits qu'elle faisait toujours quand elle s'endormait et s'autorisa finalement à se détendre intégrant la certitude qu'elle était là, sauve, et - au moins pour ce soir - à lui.

Ils lui rendirent visite aux alentours de midi le lendemain. Draco avait attendu avec les autres au quartier général jusqu'à bien après minuit, essayant de travailler sur la prophétie avec Harry et échouant lamentablement tandis que ses oreilles guettaient le bourdonnement de la tapisserie, et que ses yeux traquaient l'éclat doré de sa magie.

Mais quand ils s'étaient produits, Severus s'était précipité vers l'entrée magique avant même que Draco les ait remarqués.

Quand elle avait traversé la tapisserie, trébuchante, ses mouvements empâtés comme si le moindre d'entre eux demandait un effort trop grand pour elle, Severus l'avait attrapée et, après un coup d'oeil à son visage qui semblait des dizaines d'année plus âgé et à peine encore humain, l'avait saisie derrière les jambes et prise dans ses bras.

"Au lit, maintenant" fut la seule chose qu'il dit aux autres rassemblés autour d'eux dans un anxieux demi cercle.

Draco l'avait vue hocher la tête, ses yeux déjà fermés et sa tête roulant déjà sur le côté comme si elle était à moitié endormie.

"Ils sont morts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les a tués tous les six devant moi," avait-elle murmuré à peine audiblement.

Mais avant qu'ils puissent réclamer d'autres détails, ou même lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, Snape l'avait emmené à travers le passage vers sa chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Draco n'avait pas été certain de savoir à quoi s'attendre quand la note de Severus les avait finalement informés qu'elle était réveillée et apte à les recevoir - peut-être à une Hermione fatiguée mais néanmoins en train de travailler dur sur un devoir à rendre, ou un Maître espion déjà rétabli complotant ou travaillant sa technique de combat, mais ça n'était définitivement pas le cas - une Hermione très endormie et très détendue était couchée dans son lit comme une enfant de six ans attendant son histoire avant de dormir.

C'était une image difficile à réconcilier avec la personnalité affutée comme un couteau dont elle avait fait preuve la veille au soir, ou avec la Hermione habituelle qui semblait toujours occupée ou sur les nerfs.

"Tu es si différente aujourd'hui," lâcha Drago quand tout ce qu'elle fit pour les saluer était lever la tête et leur sourire. Elle n'essaya même pas de se redresser un peu plus que la position semi-assise que ses oreillers formaient.

"C'est parce qu'on a un deal," répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire fatigué. "Il n'intervient pas tant que ma mission n'est pas terminée, peu importe ce qu'il en pense, et une fois que je suis de retour, je me laisse traiter comme un gentil petit agneau." Elle renifla, mi irritée, mi amusée. "Il a fait du remue ménage autour de moi toute la matinée. Je ne peux même pas me rappeler combien de trucs il m'a fait ingurgiter à la petite cuillère. Je n'aurais pas osé bouger le petit doigt, même si j'en avais été capable.

"Je suis heureuse d'entendre ça, parce que je n'aurais absolument pas aimé devoir t'attacher au lit," annonça une petite voix piquante derrière eux.

Draco ne put s'en empêcher - il sursauta. Cet elfe de maison de Severus était franchement terrifiante, apparaissant toujours quand on ne l'attendait pas, toujours pleine de bons conseils et de critiques. Un elfe de maison se devait d'être silencieux et obéissant et tout à fait stupide. Cette… Jane n'était juste pas normale !

"Jane," la salua Harry assez courtoisement. Il l'avait eu facile - elle ne s'était pas juste prise d'affection pour lui dès le début, il avait aussi été dans ses petits papiers à cause de Dobby, qui était, à ce propos, l'exacte raison pour laquelle elle semblait mépriser Draco.

"Monsieur Potter. C'est bon de vous revoir. Je crois que notre petite héroïne vous a fait une belle frayeur hier ?"

Harry acquiesca, clairement amusé par cette description d'Hermione, qui ne fit rien d'autre que faire un sourire amusé et demander une autre tasse de thé.

"Et l'héritier Malfoy," salua-elle Draco moins que ravie.

Draco se redressa de manière impérieuse et lui jeta _le_ regard. Il l'avait emprunté à son père et perfectionné en s'inspirant de Severus. Il faisait même reculer Mrs. Weasley. Malheureusement, Jane semblait être immunisée.

"Non, n'essaie même pas," dit-elle, bougeant ses mains comme s'il n'était pas digne d'être regardé. "J'ai assez souffert en regardant Severus grandir. Les adolescents maussades sont des abominations de la nature, je vous jure."

"Oh Jane, arrête ça," grogna Hermione depuis son lit. "Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il a été éduqué comme un sang-pur Serpentard plein de préjugés."

"Merci beaucoup," commenta sèchement Draco. "Tu sais comment me faire me sentir mieux, Hermione !"

"De rien," répondit-elle aimablement. "Maintenant dis-moi, est-ce que Mrs Weasley se plaint encore ?"

"Au contraire," gloussa Draco. "Elle est toute préoccupée et plein de remords maintenant. Apparemment elle a fini par réaliser que tu étais bien plus que ce que tu laissais paraître, et que Snape savait _réellement_ comment gérer cette démence que tu as."

Il se déroba de façon experte alors Hermione lui jetait un coussin, mais il l'aurait largement manqué de toute façon. Ce fait indiquait plus que tout autre chose à quel point elle était faible - normalement Hermione était une experte en jetage d'objets sur lui. D'après le regard inquiet qu'il lui jeta, Harry devait avoir remarqué, lui aussi.

"Est-tu déjà remise ?" demanda-il avec hésitation. "Je ne voudrais pas pousser, mais je pense toujours que ça n'était pas raisonnable que tu y retournes hier."

Hermione soupira et sirota son thé. "Qui connait mieux le Seigneur des Ténèbres, toi ou moi?" demanda-elle sèchement.

Harry parut vouloir argumenter ce point, puis décida apparemment qu'être attaché sur une tombe par quelqu'un ne vous amenait pas au genre de relation dont Hermione voulait parler.

"Mais tu étais en danger !"

"Ne pas être en danger et être espion s'excluent l'un l'autre, Harry," dit Hermione, s'attirant un regard désapprobateur de Jane. Elle grogna quand l'elfe de maison retira abruptement un oreiller de son dos et commença à le frapper violemment.

En son for intérieur, Draco approuva. L'elfe de maison était dangereuse, il l'avait toujours su. Mais au moins elle appréciait le comportement d'Hermione autant que lui.

Il tourna la tête vers Harry, lui signalant d'un regard qu'il avait assez fait montre d'inquiétude pour aujourd'hui. Il connaissait Hermione depuis assez longtemps maintenant et il était sûr qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis là dessus de toute façon.

"Donc, tu seras sur pied pour la réunion de ce soir ?" demanda Harry, dans une tentative absolument pas subtile de détourner la conversation des habitudes de Voldemort.

"Nope," répondit-elle joyeusement. "Severus a annoncé qu'il ne me laisserait pas sortir du lit avant demain. Il ne sera pas présent non plus."

"Mais ne dois tu pas planifier ce bal à l'avance ?" demanda Draco. Il avait été légèrement fâché à propos du fait qu'il ne pouvait pas les accompagner. Bien sûr, ça aurait été plus qu'étrange de la part de Dumbledore d'amener le fils d'un Mangemort connu à un tel événement, surtout quand le Survivant avait accepté l'invitation à contrecoeur.

Il _avait_ eu sa part d'amusement en examinant les robes de soirée de Harry d'un oeil critique et en les gratifiant de beaucoup de remarques moqueuses et de commentaires snobs, et même plus que de l'amusement quand il avait appris à danser à Harry, mais attention, _vraiment_ danser cette fois, pas ce désastreux boitillement trébuchant qu'il avait montré pendant le bal de Noël en quatrième année.

Mais il avait néanmoins espéré connaître leurs plans à l'avance. Il adorait juste voir Hermione planifier quelque chose, et s'il avait un tant soit peu raison, ça serait vraiment une nuit mémorable.

"La plupart des préparatifs sont terminés," répondit-elle calmement, ses yeux étincelant comme si elle savait exactement ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Elle savait probablement. "Je n'ai besoin que de détails sur les préférences de Dougall et sur le dressing code du bal."

"Mais cela ne prendra-il pas du temps à préparer aussi?" se lamenta Draco, conscient qu'il passait pour puéril mais il s'en fichait. Bien qu'elle ait l'air détendue, il pouvait encore distinguer les marques de l'épuisement autour de ses yeux et de la bouche. Elle avait besoin de chaque moment d'amusement qu'il pouvait lui apporter.

"Les uniformes et les vêtements peuvent être métamorphosés demain. Je _suis_ une sorcière, tu sais," répondit-elle d'un air suffisant, lui rappelant sa façon de penser à propos des nés moldus.

Il fronça son nez de dégoût feint. "À peine," jugea-il finalement et il récolta un coup sur l'épaule de la part de Harry en représailles.

"Ça sera un après-midi bien rempli, avec nous qui allons présenter la formulation de la prophétie aussi," commenta Harry, et Hermione leva les yeux, soudain curieuse.

"Vous avez terminé ?" demanda-elle. "Comment avez-vous tourné la dernière phrase alors?"

Draco eut un rictus. "Tu aimerais le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il d'une voix traînante et il partagea un regard amusé avec Harry. "Mais j'ai bien peur que ça nous amène dans le domaine du travail, et comme tu viens de le dire, tu dois te reposer aujourd'hui. Donc si ça ne te dérange pas, nous allons retrouver Severus en bas maintenant, et discuter d'affaires importantes pendant que tu restes au lit à boire du thé…"

Son expression outragée fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de fermer la porte avec un sourire satisfait.

Hermione était sauve, Harry apprenait à plaisanter de manière éloquente, et demain ils présenteraient leur premier projet indépendant à l'Ordre.

La vie était belle.


	2. 54 Deux fois le pouvoir doit être forgé

54\. Deux fois le pouvoir doit être forgé

"Il est arrivé quelque chose à Hermione?" demanda Fred alors que les jumeaux, Ron, Harry et Draco se prélassaient sur les canapés du quartier de l'Ordre, attendant que la réunion générale du samedi commence. Bon, "se prélasser" ne s'appliquait qu'à certains d'entre eux, puisque Drago était assis le dos parfaitement droit et Harry faisait son possible pour maintenir sa colonne vertébrale verticale.

À la question de Fred, son attention se porta immédiatement sur lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?" demanda-il, prenant garde de ne laisser transparaître ni sa surprise, ni son inquiétude. Il jeta un regard à Hermione, qui n'avait pas l'air inhabituellement tendue ou fatiguée alors qu'elle se tenait auprès de Maugrey Fol-Oeil, discutant probablement de stratégie ou d'un aspect particulier de l'entraînement au combat. Si une chose avait changé depuis la dernière réunion générale, c'était qu'elle apparaissait plus fière, plus déterminée et confiante.

"Ma mère," répondit simplement George. "L'illustre Mrs. Weasley jette des regards inquiets à Hermione et des regards d'excuses à Snape. S'il y avait une cuisine dans le coin, elle aurait probablement déjà cuisiné un repas complet pour eux."

Harry était surpris. Il n'avait pas soupçonné les jumeaux d'être capables d'une telle subtilité. Mais quand il tourna la tête vers l'endroit où Mrs. Weasley se balançait anxieusement, pas exactement à côté d'Hermione mais jamais bien loin, il décida que ses pensées nécessitaient une reformulation. "Subtilité" aurait signifié remarquer la façon dont le comportement de Severus alternait entre l'auto-satisfaction, parce qu'il avait réussi à la forcer à se reposer, et la surprotection, parce qu'il voulait qu'elle se repose d'avantage. Remarquer Mrs. Weasley par contre, était inévitable.

"Alors, est ce que quelque chose _est_ arrivé ?" demanda Ron une nouvelle fois, et Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à Draco, qui cilla pour approuver. Ils le sauraient de toute façon, si ça n'était pas pendant la réunion de l'Ordre, ça serait de la bouche de leurs parents. Mieux valait leur dire maintenant et les empêcher de confronter Hermione en quête d'information.

"Hermione a été prise en ambuscade jeudi soir par des Mangemorts rebelles," expliqua-il, s'assurant de garder une voix claire et neutre. "Ils l'ont battue jusqu'à deux doigts de lui ôter la vie, mais elle a réussi à s'échapper en tuant les deux qui la maintenaient au sol. Severus et le professeur McGonagall l'ont soignée. C'est une affaire classée, maintenant."

Harry remarqua que Ron tiquait nerveusement, comme il le faisait toujours ces derniers temps quand Harry utilisait le prénom de Severus avec autant de désinvolture.

"Quand elle s'est relevée après ça, elle est retournée voir Voldemort et l'a manipulé pour qu'il tue les six attaquants."

La mâchoire des jumeaux resta béante à cette explication.

"Grand Merlin," s'exclama Fred en se tournant pour fixer Hermione. Son geste était douloureusement indiscret mais Hermione prétendit ne rien remarquer. Ses yeux semblèrent rencontrer ceux d'Harry uniquement par accident, et le signe de tête qui l'informa qu'elle acceptait et encourageait sa décision de les informer sembla être dirigé vers Maugrey.

"Elle a l'air en pleine forme ! C'est impossible qu'elle ait été presque morte jeudi," protestait maintenant George.

"Personne ne guérit aussi rapidement. Elle n'a même pas l'air stressée !"

"Elle est toujours debout," murmura doucement Ron, qui était devenu très pâle en entendant la nouvelle. "Et elle a Snape."

Les jumeaux se tournèrent vers leur frère cadet si totalement déconcertés que Draco ne peut retenir un reniflement amusé. Harry décida que ses pensées devaient une nouvelle fois être reformulées. Il semblait qu'il y avait au moins un membre de la famille Weasley qui avait appris la subtilité.

Dumbledore annonça le début de la réunion un court moment plus tard, et Harry fut content que le flot de questions des jumeaux s'achève. Bien qu'il les savait être de fiers guerriers et des génies de la magie, parfois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils ne considéraient tout ça que comme une vaste blague. Ron et lui avaient été comme ça aussi, quelques fois par le passé, mais ça s'était définitivement terminé quand Cédric était mort.

Et maintenant qu'Hermione avait commencé son jeu à double tranchant…

"Laissez-moi débuter cette réunion de l'Ordre," commença Dumbledore une fois qu'ils se furent tous assis et tus. "En vous transmettant les louanges de nos instructeur de combat," il inclina la tête vers Maugrey, Severus et Remus. "Ils sont tous plus que satisfaits de la progression de nos plans et de notre préparation, et souhaitent vous féliciter pour vos capacités et votre assiduité."

Harry trouva difficile à croire que Severus puisse féliciter qui que ce soit pour ça, et quand il jeta un coup d'oeil à leur chef des renseignements, il vit un sourire moqueur se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Severus devait avoir remarqué les yeux d'Harry sur lui, puisqu'il rencontra soudainement son regard et son sourire s'agrandit. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il y avait autre chose derrière ce sourire, il en était sûr.

La prochaine annonce de Dumbledore lui appris exactement ce qui avait fait sourire Severus comme un chat qui a attrapé une proie.

"Et pour assurer d'avantage notre sécurité, Severus a gracieusement accepté d'enseigner à Ronald et Harry les bases nécessaires de l'Occlumancie pour garder Voldemort hors de leur esprit."

"Pas moyen !" l'interrompit Ron, sautant de sa chaise, son visage n'affichant que pure panique. Harry n'avait aucun problème à le comprendre. Même s'il se sentait mal à l'aise à cette pensée, et que Severus agissait de manière tolérable envers lui depuis quelques temps maintenant, il avait été plus méchant avec Ron au cours des derniers mois qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec Harry, même dans leur pire période.

"Pourquoi dois-je apprendre ça ?" protestait maintenant Ron d'une forte voix. "Je ne vais pas l'espionner ou quoi, et Snape me fera seulement…"

"Ron, assied-toi." La voix d'Hermione était calme, basse et d'acier. La bouche de Ron se ferma avec un bruit audible et l'inimaginable se produisit : il s'assit sans ajouter un mot. Harry put voir une surprise absolue se dessiner sur les visages de tous les Weasley dans la pièce, et même de beaucoup de professeurs. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Ron aussi docile.

Mais ils ne lui avaient pas implanté le souvenir d'une séance de torture à l'esprit non plus.

"Bien sûr que tu n'espionneras pas et n'aura pas de contact non indispensable avec Voldemort." expliqua Hermione plus patiemment, mais avec dans la voix une dureté qui lui disait qu'elle ne tolérerait pas la stupidité Gryffondor ici.

 _Ais-je pensé "stupidité Gryffondor" à l'instant ? Au moins Draco ne l'a pas entendu cette fois._

"Mais il y _aura_ quelques secondes où tu seras confronté à Voldemort sans moi ou l'Ordre pour détourner son attention de toi. Il est un Maître Légilimens, et s'il prélève même juste un fragment de notre plan dans ton esprit, il transpanera et tout sera terminé. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque. Et ça signifie que Harry et toi devez apprendre au moins les bases de la protection de l'esprit."

"Mais nous avons ton sortilège pour protéger nos esprits !" protesta Ron, surprenant Harry par sa capacité à argumenter même face à un désastre imminent.

"Si nous gardons ce sortilège actif pendant notre confrontation finale, la première tentative de pénétration dans notre tête effacera absolument toute information sensible de notre esprit," répondit Hermione. "Tu te tiendras là, à Tintagel, sans savoir ce que tu fais là, ni pourquoi. Vous serez tous les deux inutiles, ce qui est la raison principale pour laquelle je n'utilise pas le sort sur moi-même. Vous allez devoir agir en face de Voldemort, et vous allez devoir le convaincre que vous n'êtes que deux étudiants inoffensifs attendant là dans l'intention de réaliser un rituel d'amitié."

Pendant un moment, il sembla que Ron voulait désapprouver, mais ensuite il décida apparemment qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner contre Hermione. Plus jamais.

"Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas nous apprendre, alors ?" demanda-il à la place, mais moins obstiné que désespéré.

"Je n'ai pas le temps," répondit Hermione avec regrets. "Et même si je pouvais prendre le temps, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment l'enseigner. Et croyez moi, vous n'avez pas envie d'apprendre de la même façon que moi. Ça n'était pas agréable."

Harry voulais avancer qu'apprendre avec Severus n'était pas agréable non plus, mais ensuite quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit, du genre un épouvantard prenant la forme de Voldemort et torturant Hermione pour lui extorquer des informations, et il referma la bouche. De plus, il ne risquerait de sortir des bonnes grâces de Severus juste pour une remarque.

Il jeta un oeil à Severus et vit l'auto-satisfaction luire dans son regard. Sans le vouloir, il se souvint de la misère qu'avait été ses premières leçons d'Occlumencie, et alors qu'il se tournait vers Hermione, elle gloussa, remarquant manifestement la supplication dans ses yeux.

"Mais je pourrais certainement participer à quelques leçons au début, n'est-ce pas Severus ?" demanda-elle avec légèreté. "Après tout, avoir deux Occlumens travaillant ensemble rendra l'enseignement beaucoup plus facile."

Harry tourna la tête vers Severus et vit une expression légèrement déçue, ou au moins il crut la voir, comme si le petit oiseau s'était envolé une seconde avant que le chat l'attrape.

"Ça m'a l'air parfait", dit-il, soulagé.

"Si cela vous convient," repris Dumbledore. "Résumons les événements de la semaine. Nymphadora, veux-tu bien commencer ?"

Il fallut plus qu'une heure pour collecter les rapports de chaque membre et mettre à jour tout le monde, même si Harry avait remarqué que Dumbledore les pressait plus que d'habitude. Personnellement, il aurait préféré que chacun prenne autant de temps que possible - chaque rapport supplémentaire retarderait la minute où il devrait se lever et présenter leur projet devant ces personnes brillantes et/ou beaucoup plus âgées.

Mais comme toujours quand on redoute quelque chose, le temps fila et avant qu'il y soit préparé, l'aimable voix de Dumbledore s'adressa à Draco et lui.

"Vous vous souvenez tous de l'idée que Mr. Potter et Mr. Malfoy nous avaient présenté il y a quelques semaines et que nous avions accueillie avec joie. Aujourd'hui, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'ils ont terminé leur travail sur la fausse prophétie et sont prêt à nous la communiquer. Si vous le voulez bien, messieurs…"

"Bien," dit Harry et il se leva de sa chaise, partageant un regard nerveux avec Draco qui avait juste l'air confiant et qui souleva un sourcil. Mais bien sur, il avait été éduqué pour assister à des dîners de sang-pur depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Cette réunion de ce que son père aurait appelé "des amoureux des sang-de-bourbe" ne pouvait pas l'affecter aussi sévèrement que Harry.

"Vous connaissez tous la prophétie originale, mais je vais quand même vous la rappeler pour rendre les comparaisons plus aisées." Il prit une grande inspiration, se sentant mal à l'aise et légèrement sous pression comme il l'était toujours à l'évocation de la prophétie. Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait digéré le fait d'être l'Elu.

"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…"

Il s'arrêta, et laissa ses yeux se promener autour de la table. Hermione lui sourit et Serverus lui envoya un regard qui aurait pu être considéré comme encourageant sur n'importe quel autre homme.

"Comme vous en avez conscience," continua-il. "Voldemort connaît la première moitié de la prophétie. C'est pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas modifiée. Mais je pense que nous avons trouvé une tournure qui l'encouragera à penser que Halloween est sa meilleure chance de me vaincre, sans perdre l'ambivalence de la prophétie originale. Draco ?"

Draco hocha la tête et se leva. Ils se tenaient presque l'un en face de l'autre, et Harry sentit son malaise se calmer quand il regarda le Serpentard.

"Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…" commença Harry une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois ce fut Draco qui pris la suite de la phrase et finit la prophétie pour eux.

"Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres perdra ses pouvoirs," dit-il lentement, sa voix donnant aux mots une étrange gravité, comme si c'était une véritable prophétie qu'il proférait. "Et il s'écoulera longtemps avant qu'il ne les recouvre… Deux fois le pouvoir doit être forgé, au cours d'une ancienne nuit, au sein d'un lieu ancien, alors celui qui a survécu tombera, et celui qui ne meurt jamais triomphera. Et personne ne pourra plus le vaincre, car dans la terre demeurera son pouvoir. Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…"

Quand Draco eut fini et se fut rassit sur sa chaise, le silence demeura parmi les membres de l'Ordre. Harry vit Hermione approuver avec une satisfaction pensive, se répétant sans doute une nouvelle fois le tout, évaluant chaque phrase, chaque mot individuellement en quête d'un sens caché qu'ils n'auraient pas anticipé.

Malgré sa nervosité initiale, Harry trouva qu'il s'était relaxé pendant que Draco avait récité leur contrefaçon de prophétie. Ils y avaient passé des heures et l'avaient passée en revue avec à la fois Dumbledore, Hermione et Severus. Le résultat était parfait.

"Ça m'a l'air bien," grogna finalement Maugrey après avoir terminé sa propre vérification silencieuse de leur prophétie, et des hochements de tête autour de la table indiquèrent que le reste de l'Ordre était d'accord.

"Du coup, qu'est ce qu'on va en faire ?"

C'est Dumbledore qui répondit. "La formulation de cette prophétie sera envoyé à un... artisan de confiance, une connaissance de Severus. Il devrait produire une fausse prophétie satisfaisante que même Sybille ne serait pas capable de distinguer d'une vraie."

Harry entendit un commentaire des plus dégradant sur les capacités de Sybille Trelawney sur sa gauche, prononcé par le ton soyeux de son ancien Maître des Potions, et dut cacher un sourire. S'il y avait bien une chose que Severus adorait dans le fait de ne plus être professeur, c'était la liberté de critiquer ouvertement et de dénigrer la plupart de ses anciens collègues.

Seuls les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick, ainsi que Remus, étaient par chance à l'abri de cette pluie d'insultes.

"S'il s'en tient à ce qu'il a promis," continua Severus, et l'accent mauvais dans sa voix promettait des malheurs si l'artisan en question ne s'y conformait pas. "La fausse prophétie sera prête pour le bal d'été de Voldemort."

"Un bal d'été?" demanda Tonks sceptiquement, trouvant probablement aussi difficile qu'Harry d'imaginer les Mangemorts célébrant la saison chaude et fleurie de l'année.

"Une très ancienne tradition," répondit Severus. "La première partie du bal est une mascarade, donnant au premier et au second cercle une opportunité de se mêler sans révéler leurs identités. La seconde partie est réservée aux membre du premier cercle, et elle consiste en certains… rituels."

La façon dont il avait prononcé le dernier mot leur indiqua clairement qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'enquérir de la nature de ces rituels, et même Mrs. Weasley resta silencieuse pour une fois.

"J'espère offrir la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres au tout début du bal," continua Hermione calmement. "Comme ça, il aura une longue nuit de festivités pour y réfléchir, avant que je lui offre ma solution à ce dilemme manifeste."

"Tu veux dire comment quelqu'un pourrait amener Harry dans un lieu ancien soit à Halloween soit à Noël soit à Beltrane alors qu'il sait que Voldemort sera capable de le vaincre à cet endroit et à ce moment ?" demanda Maugrey. "Je trouve ça dur à croire moi même."

Harry retint presque sa respiration. C'était la seule faiblesse de leur plan. Ils avaient envisagé de laisser Hermione prétendre qu'elle avait modifié sa mémoire. Mais la probabilité que la prophétie soit évoquée autour de lui les mois suivants était tout simplement trop grande, et Voldemort aurait trouvé trop risqué de baser ses plans sur le faible espoir que personne n'en parlerait à Harry.

Donc ils devraient compter sur la confiance en soi de Voldemort et l'habileté d'Hermione à le convaincre avec l'aide de ce qu'elle avait assez bizarrement appelé la "têtologie", ajoutant avec un gloussement que c'était "l'arme la plus féroce d'une sorcière".

"Harry a été stupide et obstiné par le passé," présenta mielleusement Severus. Harry grimaça. Non qu'il ait eu besoin de ce rappel de sa bêtise passée. Mais au moins Severus n'avait pas conjugué sa phrase au présent. Un faible rayon d'espoir était mieux que rien.

"Et c'est l'impression d'Harry que nous avons cultivée ces derniers mois," acquiesça Hermione. "Nous avons monté des combats impulsifs, des phases de bouderie et des colères injustifiées. J'ai reporté le moindre incident en détail et ajouté certains éléments. Pour ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait, Harry est un adolescent lunatique attendant juste sa chance de s'échapper du giron du Directeur, alternant entre la peur de mourir et la volonté d'être normal."

Elle sourit à Harry, qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Même après toutes ces années , il était dur d'admettre qu'il était tout sauf normal. Mais avoir des amis extraordinaires comme elle et Drago rendait sans aucun doute cette fatalité plus facile à accepter.

"Et tu penses vraiment que Tu-Sais-Qui va baser ses plans sur les humeurs d'un adolescent ?" demanda Mrs. Weasley, le scepticisme de sa voix montrant clairement qu'elle avait appris en tant que mère de longue date à ne pas faire confiance aux humeurs des adolescents.

"Oui," répondit simplement Hermione et Severus marqua son accord d'un signe de tête. En voyant que ça n'avait pas eu l'air de convaincre Mrs. Weasley, elle soupira et bougea un peu sur sa chaise. "Je connais le Seigneur des Ténèbres," dit elle doucement. "Nous le connaissons tous les deux." Elle partagea un autre regard indéchiffrable avec Severus, puis elle retourna la tête vers la matriarche Weasley pour continuer.

"Comme Harry, il a été têtu et téméraire. Mais pour Voldemort, cette témérité a été l'origine de son pouvoir. Il détestait se sentir inférieur et sans recours, alors il a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et menacé des sang-de-bourbe." Elle utilisait le mot sans ciller, comme si c'était l'usage normal des conversation de tous les jours.

"Il détestait son père et il l'a tué avant même d'avoir quitté l'école. Il hait les nés-moldus et les a poursuivi depuis lors."

"Et il n'a jamais écouté ses conseillers. " Severus continua l'explication d'Hermione sans en casser le rythme. "Il ne croira pas qu'Harry écoutera les siens, ni qu'il se confiera à d'autres personnes que Mr. Weasley et Hermione, qui, pense-il, soutiendrons tous les deux ses plans aussi fous soient-ils."

"L'un dans l'autre, il ne trouvera pas difficile d'imaginer qu'Harry nous réunira à Tintagel, pas après le portrait que je lui ai fait du Survivant et sa terrible vie enfermée à Poudlard," continua Hermione, reprenant la relève. "Mais bien sûr ça dépend de la façon dont je vais lui offrir l'information."

"Penses-tu vraiment que tu peux duper Voldemort pour le faire accepter ton plan ?" demanda Sacklebolt à son tour, ne cachant pas totalement son incrédulité.

Hermione eut un rictus. "Je vous ai tous trompés pour faire accepter Draco, n'est-ce pas ?" répondit-elle, et la conversation fut close.

La fausse prophétie fut suivie par une présentation de schémas de combat pratique. L'évaluation de leurs capacités, forces et faiblesses avait été complétée, et à présent Remus détaillait les plans pour les semaines suivantes depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Il semblait à Harry que ça avait été plutôt décevant, mais ensuite il fut heureux de se relaxer et de faire taire les voix des membres de l'Ordre pendant un moment. La mention de son nom l'arracha à ses pensées. Apparemment, ils avaient atteint le dernier - et pour lui, plus intéressant - ordre du jour. Le bal qui, espérons-le, donnerait à Hermione une chance d'espionner Dougall.

"Excepté Harry et moi, dont la présence a été requise par Aberforth, nous avons décidé d'emmener Remus et Minerva avec nous. Severus sera présent également, bien sûr," disait Dumbledore. "Il ne sera pas surprenant que trois professeurs m'accompagnent, et Harry sera ainsi gardé en sécurité en permanence."

Harry grimaça. Parfois il se sentait comme la Pierre Philosophale, à être protégé et gardé en sécurité de la sorte. Il saisit l'expression légèrement moqueuse de Draco depuis l'autre bout de la salle et lui envoya un air renfrogné en retour. Draco était juste jaloux de ne pas pouvoir les accompagner et voir Harry "s'embarrasser tout seul et sa maison avec lui", comme le Serpentard l'avait si gentiment formulé la veille, quand ils s'étaient entrainés à danser. Non pas qu'Harry prévoyait de danser avec qui que ce soit ce soir.

"De ce que Severus m'a dit, j'ai compris que Miss Granger et lui ont travaillé à un plan qui requerra un court moment d'assistance de la part de Harry et Remus, mais rien d'autre ?" continua Dumbledore, et Hermione acquiesça.

"La seule chose encore à discuter ce sont les détails des goûts de Dougall et la décoration de la salle de danse," dit-elle.

"Je suis heureux de vous informer de la description complète que mon frère m'a offerte," lui dit le Directeur avec un sourire. "Aberforth décorera la salle dans les traditionnelles couleurs des Dumbledore, brun profond et doré, et les livrées des serviteurs arboreront les mêmes couleurs."

"Avez-vous des échantillons ?" demanda Hermione et elle récupéra d'un Accio les petits morceaux de tissus que Dumbledore présenta. Severus ne leva même pas la tête d'un autre de ses infâme rapports. Clairement, il avait l'intention de laisser Hermione gérer entièrement les choses.

Pensivement, Hermione hocha la tête comme si les échantillons lui murmuraient des secrets.

"La plupart des gens choisiront des couleurs plus sombre et plus restreintes dans cet environnement. Y a t'il du lambris dans la salle de votre frère, Professeur ?"

"En chêne," confirma sereinement Dumbledore. "Un chêne plutôt rouge, à cause d'un ancien incident quand nous étions plus jeunes…"

"Vous conseillerez à votre frère de s'habiller dans des couleurs sombres, et notre compagnie ne choisira rien de plus clair que le rouge foncé. Ca vaut aussi pour vous, Monsieur le Directeur," ajouta Hermione avec un regard appuyé à Dumbledore.

"Certainement, ma chère," approuva-il joyeusement. "Mais puis-je m'enquérir du pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je porterai de l'écarlate, et je devrais être la personne la plus visible dans la pièce. Qu'as-tu trouvé sur les préférences de Dougall, Bill ?"

Hermione avait complètement repris la direction de la réunion, et à son grand étonnement, Harry constata que l'Ordre si querelleur habituellement acceptait son autorité sans la moindre hésitation. Peut-être que c'était sa façon de parler, ce ton qui leur disait qu'elle ne tolérerait pas de perte de temps, peut-être que c'était dans sa façon d'être, comme si elle s'attendait à ne jamais être contredite. Quoi que ce soit, Bill lui faisait son rapport comme s'il était en train de lire un de ses devoirs à Minerva.

"J'ai fais comme tu m'a suggéré, j'ai demandé à sa secrétaire si son chef était attiré par une belle femme comme elle, et elle a dit non, pour l'amour de Dieu, elle s'était assurée de ne pas être son type avant d'accepter ce travail. Il semble qu'il soit attaché aux grandes blondes avec… une forte poitrine," finit-il, rougissant violemment. Molly Weasley lui jeta un regard réprobateur et Minerva sembla soudain extrêmement intéressée par la vue de la fenêtre est.

"Que veut dire "forte" exactement, Bill ?" demanda Hermione comme si elle discutait de pommes ou de melons. Le rougissement de Bill s'intensifia.

"Merlin, je ne sais pas Hermione, c'est pas comme si je pouvais lui demander de me le dessiner, n'est-ce pas ?"

Hermione soupira comme le ferait Minerva si une réponse n'était pas à la hauteur de ses attentes. "De quelle taille était la poitrine de sa secrétaire, alors ? Il doit les aimer incontestablement plus gros, ou il ne paierait pas attention à sa couleur de cheveux ou sa taille."

Quand Hermione eut fini cette phrase, les cheveux de Bill contrastaient d'une horrible façon avec la couleur de son visage.

"Heuuuu… de taille moyenne, je pense," essaya-il, ses yeux se précipitant de sa mère à Minerva en une rapide succession. Remus ne pu empêcher un sourire de s'étaler sur son visage.

"Un peu plus de précision, Bill," le pressa Hermione, et cette fois Remus était sûr qu'elle savait exactement ce que le pauvre garçon endurait. Severus à sa gauche avait un petit sourire narquois, même si sa tête était toujours plongée dans ses rapports. "Est-ce que par moyenne tu entends ma taille de poitrine, ou celle de Tonks, ou celle de Fleur ? Une grosse pomme ou un petit pamplemousse ?"

"Heuuu… Celle de Tonks, je crois" offrit timidement Bill et il sombra sur la chaise avec un soupir épuisé quand Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

"Ronde ou mince ?"

"Merlin, Hermione !" s'exclama Bill. "Tu es pire que Fleur quand elle veut tout savoir sur la mode ! Svelte, je crois."

"Intelligente ou stupide ? Veut-il courtiser ou préfère-il être courtisé ? Est-ce qu'il les veut bavardes ou plutôt silencieuses ? Curieuses ou indifférentes ?"

Il fallut plus de vingt minutes à Hermione pour extraire tout ce qu'elle pouvait de Bill, et le pauvre homme transpirait abondamment quand elle en eut fini avec lui.

"Es-tu entrée dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Tonks ?" demanda-elle ensuite, et Tonks, qui avait clairement appris du sort de son camarade, plongea dans un rapport aussi détaillé qu'elle le pouvait.

Elle n'avait pu se faufiler dans la chambre que pour une minute, déguisée comme une des femmes de chambre, mais ça avait été assez long pour qu'elle voie l'homme et puisse décrire ses robes et sa tenue, incluant ses caractéristiques et sa taille, en détail. Elle avait aussi vu un petit carnet de note à la couverture en cuir et un vieux portefeuille sur la table près de la porte, tous deux assez petits pour tenir dans la poche intérieure d'une robe.

Quand elle eut fini son rapport et qu'Hermione aquiesça sans poser plus de questions, Tonks grimaça un sourire à Bill en amicale compétitrice et il se renfrogna.

"Splendide." Hermione sourit à tous. "Je connais les détails nécessaires maintenant. Ça veut dire que nous avons besoin de robes sombres pour Remus, Minerva, Harry et Dumbledore. Severus portera ses robes habituelles. Nous avons également besoin d'une livrée de serviteur à la taille de Severus, Monsieur le Directeur. Pouvez-vous en obtenir une ?"

"Certainement ma chère, mais que…"

Mais Hermione n'écoutait pas vraiment, elle murmurait plutôt des choses à propos de talons hauts et de charmes.

"Il n'est pas vraiment un adorateur des sang-pur, n'est-ce pas ? De ce que je sais, les américains sont plutôt détendus à propos des choses comme les vêtements traditionnels."

"Sa secrétaire ne portait même pas de robes de sorcières, et lui non plus, d'après elle," remarqua Bill.

"Excellent ! Une chose en plus pour m'énerver alors," elle hocha de nouveau la tête pour elle même, puis regarda les expressions perplexes autour d'elle. "Severus vous briefera pour le plan. On se retrouve dans la salle de danse, mais faites comme si vous ne me connaissiez pas. Je vous souhaite une soirée efficace !"

Et avant que quelqu'un puisse demander plus de détails, Hermione était partie.


	3. 55 Elle marche en beauté

55 - Elle marche en beauté

Effectivement, ils avaient un plan, bien qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup d'actions requises de leur côté. Tout ce que Harry, le Professeur Dumbledore, le Professeur McGonagall et Remus avaient à faire était de se rendre au bal, faire ce que leur dirait Severus, parler au plus de gens possible, tester les allégeances et garder la voie libre pour que Hermione et Severus fassent le boulot.

Cependant, Harry devait l'admettre, il n'avait pas une idée claire de ce en quoi son travail consisterait exactement.

"Que prévoyez-vous de faire ?" demanda-il à Snape alors que le groupe quittait le château par la porte principale et marchait vers les limites du domaine. "Le kidnapper ou quelque chose comme ça ?"

Snape eut un rictus. "Hermione va obtenir le plus d'informations possible sur lui," répondit-il. "Et, si c'est possible, elle va un peu contrarier ses plans. Un peu de subtile persuasion devrait suffir pour ça."

"Legilimencie," rectifia Potter, se souvenant de comment il s'était senti quand Snape avait pénétré son esprit.

"Pas seulement," dit Snape. "Hermione est un maître dans la combinaison des arts de l'esprit avec… appelons ça les arts du corps. Elle trouvera un moyen d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut."

"Excusez-moi ?" redemanda Harry, incapable d'imaginer ce que Snape voulait dire.

Snape sourit juste, un sourire sinistre les lèvres serrées. "Vous verrez."

Ils transplanèrent devant les portes d'entrée de la propriété d'Aberforth Dumbledore. L'allée était éclairée avec des rangées et des rangées de torches, et des serviteurs en livrées accueillaient les invités et les guidaient. Une fois de plus, Harry fut reconnaissant d'avoir passé des années à Poudlard. N'importe quel moldu serait resté bouche bée devant la grandeur absolue de cet endroit, mais en comparaison du château qu'il considérait comme son foyer, ça n'était pas du tout impressionnant.

Au moment où ils passèrent le seuil de la porte, Severus, qui marchait toujours aux côtés de Harry, leva les mains et, murmurant une formule trop doucement pour que Harry comprenne, il tapota un anneau qu'il portait à la main gauche avec son index droit dans une succession rapide de rythmes qui n'avait pas de sens pour Harry.

Mais ça en avait apparemment pour l'anneau, puisqu'il changea de forme et de couleur, et à la place du serpent qu'il arborait préalablement sur un fond rouge, un pierre verte affichait maintenant l'image d'une grille ouverte.

"C'est le signal pour qu'Hermione sache que nous somme à l'intérieur," dit Severus à voix basse, ayant remarqué la curiosité de Harry.

 _Comment avons pu en arriver là_ , s'emerveilla Harry pendant un moment. _Severus me parlant civilement, et m'expliquant les chose sans y avoir été forcé !_

"Vous communiquez avec un anneau ? demanda-il à voix haute.

"Deux anneaux. Elle porte son jumeau." répondit Severus. "Nous avons développé un code de couleurs et de symboles qui nous permet de nous communiquer un large éventail de messages." Il eut un petit sourire narquois. "Pour tout le reste, nous avons le symbole d'un feu ronflant, l'équivalent d'un "il faut qu'on parle"."

"Brillant," souffla Harry, ne trouvant pas du tout difficile ces jours ci d'adresser des compliments à son professeur.

"Oh, Hermione l'a conçu, principalement," répondit Severus, amusé. "Ne voyez-vous pas les similitudes avec votre fameux gallion de l'AD?"

Harry voulut répondre mais ils avaient finalement atteint la salle de danse, et dès qu'ils eurent quitté la sécurité de l'anonymat des couloirs, l'expression de Severus se referma sur son habituel air sévère et maussade. Hâtivement, Harry ajusta sa propre expression en un mélange d'ennui, d'aversion et de haine, et ils s'éloignèrent aussi loin que possible l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils se sentaient mal en la présence de l'autre.

C'est un rôle qu'il avait maintes fois joué avec Draco en public, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ça serait aussi amusant avec Severus.

Ils entendirent leurs noms appelés par un autre serviteur en livrée, et seulement quelques secondes plus tard, Harry fut assailli par un tel chaos d'odeurs et de couleurs qu'il se demanda pendant un moment si le Professeur Trelawney ne les pas avaient suivis et n'essayait pas maintenant de le piétiner à mort.

Leur hôte de la soirée était arrivé, saluant Harry d'une voix portante et légèrement écrasante, et au moment où Harry le regarda, il sut ce que le professeur Dumbledore avait voulu dire quand il lui avait dit, il y a longtemps, qu'il aimait s'habiller sobrement. Comparé à Aberforth Dumbledore, même le pire accoutrement du Directeur paraissait pâlement insipide.

Il remarqua que le Directeur, et même le Professeur McGonagall reçurent un traitement très similaire, alors que Remus et Severus, plus ou moins ignorés par les personnes autour d'eux, s'étaient retranchés dans un coin et avaient commencé à discuter calmement.

Il ne savait plus à combien de personnes il avait été présenté ou à combien de tentatives désespérées de conversations plates il en était quand un nom clamé par le serviteur le figea.

"Miss Martha Harritt," annonça le serviteur, et Harry vit Dumbledore, McGonagall et Remus tourner la tête vers l'entrée également. Seul Severus ne pris pas la peine de regarder et garda son regard blasé sur une statue à ses côtés.

Martha Harritt. Mata Hari. L'humour d'Hermione était vraiment tordu.

Mais quand Miss Harritt entra, Harry fut certain de s'être trompé. Ca ne pouvait pas être Hermione !

Elle avait à peu près la même taille, mais ses cheveux étaient blonds et ses yeux aussi bleus que les mers Nordiques. Elle n'entra pas dans la pièce avec la démarche habituelle de Hermione, à grands pas assurés, elle semblait d'une certaine façon glisser sur le marbre poli du sol.

Sa poitrine était beaucoup plus grosse également, ou peut-être que c'était juste la façon dont sa magnifique robe rouge était taillée autour de son décolleté, ou la façon dont les coutures en perles rouges semblait diriger le regard dessus. La robe était longue, mais une fente sur son côté arrivait néanmoins à révéler une grosse part de ses jambes, sans pour autant donner l'impression qu'elle avait l'intention de les exhiber. Harry se surprit à suivre le léger mouvement de cette fente contre sa volonté, et en regardant autour de lui, il constata que Remus et Dumbledore la fixaient aussi.

De plus en plus de têtes commencèrent à se tourner alors que la femme blonde dans l'étonnante robe rouge entrait dans la salle de danse, et Harry put voir un homme âgé à sa gauche siffler d'appréciation.

"Voilà une citrouille que je ne refuserais pas de cueillir," murmura une voix près de son oreille, et avant qu'il puisse répondre, Aberforth Dumbledore se ruait sur Miss Harritt, ses bras grand ouverts comme s'il allait l'enlacer. Ce qu'il ne se refuserait pas de faire, pensa Harry avec colère.

Mais à la place d'éviter ses bras et de paraître discourtoise, la femme se baissa dans une légère révérence, ne faisant pas seulement baisser ses bras à Aberforth, mais exposant aussi une bonne part de sa poitrine aux yeux du public. Qui se constituait de presque tout le monde maintenant. Harry put voir à l'autre bout de la salle un homme se lécher les lèvres avec enthousiasme.

Aberforth la salua plus que cordialement, ne cessant de lui demander comment la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais vue avait réussi à se rendre à son bal, et elle répondit à ses compliments avec une voix haut perchée et légèrement zozotante qui sonnait un peu naïve, et qui laissait entendre un petit accent américain.

Ça ne pouvait pas être Hermione !

Harry avait toujours détesté les femmes qui zozotaient comme ça. Il pensait que ça donnait l'air stupide, mais sur Martha Harritt, ça lui semblait juste intéressant. Elle avait l'air plus amicale comme ça, plus abordable, et il se demanda si Aberborth le présenterait à la demoiselle.

Bien sûr qu'il le ferait.

Après qu'il ait accaparé son attention aussi longtemps que possible sans paraître impoli, il commença à la guider à travers la pièce, commençant, naturellement, par la plus grande célébrité de la soirée.

"Oh mon Dieu, le fameux Harry Potter," s'exclama-elle aussitôt qu'elle l'eût atteint. "J'ai toujours voulu vous rencontrer !"

Harry faillit s'étouffer avec sa boisson. C'était Hermione. De plus près, il pouvait reconnaître très clairement les traits de son visage, mais il devait quand même combattre son envie de rougir ou de bégayer, ou de se ridiculiser complètement.

"Enchanté, Miss Harritt," réussi-il finalement à dire, très fier de lui de ne pas avoir écorché son nom.

"Oh, appelez moi Martha, mon cher," offra-elle avec un sourire aveuglant qui laissait voir deux rangées de dents blanches et une petite langue rose.

Harry déglutit.

"Et ce doit être le célèbre Albus Dumbledore," s'exclama-elle, se tournant vers le Directeur. Son accent américain étira son nom d'une façon très séduisante. "Le frère de notre gracieux hôte, si je ne me trompe pas ?"

"Vous êtes bien informée, Madame," répondit Dumbledore, inclinant respectueusement la tête. "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Êtes-vous américaine ?"

"En effet, oui." A travers ses cils épais, elle lui jeta un regard admirateur, comme s'il avait dit la chose la plus intelligente du monde, et Dumbledore se racla la gorge nerveusement.

"Oh, mais dans ce cas je dois vous présenter un compatriote," interjecta Aberforth, et il pris son bras, apparement pas disposé à la lâcher de sitôt. "Mr. Dougall est américain, lui aussi, et il serait ravi de vous rencontrer, j'en suis sûr."

"Comme vous être prévenant, Mr. Dumbledore," s'exclama Hermione-Martha et la façon dont elle se pencha vers son bras fut tout à fait indécente.

"Appelez-moi Aberforth, ma chère," entendit Harry et il la vit glousser délicieusement en réponse, avant que la foule ne la masque à sa vue.

Sentant ses jambes un peu incertaines, il marcha vers Severus et Remus.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça," demanda-il, remarquant que Remus faisait encore ces sons étouffés qui semblaient être sa réaction instinctive à Hermione ces jours ci.

"Ça," répondit Severus, un rictus amusé à la bouche comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Harry. "C'est Hermione quand elle décide de mettre du maquillage et d'éteindre son cerveau."

"Merlin," grogna Harry en se concentrant sur le mur derrière eux, essayant de surmonter son embarras. "J'ai fixé sa poitrine !"

"Comme la plupart de la salle," chuchota Remus en réponse, sans préciser que c'était son cas également, et qu'il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'une douche très froide.

"Ce n'est que le commencement," dit Severus, son rictus s'élargissant. "Vous ne l'avez pas encore vue danser."

Ils n'apperçurent que des petits bouts d'Hermione pendant les heures qui suivirent, parce qu'elle concentrait tous ses impressionnants charmes sur Dougall, avec un succès imminent, semblait-il.

Ils purent entendre son rire clair et enfantin à maintes reprises cependant, et Harry se demanda sérieusement comment un simple rire pouvait être aussi aguichant. A chaque fois, le rythme de son coeur accélérait quand il l'apercevait. _C'est Hermione_ , se dit-il encore et encore, mais il rougit quand même quand à un moment elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Remus n'avait pas l'air d'en mener plus large. Il suivait Severus autour de la salle comme un zombie, alternant entre être embarrassé et être très embarrassé, mais malgré tout il se redressait quand Hermione passait près d'eux.

"Il a mordu à l'hameçon," leur dit Severus à peu près une demi heure plus tard. Il leur montra son anneau, qui affichait une canne à pêche avec un poisson au bout. Hermione avait vraiment un humour des plus tordus, pensa Harry une nouvelle fois. "Maintenant elle n'a plus qu'à le rendre assez fou pour qu'il n'attende pas la fin du bal," ajouta Severus, balayant la salle du regard pour trouver Martha Harritt et son partenaire. "Une danse devrait suffire."

"Pourquoi parlez-vous toujours de danse?" demanda Harry, et, comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, il eut un petit sourire narquois.

"Vous verrez," répéta-il. "Quand je quitterais la salle, vous me suivrez. Nous avons besoin de votre assistance."

Là dessus, la danse commença, et en effet, Harry vit.

Hermione était une des premières sur la piste de danse, y ayant entraîné son partenaire, un Dougall en léger surpoid, assez facilement. La musique était une valse lente, et il devint évident assez rapidement que Mr. Dougall n'avait aucune idée de comment ça se dansait.

Mais ça n'était pas un problème. Hermione compensait ce manque plus que largement.

Elle semblait fondre contre son corps, glissant autour de lui et se frottant contre lui, toujours en mouvement mais jamais loin de lui. Ca n'était pas obscène, ni vulgaire, mais on ne pouvait quand même s'empêcher d'associer ses lèvres pleines, entrouvertes par une silencieuse délectation, à un lent et intense baiser, ou ses jambes, visible à travers la fente de sa robe, puis cachées, puis de nouveau visibles, à un strip-tease. Ca n'était pas juste du flirt, c'était des préliminaires, et au moins la partie mâle de la salle semblait se languir de la suite.

C'était la chose la plus enivrante que Harry n'avait jamais vue, et il se tenait à bonne distance d'elle. _Dougall doit être complètement submergé_ , pensa-il distraitement alors qu'il écoutait les bruits étouffés que Remus faisait encore.

"Où as-elle appris ça?" murmura-il à Severus et il reçut un sourire sardonique.

"D'un ou deux livres de la bibliothèque, je crois," fut sa réponse, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Severus et de le regarder avec stupéfaction. "Il se pourrait qu'il y ait un chapitre sur la danse dans "L'Histoire de Poudlard", aussi," continua-il sans expression, puis il se reconcentra sur le couple dansant qui était regardé envieusement par plus d'une paire d'yeux.

"Ils vont quitter la piste de danse dans dix secondes," dit Severus d'un ton impartial, et Harry se demanda ce qu'il ressentait, à voir la femme qu'il aimait danser comme ça avec un autre homme. Mais si ça le perturbait, il n'y avait rien qui trahissait ce sentiment sur son visage.

"Cinq, quatre, trois," compta-il calmement. "Deux, un."

Il ne se donna même pas la peine de regarder, il s'éloigna juste en direction d'une porte qui s'ouvrait sur la salle de bal, mais Harry et Remus, qui se précipitèrent derrière lui, virent que Dougall avait pris le bras d'Hermione et l'emmenait dans la direction opposée.

Elle rit encore et bascula la tête en arrière alors qu'elle marchait, faisant descendre ses lourdes boucles dans son dos et exposant la peau délicate de son cou. Dougall avait l'expression d'un homme affamé. Puis ils atteignirent la porte et Hermione et sa victime disparurent hors de vue. Après la chaleur et les couleurs de la salle de bal, les couloirs qu'ils traversaient semblait anormalement silencieux.

"Suivez-moi," leur dit Severus, tournant à gauche puis ensuite à droite. Ses mains étaient en train d'ouvrir les minuscules boutons de ses robes de soirée en une rapide succession, révélant la livrée que chaque serviteur portait ce soir.

"Prend ça," dit Severus à Remus et il laissa tomber ses robes noires dans les mains de l'homme. Ensuite, avec trois petits coups secs de sa baguette contre son propre front, Severus disparut, pour être remplacé par un serviteur quelconque aux cheveux poivre et sel.

"Il vaudrait mieux cacher votre cicatrice et vos cheveux également," murmura Severus à Harry qui le regardait fixement sous l'effet de la surprise. Severus n'avait pas juste enchanté son visage. Tout comme Hermione quand elle s'était transformée en Martha Harritt, sa posture et son aura avaient subi un changement distinct. Là où il marchait à grandes enjambées juste avant, il était maintenant arrêté, et ses épaules se tenaient plus basses qu'avant. Ses jambes étaient un peu arquées et il avait soudainement développé un étrange tic qui le faisait lécher nerveusement ses lèvres toutes les quelques secondes. "Ils sont trop voyants. Nous ne voulons pas que quelqu'un vous remarque."

Un léger coup de baguette, et Harry vit dans un miroir proche que ses cheveux avaient pris une teinte châtain clair. Sa cicatrice avait disparu.

"Cet enchantement ne durera pas longtemps mais c'est suffisant pour ce qu'on va faire," lui dit Severus, et alors Harry remarqua que sa voix avait perdu son velour et son articulation précise. Il avait l'air ordinaire, et Harry trouva difficile de se rappeler ce qu'il avait dit.

"C'est de la magie ?" demanda-il alors que Severus marchait, pour la première fois d'après les souvenirs de Harry, sans avoir l'air intimidant du tout. Sa démarche avait changé aussi.

"Non, répondit Rémus avec un petit sourire. "C'est du théâtre, simple et brillant."

Le couloir que Severus avait choisi les faisait longer la salle de bal dans une douce et large courbe, et après moins de cinq minutes ils avaient atteint une série de balcons, s'ouvrant depuis le couloir.

Des invités du bal marchaient le long du couloir principal et Severus s'inclina devant eux, un geste gênant qui les fit rapidement faire demi-tour.

"Par ici, chers messieurs," dit-il alors d'une voix avide de servir. "Par ici, s'il vous plait ! "

Et il ouvrit la porte de verre d'un des balcons. Ils furent récompensés par le grognement distinct d'un homme provenant de pas très loin.

"Par ici," murmura Severus, et Remus et Harry le suivirent sur le balcon situé à gauche de celui qui était manifestement occupé. La lune était levée et brillait dans le ciel, et bien que les balcons soient séparés par des treillis autour desquels des roses enroulaient leurs tiges délicates, Harry pouvait clairement distinguer leurs voisins.

Hermione et Dougall, engagés dans ce qui pouvait être décrit comme un profond baiser.

"Oh, bébé, tu es fabuleux," murmurait-elle à présent, le désir voilant sa voix, traçant une traînée de baisers le long de son cou.

"Autant que toi, chérie," grogna Dougall, sa main se promenant sur ses fesses. "Autant que toi !"

Au lieu de répondre, Hermione se pressa encore plus contre son corps et écarta soudainement les bras, lui offrant un accès plus facile à sa poitrine. Sa main effleura les roses et Severus tendit soudain la main dans la même direction. Quand il ramena son bras, le carnet de Dougall et son portefeuille se trouvaient dans sa main.

"Oh, bébé," gémit Hermione sur l'autre balcon. "Regarde moi dans les yeux, chéri ! Je veux voir tes beaux yeux !"

Alors soudainement, tous les bruits cessèrent.

Severus passa le carnet et le portefeuille à Remus, qui les feuilleta rapidement et jeta un sort de duplication sur le carnet, ensuite il se tint encore plus proche du bord du balcon, jusqu'à ce que les feuilles et les roses caressent son visage imperturbable.

Un moment plus tard, la main d'Hermione apparut entre les fleurs et il la saisit rapidement, fermant les yeux et toute expression s'effaça de son visage.

"Je le crois pas," murmura admirativement Remus. "Il entre dans l'esprit de Dougall via le corps d'Hermione ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil ! Elle doit être une Legilimens exceptionnelle !"

Harry voulut faire part de son incrédulité. Comment Severus pouvait-il entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir ? D'accord, il ne connaissait pas grand chose à la Legilimencie, mais ça lui semblait complètement impossible. _On parle de Hermione et Severus là_ , se rappela-il ensuite. Avec ces deux là, rien n'était impossible.

Soudainement, Severus récupéra le carnet et le portefeuille que Remus tenait toujours. Il les transféra à Hermione, qui libéra sa main, et Severus s'éloigna du bord du balcon d'un mouvement fluide et rapide. Les gémissements et murmures sur l'autre balcon reprirent.

Mais cette fois Severus ne resta pas muet.

"Je suis désolé messieurs, si vous n'aimez pas celui là," dit-il d'une voix forte, d'un ton qui laissait entendre clairement ce qu'il pensait de ces invités pointilleux. "Laissez-moi vous montrer le suivant, peut-être qu'il vous conviendra d'avantage."

Et avec beaucoup de bruit, de pieds traînés et de marmonnement, il ouvrit la porte de verre vers le couloir.

Les bruits de gauche s'arrêtèrent une nouvelle fois.

"Oh, je ne peux pas faire ça ici, chéri," Harry entendit Hermione se lamenter. "Peux-tu nous trouver un endroit ? Quelque part avec un verrou ? Tu sais, je deviens assez bruyante quand je perds le contrôle…"

Harry quitta le balcon juste au moment où Dougall se pressait en direction de la salle de bal. Severus le suivit silencieusement, non sans récupérer les robes qu'il avait laissées à Remus et il laissa tomber un petit paquet sur le sol alors qu'il dépassait le balcon à sa droite.

Un moment plus tard, Hermione pénétra dans le couloir, ramassa le paquet comme si elle venait de le faire tomber et passa rapidement devant eux.

"Vite, suivez-moi," murmura-elle. "Severus s'occupe des autres."

Elle ouvrit le paquet pendant qu'elle marchait le long du couloir comme si elle avait tout le temps devant elle. Mais dès qu'ils eurent tourné à gauche et qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, elle se tourna vers Harry, tapota sa tête avec sa baguette et secoua ensuite le contenu du paquet. C'était une cape d'invisibilité, et un instant plus tard, Hermione avait disparu.

"A l'entrée principale," murmura-elle. "J'ai besoin que vous soyez près de moi quand les serviteurs annonceront votre départ."

Ainsi, ils marchèrent vers la sortie, avec des pas rapides mais plein d'assurance, seul un léger bruissement provenant des jupes d'Hermione indiquant sa présence. Dans le hall d'entrée, ils retrouvèrent le Professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore, puis un moment après Severus les rejoingnit, aussi sombre et ennuyé que s'il avait passé la soirée à éviter les gens en général, et Potter en particulier.

"C'est tellement dommage que tu partes déjà, mon cher frère," leur lança Aberforth et Dumbledore lui fit un petit signe de la main. Puis ils atteignirent le point de transplanage et, dans un nombre indistinct de plops, ils transplanèrent.

Ils apparurent devant les Trois Balais. Madame Rosmerta les arrêta sur le chemin de la cheminée pour leur demander comment avait été la soirée, mais Severus lui sourit de manière tellement méprisante que la surprise la fit reculer. Dumbledore lui fit joyeusement un résumé du bal ("C'était fantastique, ma chère, juste fantastique, mais je suis un vieil homme, j'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer, maintenant !") et ils passèrent par la cheminée pour rejoindre le bureau du Directeur, Severus étant le premier à entrer dans la cheminée, et, caché qu'il était par les autre participants de la fête, personne ne remarqua qu'il y avait une ombre grise à ses côtés là où il n'y aurait du y avoir que des flammes vertes.

L'ensemble s'était juste déroulé de manière incroyablement fluide, pensa Harry, encore un peu étourdi alors qu'il traversait la tapisserie connectant le bureau de Dumbledore au quartier général et qu'il voyait Hermione enlever sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle avait l'air aussi séduisante dans l'atmosphère sobre du quartier général qu'elle ne l'avait été dans l'étincelante salle de bal.

Il dut détourner la tête quand elle se baissa pour enlever ses chaussures. "Mon Dieu, que je hais ces talons haut," grogna-elle en s'effondrant dans un fauteuil.

"Mais il te vont si bien, ma chère," se moqua doucement Severus et elle lui fit une grimace.

"Comment ça s'est passé ?" C'est seulement quand il entendit sa voix qu'il réalisa que Draco se tenait à côté de lui, les yeux fixés non sur Hermione mais sur Severus. Il était le seul dans la pièce. Même le professeur McGonagall fixait Hermione.

Après quelques instants, quand il devint évident que personne n'allait répondre, Remus se racla la gorge.

"Jette juste un oeil à Hermione et tu sauras," dit-il, la voix incertaine. "C'était parfait."

"Super," dit Draco comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'atmosphère de la pièce. Il s'assit et pour la première fois, il posa les yeux sur Hermione. "Le vert te va vraiment mieux," commenta-il calmement.

"Je sais," répondit-elle, et c'était de nouveau la voix d'Hermione. Harry remarqua que son visage avait perdu cet expression stupide quand elle parlait. "Mais le vert n'allait pas aussi bien avec les couleurs principales de la décoration."

"Dommage," dit Draco. "Bon, au moins tu étais blonde. Je détestais les cheveux roux."

"Oh, merci beaucoup," fit remarquer Severus du fond de la pièce. "C'est moi qui avait choisi les cheveux roux la dernière fois."

"C'est une bonne chose que tu l'aies laissé choisir pour ce soir, alors," dit Draco, souriant, en montrant Hermione. "Donc tu as son emploi du temps ?"

Hermione acquiesça, soupira comme si un mal de tête soudain s'était emparé d'elle, et ferma les yeux de fatigue.

"Son portefeuille, son carnet et tous ses souvenirs concernant les réunions avec Auden Strong," répondit Severus à sa place. "Nous les avons échangés contre l'envie pressante de quitter la Grande Bretagne à la première heure demain matin et de se cacher au Mexique pour à peu près six mois."

"Vous avez manipulé son esprit ?" demanda Remus, et il n'était pas clair de déterminer s'il était choqué ou admiratif.

"Non, Hermione l'a fait pendant que j'extrayais ses souvenirs." répondit aimablement Severus, et il tendit une potion à Hermione. "C'est pour ça qu'elle a mal au crâne alors que je n'ai rien."

"Bâtard égoïste," grommela Hermione, débouchant la bouteille et avalant son contenu sans ouvrir les yeux. "Et quel esprit grossier ce Dougall. Simplement dégoûtant. J'étais très tentée de le convaincre de prendre un bain mental."

"Je crois que, à en juger par la façon dont lui et les autres hommes dans cette pièce vous regardait, il aurait fait tout ce que vous lui auriez demandé, ma chère." dit faiblement Dumbledore et il choisit un fauteuil à bras près des cheminées. "Je dois vous avouer que je ne m'attendais pas aux événements ce soir."

"Moi non plus," aquiesça doucement Remus.

"Mais pourquoi ?" demanda Hermione et réouvrant les yeux. "Vous étiez là pourtant quand on a planifié tout ça."

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Harry et il sentit ce qui devait être le rougissement numéro cent de la soirée lui monter à la tête. Soudain, Hermione rit.

"Oh, ne me dites pas que vous vous attendiez à ce que j'y aille en tant que mon moi habituel, portant une belle petite robe rose et des chaussures bien sages ?" gloussa-elle, et Harry, qui s'était attendu exactement à ça avant qu'elle ne se présente devant lui dans cette robe somptueuse, sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues.

"Je t'avais dit qu'elle avait été la plus belle femme lors d'un bal de Mangemorts," fit aimablement remarquer Darco. "Et crois moi, les Mangemorts savent comme s'habiller."

"En effet, ça on sait faire," approuva Hermione, et elle rit de nouveau devant le désarroi manifeste de Harry.

* * *

 _Voilà pour aujourd'hui !_

 _Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la traduction du chapitre 56 !_


	4. 56 Danser avec le meilleur

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Voilà le chapitre suivant !_

 _Comme j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, je pense que je vais partir sur une publication le mercredi et le samedi pour commencer, quitte à repasser à une seule publication par semaine quand j'aurais perdu mon avance._

 _Un grand merci aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews, j'essaierais de ne pas vous décevoir._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

56\. Danser avec le meilleur

L'air était calme en ce jeudi après-midi, rempli de la douce fragrance des fleurs et de l'eau, indiquant clairement que l'été était en chemin. C'était le mois de mai, un mois de mai inhabituellement chaud et ensoleillé pour le nord de l'Ecosse, et les élèves qui disposaient de temps libre passaient leur temps dans le parc, se promenant sur les berges du lac ou se reposant sous l'ombre des grands arbres centenaires de Poudlard.

Une légère brise glissait le long des bords du lac et emmenait avec elle leurs bavardages et leurs rires jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte d'une haute tour que personne ne pouvait relier à une partie habitée de Poudlard. Elle voyagea paresseusement à travers un laboratoire parfaitement équipé et joua avec les cheveux d'une jeune femme pelotonnée dans un fauteuil au coin de ladite pièce.

Hermione leva les yeux alors que l'air lui caressait la peau, puis soufflait au delà de son visage et sortait par la fenêtre. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Severus, travaillant dur sur une de ses potions expérimentales, et elle sourit de contentement.

Ça avait été une bonne idée d'amener son travail dans le laboratoire. De cette façon, elle pouvait travailler sur les textes traitant de la théorie de l'Occlumencie qu'elle espérait utiliser pour les leçons de Harry et Ron en ayant toujours la possibilité de jeter furtivement des regards admiratifs à Severus de temps à autres.

Il avait l'air beaucoup plus humain dans son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche, et bien qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de preuve supplémentaire de son appartenance au genre humain, la façon qu'il avait d'être totalement absorbé par son travail était simplement adorable.

Pendant un moment elle considéra sérieusement la possibilité de le distraire de son travail et de l'amener en bas dans leur chambre, mais ensuite elle se rappela avec tristesse que les potions, à la différence des livres, ne réagissaient pas bien quand on les laissait sans surveillance. La nécessité de terminer son travail avant toute chose était enracinée dans la personnalité de chaque Maître des Portions et surpassait tout autre besoin.

Pas qu'elle désirait sérieusement qu'il lâche un peu de lest dans son travail, mais il était étrange de le voir si absorbé par quelque chose qui n'était pas elle. _Il a probablement oublié que j'étais là depuis le moment où il s'est penché sur son chaudron_ , pensa-elle amusée, et elle se demanda un moment s'il était vraiment sain d'esprit de considérer ça comme mignon chez un homme.

Probablement pas, décida-elle, mais qui s'en soucie ?

"Avec toi, tout a l'air si facile," dit-il soudainement, lui prouvant qu'elle avait tort.

"Quoi?" demanda-elle d'un air absent, trop absorbée par son postérieur galbé.

"Tout. Espionner. Convaincre Voldemort que tes plans sont les meilleurs. Organiser des événements comme le bal."

Elle renifla. "N'était-ce pas toi qui me disais que tu n'informais jamais Dumbledore complètement ? La moitié d'entre eux a cru que tu étais encore un Mangemort jusqu'à ma cinquième année."

"Mais ils n'ont jamais su ce que je faisais," argua-il, lui tournant toujours le dos, ses mains attrapant et broyant toujours des ingrédients. "Tout ce qu'ils recevaient c'était des informations choisies, et elles étaient données par Albus, sans aucune référence à moi. Mais ils en savent bien plus sur ton travail qu'ils n'en ont jamais appris sur le mien pendant toutes ces années. Et tu leur donnes quand même l'impression que c'est vraiment du gâteau."

Hermione haussa les épaules, ne voyant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. "Quel intérêt y a-t-il à les inquiéter ? Harry est nerveux à chaque fois qu'il sait qu'il y a une réunion, et je peux à peine empêcher Draco de rôder autour de moi. Pourquoi devrais-je leur dire à quel point tout ça peut finir mal pour moi ?"

"Parce qu'ils réfléchiraient beaucoup plus au danger avant de t'y envoyer."

Il s'était finalement tourné vers elle, en ayant apparemment terminé avec la part active de la préparation de la potion. Au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, elle sut que ça n'était pas une discussion philosophique. Il était inquiet, et cela l'inquiéta.

"Mais c'est exactement ce que je veux éviter," contra-elle. "Imagine seulement l'Ordre discutant chacun de mes actes. On ne pourrait plus travailler ! Ils seraient juste comme toi, au début !"

Elle vit ses yeux s'assombrir et son visage se fermer, et elle sut que ça avait été la mauvaise chose à dire. Mais au lieu d'essayer de s'excuser, elle lui envoya une vague d'amour et d'admiration.

 _Tu sais à quel point je chéris notre alliance_ , murmura-elle dans son esprit et elle le vit - et le sentit - se détendre.

"Quel intérêt de leur dire qu'il nous a fallu trois jours complets pour planifier l'opération Dougall ?" essaya-elle encore. "Ils en auraient seulement été plus crispés et nous auraient rendu impossible le fait d'enchaîner si facilement les choses. De cette façon, par contre, ils sont admiratifs et nous laissent faire notre travail. Tout le monde est content."

"Tant que nos plans fonctionnent bien," objecta-il doucement, et elle fronça les sourcils à ce sous-entendu.

"A quoi fais-tu allusion, Severus?"

"Tu leur donnes l'impression que tu peux contrôler le Seigneur des Ténèbres, que tu peux te jouer de lui comme tu te joues de l'Ordre," répondit-il, puis il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. "Je sais que tu veux les garder loin de ce cauchemar plus que tout et que cette illusion t'aides.

"Mais le fait est que Voldemort est un fou dangereux, et qu'il le restera, peu importe combien d'influence tu as sur lui. Aucune bonne volonté, aucune réussite ne peut te sauver quand il décide subitement de t'éliminer, comme il l'a fait avec tellement de gens ces dernières années. Même dans le Premier Cercle, même en tant que Lucius Malfoy lui même, tu ne peux jamais être certain de ce qu'il va se passer quand il est dans la pièce. En tant que femme et sang-de-bourbe et amie de Harry Potter, ta vie est en péril à chaque fois que tu te trouves en sa présence."

"Je sais tout ça, Severus," lui dit-elle calmement. "J'ai vu des Mangemorts se faire tuer sous le coup d'un caprice aussi bien que toi."

"Je sais que tu sais," répondit-il. "Mais eux n'en ont aucune idée. Leurs connaissances sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres se résument à "Il est mauvais. On essaie de le tuer.". Si tu leur dis que tu contrôles ses humeurs, ils vont te croire. Et je me demande pourquoi tu essaies de créer cette impression."

Elle souffla. "Je n'essaie pas de créer quoi que ce soit. Je veux juste que ça fonctionne sans problème."

Elle était trop aguerrie pour ne pas rencontrer ses yeux ou donner d'autres signe de culpabilité, mais elle vit quand même dans la façon dont il retourna à sa potion qu'il ne considérait pas la question close. Elle n'était pas surprise. Il n'aurait pas été Severus s'il avait pris ses mots pour argent comptant.

"A côté de ça," ajouta-elle, essayant de mener la conversation vers des eaux moins dangereuses. "Même si je leur disais à propos du danger ou ce que j'ai dû faire pour arriver à me hisser jusqu'à cette position, ils ne se rendraient pas compte dans leur tête. Regarde la façon dont Harry a réagi au bal. Théoriquement, il aurait dû savoir à quel point je sais bien jouer un rôle. Mais malgré ça il s'est comporté comme s'il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que je me transforme en quelque chose du genre de Martha Harritt."

Severus fit un petit 'hum' pour marquer son accord. "Oh, l'esprit humain," psalmodia-il. "Quelle chose inconstante est-ce."

Elle sourit. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Severus," dit-elle doucement. "Je suis un chat, tu sais. J'ai neuf vies."

Il hocha la tête, pensif, comme si c'était une théorie qui méritait d'être considérée. Puis il leva la tête, et ses yeux sombres et brûlants rencontrèrent les siens avec une intensité qui fit battre son coeur sauvagement dans sa gorge.

"Je sais, Hermione. C'est juste que parfois, j'essaie d'imaginer ma vie sans toi, une vie comme celle que je menais il y a un an, ou même dix." Il sourit, mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace, un geste impuissant pour alléger l'atmosphère.

"Et je me rend compte que, malgré ma ruse de Serpentard et mon imagination fertile, je ne peux même pas concevoir une vie sans toi. Ça n'existe tout simplement plus. Tout ce qui m'appartient, tout ce qui me définit, est ancré en toi."

ooooooooooooooooo

Le déjeuner du samedi montrait habituellement du relâchement, une bonne partie des septième années manquant à l'appel. Les Serpentard se transmettaient l'emplacement des cuisines comme un héritage et soulageaient bien plus les elfes de maison de leurs excellents pâtés qu'aucune autre maison de Poudlard. Un jour aussi beau et chaud comme celui là, la plupart avaient choisi d'emmener leur repas à l'extérieur, voulant profiter du plus de soleil possible durant les courts étés écossais.

Draco, cependant, avait opté pour la table des Serpentard ce jour là.

Avec Théodore Nott parti - sa soudaine disparition de l'école avait été expliquée par décès dans sa famille, mais bien sûr tous ceux qui avaient des parents Mangemorts connaissaient la vérité - la direction de la maison, ou du moins de la part optant pour le côté de Voldemort, était revenue à Draco.

La rumeur de son inclusion future dans les rangs des Mangemorts ainsi que de son apprentissage avec leur nouveau professeur de Potions avait atteint tout le monde maintenant, et il pouvait voir leur attitude envers lui changer avec la lenteur et les précautions typiques de Serpentard.

Non qu'il se soucie de leur attitude, les offres moins que subtiles de Pansy Parkinson, la façon dont Goyle et Crabbe avaient repris leur fonction de garde du corps. C'était plus une nuisance qu'autre chose, être surveillé de la sorte, voir ses absences de la salle commune remarquées.

Mais une longue conversation avec Severus l'avait convaincu que si sa maison cherchait quoi qu'il advienne un dirigeant parmi ses rangs, il valait mieux qu'ils le choisissent lui plutôt que Parkinson ou Dewwood de la sixième année. Chaque Serpentard qui se confiait à lui était un risque, une source inconnue en moins dans le château.

Donc il avait recommencé à passer plus de temps dans la salle commune et à la table de sa Maison, et le résultat l'avait surpris. D'un côté, il aimait être de nouveau en mesure de jouer à ces petis jeux qui étaient la seconde nature de la plupart des Serpentard.

Bien qu'Hermione soit une experte en tout ce qui concernait le pouvoir et les intrigues, et que même Harry commençait doucement à suivre, ils avaient choisi d'utiliser ces capacités uniquement contre l'extérieur.

Il aimait cette façon ouverte, chaude et plein de confiance d'interagir, autant qu'il aimait la façon dont Severus tenait l'Ordre, mais ce genre de communication manquait de cette sorte de tension à laquelle il avait été habitué depuis l'enfance.

La danse des mots, aiguisés comme des couteaux et élégants comme le pépiement des oiseaux, la recherche constante de sens cachées et de menaces subtiles, la structure du pouvoir en constante évolution et la fluide hiérarchie des Serpentard étaient dans sa nature, et il aimait retourner dans ce repaire de serpents - même si ça n'était que pour le spectacle.

Il y avait une autre chose qui rendait le repas du midi à la table des Serpentard supportable - il pouvait facilement voir Harry, Hermione et leurs amis de sa place, et sa bonne vieille rivalité avec les Gryffondor lui donnait une excuse parfaite pour en jouer.

Tout ce dont il avait besoin était de faire un commentaire dégradant par ci par là, chose qui s'échappait de ses lèvres presque automatiquement, et son observation constante des autres tables se trouvait justifiée auprès de ses camarades de maison.

De cette façon, il pouvait observer la performance de Harry en public pour en repérer les défauts et lui mettre plus tard en évidence - ou plutôt le taquiner sans merci avec les rares erreurs qu'il avait commises ces derniers temps. Parfois, il se demandait à quoi ça ressemblerait de passer ses journées avec des gens aussi ouverts et bourrus que les Gryffondor. Ça devait être sympa, décida-il, mais aussi terriblement ennuyeux.

"Avec ma nouvelle position d'apprenti, j'espère bien sûr être invité aux réunions des enseignants," dit-il d'une voix traînante, s'attirant les regards admiratifs de Pansy et se forçant à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Franchement. Cette fille était simplement trop stupide pour être à Serpentard. Quel dommage qu'elle manquait de toute les qualités qui auraient pu la mener dans une autre maison.

Parfois, Nott lui manquait. Au moins, _lui_ avait su comment jouer en finesse. Jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione croise son chemin. Cette pensée lui servait habituellement à se calmer et à éloigner tout sentiment nostalgique de son esprit.

"Regarde Potter," siffla Pansy. Critiquer les autres était son passe temps favori, et bien sûr la table des Gryffondor était celle qui en faisait le plus les frais. "Il se ronge encore les ongles. Ce garçon est juste dégoûtant ! Quand je pense qu'ils le prennent pour un héros !"

"Le héros des simplets," commenta Draco, s'attirant les rires de la table alors qu'il jetait un long regard à Harry.

Il était nerveux, Draco le tenait de leur réunion de la veille au soir. Ce soir se tiendrait leur première leçon d'Occlumencie, à Weasley et lui, et bien que Harry se sente maintenant bien plus tranquille quand Severus était dans les parages, le souvenir de ses leçons de cinquième année était suffisant pour le transformer de nouveau en boule de nerfs.

Mais l'utilisation de sa nervosité pour son rôle, relevée par des regards sinistres vers la chaise vide du Directeur à la Grande Table était bien amenée. Draco soupira et secoua la tête comme si tant d'idiotie Gryffondor le rendait très las. Il n'y aurait pas matière à taquiner Harry demain soir.

À moins que… Il se ressaisit et ajouta une autre remarque humiliante sur les Gryffondor, une qu'il tenait de Harry à l'origine. Peut-être que Harry et la belette se couvriraient d'embarras ce soir et qu'Hermione serait assez sympa pour lui raconter.

Ça lui donnerait finalement une chance de se venger de toutes les remarques sur Mrs. Weasley de ces trois dernières semaines. Franchement, était-ce sa faute si la matriarche avait décidé de lui tricoter un monstre de laine avec un grand 'D' sur le devant pour son anniversaire ?

oooooooooooooooo

"T'es prêt, mon gars?" demanda Harry alors qu'ils se tenaient devant la tapisserie connectant les appartements de Severus avec le quartier général. Ron hocha la tête, même si ça tenait plus du tremblement que du hochement.

C'est vrai, Hermione leur _avait_ promis d'assister au moins à la première leçon, mais ces derniers temps on ne pouvait jamais être vraiment sûr de l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione en dehors des cours. Elle pouvait être en train de parler stratégie avec Maugrey et Dumbledore, sortie pour une réunion de Mangemorts ou pour l'un des projets sur lequel elle travaillait en secret avec Severus.

Sans mentionner qu'il la soupçonnait d'être impliquée dans un tas de choses dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Mais quand il fit le signe que quelqu'un voulait entrer et que la tapisserie s'éclaira, Hermione se tenait de l'autre côté, leur souriant de manière encourageante.

"Severus sera là dans un moment," dit-elle. "Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?"

"Du whisky pur feu ?" demanda Harry avec espoir, et Hermione rit.

"Pas une bonne idée," dit-elle. "Il va vous falloir avoir l'esprit aussi clair que possible. Je vous recommande d'attendre la fin de la leçon pour le whisky."

Elle fit un léger mouvement de la main et une théière accompagnée de quatre tasses et soucoupes apparurent sur la table près des deux canapés. Utiliser la magie sans baguette avait l'air si banal avec elle, pensa Harry, irrité, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les sofas en tirant un Ron réticent derrière lui. Mais quand lui même avait essayé, rien ne s'était passé. Pendant des heures. _Le sauveur du monde sorcier devrait savoir faire quelque chose comme ça_ , pensa-il agacé.

"Relax, Ron," dit-elle en offrant une tasse de thé au rouquin. "L'Occlumencie ne fait pas mal, normalement. Maintenant je voudrais que vous transfériez les pensées que vous ne voulez pas que Severus ou moi voyons dans ma Pensine." Elle fit un mouvement vers le bureau près de la fenêtre où le bassin de pierre reposait. "Comme ça vous n'aurez pas trop à vous inquiéter pour la leçon."

"Il faudrait que je vide pratiquement toute ma tête," marmonna Harry, s'attendant à ce que Ron confirme, mais il se trouvait que Ron fixait juste la Pensine avec une expression accablée, le visage pâle et les épaules baissées.

Bien sûr. C'était la première fois que Ron pénétrait dans les quartiers de Severus depuis qu'ils étaient au courant pour Hermione, et la Pensine devait lui rappeler une scène bien moche. Être confronté à sa propre stupidité et trahison n'était jamais une chose facile, mais si on prenait en plus en considération le fait qu'ils allaient ouvrir leurs esprits à Hermione et Severus dans quelques minutes, ça devait vraiment inspirer la terreur.

Devant l'expression vraiment misérable de son ami, les inquiétudes de Harry semblèrent soudain peu de choses, et il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la Pensine lentement, tirant de nouveau Ron derrière lui. Hermione leur montra comment extraire les pensées, puis elle créa une barrière autour du liquide argenté une fois qu'il eut terminé, probablement pour empêcher ses pensées et celle de Ron de se mélanger.

Harry se sentait étrangement léger avec tant de ses pensées en moins. Il se demanda ce que ça ferait de passer ses journées comme ça, sans le souvenir de Cédric et de Sirius et de ses propres erreurs, mais il décida ensuite qu'il ne valait pas la peine d'y réfléchir. Trop de ce qui le définissait lui manquerait, ainsi.

"Severus arrive," leur dit Hermione, et Harry se retourna prestement, s'attendant à ce que leur chef des renseignements descende des escaliers ou apparaisse par la porte. Au lieu de quoi il ne vit rien pendant un moment, puis l'aura dorée de la tapisserie apparut.

Il lança un regard interrogateur à Hermione, qui lui sourit juste en retour et ignora complètement sa question silencieuse. Il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était très forte pour ça.

Severus entra dans la pièce avec des pas glissants, les robes tourbillonnant derrière lui. Il salua Harry et Ron d'un signe de tête chacun et échangea un petit regard avec Hermione, mais Harry nota qu'il ne lui sourit pas, ni ne la toucha d'aucune manière. Au vu de la façon dont réagit Hermione à sa présence, personne n'aurait pu discerner une relation quelle qu'elle soit entre eux.

Mais bien qu'il comprenne que leur changement de comportement était dû à la présence de Ron dans la pièce, et qu'ils voulaient éviter toute provocation ou démonstration de vulnérabilité, il trouva que l'habituelle atmosphère détendue qu'Hermione et Severus semblait créer en étant simplement dans la même pièce lui manquait.

"On ferait bien de commencer la leçon, maintenant," annonça Hermione. "On a assez peu de temps comme ça."

Harry hocha la tête, acceptant sa décision, mais une fois de plus il eut un petit pincement au cœur, déçu. Il n'y aurait donc pas de bavardage autour du thé ce soir, ou de présentation des nouveaux projets d'Hermione. On irait droit au but, et cela rappela fortement à Harry la manière dont ils s'entraînaient avec le Deuxième Cercle de l'Ordre.

"L'Occlumencie," commença Severus du ton omniscient qu'il utilisait habituellement quand il donnait cours. "Est un art de l'esprit seulement partiellement relié à la magie. Elle se travaille sur plus d'un niveau, de la basique structuration et organisation des pensées avec l'aide de la méditation, à la défense de son esprit contre les éventuelles attaques, à la construction de la conscience, la reformation et le modelage de l'esprit."

Il fit une pause, regarda Harry comme s'il attendait des questions et fixa Ron qui détourna la tête comme souvent en présence de Severus.

"Vous n'atteindrez bien sûr," continua-il. "Jamais ce niveau d'Occlumencie, du moins pas d'ici les quelques mois qui nous séparent d'Halloween. Notre tâche sera seulement de fortifier votre esprit de manière non seulement aussi efficace que possible en si peu de temps, mais aussi de manière à ce que vous soyez capable de maintenir cette fortification même devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il fit une nouvelle pause, et Harry hocha légèrement la tête pour indiquer qu'il suivait jusque là. En fait, pensa-il, ce seul petit discours lui avait appris sur l'Occlumencie plus de choses que son entière expérience de cinquième année. Peut-être que Severus _pouvait_ être un professeur décent quand il le voulait.

Puis il se souvint qu'Hermione avait appris l'Occlumencie à un niveau expert sur la base de l'enseignement de Severus de l'époque, ou plutôt juste d'après le souvenir défectueux de Harry, et il dut admettre qu'il était peut-être aussi devenu un meilleur élève depuis.

"Puisque 'videz votre esprit' n'a pas très bien marché la dernière fois," continua Hermione, envoyant à Severus et Harry un sourire ironique. "Nous avons développé une autre forme d'exercice qui devrait vous aider. Mettez-vous dans une position confortable, s'il vous plaît."

La demande soudaine sembla surprendre Ron, parce qu'il tiqua et regarda ensuite autour de lui douteusement, comme s'il trouvait difficile d'imaginer qu'une position puisse être 'confortable' à proximité du chef des renseignement.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Harry se débarrassa de ses baskets et s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, adossé à un gros coussin de soie rouge.

"Je suis prêt," annonça-il après avoir éprouvé la position pendant quelques secondes sans lui trouver de défaut. Un moment plus tard, Ron lui fit écho.

"Bien," continua vivement Hermione. "Maintenant je veux que vous fermiez les yeux. Au lieu d'essayer d'éviter de penser, essayez de réfléchir en conscience à ce que vous pensez. Essayez de trouver des structure et des motifs à travers vos associations, et essayez de visualiser vos pensées aussi clairement que possible. En résumé : nous voulons que vous compreniez _comment_ vous pensez. Ça devrait vous donner une meilleur base pour les arrêter."

Extérieurement, Harry hocha la tête une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux, son visage reflétant la tranquillité. Intérieurement, son esprit chancela. Visualiser ses pensées ? Structurer ses associations ? Mais de quoi diable parlait-elle ?

Il essaya de toute ses forces, vraiment, mais même essayer de garder une trace du processus de ses pensées était trop difficile pour lui. La façon dont il les voyait, l'effort de réfléchir à propos de ses pensées ne faisait qu'en créer de nouvelles, qui avaient besoin d'être analysées aussi, ce qui causait d'autres associations qui avaient besoin d'être analysées, ce qui le rendait fou. Vraiment.

Il réussit à rester calme, les yeux fermés, pour ce qui lui sembla durer une éternité. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, cependant, il se trouva que seulement cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées. Hermione était assise directement en face de lui et le regardait avec des yeux pétillants d'amusement, pendant que Severus à sa gauche toisait Ron, qui avait apparemment abandonné un peu avant lui.

"Je suis désolé," s'excusa Harry, sentant ses joues se colorer et détestant le fait qu'il ne puisse pas contrôler la couleur de son visage, malgré tout ce que Draco avait essayé. "Je ne sais juste pas comment visualiser quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai jamais essayé ce genre de chose avant. Peut-être que si tu pouvais me donner un exemple…"

Hermione soupira et se tourna vers Severus. Toute expression disparut de leur visage, indicateur du fait qu'ils avaient une de leurs conversations mentales. Après moins d'une minute, Severus hocha la tête et Hermione reporta son attention sur ses pairs.

"Nous pensons que ça marcherait mieux si je vous montrais ça depuis l'intérieur," leur dit-elle, et cette démonstration de communication silencieuse et incroyablement rapide fut suffisante à Harry pour qu'il soit de nouveau motivé à apprendre l'Occlumencie.

"Quel intérieur ?" demanda Ron, hésitant.

"L'intérieur de mon esprit," répondit Hermione. "Laissez-moi juste un moment pour mettre un peu d'ordre." Et ceci dit, son visage se détendit une nouvelle fois et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, comme s'ils avaient leur propre volonté.

Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à Severus.

Il haussa les épaules. "C'est la façon la plus simple de vous montrer comment la visualisation fonctionne."

"Exactement," confirma Hermione, les yeux de nouveau ouverts. "Je vais vous amener dans mon esprit maintenant, Harry, Ron. Ça va ressembler un peu au transplanage d'escorte, alors accrochez-vous."

Une autre chose qu'Hermione avait apprise des Serpentard, pensa Harry avec un vertige alors que le monde se dissolvait dans un tourbillon fou de formes et de couleurs, était l'art de l'euphémisme. C'était _horrible_ , et la vision de lui-même en train de vomir à l'intérieur de l'esprit d'Hermione traversa ses pensées. Ce qui aurait été la pire honte possible de tous les temps.

La sensation du mouvement, aveuglément rapide et dirigé par une force indépendante de sa volonté, le submergea, bien qu'il ait conscience d'être toujours quelque part assis sur le canapé, Ron à ses côtés.

Puis, soudainement, il se retrouva debout, dans la pénombre. Doucement, il tourna sur lui même, essayant de déterminer où il se trouvait, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était ce gris qui s'étalait à perte de vue.

Jusqu'à ce que, avec un petit cri de surprise, Ron se tienne à ses côtés, et qu'en face d'eux Hermione se matérialise.

"Bienvenue dans mon esprit," dit-elle avec un sourire.

"Un désert gris?" demanda Harry, un peu sceptique. "Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais espéré, honnêtement."

Hermione eut un rictus. "C'est pour ça qu'il est là," répondit-elle. "Cet endroit n'est pas seulement le hall d'entrée de mon esprit, c'est aussi son premier niveau de défense. C'est à ça que ressemble un esprit vide de toute pensée, fondamentalement. Normalement, on ne peut atteindre cet état de 'non pensée' absolue que pour de très courtes périodes, mais au plus on s'entraîne, au mieux on y arrive. Un espace vide comme celui là rend l'orientation très difficile - vous ne pouvez même pas être vraiment sûrs d'où se trouvent le haut et le bas. N'importe qui essayant de pénétrer votre esprit prendrait du temps à trouver ce qu'il cherche si vous lui présentez une telle entrée."

Elle hocha la tête, comme si elle était satisfaite de la première partie de sa démonstration. Ensuite, elle bougea son pouce et son index d'une façon particulière, comme si elle essayait de séparer deux rideaux, et soudainement, la grisaille se divisa en deux, leur offrant une vue de ce qui se trouvait sous - ou sur ? - cette pellicule lisse.

"C'est nous, dans la Grande Salle," s'exclama Ron, surpris par les images éclatantes qui semblaient soudain les entourer. "Et ça c'est notre premier cours de sortilèges !"

"C'est le deuxième niveau de défense," expliqua Hermione. "Une épaisse couche de souvenirs, réels ou inventés, qui essayent de projeter un certain personnage ou état d'esprit. Là, il est réglé sur l'album 'écolière standard'."

Elle sourit de nouveau. "L'ensemble de souvenirs peut être modifié à volonté, et s'ils sont suffisamment bien construits et mélangés, ce niveau dupera la plupart des Légilimens, surtout s'ils ne s'attendent pas à ce que vous soyez entraînés. Même Severus est tombé dans le panneau."

Les lignes sévères qui apparurent autour de la bouche, la vieillissant pendant quelques secondes, indiquèrent à Harry que ça n'avait certainement pas été ces souvenirs innocents que Severus avait vu, mais il la connaissait assez pour ne pas poser la question.

"En route pour le troisième niveau maintenant," continua-elle après qu'ils aient regardé la danse des souvenirs de leurs sept années à Poudlard. "Vous n'atteindrez probablement pas ce niveau avant Halloween, mais voir les autres éléments qu'une 'fortification' complète peut néanmoins vous aider."

Dans une rapide série de chutes, ou du moins c'est ce que le sens de l'orientation submergé de Harry lui indiqua, Hermione les introduisit dans cinq autres niveaux de défense, l'un apparaissant comme du feu, le suivant de la glace, le troisième des ombres mouvantes et vivantes qui semblèrent très menaçantes à Harry. Les niveaux quatre et cinq étaient d'immenses portes d'acier sans faille, et quand un geste circulaire des doigts d'Hermione les fit s'ouvrir, Harry put voir qu'elles étaient plus larges que les murs d'enceinte de Poudlard.

"Maintenant, ceci," dit Hermione avec un geste vers ce qui s'étendait au delà des portes. "Est mon véritable esprit, le contenu d'une coquille de noix, pour ainsi dire."

Faisant attention où il posait ses pieds, et ne faisant pas tout à fait confiance en cet étrange endroit, Harry franchit les portes et la surprise lui coupa le souffle. Il n'était pas sûr de ce à quoi il s'attendait de l'esprit d'un Legilimens, mais ça n'était définitivement pas à ça.

Pas le labyrinthe de la troisième tâche du Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

Ils se tenaient sur une colline, recouverte d'un herbe si soyeuse et douce qu'elle avait la texture d'une fourrure, et devant eux, s'étalant à perte de vue, poussaient des haies vertes, se tortillant et formant occasionnellement des chemins sous un ciel qui dégageait doucement une lumière dorée indirecte. Harry pouvait apercevoir des nuances de gris et de blanc parmi les haies, structures qu'il supposa être des constructions, et des mouvements qu'il aurait pu jurer être causés par des animaux. Il ne préféra pas penser au genre d'animal qu'Hermione pouvait utiliser pour garder son esprit.

"C'est à ça que ton esprit ressemble ?," demanda Ron, de l'admiration dans la voix, et Hermione grimaça un sourire . Elle appréciait apparemment ce genre de leçons, pensa Harry.

"Non, c'est la façon dont je _visualise_ mon esprit," corrigea-elle. "C'est une chose très différente et c'est le point le plus important concernant les arts de l'esprit. Ton esprit n'est jamais que ce que tu penses qu'il est. Mais en même temps, il est absolument _tout_ ce que tu veux qu'il soit."

"Et donc, tu as fait en sorte que ton esprit soit un labyrinthe ?" demanda Ron, ne croyant clairement pas que de tous les choix possibles Hermione ait opté pour un tas de haies pour représenter ses pensées.

"Un labyrinthe de haies est vachement difficile à traverser," commenta Harry, se souvenant de sa propre expérience. "Et je ne pense pas qu'Hermione ait mis des choses aussi inoffensives que des scrouts à pétard là dedans."

Hermione acquiesça. "Le labyrinthe est une part de mes défenses. Ce sont les bâtiments que vous pouvez voir en partie qui contiennent mes pensées, ma mémoire et mes connaissances. Venez-voir."

Et une nouvelle fois, le drôle de mouvement de ses doigts les emmena à toute allure, et c'est seulement un instant plus tard que Harry retrouva son équilibre, se trouvant en face d'un grand manoir, ou plutôt un palais, plus petit que Poudlard mais orné d'une grâce et d'une élégance qui semblait tout à fait féminine, de manière luxueusement grandiose.

"Wow," murmura Harry, ne trouvant pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il voyait d'une meilleure façon.

"Valencay, un château en France," dit Hermione. "Ou plutôt ma reproduction mentale de ce château. C'est le palais de souvenirs que j'ai construit au cours de l'année. Entrons."

Elle marcha vers l'énorme double porte et l'ouvrit d'un autre geste de l'index. Doucement, prenant beaucoup de précautions, Ron et Harry la suivirent dans le hall d'entrée.

C'était une bibliothèque.

Ou plutôt, c'était _la_ bibliothèque, un endroit que seul une véritable amoureuse des livres comme Hermione pouvait avoir imaginé, un endroit impossible à construire excepté dans un château imaginé dans un esprit, où les lois de la physique n'avaient aucune emprise.

La pièce était énorme, plus grande que le bâtiment entier qu'on voyait depuis l'extérieur, et Harry pouvait voir de nombreuses portes menant de cette pièce vers d'autres probablement aussi vastes que celle là.

Et partout, il y avait des livres. Des étagères et des étagères de livres, atteignant le haut plafond et descendant jusqu'au sol. Harry ne vit aucune échelle ou galerie permettant de les atteindre, mais il supposa que ces choses n'étaient pas nécessaires dans un esprit. Des tas de livres étaient empilés sur le sol et autour de bureaux de différentes proportions, et certains reposaient ouverts sur des bras de fauteuils ou des lutrins. Il devait y avoir dix fois les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard ici, et ça n'était que la première pièce !

"Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai décidé de visualiser mes pensées, mémoires et connaissances sous forme de livres," expliqua Hermione. "Pas surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Quelques événements et émotions sont visualisées comme des peintures ou des statues," elle pointa du doigt les oeuvres d'art éparpillées à travers la pièce que Harry n'avait même pas remarquées, tout à l'observation choquée de tous ces livres. "Mais ce sont des exceptions.

"Ce palais se compose de plusieurs pièces, chacune d'entre elle se référant à un certain domaine de connaissances, une part de ma vie ou de mes souvenirs. Cette pièce contient les connaissances générales auxquelles j'ai besoin d'accéder régulièrement et rapidement. Au moins un souvenir a besoin d'être revu, ou un fait besoin d'être utilisé, au plus il est rangé loin d'ici. Il y a aussi un placard où sont cachées les choses les plus dangereuses."

Elle s'arrêta un moment, comme si elle attendait quelques questions des deux visiteurs de son esprit, qui se tenaient toujours au milieu de la pièce, regardant les milliers, non, millions de livres autour d'eux.

"Les groupes de livres sur le sol représentent les projets sur lesquels je travaille en ce moment, et les livres ouverts sont les choses que j'utilise maintenant, comme les compétences d'Occlumencie nécessaires à vous amener jusqu'ici. Pendant que les livres eux-mêmes restent là, l'espace autour de nous change, s'accordant aux circonstances extérieures. C'est de cette façon que je préfère mon esprit, mais quand je joue l'écolière innocente…"

Pendant un moment, le monde autour d'eux vacilla puis redevint net, leur présentant à présent des murs roses et un plafond bleu clair. Harry regarda le sol et vit des images qui lui rappelèrent le film Cendrillon qu'il avait vu étant petit.

"Tandis que quand je travaille hors de l'école…" De nouveau, la réalité vacilla et le bâtiment autour d'eux se changea en une structure froide faite de verre et d'acier, avec des tons gris foncé et rouge qui dominaient la scène. "Mon palais mental s'adapte aux situations. Certaines pièces vont disparaître sous terre dans les différents modes, et la seul chose qui ne changera pas c'est le contenu de cette pièce principale. Ça, et ma trappe."

Hermione montra le sol de ce qui était maintenant redevenu le château français, et ils virent la contour discret d'une trappe devant eux. "Mon dernier retranchement si un jour il arrive qu'une attaque me submerge."

Elle demeura silencieuse un moment, et Harry, regardant son profil se découper dans la lumière dorée de son ciel artificiel, se demanda à quoi elle pensait, si elle se demandait quand cette attaque viendrait et comment elle y survivrait.

"Maintenant, si vous voulez organiser votre esprit de la façon requise pour votre entraînement de Légilimencie," continua-elle ensuite, toute trace de pensivité ayant été remplacée par son attitude professorale. "La première chose que vous aurez à faire est d'apprendre à visualiser vos pensées et la façon dont elle arrivent. Il pourrait vous aider de choisir un endroit où les placer, comme je l'ai fais avec Valencay, ou de les imaginer comme une série de photos. J'ai trié quelques oeuvres théoriques là dessus, et une fois que vous les aurez lues, vous devriez être capable d'atteindre ce point de méditation…"

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en voyant un sourire sarcastique s'étendre sur le visage de Ron. _Et voilà que son imagination se met en marche_ , pensa-il. _Je serais très surpris si son esprit ne ressemblait pas à un terrain de Quidditch, avec ses souvenirs simplements jetés à travers les buts et laissés à traîner là._

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur_ _: Le château de Valencay a appartenu à Charles Maurice de Talleyrand Périgord, qui était un ingénieux homme d'état et diplomate avant, pendant et après la Révolution Française, un des rares à avoir survécu à cette période avec le corps et les pouvoirs intacts. Peut-être que ce n'est pas par hasard qu'Hermione a choisi ce château parmi tous les autres ?_

 _Le palais de la mémoire est un moyen mnémotechnique développé par des moines médiévaux. C'est comme ce que disait Hermione : vous imaginez une pièce dans votre tête, et dans cette pièce vous placez des artefacts connectés à certains souvenirs et certaines pensées. Si vous être un maître en la matière, ça vous permet d'examiner, stocker et recombiner les pensées et les souvenirs à votre guise. C'est ingénieux !_


	5. 57 La belle dame sans merci

57\. La belle dame sans merci

La clairière dans laquelle Severus avait transplané semblait être au milieu d'une forêt aussi profonde et étendue que la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard. Un sort de détection informa Severus qu'à gauche, à droite et derrière lui, ne se trouvait aucune vie humaine sur plusieurs kilomètres. Devant lui, par contre, à l'autre bout de la clairière, se tenait une maison.

Severus grimaça en étudiant son apparence et la structure de ses défenses. Comme beaucoup d'organisations, les Aurors plaçaient leurs cachettes au milieu de nulle part, espérant minimiser le risque que quelqu'un tombe dessus par accident.

Bien sûr, aucun accident n'amènerait quelqu'un jusqu'ici, mais si jamais un sorcier mettait les pieds dans cette clairière, il serait automatiquement attiré par cet étrange petit cottage entouré de puissants boucliers et de sortilèges repousse-moldu.

Cacher quelque chose dans les bois en espérant que personne ne le voie n'était pas la façon de Severus de concevoir l'invisibilité.

Mais pour une matinée ça serait suffisant. Il n'y avait que trois représentants des Aurors à l'intérieur dont Severus connaissait les caractéristiques, et aucun de ses sorts et enchantements ne détectait de piège ou de brèche dans la sécurité.

Severus agita sa baguette, envoyant le message à Tonks et Albus que la voie était libre pour transplaner, puis il enleva le double charme qu'il avait placé sur son visage et son apparence extérieure.

Quand il eut fini, le double pop de Tonks et Dumbledore l'informa que le groupe était au complet.

"Quelle belle petite maison," déclara Albus joyeusement. "C'est un endroit parfait pour discuter entre amis !"

Tonks renifla. "Amis," répéta-elle sarcastiquement. "Ce mot me dit que vous n'avez jamais rencontré John Malone de votre vie, Albus."

"Notre agent de liaison ne semble pas être l'Auror que vous auriez choisi, Tonks," commenta Severus de sa voix de velours. "Incompétent ?"

"Moins qu'impertinent", répondit-elle à voix basse. "Je ne sais pas comment il réussit à faire ça mais il arrive à mettre tout le monde sur les nerfs dans les trois premières minutes qui suivent sa rencontre. C'est vraiment un don."

"Quelle chance," dit Albus. "J'essaie toujours de rencontrer autant de personnes douées que possible. Ils font des connaissances tellement intéressantes." Le regard qu'il jeta à Tonks était excessivement joyeux.

 _Tu parles d'une stratégie_ , pensa Severus, trouvant difficile de ne pas laisser paraître son amusement. Avec la folie d'Albus poussée à son maximum, les cheveux de Tonks qui alternaient entre le rouge et le vert fluo, et ses propres robes noires tourbillonnantes et son visage austère, ils devaient faire un petit groupe plutôt irritant.

Suffisamment irritant pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient des Aurors tout en les gardant dans leur poche.

"Sommes-nous prêt, alors ?" s'enquit Albus, toujours avec cette voix folle-mais-joyeuse, et Severus s'attendit à ce qu'il se mette à chanter The Mad Hatter's Song à tout moment.

"Tout à fait prêt," répondit-il sèchement."Tonks ?"

Elle acquiesça joyeusement. Ça faisait des jours qu'ils revoyaient leur stratégie encore et encore, et elle avait clairement hâte de commencer ce pourquoi ils étaient là. "Allons-y !"

Severus lui jeta un regard renfrogné et elle eut un rictus en retour, complètement insensible. _Hermione a ruiné ma réputation_ , pensa-il un moment, puis il remplaça son regard par un sourire glacé. Le rictus de Tonks disparu alors qu'elle levait les yeux sur lui, et ses pas devinrent hésitants. _Tout compte fait, peut-être pas._

Les deux groupes étaient conscients de la présence de l'autre, mais Albus toqua quand même poliment et attendit jusqu'à ce que la porte brute du cottage leur soit ouverte. Dans le cadre de la porte se tenait un homme que Severus détesta immédiatement. Ses épais cheveux bruns étaient coupés très courts et ses yeux bleus et humides lui rappelèrent Peter Pettigrow. Son visage était très rouge et son cou épais et ses bras très musclés suggéraient une parentèle plus proche des singes que ce que pouvaient prétendre la plupart des gens aujourd'hui.

De manière assez surprenante, Severus se rendit compte, alors que ses yeux jetaient un regard furtif à Tonks et qu'il voyait ses cheveux clignoter violemment, que pour une fois, cette antipathie semblait partagée par sa collègue la plus aimable. Ce devait donc être Malone.

Malone ne les salua pas tout de suite. À la place, ses yeux voyagèrent sur le corps de Tonks, s'attardant sur sa poitrine un peu trop longuement pour que ça soit accidentel. Il se tourna ensuite vers Severus, ignorant significativement toute chose excepté son avant bras gauche où la Marque des Ténèbres se trouvait enfouie sous les couches de ses vêtements. Enfin, il dirigea son regard vers Albus, observant ses robes hautes en couleur et sa longue barbe, laissant un sourire moqueur fleurir sur ses lèvres pendant un petit moment.

Tonks avait raison, pensa Severus alors qu'il regardait l'homme en retour, laissant _ses_ yeux posés sur la petite protubérance au dessus de sa ceinture qui montrait que Mr. Malone n'avait pas pris l'exercice de tout son corps aussi sérieusement que celui de ses bras.

Malone était en effet le genre à énerver les gens au bout de quelques minutes. Mais il ne s'était pas soucié d'élever ce talent au rang d'art, comme l'avait fait Severus. Il leva le regard pour rencontrer ses yeux bleus, humide et en colère, et souleva un sourcil moqueur.

" _Auror_ Malone ?" demanda-il, donnant à ses mots un ton sceptique qui montrait très clairement ses doutes qu'un homme avec une telle stature puisse être embauché chez les Aurors.

Le visage rouge devint encore plus rouge, et Malone baissa le menton comme un taureau en colère prêt à charger.

"Oui," dit-il, grognant plus que parlant, s'attendant apparemment à un commentaire dégradant. À la place, Severus hocha la tête et fit un rictus. Et il était un maître en rictus, comme Hermione le lui avait souvent dit, et le geste se montra aussi efficace qu'à l'accoutumée.

S'il avait été seul, la situation aurait dégénéré en duel ici et maintenant, mettant fin aux négociations avant même qu'elles aient eu une chance de commencer. Mais il n'était pas seul, et Albus s'avança au moment exact où l'agressivité de Malone l'aurait poussé à l'action.

"Enchanté," déclara-il, s'avançant et attrapant la main de Malone, la secouant joyeusement de haut en bas. "Je suis toujours ravi de rencontrer des hommes qui estiment la mode autant que moi. La plupart de mes collègues ne possèdent pas un soupçon d'intérêt pour l'art exquis des couleurs."

Il se tourna à moitié vers Severus avec un regard de reproche.

Malone, réalisant seulement tardivement que le vieillard fou semblait avoir interprété son regard comme un compliment, fut pris en étau entre deux sentiments contradictoires : la colère envers Severus et l'embarras envers Albus. Cela semblait être trop pour lui, et pendant un moment Severus s'attendit à ce qu'il s'éteigne simplement et redémarre, mais à ce moment précis Tonks s'avança.

"Malone," le salua-elle sèchement. "Allons-y, nous n'avons pas toute la matinée pour ça."

Probablement pour la première fois en dix ans, Malone obéit à un ordre de quelqu'un sans être sous son commandement direct. Pendant qu'il les menait à travers un couloir vers une grande pièce qui avait été transformée hâtivement en bureau, Severus put voir son irritation grandir. Avec un peu de chance, ça lui prendrait la moitié de la réunion pour comprendre ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver.

 _Parfois, j'adore vraiment Albus._

Toujours en pleine confusion, Malone fis un pas sur le côté, leur permettant ainsi de voir les autres occupants de la pièce. Il y avait un homme aux cheveux blancs avec un sourire accueillant qui parsemait son visage de centaines de rides, probablement Mullberry, le doyen des Aurors avec lequel Severus avait conversé par hibou postal, et une femme dans la quarantaine, à l'air très professionnel dans sa robe-tailleur à rayures.

 _Amanda Triple_ , pensa Severus, son esprit cherchant quelles implications et possibilités sa présence suggérait. _La secrétaire-assistante personnelle de Rufus Scrimgeour. Hé bien, il semblerait que nous soyons assez importants._

Une fois la longue procédure ses salutations et présentations terminée, leurs hôtes les menèrent à une table rectangulaire autour de laquelle étaient disposées des chaises, trois de chaque côté. Mullberry s'assit sur la chaise du milieu faisant dos à la fenêtre et Triple pris la chaise à sa gauche, ce qui laissa la place la plus proche de la porte pour Malone.

À la surprise des Aurors, Dumbledore choisit la chaise de droite, en face de Malone, laissant la position d'honneur au milieu à Tonks. Du point de vue d'Albus, c'était évident - Tonks serait à l'avenir responsable des contacts entre les Aurors et l'Ordre, après tout -, mais au vu de leurs expressions, il était évident qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'Albus, en tant que doyen et leader de l'Ordre - sans compter le plus puissant d'entre eux - prenne le commandement.

Une chose de plus pour les déstabiliser. Au plus il y en aurait, au mieux ce serait.

"Bien, alors," dit Mullberry, débutant officiellement la réunion. "Avant que nous commencions à discuter les détails de notre future coopération, laissez moi vous faire de nouveau part notre plaisir que cette réunion ait finalement lieu. Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous conscients de l'importance de l'unité en face de ce terrible danger que représentent Celui-qui-ne-doit-pas-être-nommé et ses pitoyables fidèles, et je…"

Il hésita, probablement parce qu'il avait remarqué le sourire moqueur qui s'étendait sur les lèvres de Severus comme un chat paresseux et satisfait. Les yeux de Malone, toujours fixés sur l'avant bras de Severus, furent suffisants pour faire passer le message.

Severus trouva finalement qu'il aimait plutôt bien Malone tant qu'il demeurait silencieux - il n'y avait pas de meilleur outil que l'idiotie des autres pour mettre son point de vue en valeur.

"Et je…" Les yeux de Mullberry se précipitèrent sur Tonks, mais l'air minaudant que la jeune auror montrait ne servit qu'à augmenter sa confusion. Il se tourna finalement vers Albus, qui hocha la tête, d'un doyen à l'autre, et lui sourit de manière indulgente.

"C'est bien vrai, je dois dire. Je pourrais pas être plus d'accord avec ça. Maintenant, concernant ces détails…"

Et là dessus, Albus reprit la réunion en main. On ne pourrait pas la lui reprendre - une fois qu'il avait commencé à parler il était tout bonnement impossible de l'arrêter. Non qu'il interrompe les gens ou ignore ce qu'ils avaient à dire, c'était plutôt sa façon d'intégrer ce qu'ils disaient dans son propre système de pensées et de structure de phrases, jusqu'à ce que chaque dialogue semble devenir son propre monologue, les autres participants étant réduits au rôle d'explorateurs des formidables grottes que formaient les pensées d'Albus Dumbledore.

Habituellement, ils étaient même flattés de ce rôle.

Ils avaient un large éventail de sujets à discuter au cours de cette première réunion qui, ils l'espéraient, mènerait à une coopération fructueuse entre le département des Aurors et l'Ordre, et beaucoup de ces sujets étaient sensibles.

Alors que les Aurors ne voyaient pas de problème à récupérer des informations de l'Ordre sur les attaques et les possibles emplacements des Mangemorts, ils _voyaient_ un problème dans le fait que Tonks serait leur agent de liaison. Ils furent ravis qu'on leur propose d'apprendre les mécanismes de l'Oubliette à retardement mais l'idée qu'aucun Auror ne serait admis au quartier général de l'Ordre sans y être soumis, ainsi qu'à un Fidelitas mis en place par le Directeur ou Severus lui même, leur parut moins séduisante.

Ils furent outrés que la longue liste des plans de l'Ordre demeure un secret, sortilège d'Oubliettes ou pas.

Mais à la fin, malgré beaucoup de changement de couleur de la part de Tonks, quelques commentaires _vraiment_ déroutants mais néanmoins fortement nébuleux d'Albus et quelques remarques caustiques à propos de la traditionnelle incapacité des Aurors à garder des secrets et à agir conformément au Code du secret magique, accompagnées d'assez peu subtiles menaces du chef des renseignements, ils s'en tirèrent à bon compte.

À la fin de ces trois heures de négociations, les représentants de l'Ordre tenaient le traité de leurs rêves, les Aurors ayant été forcés à s'y plier.

Un regard à Amanda Triple informa Severus qu'elle n'était _pas contente_ de l'issue des négociations. Pas du tout.

"Un dernier point, avant de conclure cette réunion," annonça-elle finalement, les yeux brillants.

 _Oh s'il vous plaît_ , pensa Severus, pas certain de savoir s'il était plus irrité par son manque de subtilité ou par le fait qu'elle croie fermement qu'elle pouvait vraiment leur tendre un piège.

"Oui, ma chère ?" dit Albus avec un sourire radieux. Pendant un moment, son visage tiqua, et Severus sut qu'elle se demandait si la satisfaction personnelle d'aboyer sur cet homme des plus irritant valait le risque de se mettre à dos le sorcier le plus puissant de ce siècle. Comme toujours avec ces idiots du ministère, le pouvoir l'emporta.

"Cela concerne la raison pour laquelle cette coopération s'est faite à l'origine," continua-elle avec un petit sourire acide. "Avec la légalisation de votre Ordre, et le comportement… discutable du Ministre Fudge rapporté par deux de nos Aurors."

"Certainement, ma chère," Le rayonnement d'Albus était équivalent à une lampe halogène. Et son sourire à elle celui d'un très gros citron.

"Alors que nos Aurors ont pu nous raconter le comportement du Ministre en détail, ils n'ont pas été capable de nous informer ce qui l'avait causé, excepté une vague référence à…" Elle consulta ses notes et fronça les sourcils. "Une jeune fille."

La confusion qui s'étala rapidement sur les visages d'Albus et Tonks était juste parfaite - honnête et immédiate, mais juste un soupçon trop prononcée pour être réelle. Bien que Malone soit trop balourd pour remarquer quoi que ce soit et que Mullberry soit toujours en train d'essayer de comprendre comment les négociations avaient pu prendre ce drôle de chemin, Triple remarqua manifestement qu'ils savaient de quoi elle parlait, et qu'ils voulaient qu'elle sache qu'ils le savaient.

Son sourire devint un wagon entier de citrons.

"Bien sûr nous ne voulons pas nous mêler de vos affaires internes." L'éclat de ses yeux leur dit à tous que c'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, vraiment faire. "Mais nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de nous poser des question sur cette étrange… amnésie sélective."

Elle fixa Albus d'un regard inquisiteur, mais le vieux sorcier continua à jouer la confusion, ainsi que Tonks, et elle se tourna donc vers Severus.

Qui lui sourit. Vivement. "Vraiment ?" demanda-il, semblant intéressé, élargissant son sourire pour que ses canines soient visibles. "Hé bien," ronronna-il, et là dessus il entendit un son ressemblant très fort à un petit gémissement venant de Mullberry. "Il est bon d'entendre que vous vous souciez des étranges incidents qui arrivent à vos hommes."

Son regard se rétrécit à ces mots, et elle laissa complètement tomber son sourire. "Nous nous posons des questions sur la _raison_ de cette amnésie," expliqua-elle, sa voix dissimulant à peine sa dureté.

Severus haussa les épaules, échangea un regard rapide avec Albus, puis se leva, surplombant soudainement les Auros assis, ses robes noires lui donnant l'apparence d'un Détraqueur.

"Je me demanderais aussi, à votre place," acquiesça-il, puis il haussa les épaules.

"C'est probablement un manque dans leur entraînement," suggéra-il vaguement, avec juste un soupçon de moquerie dansant derrière ces mots. "Il est choquant de voir combien de personnes ont la mémoire comme une passoire, ces temps-ci."

Là dessus, Albus et Tonks se levèrent également, s'éloignèrent de la table, s'inclinèrent de concert, avant de quitter la maison d'un pas rapide et déterminé et ils transplanèrent avant qu'Amanda Triple ne se remettre de cet outrage.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il était six heures quand Severus rentra finalement au quartier général. Il avait fait suivre leur réunion avec les Aurors par quelques visites dans les planques et les repères secrets de ses espions, entrecoupées par beaucoup de transplanages aléatoires, d'utilisation de Portoloins et de voyages par Cheminette pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas possible de le suivre. Bien que cette journée ait été plus que réussie, il fut content de laisser tomber ses robes pour pénétrer dans son bureau vêtu de l'habituelle combinaison de pantalon et chemise de ces derniers temps.

Une théière l'attendait sur son bureau, probablement laissée là par Jane.

Il sourit. Ça ressemblait tellement à Jane de s'être souvenue qu'il ne rentrerait pas dans ses appartements ce soir là. Elle avait toujours été ainsi, dure à l'extérieur, attentionnée à l'intérieur.

Elle était capable de ne jamais vous adresser un mot gentil, mais quand le besoin se faisait sentir, elle se battait pour ceux qu'elle aimait comme une lionne.

Ce qui n'était pas sans rappeler son autre lionne, Hermione, médita-il, et cette pensé le fit revenir à son travail. Quittant son bureau par une porte masquée par des enchantements pour tous sauf Hermione, Albus et lui, il entra dans sa volière personnelle en quête du paquet qu'il attendait.

Il n'y avait pas de paquet de Plangett, le faussaire qu'il avait chargé de fabriquer la fausse prophétie. Pas plus qu'il n'y avait de mot d'Hermione l'informant qu'elle avait réceptionné le paquet et emporté avec elle.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Ça ne s'accordait pas avec ses plans, qui prévoyaient, en fait, l'arrivée de la prophétie pour la veille au soir. Et si la prophétie n'arrivait pas bientôt, ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient un problème.

Et un de la pire espèce.

Le froncement de sourcil de Severus s'intensifia alors qu'il quittait la volière et traversait son bureau en direction de la pièce principale, où la cheminée connectée au réseau extérieur était située.

Ce soir là était la nuit du bal d'été de Voldemort, la nuit qu'ils avaient choisie pour que la prophétie soit remise au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et comme ils avaient monté une scène entre Harry et Hermione il y a plus d'une semaine, une scène où elle le convainquait de déposer le souvenir de la prophétie dans une Pensine pour qu'elle puisse le voir, ils ne pouvaient plus y ajouter les nouveaux éléments nécessaires à montrer un déroulement crédible des événements.

Hermione avait besoin d'avoir le souvenir de la prophétie dans sa mémoire, la fausse prophétie, et elle avait besoin d'une explication convaincante pour expliquer son transfert dans le cristal de stockage avec lequel elle se présenterait devant Voldemort.

Normalement ça n'aurait posé de problème à aucun d'entre eux. Un Legilimens de ce niveau pouvait facilement créer ou modifier des souvenirs, ou assembler un nouveau souvenir à partir de différents éléments, comme un monteur créait un film à partir des scènes dont il disposait. Mais avec ce souvenir en particulier, utiliser une telle technique était simplement trop risqué.

Même si Voldemort n'avait aucune raison de douter de l'intégrité d'Hermione, avec un événement de cette importance il scruterait quand même chaque fragment de mémoire qui soit en connexion avec, et chaque imperfection, chaque petite erreur dans ces souvenirs mèneraient à des conséquences de la pire espèce.

Donc elle ne pouvait pas simplement inventer ces souvenirs, et même les assembler comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal était trop risqué. Et maintenant ils n'avaient plus les heures nécessaires à la préparation d'une nouvelle séquence de souvenirs, les heures nécessaires pour regarder la prophétie, examiner le cristal et en créer un nouveau, il leur restait trop peu de temps.

Content qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre ne soit encore arrivé pour leur réunion vespérale, Severus alluma un feu d'un mouvement de poignet et jeta une poignée de poudre de Cheminette dans les flammes.

Cela prit à Plangett plus d'une minute pour arriver dans la pièce où la tête impatiente de Severus reposait dans les flammes, et quand il fut là, le tremblement nerveux de ses mains indiqua à Severus plus que ce qu'il voulait savoir.

"Je suis désolé, Severus," lui dit Plangett. "Mais le cristal que j'ai utilisé pour stocker la prophétie s'est brisé, je suis en train de recommencer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais j'aurais besoin d'au moins deux heures de plus pour le terminer !"

Severus dut fermer les yeux alors qu'il sentait la rage enfler en lui. _Ça ne serait pas sage de le tuer maintenant_ , se conseilla-il, surmontant sa colère en fermant brusquement son esprit. _Mais peut-être… plus tard…_

Quand il réouvrit les yeux, sa promesse intérieure semblait être inscrite sur son visage assez clairement, parce que Plangett déglutit et et recula de quelques pas dans la pièce.

"Laisse moi mettre les choses au clair, Plangett," dit Severus, très doucement et très calmement, mais le velours de sa voix ne fit qu'augmenter la peur de Plangett. À juste titre.

"Si cette prophétie n'est pas prête à 19h30, quand je me présenterais de nouveau, je m'assurerais personnellement que tu ne me décevras plus jamais. Tu sais l'importance de ce cristal, et si tu fais échouer mes plans avec ton incompétence, ta femme, tes enfants et toi vivrez dans le regret. Mais pas pour très longtemps. C'est bien compris ?"

Des hochements de tête frénétiques furent la seule réponse que cette calme déclaration reçut, et la dernière chose que vit Severus avant de se retirer du feu fut le derrière de Plangett, se précipitant hors de la pièce, cette partie de son corps n'ayant probablement jamais été aussi rapide.

Mais Severus n'en tira aucune satisfaction. Ses pas étaient lourds quand il quitta la cheminée, retourna dans son bureau et griffonna une courte note, qu'il attacha à la patte d'un hibou. Le thé sur son bureau demeura intact alors qu'il se jetait à corps perdu dans cette tâche impossible qui consistait à s'assurer que leur plan - et Hermione - survive à la nuit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Au moment où Harry entra dans le quartier général, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un coup d'oeil aux visages de Maugrey, Remus et Tonks lui dit qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé, mais l'atmosphère pesante de la pièce, le visage grave de Dumbledore et la porte ouverte du bureau de Severus, à travers laquelle ils pouvaient voir leur chef des renseignements assis à son bureau, griffonnant furieusement, parlaient pour eux.

Doucement, il s'approcha du Directeur. "Professeur," s'enquit-il discrètement. "Que…"

Mais l'aura dorée d'une des tapisseries l'interrompit. Draco passa à travers, désorienté pendant une seconde comme tout le monde, sauf Hermione et Severus, qui semblaient même aimer ce moyen de transport, puis il remarqua Harry debout à côté du Directeur et marcha rapidement vers eux.

"Comment…" commença-il, seulement pour s'arrêter brusquement quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

"Draco," dit Severus, sa main restant là un peu plus que nécessaire. "Viens avec moi, s'il te plait. Il y a quelque chose dont il faut que nous discutions."

Draco leva les yeux vers le chef des renseignements puis pâlit légèrement devant la gravité de son expression, mais il hocha la tête et suivit Severus dans son bureau sans un mot de plus. Avec un claquement catégorique, la porte se referma derrière eux.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda de nouveau Harry, soudain frénétiquement inquiet. "Est-ce que Draco est en danger ?"

"Ce n'est rien de la sorte, Harry," répondit Dumbledore de son ton bienveillant habituel, mais la façon dont ses yeux se promenaient dans la pièce indiqua à Harry qu'il n'était pas vraiment concentré sur ce qu'il disait. "Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, il y a quelque chose d'important qu'il faut que je…"

Et il dévia vers la porte pour rejoindre Severus et Draco dans l'autre pièce. Cette fois la fermeture de la porte sonna comme un sinistre présage.

Harry était à présent suffisamment Serpentard pour ne pas garder les yeux fixés sur l'entrée du bureau de Severus de manière trop flagrante, mais pendant qu'il conversait avec les autres membres de l'Ordre et saluait Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley et les jumeaux quand ils entrèrent dans le quartier général, son esprit était fixé sur cette porte, constamment, et tout ce temps il se demandait ce qu'il se passait là dedans.

Finalement, après que Harry ait lutté au moins une douzaine de fois contre la pulsion qui le poussait à simplement traverser la pièce et entrer dans le bureau, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Severus en sortit à grands pas, sans accorder un regard vers les autres occupants de la pièce.

Avant que quiconque puisse l'approcher et poser des questions sur cet étrange comportement, il avait ouvert la communication par cheminette et sa tête avait disparu dans les flammes vertes. Après un moment, sa main gauche suivit , seulement pour être ramenée du feu un moment plus tard, portant maintenant un petit sac de velour foncé.

Alors qu'il éteignait les flammes et examinait la chose contenue dans la pochette en velour, tournant le dos aux autres, Dumbledore les dirigea vers leurs chaises avec une hâte inhabituelle.

Marchant vers sa place habituelle, Harry essaya de croiser le regard de Draco, mais son ami Serpentard, plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et ayant les lèvres pincées, évita ses yeux.

Harry put sentir un poids désagréable lui tomber dans l'estomac. Quoi qu'il se passait ici, ça n'était pas bon du tout.

Ils n'y eut pas de félicitations cette fois, seulement Dumbledore ajustant sa position sur sa chaise et Severus venant se placer debout derrière sa place de l'autre côté de la table.

Avec précautions, leur chef des renseignements plaça le sac sur le bois poli en face de lui.

"Ceci," leur dit-il, la voix neutre. "Est la prophétie falsifiée."

Voyant le trouble parmi eux, il hocha la tête et continua. "Oui. Je sais. Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu. Elle devrait déjà être en possession d'Hermione, qui est censée quitter Poudlard dans moins de dix minutes. Mais malheureusement, notre faussaire ne l'a pas livrée à temps. Et maintenant nous avons le problème de construire une séquence de souvenirs crédible.

"Explique," ordonna la voix rauque de Maugrey, et Severus, toujours debout à sa place, hocha de nouveau la tête.

"À l'origine," dit-il. "Nous avions planifié qu'Hermione se renseignerait sur la méthode de stockage que Plangett utilise et reconstruirait par elle-même le cristal. Elle aurait pu ajouter ce souvenir à ceux que nous avions déjà joués et aurait ainsi pu expliquer à Voldemort comment elle était entrée en possession de la prophétie et comment elle l'avait mise en forme. Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, nous n'avons pas le temps pour cette approche. C'est pourquoi nous allons changer l'histoire. Au lieu de construire le cristal elle-même, elle dira au Seigneur des Ténèbres que Draco l'a fait. Ainsi, nous aurons seulement à jouer le transfert de la prophétie de lui à elle."

Il s'arrêta un moment, attendant des questions, mais aucune ne vint.

"Mais ça doit être fait maintenant, et sans accrocs. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour un deuxième essai."

"Et Hermione est d'accord avec ça ?" demanda Harry, sachant bien à quel point Hermione détestait les changements de dernière minute dans ses plans.

"Elle n'a pas dit non," répondit rapidement Severus, et quelque chose dans son expression avertit Harry de ne pas poser plus de questions.

Malheureusement, il n'avait pas averti les autres.

"Je ne comprend pas," dit Molly Weasley. "Vous avez certainement discuté de ce plan à deux et déterminé qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ?"

"Hermione se prépare," dit Severus froidement. "Avant un événement de cette importance elle ne voit personne, et surtout pas moi. Elle viendra ici, prendra la prophétie et repartira sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne lui adresse la parole.

"Mais pourquoi ?" s'enquit Tonks, ne remarquant apparemment pas l'énorme panneau "Ne pose pas de questions là dessus" qui était apparu dans les yeux soudain menaçants de Snape.

"Parce que ce n'est ni un jeu, ni le carnaval, Tonks," aboya-il. "C'est une question de vie ou de mort, et nous ne pouvons pas risquer que sa concentration soit troublée même pour une seconde."

Molly Weasley secoua la tête. "Je vous ai vus travailler tous les deux," déclara-elle catégoriquement, et Harry, irrité, eut envie de taper sa tête contre la table. Il semblait que quelle que soit leur opinion, cette façon de s'y accrocher peu importe la situation semblait propre aux Weasley. "Tu ne peux qu'aider à sa concentration. Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas la voir avant un événement aussi important ? Ça lui donnerait de la force !"

"Elle ne veut pas que je voie les choses qu'elle fait pour se mettre en condition." répondit-il sèchement. "C'est mieux comme ça. Tu verras pourquoi au moment où elle entrera."

Il échangea un regard avec Draco, puis tourna la tête à l'autre bout de la salle, et le Serpentard acquiesça silencieusement, suivant la direction indiquée par le chef des renseignements sans un regard en arrière, prenant le sac contenant la fausse prophétie;

"Pourquoi c'est Malfoy qui doit lui donner ?" demanda Maugrey, ne faisant toujours pas complètement confiance au Serpentard.

"Parce qu'il est le seul de qui elle puisse la récupérer sans risque," expliqua Severus, son ton suggérant, comme le savaient ceux qui avaient étudié avec lui, qu'il allait perdre patience, et très bientôt. Mais Maugrey n'avais jamais été un de ses élèves, et donc il leva seulement un sourcil en le regardant, demandant silencieusement une explication.

Severus soupira, mais capitula sans plus de discussion.

"Hermione va devoir enregistrer ces images, parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va très certainement fouiller méticuleusement dans son esprit au vu de l'importance de la situation. Draco est le seul "Mangemort loyal" parmi nous, et en outre, excepté moi-même il est le seul qui puisse jouer le comportement approprié."

Un mouvement sec de la main empêcha Tonks de l'interrompre. "Elle va arriver d'une minute à l'autre maintenant," leur dit-il, un soupçon de nervosité dans la voix. "Normalement, je ne vous permettrais pas de regarder, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter ce point maintenant, donc je vais seulement vous dire une fois de plus de rester absolument silencieux. Notre plan dépend de cet unique souvenir critique. Je vais lever une barrière magique séparant cette partie de la pièce de l'autre. Elle ne pourra pas vous voir ou vous entendre, mais ne les interrompez pas, quoi qu'il puisse se passer."

Molly Weasley eut l'air de vouloir discuter ce point, mais Ron, qui avait visiblement appris sa leçon, se déplaça jusqu'à sa mère, pris son bras et commença à murmurer à son oreille, jusqu'à ce qu'elle hoche la tête à contrecoeur.

Le bruit de l'ouverture de la porte détourna l'attention de Harry de ses compagnons membres de l'Ordre, et même si il s'attendait à ce que ce soit elle, cela lui demanda un moment avant de reconnaître Hermione, et alors seul le regard d'avertissement de Snape empêcha l'exclamation qui montait dans sa gorge de sortir.

Jamais, de tous les rôles qu'elle avait joué, même pas en tant que Martha Harritt, Hermione ne lui avait parue si transformée, si complètement différente de sa Hermione par tous les aspects. Excepté Voldemort lui même, c'était la chose la plus effrayante qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

"Draco," salua-elle le Serpentard se tenant devant la cheminée. Même sa voix avait changé, un étrange mélange d'agressivité et de soumission, sombre et dangereuse comme ses yeux.

"L'as-tu ?" demanda-elle, sa voix étant maintenant un lent et sensuel ronronnement qui suintait la luxure par tous les pores de sa peau. _C'est Hermione_ , se dit-il fermement, mais quand elle marcha, non, glissa vers Draco, et que sa cape s'ouvrit, révélant une robe impossiblement moulante qui semblait enlacer chaque courbe de son corps, un décolleté si profond que sa poitrine semblait pouvoir en sortir à tout moment, il ne put retenir un cuisant rougissement de s'étaler sur ses joues. Non. Ce n'était pas Hermione.

"Bien sûr."

La tête de Harry pivota en vitesse vers Draco, et, à en juger par le mouvement autour de lui, sa tête ne fut pas la seule. La voix de Draco avait complètement changé durant les quelques minutes depuis lesquelles il avait quitté la table, et, comme le remarqua Harry quand il observa son apparence, le reste également.

À la place du Draco légèrement arrogant mais ouvert et amical qu'il était devenu au cours de ces derniers mois, le Malfoy était de retour. Mais il n'y avait rien de drôle ou d'exagéré en lui, cette fois. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de faire ses preuves, il surpassait même son père dans cette élégance silencieuse et cette aura de puissance.

C'est seulement maintenant qu'il se tenait comme un roi que Harry remarqua à quel point il était grand, et à quel point son corps et ses jambes étaient bien dessinés. Son nez se fronçait légèrement, comme s'il sentait l'odeur de quelque chose de pourri, mais la mimique qui donnait l'air stupide à sa mère lui allait en revanche parfaitement bien, et son expression était si convaincante que Harry se retint de tourner la tête pour vérifier l'odeur de ses aisselles.

Il était un prince de sang pur, et dans les temps anciens, ils l'auraient vénéré comme un dieu.

Maintenant, il souriait, un sourire sombre et mauvais qui ne faisait qu'augmenter l'impression de dangerosité qui émanait de lui, et il leva la main vers elle. Et comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, Hermione fit une profonde révérence devant lui, prenant sa main et baisant la grosse chevalière à son majeur.

À travers ses cils épais, elle le regardait avidement, un sourire dangereux sur le visage lui découvrant ses dents. Elle aussi, avait l'air d'une princesse aux yeux de Harry, une déesse des ténèbres et des désirs secrets et interdits.

"Oh Draco, ne me fais pas attendre," plaida-elle.

Draco rit sinistrement. "Dis s'il te plait, sang-de-bourbe," ordonna-il, et elle se redressa, pressant légèrement sa poitrine contre lui alors qu'elle glissait le long de son corps, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rubis arrivent près de son oreille.

"Donne la moi," ronronna-elle dans son oreille, comme une invitation. "S'il te plait." Harry sentit ses genoux devenir faibles à ce dernier mot, mais Draco ne sembla même pas avoir remarqué la danse sensuelle de sa langue et de ses lèvres contre son oreille.

Avec soin, il glissa une main dans sa poche et en sortir le cristal et sa pochette de velours.

"La voilà," dit-il, faisant tourner le cristal dans la lumière du feu et observant la lumière reflétée danser dans la pièce. "La chute de Potter et de ses amoureux des moldus d'amis."

Hermione rit délicieusement. D'une certaine façon, ce son rappela Bellatix Lestrange à Harry, mais là où la folie dominait le rire de gorge de Lestrange, celui d'Hermione était teinté de puissance et de luxure.

"Ton père sera fier, Draco," ronronna-elle. "Tout comme le sera notre Maître. Ils te récompenseront grassement."

"Et je ne peux à peine imaginer comment ils te récompenseront toi," murmura Draco méchamment, suivant la ligne de son décolleté de son index. "N'ais-je pas mérité une petite récompense de toi également ?"

Elle lui sourit de ce sourire sombre et sauvage et se pencha vers son contact jusqu'à ce que la paume de sa main soit en contact avec son sein.

"Je suis la chienne de ton père, et le jouet du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Draco," répondit-elle avec juste assez de regret dans la voix. "Si tu veux un coup avec moi, tu vas devoir leur demander. Mais s'ils l'autorisent, je serais… plus qu'heureuse de m'exécuter." Et elle posa les lèvres sur lui dans un geste plus que suggestif, avant d'empocher rapidement la prophétie.

Harry détourna les yeux, incapable de continuer à regarder la femme qui était normalement sa meilleure amie. Son regard alla d'un membre de l'Ordre à l'autre. Ils montraient tous des signes de choc, ou de pitié, ou de révulsion, seul le visage de Snape était indéchiffrable, comme toujours.

 _Pourquoi leur montre-il ça ?_ se demanda Harry, hautement perturbé par la démonstration qu'Hermione était forcée de leur donner. _Pourquoi ne la laisse-il pas faire ça en privé ? Ça doit être tellement humiliant pour elle !_

Mais était-ce plus humiliant que de se comporter de la sorte parmi les Mangemorts, qui n'accepteraient ses invitations ouvertes qu'avec trop de joie, tout en la méprisant pour l'impureté de son sang ?

 _Il veut que nous apprenions la leçon_ , réalisa Harry. _Il veut que nous comprenions tous de quoi elle est capable, et ce qu'elle fait pour notre salut, pour que personne ne la critique plus jamais._

Ses yeux glissèrent vers le visage de Dumbledore, vieux et las, vers les yeux écarquillés par le choc de Molly Weasley et l'expression furieuse de Tonks, la plus furieuse qu'il n'ait jamais vu sur elle. Même Maugrey, normalement imperturbable, avait détourné les yeux, et la légère coloration de ses joues révélait sa honte.

La voix de Draco l'arracha de ses pensées.

"Transmets à notre Maître mes modestes salutations," lança le Serpentard à Hermione, qui se repliait vers la porte, sa cape d'invisibilité la couvrant déjà à moitié.

Son rire franc, plein de promesses, fit rougir les joues de Harry.

"Oh, mais je sais parfaitement à quel point tu es modeste, Draco," murmura-elle, puis elle disparut.

Severus lui donna une minute pour quitter les environs de la pièce, avant qu'il ne se débarrasse de la barrière magique et marche vers Draco, qui était debout face à la cheminée, la tête baissée et reposé sur ses bras dont les mains s'accrochaient désespérément au marbre.

Alors qu'il sentait son aîné approcher, il se retourna, et son visage était un masque de honte et de lassitude. Quelques mois plus tôt, Harry l'aurait détesté pour avoir joué ce petit jeu malsain, mais aujourd'hui il ne pouvait qu'être douloureusement compatissant. Ça avait été assez pénible à regarder, alors participer activement ?

"C'était bien," dit silencieusement leur chef des renseignements, et il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Draco et il eut un rire amer. "Je me sens malade à chaque fois que je dois jouer ce rôle."

"Je sais. J'ai dû le jouer aussi." répondit Snape, le réconfort rendant sa voix plus chaleureuse. "Veux-tu te reposer un peu ? Il faudra des heures avant qu'elle revienne,et tu as l'air très fatigué."

"Comment pourrais-je me reposer alors qu'elle est là-bas à ramper devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et à servir mon père," demanda Draco, la voix amère, le visage blanc de fatigue.

Pendant un court moment, le masque de Snape glissa et Harry pu voir les vraies émotions du chef des renseignements, normalement cachées sous tellement de couches de pierres que personne ne pouvait jamais les voir : inquiétude, attention, et une terreur crue pour celle qu'il aimait prirent place sur son visage, seulement pour disparaître une seconde plus tard, remplacés par une froide efficacité.

"Nous avons tous notre rôle à jouer, Draco," dit-il, la voix légèrement rauque. "Personne ne peut l'aider maintenant. Elle surmontera ça, comme elle le fait toujours."

Le ton de sa voix fit lever les yeux de Draco sur son mentor. Et Harry vit dans le léger rétrécissement de ses yeux qu'il avait compris. Doucement, il posa une main sur celle de son aîné, juste quelques instants. Puis il hocha la tête.

"Merci, Severus," murmura-il et il quitta la pièce d'un pas hâtif.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur :_ _The Mad Hatter's Song est, bien sûr, la chanson que le Chapelier fou chante dans Alice aux Pays des Merveilles !_


	6. 58 Un joyau de la couronne

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Un grand merci pour vos reviews, ça me motive à continuer à traduire cette histoire ! J'espère d'ailleurs que ma traduction n'est pas trop bancale et que la transition avec celle de Lanassa Ayla n'est pas trop brutale._

 _J'arrive au bout de mes chapitres d'avance, je vais donc repasser à un chapitre par semaine, le mercredi. Si jamais je reprends de l'avance il est possible que je publie ponctuellement le samedi mais ça restera exceptionnel._

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 **58\. Un joyau de la couronne**

Le bal se tenait au manoir de Jamenson, et quand Hermione se matérialisa au point de transplanage, la prophétie tenue dans ses bras comme un enfant sauveur, les serviteurs s'inclinèrent profondément et l'un d'entre eux la guida jusqu'à l'entrée de la grande maison sans un mot.

D'après leurs visages et leurs actions, il était clair qu'ils ne connaissaient pas son identité. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient était une jeune femme richement vêtue dont le visage était caché par un masque complexement ciselé et ornementé, un objet si beau et si fragile qu'il ressemblait à peine aux masques de Mangemort auxquels ils étaient habitués.

Mais ça n'était pas seulement le masque et les privilèges qui y étaient liés qui les faisaient s'incliner si bas et détourner les yeux avec respect. La façon dont elle se mouvait, le port de sa tête, les gestes de ses pâles et délicates mains, hurlaient au monde son pouvoir.

Et personne n'osait flirter avec un pouvoir qu'il ne possédait pas en présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle ne remercia pas le serviteur qui ouvrit les énormes portes d'entrée pour elle d'un coup de baguette, ses yeux passant froidement sur sa forme inclinée alors qu'elle passait devant lui avec une démarche royale.

Les serviteurs étaient bien en dessous de ses préoccupations cette nuit, et bien qu'il pourrait médire sur elle une fois en sécurité dans les quartiers des serviteurs, échangeant peut-être des rumeurs sur la nouvelle reine des ténèbres qui était montée si rapidement, ils n'oserait jamais lever le regard sur elle.

Alors qu'elle traversait la grande entrée en marbre sur son chemin vers la salle de bal, elle sombra encore plus profondément dans le rôle qu'elle devait tenir ce soir - la Reine des Glaces, la puissante chasseuse de faiblesses cachées. Ses yeux derrière le masque d'argent étaient calmes et elle respirait profondément.

Après les heures de préparation qu'elle avait traversées, elle avait réussi à se convaincre qu'elle avait envie d'être ici, que cet endroit et que ces gens étaient tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré atteindre.

Les ténèbres reposaient dans son cœur et l'orgueil relevait les coins de sa bouche quand elle entra dans la salle de bal.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas dans le cadre de la porte, parce que ça aurait attiré l'attention droit sur elle, mais entra discrètement, comme un invité qui revenait juste de ses petites affaires à l'extérieur. Elle s'arrêta près d'un groupe d'hommes qui étaient profondément absorbés par leur conversation - échangeant des tuyaux sur la chasse aux moldus, semblait-il - et laissa ses yeux voyager tranquillement autour de la salle de bal.

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour cacher le dégoût qui, à cette vue, envahissait ses pensées et soulevait son estomac.

La plupart de ces hommes - et femmes, elles étaient plus nombreuses dans le Deuxième Cercle - étaient idiots, inconscients des intrigantes danses du pouvoir et de la domination qui se tenaient autour d'eux.

Aucun d'entre eux ne portait de filtre à signature magique sur les mains comme elle-même le faisait, et certains n'avaient même pas pris la peine de mettre des gants, ce qui signifiait que chaque personne dans la pièce pourrait non seulement découvrir leur identité avec quelques sortilèges bien placés - ce qui d'ailleurs n'était pas nécessaire puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas embarrassés de charmes de dissimulation non plus - mais que n'importe quel sorcier aux alentours pouvait rassembler de minuscules parts de leurs essences et les utiliser contre eux plus tard.

Hermione par contre, ne portait pas un mais plusieurs charmes de dissimulation aujourd'hui, malgré le masque qu'elle était autorisée à porter du fait de son appartenance au Premier Cercle. Elle avait changé la couleur et la texture de ses cheveux, la forme de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Elle avait même ajouté une dent de travers sur le côté supérieur gauche de sa dentition. De légères taches de rousseur parsemaient son cou, son décolleté et ses bras, et ses pieds avaient l'air légèrement plus petits qu'en réalité.

De petits changements, autant qu'ils étaient, des changements qu'un observateur médiocre n'auraient pas remarqués, mais si vous les ajoutiez à sa posture arrogante et son langage corporel de reine, personne ne pourrait jamais deviner qu'elle était encore une écolière, et encore moins Hermione Granger.

Ses efforts étaient superflus avec ces bâtards, pensa-elle avec une moue dédaigneuse, mais on ne pouvait jamais savoir - un esprit brillant au milieu de ces crétins pouvait être suffisant pour causer un monde de problèmes. Et le Premier Cercle remarquerait, et approuverait, et leur estime pour elle grimperait de quelques degrés.

Lentement, ses yeux bougèrent d'invité en invité, gravant leur identité ou des indices sur leurs familles dans son esprit, évaluant leur richesse et leur puissance parmi le groupe. Beaucoup d'entre eux buvaient de l'alcool et depuis un assez bon bout de temps, d'autres s'empiffraient avec l'excellente nourriture que Jameson avait mise à disposition.

Et ils pensaient vraiment qu'ils étaient les stars de la soirée.

Elle pouvait respecter certains des Mangemorts les plus puissants jusqu'à un certain niveau, malgré leur cruauté, parce que leur intelligence et leurs capacités était des choses dont elle pouvait apprendre, mais cette masse d'idiots qui se croyaient les plus purs, la part supérieure du monde sorcier, ne créait rien d'autre qu'un sentiment de dégoût en elle.

Alors qu'elle se tenait debout dans un coin, ignorée grâce à son langage corporel et le minuscule sort de ne-me-remarquez-pas qu'elle s'était appliquée - trop faible pour que même le sorcier le plus puissant de la pièce puisse le repérer - elle regardait les alliances se former et se briser, les personnes qui profitaient de leur propre sentiment de supériorité et les autre rampant autour de ceux qui pouvaient aider à leur succès.

Elle regardait les plans se mettre en place, les questions perfides être posées et les réponses murmurées qui étaient données, les rumeurs voyager à travers la pièce, inquiétant certains, ravissant d'autres. _Quels jeux grossiers_ , pensa-elle, lassée de leur manque de subtilité. _Quels mauvais acteurs ils sont ! Je ne paierais pas pour ça si c'était du vrai théâtre._

"Et bien, qu'avons-nous là," murmura une voix douce et raffinée, et elle fit à Lucius la faveur d'avoir l'air surprise, bien qu'elle ait remarqué ses mouvements dans sa direction depuis au moins deux minutes. "Tu rôdes dans les recoins, Hermione ? Tu surveilles tes compagnons Mangemorts ?"

"Oh, j'admire juste le lustre," répondit-elle innocemment en laissant ses yeux monter vers le monstre de faux cristal, bougies magiques et verre scintillant que leur hôte avait décidé d'installer.

Lucius eut un éclat de rire appréciateur et elle autorisa un petit sourire à danser sur ses lèvres pendant une seconde. Elle était au fait des goûts intransigeants de Lucius en matière d'antiquités. Et de sa croyance qu'aucun manoir ne pouvait rivaliser avec le sien.

Ce soir, remarqua-elle alors qu'elle laissait ses yeux voyager de manière adoratrice sur ses riches robes et ses cheveux chatoyants, ce soir il était le Malfoy civilisé, celui aux instincts animaux, à la violence et à la folie soigneusement enfermés à double tour.

Ce soir là il était l'incarnation parfaite des manières des sang-pur, et il la traiterait en conséquence avec civilité, comme un homme envers une belle femme, et un peu de condescendance parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'égaler dans ce domaine. Après tout, elle avait le sang sale.

Mais il lui offrit tout de même sa main et elle la pris avec un mouvement léger et gracieux de la tête, laissant ses lourdes boucles caresser son cou.

"Nous nous rassemblons, ma chère," murmura-il, ses lèvres froides frôlant la fine peau derrière ses oreilles et elle frissonna, lui laissant penser que c'était de plaisir. "Puis-je t'accompagner ?"

Ils sourirent et chuchotèrent pendant qu'ils traversaient la salle, brisant des factions et des groupes sur leur passage. Lucius avait choisi un chemin qui les menaient droit à travers la pièce, et les membres du Second Cercle devant lesquels ils passaient se taisaient, n'essayant même pas de prétendre qu'ils ne les regardaient pas.

Normalement elle aurait pensé avec amusement à quel point Draco et Harry auraient commenté sa 'grande entrée', mais ce soir, aucune pensée de ce genre ne lui traversa l'esprit. Ce soir, elle ne laisserait pas ses pensées échapper à son ferme contrôle, même juste un instant. Trop de choses étaient en jeu.

La pièce qui hébergerait la réunion du Premier Cercle était décorée avec des couleurs sombres, et avec beaucoup plus de goût que la salle de bal. Hermione suspecta que Lucius lui même avait supervisé ce travail, et un coup d'œil à son expression satisfaite lui donna raison.

Elle pris une profonde inspiration et sourit une fois de plus à Lucius, qui lâcha son bras et rejoint sa place légitime à côté du trône.

Un bruit de transplanage leur parvint du haut plafond et ils tombèrent tous à genou, formant un cercle parfait autour du trône dans leurs robes scintillantes.

Ils n'y avait pas un bruit, mais Hermione et les autres surent que leur Seigneur était arrivé - elle pouvait le sentir dans ses os, dans le serrement douloureux de sa poitrine, dans le hérissement de sa peau qui indiquaient la présence de sombre, sombre magie.

Il ne dit pas un mot, mais elle sut qu'il les regardait avec une avide satisfaction, sa collection de poupées sorcières richement vêtue, prête à bouger et parler et tuer à son commandement.

"Bienvenue, mes amis, les salua-il finalement de sa voix froide et aiguë, et comme les autres membres du Premier Cercle, Hermione plongea encore plus bas vers le sol, et rampa légèrement en avant, juste de quelques centimètres.

C'était l'annonce silencieuse qu'elle avait des nouvelles à offrir, des nouvelles importantes.

"Ce soir," commença-il, ne faisant aucun mouvement pour indiquer qu'il avait remarqué son geste. "Nous nous sommes rassemblés pour célébrer nos victoires et notre pouvoir montant. Ce soir, nous honorons les coutumes et les traditions qui font de nous des sorciers, qui nous rendent supérieurs aux autres créatures qui rampent sur cette Terre. Ce soir, vous représenterez le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres devant ces partisans qui n'ont pas assez de valeur pour rejoindre ce Cercle."

Hermione frissonna d'admiration et de fierté. _Il est mon Maître, et je suis son esclave_ , récita-elle silencieusement, plongeant de plus en plus profondément dans la peau d'Hermione la Mangemort. _Je ferais ce qui doit être fait._

Elle écouta avec admiration son long et tortueux discours pendant lequel il ne leur permit pas de se relever, la tête tellement baissée qu'elle touchait presque le sol de marbre. Pendant qu'elle attendait que son Seigneur la remarque, corps et pose parfaitement immobiles, ses sens se mirent à travailler, rassemblant des informations et les évaluant, mémorisant des choses qu'elle analyserait plus en détail dans les donjons cachés de la cathédrale de son esprit.

Elle remarqua que Gordon, qui était agenouillé à sa gauche, sentait le parfum de femme - trop fleuri et bon marché pour être porté par sa femme aristocratique. Donc il avait dû se trouver une nouvelle maîtresse ? Intérieurement, Hermione eut un rictus en se souvenant d'à quel point Angelique Gordon était jalouse.

Elle remarqua que la voix de Voldemort était légèrement rauque et encore plus aigüe, que son discours était encore plus grandiloquent que d'habitude, et qu'il puait le sang. S'était-il offert une petite séance de torture privée avant que le bal ne commence ? Ou les problèmes avec son corps, cette coquille artificielle et pervertie qui abritait l'esprit d'un monstre, avaient-ils empiré ?

Alors qu'elle était agenouillée au sol, son visage caché par ses cheveux, et écoutait, sentait et ressentait, elle était consciente de tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, consciente comme un lapin perdu dans une grande plaine déserte sans aucun endroit où se cacher et des milliers de prédateurs autour.

Elle sut immédiatement quand les yeux de Voldemort tombèrent sur elle.

"Tu as des nouvelles pour nous, Hermione ?" demanda-il, une pointe de chaleur perçant dans la voix, et elle hocha la tête de haut en bas, ne se relevant toujours pas de sa position prostrée.

"Je vous ai amené un cadeau, Monseigneur," murmura-elle. "Un cadeau que j'essaie d'obtenir depuis de nombreux mois."

Elle s'arrêta, et laissa l'atmosphère de la pièce changer, sentant les hommes se tourner vers elle et l'irritation voyager autour du cercle des hommes les plus puissants et impitoyables n'ayant jamais été réunis.

Ce qu'elle leur offrirai ce soir là changerait leur monde. Ils ne le savaient juste pas encore.

"Je vous ai apporté la prophétie qui concerne Harry Potter, Monseigneur," dit-elle, et elle sentit la pièce se figer complètement.

Ensuite, elle leva la tête pour voir Voldemort lui sourire.

oooooooooooooooooo

Harry se souvenait de la dernière fois où il était venu ici au milieu de la nuit. À cette époque il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer Draco dans la pénombre de la salle de sport privée de Severus, mais aujourd'hui il l'espérait.

Il savait que Draco ne serait jamais rentré dans la salle commune de Serpentard dans un tel état de vulnérabilité, avec ses émotions pratiquement écrites sur son visage, et il avait méticuleusement fouillé le quartier général avant de se rendre ici.

Il plaça la paume de la main sur le bois sombre de la porte et murmura le mot de passe, puis monta les marches avec détermination.

Il avait presque atteint le sommet quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas en sueur comme d'habitude. Il n'était même pas essoufflé. _L'entraînement doit avoir payé_ , réalisa-il et il se sentit fier pendant un moment.

Puis il se souvint des événements de la soirée et les raisons de sa venue ici, et la fierté et la satisfaction s'évanouirent abruptement.

"Draco," appela-il doucement au moment où il ouvrait la porte, ne voulant pas être victime d'un sortilège.

Ses yeux balayèrent rapidement la pièce, s'attardant sur leurs endroits favoris et trouvant Draco sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les genoux remontés contre son torse et les bras croisés par dessus, dans une posture qui se voulait défiante à la base mais qui s'était perdue en chemin.

"Potter," dit-il d'une voix traînante, plus froide qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis de nombreuses semaines."Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Voir comment tu vas," répondit Harry, marchant jusqu'à Draco et s'asseyant sur le côté opposé de l'appui de fenêtre.

"Parfaitement bien," répondit le Serpentard, ne prenant même pas la peine de masquer le ton amorphe de sa voix. "Juste parfaitement bien."

Il soupira, puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur la forme immobile que formait Harry. "Hermione est-elle revenue ?"

Harry secoua la tête, ses yeux scrutant le parc de Poudlard, comme pour chercher leur amie. "Severus a dit de ne pas l'attendre avant l'aube. Ces bals semblent être des affaires assez pompeuses."

Draco hocha la tête. "Je sais," dit-il. "J'en ai fréquenté plus d'un."

Dans la lumière argentée de la lune, Draco avait l'air distant, plus froid et plus dur que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. Il n'y avait rien de joué en lui à ce moment là, pas de raillerie ou de défiance.

Il avait l'air solennel, sobre. Résigné.

Et cette froideur enveloppait toujours son corps et sa voix, cette arrogance qu'il avait montrée ce soir pour aider Hermione, cette aura de pouvoir et de domination qui l'avait projeté dans un environnement plus mondain, qui lui avait donné l'autorité d'un prince.

Seulement, il n'avait pas l'air de dominer quoi que ce soir à cet instant. Il avait juste l'air seul.

"Ecoute, Draco, je sais…" dit finalement Harry après un silence qui avait trop duré pour être confortable, seulement pour être interrompu immédiatement par une voix tranchante pleine de tension.

"Non Harry, n'essaie même pas," siffla Draco. "Ne me sert pas ce discours Gryffondor à propos de faire ce qui est bien et pas ce qui est facile, ni à propos des masques qu'on doit tous porter. Tu sais que ce que j'ai fais était monstrueux et dégoûtant, ne le nie pas. Juste… arrête."

Les pensée de Harry retournèrent en un éclair à cet événement des mois auparavant, avant que Severus et Hermione se soient avoué leur amour, quand elle avait tué quatre Mangemorts avec une telle efficacité froide qu'il en avait été choqué. Il avait alors pensé qu'elle était un monstre et seul son total effondrement dans les bras de Severus ensuite l'avait fait réaliser son erreur.

À sa propre surprise, il se rendit compte qu'il ne ressentait pas un soupçon de ce choc et de cette répulsion à cet instant, même si la situation était plus que similaire. À la place, il se sentait...fier.

Impressionné par les aptitudes de Draco et sa détermination à les utiliser contre ses propres inclinaisons. Admiratif de ce que le Serpentard était prêt à faire pour ses amis. Un peu laissé de côté peut-être, parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'aider Hermione quand elle en avait eu besoin.

Mais ces pensées n'aideraient pas Draco maintenant.

"En fait," répondit-il avec légèreté, sentant la surprise de Draco à son ton sec. "Je voulais te dire que je suis plutôt jaloux. Si jamais tu décides d'utiliser cette attitude à ton compte, tu seras Ministre de la Magie dans moins de dix ans."

"Ce n'est pas drôle Harry," laissa échapper Draco entre ses dents serrées, le visage blanc et tendu dans la lumière de la lune. "Ne plaisante pas avec ça !"

"Donc tu pense qu'on ne peut pas plaisanter sur ton personnage de Mangemort ?" demanda Harry, toute trace humour ayant disparu de la voix. "Que ce que tu as fait est trop terrible pour être tourné en dérision ? Alors qu'on plaisante sur mon image de Survivant tout le temps, même si je l'ai obtenue par la mort de mes parents ? Quand même Hermione arrive à faire des blagues sur son statut d'espionne par ci par là ? Quand elle et Snape se fendent de blagues sur le Premier Cercle de Voldemort ? Qu'y a-t-il de si terrible dans tes actions comparé à tout ça ?"

"C'est différent," murmura Draco. "Tu ne peux pas comparer ce que fait Hermione ou ce que tu es, à moi."

"Alors dis-moi pourquoi," dit Harry d'un ton amical et intéressé qu'il avait copié sur Dumbledore, et Draco leva les mains en signe d'irritation, sauta de son perchoir et se mit à arpenter la pièce, la tension sortant par tous les pores de sa peau.

"Parce que je suis un Malfoy !" cria-il presque. "J'apprenais la magie noire quand vous deux travailliez encore dur sur l'alphabet ! Cette 'attitude', comme tu l'appelles, m'a été inculquée avant même que je puisse penser ! C'est un trait de caractère, pas une putain de cicatrice ou une fausse identité ! C'est ce qu'on m'a appris à être !"

Harry soupira, abattu par le désespoir de son ami et par sa propre fatigue. Hermione les avait appelé une génération perdue, une fois, une génération de la guerre. Elle avait eu raison. Ils étaient tous abîmés, tout autant qu'ils étaient, et ce de tellement de façons qu'on en avait mal rien qu'à les contempler.

Neville, avec ses parents enfermés dans cette minuscule chambre d'hôpital, qui ne pouvaient rien lui donner d'autre que des petits papiers de bonbons brillants. Ron, perdu dans un monde de principes et de sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qu'il suivait aveuglément jusqu'à la catastrophe.

Luna, qui avait peuplé son monde de créatures imaginaires pour expliquer la haine dirigée contre elle, l'incompréhensible cruauté de ses pairs. Ginny, toujours déchirée par son expérience dans la Chambre des Secrets mais trop obstinée pour s'arrêter et panser ses blessures, ou même les reconnaître.

Et Hermione, leur brillante, rusée, belle espionne, blessée de tant de façons qu'il ne pouvait même pas essayer de comprendre. Et lui même, avec rien d'autre qu'une cicatrice, sa chance absolument stupide et la mémoire de personnes chères dans les mains, avec un but trop loin à atteindre et un piédestal attendant qu'il l'escalade.

Ils étaient tous foutus, chacun à sa façon, et Draco, cet impeccable sang-pur, supérieur et bien élevé, avec la ruse d'un vieillard et l'esprit d'un enfant blessé, n'était que l'un d'entre eux.

Il était juste une part de cette famille d'éclopés. Mais le plus terrible le concernant c'est qu'il n'en était même pas conscient.

"Tu as grandi avec l'héritage de ton père, Draco" dit Harry calmement, essayant de mettre dans ses mots l'honnêteté dont il faisait preuve, le besoin de montrer à son ami qu'il faisait partie de leur groupe. "Tu es plus que juste ça."

"Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?" cria Draco, trop énervé pour remarquer la tristesse de Harry. "Ça fait des mois que je travaille à me faire accepter dans ce groupe, Harry, et qu'est ce qu'ils me demandent de faire ? Jouer les Mangemorts ! D'être tout ce dont je m'efforce de me libérer ! As-tu vu leurs visages quand je suis sorti de la pièce ?"

Il prit une inspiration frissonnante, faisant toujours les cent pas comme si le monde en dépendait, ses mains blanches et son visage ressortant dans la lumière de la lune.

"C'était tellement facile de redevenir cette personne, bon sang, tellement facile ! Au moment où je me suis concentré, tout était de retour, l'arrogance, la cruauté, la malice, et je m'y suis glissé comme dans une seconde peau ! Et tu sais le pire à ce propos ?" Sa voix avait sombré en un murmure, comme s'il manquait de force pour continuer à parler, comme si tout l'air de ses poumons était soudainement parti.

"Pendant un moment, j'ai aimé ça. Le pouvoir, la domination, la pure beauté d'être un Malfoy. Pendant un moment, je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête. Je l'avais à mes pieds, bon Dieu, je l'avais à mes pieds comme si elle était mon esclave, et j'ai aimé ça !"

Il tomba à genoux, soudainement, se repliant sur lui même et fixant la pénombre comme s'il cherchait une vérité cachée.

"Quelle sorte de monstre suis-je ?" murmura-il. " _Qui_ suis-je ?"

Harry se sentait engourdi, submergé par cette explosion soudaine, pas certain de quoi dire ou faire pour atténuer la douleur qui émanait de Draco. Hermione aurait su comment réagir, pensa-il soudainement, ne désirant rien de plus que s'enfuir de la pièce.

Mais il se leva, doucement, et marcha jusqu'au Serpentard assit au milieu de la pièce.

"Tu es mon ami, et celui d'Hermione, et celui de Severus," murmura-il, se sentant terriblement à côté de la plaque. Une de ses mains s'avança, hésitante, touchant l'épaule de Draco, s'attendant à se faire rejeter immédiatement, mais ce geste ne vient jamais.

Draco prit juste une de ces terribles inspirations frissonnantes et ne dit rien.

"Tu fais partie de cette folle et chaotique famille qui d'une certaine manière tient tout et tout le monde ensemble. Tu fais partie de ce qui me permet de survivre à tout ça, partie de ce pourquoi Hermione continue de se lever chaque jour. Un de ces malchanceux qui ont dû faire un choix de leur vie.

"Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé à ça comme un acte d'équilibrage," continua-il pensivement, sentant Draco rester immobile à côté de lui, écoutant silencieusement. "Entre nos désirs, la puissance qu'on peut espérer gagner, nos capacités, et toutes ces autres choses qui font que la vie est si difficile. Ce que nous pensons est juste. Ce que nous aimons. Ce que nous voulons pour ce monde."

Il soupira. "Parfois c'est si dur de rester sur la corde entre le pouvoir et le contrôle," murmura-il, se souvenant du Doloris qu'il avait jeté à Bellatrix en cinquième année. D'une certaine façon il était certain que s'il venait à recommencer, il serait cette fois capable d'exécuter parfaitement ce maléfice. Il était heureux de ne pas pouvoir retourner en arrière, mais quand même… quand même… blesser la femme qui avait tué Sirius… était tentant.

"Parfois, tu sais pourquoi tu fais tout ça, et ça te donne de l'espoir et de la force. Mais parfois… parfois tu te demandes si tout ça en vaut la peine. Si ce monde vaut la peine d'être secouru. Si la personne que nous pouvons sentir à l'intérieur de nous, cette personne forte et puissante, cette personne qui ne se soucie pas du reste n'est pas celle qui a raison.

"J'ai vu cette question sur le visage de Severus, et sur celui d'Hermione," murmura-il. "J'ai ressenti aussi cette envie de me laisser aller. Et par l'enfer, je pense que même Dumbledore la ressent de temps à autres. Il n'y a pas à avoir honte, Draco."

"Comment sais-tu que je suis comme toi sur ce point, Harry?" demanda Draco, la tête toujours détournée, l'espoir et la tristesse dans la voix. "Comment peux-tu être sûr que je ne vais pas perdre l'équilibre un jour ?"

Harry sourit. "Tu te souviens ce que tu m'as dit quand je t'ai demandé la même chose à propos d'Hermione, il y a longtemps ? Quand elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps alors que ton père dans la même situation se laverait les mains et t'achèterais une crème glacée ?"

"Oui, je me souviens."

"Si tu avais perdu l'équilibre, Draco, tu serais assis dans la salle commune des Serpentard en ce moment, avec des compagnons Mangemorts en devenir. Tu ne serais pas assis dans le noir, tout seul, à te battre contre toi même."

Il gloussa doucement, un son qui fit soudainement se retourner Draco avec un air confus sur le visage.

"Tu te soucierais de ces plis sur tes robes, ou de la droiture de ton dos." Harry gloussa de nouveau. "Et tu n'autoriserais surement pas un simple Gryffondor à te réconforter."

Pendant un long moment, Draco le regarda, le visage indéchiffrable, et Harry se demanda si son discours avait été suffisant, s'il avait donné à Draco les réponses dont il avait besoin.

Puis, le froncement entre les sourcils de son ami s'effaça, ses épaules se relâchèrent et Harry sut qu'il avait eu raison de venir ici ce soir, qu'il n'avait pas risqué leur amitié mais au contraire l'avait renforcée, et il sourit, soulagé et heureux de ce qu'il avait réussi à faire.

Et Draco sourit aussi.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elle réapparu aux limites du domaine de Poudlard, et le calme soudain et la pénombre furent un choc pour son esprit surexcité.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait bientôt retourner dans les quartiers de Severus, que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre seraient encore éveillés et l'attendraient au quartier général, mais elle avait besoin de quelques instants, pour notamment se détacher de son personnage de Mangemort.

Et pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait accompli ce soir là.

Voldemort s'était retiré dans un appartement privé après sa présentation de la prophétie, les yeux avides et sa façon de se mouvoir plus proche de cellle d'un serpent que ce qu'elle avait pu voir ces derniers mois.

Elle était retournée dans la salle de bal avec Lucius, sentant les regards du Premier Cercle sur elle, et avait entreprit de le nourrir de chaque petit détail de la brillante réussite de son fils.

Lucius avait été si fier qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à l'emmener dans un coin tranquille, un fait pour lequel elle était immensément reconnaissante.

Une fois que les membres du Premier Cercle étaient revenus dans la salle principale, les festivités s'étaient obscurcies et étaient devenues plus frénétiques en même temps. La plupart du Premier Cercle refusaient de se mêler avec des sorciers moins importants ou moins puissants; à la place, ils se rassemblaient en groupes, les sortilèges d'Assurdiato fleurissant autour de la pièce.

Hermione n'avait pas besoin de lire sur leurs lèvres pour savoir de quoi ils parlaient, et elle n'avait pas à lire leurs esprits pour savoir que chacun d'entre eux espérait présenter une solution au problème sur ces quelques heures de temps, la solution au problème que Voldemort leur avait présenté.

Comment attirer Harry Potter dans un lieu ancien au cours d'une nuit ancienne, malgré sa connaissance de la prophétie. Malgré la connaissance de sa propre faiblesse.

Mais elle seule avait la solution qui fonctionnerait. Et elle avait l'intention de la garder pour elle aussi longtemps que possible, pour laisser la tension monter doucement jusqu'à ce que son idée apporte le soulagement qui devait démanger Voldemort à cet instant.

Cette pensée l'avait fait sourire alors qu'elle continuait de faire l'éloge de Draco dans les moindres détails.

Un écho de ce sourire se tenait sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle marchait doucement vers le lac, la cape d'invisibilité empêchant son corps et sa robe d'être vus.

C'est fait, pensa-elle, l'émerveillement l'envahissant alors qu'elle se remémorait depuis combien de temps elle avait attendu cette nuit là, combien de choses étaient arrivées depuis qu'elle avait commencé à concevoir ce plan fou et désespéré, combien elle et le monde autour d'elle avaient changé.

Une chose qu'elle avait apprise ces dernières années, peut-être la chose la plus importante qu'elle n'avait jamais apprise, était qu'elle avait besoin de ses amis. Elle n'aurait rien pu faire sans eux, sans Draco et Harry. Et Severus, le glorieux cadeau que le destin lui avait offert en compensation de ses souffrances.

Mais, bien qu'elle sache assez bien tout cela, elle sentit la fierté gonfler en elle pendant un moment, la fierté d'être allée si loin, d'avoir réussi à faire autant malgré toutes les difficultés.

 _C'est fait_ , pensa-elle encore. _Le premier pas vers la fin de tout cela._

Puis son sourire s'évanouit pour faire place à de plus sombres pensées.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été enchanté par son idée, assez enchanté pour une fois de plus faire ouvertement son éloge devant le Premier Cercle. Quand il s'était montré au Second Cercle, plus tard dans la nuit, il l'avait présentée à eux comme son 'arme secrète', et elle avait vu les puissants hommes autour d'elle la regarder avec jalousie.

Même la joie de Lucius à propos d'honneur de son fils avait été remplacée par la colère.

Elle était bien consciente qu'avec ce soir là, son pouvoir parmi les Mangemorts avait atteint un sommet. Elle siégeait maintenant suffisamment haut parmi eux pour que Voldemort accepte son plan, même assez haut pour donner des ordres à beaucoup d'entre eux.

Mais du sommet d'une montagne, il n'y avait qu'un moyen de partir.

Descendre.

Et alors qu'elle était sûre que Voldemort accepterait son plan jusqu'au bout - elle le sentait dans ses os - elle savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas la maintenir au dessus de ses hommes bien longtemps.

Inconfort, jalousie et courroux s'élevait parmi eux. Des rumeurs avaient sauvagement été lancées après ses louanges exubérantes.

Quelqu'un la ferait trébucher, ou la piégerait, ou peut-être que quelqu'un trouverait le courage de montrer à leur Maître combien de torts elle pourrait faire à leur cause.

Peut-être que Voldemort le réaliserait par lui même, finalement.

Et elle tomberait, rapidement, durement et irrévocablement.

La seule question était de savoir si elle s'écraserait sur le sol, ou se noierait dans l'eau, ou si elle parviendrait à se tirer d'affaire une dernière fois.

Elle soupira, et ses yeux restèrent sur le lac qui brillait comme de l'argent sous la pleine lune.

Quoi qu'il lui arriverait, le plan en valait la peine. Elle donnerait sa propre vie, et même plus, pour finalement arrêter cette guerre. Ça en valait la peine.

Mais dans son esprit elle vit le visage de Harry, et celui de Draco, et les yeux de Severus, noirs de doute et remplis d'amour désespéré, et quelque chose de froid tomba dans sa poitrine.

Puis elle secoua catégoriquement la tête et se détourna du sombre lac en direction du château.

Quoi qu'il arriverait, ça en vaudrait la peine. Elle ferait ce qu'il faudrait faire.

Et à la fin, ils l'en remercieraient.


	7. 59 Tigre ô tigre, toi qui luis

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Un grand merci pour vos reviews et vos ajouts en favoris !_

 _Selon l'auteur, avec ce chapitre on atteint le point le plus Mary-Suessque de l'histoire. Il n'est là que pour le fun avant que l'histoire ne redevienne plus sombre._

* * *

59\. Tigre ô tigre, toi qui luis

"Notre plan a été présenté à Voldemort, et il n'a pas semblé y être hostile," annonça Dumbledore le matin suivant quand le groupe habituel des membres du Premier et du Second Cercle se fut rassemblé dans la salle d'entraînement de l'Ordre en vue d'une nouvelle session harassante.

Les yeux de Harry et Draco s'envolèrent aussitôt vers Hermione, qui était assise dans la section 'Stratégie' de la pièce, profondément absorbée dans un livre. Comme pour contrebalancer la nuit précédente, son accoutrement et son comportement étaient on ne peut plus sérieux aujourd'hui. Elle avait enroulé ses longs cheveux dans un chignon serré, et son pantalon marron foncé et son chemisier ne faisaient que souligner l'absence de tout maquillage ou de bijoux. Et l'absence de sourire.

Elle avait l'air fatigué, et si sa pâleur pouvait être mise sur le compte de sa longue nuit blanche, la façon dont elle se concentrait sur son livre et uniquement son livre, bien que Harry la connaisse assez à présent pour être sûr qu'elle était quand même consciente de chaque fait et geste de son entourage, ne pouvait qu'être attribuée à la nervosité.

Ou peut-être qu'elle n'avait simplement pas envie de parler de la nuit dernière.

Harry lui envoya un sourire, sachant qu'elle le remarquerait sans délai, et vit à côté de lui Draco lui faire un signe également. Le masque de Draco était fermement maintenu en place aujourd'hui, et bien qu'il s'attendait probablement à être attaqué de tous les côtés, il se tenait aussi droit et maître de lui qu'à son habitude.

"Cela signifie deux choses pour nous," continua Dumbledore, échangeant un court regard avec Severus. "Premièrement, qu'aucun membre de l'Ordre ne doit visiter Tintagel ou son périmètre proche à partir de maintenant, peu importe la raison. Secondement, que nous allons devoir intensifier notre entraînement. Nous _devons_ être prêts pour Halloween. Tout repose là dessus.

Harry put entendre un murmure frustré s'élever parmi ses camarades de classe qui étaient répartis dans la pièce, et il aurait pu jurer que certains des membres plus âgés de l'Ordre s'étaient joints à eux. Il partagea un petit sourire amusé avec Draco, bien que lui même ne soit pas plus enchanté qu'eux de passer plus de temps encore à courir, esquiver et affronter les menaces simulées de l'entraînement.

Malgré ce qu'il avait pu penser plus jeune, se battre en duel n'était pas amusant du tout. Ça n'était rien d'autre que difficile, source de courbatures, et malgré les enchantements de sécurité installés partout dans la pièce, assez dangereux.

Sans mentionner le fait qu'ils devaient travailler comme des fous pour leurs ASPICs. Les examens étaient programmés pour dans deux semaines, et il n'avait aucune idée de comment il était censé combiner cette charge de travail avec un entraînement qui deviendrait encore plus intensif.

Il soupira. Il était inutile de grogner ou de gémir, il avait trop à apprendre pour perdre du temps ainsi. Et alors qu'il marchait vers la plateforme de duel, quelque chose lui dit qu'il serait un jour reconnaissant de chaque petit fragment de connaissance qu'il pouvait intégrer maintenant, alors que c'était encore possible.

Malgré les craintes de Draco, l'entraînement se passa bien. Il y eut quelques regards soupçonneux envoyés vers lui par les Weasley, et Ron le lorgnait avec une méfiance non dissimulée, mais les autres membres de l'Ordre se comportèrent avec lui comme si rien d'inhabituel ne s'était passé.

Ce qui signifiait des sourires amicaux dans le cas de Remus et McGonagall, des ordres rauques de la part de Maugrey et des commentaires précis et arrogants de celle de Severus quand ils perdraient leur concentration, même si ça n'était que juste le temps d'un battement de cœur.

Harry ne l'aurait jamais admis, mais durant ces séances d'entraînement il en venait à presque détester Severus autant que par le passé.

Ce n'était pas qu'il les raillait ou les ridiculisait comme il l'avait fait en Potions, ou qu'il était moins patient (n'importe quelle personne réussissant à apprendre l'Occlumencie à Ron devait avoir une patience d'ange).

C'était juste qu'il voyait _tout_. Chaque mouvement de baguette effectué moins que parfaitement, chaque faiblesse dans leurs boucliers ou leur défense, et chaque petit déséquilibre.

Il n'avait pas du tout l'air de regarder, plus concentré sur la discussion entre Dumbledore et Hermione, mais au moment où Harry, Ron ou n'importe qui d'autre faisait une erreur, juste une minuscule petite erreur, il se tenait là, lançant un maléfice inoffensif sur leur point faible pour leur pointer le danger, leur demandant de relancer le maléfice raté ou corrigeant quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Une fois, il était apparu aux côtés de Harry et lui avait donné une poussée, ou plutôt une pichenette, et Harry, dans l'élan de son dernier geste, s'était écroulé par terre comme une chaise à trois pieds, devenant instantanément rouge de honte.

Il n'avait même pas vu Severus arriver. Ni entendu.

Et la chose la plus irritante dans tout ça était que cet homme qui exigeait d'eux la perfection, cet homme qui les pressait à s'entraîner sans fin, cet homme ne leur montrait jamais une once de ses compétences en duel.

Remus et Maugrey s'apairaient de temps en temps avec eux pour un duel, ou leur faisaient des démonstrations de nouveaux sortilèges ou mouvements, et Tonks, Shacklebolt, Flitwich ou McGonagall, bien plus compétents dans les duels que Harry, Ron ou Draco, les affrontaient parfois en compétition sur la plateforme de duel.

Mais pas Severus. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était se faufiler parmi eux, lancer un sortilège et leur dire d'un ton suffisant ce qu'il avaient mal fait.

La seule autre personne qui suivait une politique de non-duel aussi stricte était Hermione, qui ne s'était laissée persuader de combattre aucun d'entre eux, bien que les jumeaux, Harry et Draco lui aient demandé plus d'une fois.

Mais au moins elle ne commentait pas ce qu'il se passait sur la plateforme. Elle restait juste collée à la table des stratégies et semblait ignorer l'entraînement autour d'elle, bien que Harry pouvait de temps en temps sentir ses yeux sur lui et quand il levait le regard il voyait un tout petit froncement de sourcil ou un encore plus petit sourire satisfait.

Au contraire total de Severus, qui faisait de la critique de leurs compétences une affaire d'état.

Alors que Remus les dirigeait vers leur habituelle routine d'échauffement, les yeux de Harry se promenèrent d'étudiants en membres de l'Ordre, d'amis en amis.

L'expression de Draco affichait toujours son masque, mais un muscle sur sa joue, se contractant périodiquement, renseigna plus exactement Harry sur l'état de son ami. L'expression de Ron, d'un autre côté, était un livre ouvert alors que son regard passait de Draco à Hermione, de Harry à Draco.

Harry pouvait voir de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, une envie de se réconcilier avec eux, mais ces sentiments étaient teintés de révulsion et de colère, et Harry savait que, aussi loin que Ron avait progressé ces dernières semaines, il avait encore un long chemin à parcourir.

Ginny, Neville et Luna, étrangers au groupe et à l'atmosphère tendue entre eux, échangeaient des regards interrogateurs entre eux. Il était clair qu'ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais Neville n'osait pas les confronter, Luna blâmait probablement une créature invisible, et Ginny avait - de manière assez surprenante pour Harry - réfréné sa fougue au cours des dernières semaines, probablement parce qu'elle avait remarqué que quoi qu'il se passait dans le Premier Cercle, cela la dépassait.

Elle était là, son équipe du ministère, à laquelle s'additionnait son ancien pire ennemi, et on était loin de ce que l'AD avait été.

Harry grogna alors qu'il s'étirait vers le bas pour toucher ses orteils, puis se redressa quand Remus leur dit de former des paires et de commencer à s'entraîner au charme du Bouclier. Avec un regard d'excuses à Ron, il marcha vers Draco, pas sûr que le Serpentard soit choisi aujourd'hui au vu des regards dégoûtés qu'il recevait des autres.

Ils avaient à peine débuté que Severus était déjà à côté d'eux, secouant la tête de manière ennuyée et disant sèchement à Draco 'd'ajuster sa posture'. Harry pouvait voir que Draco n'avait pas le coeur à l'ouvrage, sans surprise. Il doutait que son ami ait beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente.

Mais malgré les circonstances exceptionnelles, Severus n'avait pas l'air enclin à les laisser s'en tirer plus facilement aujourd'hui. C'était plutôt le contraire, puisqu'il semblait critiquer, corriger et les rabaisser encore plus que les jours où il était sur les nerfs.

Après vingt minutes à être constamment interrompus, même Harry sentait qu'il était prêt à exploser, trop en colère pour ne serait-ce que se demander pourquoi Severus les tourmentait aujourd'hui particulièrement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, quand il lui ordonna de recommencer son sortilège pour la troisième fois, Draco céda.

"C'est bon, Severus", siffla-il, le visage pâle de colère. "Pourquoi ne nous montres-tu pas ce que tu sais faire plutôt que juste critiquer nos moindres mouvements?"

Draco ferma la bouche dans un bruit choqué à peine ces mots prononcés, et ses yeux s'emplirent de surprise de s'être laissé emporter par son humeur de cette façon.

Severus leva juste un sourcil, souhaitant apparemment laisser passer cette remarque, et il amorça une rotation pour leur tourner le dos sans un mot, mais c'était sans compter sur les jumeaux Weasley.

"Exactement, blondinet," cria l'un d'entre eux de l'endroit où ils se battaient en duel avec Shacklebolt et Tonks. "Exactement !"

"Nous nous sommes également,' commença l'autre.

"...demandé…"

"...pourquoi notre estimé chef des renseignements…"

"...semblait exempté d'entraînement."

Harry retint son souffle et attendit l'explosion à venir. Severus n'aimait pas être remis en question, et surtout pas quand cela concernait ses capacités. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que la plupart de l'attention dans la pièce était dirigée vers eux.

 _Génial_ , pensa-il. _Le seul jour où Draco n'avait pas besoin d'attirer d'avantage l'attention._

Mais au lieu d'une réponse sèche et caustique, le chef des renseignements retroussa juste une lèvre avec amusement et se retourna de nouveau vers la plateforme de duels.

"Pourquoi," répondit-il doucement, sa voix de velours résonant dans la pièce. "C'est peut-être juste à cause de votre niveau en duel, Messieurs Weasley."

"Oui, bien sûr," dit l'un des jumeaux - Harry était presque sûr que c'était Fred, qui semblait manier le sarcasme de manière un poil plus efficace que son frère. "En prenant en compte le fait qu'il y a dans la pièce à peu près la moitié des meilleurs duellistes de notre époque."

"C'est vrai, Severus." C'était Tonks cette fois, prenant le côté des jumeaux probablement par pure curiosité. "Je suis sûre que Remus adorerait t'affronter en duel."

Remus se redressa légèrement, semblant enthousiaste à cette proposition, mais il y avait une nervosité dans son expression que Harry ne comprenait pas.

"Bien sûr," acquiesça-il. "Mais j'ai bien peur que ça ne serait pas très intéressant, ni pour vous, ni pour Severus."

"Oho," siffla l'autre jumeau, s'attendant probablement à une histoire embarrassante sur Severus. "Et pourquoi donc ?"

Le sourire de Severus s'élargit, jusqu'à montrer ses canines et avoir l'air menaçant. Remus grimaça.

"Severus est un maître dans l'art du duel martial," admit-il. "Et bien que je sois probablement au niveau pour la partie magique, les autres… éléments rendent notre duo trop déséquilibré."

"Le duel martial ?" demanda Harry, intéressé malgré lui. "Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?"

"Une très vieille forme de duel," répondit Maugrey, sa voix rauque emplie d'une étrange retenue. "Il n'y a que peu de gens qui le pratiquent aujourd'hui."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Ron, décidant apparemment que questionner Maugrey était bien moins dangereux qu'interroger Severus.

Maugrey frissonna. "Manque de capacités et d'engagement dans cet art. Les duels martiaux ressemblent plus à une danse que les duels normaux. Ils combinent des éléments physiques et magiques et demandent la maîtrise des deux aspects. Et puis, c'est considéré comme trop dangereux pour beaucoup. Tous des lâches."

Les yeux de Harry volèrent vers Severus, qui avait l'air de s'amuser beaucoup. Aussi austère et pincé qu'était habituellement leur chef des renseignements, il avait un certain goût pour les… entrées les plus théâtrales, et l'attention dont il était le centre n'avait pas l'air de le déranger.

"Dommage," dit-il d'une voix traînante. "Il semble que je vais devoir demeurer un spectateur passif, après tout."

"Je _pourrais_ certainement essayer de…" offra Remus avec un mélange d'envie et d'inquiétude sur le visage.

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'amusement de Severus.

"Allons, Remus," dit-il avec un rictus sadique. "Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas de taille contre moi."

"Malheureusement," sourit Remus, acceptant avec aisance la rebuffade. "Il a raison sur ce point. Je les ai étudiés un peu, mais plutôt le côté théorique. Severus est un maître. Ça serait ennuyant pour lui et un déshonneur pour la discipline."

"Mais je veux en voir un," insista Harry, la curiosité renforcée par cette description. Une combinaison des combats physiques et magiques ? Était-ce comme le duel entre Dumbledore et Voldemort, en cinquième année, quand Dumbledore avait animé les statues de la fontaine ?

Si c'était le cas, il _fallait_ qu'il voie ça.

"N'y a-t-il personne pour vous affronter ? Fol-Oeil ?"

Maugrey secoua la tête et leva sa jambe de bois de quelques centimètres. "Pas assez rapide pour ça," grogna-il. "Mais je n'étais pas bon à ça avant même de perdre ma jambe. Pas aussi bon que Severus en tout cas."

"J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait vraiment personne." continua Severus d'une voix traînante, secouant tristement la tête. Il y eut un silence et soudain Harry _sut_ que Severus avait planifié tout ça, qu'ils étaient juste tombés dans le piège qu'il leur avait tendu. "À moins bien sûr qu'Hermione s'abaisserait à accepter mon humble demande au bénéfice de la science ?"

La fascination de Harry augmenta encore d'un degré alors qu'il tournait la tête vers la section stratégie de la pièce, où Hermione leva les yeux de son livre avec irritation.

Était-ce ce dont il était question ? Une autre phase de la campagne 'arrêtez de remettre Hermione en question' ? Mais si Severus avait mis ceci en scène pour forcer Hermione devant tout le monde, ça voulait dire qu'elle devait être _vraiment_ bonne, ou ses efforts auraient été vains.

Maintenant, Harry était déterminé à assister à un duel martial ici et maintenant.

Sentant soudainement tous les regards posés sur elle, Hermione referma son livre dans un bruit sourd et retentissant et se leva, les sourcils froncés.

"Je ne pense pas que ça soit une idée raisonnable, Severus," déclina-elle.

"Hermione," répéta Fred, le ton de sa voix indiquant clairement que Severus devait plaisanter. "Elle n'a jamais été bonne en duel. Même pas en cinquième année quand elle a créé l'AD."

"Vous devriez avoir appris à ne pas la sous-estimer depuis le temps," l'avertit Severus, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

"Quel est le problème, _Miss Granger_ ?" demanda-il ensuite, se tournant vers elle. "Avez-vous peur ?"

Harry sourit en se souvenant de son duel avec Draco en deuxième année, et son sourire s'élargit quand il vit une lueur s'allumer dans les yeux d'Hermione, signe certain que le challenge était compris et accepté.

"T'aimerais bien !" fit-elle écho à la réponse de Harry de l'époque, et Harry sentit Draco se détendre à ses côtés.

"Tu n'es certainement pas sérieux, Severus," demanda McGonagall, une bonne dose d'inquiétude dans la voix."Tu n'es pas en train d'essayer de nous dire que Miss Granger est compétente en duel martial ?"

"Ne suis-je pas toujours sérieux, Minerva ?" répondit-il de cette voix traînante, l'air cette fois réellement démoniaque. Harry put voir Neville soudainement frissonner de peur à l'autre bout de la pièce, malgré le fait que Severus se soit toujours montré civil envers son ancien élève. Il semblait que l'instinct était plus fort que la réalité de ces derniers mois.

"Il faut que je voie ça," dit soudainement Remus, 'Si tu peux vraiment, Hermione, je serais enchanté de regarder. Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas eu le plaisir s'assister à un vrai duel !"

Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre, prenant en compte la préoccupation de McGonagall, l'excitation des jumeaux et de Remus. Puis elle leva les yeux vers Severus, qui avait grimpé sur la plateforme de duels et tendu la main vers elle.

"Allez Hermione," murmura-il presque. "Ne te cache pas."

Finalement, elle haussa les épaules et hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. "Mais seulement pour celle fois," avertit-elle, " et si l'un d'entre vous se moque, je vous tirerait les oreilles."

"On fera de notre mieux," promirent-ils, mais à leurs visages, il était clair qu'ils n'en attendaient pas tant.

"Très bien," accepta-elle en hochant la tête.

Mais à la surprise du groupe, elle ne fit aucun geste pour monter sur la plateforme, alors que Severus s'en éloignait à pas rapides. Tous deux se retirèrent dans un coin de la pièce, enlevant leurs robes.

"On ne peut pas porter n'importe quoi quand on fait un vrai duel," expliqua Remus en murmurant à moitié, "Les vêtements doivent être ajustés au plus près du corps. Cela exclut les robes de duel habituelles. Et de ce que je sais de la façon de combattre de Severus, il est toujours prudent de porter quelque chose d'ignifugé dans ses parages."

"Ignifugé ?" demanda Harry, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, et il entendit Neville et Ginny faire écho à sa question.

Mais au lieu de répondre, Remus leur fit juste un grand sourire excité. "Vous verrez," fut sa seule réponse.

Après un court moment, Hermione retourna vers le groupe rassemblé autour de la plateforme de duel. Elle avait métamorphosé sa jupe d'écolière et son chemisier en un top très ajusté de coton marron et un pantalon qui épousait la courbe de ses hanches, puis s'élargissait pour lui donner toute liberté de mouvement. Ses longs cheveux étaient tressés et attachés autour de sa tête comme une couronne dorée.

Harry pouvait voir la surprise sur le visage des jumeaux alors qu'ils remarquaient la silhouette particulièrement musclée d'Hermione, et leur surprise s'accentua quand Severus les rejoignit dans une tenue similaire, mais en noir.

 _Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il y avait tant de muscles sous ces robes_ , songea Harry, _j'ai toujours pensé que Severus était gros…_

Hermione et Severus sortirent tous les deux leurs baguettes et les confièrent à Remus, qui s'inclina solennellement et les rangea précautionneusement dans sa poche.

 _Comment vont-il s'affronter en duel sans baguettes ?_

Puis, Severus leva une main.

"Accio baguettes de duel," dit-il, et il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour qu'une petite boite noire apparaisse et vole directement dans sa main.

Il l'ouvrit, l'offrant à Hermione avec un autre petit salut.

Harry haleta en voyant ce que la boite contenait - au lieu des habituelles baguettes de bois, deux couteaux reposaient sur le velours noir. Alors qu'Hermione en choisissait un, il vit qu'ils étaient faits dans un mélange de bois et de divers métaux, la poignée d'un marron foncé lustré et l'argenté de la lame brillant légèrement dans la lumière dorée du soleil.

Attrapant la poignée d'une main experte comme si ça n'était qu'une baguette magique normale, Hermione s'écarta pour laisser Severus prendre son couteau. Aux yeux de Harry, les armes avaient l'air affreusement aiguisées et dangereuses, et soudainement il ne fut plus certain de vouloir voir ce duel.

"Pourquoi utilisez-vous des couteaux à la place de vos baguettes ?" s'enquit-il faiblement.

"Ce sont des baguettes-couteaux, Harry," lui dit Remus, élevant la voix pour que tous les étudiants de Poudlard rassemblés autour d'eux puissent l'entendre. "Le coeur en bois contient un élément magique, et la lame est faite de l'argent le plus fin. Cela rend possible la combinaison des combats magiques et physiques avec une seule arme, comme c'était la tradition dans les duels des temps anciens."

"Mais n'est-ce pas terriblement dangereux ?" demanda Rone, lançant un regard inquiet à Hermione, qui avait grimpé sur la plateforme, la baguette-couteau dans la main droite.

"C'est tout l'intérêt du duel, Weasley," répondit Severus. Il y avait une lueur sombre dans ses yeux alors qu'il suivait Hermione sur la plateforme. "Où est l'amusement si ça n'est pas risqué ?"

Harry vit que le Professeur McGonagall s'était faufilée près de Remus, ses yeux et son expression trahissant son inquiétude.

"Pensez-vous vraiment que ça soit une bonne idée, Remus ?" demanda-elle nerveusement. "Des gens ont été tués au cours de ces duels, et bien que je sache que Miss Granger s'est entraînée avec Severus, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit prête pour ça !"

"Elle a l'air assez confiante," dit Remus en haussant les épaules et montrant du doigt Hermione sur la plateforme. "En fait, elle a l'air de s'amuser énormément."

Suivant la direction du doigt de Remus, Harry réalisa qu'Hermione avaient en fait l'air excitée et dans le même état qu'avant son cours favori. Il y avait un éclat dans son regard qu'il avait rarement vu, et tout son être semblait être concentré sur Severus, le défiant de commencer.

Remus leva les mains, et le silence se fit parmi les occupants de la salle qui murmuraient.

"Alors, commençons," annonça-il. "Le duel s'achèvera quand…"

"Quand l'un des adversaire est désarmé ou trop sévèrement blessé pour continuer," l'interrompit Severus doucement, et les yeux de Remus se rétrécirent pendant une seconde. Harry sentit son coeur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Normalement les duels se finissaient quand le premier sang était versé ou qu'un des combattants était incapable de continuer. Cela signifiait que ça irait bien plus loin, et il était presque sûr qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'Hermione soit "trop blessée" pour continuer.

"À l'origine, les duels martiaux se terminaient seulement avec la mort d'un des combattants," murmura Remus à l'oreille de Harry, et cette explication ne fut pas pour le rassurer.

Mais il semblait qu'Hermione et Severus étaient hermétiques aux réactions de leurs collègues et pairs.

Leurs mains de baguette s'élevèrent au dessus de leur tête comme le bras d'un archer, ils commencèrent à tourner en cercle l'un autour de l'autre. L'air craquait sous la concentration et l'énergie magique. Il y avait de la grâce dans leurs pas, une élégance fluide avec laquelle ils se mouvaient qui rappelait à Harry des prédateurs.

Soudain, Hermione attaqua : "Sectumsempra," cria-elle, avançant sa baguette comme un fouet dans un mouvement trop rapide pour être suivi par les yeux. Mais avant que le sortilège ait même quitté sa baguette, les défenses de Severus étaient levées, et il avait déjà murmuré un autre sort. Sortilèges et boucliers, boucliers et maléfices s'enchainèrent si rapidement qu'ils semblaient flous. Des flashs de lumière, d'étranges créatures et de sombres nuages de magie apparurent et disparurent trop rapidement pour être distinguables. Harry ne connaissait même pas la moitié de ces sortilèges, et il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder la bouche ouverte son amie et le chef des renseignements.

Ça n'était pas du combat, c'était de l'art !

Finalement, Severus bloqua encore un sortilège qui avait pris la forme d'énormes tentacules tentant de l'étouffer, et baissa sa baguette, et Hermione suivit son exemple. Harry leva les mains pour applaudir, complètement hypnotisé, mais une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

"Non," murmura Remus, "Ils n'ont pas encore commencé."

"Quoi ?" haleta Harry. Ça avait été le duel le plus époustouflant qu'il n'avait jamais vu, à part peut-être celui de Dumbledore contre Voldemort au ministère de la magie.

Un regard autour de lui l'informa que les élèves, professeurs et membres de l'ordre étaient aussi fascinés que lui. L'expression sur le visage de Ron était encore plus stupide que son expression la plus stupide, et Neville semblait pouvoir s'évanouir à tout moment.

"Assez échauffée, Hermione ?" demanda Severus, taquin, un sourire carnassier sur son visage. "Pouvons-nous commencer ?"

"Si tu es prêt," railla Hermione sur le même ton, souriant de plaisir.

Ils avaient oublié leur public à présent, et alors qu'ils commençaient de nouveau à tourner en rond, quelque chose changea dans l'atmosphère de la pièce. Le sol semblait vibrer au rythme de leurs pas, l'air bourdonner sous leurs pouvoirs.

Soudain, Severus leva sa main libre en l'air, et quand il l'abaissa, un feu brûlait dans la paume de sa main, formant une boule de feu mortelle qu'il jeta sur Hermione.

Harry cria sous le choc. Il n'avait jamais vu quoi que ce soit de pareil avant et ce pouvoir brut l'effraya. Il ne fut pas le seul à crier de surprise, mais leurs exclamations restèrent coincées dans leurs gorges quand Hermione n'essaya même pas d'esquiver le feu. Elle ne le para pas non plus. Elle leva simplement la main vers le feu et il disparut dans sa paume.

"Oh, s'il te plait," se moqua-elle. "C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?"

Ensuite, elle attaqua.

D'un saut rapide comme l'éclair, elle avait comblé la distance entre eux et envoyé un coup de pied vers son visage, utilisant sa vitesse pour tourner une fois sur elle même, et jeté une boule de feu bleu vers lui.

Mais Severus réagit encore plus vite. Attrapant son pied, il le tourna habilement sur la gauche, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre le temps d'un battement de coeur alors que son propre corps se dérobait pour éviter le flash de magie bleue et sa main qui tenait la baguette-couteau taillada le côté d'Hermione.

Au lieu de résister à sa prise, Hermione suivit la torsion de sa jambe et se pencha sur elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'éloigne en roulant et se remettre sur pieds en un instant, donnant un grand coup de couteau vers le bas où le torse de Severus s'était trouvé seulement une fraction de seconde avant.

Mais Severus se tenait de nouveau debout, lui aussi, envoyant un éclair de magie rouge vers elle qu'elle évita facilement.

"Tu t'es entraînée," l'accusa-il, la fièvre de la bataille brûlant comme des flammes noires dans ses yeux.

"Non, c'est juste que tu deviens vieux !" le taquina-elle, et la joie sauvage sur son visage se changea en beauté, avant qu'elle ne se lance une nouvelle fois à l'assaut.

Ils ne s'embarrassaient plus avec des sortilèges, leurs mains formant des éclairs depuis l'air et leurs baguettes-couteaux bloquant les maléfices comme s'ils étaient des épées ou des poings attirés par eux. Les combats physique et magique se fondaient l'un dans l'autre au point qu'il n'était plus clair de distinguer ce qu'ils faisaient, si c'était un coup ou un sort qui faisait bondir Hermione sur le côté droit, si c'était un coup ou un sort d'Hermione qui jetait Severus au sol.

C'était le combat le plus féroce qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu, plus létal et plus beau que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Les mouvements des deux adversaires étaient séduisants et mortels en même temps, une danse de couteaux et de magie accentuée par la mélodie de leurs rires, parce que tous les deux riaient ouvertement maintenant, s'encourageant l'un l'autre et se pressant à essayer des attaques et des contre-attaques encore plus périlleuses.

Il sembla à Harry qu'il n'avait jamais vu Hermione aussi vivante auparavant, plus elle même que dans cette danse surnaturelle à couper le souffle avec leur chef des renseignements. L'admiration s'étalait sur tous les visages autour de lui maintenant, l'émerveillement devant la beauté de ces pas gracieux et mortels, et la peur devant la vision d'un tel étalage de pouvoirs.

Au bout de cinq minutes de ce manège, ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés et ruisselants de sueur.

"Je vais t'avoir cette fois," lui promit Severus, utilisant la distance entre eux pour essuyer rapidement la sueur de son front.

Mais il avait sous-estimé à quel point elle était rapide, et ce moment d'inattention fut assez pour qu'elle envoie une vague d'air vers lui. Quand cette vague toucha le sol de la plateforme, le tissu bleu devint noir sous la chaleur, mais Hermione ne sembla pas remarquer le sol sous ses pieds alors qu'elle se jetait vers lui.

"Tu as dis la même chose la dernière fois également" rit-elle alors que sa baguette-couteau s'abattait vers lui dans une courbe gracieuse de feu et de glace, directement dirigée contre son coeur.

"Et j'étais sérieux, espèce de Gryffondor ! Tu n'es toujours pas assez rapide," en un clin d'oeil, avant même que Harry ait réalisé qu'il avait bougé, Severus se tenait derrière elle, sa baguette-couteau posée sur sa gorge.

"Tu m'as peut-être eu la dernière fois avec ça," la taquina-il, souriant ouvertement. "Mais je ne suis pas connu pour me faire avoir deux fois."

"Je vais devoir réfléchir à quelque chose de nouveau, alors," haleta Hermione, mais son sourire était éclatant alors que Severus la relâchait et tous les deux se saluèrent une nouvelle fois

Le duel était terminé.

Maintenant qu'elle se tenait immobile, Harry remarqua qu'Hermione arborait plus d'une blessure. Il y avait une estafilade ensanglantée sur sa cuisse, et une autre à travers son bras droit, où l'ourlet de son haut avait été arraché par le couteau de Severus. Mais Severus, vit Harry avec fierté, n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

Silencieusement, leurs respirations hachées étant le seul bruit audible dans la pièce, ils descendirent de la plateforme, déposèrent avec précaution les baguettes-couteaux dans la boîte tapissée de velours et récupérèrent leurs vraie baguette de Remus. Ils n'eurent pas l'air de remarquer les expressions admiratives autour d'eux alors que Severus soignait rapidement les blessures d'Hermione puis les siennes.

"Huit minutes," annonça ensuite Severus après un regard à l'énorme horloge au dessus de la porte. "Il t'en a fallu dix-huit pour me battre la dernière fois."

"Je suis un chat, Severus," ronronna Hermione en réponse. "J'aime jouer avec mes victimes avant de les manger."

Puis il sembla que la présence de ses pairs et de ses professeurs lui revint finalement à l'esprit puisqu'elle détourna soudainement la tête en rougissant violemment.

C'était une expression tellement anhermionesque que ça brisa l'étonnement de Harry et lui rappela que oui, bien sûr, le duel avait été époustouflant, mais pourquoi diable était-il surpris ? Il avait vu Hermione accomplir des choses aussi étonnantes avant ça après tout, et si elle avait passé l'année à s'entraîner avec Severus, il n'était pas extraordinaire qu'elle soit devenue si forte.

"Beau duel," dit-il d'une voix traînante dans sa meilleure imitation de Draco.

"Hé, c'est ma réplique," se plaignit Draco de quelque part sur sa droite, sur un ton exactement similaire. "Ce n'est pas parce que tu as une cicatrice que tu peux voler les traits d'esprits des autres !"

"Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es un Serpentard que tu as le monopole sur les traits d'esprits. Passe à autre chose, la fouine," lui jeta Harry en réponse, réalisant ce que Draco essayait de faire et le suivant dans son jeu.

Toute cette attention rendait Hermione mal à l'aise, et s'ils pouvaient en détourner une partie ça serait bénéfique.

"Oh, je suis blessé, vraiment," répondit Draco. "Quelle injustice ! Surtout en regard du fait qu'un Serpentard vient juste de battre une Gryffondor."

"À peine," jeta Severus, les yeux restant sur le visage toujours rouge d'Hermione avec une expression ravie. Leurs yeux se trouvèrent, et Harry conclut de son intense rougissement que Severus lui avait transmis quelque chose de trop déplacé pour leurs oreilles.

"Si seulement j'avais su ça avant," annonça soudainement le Professeur McGonagall, son expression tordue par une grimace de regret feint. "Ça aurait été parfait ! Imaginez juste que nous ayons dit aux étudiants que la Préfète-en-chef et le Maître des Potions étaient capables de ça ! Personne n'aurait jamais plus bravé le couvre-feu !"

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : Le titre de ce chapitre se réfère au poème de William Blake, "Le Tigre", dont "Tigre ô tigre, toi qui luis" est le premier vers._


	8. 60 Cueillez dès à présent les roses

60\. Cueillez dès à présent les roses de la vie

Les examens finaux approchaient, et avec eux la deuxième personnalité d'Hermione, qui devenait cette petite personne frénétique toujours en panique aux cheveux ébouriffés qui insistait pour étudier pendant des heures et qui surlignait leurs cours de toutes les couleurs, qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

Du moins en public. Quand ils étaient à l'abri des regards de leurs camarades, cependant, Harry était surpris du peu d'attention qu'Hermione semblait accorder aux examens qui achèveraient leurs années d'études.

Bien que Draco et lui savaient qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes que les ASPIC, et que Ron se souciait peu de ses notes, tous les trois révisaient à chaque fois qu'un moment libre se présentait à eux, allant jusqu'à se retrouver dans la salle d'entraînement en avance pour travailler l'aspect pratique des Sortilèges ou de la Métamorphose.

Quand Harry avait abordé Severus avec une question sur les propriétés de la Pluidorée, probablement sa première question spontanée sur les Potions, Severus avait eu un large sourire triomphant - d'après Harry - et s'était éloigné sans un mot.

Mais quand Harry avait rejoint sa place habituelle pendant la réunion de l'Ordre ce soir là, il y avait trouvé un tas de vieux livres abimés sur la table, qui s'étaient avérés être les manuels de Potions à partir de la quatrième année.

Harry avait ouvert le livre du haut de la pile et trouvé une myriade de commentaires gribouillés dans les marges, entre les lignes et partout où il y avait assez de place, tous rédigés de l'écriture serrée et pointue qu'il reconnut comme celle de leur chef des renseignements.

Il trouva la réponse à sa question à la page trois, accompagnée d'instructions qui firent comprendre à Harry qu'il avait étudié pour rien pendant des heures.

Réalisant qu'ils devaient être les anciens livres scolaires de Severus, il leva la tête vers lui avec un regard étonné et reconnaissant. Severus avait juste incliné la tête dans un geste respectueux avant de se détourner.

Oui, Harry étudiait pour ses ASPIC, et il comprenait pour la première fois que ces connaissances étaient plus qu'une chose utilisée pour le torturer, et il aborda ces dernières semaines de cours avec l'espoir démesuré d'en apprendre le plus possible.

Mais Hermione, qui pour Harry incarnait tout le zèle et l'ambition qu'un étudiant puisse avoir, ne semblait pas se soucier des examens qui approchaient, et vite. Toute son attention était concentrée sur les réunions stratégiques, son entraînement et, assez bizarrement, sur les quelques heures libres qu'elle arrivait à partager avec Harry et Draco.

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il viendrait un temps où Hermione préférerait une longue promenade autour du lac aux révisions, et quand il lui posa la question, un jour, elle haussa les épaules.

"Je les aurais, de toute façon," lui dit-elle d'une voix qui lui semblait à la fois ennuyée et étrangement intense. "Et j'ai déjà reçu plus d'une offre d'apprentissage. Donc je n'ai aucune raison de me tracasser à propos des examens."

Elle prit une profonde respiration, souffla, et laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur le lac, le château et les petites collines qui se fondaient dans les montagnes au loin.

"Par contre ceci," murmura-elle. "Est juste un moment de calme, et nous ne savons pas ce que l'avenir nous apportera. Notre temps à Poudlard pourrait se terminer bien trop tôt, et je veux en profiter tant que je le peux."

Elle sourit, soudainement. "Carpe diem," dit-elle gravement à Harry.

"Cueillez dès à présent les roses de la vie

Car le temps jamais ne suspend son vol

Et cette fleur qui aujourd'hui s'épanouit

Demain sera flêtrie."

Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant toujours de comprendre le ton étrange de sa voix.

"Je ne pense pas que j'aime cette devise," lui dit-il, regardant son visage avec attention.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Mais c'est tellement vrai," répondit-elle d'un ton léger, et, se tournant de nouveau vers le lac, elle le laissa à ses pensées inquiètes.

Quand il raconta cette entrevue à Draco, il se trouva qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué son comportement, mais l'explication de Draco le soulagea un petit peu.

"On avance vers des temps dangereux, Harry," lui dit calmement Draco. "On approche du combat final, la confrontation avec Voldemort. Qui sait combien d'entre vous vont survivre à ce jour ? Et toi, Weasley et Hermione vous tiendrez en première ligne, face à Voldemort lui même. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ne soit pas confiante en l'avenir."

"Mais ça n'est pas la façon de penser d'Hermione," protesta Harry, frustré que son ami ne comprenne pas où il voulait en venir. "Normalement, elle fait des plannings, elle stresse, et elle passe beaucoup plus de temps que nécessaire à réviser. Mais elle ne se préoccupe jamais de passer du temps avec ses amis - c'est comme si elle était en train de nous dire adieu, ou quelque chose du genre."

"Je pense qu'elle ne fait pas ses adieux qu'à nous," contra Draco. "Au moment où elle sera diplômée, elle deviendra Maître Espion à temps complet. Et quand tout cela sera enfin terminé, elle apparaîtra comme la compagne et l'apprentie de Severus, promise à un avenir brillant. Mais la Hermione innocente qu'elle était avant sera partie pour toujours. Elle dit aurevoir à tout une page de sa vie, tu ne crois pas ?"

Mais Harry avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à voir les choses de cette façon, du moins pas complètement. La situation lui rappelait terriblement l'année précédente, quand il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Hermione et que ça l'inquiétait. Mais il n'avait pas été capable de percer à jour ses sombres secrets à ce moment là, et il semblait qu'il n'était pas capable de comprendre ses réelles intentions maintenant non plus.

Mais il y avait aussi des aspects bénéfiques dans la période que des gens profondément optimistes avaient appelée 'préparation aux examens'. Sachant ce qui les attendait dans le futur, les septième année de la maison Gryffondor étaient une fois de plus unis dans leur malheur, passant des heures et des heures à la Bibliothèque, dans la Salle Commune, ou nerveusement rassemblés autour de leur table dans la Grande Salle.

Avec grand amusement, Harry remarqua que les élèves des autres années restaient à bonne distance d'eux et des cinquième années, victimes des BUSE. Il remarqua aussi les regards à la fois effrayés et envieux des sixième année vers leur groupe, et essaya de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressenti pendant ses années précédentes.

Avait-il eu hâte de finir ses études ? Avait-il attendu anxieusement les vacances d'été ?

Non, décida-il avec un gloussement. À cette période de l'année, il avait été habituellement assez occupé à survivre au dernier stratagème de Voldemort, et il n'avait certainement jamais eu hâte de passer du temps avec les Dursley.

Sans mentionner que, grâce à Hermione, la conscience de l'approche de ses ASPIC avait été constante dans son esprit au moins depuis la première année.

Quelle ironie qu'elle soit aujourd'hui la seule à ne pas s'en soucier.

Depuis sa place devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune, Harry la regardait expliquer calmement une recette de Potion à Neville, qui avait - devant une horreur plus grande appelée examens - finalement surmonté sa peur et son admiration envers le Maître Espion, et l'avait abordée avec une question timide.

Le fait qu'Hermione soit amicale et ouverte avait semblé beaucoup le surprendre, mais si sa réaction l'avait blessée, elle ne l'avait pas montré.

À la place, elle s'était lancée dans un cours improvisé sur les points les plus cruciaux des potions de sommeil, et bientôt son audience n'avait plus seulement été constituée de Neville mais de Seamus, Lavande, Ron et Harry également.

Ginny avait choisi de se joindre à eux, elle aussi, avançant que les révisions des Potions ne pouvaient jamais être trop prématurées, mais Harry la suspecta de tout simplement apprécier la réunion de ses amis de longue date.

Quand leurs questions dévièrent vers le charme du bouclier, Seamus et Lavande se désintéressèrent de la conversation et Hermione fit un geste vers Harry, disant aux autres qu'il était le meilleur en DCFM, après tout.

"Et peut-être qu'on devait aller dans un endroit plus… privé," ajouta-elle avec un regard appuyé à l'horloge. "Après tout, nous ne voulons pas détruire la Salle Commune deux jours avant nos examens."

Harry suivit son regard et vit qu'il ne restait qu'une demi-heure avant que leur entraînement du soir ne commence. Il hocha la tête.

"Bonne idée, acquiesça-il, puis il baissa la voix dans un murmure exagéré. "Allons _tu-sais-où_ ," annonça-il mystérieusement, récoltant des sourires et des rires des membres d l'Ordre, mais également des autres Gryffondors qui croyaient probablement qu'il parlait de la Salle sur Demande dans laquelle leur ô combien interdite Association de Défense avait tenu ses réunions pendant la cinquième année.

Harry était toujours étonné de voir à quel point les secrets étaient faciles à garder si on employait assez de subtilité.

"Alors, Neville," dit-il sur un ton léger alors qu'ils quittaient la salle commune et avançaient vers la bibliothèque avant de brusquement tourner à gauche pour entrer dans la salle de cours inutilisée où Severus avait déposé une autre de ses nombreuses tapisseries magiques. (Il faudrait vraiment que Harry lui demande où il les trouvait). "Avec l'école qui est presque terminée, as-tu une idée de ce que tu veux faire après ?"

Neville, sans surprise, devint rouge comme une tomate.

C'était une source constante d'étonnement pour Harry. Malgré son habituelle tendance à bégayer nerveusement, Neville était l'une des personnes les plus courageuses qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré, se portant volontaire à la moindre occasion et accusant des chocs comme la double identité d'Hermione sans broncher. Mais posez lui des questions sur lui et il serait complètement submergé, comme s'il n'était pas digne d'attention.

"Je suppose que tu suivras un apprentissage en Botanique," dit Hermione dans un effort évident pour soulager leur ami. "Tu es le meilleur botaniste que je connaisse. Même Madame Chourave dit que tu es un des meilleurs élèves qu'elle n'ait jamais eu."

Elle passa à travers la tapisserie magique avant que Neville soir forcé de répondre, et dans le même temps, elle manqua sa réaction de presque évanouissement au fait d'être complimenté par Hermione Granger.

Comme c'était souvent le cas, la vue de la salle d'entraînement du quartier général rendit Harry à la fois tendu et détendu. Tendu parce que c'était la pièce où il avait besoin de toutes ses capacités lorsque Maugrey, Remus et Severus le poussait à son extrême limite, si ce n'était plus loin.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de situations embarrassantes qu'il avait subies dans cette pièce, combien de fois il s'était senti bête comme ses pieds ou remis à sa place par la force magique et l'agilité des autres.

Détendu parce que malgré tout ça, il était en sécurité ici, en présence d'amis qui partageaient son savoir et ses croyances, et parce qu'il pouvait se comporter avec Hermione et Draco comme ils le méritaient.

Ça avait beau être devenu une seconde nature chez lui, laisser tomber le rôle qu'il jouait était toujours un soulagement. Il salua Draco, qui était assit à la table de Stratégie un livre à la main, avec un grand sourire.

"N'as tu pas une maison, Malfoy ?" demanda Ron, et, comme d'habitude ces derniers temps, son ton laissait difficilement deviner si c'était une taquinerie ou une insulte. "Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de conspirer avec tes camarades serpents pour trouver une façon de tricher pendant les examens ?"

 _C'est donc des insultes aujourd'hui_ , pensa Harry, le coeur gros. C'était une des choses qui réussissait à gâcher l'atmosphère de travail amicale de la pièce - la perpétuelle inimitié entre Draco et Ron.

"Oh, c'est déjà au point depuis des mois," répondit Draco, son sourire ne prenant pas la peine d'atteindre ses yeux. "Et comme de toute façon nous possédons l'intelligence, l'influence et la _richesse_ ," Il s'arrêta un petit moment, le laissant s'imprégner de l'insulte. "Nous n'aurons pas besoin de tricher du tout. Personnellement, je suis convaincu que les examinateurs seront trop éblouis par ma personnalité pour ne pas me donner d''Optimal' par douzaines."

À la surprise de Harry et à la consternation de Ron, ce fut Ginny qui pouffa avec appréciation et qui fit signe à Draco de les rejoindre.

"Je pense qu'ils seraient plutôt aveuglés par ton égo," désapprouva-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie."Bien que je doive admettre que ta coiffure _puisse_ être irrésistible."

Draco renifla comme s'il ne considérait pas une telle impertinence digne de commentaire, puis il accueillit Hermione avec son habituel baiser sur le front, un geste qui tira un son gargouillant à Ron, comme c'était toujours le cas.

"Andouille," le salua-elle aimablement, et Draco renifla une nouvelle fois, se dirigeant vers la plateforme de duel comme si la pièce entière lui appartenait, les regardant transformer leurs robes d'école en quelque chose de plus approprié pour un duel.

Harry commença ses exercices d'étirement sans enthousiasme, sachant qu'il le regretterait s'il les négligeait quand Maugrey l'obligerait à réaliser tout un tas d'exercices qui le feraient saigner et transpirer.

Se tenant sur un pied, son genou remonté vers son torse, il murmura d'une voix absente les ingrédients de la potion de sommeil qu'ils avaient révisé pendant leur dernière session, ce qui causa une remarque critique d'Hermione, qui était assise les jambes croisées sur la plateforme de duel, sur les gens qui ne pensaient qu'à leurs examens du matin au soir.

Il fit un rictus, attendit l'inévitable commentaire de Draco, puis commença à étirer ses jambes en essayant de se souvenir des propriétés curatives des pierres semi-précieuses.

"Vous êtes vraiment bizarres tous les trois aujourd'hui," commenta soudain Ginny, et Harry, toujours debout sur une jambe, en perdit presque l'équilibre.

Habitué comme il l'était au puit sans fond d'indélicatesse des commentaires des Weasley, ils arrivaient quand même à le surprendre parfois.

"Positivement bizarres ou négativement bizarres ?" demanda-il prudemment, et il sentit le silence se faire dans la pièce. Il pouvait sans peine imaginer l'expression jalouse de Ron et il vit le regard inquiet de Neville sur sa gauche.

Il était soudain douloureusement conscient qu'il n'avait jamais expliqué l'étrange relation entre lui, Hermione et les Serpentard à ses amis Gryffondor.

"Définitivement positivement bizarres," répondit immédiatement Ginny et il vit Draco se détendre sur sa droite. "Je veux dire, je ne veux pas te critiquer Harry, mais tu es d'une humeur massacrante la plupart du temps, du moins en public, et l'arrogance de Draco ne fait qu'empirer. C'est bien de voir que vous êtes toujours des gens normaux, même si ça n'est que dans cet endroit. Et je suis contente qu'Hermione ne soit pas aussi obsédée par ses études que ce qu'elle prétend être. Elle rend la moitié des gens fous dans la tour Gryffondor avec son comportement."

"Ça doit être mon but dans la vie," remarqua Hermione avec bonne humeur depuis l'endroit où elle était assise. "Et je vous jure que je suis responsable de quasiment toute la meilleur organisation du travail dans notre maison."

"Oui, mais ça n'est pas vraiment toi, n'est-ce pas?" dit Ginny. "Ton coeur n'y est pas, tout comme Draco ne torture plus vraiment les Gryffondor." Ses yeux filèrent vers Ron, indiquant haut et fort à Harry qu'elle excluait Ron de tout ça. "Sauf qu'on ne le remarque jamais, sauf ici. C'est flippant à quel point vous jouez bien la comédie."

"Tu devrais voir Hermione quand elle joue l'idiote américaine," jeta Draco, rendant confus tous ceux de la pièce qui n'avaient pas été présents au bal d'Aberforth Dumbledore. "Ça c'est jouer la comédie."

"Oh tu me flattes, mon cher," roucoula Hermione avec un parfait accent du Midwest, la voix soudain plus aigüe et fortement teintée de naïveté, et Ginny goussa délicieusement.

Harry se demanda si elle réalisait que tout ça n'était pas qu'un amusement, comme la capacité de Tonks à imiter des nez sur demande, mais ensuite il se souvint que c'était Ginny, qui était généralement considérée comme la plus intelligente des Weasley pour une bonne raison.

"Je me demande comment les gens vont réagir quand tu changeras subitement, après Halloween," dit-elle ensuite, lui prouvant qu'il avait eu raison. "Je veux dire, Draco n'aura heureusement plus de raison de se cacher, et toi tu pourras finalement agit comme un adulte responsable, Harry, et plus comme un adolescent écervelé.

"Oh, mes crises de colère vont tellement me manquer," dit Harry d'une voix désolée, mais intérieurement, il devait l'admettre. Il serait étrange d'arrêter de jouer un rôle, du moins ce rôle actuel. Il serait encore plus étrange de croiser des personnes comme Severus ou Maurey en public et de se comporter avec eux comme avec des collègues.

"Tout sera tellement différent si nous remportons ce combat," dit-il ensuite. "Et je n'arrive pas à imaginer tous les changements qui affecteront notre monde. Essayez d'y réfléchir," sourit-il soudain. "Plus de surveillance accrue sur le Chemin de Traverse, plus de vérification des bras gauches au ministère. Plus de Mangemorts."

"Ça serait le paradis," dit doucement Neville, et Harry se souvint d'à quel point sa vie à lui aussi avait été façonnée par le règne de Voldemort.

"Oh, mais je suis certain que le monde magique inventera une nouvelle terreur avant même qu'on soit habitués à prononcer le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui sans crainte," jeta Draco, mais même sur son visage l'idée d'un monde futur sans Seigneur des Ténèbres laissait voir un soupçon d'espoir.

Harry entendit Ron marmonner quelque chose pour lui même, sans doute à propos de la probabilité que Malfoy devienne le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais Ginny l'ignora simplement, son regard pensif vagabondant vers Draco, Harry et Hermione.

"Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?" demanda-elle. "Vous serez diplômés dans moins d'un mois, et je parie que personne ne vous a posé la question. Mais vous allez devoir choisir une carrière une fois que Halloween sera passé et que tout ça sera terminé."

"Tu n'a peut-être pas entendu," dit Draco d'une voix traînante. "Mais on m'a proposé un apprentissage avec notre Maîtresse des Potions… ais-je mentionné qu'elle m'avait demandé de l'appeler Kathryn ?"

Étant donné que Draco avait consacré une part non négligeable de son temps à se vanter de son nouveau poste ces dernières semaines, aussi fort et de la manière la plus arrogante possible, Ginny ne fit que renifler.

"Alors ça n'est pas qu'une couverture ?" demanda-elle, l'air d'être réellement intéressé.

Draco haussa les épaules. "Je ne suis pas sûr," admit-il, étonnamment sérieux en considération du fait qu'il était au milieu de Gryffondor. "Mais je ne pense pas que j'ai envie de perpétuer la tradition familiale des Malfoy de faire carrière dans la politique. De vraies études, des _compétences_ seraient un bon commencement."

"Je suis toujours intéressé par le programme d'entraînement des Aurors," admit Harry après une minute de silence pensif. "Je veux dire, une fois que Voldemort sera vaincu, une bonne part des influences sang-pur du Ministère disparaîtra, et j'espère qu'il vont enfin virer Fudge aux prochaines élections. Et toi, Ron ?" demanda-il, espérant inclure son ancien meilleur ami dans leur bulle d'intimité à l'atmosphère détendue.

Ron haussa juste les épaules. "Sais pas," répondit-il. "Fred et Georges m'ont offert un poste aux Sorciers Facérieux, et je vais accepter en attendant de décider ce que je veux faire…"

"Et toi Ginny," demanda ensuite Hermione. "Une année ça n'est pas si long, et ensuite tu devrais décider aussi."

Imitant le haussement d'épaule de Ron, elle y ajouta néanmoins un sourire pour rendre le geste plus amical. "Aucune idée," dit-elle doucement. "Je n'arrive déjà pas à imaginer revenir à Poudlard sans vous. Et toi Hermione ?"

"Beaucoup de choses vont changer," dit Hermione, et pendant un moment Harry vit une ombre passer sur son visage, un expression sur laquelle il ne sut mettre un nom. "Qui sait où nous serons, et ce qu'il va se passer pendant ces six mois. De ce que j'en sais, rien ne sert de planifier le futur pour le moment."

Elle se tut, rassembla ses cheveux en arrière, et soudain elle était de nouveau la Hermione détendue et joyeuse de ces dernières semaines. "Mais le charme du bouclier dont tu parlais Harry," continua-elle, taquine. "Pourrait nous être utile dans un futur immédiat. Ça t'embête si on utilise le temps qui nous reste avant que les autres arrivent ?

C'est seulement plus tard, alors que l'entrainement avait commencé et que Harry haletait en traversant la pièce pour la vingtième fois qu'il réalisa qu'Hermione n'avait pas répondu à la question de Ginny, comme si son futur était quelque chose de secret, quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas partager.

Ou comme si elle refusait carrément de penser au futur.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quand Hermione revint de son examen écrit d'Arithmancie, Severus l'attendait avec un lys blanc dans la main gauche et une tasse de jus de pomme chaud dans l'autre.

Il eut un rictus en voyant son expression de totale surprise, bien qu'il s'y soit attendu - il ne lui avait après tout jamais offert de fleurs auparavant. Mais les examens étaient ce qu'ils étaient, peu importe quelle guerre ils étaient en train de planifier, et les examens amenaient à de petits cadeaux.

"Ta première épreuve," lui dit-il en réponse à la façon dont elle regardait la fleur. "Je ne pouvais pas simplement l'ignorer, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ayant moi même presque ignoré les examens ces dernières semaines, je n'attendais pas à ce que tu n'en fasses pas de même," répondit-elle sèchement, mais il pouvait voir que son attention lui plaisait.

Elle pris ensuite la fleur avec une fausse expression de souffrance et l'embrassa sur la joue. "Au moins, ce n'est pas une rose rouge," dit-elle, et il leva sa main maintenant vide en signe de protestation.

"Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à ce niveau, déclara-il, ne sachant que trop bien à quel point elle était mal à l'aise dans des situations qu'on pourrait traditionnellement qualifier de "romantique".

Il en était heureux, puisqu'il n'avait jamais partagé l'intérêt général pour ces foutaises sentimentales lui non plus, malgré ce que pouvait penser Minerva.

"Du jus de pomme chaud," apprécia ensuite Hermione en examinant la tasse dans la seconde main de Severus, et son expression se radoucit, lui indiquant qu'elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'il lui avait fait goûter ce breuvage. "Ça change tout ! Je pourrais même commencer à penser que les examens sont utiles après tout."

Severus ne put que désapprouver. "C'est une nuisance," dit-il. "Voir une horde d'adolescents transpirants se ridiculiser devant des examinateurs. La seule chose positive à propos de ces examens est le fait que je n'aurais plus à revoir ces mômes de ma vie."

Hermione rit. "Pitié," commenta-elle, prenant la tasse chaude de ses mains et appuyant sa joue contre son torse. "Bien que ça n'arrivera pas avec le groupe d'idiots de cette année, ou du moins pas pour une certaine partie d'entre eux."

Il gloussa. "Ça ne me pose pas de problème qu'une certaine partie reste près de moi," lui dit-il, puis il baissa la tête pour l'embrasser doucement.

"J'imagine que ton examen s'est déroulé sans incident, alors ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Plutôt calme," répondit-elle. "C'est incroyable à quel point c'est difficile d'être stressé par les examens quand on se traine régulièrement aux pieds de Voldemort. Les examinateurs ne sont tout simplement pas assez terrifiants, et les conséquences en cas d'erreur non plus."

"Tu devrais lui dire," répondit Severus. "Peut-être qu'il accepterait de diriger l'examen pratique de DCFM."

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Hermione, si rapidement qu'il n'était pas certain de l'avoir vue, et elle sembla se recroqueviller sur elle même pendant un court instant, perdant sa bonne mine, sa chaleur et son plaisir, seulement pour les retrouver en un éclair.

Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait souvent vu ce comportement au cours des dernières semaines, des soudaines ténèbres qui emplissaient tout son être et l'étouffaient, une ombre qui s'évanouissait plus vite qu'un nuage passant devant le soleil. Quand on l'interrogait à ce propos, elle niait fermement, et Severus ne pouvait dire si c'était son assurance ou ses capacités d'actrice qui la rendaient aussi crédible.

"Voldemort fait certainement partie de ces connaissances du travail avec qui je ne veux pas partager mon temps libre," dit-elle, toute trace de cette étrange ombre ayant disparu, et il gloussa encore, décidant qu'elle avait besoin de se détendre plus que d'une autre conversation stérile sur le futur.

"Il n'y a que toi pour considérer les examens comme du temps libre, Hermione," dit-il, prenant sa main pour l'amener vers son fauteuil préféré.

Soudain, elle l'enlaça, le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces, sa tête reposant sur son épaule, les bras enroulés autour de lui.

"Je t'aime, Severus," murmura-elle. "Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Je t'aime aussi," répondit-il, son froncement de sourcil s'accentuant alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. "Hermione, qu'est-ce que…"

Aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait enlacé, elle s'était dégagée, marchant vers son bureau d'un pas rapide et assuré qui ne laissait rien voir de la tempête émotionnelle qu'elle semblait traverser.

"Rien," dit-elle, et quelque chose sans sa voix lui indiqua que la moindre question supplémentaire mènerait à une dispute majeure.

Il devrait parler avec elle de ce comportement étrange, il le savait, mais là elle était en période d'examens, bien qu'elle les aborde avec une nonchalance inédite, peut-être qu'il restait encore en elle assez de l'ancienne Hermione pour causer ces soudaines sautes d'humeur.

C'était probablement mal de la la confronter maintenant, pensa-il, avec deux examens écrits et un oral qui l'attendaient le lendemain. Peut-être que tout reviendrait à la normale une fois que ça serait terminé.

Malgré tout, une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit que ce genre de chose ne se réglait pas aussi facilement.

"Sur quoi travailles-tu ?" demanda-elle, ses yeux examinant le micmac de livres et de parchemins qui recouvraient son bureau et le sol environnant. Méticuleux comme ils l'étaient tous les deux, ils avaient pourtant tendance à s'étaler sur toutes les surfaces disponibles quand ils travaillaient, si bien que la bibliothèque ressemblait souvent à un bazar mal rangé.

Habituellement, ces périodes d'étalage créatif duraient jusqu'à ce que Jane les menace avec des énormes sacs poubelle ou même avec la cheminée.

"Minerva m'a donné des idées sur la métamorphose des paysages nécessaire à dissimuler les membres de l'Ordre à Tintagel. Nous essayons maintenant de travailler sur comment affaiblir la signature magique de ces transformations pour éviter d'attirer l'attention dessus. Jusque là, c'est un échec."

Hermione fit un 'hum hum' compréhensif. "Tous ces détails," dit elle à voix basse. "Et une seule chose qui va de travers signifierait la fin de tous nos plans. Ça ne t'inquiète pas, parfois ? Ne te demandes-tu pas où peut se trouver le point faible ?"

Levant un regard acéré vers elle, Severus ne vit rien qu'un visage calme et intéressé et des mains fortes tenant fermement le parchemin sur lequel s'étalait les recherches de Minerva. Mais jouer un rôle faisait trop partie d'elle maintenant, la projection du calme et du contrôle de soi était pour elle comme les charmes de dissimulation qu'elle utilisait si souvent qu'elle oubliait qu'elle les portait.

Il toucha son esprit tendrement, ses pensées portant une légère interrogation, et il sentit ses barrières se baisser avec hésitation. Le ciel au dessus de son palais des souvenirs était noir d'inquiétude, et l'herbe sous ses pieds émettait des sons cassants, comme si elle avait gelé et se brisait à son toucher.

Il sentit son souffle se couper. Si ses pensées ressemblaient à cela, le problème était pire que ce qu'il avait présumé. Il pouvait voir des éclairs traverser les nuages noirs au dessus d'eux, des éclairs assez puissants pour menacer les fragiles constructions de ses pensées.

"Tu devais les entendre parler, Severus," murmura-elle à sa droite, et quand il se tourna vers elle, il vit une Hermione bien plus jeune que celle à laquelle il était habitué, une première ou deuxième année avec de grand yeux et un uniforme d'école mal ajusté, parlant avec une voix bien trop âgée et fatiguée.

Ce dont elle avait l'air à l'intérieur de son esprit lui indiqua ce qu'elle ressentait plus clairement que mille mots, et il se sentit fier pendant une minute, fier qu'elle lui fasse assez confiance pour lui révéler ses sentiments de faiblesse et d'insécurité.

"Entendre qui parler ?" demanda-il doucement.

Elle frissonna, un geste qui n'allait pas avec la petite fille dans le corps duquel son esprit s'était projeté comme hôte de ses émotions. "Harry, Draco, tous les autres," répondit-elle. "Ils sont tellement certains que tout va bien se passer. Ils se projettent dans un futur dans lequel Voldemort est un 'problème réglé' et où le monde sorcier est libre. Comme s'ils ne réalisaient pas qu'un simple geste de la main, un seule marche ratée peut tout ruiner."

Du coin de l'oeil, Severus pouvait voir le ciel au dessus d'eux devenir plus sombre, et il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, mais il garda son regard fixé sur Hermione.

"Ils sont jeunes," dit-il doucement, son ton rendant très clair le fait qu'il excluait Hermione de cette catégorie, malgré son apparence actuelle. Hermione n'était pas jeune. Pas de la façon qui comptait ici. Peut-être que Harry aurait pu atteindre cet même état d'esprit de compréhensive résignation, de mature fermeté, s'il n'avait pas été réparti chez les insouciants Gryffondor et entouré d'amis ô combien banals. Pour Hermione, cet environnement n'avait fait que hâter ce processus de croissance.

Maintenant elle était au delà de ce monde de sécurité et de confiance aveugle dans le futur qui gardait les gens comme Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, et par certains aspects, même Draco, debouts et plein d'espoir.

Elle _savait_ que les choses pouvaient terriblement mal tourner, peu importe à quel point vous espériez une issue favorable. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune garantie que la lumière se trouve au bout du tunnel. Et sa seule part de jeunesse était cette peur qu'elle ressentait maintenant, ce désespoir.

Elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire, il le vit dans la façon dont elle hocha la tête au lieu de le contredire.

"Leurs vies sont si fragiles," murmura-elle. "Harry a survécu à tellement de choses, mais il n'a jamais vu l'alternative. Il n'a jamais complètement réalisé ce qu'ils auraient pu lui faire. Il y a tellement de choses qui pourraient mal tourner dans ce qu'on a prévu de faire. Et ils continuent de me faire aveuglément confiance."

Elle se tut, se détournant à moitié de lui pour regarder le paysage de son esprit, et comme en réponse à son regard, le ciel au dessus d'eux s'éclaircit vers un bleu foncé et l'herbe sous ses pieds retrouva un peu de sa souplesse.

"C'est une grande responsabilité. C'est _moi_ qui ait présenté ce plan, et s'il échoue, si _moi_ j'échoue, j'aurais leurs morts sur ma conscience. Je ne sais pas si je…"

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, ne lui disant pas que ses sentiments étaient normaux, n'essayant pas de les minimiser se souvenant de combien de fois il avait ressenti la même chose.

D'un côté, il était soulagé. Si c'était ce qui l'avait inquiétée ces dernières semaines, si son comportement étrange résultait de cette peur, alors il pouvait comprendre.

"Tu n'échoueras jamais, Hermione," lui dit-il, la voix affirmée et remplie de toute la confiance qu'il pouvait lui offrir. "Si j'ai appris quelque chose sur toi ces derniers mois, c'est que tu t'en sors toujours, que tu réussis tout ce que tu entreprends."

Elle leva les yeux vers lui soudainement, ses yeux trop vieux pour le visage d'une fille de onze ans aux cheveux ébouriffés. Il y avait quelque chose en eux qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer, une espoir ou une peur qui assombrissait le brun chocolat de ses iris en un noir orageux, mais elle écoutait clairement chaque mot qu'il prononçait, ils semblaient être ce dont elle avait besoin.

"Tu te tiendras forte, et fière, avec ceux que tu aimes à tes côtés, et il n'y aura rien qui pourra t'arrêter tant que ta tâche ne sera pas achevée."

"Tu crois ?" murmura-elle, mi effrayée, mi rassurée.

"Je le sais," répondit-il. "Parce que je te connais."

Et devant ses yeux, elle grandit pour redevenir la femme qu'il en était venu à aimer, redevenir la femme confiante qu'elle était devenue, et fit un pas vers lui pour l'enlacer, son corps se fondant de nouveau dans le sien. Il ferma les yeux et se retira doucement de son esprit pour retrouver leurs corps emmêlés dans la même étreinte dans la bibliothèque, où il pouvait sentir l'air chaud de sa respiration caresser sa peau et sentir son parfum unique.

"Nous gagnerons," lui dit-il, sentant son soupir d'acquiescement contre son torse. "Et il y aura la paix, et du temps pour nous, et plus aucune raison de se cacher plus longtemps."

"Je t'aime, Severus," murmura-elle. "Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi."

Tendrement, il embrassa le dessus de sa tête, appréciant le doux contact de ses cheveux contre sa peau. Ensuite, il la relacha, tenant son visage entre ses mains pendant un moment avant de la lâcher complètement.

"Je t'aime aussi, Hermione," répondit-il. "Et maintenant, bois ton jus avant qu'il ne devienne froid !"

* * *

Note de l'auteur : "Cueillez dès à présent les roses de la vie" est de début du poème de robert Herrick "Aux Vierges, de profiter du Temps"


	9. 61 Réussites

_Bonjour !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews et vos abonnements, ça me motive à traduire plus vite ! Voilà donc un peu en avance le chapitre suivant. Il s'agit du dernier chapitre de transition avant que l'histoire ne prenne un chemin plus sombre._

 _Bonne lecture_ _, et à mercredi pour la suite..._

* * *

61\. Réussites

"Optimal dans toutes les matières," commenta Draco, à la fois envieux et fier. "Et tu n'as même pas révisé !"

Hermione haussa les épaules. "Je t'avais dit que je réussirais," répondit-elle d'un ton léger, apparemment pas plus satisfaite que ça de ses résultats. Encore une autre différence avec l'ancienne Hermione.

Ensuite, elle leva son verre (jus d'orange pour elle, vin pour les autres). "Félicitations à tous les deux," dit-elle. "À notre entrée dans le monde des adultes !"

Draco rit. "L'entrée dans le monde des adultes ça craint," répondit-il. "À mes deux honorables Serpentard qui ont réussi à survivre dans l'antre du lion."

Harry leva son verre aussi, mais l'expression de son visage était plus grave que celle de Draco. "À notre survie face à Voldemort ces sept dernières années," dit-il doucement. "Et à sa fin avant que s'en achève une autre."

"Oh oui," acquiesça Draco, et ils burent.

Bien que les examens se soient terminés une semaine auparavant et qu'il ait reçu ses notes ce matin là, Draco trouvait toujours difficile de croire que l'école était définitivement terminée. Plus de cours, plus de dissertations gribouillées à la hâte ou de lectures rasantes sur les runes, la défense ou les mouvements de baguette.

L'apprentissage ne s'arrêterait pas pour lui bien sûr, mais il se ferait à un tout autre niveau. Il n'était plus un élève. Il était un apprenti.

Ou du moins il le serait, une fois que les festivités officielles et le banquet de fin d'année seraient terminés. Trois jours de plus, et il quitterait le dortoir des Serpentard pour ses confortables appartements pas très loin du laboratoire de potions de Maître Rosen.

Trois jours de plus, et il échapperait à la continuelle surveillance de sa Maison, qui le scrutait pour vérifier qu'il avait l'attitude correcte d'un sang pur, se tournait vers lui pour avoir des conseils, cherchant l'ultime loyauté envers leur Maître.

À la place, il serait l'hôte d'un château vide de tous ses habitants, excepté les membres de l'Ordre et les alliés convaincus de Dumbledore, vide de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas sous Oubliettes programmé pour protéger leurs pensées, ou quiconque d'autre pouvant le trahir.

Draco ne put s'en empêcher. Il soupira joyeusement.

"La vie va devenir tellement plus facile," annonça-il sans parler à personne en particulier, et il entendit Harry renifler de manière amusée en signe d'approbation.

"Imagine combien de temps libre je vais savoir quand je pourrais arrêter de me plaindre à propos de l'injustice de tout ça," répondit-il. "Et j'aurais enfin une chambre à moi - j'aime bien les garçons, mais devoir jouer mon rôle en continu pour Seamus et Dean me tape vraiment sur le système."

Hermione leur sourit, ses yeux noirs indéchiffrables, et ne dit rien.

"Je suppose que tu vas emménager avec Severus à plein temps ?" demanda Draco. "Non pas que vous ne viviez pas ensemble depuis déjà des mois, mais vous allez rendre ça officiel maintenant ?"

Hermione hocha la tête. "Je garderais une chambre au quartier général, bien sûr," dit-elle. "Juste au cas où les gens du Deuxième Cercle se poseraient des questions."

"Tu te rends compte ?" dit Harry. "Maintenant on va pouvoir ramper jusqu'à notre propre salle de bain après l'entraînement sans devoir prétendre qu'on revient d'une ennuyante séance de révision. C'était le pire, vraiment, agir comme si mes genoux n'étaient pas tous gonflés et douloureux."

"Oui, c'est définitivement un soulagement." acquiesça Hermione pensivement, et Harry rougit quand il se souvint qu'elle avait dû cacher des blessures bien plus sérieuses avant qu'il ne découvre son statut d'espionne.

Pendant un moment, Draco se demanda quelles informations elle apporterait à Voldemort ces prochains mois. Maintenant que l'excuse de devoir rester à l'école n'existait plus, elle ne pourrait plus justifier ses absences des réunions de l'Ordre, et les Mangemorts attendraient d'elle qu'elle leur en apprenne plus sur leurs activités.

Mais il ne lui poserait pas la question ce soir. Ce soir là était consacré à la célébration, la nostalgie et l'ivresse.

Il n'avait pas été ivre depuis qu'il avait changé d'allégeance, pour la même raison qu'Hermione - il ne pouvait pas risquer de laisser s'échapper une information. Il soupira encore et but une gorgée de vin. Tant de choses avaient changé…

Comme si Harry avait lu dans ses pensées, il leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire éclairant soudainement son visage. "Qui aurait pensé il y a un an qu'on serait assis ensemble, célébrant notre diplôme dans la salle d'entraînement de Severus…"

"Pas moi," déclara catégoriquement Draco. "Jamais de la vie."

Bien qu'il devait admettre qu'il avait commencé à se poser des questions sur Potter à ce moment là. Il était alors ami avec Hermione depuis presque un an, après tout, et sa loyauté envers le Survivant avait été une constante irritation pour lui.

"Je n'aurais jamais espéré que ça arrive," dit calmement Hermione, ses yeux allant de l'un à l'autre. Son visage aurait été inexpressif pour d'autres, mais Draco pouvait voir à quel point c'était important pour elle, ce nouveau trio ayant remplacé celui qui s'était si douloureusement déchiré. "Et je ne me serais jamais attendue à ce que vous vous entendiez aussi bien tous les deux. C'est effrayant, vraiment."

"Oui, en fait, on va devenir la nouvelle terreur du monde civilisé une fois que Voldemort sera mort", annonça Harry, souriant à Draco. "Et on s'assurera de laisser dans notre sillage autant de crises cardiaques et de personnes estomaquées que possible. Je suis à moitié tenté de révéler notre amitié à la cérémonie de remise de diplômes et de regarder le chaos qui s'en suivra."

Hermione fit une moue faussement ennuyée, mais Draco pouvait voir l'hilarité dans ses yeux.

"Je crois que l'alliance inattendue des sympathisants de Voldemort et de Dumbledore devrait créer suffisamment de désordre parmi les parents des élèves en effet," répondit-elle sèchement. "Sans compter chaque Weasley sur cette planète."

Draco frissonna. "Je suis tellement content qu'ils ne puissent pas encore m'embarrasser en public."

"Oh, ils le feront bien assez tôt," répondit Harry, clairement amusé.

"Ta mère sera-t-elle là aussi, Draco ?" demanda Hermione, le ton parfaitement neutre. Tout comme son visage, remarqua Draco quand il lui jeta un regard.

"Bien sûr," répondit-il. "Elle ne ratera pas une opportunité de se vanter de son fils et héritier, n'est-ce pas ?" répondit-il, arrivant presque à masquer l'amertume dans sa voix. "Elle s'assiéra avec le groupe de sang-pur habituel d'anciens Serpentard , je suppose."

Finalement, - Draco ne savait pas trop comment, mais les hommes Serpentard ne pouvaient pas être les seuls à avoir un don pour développer un bon réseau d'informations - la mère de Draco avait découvert l'histoire de son père avec Hermione. Apparemment, elle avait été furieuse pendant trois jours et s'était même oubliée suffisamment pour envoyer une lettre plutôt imprudente à Draco sur cette traînée de sang-de-bourbe qu'il fréquentait.

Draco était presque sûr que seuls le scandale et la disgrâce qui s'en serait suivi l'avait empêchée de divulguer l'affaire.

"Je m'assurerais de ne pas la croiser, dans ce cas," dit Hermione d'un ton léger. "Est-ce que Mrs. Parkinson et Mrs Zabini seront là également ?"

"De ce que j'en sais, toutes les mères seront présentes," dit-il. "Mais n'essaie même pas de t'approcher d'elles, Hermione, elles forment un cercle très fermé, et elles ne savent rien d'important de toute façon, si j'en juge par ma mère."

"Tu n'escomptais pas sérieusement espionner à la cérémonie de remise des diplômes !" protesta Harry, apparemment choqué, et Draco sourit.

Bien qu'il se soit considérablement amélioré, Harry conservait les instinct des Gryffondor.

"Et s'il y avait quelque chose d'important à découvrir ? Bien sûr que si," dit Hermione en haussant les épaules. "De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de toute mon attention pour faire le discours, et j'aurais le contact visuel avec presque l'ensemble de la salle."

"Certaines d'entre elles pourraient être entraînées à l'Occlumencie, du moins suffisamment pour te repérer," l'avertit Draco. "Ce sont des sang-pur après tout."

Hermione hocha la tête, lui concédant ce point.

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi pas collecter leurs signatures magiques - la plupart d'entre elles visitent rarement un endroit où on a la possibilité d'ébrécher les verres," dit Hermione, mais Harry grogna bruyamment, l'interrompant.

"Oh enfin, Hermione," dit-il, chouinant délibérément comme un enfant de dix ans auquel on a refusé un jouet. "C'est le weekend de notre remise de diplômes ! On a eu nos résultats aujourd'hui, on est libérés de l'école, et pourtant Maugrey nous a quand même fait travailler comme des esclaves tout l'après midi ! C'est un miracle qu'on ait réussi à s'enfuir de la salle commune, et demain on sera bloqués avec nos Maisons respectives. On a mérité de s'amuser un peu ! Pourquoi es-tu si tendue ce soir ?"

"Et pourquoi es-tu aussi détendu ?" demanda-elle en retour. "Tu savais depuis des semaines qu'on aurait nos résultats aujourd'hui, et les cours se sont arrêtés depuis quinze jours !"

"C'est le weekend de la _remise des diplômes_ ," dit Harry comme si ça expliquait tout, et Draco soupira d'une irritation feinte. "On a fini l'école et j'ai assez d'ASPIC pour faire ce j'ai envie de faire, et pour la première fois de ma vie je sais que je vais vivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir vraiment choisir quelque chose. Pourquoi ne serais-je pas détendu ?"

Draco vit le visage d'Hermione s'assombrir pendant un moment, devenant vieille et fatiguée et indescriptiblement triste avant qu'il se radoucisse. Il était d'accord avec lui. Le fait que Harry prenne tout ça à la légère ne signifiait pas que ça n'était pas honteux.

Une nouvelle fois, il se demanda comme il avait pu croire un jour que le Survivant n'était qu'un fanfaron arrogant et superficiel.

"Il y a toujours la bataille," pointa Hermione, bien que ça soit à contrecœur. Elle ne voulait probablement pas ruiner la trop bonne humeur de Harry. "C'est peut-être dans des mois, mais on devrait quand même la garder à l'esprit."

"Je sais que vous n'allez pas aimer ce que je vais dire," dit Harry. "Considérant que l'un d'entre vous est un Serpentard au cœur de pierre et l'autre un génie au sang froid," leur sourit-il. "Mais tout ça n'est pas si terrifiant parce que je sais que vous deux êtes avec moi. Quand j'ai découvert que ma tâche serait de tuer Voldemort, en cinquième année, j'étais paralysé par la peur, et je pense que ça a continué pendant toute notre sixième année. J'ai toujours pensé que je devais me battre seul contre lui, et que c'était mon destin, lui ou moi. Et bien que Ron et toi étiez de bons amis," dit-il avec regard d'excuse vers Hermione. "Je n'ai jamais pensé que vous seriez là à la fin."

Il sourit de nouveau. "Maintenant je sais que je ne serais pas seul. Vous serez là tous les deux, et Severus, et Ron, et le reste de l'Ordre. Comparé à un combat à un contre un avec le plus dangereux Seigneur des Ténèbres de l'histoire, ça n'a pas l'air si compliqué."

Il sourit encore plus largement, ayant visiblement l'intention de terminer ce discours impromptu par le commentaire le plus niais qui soit.

"Tant qu'on est ensemble, rien de trop mauvais ne peut arriver," annonça-il comme si c'était un dicton.

Draco renifla avec désapprobation, ricana un peu, et fit toutes ces mimiques qui indiquaient clairement quelle absurdité sentimentale c'était tout en disant à Harry qu'il agissait comme un Serpentard décent devait agir, et Harry rit et remplit de nouveau leurs verres à vin, rit encore et se remit à parler du festin de la remise des diplômes.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, et Draco mit du temps à s'en rendre compte.

Habituellement, Hermione accueillait ces déclarations brouillonnes avec une embrassade, souriant avec délices tout en étant embarrassée.

Mais cette fois, le câlin n'arriva jamais. Alors que Harry et Draco parlaient, elle était assise silencieusement sur le sol, l'air soudain très petite, et la seule chose qu'elle serrait contre elle étaient ses genoux , qu'elle pressait contre sa poitrine comme si elle avait besoin de réconfort.

Quelle qu'en soit la raison, quelque chose dans le discours de Harry l'avait apparemment plongée dans une profonde détresse.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il était quatre heures moins le quart quand Harry et Ron frappèrent à la porte des appartements de la Préfète-en-chef

Cela parut étrange quand elle leur ouvrit, vêtue de l'habituel uniforme scolaire, les chaussures polies jusqu'à se voir dedans et souriant d'excitation. Il l'avait rarement vue dans cette pièces ces derniers temps, et son personnage d'écolière était fade en comparaison du Maître Espion avec qui il avait passé tant de temps ces derniers mois.

"Prêts ?" demanda-elle. "Oh ! Je suis si excitée ! J'ai répété mon discours toute la nuit, mais j'ai peur de ne pas avoir les bonnes intonations. Peut-être que je devrais le revoir une dernière fois ? J'ai lu une fois dans un livre qu'il y a…"

"Hermione," Harry interrompit son interminable bavardage avec un sourire tordu. "Nous somme seuls."

"Oh," répondit-elle, et son visage se détendit immédiatement. Observant la Salle Commune, elle salua d'un signe de tête Neville, Ron et Ginny, qui accompagnerait son frère en bas avant de s'asseoir avec le reste de la famille Weasley. "On y va alors ?"

Ils restèrent presque silencieux sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, Harry et Ron frottant discrètement les diverses parties courbaturées de leur corps. L'entraînement de l'Ordre s'était encore intensifié ces deux dernières semaines, et ces petites blessures n'étaient même plus mentionnées entre eux.

"J'ai tellement hâte que ça soit terminé," murmura Hermione alors qu'ils descendaient le grand escalier mouvant. "Ensuite il ne restera que deux jours et je pourrais dire adieu à Miss-je-sais-tout. Même moi elle m'irrite."

"N'insulte pas mes amis," plaisanta Harry, et elle gloussa, appréciant la blague.

"Que vas-tu dire dans ton discours, Hermione ?" demanda Neville.

Elle haussa les épaules. "Les trucs habituels, j'imagine. Nous sommes tous très contents et fiers, bla bla bla, ce sont des temps sombres, mais nous ferons tous notre devoir. Merci à tous nos professeurs, etc…"

"Oh," répondit Neville, ne sachant clairement pas quoi faire de ce résumé plutôt désintéressé. "Ça a l'air bien."

"Approprié," confirma-elle calmement. "Mais que puis-je dire d'autre ? Je ne suis là que pour obéir."

"Vraiment," dit Harry d'une voix traînante dans une parfaite imitation de Draco, et Hermione rit. "Si c'est vraiment le cas, je dois avoir une liste quelque part..."

"Je ne pense pas que…" commença Hermione, seulement pour continuer sans transition sur un ton complètement différent. "Finir l'école signifie que nous devons travailler moins dur. Au contraire ! Si vous voulez vraiment suivre le programme des Aurors, ça implique que vous travailliez dur tout l'été, tous les deux !"

À ce stade, même Ron était suffisamment habitué pour ne faire que rouler des yeux. "Fiche nous la paix, Hermione," gémit-il. "Aujourd'hui c'est la remise des diplômes - on ne pourrait pas parler d'autre chose pour une fois ?"

Hermione souffla, envoya un regard de souffrance vers les septième année de Poufsouffle qui étaient apparus dans un couloir sur leur gauche, comme pour leur dire _Vous voyez ce que j'endure ?_ et les mena vers la Grande Salle.

Quand ils arrivèrent, le hall d'entrée grouillait de monde. Seuls les élèves diplômés, leurs familles et leurs amis les plus proches étaient autorisés à venir, mais en tenant compte du fait que les sang-pur avaient tendance à afficher leur arbre généalogique sur le mur de leur salon pour avoir la place d'y afficher tous leurs cousins les plus éloignés, ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose.

Ils restèrent sur le côté, parce qu'Hermione n'appréciait pas les foules et lui même s'était entraîné au point qu'il devenait nerveux également quand son dos n'était pas protégé au moins par un mur.

Alors qu'ils regardaient silencieusement le chaos qu'une personne optimiste aurait nommé une assemblée de sorciers, ils distinguèrent amis et connaissances, entourés de leurs familles, bavardant joyeusement et profitant des regards fiers de leurs pères et mères.

Neville les laissa pour rejoindre sa grand-mère et une foule de gens que Harry n'avait jamais vu, mais qui arboraient les mêmes cheveux bruns et le même visage rond dont Neville s'était souvent plaint.

Ginny et Ron s'en allèrent en quête de leur famille, qui arriverait probablement à la dernière minute comme d'habitude. À travers les années, le clan Weasley avait parfait l'art d'arriver presque trop tard au point que Harry trouvait ça toujours étonnant.

Bientôt, seuls Harry et Hermione restaient appuyés contre le mur, regardant la foule se former, se séparer et se réarranger silencieusement. Il semblait qu'ils étaient les seuls de tout Poudlard à ne pas avoir de famille ce soir là.

Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, Hermione se rapprocha de lui et leurs mains se trouvèrent, cachées dans les plis de leurs robes de cérémonie. Harry sourit. Il n'avait peut-être pas de famille de sang, mais une famille sur tous les autres aspects.

La prise de Harry se raffermit sur sa main quand ils virent Draco et sa mère passer, Draco leur souriant d'un air méprisant et sa mère ayant sur le visage son habituelle expression dégoûtée, comme si elle sentait une mauvaise odeur.

Ça faisait mal de devoir être si distants, même s'il savait que c'était nécessaire.

Alors que Narcissa Malfoy les avait à moitié dépassés, quelque chose changea. Contre sa volonté et contre toutes les traditions des sang-pur dont il avait entendu parler, ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage d'Hermione et son pas léger ralentit un peu.

Harry savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas regarder Hermione, mais il pouvait voir son visage du coin de l'œil, et son expression de froide arrogance, de défiance moqueuse le fit mordre ses lèvres pour cacher un sourire.

De l'autre côté du hall, Draco avait saisi le bras de sa mère, dont les manières étaient en train de s'effondrer sous cet assaut de jalousie furieuse, et l'emmenait plus loin, parlant à voix basse et à toute vitesse.

"Hé bien, c'était drôle," murmura Hermione une fois que les deux furent hors de vue.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire à quel point sa conception de l'humour était tordue, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le clan Weasley était sur eux et pendant un moment aucun d'entre eux ne put faire autre chose que embrasser et être embrassés et être bousculés par Molly et Arthur Weasley, recevoir des claques dans le dos des frères les plus âgés et une bise sur la joue de Ginny.

C'était plutôt envahissant.

Mais enfin, le temps prévu pour les retrouvailles s'écoula et ils furent finalement introduits dans la Grande Salle qui avait été splendidement décorée pour l'occasion. Les bannières des Maisons flottaient doucement sous un vent magique, et les tables des Maisons avaient été substituées par des rangées et des rangées de chaises.

Harry fit un signe de tête respectueux vers les Weasley et attendit patiemment que Ron reçoive un dernier lot d'embrassades, de louanges et de commentaires moqueurs (ces derniers venant des jumeaux, qui avaient profité du temps passé dans l'entrée pour distribuer des bons de réduction pour leur boutique à l'occasion de la remise des diplômes derrière le dos de leur mère). Ensuite, ils marchèrent tous les trois jusqu'aux premiers rangs où des sièges avaient été réservés pour les anciens élèves de septième année de Poudlard.

Le discours de Dumbledore fut long et plein de traits d'humour. Il semblait que même le chef de l'Ordre du Phoenix avait décidé d'oublier la politique pour la soirée. D'une certaine façon, cela toucha profondément Harry.

Sa volonté d'être normal avait presque été oubliée au cours de ces mois d'entraînement et d'organisation, mais ce soir il était aussi proche de ce Harry normal que possible. Juste un élève parmi d'autres célébrant leurs diplômes.

Ensuite, les différentes Maisons durent monter sur l'estrade habituellement occupée par la table des professeurs, et leur directeurs de Maison commencèrent à leur remettre leur diplômes.

En premier venait Serpentard, et il était étrange de voir l'habituel groupe d'élèves habillés en vert pâle sans leur professeur au cheveux sombres et au nez crochu. Severus faisait tellement partie de Poudlard dans l'esprit de Harry que son absence le surprit même maintenant, des mois après sa démission.

D'un côté, il était désolé qu'il ne soit pas là ce soir là, pour voir Hermione et Draco recevoir leurs diplômes, mais ils étaient tous d'accord sur le fait que le risque était trop grand avec le nombre de Mangemorts ou futur Mangemorts dans la pièce.

Alors qu'elle marchait vers l'estrade à ses côtés, Harry pouvait voir les yeux d'Hermione sonder la foule, comme ils l'avaient fait au moment où ils avaient pénétré dans le hall d'entrée. Elle faisait partie de l'équipe de l'Ordre en charge de la sécurité pour la soirée, et elle lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de danger.

Pourtant, elle semblait ne pas vouloir prendre le risque de baisser son attention même pour un instant. Il était impressionnant de voir comment ses yeux surveillaient chaque coin de la pièce sans en avoir l'air. Elle avait juste l'air d'une élève surexcitée sur le point de faire son discours.

Le Professeur McGonagall les attendaient sur l'estrade, une pile de parchemins scellés flottant à ses côtés.

Son expression était toujours sévère et ses lèvres pincées, mais il y avait définitivement quelque chose de plus que son sérieux habituel sur son visage quand elle leur tendit leurs diplômes.

"Je suis fière de vous," dit-elle finalement quand tout le monde eut son rouleau de parchemin serré dans ses bras. "Godric Gryffondor lui même serait fier de vous."

Harry rencontra son regard et sourit, et pendant un moment elle s'autorisa à lui rendre son sourire. Tous deux savaient qu'ils seraient de retour au quartier général le lendemain, organisant et complotant ensemble comme les collègues qu'ils avaient été ces derniers mois, mais ce soir elle était son professeur une dernière fois, et il était content qu'elle soit fière de lui.

Tous sauf Hermione quittèrent l'estrade pour rejoindre leurs sièges. Elle resta debout aux côtés de McGonagall, paraissant toute petite et visiblement très stressée.

Hermione fut présentée comme à la fois Préfète-en-chef et major de promotion, puis McGonagall lui tapota le dos d'une manière qui se voulait encourageante, lui jeta un _sonorus_ et soudain elle se tenait là toute seule.

"Aujourd'hui," commença-elle après quelques instants, tous les yeux fixés sur elle. "Est un jour de changement. Nous qui serons diplômés ce soir avons atteint la fin d'une aventure. Et le début de la suivante, bien plus grande et plus difficile."

Elle se tût, et devant le silence de l'auditoire Harry comprit qu'elle avait décidé de faire plus que le joyeux discours qu'on aurait attendu d'une Préfète-en-chef. Elle avait décidé de leur dire la vérité, cachée derrière des tournures de phrases assez vagues pour être inoffensives.

Il put voir Neville et Ginny se redresser sur leur chaises, leurs visages devenant solennels et matures, et sut qu'eux aussi avaient compris ce qu'Hermione était en train de faire. Du coin de l'œil, il nota que le sourire condescendant de Draco vacilla un instant avant d'être remplacé par un ricanement.

Harry regarda de nouveau devant lui et croisa le regard d'Hermione. Il était content qu'elle fasse ça, qu'elle donne un sens à tout ça pour eux. Il ne voulait pas que ses souvenir de cette remise de diplômes soient comme l'une des nombreuses scènes qu'il avait dû jouer. Il voulait que ça soit mémorable.

"Au cours de sept dernières années, nous avons évolué d'enfants impressionnés par le monde autour d'eux à des adultes responsables et prêts à changer le monde en mieux. Nous avons surtout appris," Elle fit de nouveau une pause, ses yeux voyageant parmi ses camarades. " Que nous n'apprendrons jamais assez," ajouta-elle avec un trait d'humour, et un rire appréciatif courut dans les rangs des élèves.

"Sur notre chemin vers ce moment, nous avons découvert des amitiés que nous n'aurions jamais espérées et nous sommes trouvés dans ces conflits que nous n'avions pas anticipé."

Le souvenir d'une petite fille autoritaire s'imposa à la mémoire de Harry, le sermonnant sévèrement sur les infractions au règlement, se cachant dans des toilettes pour échapper à un troll des montagnes, et l'image d'un petit garçon au visage pointu et arrogant avec des cheveux blonds qui lui tendait la main.

"Nous ne sommes pas tous arrivés jusqu'ici," dit-elle, et pendant qu'autour de lui les autres se souvenaient probablement de ceux qui avaient abandonné leurs études après les BUSE, lui se souvint de Cedric Diggory, et Théodore Nott.

"Mais ceux y sont arrivés ont appris à devenir plus fort qu'ils ne l'étaient. Nous avons appris quand il était nécessaire d'écouter les autres, et quand les règles devaient être un peu malmenées."

Ceux qui avaient fait partie de l'AD gloussèrent à ce moment là, et Harry put voir le Professeur McGonagall détourner la tête pour cacher son amusement.

"Nous avons appris quand faire confiance. Et quand ne pas le faire."

Le visage de Severus s'imposa devant les yeux de Harry, suivi de près par celui de Ron.

"Et certains d'entre nous ont dû changer contre leur volonté. Certains d'entre nous ont dû se plier par nécessité. Certains ont souffert d'injustice. Certains n'ont jamais abandonné."

Elle se redressa, et soudain, pour la première fois depuis le début de son discours, elle sourit. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit que ses camarades de classe étaient en transe, suspendus à ses lèvres.

Ces années n'avaient pas été faciles, même pour ceux qui n'avaient pas été impliqués dans la guerre, même pour ceux qui n'avaient pas conscience du monde sombre et secret dans lequel il avait plongé ses amis encore et encore. Mais même ceux qui ne savaient pas se souvenaient du Basilic, des Détraqueurs et d'Ombrage. Même eux avaient été misérables, et envieux de rentrer chez eux, et malmenés par les autres.

"Mais aujourd'hui," dit-elle, la voix chaleureuse et confiante. 'Nous sommes là. Peu importe ce que nous avons craint pendant nos heures les plus sombres, nous avons réussi. Et aujourd'hui tout ce qu'on a accompli sera honoré et reconnu.

"À partir d'aujourd'hui, nous serons des adultes. Nous aurons la liberté de choisir notre propre chemin maintenant. Et nous aurons le devoir de le faire."

Ses yeux arpentaient maintenant les rangs du fond, ceux des parents et de la famille, puis il revinrent vers la ligne des professeurs.

"Nous sommes reconnaissants envers ceux qui nous ont défendu et protégé jusqu'ici. Mais maintenant, nous allons devoir nous débrouiller par nous même. Bientôt, leurs tâches deviendront les nôtres. Et le fait que nous sommes là aujourd'hui, que les personnes qui nous ont formé soient avec nous aujourd'hui, montre que nous sommes prêts pour ça."

Elle se tut et sourit de nouveau.

"Je vous souhaite à tous ce qu'il y a de mieux. Puisse un chemin paisible s'ouvrir devant vous."


	10. 62 Quand on est décidés

_Bonjour !_

 _Ce chapitre marque le début d'une partie de sombres plot twists de l'histoire._

 _L'auteur suggère d'écouter en le lisant "Goodbye my lover" de James Blunt, qui capture les émotions qu'elle a voulut transmettre (ça donne le ton)._

 _Que pensez vous de l'histoire à ce stade ? Peut-être que si vous laissez des reviews je posterais le prochain chapitre samedi..._

 _En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

 _ **Silence de midi**_

 _Tes mains restent entrouvertes dans les hautes herbes nouvelles_

 _Le bout de tes doigts y apparaît comme de roses fleurettes:_

 _Tes yeux sourient paisiblement, les prés brillent ou se violent d'ombre_

 _Sous les nuées du ciel qui roulent comme des vagues._

 _Tout autour de notre nid, à perte de vue_

 _S'étendent des champs aux fleurs d'or frangées d'argent._

 _Et le trèfle borde l'aubépine des haies._

 _Le silence s'affirme, muet comme le sablier indicateur du temps._

 _Dans les profondeurs ensoleillées du taillis la libellule_

 _Se balance comme un fil d'azur descendu ;_

 _Cette heure aussi est une faveur d'en haut._

 _Oh! Serrons-la sur notre cœur, comme un legs éternel,_

 _Cette heure intime, amie et discrète_

 _Où un double silence fut un chant d'amour_

62\. Quand on est décidés

Hermione s'éveilla à la délicieuse sensation de chaleur sur elle. Son esprit identifia le parfum et le rythme de la respiration de Severus avant que son instinct ne la fasse reculer, et elle se détendit contre l'étreinte de son amant endormi.

Le soleil d'été brillait à travers la fenêtre grande ouverte, qui était protégée de tout intrus pouvant essayer d'entrer dans leur chambre, et dessinait des rectangles dorés au plafond.

Doucement, elle se tourna, toujours dans l'étreinte détendue des bras de Severus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le voir clairement, leurs nez se touchant presque.

Après tous ces matins où ils s'étaient réveillés ensemble, la vue de son visage, si doux et détendu dans son sommeil, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes qui montraient seulement ainsi leur entièreté, la ligne élégante de ses sourcils et de sa mâchoire faisait encore naître quelque chose au fond d'elle, un profond puits de sentiments qui tordait son cœur de désir brut.

Elle ne savait pas quelle émotion était la plus forte, la joie qu'elle ressentait quand elle le regardait ainsi, ou la peur que quelque chose puisse lui arriver, que cette chose fragile qu'elle tenait dans ses mains - son cœur - puisse être meurtri dans le futur.

Elle avait envie de pleurer et rire en même temps, poser sa tête contre son torse pour l'éternité et s'arracher de son étreinte.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chatouiller doucement son front, et elle soupira de contentement.

Quoi que Draco et Harry puissent souhaiter pour le futur, quoi qu'il puissent prévoir pour le temps où Voldemort sera parti, elle n'en avait cure.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ça.

Il était sa paix, son espoir, la seule chose qu'elle n'avait jamais osé désirer, et le destin le lui avait volontiers accordé.

Que pouvait-elle vouloir de plus ? Quoi de plus que cette proximité de l'esprit, du corps et de l'âme ? Même mille ans de souffrances et de terreur étaient un prix qu'il valait la peine de payer pour ça.

Seulement, cela prendrait fin. Très prochainement. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Hermione posa sa main sur son bras, si doucement qu'elle ne perturba pas son sommeil, et elle essaya de se concentrer sur ce moment, de chasser cette boule dans sa gorge.

Elle était inquiète.

Non, plus que que ça. Elle était terrifiée. Et il n'y avait pas de place pour l'inquiétude ou le doute, parce qu'elle savait exactement ce qui allait arriver. Ce qu'elle allait faire.

Elle avait porté le poids de ce savoir ces dernières semaines, la certitude toujours plus pesante de ce qui devait être fait. Il avait failli l'écraser plusieurs fois, ce poids.

Les autres avaient été aveugles à sa peur et son chagrin grandissants, même Severus, qui la connaissait mieux que quiconque, avait attribué ce comportement aux mauvaises raisons.

Mais à ce moment là il y avait beaucoup de choses en cours - la remise des diplômes, le départ de l'école, la préparation à la bataille -, et comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu savoir que ses adieux, sa nostalgie, ses soudaines sautes d'humeur étaient plus qu'une réaction à la fin de sa scolarité et au commencement d'une nouvelle vie ?

Elle était contente qu'ils n'aient rien remarqué, ou qu'ils soient arrivés aux mauvaises conclusions. Elle _pouvait_ le faire, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'y arriver contre la volonté de ses amis et de sa famille.

Sa prise sur son bras se fit plus forte, et il bougea, son corps se tendant légèrement alors qu'il évaluait la situation avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se détendit, et Hermione sut qu'il avait vérifié les protections de la chambre et qu'il les avait trouvées intactes, qu'il avait sondé les environs et qu'ils étaient seuls.

C'était la même procédure qu'elle même suivait à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait. Elle la connaissait par cœur.

"Bonjour, mon amour," murmura-elle et elle vit ses yeux s'ouvrir doucement, son visage éclairé par le sourire radieux qu'elle avait vu tous les matins depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à dormir ensemble.

Ça l'avait surprise à maintes reprises, de voir à quel point le simple fait de sa présence dans son lit pouvait le rendre heureux. Aujourd'hui, cela lui brisa le cœur.

"Bonjour," répondit-il, et elle put sentir la douce vibration de sa voix voyager de sa main jusqu'à son corps entier, l'emplissant d'une étrange et lancinante tension.

"J'ai rêvé de toi," dit-il et elle posa la tête contre son torse, son nez s'enfouissant dans la chaleur de sa peau, pour éviter son regard.

"J'espère que c'était agréable," commenta-elle d'un ton léger.

Il gloussa de cette manière détendue qu'il avait quand il venait de se réveiller, avant que le stress de la journée ne fasse de nouveau un poids sur ses épaules.

"Très," répondit-il. "Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'a demandé, il y a longtemps, quand Harry et Weasley venaient juste de découvrir ta double vie ? Tu m'avais demandé quand on serait libre, sans guerre autour de nous et plus de secrets que nous ne pouvions en gérer. Tu m'as demandé quand nous pourrions marcher au grand jour sans masque ni rôles à jouer."

"Oui," murmura-elle, ne faisant pas assez confiance en sa voix pour parler plus fort. "Je me souviens."

Elle _pouvait_ le sentir sourire en direction la masse du désordre matinal de sa chevelure.

"Cette nuit, j'ai rêvé de ça." dit-il doucement. "Nous étions bien plus âgés. Il y avait du gris dans ta chevelure, et tes yeux étaient entourés de rides, mais tu étais aussi belle qu'aujourd'hui. J'ai rêvé qu'on se réveillait ensemble, comme aujourd'hui. Et il y avait des oiseaux qui chantaient dans la campagne, et le soleil réchauffait la peau de notre visage. Et je ne sais pas comment mais je savais que nous avions vécu en paix pendant très longtemps, ensemble, sans peur. C'était merveilleux. J'aurais aimé que tu rêves de la même chose."

En sécurité contre son corps, Hermione garda fermement les yeux fermés. Elle ne pleurerait _pas_ maintenant. Elle ne céderait pas en lui disant tout. Il y avait trop en jeu pour se laisser aller à cette envie désespérée de réaliser son rêve.

Si elle lui disait maintenant, il n'y aurait _jamais_ de paix. Il y aurait la guerre, et des meurtres, et une peur constante qui arracherait les âmes de ceux qu'elle aimait, une par une, jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent des marionnettes creuses, des guerriers qui ne sauraient plus quoi faire de la paix quand elle frapperait à leurs portes.

Elle ne laisserait pas cela arriver. Et pas parce qu'elle ne voulait pas partager son rêve, pas parce qu'elle voulait que ça s'arrête.

"Ça avait l'air merveilleux," murmura-elle. "J'aurais aimé être là."

 _J'aurais aimé que ça soit possible, Severus_ , pensa-elle au plus profond de son palais des souvenirs.

"Tu seras là," dit-il, doucement mais avec une profonde conviction qui fit écho dans sa poitrine. "Nous y serons tous les deux."

Et Hermione hocha la tête, pressée contre son corps dans une tentative désespérée de trouver un peu de chaleur, un peu d'espoir de ce contact, tout en sachant que ça serait vain.

Il n'y avait pas d'espoir pour elle.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ce fut un Dumbledore inhabituellement excité qui les salua lors de leur coutumière réunion de l'Ordre.

"Nous sommes prêts," annonça-il alors qu'ils avaient à peine pris place sur leurs chaises. "Le programme d'entraînement a atteint un point qui nous confirme que la tâche peut être accomplie, nos recherches sur Tintagel sont terminées et la coopération des Aurors est plus sûre qu'elle ne le sera jamais."

Des acclamations s'élevèrent autour de la table, et Dumbledore leur sourit, plein de fierté et d'enthousiasme. Severus renifla, feintant le dégoût, mais secrètement il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer le vieil homme. Il avait vécu le temps de trois vies remplies de douleur, de peine et de ténèbres et il ne s'était toujours pas résigné à voir la réalité telle qu'elle était.

Il pensait toujours qu'il pouvait étendre le bras vers la lune et la cueillir comme Sherbert Lemon. Et peut-être qu'il le pouvait.

Alors qu'une part de sa conscience se riait d'Albus, une autre - et de loin la plus grande, il devait l'admettre - partie de lui se réjouissait de la chaleur de la présence d'Hermione à sa droite. Comme si elle pouvait sentir ses pensées sur elle, elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit, mais elle n'ouvrit pas la connexion mentale qu'ils partageaient habituellement.

Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis le matin, quand il s'était réveillé devant son sourire. Il avait été nécessaire qu'elle aille prendre le petit déjeuner avec ses camarades de maison, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de révisions de dernière minute ou de devoir de Préfète-en-chef pour excuser son absence.

Il avait été réticent à la laisser partir, sachant qu'elle devrait passer la journée avec ces imbéciles au lieu de lui. Mais il y avait assez de travail à faire et de plans à analyser pour remplir une journée de travail, même sans elle à ses côtés.

Comme Albus venait de l'annoncer à tout l'Ordre, leur plan de bataille avançait bien. Harry et Weasley étaient, bien sûr, loin du niveau de duel requis pour survivre à Halloween, mais ils avaient encore quatre mois complets pour leur inculquer les sortilèges et instincts nécessaires, et son côté sadique attendait de pied ferme d'assister à cette expérience.

Sans mentionner que l'absence des élèves pour les prochains mois et l'opportunité de renforcer la sécurité à Poudlard simplifierait considérablement leur tâche. Ça, et le fait que les membres les plus jeunes avaient fini officiellement les cours.

Severus eut un rictus à cette pensée. Il n'y aurait plus d'excuses pour quitter l'entraînement à partir de maintenant. Il se demanda quand Harry et Weasley se rendraient compte qu'être diplômé ne voulait rien dire d'autre qu'être forcé à huit heures d'entraînement par jour.

Dumbledore attendit que l'Ordre se soit calmé, puis il leva la main pour indiquer qu'il n'avait pas fini.

Le silence qui retomba sur la table était étrange après les réactions exubérantes des quelques instants précédents.

"Comme Miss Granger m'en a informé, Voldemort lui a ordonné de mettre son plan à exécution et de convaincre Mr. Potter et Mr. Weasley de se rencontrer à Halloween il y a quatre jours. Il prévoit de leur tendre une embuscade avec son Premier Cercle et de tuer Harry avant même qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se passe."

Des murmures appréciatifs emplirent la pièce.

"Ce soir, Miss Granger lui apportera la confirmation que Potter et Weasley ont accepté son plan et lui offrira les détails sur lesquels nous avons travaillé ces dernières semaines."

Très soudainement, Severus se glaça.

Voldemort avait accepté son plan et lui avait ordonné de l'exécuter. Dumbledore avait été informé, ainsi que l'Ordre.

Mais Severus n'en avait pas entendu parler.

Il tourna la tête vers Hermione, doucement, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, mais elle regardait ailleurs, pleinement concentrée sur le discours du Directeur. Ou elle semblait l'être.

Aux lignes serrées autour de sa bouche et à la façon dont son corps était légèrement éloigné de lui, il sut qu'elle était consciente de son regard sur elle, et consciente qu'il était inquiet.

Mais elle ne le regardait toujours pas.

Il se redressa sur sa chaise, faisant bien plus de bruit que ce à quoi il était habitué, et il vit quelques têtes se tourner vers lui par réflexe.

Le visage d'Hermione resta détourné, toute son attention fixée sur le Directeur.

Et elle était trop éloignée de lui pour qu'il puisse la toucher afin d'ouvrir leur connexion mentale.

Que diable se passait-il ?

Avait-il fait quelque chose qui l'avait mise en colère ces derniers jours, quelque chose qui lui avait fait perdre sa confiance ?

Mais non, elle avait été tendre et visiblement contente le matin même, et le seul signe de trouble ces derniers temps avaient été ces fugaces moments d'assombrissement. Et ils _avaient_ discuté de ça, et il l' _avait_ aidé à se détendre.

S'il y avait un problème entre eux, il était loin d'être assez important pour justifier son comportement actuel. Sans mentionner qu'elle était bien trop professionnelle pour laisser ses relations personnelles interférer avec son travail.

Il était le chef des renseignements de l'Ordre, par Merlin ! Il devait tout savoir, aussi rapidement que possible, pas être informé en même temps que ces imbéciles qui les entouraient !

Il se racla la gorge, bruyamment, lui signalant par là qu'ils devaient parler _maintenant_ , mais bien qu'il put voir sa tête amorcer un mouvement, comme pour répondre à son instinct, elle stoppa le mouvement avant qu'il ne puisse voir plus que l'arrière de son cou.

Elle n'avait donc pas envie de lui parler. Elle refusait de communiquer.

Il ne s'était pas senti aussi éloigné d'elle, si seul, depuis Noël, quand elle avait menacé de quitter ses appartements pour de bon. Et alors qu'un millier de raisons possibles à son comportement défilaient dans son esprit, alors qu'il assemblait et défaisait les explications tout en ayant l'air d'écouter attentivement Albus, la surprise fut lentement mais sûrement remplacée par la colère.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de le mettre dans cette position, de le laisser à l'écart comme un première année incompétent. Albus et elle, complotant joyeusement dans son bureau, l'abandonnant comme un pauvre idiot.

Mais Abus aurait bien évidemment présumé qu'ils avaient déjà discuté de ça entre eux en détail avant qu'elle ne vienne lui en faire part. Après tout, ils étaient peu nombreux dans ce Cercle à ne pas savoir à quel point ils étaient proches aujourd'hui, et à ne jamais pouvoir envisager qu'elle ne l'informe pas d'une chose d'une telle importance.

En effet, qui se douterait d'une telle chose ?

Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ?

Et pourquoi ?

Ils n'avaient aucun secrets l'un pour l'autre, c'était la base de leur relation, à la fois privée et professionnelle, et ça n'était pas un chose insignifiante qui pourrait être oubliée ou ignorée parmi toutes les autres choses. Elle lui avait volontairement et consciemment caché des informations, et s'il savait une chose à propos d'Hermione Granger, c'était qu'elle ne faisait jamais les choses sans raison.

Mais quelle raison pouvait-elle avoir ?

Une fois de plus, il se répéta les mots d'Albus qui avaient ouvert cette réunion, il se remémora tous les petits incidents de ces dernières semaines, chaque petite situation où elle avait agit étrangement, chaque mot et chaque geste auquel il ne s'était pas attendu.

Mais cette fois, il s'autorisa à voir plus loin que le stress des examens, que les difficultés générales du changement de vie. Que juste la peur qu'elle lui avait avouée.

Et une nouvelle fois, il se glaça, mais cette fois ce fut d'effroi.

"Excuse-moi, Albus," dit Severus, se levant brusquement, content de réussir à garder une mine composée au vu de ce qu'il venait de réaliser. "Mais Hermione et moi devons discuter de quelque chose. Maintenant."

Albus eut l'air aussi confus que le reste des membres du Premier Cercle. Ils savaient tous bien comment leur chef des renseignements et son Maître Espion travaillaient ensemble, et qu'ils avaient des moyens de communication indétectables des autres. Il n'y avait jamais eu besoin d'interrompre une réunion auparavant, mais Severus gardait calmement les yeux fixés sur son acolyte, sans montrer une once de son appréhension, refusant de fournir des applications.

Il ne se serait jamais expliqué lors de circonstances normales, après tout.

"Hermione," répéta-il calmement, et ça n'était pas une requête.

Hermione sembla considérer un refus le temps d'un battement de cœur, mais elle réalisa apparemment que ça serait vain. Il la harcèlerait avec ça avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre ne soit décidé.

Elle hocha la tête silencieusement et le suivi vers son bureau sous les regards curieux de l'Ordre.

Il attendit que la porte soit fermée et que les protections soient en place, puis il tourbillonna vers elle, laissant tomber le masque de l'expression contrôlée qu'il avait jusque là. Il devait avoir l'air furieux, a vu de l'air inconfortable d'Hermione, mais il ne s'en souciait guère à cet instant.

"Quelle est la signification de tout ça ?" siffla-il. "Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas informé ?"

Elle ouvrit la bouche, les yeux innocents, d'une façon qui l'informa qu'elle préparait un beau petit mensonge, et sa colère s'intensifia.

"Et ne me ment pas ! Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec de la négligence ou l'oubli. Tu m'as délibérément caché des informations vitales, et je veux savoir _pourquoi_ ".

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

"Tu sais pourquoi," dit-elle ensuite, de la voix qu'elle utilisait pour les confrontations inévitables.

"Dis le à voix haute."

"Severus…"

" _Hermione_. Dis-moi à quoi tu pensais quand tu as décidé de me mentir."

Elle pâlit devant la colère qu'il mit dans ses mots, mais elle hocha la tête, se reprenant visiblement et affichant la froide concentration qu'il avait appris à si bien connaître au cours de ces mois de préparation et de réflexion.

Cette fois, l'expression de son visage fit bouillir son sang de fureur.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas patient," dit-elle à voix basse. "Quand il m'a ordonné de présenter l'idée à Harry et Ron, il était clair qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre très longtemps la confirmation. Si je traîne plus longtemps, il deviendra suspicieux, et je sais que tu ne veux pas fixer les détails aussi tôt. Et puis il y a toujours le fait qu'il voudra certainement que je reste dans sa forteresse, maintenant que j'ai fini l'école…"

"Arrête," siffla Severus entre ses dents serrées, une lointaine partie de son esprit vaguement surprise d'à quel point il pouvait être en colère. "Je t'ai dis de ne pas mentir, Hermione. Après ce que tu as fait, je mérite au moins la vérité…"

Il vit ses yeux se rétrécir et sut que le mouvement était calculé, sut qu'elle se préparait à protester.

"Je ne sais pas ce que…"

"Ce n'est pas de mon inquiétude dont il est question," l'interrompit-il, incapable de supporter son jeu. "C'est de ta position dans le Premier Cercle, du fait que les sang-pur sont enragés de voir le pouvoir que tu as et que même Lucius Malfoy ne te protégera plus longtemps. C'est du fait que tu as dérangé la hiérarchie des Mangemorts et que _tu_ aies peur que Voldemort ait commencé à finalement s'en rendre compte."

Son jeu resta quand même parfait, de manière exaspérante, elle refusa quand même d'admettre ce qu'elle avait manigancé, mais il la connaissait trop bien maintenant, il connaissait trop bien le jeu complexe de ses expressions, les minuscules manifestations de ses pensées cachées que même _son_ talent ne savait pas masquer complètement, et il vit.

Il savait la vérité.

Ça brisa quelque chose au fond de lui dont il n'avait pas conscience de l'existence jusqu'alors.

"Je…" murmura-elle, et cette fois il pouvait entendre la résignation dans sa voix.

"Tu as peur que seule ton utilité pour que ce plan fonctionne t'aie gardé en vie ces dernières semaines," continua-il, sans compassion dans la voix bien qu'il ait finalement tout compris, l'entièreté du complexe mensonge qu'elle avait tissé au cours de ces dernières semaines, qu'il ait finalement vu clair à travers le brouillard dont elle avait entouré ses actions et sa personne.

"Tu as peur qu'il ait réalisé à quel point il met sa position en danger avec cet évident favoritisme. Et tu as peur qu'une fois que tu auras apporté la confirmation du plan, une fois que ton utilité active sera terminée, il exaucera le souhait de ses autres serviteurs. Qu'il se débarrassera de toi."

En son for intérieur, il se demanda comme il pouvait parler de tout ça si calmement. Comment il pouvait se tenir là dans cette pièce avec elle, expliquant à lui même et à elle comment elle avait réalisé la probabilité de sa propre mort et comment, au lieu d'abandonner alors qu'il en était encore temps, elle avait soigneusement planifié de lui dissimuler ce fait ainsi qu'à tous ceux qu'elle connaissait.

Comment elle avait utilisé son incroyable intelligence et ses capacités hors du commun pour s'assurer de sa propre mort.

"N'est-ce pas ce à quoi tu pensais ?" demanda-il, la voix sévère. "N'est ce pas ce pourquoi tu as agi comme tu l'as fait ? Parce que tu savais qu'au moment où Harry et Ron accepteraient, au moment où la date et le lieu seraient fixés avec eux et cette information apportée à Voldemort, ta vie ne vaudrait plus un clou pour lui ? Parce que tu _savais_ qu'il ne te laisserait pas partir comme ça quand tant de ses sang-pur réclamaient ton sang ? Pas alors qu'il avait besoin d'assurer et de renforcer ses appuis pour que le-dit plan fonctionne ?"

Pendant un moment, il s'attendit à ce qu'elle se précipite hors de la pièce comme elle avait essayé de le faire des mois auparavant, quand il avait trahi sa confiance et pénétré son esprit sans sa permission.

 _Mais cette fois c'est moi qui ait été trahi._

"C'est _une_ possibilité," avait-elle finalement admis après un long silence tendu. "Et j'admets que j'étais inquiète pour cette raison. Mais ça n'est pas le plus probable. En me tuant il risquerait de causer l'échec du plan. Après tout, Harry et Ron deviendraient soupçonneux si je disparaissais avant le banquet de fin d'année et que je ne reviens pas avant Halloween. Je ne pense pas qu'il autoriserait cela, peu importe ce qu'en dit le Premier Cercle."

Il pouvait voir et entendre qu'elle ne croyait pas à ses propres mots, que la seule raison pour laquelle elle restait était pour le calmer, comme s'il était un animal de compagnie peureux qui avait besoin d'être rassuré. Comme s'il était Harry ou Draco, s'inquiétant naïvement pour sa sécurité.

"Toi même tu n'y crois pas," s'entendit-il dire, choqué du dégoût qui transparaissait dans sa voix, aussi choqué qu'elle semblait l'être. "Nous savons tous les deux que Voldemort ne risquerait jamais de perdre ses appuis, même pour le plan le plus brillant de tous les temps. Il est bien trop intelligent pour ça. Et nous savons qu'il y a des moyens d'éviter les risques. On peut te forcer à écrire des lettres, des assurances qu'il peut facilement envoyer pour tromper tes amis. Le risque serait bien plus grand s'il te laissait revenir ici.

"Tu sais qu'aller là-bas ce soir signera certainement ton arrêt de mort."

Le silence entre eux s'éternisa jusqu'à être insupportable, formant une montagne qui grandissait, éloignant tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé avant jusqu'à ce qu'ils le perdent de vue.

"Oui," admit-elle finalement, le mot s'extirpant difficilement de sa gorge serrée par le chagrin. "Je sais."

"Et donc tu me mens, tu m'as menti pendant tous ces mois, espérant que je ne me rendrais compte de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard, que je ne ferais pas assez attention pour déceler les indices ?"

"Je…"

"Tu écoutes tes amis faire des plans pour le futur, en sachant que tu n'en auras pas ? Par l'enfer, tu m'a écouté parler de _notre_ futur, ce matin même, et tu as agi comme si tu me croyait vraiment ! Tu as trompé tous ceux qui t'aiment, seulement pour t'assurer que ce _plan_ que tu as mis au point fonctionne ?"

Quelque part au cours de sa tirade, ses reproches s'étaient changés en une supplication désespérée, et la partie lointaine de son esprit qui restait toujours froide, regardant le monde d'une manière critique, s'écroula de honte devant la manière complètement insensée dont il se comportait, à la supplier comme un mari qui a été trahi par sa femme.

Il se foutait de ce à quoi il ressemblait. Il se foutait qu'il ait été la risée de l'Ordre par sa faute. Tout ce dont il se souciait était dans cette pièce, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle abandonne cette folle idée, qu'elle admette qu'elle _voulait_ vivre, qu'elle ne se sacrifierait pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, si ce n'était pour lui.

"Comment peux-tu me faire une chose pareille, Hermione," murmura-il, sa voix ne ressemblant plus en rien à la voix assurée et contrôlée qu'il avait entretenue pendant tant d'années.

Doucement, ses yeux se levèrent pour rencontrer ceux de Severus, doucement ses mains qu'elle avait serrées en deux poings se relâchèrent.

"Je ferais ce qui doit être fait, Severus," dit-elle.

"Non," murmura-il, incapable de croire qu'il l'avait perdue de cette façon, incapable de croire qu'elle abandonnerait tout ce qu'ils avaient aussi facilement. "Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse Hermione."

"Je ferais ce qui doit être fait," répéta-elle, et la conviction et la détermination se renforcèrent dans ses yeux. "Rien ne m'empêchera d'arrêter cette guerre. Rien."

"Non, je ne l'autoriserai pas," murmura, non, cria-il, réalisant en même temps qu'il avait perdu. Elle avait décidé, semblait-il, d'agir contre lui, et Draco et Harry, décidé d'agir contre la vie.

Elle avait décidé de faire son devoir.

Et le fait qu'il refuse d'accepter sa décision semblait ne rien provoquer d'autre que de l'irritation en elle, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient battus et que la reine de glace avait gagné.

"Nous étions d'accord sur le fait que tu n'interférerais pas avec mon travail tant qu'il n'était pas terminé," pointa-elle. Froidement. Calmement.

"Tu me déçois. Tu me trahis, à la fois en tant que partenaire qu'en tant que chef des renseignements," répondit-il tout aussi froidement, ne se souciant pas qu'elle ait tressailli comme s'il l'avait giflée, qu'elle ait reculé d'un pas comme si ses mots étaient quelque chose de physique, une barrière entre eux.

C'était elle qui avait mis en place cette barrière après tout.

"Après ce que tu as fais," continua-il. "Je considère tout accord nul et non avenu, Hermione. Tu as dépassé les limites et je vais agir en conséquence."

"Severus," murmura-elle, et pour la première fois sa voix montrait toute la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir. Mais il était loin de s'en soucier à présent.

"N'essaie pas de m'amadouer !" siffla-il. "Tu savais que je ne serais pas d'accord, tu _savais_ que je ne te laisserais pas risquer ta vie bêtement comme ça, et au lieu de faire ce qui était approprié, tu m'as piégé dans une situation qui échappe à mon contrôle en espérant que je ne réagisse pas assez vite."

"Mais n'es-tu pas d'accord avec ça si c'est la seule façon de garantir que le plan fonctionnera ?" murmura-elle. "Ne vois-tu pas que Voldemort deviendrait méfiant si je ne l'informe pas personnellement ? Et même si je réussis à l'éviter maintenant, qu'en est-il des prochains mois ? Je ne peux pas cesser d'obéir à ses ordres. Il saurait immédiatement que quelque chose ne va pas !"

"Dis-lui que Potter et Weasley n'ont pas encore décidé," ordonna Rogue dans sa fureur. "Dis-lui que tu dois rester près d'eux pour les convaincre. Dis lui qu'ils ont décidé de partir faire le tour du monde et qu'ils veulent que tu les accompagne. Dis-lui ce que tu veux, mais ne vas pas lui apporter ta tête sur un plateau d'argent ce soir !"

"Il abandonnerait le plan s'ils apparaissaient hésitants," protesta Hermione, un vrai désespoir perçant maintenant dans sa voix. "Il ne me croira jamais ! Et il ne continuera pas sur ce chemin s'il n'y a pas des mois et des mois de préparation préliminaire ! Sans mentionner qu'il ne serait jamais tranquille avec moi auprès d'eux, avec le risque que je sois prise de remords et que je raconte tout à l'Ordre ! C'est la seule façon pour que le plan fonctionne, n'es-tu…"

"JE ME FOUS DU PLAN, HERMIONE !" cria-il, et elle sursauta violemment, prise par surprise. "Je me fous de savoir qu'on peut l'arrêter une fois pour toute si cela signifie que tu dois sacrifier ta vie ! Si tu vas là-bas ce soir, tu es morte, et je n'autoriserai pas cela ! Jamais !"

"Ça ne te ressemble pas, Severus," murmura-elle, le visage pâle et les lèvres tremblantes. "N'était-ce pas toi qui me disait de ne pas tant me soucier des autres, de faire le travail peu importe ce qu'il en coûtait ? N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a appris tout cela sur l'espionnage ?"

"Oui," murmura-il aussi, mais ça aurait pu être un cri au vu de l'intensité et la détermination dans sa voix. "Mais il semblerait que j'ai changé d'avis. Je. Ne. Te. Laisserai. Pas. Mourir. Hermione. Pas pour sauver l'Ordre, même pas pour sauver le monde. Qu'ils aillent tous en enfer ! Je ne te laisserais pas mourir !"

Le regard qu'elle posait sur lui n'était pas un de ceux qu'il lui avait déjà vu avant. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux pour ce qui sembla une éternité, leurs deux esprits retranchés derrière des portes d'acier, leurs deux expressions froides et déterminées.

Ensuite, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle détourna le visage de lui.

"Que vas-tu faire, alors ?" demanda-elle, la défaite dans la voix.

"Sortir d'ici et leur dire que c'est trop dangereux," répondit-il sèchement, trop blessé par ce qu'elle avait prévu pour la pardonner facilement. "Une fois qu'ils auront entendu ce que tu avais planifié, il seront certainement de mon avis. Je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver une alternative, mais même si ce n'est pas le cas, je sais que personne dans cette pièce ne voudra que tu te sacrifies pour le succès de ton plan."

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un long moment, le visage toujours caché dans l'ombre de son bureau, son corps tremblant d'une façon qui lui laissait voir le chaos qui traversait son esprit à ce moment là.

Il attendit qu'elle se retourne vers lui en silence, qu'elle accepte et le suive hors du bureau, mais les minutes passèrent et elle ne bougeait pas, alors il se détourna d'elle et tendit la main pour ouvrir la porte.

"Je suis désolée, Severus," dit-elle sans son dos. "Je suis tellement désolée."

La réplique qu'il valait mieux qu'elle le soit mourut dans sa gorge quand il remarqua le ton étrange de sa voix, et il se retourna, ses robes tourbillonnant, la main levée en un geste de défense.

Mais il était trop tard. Sa baguette se dressait vers lui et la détermination faisait luire ses yeux comme des diamants.

Avant qu'il puisse parler, protester, ou même bouger, c'était terminé.

"Impero," murmura-elle, et ses mots sombrèrent dans les eaux sombres de l'oubli.


	11. 63 La fin des temps

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Un grand merci pour vos reviews, j'y repondrais dès que possible !_

 _Voilà le prochain chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

63\. La fin des temps

Pour une fois, Harry partageait la même confusion que tous les autres dans la pièce. Il se demandait ce que diable se passait dans le bureau de Severus, ce qui avait pu pousser leur chef des renseignements toujours si posé à interrompre Dumbledore au milieu d'une phrase.

Hermione était inquiète, il l'avait vu dans sa façon de se tenir et de suivre Severus à contrecoeur hors de la pièce, mais il y avait eu quelque chose d'étrangement abrupt dans la requête de Severus, quelque chose que Harry ne parvenait pas à expliquer.

Il espérait avec ferveur qu'ils n'avaient pas d'ennuis, mais quelque chose qui perturbait les plans de sa meilleure amie et son partenaire signifiait habituellement le contraire.

Quoi qu'ils fassent là dedans, cependant, cela leur prenait un temps inhabituel. Rencontrant les yeux de Draco de l'autre côté de la table, Harry articula une question et reçut un haussement d'épaules irrité en réponse. Draco n'avait donc aucune idée non plus de ce qui avait causé tout ça.

Des murmures s'étaient répandus dans la pièce et les membres les moins calmes de l'Ordre avaient quitté leurs places et commencé à dériver inconsciemment vers le bureau du chef des renseignements quand la porte se réouvrit soudainement.

En sortit Severus de son habituelle démarche, rapide et déterminée, Hermione ne le suivant qu'à un pas.

"Severus ?" demanda Dumbledore alors qu'ils rejoignaient tous deux leur chaises en silence, attendant fermement une explication sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

"Rien, Albus," répondit froidement Severus. "Juste un développement inattendu qui a requis notre attention immédiate." _Affaire d'espions_ , semblaient leur dire ses yeux sombres, _ne vous mêlez pas de ça_.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ses yeux allant d'Hermione à leur chef des renseignements. Quelque chose ne tournait pas entièrement rond. La voix et le comportement de Severus étaient toujours les mêmes, mais en même temps il semblait y avoir quelque chose d'éteint, comme si une petite chose manquait.

Il rencontra le regard d'Hermione et elle hocha la tête, confirmant les dires de son partenaire. Il y avait quand même une expression bizarre sur son visage, quelque chose qui persistait aux coins de sa bouche…

Mais Dumbledore repris son discours et Harry chassa ce sentiment. Il parlerait avec eux plus tard et finirait par savoir ce que signifiait tout ceci.

"Comme je le disais," continua leur leader, envoyant un petit sourire vers l'autre bout de la table pour leur montrer qu'il ne leur en voulait pas pour leur interruption. "Miss Granger confirmera les détails du plan ce soir. Comme elle m'en a informé, cela prendra très certainement du temps pour satisfaire la curiosité de Tom. Nous nous rassemblerons en conséquence demain matin pour qu'elle puisse nous informer des résultats. S'il n'y a pas de question, je… Oui, Mr. Malfoy ?"

Harry tourna sa chaise pour voir qu'une petite ride marquait le front de son ami. Draco était perturbé par quelque chose, bien que Harry ne puisse pas deviner par quoi. Remarquant son attention, les yeux de Draco filèrent vers Hermione puis revinrent sur Harry immédiatement.

Le fait que Harry comprenne immédiatement était la preuve de leur entraînement intensif ensemble. Si c'était prévu de longue date, pourquoi Hermione ne leur en avait-elle pas parlé ?

"Je me pose juste des questions sur les risques liés à tout ça," dit Draco, son attention non pas fixée sur Dumbledore mais sur Hermione et Severus. "Informer Voldemort aussi tôt n'augmente-il pas le danger qui pèse déjà sur Hermione ?"

Au bout de son côté de la table, Severus frisonna soudainement, son corps bougeant comme s'il voulait se débarrasser d'un poids invisible. Comme pour lui répondre, Hermione recula violemment, ses épaules se tendant soudainement en arrière comme si elle résistait à un vent invisible.

La détermination de Harry à les voir après la réunion s'intensifia. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de pas net, et qu'il soit damné s'il ne découvrait pas ce que c'était.

"S'il y avait un risque," dit Severus, sa voix perdant un peu de sa douceur de velours. "Je ne serais surement pas d'accord pour laisser Hermione y aller."

"Il y a toujours un certain niveau de danger quand on traite avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Draco," le coupa doucement Hermione. "Mais ce plan me garantit surtout une plus grande sécurité. Voldemort ne risquerait pas son emprise sur Harry en me blessant."

Draco hocha la tête, se reculant sur sa chaise, bien qu'il ne semble pas entièrement convaincu. Mais plus personne d'autre dans l'Ordre ne posa de question sur le plan, et Harry, bien qu'il puisse voir où Draco voulait en venir, n'avait pas envie de compliquer la vie à Hermione et Severus en les interrogeant en public.

Donc ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe d'approbation et Dumbledore félicita une fois de plus Hermione pour son travail exceptionnel, menant à des applaudissements et des louanges qui laissèrent Hermione pâle et légèrement tremblante et Severus regardant d'un oeil noir et inexpressif quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir.

À la façon dont le Premier Cercle se rassembla autour d'Hermione, lui souhaitant amicalement bonne chance, l'embrassant et lui serrant la main, il semblait que l'Ordre avait finalement accepté leur Maître Espion, et Harry savait que Severus passerait les prochains jours à jubiler devant le succès de son plan.

"Hermione," dit Harry quand la plupart de l'Ordre avait finalement quitté le quartier général ou du moins détourné leur attention d'Hermione et Severus. "Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ? Tu as l'air…" Il jeta un oeil à Severus, qui se tenait debout à côté d'elle, le visage sans expression. "...bizarre, aujourd'hui."

"Je vais bien Harry," dit Hermione avec un grand sourire qui fit disparaître les doutes de Harry. "Mais nous avons une situation urgente avec un des espions… les dieux nordiques, tu sais… et Severus ne se détendra pas tant que nous n'aurons pas fini de régler cette histoire."

"Oh, d'accord," acquiesça-il, un peu surpris. Au vu de la dernière fois que quelque chose s'était mal passé avec les espions de Severus, il s'étonnait que leur chef des renseignements soit aussi calme. Mais peut-être que c'était la raison de leur petit aparté dans son bureau ? Peut-être qu'il avait eu besoin de lâcher du lest et qu'il n'avait pas voulu le faire devant tout le monde ?

"Hermione, Draco et moi voulions te parler avant que tu partes ce soir…"

"J'ai bien peur que ça ne soit pas possible," dit-elle, regrettant apparemment ce fait autant que Harry. "Severus a besoin de mon aide. Mais on parlera demain, d'accord ?"

Quelque chose se serra en Harry à ces paroles, lui disant que c'était important de lui parler maintenant, ce soir, mais de quel droit pouvait-il exiger une discussion alors que des choses importantes étaient à l'oeuvre ?

"Bien sûr," dit-il. "Je serais là demain matin."

Draco, qui les avait rejoints pendant qu'ils parlaient, sembla sur le point de désapprouver, mais Severus lui envoya un regard sévère.

"Hermione aura besoin de se préparer avant de partir," exposa-il, et Draco renonça.

"À demain alors," dit Harry, et Hermione hocha la tête.

"Oui," dit-elle, et avant que Harry ne puisse réagir, il eut les bras remplis par une femme chaude aux cheveux bouclés, le serrant pendant un instant avant de le lâcher tout aussi rapidement et de faire subir à Draco le même traitement.

"Je vous aime," dit-elle d'une voix très sérieuse. "Prenez soin de vous."

"Toi aussi," répondit Harry, un peu confus, et il les regarda, elle et Severus, disparaître à travers la tapisserie.

"As-tu une idée de la signification de tout ceci ?" demanda-il ensuite à Draco, qui haussa les épaules, paraissant néanmoins dépité d'une façon absolument pas malfoyenne.

"Aucune idée. Mais ils ont agi de manière étrange aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'ils sont plus inquiets que ce qu'ils laissent paraître ?"

Pendant un long moment, Harry fixa la tapisserie à travers laquelle sa meilleure amie avait disparu, essayant d'organiser le chaos des peurs diffuses qui faisaient rage dans sa tête. Finalement, il soupira et se dirigea vers la tapisserie qui le mènerait dans la salle de classe déserte près de la bibliothèque.

"Quoi que ce soit," dit-il à Draco. "Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous inquiéter tant que Severus est au courant. Il ne la laisserait pas faire quelque chose de stupide, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non," acquiesça Draco à voix basse. "Il la protégerait de sa vie."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ils sont d'accord, Maître."

Jamais, de toutes les fois où elle était venue ici ramper devant lui, il n'avait été aussi difficile de tromper le monstre dont elle portait la Marque.

Il n'avait jamais été si douloureux de projeter de la confiance et de l'admiration à la surface de son esprit, alors que derrière ses défenses elle hurlait de douleur et de désespoir.

Même si elle survivait à cela, Severus ne la pardonnerait jamais.

Elle avait mis tout ce qu'elle avait dans ce seul maléfice, tout son pouvoir, toute sa volonté, et malgré cela il l'avait combattu à chaque instant. Il avait presque réussi à s'en défaire à un moment et elle avait jeté ses dernières forces dans la connexion forcée de l'Imperium qu'elle avait établi entre eux.

C'était seulement sa retenue à la blesser, même après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, qui l'avait fait gagner. Quand il s'agissait des Impardonnables, l'amour était en effet une faiblesse.

"Excellent, mon animal de compagnie," siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, un véritable plaisir et l'excitation d'un chasseur dans la voix.

Elle n'en avait cure. Il était si difficile d'émettre les sons de joie appropriés, si difficile de garder son corps et son visage dans la position qu'il attendait.

Elle l'avait trahi. Avait brisé leur partenariat, leur amour, tout ce qu'il y avait entre eux.

Elle se souvint de comment elle avait voyagé par la tapisserie avec lui, après qu'elle ait menti et rusé pendant la réunion de l'Ordre, comment elle avait mis toute sa volonté dans l'Impardonnable et prié pour que Jane ne soit pas là ce soir là, parce que Draco et Harry pouvaient être dupés, mais pas Jane.

Mais Jane n'était pas là, leurs appartements étaient vides.

La dernière chose qui aurait pu l'arrêter.

Et elle l'avait ammené dans le lit, son corps suivant automatiquement ses ordres, son visage étrangement avide de lui plaire, lui avait ôté ses chaussures et ordonné de se coucher, l'avait forcé à boire une potion de Sommeil sans rêves qu'il ferait effet jusqu'au matin, avait ramené la couverture sur lui, immobile et silencieux dans son sommeil.

Son visage appuyé contre la pierre sombre de la salle du trône de Voldemort, Hermione eut un sanglot, ses paupières fermement serrées pour éviter que ses larmes ne coulent, les mâchoires serrées pour garder son cri à l'intérieur, le cri de douleur et d'horreur qui voulait s'échapper d'elle.

Elle l'avait embrassé alors qu'il gisait là, les yeux fermés et le visage détendu dans son sommeil, ce magnifique visage intelligent et chaleureux, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Elle n'entendrait plus jamais sa voix, ne l'entendrait plus jamais appeler son nom ou rire de ce rire incroyablement riche et confiant.

Elle se sentirait plus jamais ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle avait frissonné, soudainement gelée alors qu'elle marchait vers les limites du domaine de Poudlard, mais elle ne s'était pas souciée de lancer un sort de réchauffement.

Quelle chaleur restait-il pour elle ?

Severus…

Sa vie avait été si courte, et pourtant pleine de merveilles et de beauté - les meilleurs amis qu'une femme puisse espérer avoir, un monde magique s'ouvrant à elle avec tant de choses à apprendre, et un amour que peu avaient jamais trouvé dans cet endroit sombre.

Et elle avait abandonné tout ça.

Pour ça.

Et malgré tout, alors qu'elle était sur le sol, frissonnant et sanglotant, son traître d'esprit, cet intellect cruel qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter de penser, qui _ne s'arrêterait jamais_ , peu importe comment le monde tombait en ruine autour d'elle, ce maudit cerveau s'assurait qu'elle paraisse charmée, et joyeuse, et avide de _le_ servir.

"Je vis pour faire votre volonté, Maître !"

Elle lui avait laissé une lettre. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé de ne pas la détester, ou de pardonner ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle n'en avait pas le droit.

"Ce soir, tu as remplis ta tâche, mon animal de compagnie. Tu m'as apporté Potter, comme tu avais promis que tu le ferais."

Et même plongée dans cette détresse, ce désert de cendre et de corps brûlés en quoi elle avait elle même transformé son monde, elle n'arrivait pas à regretter.

Ça avait été sa décision. C'est ce à quoi son chemin menait.

Et même avant, il y a plus d'un an, quand elle avait pris cette décision, quand Draco était encore un garçon arrogant et anxieux se cherchant, quand Harry était un enfant trop appeuré pour embrasser sa destinée, quand Severus ne savait encore rien d'elle et passait ses jours dans une triste isolation, même là elle avait su qu'il n'y avait pas de demi tour possible une fois engagée sur ce chemin.

Elle avait su où ça la mènerait. Elle l'avait accepté.

À sa mort.

"Mais puisque tu a terminé ce que tu devais faire, _Hermione_ , je crains que ton utilité soit - malheureusement - terminée pour moi."

Elle leva les yeux vers son visage de serpent, froid, cruel, et amusé, et bien que son esprit fit tout ce qui s'imposait avec ses yeux, sa bouche et ses mains pour le convaincre qu'elle était choquée et surprise, elle ne l'était pas.

Il la crut. Leur plan réussirait. Harry, conduit non seulement par sa volonté mais également par le souhait de venger sa mort, le vaincrait. Draco se tiendrait à ses côtés et et sortirait finalement de l'ombre de son père.

Aucun enfant ne grandirait plus en sachant que ses parents avaient été tués par Voldemort, que la cicatrice sur son visage le condamnait à mort. Aucun né-moldu ne tournerait le dos au monde sorcier parce que la Marque des Ténèbres hantait ses rêves.

Finalement, n'était-ce pas tout ce qui comptait ?

Et Severus…

Severus vivrait, au moins.

Elle ne pouvait pas en demander plus.

 _Est-ce ainsi_

 _Dans l'autre royaume de la mort:_

 _Veillant seuls_

 _A l'heure où nous sommes_

 _Tremblants de tendresse_

 _Les lèvres qui voudraient baiser_

 _Esquissent des prières à la pierre brisée._

"Je ne comprend pas, Maître," murmura-elle, pas parce qu'elle croyait que son jeu pourrait la sauver, mais parce qu'elle _devait_ être désespérée, supplier pour sa vie et sa pitié, ou il commencerait à douter.

 _Nous sommes les hommes creux_

 _C'est ici la terre morte_

"Vois-tu, ma douce petite sang-de-bourbe," murmura Voldemort, se penchant vers elle depuis son trône, et elle fixa les yeux sur son visage, s'imprégnant de son apparence, toute son arrogance, cette malveillance qui ne croyait pas à sa fin et qui pourtant s'achèverait bientôt.

"On a attiré mon attention sur le fait que tu as provoqué la colère de beaucoup des serviteurs de ma volonté, que les sang-pur de mon conseil sont tous mécontents de ta position parmi eux. Et bien sûr ils ont raison. Toute douce, et intelligente, et délicieuse que tu sois, mon animal de compagnie, tu es une ordure, et tu ne seras jamais plus qu'une sale sang-de-bourbe, moche et inférieure."

"Mais, Maître…"

La peur et la douleur la plus profonde dans sa voix et dans son regard. Elle n'avait qu'à se rappeler du visage de Severus pour ce faire, sa main tendue dans une tentative de défense contre sa trahison, la réelle incrédulité dans ses yeux avant que le sort ne l'atteigne et les changent en deux trous vides.

 _Les yeux ne sont pas ici_

 _Il n'y a pas d'yeux ici_

"Lucius."

"Oui, Maître."

Sa tête pivota pour rencontrer son regard froid et sombre, et soudain, pour la première fois depuis que Severus l'avait confrontée, elle fut de nouveau effrayée.

Il y avait tant de satisfaction dans les yeux de Lucius, tant d'avidité…

Peut-être que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne la tuerait pas après tout.

Peut-être qu'il avait prévu quelque chose de pire.

"Prend ta sang-de-bourbe dans tes quartiers. Souviens toi, tu peux faire ce que tu veux d'elle, mais j'ai besoin qu'elle écrive les lettre d'abord. Pas de sang sur le papier. Tu auras tout le temps du monde avec elle."

"Merci, Maître. _Impero_."

 _Entre l'idée_

 _Et la réalité_

 _Entre le mouvement_

 _Et l'acte_

 _Tombe l'ombre._

Et alors que le maléfice envahissait son corps et son esprit, alourdissant ses membres et floutant ses pensées, une part lointaine de son esprit hurla dans un rire hystérique.

S'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre pour elle sans ce monde, au moins il y avait une sorte de justice.

 _C'est ici la terre morte_

 _Je t'aime, Severus. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, oublie moi._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il se réveilla avec un mal de tête qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était remplie de coton. Ses pensées se formèrent lentement. Il se souvenait qu'il avait été dans son bureau, se disputant avec Hermione à propos de quelque chose, son visage à la fois triste et plein d'amour, et puis…

Rien.

Il bougea la tête, grognant à la douleur qui suivit. Pourquoi était-il allongé dans son lit, complètement habillé à l'exception de ses chaussures et de ses robes ? Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Et que faisait cette bouteille vide sur sa table de chevet ? Il se débarrassait toujours immédiatement des bouteilles de potions vides, depuis des années.

Il s'assit lentement et attrapa la bouteille. Il la renifla et il sut ce qu'il s'était passé. Il la renifla et les souvenirs le submergèrent.

Hermione, lui jetant un Imperium. Hermione, le ramenant à la réunion de l'Ordre, où il avait acquiescé à tout ce qu'elle avait dit, seulement à moitié conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Hermione, le guidant jusqu'à ses quartiers, l'embrassant et lui ordonnant de boire cette potion. La potion de sommeil la plus puissante qu'il n'ait jamais faite.

Ils l'avaient faite ensemble.

Oubliant la douleur, Severus jaillit de son lit et trébucha, rencontrant violemment le montant du lit, mais il ignora son côté douloureux. Il dévala les escaliers, manquant de tomber plus d'une fois, et descendit dans la bibliothèque.

Elle n'était plus là.

Bien sûr qu'elle n'était plus là, elle était probablement partie juste après l'avoir assommé.

Un sanglot lui échappa et il trébucha de nouveau sur l'escalier en colimaçon.

Elle n'était plus là.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était recroquevillé là, il ne savait pas que des larmes striaient son visage.

Finalement, il se redressa avec les mouvements fatigués d'un vieil homme, et, prenant appui sur chaque chaise et canapé près desquels ils passait, marcha jusqu'à la chaise où elle avait eu l'habitude de lui laisser des petits mots avant qu'ils ne commencent à utiliser l'anneau.

Il vit le parchemin alors qu'il était encore à quelques pas.

Il n'avait pas envie de le lire.

Il savait ce qu'il contenait.

Il l'avait su dès le moment où il s'était souvenu.

Mais quand même, ses mains hésitantes et tremblantes saisirent le parchemin, et ses yeux bordés de rouge lirent le contenu, une fois, deux fois.

Ensuite, le parchemin froissé dans son poing fermé, il se laissa glisser sur le sol et ferma les yeux sur cette ultime défaite.

ooooo

 _Mon amour,_

 _Je ne demande pas pardon pour ce que je t'ai fais._

 _Je ne le mérite pas. Mais je savais que tu ne me laisserait pas faire ce qui était nécessaire. Tu ne m'aurais pas autorisée à finir cette tâche qui est plus importante pour moi que la vie ou la mort._

 _Je ne m'attend pas à ce qu'ils me laissent repartir. Si tu n'as pas de nouvelle au moment où tu lis ces mots, tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Ne m'attend pas. Ne te rend pas fou en pensant à moi._

 _Et ne risque pas notre plan en essayant de me retrouver. Tu m'as dit une fois que ta vie m'appartenait. Je la réclame maintenant. Vis la. N'essaie pas de me secourir. Souviens toi juste de moi et de nos quelques moments de paix._

 _Je t'aimerai au delà de la mort._

 _Hermione._

ooooo

Snape débarqua dans la pièce comme une tornade, ses robes noires tourbillonnant, son visage aussi pâle que du marbre.

"Est-elle là ?" lança-il d'une voix rauque, et l'Ordre sursauta de surprise. "Où est Hermione ?"

"Pourquoi, Severus, nous ne savons pas," répondit Dumbledore, de la surprise et de l'inquiétude dans la voix. "Nous attendons son retour d'un moment à l'autre ! Quelque chose ne va pas, Severus ?"

Il semblait que leur chef des renseignements n'avait même pas remarqué le regard inquiet qu'il lui lança.

"Avez-vous vérifié les hiboux, probablement ceux de Potter ou Weasley ?" demanda-il. "Est-ce que son Portoloin d'urgence est toujours actif ?" Sa voix était précise et effroyablement contrôlée, mais Harry pu sentir quelque chose derrière ses mots, une furieuse abîme de chaos, de peur et de douleur.

"Pourquoi devrions nous faire ça, mon garçon," demanda le Directeur, apparemment confus à présent. "T'a-t-elle envoyé un message pour dire qu'elle était en danger ?"

Snape ferma les yeux, respirant profondément. Aux yeux de Harry, il avait l'air de Remus à la pleine lune, tentant désespérément d'endiguer ses humeurs pour éviter une catastrophe, mais sachant en même temps que c'était perdu d'avance, que ses efforts seraient vains.

"Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas reçu de message d'elle," murmura-il la voix brisée, se tenant toujours debout au centre de la pièce comme un enfant perdu et apeuré. "Elle est probablement morte à cette heure ci."

* * *

 _Le titre de ce chapitre fait référence au sonnet 116 de Shakespeare et les citations dans la partie chez les Mangemorts viennent du poème "Les Hommes Creux" de T. S. Eliot._


	12. 64 Continuer à vivre

64\. Continuer à vivre

Plus tard ce jour là, quand le chaos initial se fut un peu calmé, Harry ne put déterminer ce qui l'avait le plus choqué - l'histoire que leur chef des renseignements leur avait racontée d'une voix brisée et inégale, ou l'expression de son visage, enfantin dans sa terreur et trop vieux en même temps, tout espoir l'ayant déserté.

Il était vraiment ironique que le rôle de tout expliquer lui revienne, que cet homme, qui avait lutté si férocement contre sa décision qu'elle l'avait privé de sa volonté avec l'aide d'un Impardonnable, doivent détailler son raisonnement au reste d'entre eux, au reste désolé du Premier Cercle devant les yeux duquel tout s'était déroulé. Et qui n'avait rien remarqué.

Ou du moins pas assez pour la confronter tant qu'il en était encore temps.

Il y eut d'abord l'attente, déchirés entre l'espoir et la conviction absolue de leur chef des renseignements, mais aucun message n'arriva, et Hermione non plus. Le soleil levant et sa chaleur trouvèrent les septième année blottis ensemble sur un canapé, même Draco avait laissé tomber son apparence irréprochable en public, trop anxieux pour seulement remarquer qu'il se cramponnait au coussin qu'il avait sur les genoux.

Autour de midi, Harry était certain qu'il allait devenir fou s'il ne faisait pas _quelque chose_. Mais la pensée même de quitter cette pièce, d'arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard, où il croiserait des des gens normaux, des gens qui ne savaient pas ce qui était arrivé au monde cette nuit là, le fit frissonner jusqu'aux os.

 _S'il vous plaît, faites qu'elle aille bien, faites qu'elle revienne_ , pria-il n'importe quel dieu qui écouterait, pas certain de bien faire mais ne s'en souciant pas.

Toutes les minutes, ses yeux dardaient vers Severus, qui se tenait debout devant l'une des grandes fenêtres et fixait le ciel sans bouger, sans même ciller semblait-il, heure après heure. Son visage était mort, comme une bûche de bois ou une pierre, il ne subsistait aucune expression. Mais Harry le connaissait suffisamment pour être sûr qu'un ouragan d'émotions le traversait à ce moment là.

Harry ne l'avait pas cru, au début, quand il avait expliqué ce que cette mission signifiait pour Hermione.

"Mais c'est de la folie !" avait-il crié. "Voldemort mettrait tout en péril s'il la tuait maintenant ! Si l'un d'entre nous rendait visite à ses parents, ou même leur écrivait une lettre, tout s'écroulerait !"

"Je connais le Seigneur des Ténèbres," avait répondu Snape d'un air las. "C'est un risque qu'il acceptera de prendre. Il vaut mieux pour lui de gâcher le plan plutôt que de perdre l'appui de ceux qui le suivent."

"Mais c'est le plan d'Hermione," protesta-il désespérément. "Il… Il la blesserait alors qu'elle vient juste de lui offrir ce qu'il a toujours voulu ? Ne l'épargnerait-il pas pour ça ?"

"Voldemort ne se soucie pas de la loyauté, ou des réussites," avait sifflé Severus. "Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est le pouvoir. Et même si elle lui donne le Survivant, même si elle lui donne Dumbledore, il ne peut pas risquer que la base de son pouvoir s'écroule à cause d'elle. Non. S'il a décidé que la garder en vie ne vaut pas la peine, rien ne peut la sauver."

Mais malgré cette terrible logique, Harry avait voulu argumenter, avait voulu nier l'affreuse vérité qui attendait qu'il l'admette. Seul un regard à l'expression de Severus l'en avait empêché et l'avait poussé à calmer les questions et les requêtes de ses amis.

Une fois, dans cette même salle, bien qu'il semblait que ça soit il y a une éternité aujourd'hui, il l'avait appelée son âme, l'amour de sa vie. Et son âme l'avait trahie. Elle avait eu ses raisons pour ça, bien sûr, mais il demeurait qu'elle l'avait mis sous Imperium, l'avait forcé à approuver tout cela. Elle l'avait drogué et il avait été incapable de la protéger comme il l'avait promis.

La flamme dans ses yeux avait disparu.

Harry n'avait pas été capable de le supporter. Il s'était détourné et s'était posté devant une autre fenêtre de la tour.

C'est lui qui avait vu le hibou plonger vers eux, lui qui avait ouvert précipitamment la fenêtre et reçu la lettre attachée à la patte de l'animal.

Ses mains tremblaient si fort qu'il se battit désespérément avec l'enveloppe pendant un moment, mais finalement le rabat céda et il en tira une simple feuille de parchemin.

"C'est de la part d'Hermione," murmura-il, et comme si l'Ordre retenait collectivement son souffle, tout devint silencieux.

" _Chers Harry et Ron_ ," lit-il à voix haute, remarquant à quel point sa voix tremblait, mais ne s'en souciant guère, déchiré entre le besoin de savoir, de savoir _maintenant_ , et le souhait de retarder le verdict. " _Me voilà arrivée chez mes parents, et j'ai déjà eu droit à plusieurs festins. Je ne vous dit pas à quel point mes parents sont fiers de moi - j'ai dû refaire mon discours devant eux, et Papa a déjà encadré mon diplôme. Il est accroché au dessus de la cheminée au moment où j'écris ces mots, et je n'ai aucune idée de comment je vais pouvoir le récupérer._ "

Harry entendit un sanglot étouffé quelque part sur sa gauche, et il souhaita pouvoir se joindre à Mrs Weasley. Cette lettre était du pur Hermione, pleine d'esprit et drôle à sa façon. Il avait reçu des lettres comme celle là ces sept dernières années, et il était impossible de penser que celle là avait été écrite sous le regard froid de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Pendant un moment, il eut envie de croire qu'elle était vraiment chez elle, que c'était une vraie lettre et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter.

" _Mais passons, la raison pour laquelle je vous écrit est pour vous dire que je ne pourrais pas être là pour le festin de fin d'année. Maintenant que je suis rentrée, ma mère m'a dit qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas repartir de sitôt. Bien que vous allez tous me manquer et que je voulais vraiment vous dire au revoir, je peux les comprendre. Ils ont été seuls pendant si longtemps ! Et comme je vais entrer à la fac à l'automne, c'est leur seule chance de me voir pendant plus d'une semaine. Donc ne m'en voulez pas de rester avec eux. Je suis sûre qu'on aura plein d'autres chances de se revoir et de dire au revoir à Poudlard dans le futur._ "

Harry put voir que son crayon avait tremblé quand elle avait écrit ces mots, tremblé comme il tremblait maintenant. _Donc elle savait que c'était un mensonge_ , pensa-il en regardant les boucles rondes et soignées de ses J et de ses T, les cercles précis qu'elle avait dessiné au dessus de chaque I. _Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir bientôt quand elle a écrit ça. Et elle l'a fait quand même, pour le plan._

" _S'il vous plaît, dites aurevoir à tout le monde de ma part. Envoyez leur mon amour et dites leur que ce temps passé ensemble a été le meilleur de ma vie. Et souvenez-vous, notre plan pour Halloween tient toujours ! N'oubliez-pas - je vous y attendrais tous les deux !_

" _Mes amitiés, Hermione._

" _P.S: Et n'oubliez pas de réviser pendant l'été, tous les deux. Si vous voulez vraiment devenir Aurors, vous ne devriez pas bâcler votre travail !"_

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, et sa main s'ouvrit sans son accord.

Doucement, le parchemin voleta jusqu'au sol dans le le silence assourdissant que seule une pièce pleine de gens horrifiés pouvait produire.

Avant que personne n'ait eut le temps de surmonter l'état de choc dans lequel la lettre les avaient plongés, il y eut un second tapotement contre la vitre, un second hibou demandant à entrer. Celui là plongea directement vers le Professeur McGonagall quand Mr Weasley ouvrit la fenêtre avec des mains tremblantes.

" _Cher Professeur McGonagall,_ " lit leur directrice de Maison, semblant bien plus vieille que d'ordinaire. " _Je vous écris pour vous informer que mes parents souhaitent que je reste avec eux ces prochaines semaines. Peut-être que nous en profiterons pour partir en vacances ensemble. Je sais que je devais revenir pour le festin de fin d'année, mais j'espère que ces arrangements de dernière minute ne poseront pas de problème. Vous seriez très gentille si vous pouviez faire envoyer ma malle chez mes parents. S'il y a des nouvelles dont vous voulez me faire part, je vous prie d'envoyer vos lettres à la même adresse. Un voisins à nous les récupérera et nous les fera parvenir sur notre lieu de vacances._

 _Je vous salue et je vous remercie du plus profond du cœur pour votre soutien au cours de ces années._

 _Hermione Granger._ "

"Ça veut dire que…" murmura finalement Ron.

"Oui," répondit McGonagall, l'air pâle et triste. "Ça veut dire que nos craintes sont justifiées. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne la laissera pas revenir."

Alors c'était comme ça qu'on se sentait quand on perdait un ami.

Perdre Sirius avait été une promenade de santé en comparaison.

Lentement, chaque année de son âge pesant sur lui, Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise, approchant Severus d'un pas incertain.

"Mon cher garçon," murmura-il, la main tendue pour lui apporter tout le réconfort qu'il était possible de donner dans un tel moment.

Un regard à Severus le stoppa, le gela sur place et tua l'envie de l'approcher chez quiconque d'autre nourrissant le même souhait.

Ça n'était même pas son regard. En fait, il avait l'expression la moins menaçante qu'Harry n'aie jamais vu sur le visage de son chef des renseignements. Il semblait simplement que Severus n'était plus là, ni son esprit, ni sa volonté, ni son pouvoir. Tous disparus. Partis avec son amour.

Pendant un moment, il se tint très droit, supportant leurs regards sur son visage et regardant dans le vague, puis il se retourna, comme pour les faire sortir de son enfer personnel.

"Mais… ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est déjà morte," continua Ron, dans sa conception très personnelle et très lente de la réflexion.

"Il est improbable qu'elle ait survécu à la nuit," murmura McGonagall, se détournant soudain de Ron et de Severus et se hâtant vers l'une des fenêtres avec des pas ayant perdu de leur grâce. Elle s'arrêta face aux murs, ses mains se frottant l'une contre l'autre dans un geste inconscient.

Draco, à la gauche de Harry, ferma les yeux, un muscle de sa mâchoire se contractant de manière effrénée.

"Mais elle aurait pu survivre," dit Ron, sa voix s'élevant dans un espoir têtu. "Si quelqu'un le peut, c'est Hermione. Elle pourrait être encore en vie. Il n'y a pas de preuve dans ces lettres qu'ils l'ont déjà tuée."

C'était étrange, surtout en considérant que le chagrin le privait habituellement de toute capacité à réfléchir, mais dans ce bureau plein de gens effrayés à l'idée de bouger, de prononcer un mot, en cette sombre matinée où leurs peurs étaient devenues réalité, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait l'esprit plus clair que jamais.

Il voyait tout. Chaque son, chaque odeur semblait plus intense, comme si les sens et la raison de son amie décédée lui rendaient visite pour lui offrir une dernière chance de comprendre.

Il vit Molly Weasley, tordant son mouchoir en une corde serrée, puis le relâchant, puis le tordant de nouveau. Relâché, tordu. Relâché, tordu, dans un rythme qui semblait imiter celui d'un cœur lointain et inconnu.

Il vit Tonks, comme une petite fille sur sa chaise, les cheveux d'un brun pâle, les mains tendues devant elle comme si elle n'espérait pas pouvoir encore les bouger un jour.

Fred et George Weasley, les visages pâles et défaits, la lumière dans leurs yeux, qui était toujours témoin de leur force d'esprit et de leur optimisme, réduite à moins qu'une lueur tremblotante.

Draco, sa respiration rapide et peu profonde témoignant de sa violente détermination de ne pas paniquer, pas devant l'Ordre, sa posture rigidement droite, comme si son père se tenait devant lui avec son martinet, prêt à le fouetter s'il bougeait d'un cheveu.

Ron, le seul dans la pièce capable d'entretenir un semblant d'espoir dans son cœur, le seul d'entre eux à être à la fois Gryffondor et assez jeune pour ne pas regarder la vérité en face.

"C'est _possible_ qu'elle soit toujours en vie !" répéta-il, la voix tremblante de conviction et de peur mêlées.

Il voyait tout.

Même la façon dont les yeux de Dumbledore se fermèrent le temps d'un battement de cœur, se fermèrent et se rouvrirent, voyant le futur et le passé et tout ce qui était arrivé par sa faute dans cette guerre, chaque vie sacrifiée, tout ce qu'il avait mal fait.

"Oui," dit Dumbledore, pas parce qu'il avait envie de la dire mais parce qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour le mensonge ce matin là.

"Alors nous devons la sortir de là !" cria Ron. "Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qu'ils sont en train de lui faire en ce moment ? Peut-être qu'elle est toujours en vie, peut-être qu'ils sont en train de la torturer ! On _doit_ essayer de la libérer !"

Les épaules de Harry s'affaissèrent, et il sombra plus profondément dans le sofa. Les mots de Ron le heurtèrent avec la force d'un violent coup de poing et le monde vacilla devant ses yeux.

Deux pensées s'affrontaient en lui ; pendant que la pulsion de suivre l'avis de Ron, de suivre la voie facile et vertueuse du Gryffondor le submergeait, son côté Serpentard, murmurant, complotant, prévoyant et ne cédant pas aux sentiments, le côté qui venait de voir et de comprendre, lui disait à quel point c'était impossible.

Ils ne pouvaient pas la secourir. Pas s'ils voulaient que leur plan réussisse.

Il leva les yeux vers les membres de l'Ordre, marqués par divers degrés de choc, et vit un fervent accord sur les visages des Weasley, vit la détermination à se lancer il ne savait quelle mission de sauvetage tirée par les cheveux s'affirmer sur les visages de Remus et Tonks.

Même Draco, si pâle que ses cheveux paraissaient foncés à côté de sa peau, semblait se languir d'approuver. Et les autres membres de l'Ordre, ceux qui auraient dû savoir à quel point ce plan était fou, Maugrey, McGonagall et même Dumbledore, restèrent silencieux.

 _Qui va leur dire ?_ pensa Harry, envieux de gémir et de hurler la douleur qui le déchirait. _Qui va leur dire que nous devons la laisser mourir ?_

"Non, nous ne pouvons pas la secourir."

La voix était fragile, vieille et faible, et Harry ferma les yeux devant cette douleur.

 _Et ainsi vous êtes forcé une nouvelle fois de faire le sale travail,_ pensa-il. Vous _, qui avez tout perdu aujourd'hui._

Mais quand il surmonta sa lâcheté et rouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Severus, qui s'était retourné vers eux, leur présentant un visage de pierre et un avis qui signifiait la mort de son être aimé.

Doucement, avec lassitude, Harry hocha la tête. C'était la seule solution. Du coin des yeux, il vit ceux de Remus et Mrs Weasley s'écarquiller sous l'incrédulité, il vit Dumbledore et Maugrey imiter son acquiescement las et il vit la prise de conscience se propager parmi les membres de l'Ordre.

Ils ne céderaient pas à la facilité. Ils feraient ce qui était bien, même si leurs cœurs se serreraient dans leurs poitrines.

"Mais…" murmura Ron, incapable de comprendre la décision qui venait d'être prise. "Ça veut dire qu'elle va mourir ! Vous ne pouvez pas la leur laisser ! Ils vont… ils vont… la violer et la torturer et la violer, et la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure !"

Ses yeux étaient suppliants alors qu'il regardait Severus.

"Oui," répondit lentement Severus.

"Mais vous ne pouvez…" la voix de Ron se brisa, recherchant sur les visages autour de lui des signes de pitié ou d'hésitation. "Vous l'aimez !" dit-il finalement, désespéré. "Comment pouvez-vous faire ça à la fille que vous aimez ?"

Lentement, chaque mouvement étant un effort trop grand, Severus ferma les yeux. Il oscilla légèrement, et Harry put voir que sa main droite était prise de tics, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose - quelqu'un - à ses côtés tout en sachant très bien qu'elle était partie, qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais.

Le temps d'un battement de cœur, Harry vit son masque se briser, détruit comme une couche de glace brisée, dont tous les morceaux coupants seraient tournés vers l'intérieur, transperçant son âme.

Puis il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, et Harry vit… il ne vit rien.

"Je ferais ce qui est nécessaire," murmura Severus. "Je respecterai sa volonté."

Et, leur tournant le dos, il marcha vers son bureau comme s'il avait le poids du monde sur les épaules.

La porte se ferma derrière lui.

Harry se remit à respirer.

Pendant un long moment, le silence pesa sur la pièce alors que les membres de l'Ordre essayaient de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Puis, brisant le silence, Molly Weasley sombra sur sa chaise et plongea le visage dans mes mains tremblantes.

"Comment peut-il…" murmura-elle, un gémissement qui avait perdu toute force, toute discipline maternelle, ne laissant rien d'autre qu'une âme perdue et effrayée.

Harry ferma de nouveau les yeux, et, copiant inconsciemment l'habituel mouvement d'irritation de Severus, pinça le pont de son nez.

"Parce que quelqu'un devait le faire," répondit-il froidement. "Et que nous sommes trop lâches pour décider."

"Mais…" murmura Bill, formulant tout haut les pensées qu'Harry trouva dans les yeux de ses frères et de ses parents. "Mais elle va mourir !"

"Oui," acquiesça Maugrey. "Et espérons pour elle que ça ne soit pas dans trop longtemps."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

C'est seulement quand Ron, Harry et Draco quittèrent finalement le quartier général ensemble, ne se souciant pas pour une fois de qui marchait à côté de qui, la nouvelle du jour ayant détruit toute rivalité entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard, seulement quand ils pénétrèrent dans un Poudlard plein d'excitation et de décorations, qu'ils réalisèrent que c'était le jour du festin de fin d'année.

"Non," murmura Harry d'une voix brisée, incapable d'imaginer comment il allait survivre à une soirée entouré de Gryffondors bavards et excessivement joyeux.

"Tu ne peux pas y échapper," dit brutalement Draco. "Agis comme si la lettre était vraie. Et réfléchis bien à qui tu vas donner l'information. Le reste de l'Ordre le découvrira, bien sûr, mais ce soir…"

"Nous ne pouvons pas le dire aux autres ce soir," dit Harry rapidement. "Ils ne sauront pas se contrôler. Pas Neville et Ginny." Il rencontra le regard de Ron, les yeux écarquillés et vides comme ceux de quelqu'un qui en a trop vu. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir que des souvenirs d'Hermione se déroulaient devant ses yeux à cet instant, encore et encore, et pendant un moment il fut profondément reconnaissant de ne jamais avoir expérimenté ce que Ron avait vu, que les sombres images qui le hantaient ne soient rien de plus que celles d'une Hermione abattue et ensanglantée se tortillant dans les bras de Severus.

C'était assez difficile comme ça.

"Ron va avoir besoin d'une potion calmante," dit-il, surpris par sa capacité à penser aussi clairement. "Et quelque chose pour alléger son humeur."

Draco hocha la tête. "J'en ai dans mon stock privé. Rejoins moi devant la salle de cours de Sortilèges." Et il s'éloigna rapidement.

Les heures suivantes se déroulèrent dans le flou, et pour la première fois Harry compris vraiment ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit une fois - qu'un esprit bien entraîné pouvait fonctionner en pilote automatique la plupart du temps.

Tirant Ron, qui le regardait toujours les yeux perdus dans le vide comme si le monde avait subitement changé de couleur et de cadence, derrière lui, Harry se dirigea doucement vers la salle de Sortilèges, utilisant toute sa connaissance de Poudlard pour éviter les couloirs les plus fréquentés.

Si quelqu'un les croisait et voyait Ron dans cet état - _ou moi_ , admit-il silencieusement - tout pourrait être perdu.

Mais pour une fois dans ce jour maudit ils eurent de la chance, et quand il atteignirent la porte de la salle de classe, Draco les attendait déjà, son visage ayant retrouvé son masque méprisant de prince des Serpentard.

"Bois-les," ordonna froidement Draco, un terrible tristesse se cachant derrière ses mots.

À la surprise de Harry, Ron pris les potions sans commentaire et les descendit rapidement, ne remarquant probablement pas qui les lui avait données. Ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait tout simplement pas de place pour l'inimitié dans une telle soirée.

C'était Harry que Draco fixait maintenant. "Tu as l'air affreux," commenta-il. "Viens, laisse moi t'aider." Harry sentit la fraîcheur de quelques charmes sur son visage, et il sut que toute trace de sa détresse avait disparu.

"Utilise l'Occlumencie ce soir, Harry," murmura Draco. "Utilise ce que je t'ai appris au cours des derniers mois, tu ne dois pas déraper. Tu vas y arriver ?"

Harry leva la tête pour acquiescer, puis se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas finir le mouvement. Il se sentait comme si son corps était mort, et dans une vague de désespoir il croisa les yeux de Draco et vit le même sentiment s'y refléter.

D'un pas, il atteignit le Serpentard et l'attira dans une étreinte, s'accrochant à lui et le laissant s'accrocher à lui pour un moment de peine suspendu et éternel.

Ensuite, étrangement consolés et embarrassés à la fois, ils reculèrent d'un pas.

"J'y arriverais," murmura Harry, attrapant de nouveau le coude de Ron et s'éloignant en le tirant après lui.

Quelque part sur le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor, Ron se détendit, la couleur de son visage revint à la normale, et bientôt il put marcher par lui même, sans que Harry n'ait besoin de garder une prise sur son coude.

"Tu te souviens de ce que Severus nous a appris ?" lui murmura rapidement Harry quand ils atteignirent la Grosse Dame. "Prend les émotions et enferme les sous terre, Ron, cache tout ça pour ce soir. Oublie tout."

Ron acquiesça de manière hésitante, ferma les yeux pendant un instant, et quand ils les ouvrit à nouveau les dernières traces de sa terreur avaient disparu de son visage. Imitant son geste, Harry força chaque fragment de douleur, de peur et de désespoir à descendre profondément dans son esprit conscient, loin de la part de lui même qui contrôlait ses gestes et ses mots.

C'était difficile, mais la pensée du palais des souvenirs d'Hermione l'aida. Elle l'avait fait devant Voldemort. Il pouvait le faire devant ses camarades de classe.

Ils se changèrent rapidement, contents que leur dortoir soit vide de tout autre élève. Neville leur avait demandé où était Hermione quand ils avaient pénétré dans la Salle Commune, mais avec Ginny, ils avaient accepté tous les deux son explication sur le fait qu'elle avait été "retenue". Ils n'avaient après tout pas de raison de douter.

Quand ils descendirent les marches qui menaient à la Salle Commune, dans leurs uniformes immaculés et leurs chaussures polies, ils la trouvèrent vide, et Harry soupira de soulagement.

Lentement, comme s'ils étaient à moitié en transe, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle, choisissant dans un silencieux assentiment le chemin qu'ils avaient si souvent pris avec Hermione, marchant dans les pas de sept années d'amitié, sept années d'explorations, de complots et d'espoirs qui avaient été réduites en cendre ce matin là.

Hermione était morte. Et le monde était devenu fou au point qu'il considère que c'était la meilleure option, qu'il espérait qu'elle soit morte, parce que les alternatives seraient…

La douleur inonda son esprit et il la refoula sans pitié, fixant son regard flou sur les marches de pierre devant lui, content que Draco ait lancé un charme de dissimulation pour cacher son vrai visage pour la soirée.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande salle et marchèrent jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors, Harry sentit l'absence d'Hermione à ses côtés comme une douleur physique. Il dut lutter contre l'envie de se précipiter sur sa droite pour toucher la place où elle aurait normalement dû être. Elle n'y était plus. N'y serait plus jamais.

Ses yeux cherchèrent et trouvèrent Draco, assis à la table des Serpentards avec un sourire nonchalant sur le visage, ses robes et cheveux parfaitement arrangés comme d'habitude. Il échangeait des blagues avec Parkinson, et seule un certaine tension dans sa mâchoire, un éclat dans ses yeux laissaient soupçonner qu'il y avait là plus qu'un connard arrogant qui célébrait sa dernière soirée à l'école.

Draco ne pouvait même pas parler d'elle. Il ne pouvait même pas montrer qu'elle lui manquait ou qu'il avait remarqué son absence.

D'une certaine façon, cela donna du courage à Harry. Si Draco pouvait le faire, il le pouvait aussi. Il le _ferait_ aussi. C'était exactement ce à quoi Hermione l'avait entraîné pendant tous ces mois, ce qu'elle lui avait asséné à maintes reprises.

Cela fit s'étouffer intérieurement Harry qu'elle lui ait appris tout ça seulement pour l'aider à cacher la nouvelle de sa mort.

Mais la table de sa Maison était là, sa place était là entre Ron et Neville, et les assiettes dorées et les couverts étaient quelque chose qu'il pouvait fixer des yeux et tenir dans ses mains, quelque chose de tangible, quelque chose qui bannirait les images d'une Hermione se tordant sous la torture de son esprit.

Par les dieux, comment allait-il pouvoir manger quelque chose ce soir là ?

"Hé Harry," l'appela Lavande de plus loin sur sa gauche. "Où est Hermione ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ?"

Les visages curieux de ses camarades de Maison se tournèrent vers lui à l'unisson et Harry sentit son esprit essayer de rester de marbre.

 _Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? Parce qu'elle est morte, Lavande. Parce qu'elle est occupée à subir le Doloris. Parce que Lucius Malfoy est en train de la violer à cet instant. Elle ne reviendra jamais, Lavande. Elle…_

Ses yeux volèrent vers la table des Serpentard et il vit Draco le fixer, ses lèvres tordue par son rictus habituel, mais ses yeux brûlaient d'intensité, le poussant à mentir, le forçant à continuer, lui rappelant pourquoi ils faisaient tout ça.

Harry déglutit.

"Elle est partie voir ses parents," répondit-il d'un ton léger, regardant Lavande dans les yeux et se forçant à ne pas ciller. "À la base elle voulait revenir pour le festin, mais ses parents étaient tellement contents qu'elle soit rentrée…" il laissa sa phrase en suspens et haussa les épaules, comme pour dire _hé, que sais-je des parents?_

Lavande hocha la tête de manière compréhensive. "Ça doit être difficile pour eux," dit-elle. "Et après tout, ça n'est que le festin de fin d'année."

"Ouais," acquiesça Harry, puis il pris une autre gorgée de jus de citrouille et prétendit regarder les autres étudiants avec nostalgie.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup besoin de parler ce soir. Tous les septième année semblaient mélancoliques, racontant des histoires sur leurs grands moments à Poudlard, mais en regard du passif de Harry qui enregistrait une tentative de meurtre par année, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'ils se joigne à eux.

Ron, que les potions maintenaient en forme, partageait une discussion chaleureuse sur les chances de devenir un joueur de Quidditch professionnel avec Neville, et Ginny s'était lancée dans un discours dénigrant les Canons de Chudley.

Quand Harry osa de nouveau regarder vers la table des Serpentard, il vit Draco engagé dans une chamaillerie avec Pansy, qui minaudait de nouveau devant lui.

Finalement, il survécut.

Même quand Seamus Finnigan commença à raconter des histoire sur leur trio, leur remémorant bien trop longuement le troll qu'ils avaient abattu ensemble, le basilic qui avait pétrifié Hermione et les jours glorieux de l'AD.

Il mentionna la SALE, et les chapeaux ridicules d'Hermione, et les badges qu'elle les avait tous forcés à porter, les disputant leur et faisant la morale jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent, et Harry sentit une douleur dans sa poitrine, il crut que son cœur allait exploser.

Mais finalement, il survécut.

Les frères Crivey avaient préparé un album photo pour les septième année, et en recevant sa copie, Harry fut forcé de regarder photo après photo les portraits de Ron, Hermione et lui, faisant des signes de la main et riant, étudiant ensemble ou discutant de choses qui avaient parues importantes à cette époque.

Il y en avait une d'Hermione l'enlaçant après le deuxième tâche du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, et Harry sentit une fois de plus ses bras se refermer sur lui, ses yeux sur elle, ses cheveux tombant sur son visage et chatouillant son nez, et pensa que c'était terminé, pour toujours, qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais, ne serait plus jamais menacé par un autre de ses discours moralisateur ou ne verrait plus jamais son sourire s'étaler sur son visage.

Il survécut quand même.

Et quand Dumbledore se leva, le visage pas plus grave que d'habitude, échangeant un regard furtif avec le Professeur McGonagall qui semblait aussi énergique qu'à l'accoutumée, et qu'il leur souhaita à tous de passer un été calme et tranquille, Harry fut presque certain que la vie continuerait.

D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais il n'avait pas pensé à la nuit qui l'attendait, la longue et sombre nuit durant laquelle il n'avait pas osé quitter son lit, parce que rien ne devait sortir de l'ordinaire, rien ne devait risquer leur plan, et alors qu'il demeurait silencieux dans le noir, roulé en boule sous sa couverture, des sorts de silence entourant son lit, les tourments revinrent, et la peur, et le désespoir.

Il ne fut pas le seul septième année à pleurer sans trouver le sommeil cette nuit là.


	13. 65 Tout est en pièces

65\. Tout est en pièces

C'était surréaliste de se tenir dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard et de saluer de la tête les élèves qui rentraient chez eux auprès de leurs parents Mangemorts et qui, dans quelques heures à peine, écouteraient avidement l'histoire d'Hermione la sang-de-bourbe, qui avait cru qu'elle pouvait avoir une place parmi les sang-pur et qui avait échoué.

Draco avait passé la nuit à espérer et à prier pour qu'elle soit morte, que tout soit déjà fini, qu'elle ait réussi à tomber de manière à se briser le cou, ou que l'un d'entre eux ait été assez peu appliqué et soit allé un peu trop loin, ait coupé un peu trop profondément.

Il avait vu comment Weasley avait souffert des souvenirs qu'Hermione lui avait montrés, la veille, comment Harry avait été écrasé par la pensée de ce qui avait pu lui arriver, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait la malchance d'avoir une connaissance des atrocités dont étaient capables les Mangemorts aussi étendue que la sienne. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce dont Lucius se vantait au cours de ses nombreuses soirées.

Et Draco était extrêmement reconnaissant de ne jamais avoir été là, de ne jamais l'avoir vu de ses yeux, et que ses connaissances soient seulement théoriques, aussi pervers que ça soit.

Seul Severus savait réellement.

Et cette pensée faisait encore plus mal au cœur de Draco alors qu'il souriait d'un air satisfait et saluait, et disait aurevoir à tous ces petits Mangemorts qui sauraient, bien assez tôt, ce qui était arrivé. Et qui ricaneraient du haut de leur supposée supériorité.

Quand tout le monde serait parti, faisant résonner étrangement les pièces et les couloirs vides de l'école, Draco rassemblerait ses affaires, les rétrécirait et parcourrait lentement le chemin vers ses nouveaux appartements.

Par chance, la nouvelle Maîtresse des Potions était en train de superviser la sortie des élèves, sans quoi elle l'aurait surement accueilli avec une tasse de thé et des mots gentils dont il n'avait vraiment pas envie. Comme les quelques autres résidents du château pendant l'été, elle s'était vu proposer une place dans le Second Cercle de l'Ordre et avait accepté avec joie. Après un Oubliette programmé et un charme de Fidelitas, Kathryn Rosen avait été informée du rôle de son nouvel apprenti dans l'Ordre et la véritable fonction de son travail avec elle.

Elle avait été surprise, pour le moins, un fait qui avait grandement renforcé la confiance de Draco dans ses talents d'acteur. Il s'était hâté de lui assurer qu'il était néanmoins très sérieux à propos de son apprentissage, chose qui s'était trouvée être vraie - à sa propre surprise.

À un moment entre sa cinquième année et l'obtention de son diplôme il avait décidé que servir le nom des Malfoy et soudoyer des politiciens n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Quel que soit leur futur, il voulait être indépendant, réussir quelque chose par lui même, pas se le faire apporter par respect de son nom et de son lignage.

Cet apprentissage, avait-il décidé, serait sérieux. Son nom, son pouvoir et l'influence de son père ne comptaient pas devant un chaudron, et la seule chose qui lui permettrait de réussir serait ses propres capacités.

Kathryn avait parue honnêtement ravie à l'idée que son élève si doué n'utiliserait pas les potions simplement comme une excuse. Mais il demeurait que les choses seraient bien plus faciles si elle était au courant, et n'espérait pas qu'il travaille réellement avant Halloween.

Halloween…

Draco se rendit compte que ses mains agrippaient le bord de la chaise avec tellement de force que le bois sombre s'enfonçait douloureusement dans sa peau. Rapidement, il libéra ses bras et se redressa, ses yeux et sa bouche adoptant le comportement approprié, mais dans sa tête il sombrait dans les tréfonds de son esprit, reproduisant les exercices de respiration que sa mère lui avait enseigné dans sa petite enfance.

Il sentit la confiance et le calme l'envahir, et bien qu'il sache que c'était une façon lâche de s'en sortir, qu'il aurait dû être assez courageux pour endurer ses tourments comme il savait que Harry le faisait, il accueillit avec plaisir la sensation d'engourdissement qui accompagnait cet exercice.

Il avait attendu Halloween avec impatience, si fier de faire sa part dans le combat contre Voldemort et toutes les choses auxquelles adhérait son père. Il avait pensé qu'il pouvait simplement changer de camp - un peu de comédie par ici, un peu de charme Malfoy de l'autre, et rien ne pouvait vraiment tourner mal, après tout, y avait-il quelque chose qui lui avait déjà été refusé ?

Et maintenant sa meilleure amie était morte.

Il respira plus fort jusqu'à ce que les étranges sanglots hoquetants aient une nouvelle fois cessé. Il était seul dans la Salle Commune maintenant, le dernier Serpentard était parti prendre le Poudlard Express, mais il maîtrisait quand même avec raideur son visage et son corps quand il traversa le trou de l'entrée et suivit le chemin vers les nouveaux appartements que Kathryn lui avait assigné.

Alors qu'il posait la main sur un pan de mur vierge et murmurait son mot de passe, il se souvint de l'expression de Harry pendant la nuit, si perdu et dénué de son habituelle vivacité d'esprit.

Même plongé dans son malheur, sa douleur, ce moment avait fait réaliser à Draco quelle tâche lui revenait.

Hermione avait été son amie, oui, et son âme criait sa douleur de la perdre, mais elle avait été bien plus pour Harry. Elle avait été sa confidente, sa gardienne, son mentor, et d'une façon que Draco avec l'histoire de sa famille et ses manoirs vieux de plusieurs siècles, avec ses elfes de maison et sa sécurité matérielle ne pouvait pas concevoir, elle avait été sa famille.

Draco sentait son absence comme une blessure physique, mais il savait - grâce au régime cruel que ses parents lui avaient imposé pendant des années - qu'il _pouvait_ vivre sans elle.

Harry cependant... Draco n'en était pas sûr. Harry aurait besoin de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer.

Il entra dans ses nouveaux quartiers, son premier chez-lui indépendant, et resta debout au milieu du salon comme s'il se tenait dans l'œil d'un cyclone.

Il était diplômé, et sa vie avait complètement changé. Mais pas de la façon à laquelle il s'était attendue.

Même avec la conscience du danger et du combat à venir, il avait vu les mois jusqu'à Halloween comme une période d'amitié et de sécurité dans son esprit

Il avait imaginé que la camaraderie entre Hermione, Harry et lui se serait intensifiée, qu'il aurait eu une chance d'apprendre à mieux connaître les personnes qu'il avait connues jusque là comme ses professeurs.

De temps en temps, quand il s'était assis à la table des Serpentards, le dos bien droit et la tête penchée dans la posture arrogante qu'on attendait de lui, entouré par les élèves et pourtant complètement seul, il avait imaginé les semaines et les mois à venir, avec l'école vide de tous ceux à qui ils ne pouvaient pas faire confiance, de tous ceux qui croyaient le connaître mais qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ses véritables sentiments.

Il avait imaginé qu'il pourrait manger avec ses amis sans être séparés par les tables de Maisons et le flot des élèves, qu'ils étudieraient, combattraient et riraient ensemble, qu'ils iraient même peut-être se promener dans le parc de l'école sans devoir se méfier des regards espions.

Il s'était même demandé ce que ça ferait de jouer au Quidditch avec Harry, maintenant que leur vieille rivalité s'était muée en une compétition amicale. Peut-être, avait-il pensé, qu'ils réussiraient à jucher Hermione sur un balai et qu'ils voleraient ensemble. Peut-être qu'il inviterait les deux Gryffondors dans ses quartiers pour un grand dîner.

Peut-être… Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce. Un sourire silencieux et légèrement amer étira ses lèvres.

Il avait tellement attendu cela : son premier jour sans ses propres quartiers. Il s'était imaginé commander un luxueux repas aux elfes de maison, allumer sa propre cheminée et passer une soirée tranquille à déballer et installer ses affaires, à l'abri pour une fois d'être dérangé par ses camarades de maison ou les exubérants Gryffondors.

Mais maintenant la solitude ne l'attirait plus, plus du tout, et il se trouva l'envie de fuir le silence, peut-être effrayé par ce qui l'attendait ici.

Le quartier général était désert quand il traversa la tapisserie, la porte du bureau de Severus résolument fermée. Pendant un moment Draco considéra l'idée d'y frapper, mais le souvenir du visage de son aîné, fermé et sombre, l'arrêta.

Il ne pouvait pas faire face à Severus, parce qu'après tout, qu'avait-il à lui offrir d'autre que sa propre douleur, un lointain écho du désespoir qu'il devait ressentir ?

Non. Il valait mieux le laisser le gérer en privé, lui donner le temps de construire un masque qui résisterait aux regards des autres, qui le porterait à travers les prochains mois.

Draco ne pouvait pas l'aider pour ça.

Sans un mot, Draco se détourna de la porte du chef des renseignements et traversa la tapisserie qui menait à la salle de gym. Il n'y avait personne non plus là-bas, et ce vide absolu, la façon dont ses pas résonnaient alors qu'il marchait le long de la plateforme de duel l'effraya.

Il s'assit au bord de la plateforme, les jambes pendant quelques centimètres au dessus du sol comme lorsqu'il était enfant, trop petit pour s'asseoir correctement sur les antiques chaises de la salle à manger, et il rit, un son dur et amer.

C'était tellement ridicule. Il était là, dans cette salle construite pour améliorer leurs capacités à se battre en duel, et il _pouvait_ se battre en duel, et mieux que la plupart des élèves de septième année, mais il n'utiliserait pas cette capacité. Il resterait à Poudlard, au chaud et confortablement installé, pendant que des personnes comme Harry et Hermione, sur qui c'était tombé alors qu'ils avaient été éduqués par des moldus, et pas par les meilleurs précepteurs que le monde sorcier pouvait offrir, étaient appelés au combat.

Il était leur seul élève de Serpentard, fils de Lucius Malfoy, que tout le monde avait suspecté de porter la Marque depuis leur cinquième année, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait courtisé, mais avait-il pris la Marque ? Non, il en avait été sauvé par les idées d'une Gryffondor, il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie. Une née-moldue avait pris sa place, avait fait ce qui aurait dû être sa part du travail, et elle était morte pour faire ce qu'il avait évité de faire.

Et quel était son rôle à lui ? Que pouvait-il offrir aux Gryffondors et au Serdaigles qui avaient fondé l'Ordre pour protéger le monde des ténèbres que sa Maison avait produites ?

La connaissance des traditions ancestrales des sang-pur ? Un filtre de paix bien réalisé ?

 _Prend soin de vous,_ lui avait demandé Hermione. Ça avait été ses derniers mots, à Harry et à lui.

Mais comment pouvait-il faire ? Comment diable pouvait-il faire quand Severus s'était caché dans son bureau, et que Draco savait que seul son sens du devoir envers l'Ordre garderait ses mains loin du stock de délicats poisons qu'il avait assemblé dans sa réserve privée ? Comment pouvait-il faire quand le monde de Harry s'était effondré devant ses yeux et que même ce foutu Ron Weasley avait besoin d'une potion calmante pour affronter le banquet de fin d'année ?

"Comment peux-tu nous laisser comme ça ?" murmura-il, et sa voix résonna dans la grandeur de la salle vide. "Que diable veux-tu que je fasse maintenant ?"

Mais elle ne lui aurait pas donné de réponse à cette question même si elle avait été dans la pièce, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui avait dit de choisir, du temps où leur amitié était encore jeune, de choisir ses propres rôles et masques et allégeances. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit, elle avait juste ouvert des portes devant lui et montré ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Et une ou deux fois elle lui avait demandé de l'aide.

La sensation hoquetante revint serrer sa gorge et Draco se leva brusquement de la plateforme, la tension et la douleur transformant ses pas en une marche agressive alors qu'il avançait vers l'une des fenêtres.

Il aurait dû dire non. Il aurait dû refuser de l'emmener au bal, ou dire à Dumbledore quelles étaient ses intentions. Il aurait dû jeter son amitié au diable et faire ce qu'il fallait au lieu d'accepter simplement sa décision insensée. Décision qui l'avait menée jusqu'à la mort.

Que lui avait fait son aide au final ? De quel secours avait-il été contre Lucius et les Mangemorts ?

 _Mais elle t'a aussi demandé d'aider Harry, de prendre soin de lui_ , murmura une voix dans son esprit et il se raidit au souvenir de cette soirée.

Harry, cet insupportable Gryffondor qu'il n'avait toléré que pour faire plaisir à Hermione au début. Il lui avait enseigné, avec réticence au départ, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise, à sa propre surprise, que Harry Potter était une personne qu'il pourrait apprécier. Que derrière la cicatrice, le nom et les titres fantaisistes il y avait un garçon dont le courage, l'innocence et même l'humour pouvaient plaire à Draco.

Ça lui avait fait un choc, vraiment. Mais il avait vu la joie dans les yeux d'Hermione quand ils étaient ensemble tous les trois, et il s'était senti fier en voyant la confiance que lui accordait Harry peu à peu.

Harry avait besoin de ses amis à un point que Draco, pur Serpentard qu'il était, pouvait à peine comprendre. Il tirait sa force, sa confiance d'eux, et le choc de la trahison de Weasley l'avait ébranlé jusque dans ses fondations.

Et maintenant qu'Hermione lui avait été enlevée, il devait se sentir comme si ces fondations avaient été brisées.

Draco laissa ses yeux voyager doucement à travers la pièce. Les prochains mois auraient été compliqués pour Harry dans les meilleurs circonstances. Avec la mort d'Hermione occupant son cœur et son esprit, Draco ne savait pas comment Harry allait faire face.

Harry avait besoin de ses amis. Et peu importait ce que les Weasley ou ce lourdaud de Longdubat avaient l'intention de faire, Draco s'assurerait que Harry ait un ami où qu'il aille, quelqu'un pour surveiller ses arrières.

Il hocha la tête pour lui même, se replongeant dans les exercices de respiration qu'il avait appris de sa mère.

Hermione lui avait demandé d'aider Harry, de lui apprendre ce qu'il savait et de le protéger, et en mémoire de leur amitié, de ce nouveau trio qui était né des cendres de l'ancien, Draco ferait de son mieux. Il s'assurerait que Harry apprenne tout ce qui était nécessaire pour survivre à Halloween.

Le regard de Draco tomba sur la section Stratégie de la pièce, sur la chaise qu'Hermione occupait toujours pendant l'entrainement, et il sourit, un léger sourire fatigué plein de souvenirs.

"Je veillerais sur lui pour toi," promit-il, ayant l'impression qu'un poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules. "Je prendrais soin de lui du mieux que je le pourrais."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Et Severus ?" demanda Harry, serrant la tasse de thé chaude dans ses mains en essayant d'ignorer la nourriture intacte dans son assiette.

"Quoi Severus ?" demanda Draco, sa voix sèche et égale ne montrant ni colère ni irritation mais la complète résignation qu'ils ressentaient tous quand il était question de leur chef des renseignements.

"Draco, il n'a pas quitté son bureau depuis trois jours maintenant ! Personne n'a vu ne serait-ce qu'un pan de cape de lui," dit Harry, sa frustration remontant une fois de plus à la surface.

Draco soupira. "Et que proposes-tu ?" demanda-il. "Le sortir de force de la pièce et l'obliger à parler de son amour perdu ?"

"Non," dit Harry, posant la tasse et se levant de son fauteuil, prêt à marcher. "Mais je ne peux pas supporter la pensée qu'il soit assis tout seul dans son bureau lugubre à penser à elle !"

"Assieds-toi," ordonna sèchement Draco. "Tu n'as fait que faire les cent pas depuis la semaine dernière. À ce rythme mon nouveau tapis sera usé jusqu'à la corde avant la rentrée. En plus, tu ne sais pas s'il est sorti de son bureau ou pas. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avait monté la garde devant en permanence."

"Non, mais tu as posé un sort d'alerte dessus il y a deux jours," répondit Harry, faisant les cent pas. "Et comme tu ne t'es pas soudainement précipité là bas je suppose que ce sort n'a pas été déclenché."

Draco secoua la tête avec amusement. "Tu commences à m'inquiéter, Potter. Bien trop intelligent pour un Gryffondor."

Il posa sa tasse également sur la table délicatement ouvragée, se leva, pris Harry par les épaules et le dirigea silencieusement vers sa chaise où il le pressa de s'asseoir et il remit sa tasse sans ses mains.

"Voilà. Maintenant bois ton thé et essaie de te détendre un peu. Si tu vas à l'entraînement dans cet état, le premier coup t'enverra au tapis, et ça donnerait une très mauvaise image de toi à l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas ?"

Malgré ses propres inquiétudes et la conscience de la mort d'Hermione comme un poids mort dans son esprit, Harry sourit. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait traversé les derniers jours sans Draco.

Quand il était retourné au château le matin suivant cet horrible, horrible banquet de fin d'année, encore figé par le choc et les muscles de son visage le faisant souffrir à force d'afficher un sourire forcé, il avait trouvé Draco dans la salle de gym, l'attendant.

Il avait à peine donné le temps à Harry d'arriver avant qu'il ne commence à lui jeter des sorts. Harry avait été irrité au début, puis en colère, pas du tout d'humeur pour un duel, mais il s'était rendu compte avec surprise que se battre aidait à combattre cette froide sensation de choc qui subsistait dans son corps.

Ils étaient battus en duel jusqu'à trembler d'épuisement, et ensuite Draco avait attrapé sa main et l'avait tiré dans la zone marquée par des panneaux rouges. Il avait ouvert une boîte et posé une souris sur le sol.

"Laisse le sortir," avait-il dit de cette voix basse et déterminée qu'il n'utilisait que quand il était très sérieux à propos de quelque chose. "Laisse le sortir où ça va te ronger de l'intérieur."

Et il l' _avait_ laissé sortir. Sort de Mort après Sort de Mort étaient sortis de sa baguette, et avec les mortels éclairs verts une partie de sa propre agonie, de sa désolation et de son désespoir s'en était allée. Après que la boîte fut vidée, il se sentait toujours plus mal que jamais, mais pour la première fois depuis que Severus avait débarqué comme une tempête dans le quartier général, il avait réalisé qu'il pouvait encore tenir, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé.

"Ça va mieux," avait demandé, non, affirmé Draco comme s'il pouvait voir dans l'esprit de Harry, et il avait acquiescé, reconnaissant et confus à la fois.

"Comment…" avait-il commencé, pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait demander, mais une nouvelle fois Draco avait compris et répondu avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

"Ça m'a toujours aidé," avait-il dit. "Allons prendre une douche."

Et une nouvelle fois, ça avait été la bonne chose à faire. Se tenir dans la douche, sa douche personnelle, dans sa chambre personnelle au dessus du quartier général, Harry avait eu l'impression qu'il pouvait se laver de toute la misère de ce dernier jour, comme si l'eau chaude pouvait lui donner de la force pour le jour à venir.

Il avait pensé à Hermione et senti une profonde tristesse, mais elle était comme atténuée en comparaison de la douleur hurlante qu'il avait ressenti la veille, comme si le dragon s'était endormi dans sa poitrine, toujours présent, toujours dangereux, mais ne soufflant plus de feu sur son cœur.

Il avait vu Dumbledore dans la salle principale du quartier général, un Dumbledore plus vieux, plus fragile que dans ses souvenirs, qui lui avait dit qu'il rassemblerait tous ceux qui étaient sous Oubliettes programmé le dimanche après-midi pour leur dire la vérité.

Harry avait alors acquiescé et avant qu'il réalise ce qu'il se passait, Dumbledore l'avait agrippé dans une étreinte surprenamment forte et lui avait dit combien il était tellement, tellement désolé pour sa perte. Sa voix avait sonné bizarrement quand il avait prononcé ces mots, et quand Harry leva les yeux sur son visage ridé et bienveillant, il avait vu des larmes couler le long de ses joues et disparaître dans sa barbe argentée.

Et ensuite Draco avait été de nouveau à côté de lui, prenant son bras comme Hermione l'avait si souvent fait et le menant à travers une nouvelle tapisserie, une tapisserie qui menait à ses appartements dans les cachots.

Ils avaient mangé ensemble et parlé d'Hermione, pas la Hermione que Gryffondor avait connu mais la vraie Hermione, leur Hermione.

Draco lui avait raconté comment elle avait sympathisé avec lui à la fin de la cinquième année, et Harry lui avait raconté la fois où elle avait amené Ombrage dans la Forêt Interdite et fait chanté Rita Skeeter, et ils avaient ri et pleuré en même temps.

Harry s'était senti honteux au début quand il avait remarqué ses larmes sur son visage, mais il avait vu ses propres sentiments se refléter dans les yeux de Draco, et ça avait paru tellement normal de pleurer leur belle et fière Hermione de cette façon.

D'une certaine façon, il leur avait semblé à tous les deux qu'elle était avec eux dans cette pièce, assise à côté de Harry sur le canapé, partageant leurs rires et leurs larmes, et pendant quelques heures, Harry s'était de nouveau senti entier.

Quand le temps d'aller dîner fut dépassé et qu'il avait senti l'épuisement peser sur lui, Draco lui avait tendu un flacon de potion de Sommeil sans rêves, mais ils avaient paru tous les deux inquiets à la perspective de passer la nuit seul, en conséquence Draco avait métamorphosé le canapé et le fauteuil en deux lits et ils avaient dormi dans son salon, paisiblement et sans rêves.

"Je… Merci, Draco," dit Harry, prenant une gorgée de thé en regardant son ami. "Pour hier, tu sais…"

Draco hocha juste la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait et il ferma les yeux pendant un instant.

"C'est une leçon que j'ai apprise de vous, les Gryffondors," dit-il ensuite avec un petit sourire. "Les amis rendent les choses plus faciles."

"Pas tout," dit Harry, se souvenant avec effroi que Neville n'était pas encore au courant, ni Luna, et qu'il devraient leur dire rapidement.

"Ce n'est pas ton boulot," lui rappela Draco. "Et Severus non plus," ajouta-il. "Remus, Minerva et Dumbledore le connaissent depuis bien plus longtemps. S'ils ne trouvent pas de moyen de lui parler, qu'espères-tu réussir à faire ?"

"Ils ne connaissaient pas si bien Hermione, pourtant," objecta Harry, pas certain de ce qu'il voulait faire.

"Oh, tout est parti en vrille, Draco," soupira-il soudain. "Après ce qu'il s'est passé, que pouvons nous dire ou faire qui ferait une différence pour quelqu'un ?"

Draco hocha juste la tête.

"Je sais une chose," dit-il ensuite. "On peut s'assurer que le plan pour lequel elle est morte fonctionne. On va s'entraîner, et se battre, et répéter, et à Halloween, tu enverras le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses fidèles en enfer."

"Ça ne la ramènera pourtant pas," murmura Harry, de nouveau envahi par la tristesse.

"Non," approuva Draco, se levant pour toucher l'épaule de Harry. "Mais ça la rendra fière."

Harry hocha la tête, et après un moment de silence complice, ils se levèrent et traversèrent la tapisserie. Il était temps d'informer les autres.

Le quartier général était bondé quand ils arrivèrent, et c'est seulement à ce moment là, quand tout le monde fut rassemblé, que Harry réalisa à quel point ils étaient maintenant nombreux. En effet, ils étaient, chose qui devait être reconnue, assez de puissants sorciers pour se dresser contre le Premier Cercle de Voldemort et l'emporter.

Pendant un instant, il se sentit fier du travail acharné qui les avait menés jusque là, mais il se souvint ensuite de qui venait cette idée. C'était tellement injuste qu'elle ne puisse pas voir ça.

Harry se tenait près du mur, à moitié caché par la bibliothèque quand le Directeur annonça ce qu'il s'était passé, Draco à ses côtés comme une ombre silencieuse.

Il regarda le clan Weasley, se serrant dans les bras, cherchant du réconfort de chacun comme ils le faisaient toujours quand ils en avaient besoin. Bill tenait Ginny contre lui, Charlie réconfortait Mrs Weasley et les jumeaux avaient pris place de chaque côté de Ron, comme s'ils pouvaient le protéger de ses souvenirs.

Le visage de Neville devint blanc comme un linge sous le choc quand il comprit ce qui était arrivé, puis rouge, puis ruisselant de larmes. Il pleurait si fort que le Professeur McGonagall, normalement réservée, pris son bras et le mena près d'une des fenêtres, posa sa main sur son épaule et commença à lui parler doucement.

Elle aussi avait l'air éreintée, et Harry la soupçonnait d'avoir besoin d'un contact avec ses élèves autant que Neville avait besoin de soutien.

Kingsley réagit à peine à la nouvelle. Il ferma juste les yeux un instant, resta absolument immobile et quand il les rouvrit, Harry put y voir une forme de triste acceptation.

Il avait probablement perdu trop de collègues pour être choqué par cette perte, et au lieu de pleurer comme le faisait Tonks, assise sur l'un des fauteuil, il prit Maugrey et Remus à part et engagea une discussion sur la surveillance des hôpitaux et les moyens de pouvoir au moins récupérer son corps.

Harry savait que cette discussion était probablement inutile, mais elle semblait aider les trois hommes, leur donnant suffisamment l'illusion d'avoir une prise sur la situation, il les regarda donc planifier quelque chose, il regarda Bill, Charlie et Mr Weasley traverser la pièce et leur donner des conseils, il regarda comment ces réflexions chassaient un peu la froideur de la pièce de leurs os.

Ce fut Luna, cependant, qui formula ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

"Où est le Professeur Snape ?" demanda-elle calmement, et la pièce se figea.

"Severus est souffrant pour le moment," répondit Dumbledore après un moment, la voix fragile. "Il m'a assuré qu'il n'avait besoin de rien et qu'il nous informerait de ce que nous avons besoin de savoir."

"Ne… Ne viendra-il pas ?" s'enquit doucement Mrs Weasley. "Ça n'est pas bon pour lui de rester seul, et je suis sûre qu'il n'a rien mangé depuis…"

Dumbledore croisa son regard, puis il baissa la tête en signe de défaite.

"J'ai tout essayé, Molly." confessa-il. "Il ne… Je n'ai rien pu faire pour le faire parler. Peut-être que quand il aura eu un peu plus de temps…"

"Je vais demander aux Joncheruine de prendre soin de lui," annonça soudainement Luna, la voix calme, claire et confiante. "Ils le protégeront. Peut-être que si je peux lui faire un collier…"

Déjà profondément plongée dans ses pensées, elle s'installa à table et commença à sortir des plumes, des ficelles et quelques cailloux de ses poches. Harry la regarda se sentit jaloux de voir qu'elle avait une solution aussi facile, une conviction si profonde qu'elle pouvait rendre les choses meilleurs, alors que Harry, lui, savait au plus profond de lui que ni un collier ni le temps ne changeraient les sentiments de leur chef des renseignements.

Jamais.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elle ne pouvait pas voir. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était ses yeux qui avaient cessé de fonctionner ou s'il faisait noir autour d'elle, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

La douleur était tout ce qui importait.

La douleur, et un léger sentiment la titillant, qui lui rappelait qu'elle avait perdu quelque chose, quelque chose dont elle ne se souvenait pas bien, la sensation d'un toucher, doux et chaud, et d'yeux sombres qui la remplissaient de joie.

Mais ça n'importait pas vraiment.

Il y avait d'autres yeux dont elle se souvenait, un autre visage, montrant de l'obsession et une étrange et redoutable tendresse qui la faisait pleurer et gémir de frayeur. Des yeux gris. Des cheveux blancs. Et un nom, un nom qu'elle avait hurlé et crié, et murmuré si souvent, de dégoût, de peur, et dans d'honteuses supplications.

Lucius.

Elle lui appartenait maintenant, c'était quelque chose dont elle se souvenait grâce à la douleur et à l'obscurité. Elle lui appartenait, et il pouvait faire d'elle ce qu'il voulait.

Il _avait_ fait d'elle ce qu'il voulait, et son corps et son esprit s'étaient brisés et avaient été réparés, encore et encore.

Elle voulait se perdre dans l'univers de douleur dans lequel elle avait pénétré, elle voulait désespérément abandonner ses derniers instants de conscience. Il y avait quelque chose d'important, elle le savait, quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas oublier - un garçon avec les yeux de son nouveau maître, un autre garçon avec des yeux verts et une trappe, cachée au plus profond de son esprit...

Elle se concentra. C'était dur, de traverser la douleur et la peur pour se _souvenir_ , mais bien que l'effort lui donna mal à la tête et fit gémir son traître de corps, son esprit s'éclaircit un peu.

Elle avait l'impression d'être perdue dans un lac sombre et profond, nageant pour atteindre la surface, pour atteindre quelque chose dont elle n'était même pas certaine de l'existence. C'était si difficile ! Et alors qu'elle retournait vers la conscience, maintenant capable de bouger la tête et sentir le goût du sang dans sa bouche, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait peur de savoir ce qui l'attendait.

Elle reposait sur quelque chose de doux, dans l'obscurité, et bien que ses bras et ses mains semblaient aller bien, elle ne pouvait pas bouger ses jambes. Il y avait une ligne de feu qui courait entre ses cuisses, ou au moins, ça ressemblait à du feu.

Et alors qu'elle sentait son corps lui faire mal dans des endroits qui n'auraient jamais dû être touchés de cette façon, elle se souvint.

Il ne la laisserait pas mourir. Ça ne finirait jamais.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer était ce brouillard de folie, le voile miséricordieux de l'oubli qui s'interposait entre elle et la réalité.

Mais elle _devait_ se souvenir. Il y avait une tâche qu'elle devait accomplir, un plan pas encore réalisé, quelqu'un qu'elle devait protéger.

Jusqu'à ce moment là, elle _devait_ survivre, et rester saine d'esprit pour les choses à venir.

Elle commença à pleurer, ensuite, ses mains s'agitant dans l'obscurité comme des petits oiseaux aux ailes brisées. Si seulement elle pouvait _voir_!

* * *

 _Le titre de ce chapitre vient d'un poème de John Donne._


	14. 66 De masques et d'amitié

66\. De masques et d'amitiés

La plupart du Premier Cercle de l'Ordre avait commencé à fréquenter les sessions d'entraînement quotidiennes, et les duels semblaient animés par une nouvelle détermination. Les combats étaient devenus plus fiers, les sorts plus sombres et les exercices physiques avaient amené à leurs limites même Tonks et Kingsley.

Cela rappelait à Harry leurs premières leçons avec l'AD, quand savoir qu'ils faisaient _quelque chose_ , qu'ils répliquaient enfin, leur avait donné une férocité qu'Harry n'avait jamais connue avant.

Seulement cette fois l'entraînement manquait de l'optimisme dont ils faisaient preuve en cinquième année. À la place, ils se battaient de manière agressive, dangereuse même, donnant tout ce qu'ils avaient, et quand Harry regarda autour de lui il ne vit rien d'autre que des visages sinistres et des yeux remplis de la conscience de la mort.

Les jours passaient dans cette étrange brume de combats et de deuil dans laquelle ils étaient tombés, et Harry commençait à croire qu'ils avaient trouvé un mode de fonctionnement qu'il pouvait gérer, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé.

Jusqu'à ce que, cinq jours après le banquet de fin d'année, une lettre du père de Draco arrive. Ordonnant à Draco de se rendre au manoir Malfoy le lendemain.

"Tu ne peux pas y aller," protesta Harry quand Draco lui fit part des exigences de son père. "C'est trop dangereux !"

Il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais l'idée de perdre Draco, ne serait-ce que pour une semaine, était trop dure pour lui. Ces derniers jours, Draco avait été d'une aide constante, son bouclier contre les autres membres de l'Ordre et leur chagrin inconsolable, la seule autre personne de moins de trente ans restant au château ( _il y aurait dû en avoir trois_ , lui avait murmuré une voix).

Quoi que Draco ait changé ces dernières semaines, quoi qu'il ait fait, c'était exactement ce dont Harry avait besoin pour affronter les choses, pour être capable de faire face, de savoir qu'il pouvait évacuer sa peine avec l'ancien Serpentard.

Et c'était réellement nécessaire, parce que maintenant plus que jamais, l'Ordre semblait regarder vers lui quand il était question de stratégie, quand ils mettaient en question leur propre courage et leurs capacités.

Avec Severus absent, les lèvres de Minerva toujours pincées dans une expression austère et même les yeux d'habitude si pétillants d'Albus Dumbledore obscurcis par le deuil, il revenait à Harry de s'assurer que tout le monde continue de suivre le plan, et pour la première fois il prit pleinement conscience de ce qu'impliquait d'être le Survivant, l'Elu, l'enfant de la prophétie.

Malgré leur pouvoir et leur expérience, malgré les nombreux esprits brillants qui avaient mis ce plan au point, ils se tournaient vers lui. Leur succès reposait sur ses épaules. Et après des années et des années de déni, de peur et de désespoir, Harry se rendit compte que cette pensée ne l'effrayait plus.

La guerre avait tué ses parents, son parrain, et maintenant sa meilleure amie, elle avait volé les vies de tous ceux qu'il connaissait. C'était déjà trop. Harry n'autoriserait pas qu'on ajoute les noms de Draco, Remus ou des Weasley à cette liste.

Il verrait la fin de la guerre, et si cela le forçait à devenir un leader, à encourager des hommes et des femmes ayant le double ou le triple de son âge, alors il le ferait.

D'une façon inattendue, qu'il aurait préféré éviter, Harry Potter avait grandi.

Mais c'était Draco qui avait rendu cela possible en lui enseignant les compétences dont il avait terriblement besoin, en ne le laissant jamais seul ces derniers jours et en lui donnant des petits coups de pouce dont seul Harry avait conscience. C'était Draco qui surveillait ses arrières et le faisait manger régulièrement, et dormir quand l'épuisement était trop grand. Draco qui le faisait parler et se souvenir et pleurer et qui le faisait se battre quand la peine menaçait de le submerger.

Donc il ne pouvait pas partir. Sous aucun prétexte. Parce qu'alors, Harry serait complètement seul, et il savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas.

Draco soupira, et pendant un moment le charme de dissimulation qu'il portait constamment ces derniers jours vacilla, montrant les cernes profondes sous ses yeux.

"Je n'ai pas le choix," le contredit-il d'une voix calme. "C'est un ordre, Harry, pas une requête polie de ma mère. Si je désobéis il se posera des questions et deviendra suspicieux. Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. Sans compter que je peux apporter à mon père et Voldemort des informations qu'ils ne remettront pas en question, et c'est une opportunité pour moi d'en savoir plus sur leurs plans pour Halloween. Je ne peux pas laisser passer ça.

"Non," dit Harry, la voix dure. "Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne te perdrais pas, toi aussi."

Un mois plus tôt il ne l'aurait jamais dit, une semaine plus tôt il aurait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. Aujourd'hui c'était la chose la plus facile du monde à dire. Si la mort d'Hermione lui avait enseigné quelque chose, c'était d'accepter le réconfort qu'un ami pouvait apporter.

"Tu ne me perdras pas," répondit Draco. "Ils ne me feraient jamais de mal, Harry. Je suis un Malfoy. Il n'y a aucune raison de se méfier de moi, et tu sais très bien que je sais jouer ce rôle."

"Non," répéta Harry obstinément.

"Penses-tu que j'ai _envie_ d'y aller ?" demanda Draco, la colère brillant à présent dans ses yeux pour la première fois depuis qu'Hermione était partie. "Même la _pensée_ de voir mon père me fait paniquer. Mais je ne me pardonnerais jamais si Hermione a sacrifié sa vie pour rien, si le plan échoue à cause moi ! Comment te sentirais-tu si nous rations cette unique chance de tuer Voldemort, juste parce que nous avons eu peur ?"

Mais Harry n'était pas d'humeur à entendre raison.

"Allons voir Dumbledore," offrit-il à la place. "Il trouvera une alternative, j'en suis sûr."

Mais Dumbledore ne trouva pas d'alternative. Il reçut la lettre de Lucius Malfoy avec une expression grave et oublia complètement de leur offrir des sucreries, un fait qui inquiéta grandement Harry.

"J'ai bien peur que Draco ait entièrement raison, mon garçon," dit-il finalement après avoir relu deux fois la lettre attentivement, jetant plusieurs sorts dessus et la levant même jusqu'à son nez pour la renifler délicatement.

"Son père semble très déterminé à le voir, et si Draco refuse de rendre visite à sa famille avant Halloween, sa loyauté pourrait être remise en question. Malheureusement, Draco est trop impliqué dans la transmission de la prophétie pour qu'on laisse ça arriver. Notre plan entier repose sur sa crédibilité."

Se tenant debout dans le bureau de Dumbledore, Draco à ses côtés et la lettre offensante posée sur le bureau du Directeur, Harry n'était pas loin de leur dire qu'en ce qui le concernait ils pouvaient bien mettre le plan là où il pensait. Il était sûr que même Hermione n'aurait pas voulu que Draco retourne vers son père, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver ne serait-ce qu'un argument qui pourrait convaincre Draco.

"Mais c'est dangereux," dit-il finalement, sachant au moment où les mots sortirent à quel point c'était vain, pathétique.

"Tout comme se confronter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mon cher garçon," répondit Dumbledore, son expression se radoucissant devant la détresse de Harry. "Et pourtant tu n'as jamais hésité à le faire pour le bien de tes amis. Draco a le même droit de prendre ses décisions que toi quand tu es allé au Département des Mystères, ou quand tu le combattra à Tintagel."

Il soupira, hochant la tête dans un geste de résignation. "Si jeune," murmura-il, et Harry se demanda s'il avait oublié qu'ils étaient devant lui. "Tous si jeunes, et déjà le poids du monde repose sur vos épaules."

Les traits de son visage se creusèrent pendant un instant, et Harry se demanda s'il se souvenait de ceux qui étaient morts avant eux, sa mère et son père, les frères Prewett, Cédric Diggory et Sirius, s'il avait vu le danger planer sur chacun d'entre eux comme il le voyait pour Harry, Draco et Hermione.

Puis, Dumbledore se redressa et redevint le Directeur, le Général qu'ils connaissaient.

"Je vais envoyer un message à Severus," dit-il, et une plume sur son bureau commença à écrire d'elle même. "Je suis sûr qu'il voudra te briefer avant que tu partes, Draco."

La plume termina le message en le signant d'une fioriture et le parchemin s'éleva dans les airs, se nouant d'un ruban rouge et flottant vers Dumbledore, qui le toucha de sa baguette, laissant une image stylisée d'un phénix s'élevant des flammes en lignes rouges brillantes sur le papier blanc.

"Hélas, j'ai bien peur que mes tentatives de contacter Severus de ces dernières semaines l'aient un peu irrité," expliqua Dumbledore à propos du symbole avec un sourire triste. "Cela assurera qu'il ouvre ce rouleau. Il devrait être là dans quelques minutes."

Il fit un signe de tête à Fumseck et avec un léger pépiement le phénix attrapa le parchemin et disparut dans une soudaine explosion de feu.

Ils attendirent dans un silence inconfortable que Severus arrive. Normalement, Harry aurait été soulagé que leur chef des renseignements les rejoigne, aurait même espéré que peut-être Severus ferait preuve de bon sens et interdirait à Draco d'y aller. Mais personne n'avait vu signe de vie de l'homme depuis la disparition d'Hermione, et Harry n'était pas certain de l'état dans lequel il serait.

Donc il se prépara au pire avec attention. Mais quand la tapisserie connectant le bureau de Dumbledore au quartier général s'illumina d'une lumière dorée et qu'un sombre personnage en sortit, il fallut quand même à Harry toute ses nouvelles capacités de maîtrise de soi pour cacher sa surprise.

Le bâtard graisseux était de retour.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment là, en voyant le cauchemar du temps où il était élève ressuscité devant lui que Harry pris la mesure de combien Severus avait changé ces derniers mois, pas seulement de perspective, mais au sens purement physique.

Terminé, le sourire amusé et légèrement moqueur, terminée l'attitude détendue. À la place, des robes noires, couvrant chaque centimètre carré de peau de son cou à ses doigts de pieds. Un teint blafard. Les cheveux pendant comme un rideau gras entre lui et le reste du monde. Harry aurait pu jurer que ses dents étaient légèrement plus jaunes que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

"Montrez-moi la lettre," ordonna Severus au Directeur, sans un regard ni un mot pour eux. Comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Un sentiment de perte, froid et poignant frappa Harry, si soudainement qu'il sentit ses yeux brûler sous le choc. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Il s'était attendu à un homme brisé, faisant de la peine à voir, au Severus qu'il avait vu quand Hermione avait été prise en embuscade et presque tuée par les Mangemorts, ou peut-être celui qu'il avait vu pendant un court moment, quand Draco avait remis la prophétie à Hermione avant le bal d'été de Voldemort. Il s'était attendu à l'homme aux mouvements las et hésitants et à l'expression terriblement vulnérable que Harry avait vu la dernière fois, avant que Severus ne se soit enfui dans son bureau pour cacher ses blessures au monde.

Il s'attendait à de la colère, Hermione ne lui avait-elle pas dit une fois, il y a longtemps, que la colère était l'émotion que Severus utilisait pour continuer à avancer ?

Mais il n'y avait pas de colère ici. Seulement la caricature graisseuse d'un homme qu'il en était venu à aimer et à qui il avait fait confiance.

"Severus…" commença Harry, pas certain de comment il allait finir sa phrase, pas certain que ce qu'il y avait à dire, mais incapable de rester plus longtemps dans ce silence froid.

Severus ne réagit pas. Il n'y avait même pas l'ombre d'un froncement de sourcil sur son visage, et cette totale absence d'expression fut ce qui effraya le plus Harry.

Soudain, il se sentit honteux de son égoïsme.

"Quand cette lettre est-elle arrivée," dit Severus, sans intonation dans la voix pour transformer ces mots en question. Il se tourna vers Draco, son regard passant sur Harry le temps d'un battement de cœur, mais c'était comme s'il ne le voyait pas réellement, comme si derrière ces yeux noirs et sans expression, il n'y avait personne.

"À peu près une heure," répondit Draco, la voix aussi inexpressive que celle de Severus à l'exception d'un tremblement infime qui trahissait son profond malaise. "Je pensais partir tôt demain matin."

Aucun mot, aucun geste montrant de la compassion, ou même de l'intérêt. Severus ne hocha même pas la tête pour approuver la décision de Draco.

"Tu auras besoin d'être briefé avant," dit-il à la place, et Harry ne protesta pas. Il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui d'autre, longuement et vigoureusement, mais il ne pouvait pas dans ces conditions. Les mots ne comptaient pas en présence de cet homme effrayant qui avait un jour été Severus.

"J'aurai besoin d'une demi heure avant que nous commencions," répondit Draco, ses yeux sombres indéchiffrables. "J'ai quelque chose à faire avant."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron était en route pour les cuisines, espérant obtenir un casse-croûte des elfes toujours avides de servir, quand il sentit une prise indélicate sur son épaule et fut plaqué contre le mur du couloir.

Avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre sa baguette, elle vola hors de son étui, hors de portée de Ron. Il était sans défense.

"Un mot, Weasley," murmura une voix froide à son oreille, et la main qui pesait sur son épaule le retourna jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le yeux gris de Draco Malfoy.

"Je le savais !" hurla Ron, le triomphe remplaçant la chape de culpabilité et d'horreur qui pesait sur son estomac ces derniers jours. "Je savais que tu n'étais pas vraiment de notre côté, Malfoy ! Maintenant Harry me croira et ils te vireront de l'Ordre ! Attend, tu…"

"Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes bêtises paranoïaques, donc écoute bien, Weasley," gronda Malfoy, et la froide détermination dans sa voix fit réaliser assez soudainement à Ron qu'il était seul et désarmé en présence d'un Mangemort.

Alors ça y était. La situation qu'il avait redouté toutes ces années. La ' _vigilance constante_ ' de Maugrey n'aurait pas aidé du tout, au final.

Mais il ne dirait rien à ce bâtard, se promit Ron alors qu'il regardait dans les yeux de sa nemesis. Il ne trahirait jamais l'Ordre, quoi que la fouine lui fasse…

"Je vais devoir partir quelque temps. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrais, mais quoi qu'il arrive, Harry aura besoin de toi. Tu seras son seul ami restant une fois que je serais parti, et j'attend de toi que tu fasses de ton mieux pour l'aider. C'est clair ?"

Qu'il le torture, ou… la progression des pensées de Ron s'arrêta brusquement dans la stupeur alors qu'il prenait conscience des mots de Malfoy. Quoi ?

"Quoi ?" demanda-il, content d'être un Gryffondor. Les Gryffondors ne paraissaient pas stupides, ils paraissaient...confiants. Oui, c'était le bon terme.

Son irrité de Malfoy. "Vraiment, Weasley, à quel point ton cerveau est-il petit ? Je n'ai pas utilisé de mots compliqués pourtant, si ?"

Les insultes habituelles, mais cette fois elles manquaient de quelque chose. Ron regarda plus attentivement vers Malfoy, et il vit alors que la fouine avait cette expression qu'il connaissait de Harry, qui avait ressemblé à ça à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à aller vers le danger sans savoir s'il reviendrait.

L'expression paraissait étrange sur le visage de Malfoy. Après tout, il était un lâche et ne se mettrait jamais dans une situation dangereuse s'il pouvait l'éviter.

Puis, l'autre partie des mots de Malfoy devint claire pour lui.

" _Tu_ me demande d'être un bon ami pour Harry ?' dit-il, incrédule. " _Toi_ ? Nous avons été meilleurs potes depuis la première année, et tu ne peux pas imaginer ce qu'on a traversé ensemble, espèce de fouine prétentieuse ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as réussi à s'incruster dans les gens à qui il fait confiance que tu as le droit de me traiter comme si tu étais…"

"C'est exactement ce que je veux dire," siffla Malfoy, ses yeux s'éclaircissant d'une manière qui rappela à Ron le père de Malfoy, au Département des Mystères. Sa rage se calma légèrement pour laisser place à l'inquiétude.

"Où as-tu été ces dernières semaines, Weasley ? Ton ami a été enfermé dans ce château, essayant de tout gérer, et où étais-tu ? As-tu seulement pensé une fois à Hermione et à ce que sa mort veut dire pour Harry ?"

"J'ai pensé à elle," protesta Ron, se sentant fatigué et malheureux, et en colère en même temps. "À chaque instant ! Je l'aimais, tu sais ! Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Elle est morte !"

À sa propre horreur, il sentit ses yeux le brûler, voulant laisser s'échapper les larmes qui s'y cachaient, qu'il avait eu tant de mal à retenir en présence des autres. L'humiliation ultime - pleurer devant Malfoy.

"Mais Harry ne voudrait pas de mon aide, n'est-ce pas ? Il sait qu'elle me détestait, jusqu'à la fin, et je n'ai pas été assez bien pour eux depuis longtemps ! Qu'est-ce que tu t'attends à ce que je fasse ? Me tenir à ses côtés pendant qu'il te traite comme le frère qu'il n'a jamais eu ?"

Merlin, que ça faisait mal d'admettre tout ça ! Mais il était tellement malheureux et en colère qu'il fallait que ça sorte, même si le seul à l'entendre était Malfoy.

"Tu ne l'embêteras pas avec ta jalousie puérile, Weasley," siffla Malfoy, se fichant bien de ce que Ron disait. Mais c'était normal, n'est-ce pas ? Les Serpentards ne pensent qu'à eux, surtout Malfoy !

"Ne lui demande pas de choses qu'il ne peut pas te donner. Soutiens-le, et tu donne-lui de la force, et pour une fois dans ta vie sois l'ami que tu aurais dû être ! Ne t'avises pas de faire des erreurs."

"Est-ce une menace ?" demanda Ron, sa colère prenant une ampleur inédite.

"Non. Mais en voilà une : si tu ne grandis pas et ne fais pas ce que j'ai dis, je te retrouverai et je te montrerai tout ce que mon père m'a appris sur la douleur. Et crois moi, c'est bien plus que ce que tu veux savoir."

"Tu me menaces pour que j'aide Harry ?" demanda Ron, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

"Ne pense même pas à lui faire du mal, ou tu n'auras plus besoin d'une Pensine pour savoir à quoi ressemble le Doloris."

Ron ouvra la bouche pour recommencer à hurler, puis regarda bien le visage de Malfoy, tiré, blanc et très tendu, et la referma.

"Malfoy, est-ce que tu es devenu fou ?" demanda-il sérieusement.

"Non," répondit doucement la fouine. "Je vais rendre visite à mon père."

Et avec un dernier regard menaçant dans la direction de Ron, il posa la baguette de Ron sur le sol et s'éloigna.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le cœur de Draco battait follement alors qu'il suivait son père à travers le salon vers ce qui avait autrefois été son bureau.

Il était au Manoir depuis trois jours maintenant, et une fois la première vague de colère et de panique dissipée, les choses avaient été surprenament… tranquilles.

Il avait passé la plupart de son temps avec sa mère, qui l'avait interrogée pendant des heures à propos de sa décision de devenir apprenti. Elle semblait croire que travailler avec ses mains - ne serait-ce que pour une chose aussi chère et exquise que les Potions - était trop vulgaire pour un Malfoy. Apparemment, et cela le surprit et l'effraya à la fois parce que ça lui montrait que sa mère ne le connaissait pas du tout, mais aussi qu'il avait beaucoup changé au cours de l'année passée, apparemment elle avait espéré qu'il viendrait à la maison pour passer ses journées de manière insouciante dans le luxe au lieu de chercher une occupation utile.

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup non plus l'idée qu'il reste à Poudlard, soit parce qu'elle voulait qu'il reste aussi loin que possible de Dumbledore, ou alors parce qu'elle espérait le garder à proximité, il ne savait pas.

Il avait envie de croire que c'était parce qu'elle se souciait de lui, mais la façon dont elle l'encourageait tacitement à se rapprocher du Seigneur des Ténèbres le faisait douter de ses sentiments. Elle avait, après tout, vu ce que servir Voldemort avait fait à son père.

Mais malgré le fait qu'elle désapprouve ses choix, elle s'était surpassée pour lui montrer à quel point elle était fière de ce qu'il avait accompli et combien elle l'aimait.

Elle lui avait montré de la seule façon dont Narcissa était capable.

Il avait une nouvelle garde robe à présent. Sans mentionner les nouveaux meubles luxueux qu'elle avait insisté à lui acheter, avançant que s'il devait rester à Poudlard elle s'assurerait au moins que son son environnement soit aux standards des Malfoy.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué la laideur de l'expression jubilante sur son visage alors qu'elle parlait de ces standards.

Cela avait été une amère constatation de voir à quel point il était une créature de Narcissa vu de l'extérieur, partageant ses goûts (qui étaient excellents), ses attentes (qui étaient élevées) et sa façon de faire du shopping (qui était onéreuse), alors qu'à l'intérieur il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, en fait il était incapable de supporter son comportement et dut faire appel à toute sa discipline mentale pour ne pas montrer à quel point ses croyances, ses mots et son arrogance le dégoûtaient.

"Il semble que ta mère t'as bien gâté pendant ta visite, Draco," disait à présent son père, comme s'il avait deviné ce à quoi il pensait, et Draco sentit ses lèvres s'étirer dans un rictus supérieur alors que sa respiration se saccadait de manière inconfortable.

"Elle semblait… réticente à me laisser repartir à Poudlard," dit-il d'une voix traînante dans sa meilleure imitation de Lucius.

Son père. Comme il le détestait ! Lui et tout ce pour quoi il se battait, son éternelle arrogance, l'élégance avec laquelle il écrasait ceux qui lui étaient inférieurs. Sa cruauté qui était si définie, si exquise qu'elle ressemblait à quelque chose de beau. Son père, pensa Draco alors qu'il essayait de l'imiter au mieux, était comme un diamant, froid, dur et incassable, et Draco lui enviait depuis longtemps cette force, d'être intouchable et sûr de lui.

"Elle a été plus que réticente à suivre la volonté de notre Maître depuis que…"

Lucius ne finit pas sa phrase, et Draco n'était pas certain de ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Depuis que l'emprisonnement de son père leur avait coûté l'approbation de la société ? Depuis que sa continuelle absence du Manoir lui avait enlevé son mari ? Depuis que Draco s'était davantage engagé pour les causes de son père ? Ou depuis l'engouement de Lucius pour Hermione qui avait apporté la honte sur Narcissa d'une manière totalement inédite ?

Cette dernière pensée rappela une fois de plus à Draco ses amis, celui qu'il avait laissé derrière lui à Poudlard, et celle qu'il ne reverrait jamais. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire confiance à sa voix, alors il hocha juste la tête et marcha aux côtés de son père.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la solide porte de chêne de l'ancien bureau de son père, une pièce où Draco n'était entré qu'une demie douzaine de fois pendant son enfance. Elle avait été le centre du pouvoir Malfoy avant que Lucius ne perdre son état de grâce, avec d'importantes personnes allant et venant à toute heure du jour, des secrétaires privés travaillant dans les pièces attenantes et les ordres constants de son père emplissant leurs oreilles.

Maintenant, tout ce qui restait de son ancien pouvoir était le bureau de Lucius, en lourd acajou dont la brillance hors de prix était cachée par une épaisse couche de poussière. Sa mère avait interdit aux elfes de maison de nettoyer cette pièce après que son père soit parti à Azkaban, comme si le lent déclin de sa gloire était sa revanche personnelle.

Draco voulait demander à Lucius ce qu'ils allaient faire là, dans cette pièce qui semblait appartenir au passé, mais il n'avait jamais été une bonne idée d'interroger son père sur ses motivations. Lucius n'aimait pas les questions.

Donc il attendit, la tête haute, les paumes de ses mains pressées doucement contre le côté de ses cuisses, pendant que Lucius fermait doucement la porte derrière eux et marchait vers son bureau. Il tendit la main, comme s'il voulait toucher le bois poussiéreux, mais il se retourna brusquement.

Draco rencontra son regard et y vit de la colère, du fanatisme, et une étrange lueur fiévreuse qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

"Je t'ai amené ici ce soir, Draco," dit son père, "parce qu'il y a une leçon que tu as besoin d'apprendre, maintenant que tu es diplômé mais que tu n'as pas encore tout à fait rejoint les rang de notre Maître."

Une nouvelle fois, Draco sentit son cœur battre plus vite, bien qu'il ne puisse pas dire si c'était d'inquiétude ou d'excitation. C'était sa chance d'en savoir plus sur les plans de Voldemort, de rassembler des informations dont l'Ordre avait vraiment besoin. Mais ça ne serait pas la première leçon que son père lui avait donné, et chacune d'entre elle avait eu sa part de peur, de haine et de ténèbres.

Il n'avait pas envie d'en apprendre plus là dessus.

"Que voulez-vous que je fasse, père ?" demanda-il, sans aucune trace de ses pensées dans la voix.

Au lieu de répondre, son père pris quelque chose de la poche de sa cape, la soupesa dans sa main un instant, puis l'offrit à Draco. C'était une pierre, une pierre grise ordinaire, et l'inquiétude de Draco se changea en peur.

"Portus," dit Lucius, froidement, et le bureau disparut dans le tourbillon du transport magique.

 _Concentre toi, bon sang,_ murmura Draco pour lui même, essayant de contrôler la panique qui menaçait de le submerger. Severus lui avait dit que ça pouvait arriver, que Lucius pourrait l'emmener dans l'une de ses cachettes ou même le présenter au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Personne ne le suspectait, il savait exactement comment jouer son rôle, et si tout ça tournait mal, il y avait toujours l'Oubliette programmé pour les protéger, lui et ses secrets.

Rien de mauvais ne pouvait arriver. C'était sa chance de collecter des informations, sa chance de donner à l'Ordre ce qu'il avait besoin.

"Où sommes-nous, père ?" demanda Draco, remarquant le couloir richement décoré avec ses tapisseries et ses sculptures.

"Dans l'un des nombreux manoirs cachés du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Draco," répondit Lucius, et ils y avait un sombre et fier orgueil dans ses yeux. "Tu as vu beaucoup de l'ignorance et de la perversion de notre société ces dernières années. Il est temps de te montrer ce que notre Seigneur a à offrir à ses loyaux serviteurs. Suis-moi."

Draco était presque certain de ne pas avoir envie de voir quoi que ce fut que Voldemort pouvait donner à ses serviteurs. Il connaissait assez les goûts de son père pour voir venir quelque chose de cruel, douloureux et dégoûtant.

"J'aimerais vraiment voir ça, père," répondit-il, affichant de la curiosité et de l'avidité.

Son père eut un rictus sombre.

"Et tu verras," dit-il, ses mains reposant sur les épaules de Draco pendant un instant.

Puis il repris sa marche, une main tendue, ordre silencieux à Draco de le suivre.

"Et comment vont les choses à Poudlard ?" demanda Lucius de nulle part, l'attitude de nouveau froide et détendue. Draco avait l'impression que son père n'était pas intéressé par la réponse, qu'il n'était intéressé que par ce vers quoi il le menait. Mais il n'avait jamais réussi à déchiffrer complètement l'attitude de son père. Il y avait juste trop de Lucius Malfoy caché derrière cette élégante façade pour être absolument certain de ce qu'il pensait ou voulait.

"Plutôt bien," répondit Draco, la voix froide et contrôlée. "Mon apprentissage avance doucement, et comme je fais régulièrement mes pauses dans la Grande Salle j'ai pu entendre quelques commentaires sur 'les affaires de l'Ordre' plus d'une fois. La plupart des professeurs disparaît pendant dans heures, mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à trouver où ils se réunissent exactement."

Il afficha un petit sourire satisfait, s'assurant que son père puisse entendre l'arrogance et la satisfaction dans ces mots. "Potter a eu des crises de colère que j'aurais pu entendre des cachots. Il ne parle pas à Dumbledore, et j'ai entendu McGonagall mentionner qu'il refusait de manger avec les professeurs. Il est souvent vu avec les Weasley…"

Draco s'interrompit, pendant un tout petit moment, et réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire après. C'était un risque, assurément, mais c'était aussi une chance pour eux de découvrir, d'être fixés…

"Miss Granger a l'air de lui manquer…" ajouta-il, s'assurant que la phrase sonne comme une question.

"Voyez-vous ça," répondit son père. Et il sourit.

Ce sourire brisa presque la maîtrise de soi de Draco. Il lui disait que son père _savait_ , qu'il avait vu ce qu'il était arrivé à Hermione. C'était le sourire satisfait d'un dangereux animal après un festin. À ce moment là, Draco sut qu'il avait fait quelque chose de terrible à Hermione.

Et qu'il avait grandement apprécié ça.

"Je me serais attendu à ce qu'elle reste à ses côtés, ne serait-ce que pour les informations qu'elle aurait pu apporter," dit Draco, ne se souciant plus du fait qu'il se mettait en danger en montrant trop d'intérêt. Il _devait_ savoir ce qu'il se cachait derrière ce sourire.

Les yeux de Lucius semblèrent se réchauffer d'un feu étrange, et dans un geste inconscient, il lécha ses lèvres. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à sa canne dans un geste possessif.

"Oh, mais elle avait d'autres obligations," ronronna-il.

Draco se sentit malade. Soudainement, il ne voulait plus rien d'autre que s'éloigner de son père.

Lucius s'arrêta en face d'une porte au bout du couloir. Le feu dans ses yeux brûlait plus fort maintenant, plus fiévreusement qu'avant.

"Vois par toi même," murmura-il en ouvrant la porte.

Et, avec un poids sur l'estomac et un esprit brûlant du cri de rage qu'il ne pouvait laisser sortir, Draco entra.

La pièce était presque complètement vide, les murs d'un blanc immaculé et le plancher nu, sans les habituels tapis, cadres ou autres accommodations qui changeaient n'importe quelle humble demeure des Malfoy en un lieu luxueux et confortable. Au milieu de tout ça trônait un énorme lit à baldaquin, et dessus…

Draco sentit sa gorge se serrer dans une violente convulsion. Le choc le frappa au ventre et se dispersa rapidement jusqu'à ses membres, jusqu'à ce que son corps complet soit simultanément glacé et brûlant.

Hermione.

Il entendit son père à ses côtés glousser d'amusement.

"Oh, sa majesté a été déchue," murmura-il, les yeux fixés sur le corps d'Hermione comme si c'était quelque chose qui lui appartenait. "Elle est à moi maintenant. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres me l'a donnée après qu'il a eu fini de l'utiliser. Toute à moi."

Sans penser, sans ressentir quoi que ce soit, Draco trébucha vers le lit. Il n'était qu'à peine conscient de la présence de son père à ses côtés, encore moins conscient que ses masques étaient toujours en place, mais à peine. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était s'assurer de ce que ses yeux voyaient.

Hermione, vivante. Sa peau trop blanche sur les draps sombres, des rides sur son visage qu'il n'avait jamais auparavant, ses mains liées par des chaînes magiques au montant du lit… mais elle était vivante !

Et dire qu'ils l'avaient pleurée, qu'ils avaient accepté sa perte alors qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir ! Draco était seul avec son père et elle - il n'avait pas vu d'autre être vivant dans cette maison. S'il était rapide, si seulement il pouvait surprendre son père…

Elle était vivante !

Et alors que sa main avançait doucement vers sa baguette, alors qu'il se tenait à ses côtés, ne croyant toujours pas ce qu'il voyait, son visage bougea.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Il n'y eut que de la confusion en eux pendant un instant, la peur et la douleur et des choses que Draco ne pouvait pas nommer, mais ensuite elle sembla le reconnaître, et pendant un battement de cœur, son visage se remplit de tellement d'amour que cela fit mal à regarder.

Puis quelque chose dans ses yeux sauta sur lui.

Draco se crispa en réalisant ce qu'elle avait fait, mais ses protestations paniquées ne firent que résonner dans son esprit alors qu'il sentait les murs se déplacer, des ombres glisser vers la surface et d'autres s'évanouir derrière des portes d'acier.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quelque chose l'avait tirée du demi sommeil qui était son état normal en ce moment. Elle s'était accrochée à sa sanité d'esprit, aux derniers fragments de sa conscience pendant - était-ce des jours ? des semaines ? des mois ? - sachant qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important à venir, quelque chose qu'elle devait encore accomplir avant d'abandonner.

Et là, soudainement, elle était réveillée, bien réveillée, la douleur pulsant en elle comme une horloge géante dans son corps, et elle sut que quoi qu'elle ait attendu, c'était maintenant que ça se passait.

Que c'était presque terminé.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux.

Rien n'avait changé dans la pièce, il y avait seulement plus de lumière que ce à quoi elle était habituée. Mais elle n'était pas seule. Il aimait la regarder.

Il se tenait près de son lit, le blanc de ses cheveux contrastant de manière frappante avec ses robes noires, mais sa vision semblait être floue, parce qu'il y avait une deuxième forme qui se tenait à côté de lui, aussi noire et blanche que la première, juste un peu plus petite.

Hermione se pencha pour voir son visage. Ses yeux semblaient avoir perdu une grande part de leur force ces derniers jours, mais peut-être que c'était la luminosité inhabituelle qui les gênait.

Soudain, sans préambule, la conscience remplit son corps et son esprit, et elle retint à peine un cri d'agonie alors qu'elle enflammait toutes les cellules de son corps.

Draco.

Son Draco.

Il y avait tant d'horreur dans ses yeux, de désespoir et un amour presque noyé par le chagrin, et soudain elle sut pourquoi elle avait lutté contre la vague de douleur qui avait tenté de l'emmener jusqu'à l'océan, elle sut pourquoi elle s'était accroché à son esprit.

Draco était là, fils de Lucius Malfoy, de _lui_ , et il était sur le point de se trahir par le choc de sa présence. Son corps tremblait sauvagement, ses mains avançaient vers sa baguette, et ses yeux, ses yeux…

Mais ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Draco devait vivre. Il était un des piliers autour desquels elle avait attaché sa vie, et ce fait était tellement immuable qu'elle eut à peine à réfléchir.

Elle rassembla son pouvoir autour d'elle, une cape en lambeaux qui bientôt tomberait en poussières, et avec un dernier sursaut de force, un effort si grand qu'elle gémit, elle pensa _Legilimens_ et entra dans son esprit.

Presque immédiatement, elle vit son visage changer. Comme un nuage passant devant le soleil, un masque le recouvrit, supprimant les pensées et les sentiments pour les remplacer par d'autres. En un battement de cœur, il changea complètement.

Elle croisa son regard, qui était maintenant froid, d'un gris argenté durci par l'arrogance et la machination, et ce qu'elle vit était une copie de _lui_ , une petite parodie de prince sans compassion ni pitié.

Il lui sourit. Un sourire avide et lubrique qui la transforma en quelque chose à posséder ou dont on se débarrasse.

Elle ferma les yeux. Il y avait une nouvelle douleur dans sa poitrine, un genre de douleur qu'elle avait presque oublié, pas la brûlure physique de sa peau mais une douleur lente et rampante qui la faisait se sentir froide et engourdie.

Elle ne voulait pas voir Draco ainsi. Mais en même temps elle était contente que ça soit fait.

Hochant la tête une fois, satisfaite, elle recula dans son esprit et ferma la porte derrière elle. Tous bruits cessèrent. Tous goûts, odeurs, sentiments cessèrent. Vaguement, elle pouvait deviner d'après la façon dont son corps se convulsait et roulait que la torture avait recommencé, mais cela ne l'affectait pas. Pas ici.

Elle se détourna de la porte vers les immenses et magnifiques paysages de ses pensées, et hocha de nouveau la tête. Sinistrement celle fois. Avec détermination. Puis, elle ne mit au travail, ses mains se transformant en de larges pelles qui déchirèrent le sol et l'herbe alors qu'elle marchait vers le labyrinthe et la bibliothèque qu'il cachait.

Des visages flashèrent devant ses yeux, des souvenirs à sa gauche et à sa droite, des jours passés parmi ceux qu'elle aimait, de toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait accumulées à travers les années, de ces yeux noirs adorés, mais elle se détourna d'eux, le cœur fendu en fragments de glace brisée.

Pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur le passé. Elle avait un esprit à détruire.


	15. 67 De masques et d'amitiés II

_Bonjour !_

 _Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Elles me motivent beaucoup quand j'ai un coup de mou et qu'il reste encore taaaant de mots à traduire avant la fin du chapitre._

 _Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain !_

* * *

67\. De masques et d'amitié II

Le dos de Draco était très droit, et il ronronnait de satisfaction alors qu'il marchait vers les grilles de Poudlard. La semaine qui venait de s'écouler avait été… efficace.

Sa mère l'avait ennuyé jusqu'à le rendre fou bien sûr, avec ses ridicules réticences à le laisser faire ce qu'il avait choisi de faire, ce qui lui garantirait les bonnes grâces de leur maître. Au moins elle avait comblé ses besoins en terme de matériel.

Mais avec l'arrivée de son père, la visite était devenue bien plus intéressante.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait préféré - voir la stupide sang-de-bourbe gémir et se tordre sous le Doloris ou enfin s'agenouiller devant le trône du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Quel dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu prendre la Marque, mais les contrôles réguliers des résidents de Poudlard rendaient la chose trop dangereuse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres comprenait cela. Il avait dit à Draco qu'il serait un ajout de valeur à ses troupes quand le temps serait venu.

Il avait dit à Lucius d'être fier de son fils.

Draco tint sa tête encore plus haut quand il repensa à ce moment, sa sensation d'allégresse à la lueur de fierté résultante dans les yeux de son père. Enfin il apportait au nom Malfoy l'honneur qu'il méritait.

Il ouvrit la porte du Grand Hall d'un mouvement de baguette et entra. Il avait été ajouté par Kathryn à la liste des personnes autorisées - sans quoi il n'aurait même pas été capable d'approcher le château. La sécurité était élevée à Poudlard, surtout depuis que c'était devenu le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Il reviendrait à Draco au cours des mois suivants de trouver les faiblesses dans leurs défenses, de trouver une façon de briser les protections pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse entrer quand le temps serait venu.

Il était tellement impatient de voir les visages de ces sang-de-bourbe, de ces amoureux des sang-de-bourbe et surtout de ce maudit traître de Snape quand ils découvriraient que lui, Draco Malfoy, les avaient mis à genoux et provoqué la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cette pensée lui donna un sourire triomphant.

Mais toute sa satisfaction mourut quand il vit qui l'attendait devant la Grande Salle.

Potter.

Souriant, en plus de ça.

Merlin, quel pathétique parodie de comité d'accueil.

"Potter," railla-il, sa bonne humeur évanouie. "Et dire que je pensais m'être enfin débarrassé de toi."

Le Survivant eut au moins la décence d'avoir l'air blessé.

Il regarda attentivement autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer que personne n'assisterait à son humiliation par un Malfoy, puis fit un pas en avant comme s'il voulait venir vers Draco. Faire preuve de tant de stupidité méritait la mort.

"Il n'y a personne, Draco," dit-il.

Draco sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un rictus. Peut-être qu'il y avait encore une chance que ce jour soit encore meilleur que prévu.

"Quelle bonté de me le dire, Potter," se moqua-il. "Dans ce cas je suppose qu'il n'y a pas besoin de faire semblant, n'est-ce pas ?"

L'imbécile fut assez stupide pour acquiescer, comme s'il n'avait pas assez de bon sens pour s'enfuir en courant.

"Amusons-nous un peu, Potter"

Et Draco leva la baguette, un maléfice cinglant sur le bout de la langue.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le tintement d'une cloche alerta Harry de l'arrivée de quelqu'un dans le hall de Poudlard, et il ferma le livre sur lequel il n'avait pas été capable de se concentrer pendant des heures avec un claquement.

Draco était revenu.

Il sentit le soulagement l'envahir, et pour la première fois depuis des jours, ses pas furent légers et rapides alors qu'il passait à travers l'une des tapisseries qui menait vers une salle de cours inutilisée près de la Grande Salle.

Enfin il y aurait quelqu'un d'autre pour briser le silence oppressant du vide de l'école, quelqu'un à qui parler et avec qui partager le désordre que cet endroit était devenu.

Et dire que Harry avait toujours rêvé de rester au château pendant l'été, que ses yeux avaient brillé à l'idée des possibilités qui s'ouvrirait devant lui en tant qu'élève dans une école - au moins partiellement - vide de professeurs.

Mais ensuite, Hermione était…

Et maintenant il passait ses jours dans la bibliothèque ou dans le quartier général de l'Ordre, avec pour seule compagnie les passages en coup de vent d'un Professeur McGonagall tourmenté - "Appelez-moi Minerva, mon cher, vous n'êtes plus un élève" -, d'un Directeur qui paraissait finalement faire son grand âge et de quelques Professeurs à l'air funèbre qui surgissaient des pièces et des couloirs comme si marcher trop bruyamment était un crime.

De Severus, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle.

Après trois jours de silence et de réunions courtes et douloureuses, Harry se rendit compte qu'il attendait avec impatience les sessions d'entraînement. Elles étaient également sinistres, avec la plupart des gens qui se concentraient bien plus que nécessaire sur le travail pour parler d'autre chose. Quand l'humeur s'allégeait ou que la situation devenait comique, un regard à la partie Stratégie de la pièce, à ce qui était devenu _sa_ chaise, était assez pour faire revenir le silence.

Et Harry se rendait compte qu'elle lui manquait, il n'avait pas pensé possible de ressentir autant le manque d'un être humain.

Ça n'était pas juste sa présence, sa chaleur et son intelligence, son humour tordu et sa capacité à le comprendre avant même qu'il n'ait conscience d'avoir un problème, bien que tout ça lui manque aussi, oh Merlin comme ça lui manquait.

Mais avec son absence (sa mort, lui murmura une voix froide dans son esprit), c'était comme si l'Ordre avait perdu un peu de son âme, un peu de son sens. Il n'y avait rien pour les surprendre ces derniers jours, personne ne leur apporterait des situations folles et complètement inattendues.

Et bien sûr, l'Ordre avait perdu tout perdu de Severus en même temps.

Il travaillait toujours pour eux, on ne pouvait pas le nier, il travaillait même plus dur que jamais. Chaque matin quand Harry pénétrait dans le quartier général il y avait de nouveaux rouleaux de parchemin pour lui, Albus, ou d'autres membres de l'Ordre, placé en évidence devant leurs chaises respectives, leurs noms inscrits dessus de la main de Severus.

Mais il n'apparaissait jamais dans les réunions, excepté pour de très courts moments durant lesquels il les submergeait de conseils et d'informations, le tout présenté d'une voix atone.

Sa voix n'était plus douce et élégante. Elle était précise, hachée, comme celle d'un automate. Et tel était aussi son visage, cette étendue jaunâtre et sans expression sur laquelle aucune pensée ni émotion ne daignait apparaître.

En présence de cette machine froide et professionnelle en laquelle s'était transformée leur chef des renseignements, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il préférait encore leur ancien Maître des Potions. Tout haineux et vindicatif qu'il avait été, au moins il avait eu l'air vivant.

Une autre personne qu'Harry avait perdue dans sa vie.

Assez surprenamment, Ron avait passé beaucoup plus de temps avec Harry ces derniers jours qu'il ne l'avait fait au cours des derniers mois. Que ça soit parce que la mort d'Hermione l'avait finalement fait grandir ou parce qu'il profitait de l'absence de Draco pour redevenir l'ami de Harry sans ces "complications Serpentard", Ron avait été là presque tous les jours.

Mais malheureusement, et c'était douloureux pour Harry de l'admettre, Ron n'était pas l'ami dont il avait besoin, et les visites de Ron n'avaient pas été accompagnée d'une once de ce soulagement et de cette excitation que Harry ressentait maintenant, alors qu'il se dépêchait de traverser la tapisserie située près de la Grande Salle.

Et Draco était là, attendant dans le hall, sa posture élégamment détendue criant son insolence.

Harry sourit. Si Draco affichait cette fausse arrogance en public, rien de mauvais n'avait dû arriver pendant son absence. Il connaissait le Draco fermé et inquiet et il ne ressemblait pas à ça. Mais quand même, quelque chose clochait…

Harry plissa légèrement les yeux et avança d'un pas. Il y avait quelque chose… d'inhabituel dans la façon dont bougeait Draco, inhabituel et terriblement familier en même temps, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à poser le doigt dessus. Pas plus qu'il ne comprit pourquoi la détente satisfaite du visage de Draco changea au moment où il observa l'intérieur du hall… ou plutôt quand il vit Harry.

"Potter," railla Draco, d'un ton qu'il n'avait employé qu'en public ces derniers mois. "Et dire que je pensais m'être enfin débarrassé de toi."

Pendant un moment, Harry fut blessé. Ils avaient été si proches ces dernières semaines, et comme Draco savait à quel point Harry était anxieux qu'il rende visite au Manoir Malfoy, il ne s'était pas attendu à un accueil si froid.

Mais ensuite ses pensées Serpentard - une très récente acquisition - se réveillèrent, lui rappelant que si Harry savait parfaitement que le château était vide et sécurisé, que personne ne pouvait les voir ou les entendre, Draco ne le savait pas et il était bien trop prudent pour prendre le moindre risque.

"Il n'y a personne, Draco," dit-il, mais l'étrange expression sur le visage de Draco ne changea pas.

"Quelle bonté de me le dire, Potter," de moqua-il. "Dans ce cas je suppose qu'il n'y a pas besoin de faire semblant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry acquiesça, pas certain d'où allait mener tout ça. D'un coup sa vigilance se réveilla, comme si un danger le menaçait sans qu'il n'en soit conscient.

Mais ça n'avait pas de sens, non ? C'était Draco ! Aucun métamorphomage ou personne sous Impérius ne pouvait passer les portes du domaines inaperçus, après le fiasco du faux Maugrey en quatrième année, Dumbledore s'était assuré qu'une telle chose n'arriverait plus. Mais quelle était cette lueur étrange dans les yeux de Draco ?

"Amusons-nous un peu, Potter"

Quand le maléfice cuisant de Draco quitta sa baguette dans un arc brûlant de flammes rouges, Harry trébucha en arrière comme si Draco l'avait giflé. Seules ses nombreuses heures d'entraînement avec l'Ordre lui permirent de réagir - sans en avoir conscience il érigea un bouclier et le maléfice rebondit dessus et laissa une légère marque de brûlure sur les portes en vieux chêne de la Grande Salle.

"C'est quoi ton problème ?" cria Harry, maintenant en colère et plus que déconcerté. "Tu aurais pu me blesser !"

"Crois le ou non, Potter," railla Draco, avec toujours cette étrangeté insaisissable dans la voix, "C'était mon intention."

Autre sortilège, autre bouclier monté à la hâte. Harry était reconnaissait d'avoir appris toutes ces choses au cours des derniers mois - sinon il n'aurait pas pu tenir en duel contre Draco à cet instant.

"Arrête ça !" hurla-il, ayant toujours du mal à croire que tout cela était bien en train d'arriver. "C'est quoi ton _problème_?"

"C'est quoi _ton_ problème, Potter ?" répondit Draco, continuant à jeter des maléfices à peine légaux. "Tu agis comme si ça te surprenait ! Je pensais que rien ne te ferait plus plaisir de me battre ?"

Et soudain, si soudainement qu'il haleta et que son bouclier s'évanouit presque, Harry comprit. L'Oubliettes programmé ! Si Draco était vraiment retourné à son arrogance de Sang-pur et à sa haine de Harry, la seule explication était qu'il était revenu dans son personnage de Mangemort. Quelque chose avait dû déclencher le sortilège de protection !

Harry soupira presque de soulagement. Mais il restait à prendre en compte la haine très réelle et très dangereuse de Draco à son égard et les sorts qu'il lui jetait.

Content que l'entraînement lui ait appris à se battre et à penser en même temps, Harry évita un sortilège particulièrement vicieux, réfléchissant à toute allure.

Il s'était entraîné assez souvent avec Draco pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas le battre, du moins pas à la façon chevaleresque des Gryffondors.

Mais à ce stade il avait appris à ne pas penser seulement comme un Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? Il se souvenait du Draco d'avant, avant que l'emprisonnement de Lucius Malfoy et le changement de comportement de la maison Serpentard à son égard ne le rende plus humble.

Il avait été arrogant et impulsif, se vantant à tout va et étant plus soucieux d'en mettre plein les yeux plutôt que d'agir vraiment. Il tenait également du lâche. Harry eut un sourire moqueur en se rappelant la panique sur le visage de Draco quand Hermione l'avait frappé, ou quand le faux Maugrey l'avait menacé. Mais ce sourire disparut rapidement sous l'assaut de flashs de lumière rouges qui ressemblaient fortement à des Doloris.

Draco était il fou pour utiliser des Impardonnables dans Poudlard ? Mais ça avait été une des plus grandes erreurs de Draco après tout. Ne pas penser aux conséquences, s'empêtrer dans des situations sans penser à ce qui viendrait après.

Harry se jeta hors de la trajectoire d'un des maléfices, puis conjura un bouclier de bois pour stopper le suivant. Peut-être qu'il pouvait utiliser ça, pensa-il hâtivement. Peut-être qu'il pouvait énerver suffisamment Draco pour qu'il baisse sa garde…

"Alors, rentré du Manoir de la Fouine, Malfoy ?" cria-il, essayant d'imaginer que ça n'était qu'une autre bagarre feinte comme celles qu'ils avaient mises en scène au cours des derniers mois, que ça ne signifiait rien pour Draco et qu'il ne pouvait pas le blesser.

"Ton père s'est il remis de son séjour à Azkaban ou est-il toujours fou ?"

"Au moins mon père est toujours en vie, Potter" railla-il en retour, mais Harry remarqua que son visage avait rougi et que les mouvements de sa baguette étaient devenus plus agressifs.

"Seulement si tu appelles ramper devant un sang-mêlé comme Voldemort une vie," cria Harry en réponse, maintenant certain qu'un plus grand nombre de sortilèges de Draco étaient lancés de travers. "Dis-moi, qu'est ce qu'il est prêt à sacrifier pour ce soit-disant Seigneur ? Est-ce que ta mère réchauffe le lit de cette face de serpent la nuit ? Ou alors c'est pour ça qu'il voulait que tu y ailles, face de fouine ?"

Draco poussa un cri de rage incontrôlé et se rua vers lui, oubliant toute prudence. Mais Harry avait attendu cela. Quand Draco arriva devant lui, il recula d'un pas précis sur le côté et utilisa cet angle d'attaque parfait pour envoyer une rapide succession de Stupéfix. L'un d'entre eux atteignit sa cible.

Draco s'effondra de manière assez inélégante. Harry regarda son ami, étendu devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle, le visage toujours déformé par une grimace haineuse. Il pris conscience de sa respiration hachée et de la sueur qui mouillait l'arrière de sa chemise.

Pendant un moment il fut incapable de se concentrer. Il n'y avait plus qu'une fatigue lancinante dans son esprit, et une douleur sourde. Puis, il fit péniblement léviter le corps de son ami et entama le lent périple jusqu'à la tapisserie.

"Ça va aller, Draco," promit-il, bien qu'il sache de Draco ne pouvait pas l'entendre. "Je vais t'amener à Dumbledore et il conjurera le sort. Tout va bien se passer.

Mais Dumbledore n'était pas au quartier général, ni dans son bureau, et c'est seulement quand il se retrouva à regarder bêtement le bureau vide du Directeur qu'il se souvint que Dumbledore était parti pour sa réunion hebdomadaire avec Fudge une heure plus tôt.

Dumbledore ne pourrait pas les aider. Ainsi, cinq minutes plus tard, le cœur douloureusement battant et halant un Draco Malfoy inconscient, Harry approchait de la tapisserie qui menait aux appartement de Severus et signalait sa présence.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Respirer exigeait beaucoup d'effort ces derniers temps. Severus se souvenait de ces moments, ceux où seuls une parfaite discipline, une volonté de fer et un sentiment constant de culpabilité lui avaient permis de continuer à vivre, mais ça avait été avant… avant que les choses ne changent, et qu'il soit trop habitué à… ne pas être seul, ne pas ressentir la douleur de cette distance entre le monde et lui.

Mais qu'avait le monde à lui donner, à présent ?

Penser exigeait également beaucoup d'efforts. Son esprit, autrefois le seul endroit sûr dans ce monde, était devenu un marécage dangereux menaçant de l'engloutir tout entier, un champ de mines de souvenirs soudain douloureux et de rêves enterrés depuis longtemps.

Et derrière tout ça, derrière chaque pensée, chaque peur et chaque désir, menaçait ce sombre abîme, la conscience de sa trahison et de sa mort, la conscience du sacrifice qu'il n'avait pas su éviter.

De la tâche qu'il s'était attribuée et à laquelle il avait failli.

Il ne l'avait pas gardée en sécurité.

Chaque rêve, chaque pensée, chaque échange avec ses collègues lui rappelaient ce fait.

Alors il ne pensait pas, il ne parlait pas.

Il fonctionnait.

Et dans la froide clarté de la logique, dans la routine des gestes, des masques et du travail acharné, la douleur pouvait être contenue.

Parfois.

Le travail aidait. Faire avancer leur plan, laisser couler les heures les unes après les autres concentré sur ces petits détails qui pouvaient tout faire rater et qui devaient être étudiés sous tous les angles - il se sentait mieux en travaillant sur cette tâche, capable d'oublier le monde trop réel et trop lugubre pendant un moment.

C'était aussi une façon de se rappeler… sans se rappeler, un souvenir clinique, rationnel qui ne l'obligeait pas à penser à des cheveux bruns brillants dans la lumière du soleil, à des yeux chocolat et à des sourires espiègles, à…. ARRÊTE CA !

Fonctionner.

Il se levait tous les matins et buvait une tasse de café. Il ne buvait plus de thé, pas depuis qu'il avait fracassé sa théière noire dans un accès de rage. Il était resté stupidement debout, à fixer les morceaux pendant presque une heure avant de simplement les laisser par terre. Ses appartements avaient semblé plus froids après ça.

Il mangeait à peine, et quand il le faisait c'était sous la surveillance rapprochée de Jane. L'elfe de maison avait l'air inquiet ces derniers temps, inquiet et triste, et ces deux sentiments n'étaient pas de ceux qu'il aurait associé à Jane auparavant. Mais elle aussi pleurait l'absence de…

Severus frappa le mur de son poing, violemment. Une part lointaine de lui pouvait sentir la douleur et la sensation humide et collante de son propre sang, mais ça n'était rien à côté du soulagement qu'il ressentait, avec son esprit sous contrôle…

Il se lèverait et prendrait un café. Il ne se lavait que rarement, parce qu'il se lavait toujours quand… Il prendrait une tasse de café et il s'installerait à son bureau, son bureau à lui, dans ses appartements à lui, parce que ces imbéciles de l'Ordre ne pouvaient juste pas le laisser tranquille, peu importe ce qu'il faisait.

Il semblaient penser qu'il avait besoin de contact humain. Il pensaient qu'il avait besoin d'en parler. Ils voulaient qu'il s'en remette, comme si c'était possible…

Il irait jusqu'à son bureau et il écrirait une liste de tâches à réaliser dans la journée. Ces listes étaient énormes, devenant de plus en plus longues chaque matin, et pourtant il se trouvait toujours avec trop de temps devant lui le soir venu, à arpenter ses escaliers de haut en bas, refusant de regarder la chambre dans laquelle… refusant de se souvenir… ils errerait dans ses quartiers jusqu'à ce que l'aube éclaire sa bibliothèque ou que l'épuisement se submerge et lui autorise quelques heures de sommeil sans repos.

Ils compilerait quelques documents pour différents membres de l'Ordre, contenant des choses qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir ou sur lesquelles se concentrer, dans un effort pour prendre soin des personnes qui comptaient pour elle… Ils compilerait ces documents et les laisserait à leurs places autour de la grande table ovale, toujours à des moments différents de la nuit parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se mette à l'attendre, ne voulait pas voir les visages de Draco et Harry, qui avaient été ses…

Ces documents étaient presque le seul contact qu'il avait eu avec l'Ordre ces derniers jours. Parfois il apparaissait lors d'un entraînement ou pendant une réunion pour de très courts et très intenses moments de critiques et de rudes avertissements, mais dans l'ensemble, Albus, Maugrey et Remus avaient la situation bien en main.

Il n'aimait pas regarder la plateforme de duels. Ça faisait remonter des souvenirs…

Et il rencontrait ses contacts. Des gens étranges, toujours pressés, qui le connaissaient à peine et qui ne se souciaient pas des raisons de son changement soudain. Des personnes avec qui il avait une relation strictement professionnelle, des espions dont il ne se souciait de la vie ou de la mort, contrairement à…

Des espions, des informateurs, des aurors et des petits voyous. C'était les seules personnes qu'il écoutait vraiment ces derniers jours, si on ne tenait pas compte des lettres qu'Albus envoyait. Des lettres quotidiennes. Les lettres ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, puisqu'elle ne lui avait presque jamais écrit. Seulement à Harry et…

Mais ces lettres l'irritaient quand même, comme une démangeaison qu'on ne pourrait pas gratter. Il savait que ces gens qui attendaient de l'autre côté de la tapisserie voulait obtenir quelque chose de lui, quelque chose qu'il avait autrefois possédé mais qu'il ne pouvait plus donner, quelque chose de plus que ce que le bâtard graisseux des cachots ou le Mangemort au visage de pierre pouvaient donner.

Mais il ne restait rien d'autre.

Pas s'il voulait survivre. Chose qu'elle lui avait demandé dans sa lettre, chose qu'elle avait exigé bien qu'elle ne puisse pas réellement s'attendre à ce qu'il…

Severus gronda alors que la tapisserie magique se mettait à sonner. Quelqu'un requérait le droit d'entrer dans ses appartements depuis le quartier général. Et d'après la persistance du bruit, ce quelqu'un était très déterminé.

Il jeta sa tasse de café loin de lui, ne se souciant même pas de salir les livres (elle avait aimé ces livres, tellement aimé, et maintenant ils reposaient en lignes comme des enfants abandonnés, attendant leurs nouveaux parents dans le froid lugubre d'un orphelinat) et marcha jusqu'à la tapisserie.

Il pouvait sentir la façon dont ses épaules se tendaient douloureusement et dont sa mâchoire se serrait. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Il ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans leurs yeux, la conscience qu'il était devenu une coquille vide parce qu'il avait été quitté, parce qu'elle…

Il abaissa les boucliers de la tapisserie et la traversa.

La vue inattendue d'un Draco inconscient flottant au milieu des airs le fit s'arrêter net.

Que diable…?

"C'est Draco," expliqua inutilement Harry. Severus sentit un mal de crâne lui vriller les tempes. Il avait déjà envie de retourner à sa solitude.

"Il est rentré au château il y a quelques minutes. Vu comment il a agi je crois que son Oubliettes programmé a été activé par quelque chose. Il m'a attaqué, Severus."

Severus grinça des dents. Il ne pouvait ignorer la situation, ni la résoudre rapidement - leur plan reposait sur la façon dont Draco se comportait en présence de son père. Il allait devoir découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé, même si la dernière fois qu'il avait fouillé dans l'esprit de Draco pour enlever les effets de l'Oubliettes programmé était quand elle…

"Entrez," ordonna-il sèchement, montrant la tapisserie pour s'assurer que Harry le comprendrait. Il ne pouvait pas résoudre le problème ici, où quelqu'un pouvait arriver à tout moment et perturber sa concentration. Aussi réticent qu'il était à les laisser entrer dans ses quartiers, c'était le seul endroit où il pourrait travailler tranquillement.

 _Logique_ , s'intima-il en silence alors qu'il suivait Harry dans ses appartements. _Rationalité. Froideur. Discipline. Travail. Tu peux le faire._

Harry s'arrêta brusquement quand il vit la bibliothèque de Severus, mais Severus garda les yeux sur Draco inconscient. Il savait ce que Harry voyait.

Le deuxième bureau, quelques fauteuils et canapés disparus, laissant des espaces vides dans l'agencement de la pièce.

Des livres, arrachés de leur place et reposant sur le sol comme des oiseaux aux ailes brisées. Les restes brisés d'une théière noire, brillant doucement dans la lumière de l'après-midi. La cheminée sale et éteinte. Éteinte depuis un bon moment.

"Amène le ici," ordonna Severus, remarquant à quelle point sa voix était rauque. Tant mieux. Elle avait aimé sa voix, mais maintenant il…

"Met le sur le canapé."

Harry hocha la tête, les yeux restant fixés sur le visage de Severus un instant comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il décida sagement de garder le silence. Il _avait_ appris quelque chose finalement.

 _Froideur. Contrôle. Distance._

Draco avait l'air normal et en bonne santé, excepté le fait que Severus ne l'avait jamais vu le visage aussi détendu, et ses sortilèges de diagnostic révélèrent qu'il n'était sous l'influence d'aucun maléfice ni potion.

 _Enlève l'Oubliettes. Réveille-le. Écoute ce qu'il a à dire._

Severus prit une grande inspiration, forçant ses épaules à se détendre et sa mâchoire à s'ouvrir.

Puis il s'abaissa jusqu'à pouvoir soulever les paupières de Draco d'une main, fouilla rapidement son esprit, sans regarder autour de lui, et prononça la séquence de sons qu'ils avaient mise au point il y a tant de mois, la seule clé qui pouvait libérer le véritable esprit de Draco. Les sons s'élevaient jusqu'à son propre esprit, bien qu'il les prononce comme s'il avalait du verre pilé. _Elle_ avait mis au point cette séquence.

 _Froideur. Contrôle. Distance._

Il termina le contre sort et saisit sa baguette pour réveiller Draco. Pendant un moment, le bois doux sembla étranger dans sa main. Il n'avait pas beaucoup utilisé la magie ces derniers temps, préférant la sensation tangible de faire les choses à la main. Il n'avait en fait pas fait grand chose, maintenant qu'il y pensait, rien d'autre qu'être resté voûté au dessus de son bureau, errer dans ses appartements ou perdre son regard par la fenêtre pendant des heures.

 _Froideur. Contrôle. Distance._

Peut-être qu'il avait voulu mettre le travail de ses mains entre lui et le monde qui avait tué…

Pendant un moment, Draco resta immobile, seul le mouvement de son torse indiquant qu'il était en vie. Il respirait doucement, de manière hésitante, comme s'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire confiance à l'air qui emplissait ses poumons.

Puis brusquement, son corps commença à trembler, légèrement au début, puis augmentant jusqu'à ce que le tremblement devienne violent et qu'il en tombe sur le sol.

Rassemblant ses genoux contre ton torse et enfouissant son visage dans ses mains, Draco s'abandonna aux tremblements. Il avait l'air incroyablement petit comme ça, comme un enfant de dix ans abandonné par sa mère.

Un son aigu et pénétrant remplit soudain la pièce, et Harry regarda autour de lui pour en déterminer l'origine avant de sembler réaliser que le son, ce terrible son de désespoir et d'horreur, venait de Draco.

 _Froideur. Contrôle. Distance._ S'intima Severus, mais il était difficile de rester distant devant ce spectacle, sans savoir ce qui causait la douleur de Draco.

"Merlin," gémissait à présent Draco, la voix aussi rauque que celle de Severus, à peine audible à travers ses mains qui cachaient toujours son visage.

"Merlin, non…"

"Draco," dit Harry, la voix tremblante et peu assurée. Il tentait d'atteindre son ami, mais sans conviction, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de la réaction de Draco.

"Comment diable ai-je pu faire ça ?" hurla Draco, non, gémit-il, et le cœur de Severus se glaça.

"Draco?" Mais la voix de Harry ne semblait pas avoir d'effet sur le Serpentard. Cela rappela à Severus l'état de choc de Hermione, au temps où elle avait…

 _Froideur. Contrôle. Distance._

Apparemment, Draco avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le tirer de cet état de détresse de plus en plus profond. Severus savait exactement comme faire ça.

"DRACO MALFOY", tonna-il, surpris de voir à quel point sa voix pouvait être forte et autoritaire quand à l'intérieur il n'était rien d'autre qu'un tas de verre brisé. "Tu vas me regarder et me dire ce qu'il s'est passé immédiatement !"

Pendant un moment Severus s'attendit à ce que Draco ignore son ordre, mais ensuite, lentement les tremblements cessèrent. Draco laissa ses mains tomber de chaque côté de son corps et leva la tête pour que Severus puisse finalement voir son visage et les yeux énormes qui le regardaient. Ils étaient complètement secs, mais bordés de rouge et injectés de sang comme si Draco avait pleuré pendant des heures.

"Hermione est en vie," murmura Draco.

La bulle de froide clarté qui entourait Severus explosa.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Qu'allons-nous faire ?" murmura Minerva avec désespoir, n'ayant l'air pour une fois ni confiante ni maîtresse d'elle-même.

"Je ne suis pas certain," répondit Albus, ses yeux se posant sur le Severus silencieux dans les appartements duquel ils s'étaient réunis.

"Draco m'a dit tout ce qu'il avait remarqué à propos de ce manoir. Il m'a même laissé son souvenir pour que je puisse le voir moi même dans la Pensine. Il n'y a aucun indice sur sa localisation. Lucius Malfoy a été très soigneux avec les informations qu'il a divulguées. Nous ne savons même pas s'il est situé en Grande-Bretagne ou à l'étranger."

"Et l'endroit où Draco a rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?" demanda Harry.

"J'ai bien peur que nous ayons le même problème ici aussi, mon garçon. Ils y sont allés en Portoloin - aucune trace de transplanage que nous pourrions détecter. Le bâtiment entier était souterrain et incartable - il n'est pas possible d'en savoir plus."

"Draco pourrait y retourner, avec un sort traceur ou un Portoloin sur lui. Il pourrait attraper Hermione et utiliser le Portoloin pour s'enfuir," suggéra Harry, bien que sa voix tremblante laissait deviner à Albus à quel point il était effrayé de perdre le Serpentard.

"Si Tom est à moitié aussi intelligent que ce que je crois, Harry," répondit tristement Albus, "Il aura protégé ses forteresses contre les deux possibilités. Tout comme je l'ai fais pour Poudlard, et Miss Granger m'a dit…" Il hésita un instant, les yeux une fois de plus sur Severus, dont le visage était caché dans l'ombre.

"Miss Granger m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu un endroit aussi protégé que le quartier général de Tom. Elle-même n'aurait pas risqué d'y amener un Portoloin."

Albus se sentait vieux ces temps ci, si vieux et fatigué qu'il imaginait qu'il pouvait entendre ses os se désintégrer doucement pour retourner à la poussière dont ils étaient issus.

Il savait quelle question allait poser Harry, savait qu'en tant de Gryffondor il ne pourrait s'en empêcher, même s'il agissait de manière très mature face à la mort de son amie. Mais maintenant, sachant que Miss Granger était toujours en vie et qu'elle le resterait pendant un terrible et très long moment, Albus savait qu'il n'aurait qu'une seule idée en tête.

"Mais comment peut-on la secourir alors ?"

Et Albus, vieux et si las à cette question qui lui avait été posée, encore et encore et encore, à travers plus de guerres et de conflits qu'il ne pouvait compter, secoua la tête en signe de résignation.

"Je ne sais pas, mon garçon," murmura-il doucement, "Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse."

Ne voulant pas rencontrer le regard de Severus ou de Harry, trop las pour supporter leur chagrin, Albus tourna la tête pour regarder les ombres dans le coin de la bibliothèque.

Pendant un moment, il pensa avoir vu quelque chose, une petite silhouette sombre, à moitié cachée par une étagère, et il se raidit un peu. Si le passé lui avait appris quelque chose, c'était de savoir qu'ils n'étaient jamais complètement en sécurité, même dans des pièces aussi protégées que celle là.

Mais il regarda mieux et il reconnut Jane, l'elfe de maison têtue de de Severus. Il se détendit légèrement, retournant aux affaires courantes. Jane était plutôt loyale envers son employé, après tout, et n'avait pas besoin d'être surveillée. Et puis les elfes de maisons loyaux avaient toujours été inoffensifs, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce qu'Albus ne voyait pas à travers l'ombre du soir qui tombait était la façon dont les mains de Jane avaient saisi le bord de son tablier, le tordant et le tirant sans douceur, et la lueur froide dans ses yeux.

S'il l'avait remarqué, il aurait peut-être révisé son opinion sur l'inoffensivité des elfes de maison.


	16. 68 Jane sous couverture

_Bonjour,_

 _Un grand merci pour vos review ! Je vois que vous placez beaucoup d'espoir en Jane, ce chapitre devrait répondre à vos interrogations._

 _Jade : Je publie tous les mercredis ! Parfois je publie en plus le samedi quand j'ai fini de traduire un chapitre en avance mais ça reste rare._

 _Bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain !_

* * *

Ce chapitre est pour tous les elfes de maison du monde.

68\. Jane sous couverture

Il était dans les principes de Jane de ne jamais s'impliquer dans les affaires des humains.

D'après son expérience, s'occuper des problèmes des sorciers ne menait à rien d'autre que des ennuis, surtout pour les elfes de maison.

Quand les sorciers voulaient quelque chose ils suppliaient, gémissaient et se ridiculisaient et promettaient tout ce à quoi ils pouvaient penser. Si vous leur donniez ce qu'ils voulaient cependant, la meilleure chose à laquelle vous pouviez vous attendre était un coup de pied et des insultes. Les sorciers ne se sentaient jamais redevables envers les elfes de maison.

Elle n'était pas bien sûre de la raison pour laquelle elle était sur le point de faire une entorse à ses principes pour ce petit bout de femme têtue et née moldue aux cheveux broussailleux que Severus appelait "La Dame de la Maison" à moité sérieusement.

Peut-être à cause de la façon dont elle avait changé son garçon, qu'elle avait atteint en plein dans le cœur glacé qu'il avait et à qui elle avait insufflé un nouveau souffle de vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne reconnaisse presque plus l'homme froid et distant qu'elle avait connu dans le Severus passionné, drôle et auto-indulgent.

Peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait secouru du long procédé de décrépitude qu'il avait entamé vingt ans auparavant, quand ce monstre l'avait marqué.

Peut-être parce elle seule, sur toutes les générations de sorciers que Jane avait connues, avait essayé de se battre pour la cause des elfes de maison, naïvement et de manière plus que stupide, mais avec une honnête motivation.

Ou - bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais admis à voix haute - c'était peut-être simplement parce que Jane n'avait jamais aimé un autre être humain aussi fort depuis qu'elle avait tenu le petit Severus, à peine âgé d'un jour, dans ses bras et écouté sa petite respiration de bébé.

"Dobby Elfemaison," dit-elle, le visage sévère. Bien qu'aucun enfant humain à Poudlard ne le sache, le plus gros de l'attitude de Severus quand il enseignait était copié de Jane, à l'époque où il était trop jeune et terrifié pour impressionner les enfants par sa propre personnalité. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas reprise était sa gentillesse envers les plus petits - qui était restée coincée comme l'espoir dans la boîte de Pandore.

"Dobby Elfemaison. Arrête de trembler et répond à mes questions maintenant, ou tes amis te confondront avec un âne quand j'aurais fini de tirer tes oreilles !"

"Mais Miss Jane…" gémit Dobby, tordant les-dites oreilles comme s'il voulait mettre lui même ses menaces à exécution. "Dobby est…"

"Parle comme la créature intelligente que tu es, Dobby Elfemaison ! Tu sais que je n'approuve pas ces inepties. Tu connais la langue aussi bien que les sorciers !"

C'était une pratique déplorable parmi les elfes de maison, cette déformation de la langue anglaise. Comme si avoir l'air stupide, incapable et insensible les rendaient moins remarquables aux yeux des sorciers. Ou moins punissables.

Jane avait toujours pensé que c'était une pratique d'esclave, et l'étude de différents cultures d'esclavagistes l'avait confirmé, un petit fait qui les faisaient paraître moins que ce qu'ils étaient afin que les sorciers puissent justifier leur répression par la loi de la nature et leur supériorité intellectuelle. Jane n'approuvait pas ça du tout.

"Oui, Miss Jane," acquiesça Dobby, ayant maintenant l'air penaud. Elle avait été si fière de lui, ce petit elfe Malfoy torturé, quand il s'était libéré de ses chaînes - physiques et mentales - et était devenu le deuxième elfe libre ayant désiré sa liberté. Mais au lieu de rallier les autres elfes à sa cause, il avait décidé d'être mignon plutôt que puissant. Parfois Jane se demandait pourquoi elle s'embêtait.

"C'est juste, Miss Jane, que les elfes de maison ne trahissent jamais les secrets de leurs Maîtres…"

"Tu n'as plus de Maître Dobby," le corrigea sévèrement Jane, et elle vit Dobby reculer. "Tu es un elfe libre, une _personne_ , pas un esclave. C'est la dignité qui de demande d'agir ce soir de manière juste, pas de choisir ce qui est facile ! Libère toi des derniers vestiges de ta prison mentale et embrasse la liberté pour laquelle tu as souffert !"

Dobby avait juste l'air confus à présent.

Jane soupira. Parfois elle comprenait l'approche de Severus envers les autres, vraiment.

"Dobby Elfemaison," essaya-elle de nouveau, cette fois sans sévérité. "Miss Granger, la meilleure amie de Harry Potter souffre beaucoup, et tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider à la rendre de nouveau heureuse. Le feras-tu ?"

Secouru de l'abysse de la philosophie politique, Dobby relacha ses oreilles, pensa de manière _visible_ ( _ok, je sais pourquoi Severus veut toujours les gifler_ ), et fit un sourire radieux.

"Dobby le fera…" commença-il gaiement, avant de remarquer son froncement de sourcil et de se reprendre. "Je ferai tout pour aider le grand Harry Potter, Miss Jane ! Je retournerai même voir le mauvais, vilain…"

Sa tête eut un sursaut, comme s'il voulait la taper contre un objet solide et douloureux, et Jane s'interposa et le stabilisa sans même y penser. Elle était assez habituée à ce genre d'automatismes. Dans la pièce où elle enseignait aux jeunes chaque bureau montrait des traces causées par les têtes des elfes de maison qui s'auto-punissaient.

"Ça ne sera pas nécessaire," dit-elle, regardant de manière résignée l'expression de martyr héroïque sur le visage de Dobby se changer en soulagement. "Tout ce que j'ai besoin c'est l'information que je t'ai demandée. MAINTENANT !" Sur ce dernier mot, son autorité d'institutrice revint en fanfare, et avant que Dobby ne l'ait remarqué, il avait babillé tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Revêtir l'uniforme d'un elfe de maison était étonnamment facile et pourtant c'était la chose la plus difficile qu'elle n'aie jamais faite - bien plus qu'un acte physique. Un observateur extérieur aurait seulement remarqué un froncement de sourcil légèrement irrité sur son visage, mais la vérité était que la vue du tablier d'un blanc immaculé et de la broche qui le maintiendrait en place remplissait Jane d'horreur.

Elle grogna alors qu'elle le drapait autour de son corps nu, la technique lui revenant facilement même après toutes ces années, mais le grognement menaça de se transformer en sanglot quand ses yeux tombèrent sur son reflet dans le miroir.

Sa liberté avait duré presque vingt ans, elle avait enseigné à des générations d'elfes, s'était entretenue avec le grand Albus Dumbledore et le célèbre Harry Potter, et pourtant il ne fallait rien de plus qu'un simple torchon blanc pour la réduire à l'état d'objet, une nouvelle fois.

Vingt ans, et la voilà - un esclave, indistinguable des centaines d'elfes qui travaillaient pour le confort de leur maître dans tout le pays.

Un torchon blanc et un air modeste, et tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais dit ou fait disparaissait comme si cela n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Et en vérité, elle l'admettait devant l'image d'elle en esclave, en vérité elle avait oublié ce que ça faisait. Elle avait oublié ce que c'était d'être une victime, de savoir que ça allait arriver, toute cette douleur et cette humiliation, devant lesquelles on ne peut que courber le dos sans se plaindre.

Soudain, toute l'irritation qu'elle avait ressenti envers les jeux d'espion de Severus, et plus tard d'Hermione, et la colère devant leur entêtement et les doutes sur l'utilité de leur travail s'évaporèrent.

Cela devait ressembler à ce qu'ils avaient ressenti quand ils avaient dû se présenter devant Voldemort, ces misérables tremblements dans tous leurs membres qui d'habitude avaient des mouvements assurés, cette soudaine faiblesse de l'esprit qui leur crie de s'enfuir en courant, peu importe le devoir. Si c'était ce qu'ils avaient ressenti, à chaque fois, avant de mettre le masque blanc et de rejoindre leur maître, alors ils étaient les personnes les plus courageuses de la terre.

Et dans ce cas leur courage méritait qu'elle donne sa vie pour eux.

Elle pris une profonde inspiration, rejeta ses épaules en arrière et ajusta une nouvelle fois le torchon drapé autour d'elle. Puis, elle claqua des doigts et disparut de la pièce, instantanément transportée à un autre endroit.

Elle leva les yeux, s'assurant que ses oreilles étaient dans une position apparaissant comme obéissante et craintive, et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans une vaste cuisine vide. Une vieille elfe travaillait dans un coin, nettoyant des assiettes avec les mouvements fatigués de ceux dont la magie est presque épuisée.

Jane pouvait voir que le temps de cette elfe était presque écoulé, et dans une bonne famille attentionnée, elle aurait été libérée il y a longtemps. Ici, elle pouvait seulement espérer être laissée tranquille le plus longtemps possible et ne pas perdre le droit d'avoir sa tête montée sur le mur après sa mort.

"Je être Jinny. Le maître m'envoie pour aider au nettoyage," se présenta-elle, en faisant les gestes qui indiquaient son origine et son propriétaire. Elle avait passé les deux derniers jours à apprendre ces signes, mais il sembla que ses efforts avaient été inutiles puisque la vieille elfe de maison ne tourna que vaguement la tête dans la direction de Jane, ne se prenant même pas la peine de paraître intéressée.

Intérieurement, Jane sourit de satisfaction. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait espéré. Cette elfe de maison ne se souviendrait de rien et parlerait encore moins.

"Tu nettoyer. Je faire la cuisine pour Maître Malfoy," marmonna-elle vaguement dans la direction de Jane, et Jane hocha aussi vaguement la tête en signe de consentement.

C'était plutôt décevant, vraiment. Après tout il lui avait fallu deux jours pour trouver son chemin jusqu'à ce manoir, deux jours pour visiter les foyers des Mangemorts connus ou soupçonnés, deux jours à rencontrer les elfes de maison que Dobby lui avait indiqué comme mécontents, des créatures si torturées et abusées qu'elles étaient susceptibles de laisser s'échapper quelques secrets de famille.

Il n'y avait pas de fidélité politique chez les elfes de maison, comme elle l'avait souvent expliqué au peu d'humains qui avaient pris la peine d'écouter, seulement la loyauté envers leurs maisons et familles. Et en plus de ça, cette loyauté était ouverte à l'interprétation ou pouvait être contournée avec l'aide de quelques tournures de phrases habiles. Ou surmontée par la terreur qu'inspirait Jane.

Parce que leur loyauté, malgré le fait que les sorciers la percevait comme telle, était tout sauf simple. Pendant ses leçons aux jeunes elfes de maison, Jane avait l'habitude de la comparer à des toiles finement tissées, et les arpenter sans déchirer le tissu des liens familiaux, des amitiés, des alliances ou des appuis financiers exigeait d'être un maître en la matière.

Une bonne chose qu'elle le soit, ou elle n'aurait jamais pu se retrouver dans ce manoir, avançant discrètement vers la prison d'Hermione en nettoyant sur son chemin.

Elle reconnut la porte de la pièce par la description que le garçon Malfoy en avait faite. Il avait été horrifié de ce qu'il y avait trouvé, et l'inquiétude faisait battre son cœur plus vite alors qu'elle atteignait la poignée de la porte.

Elle était si nerveuse et tendue que quand une voix tranchante s'éleva derrière elle elle couina et gémit comme l'aurait fait une vraie elfe de maison avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait.

"Qu'est ce que tu crois être en train de faire, elfe ?" Une voix d'homme, raffinée et vraiment froide. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour reconnaître la voix de Lucius Malfoy - son père et lui avaient été invités assez souvent chez ses anciens Maîtres pour rendre son aura terriblement familière.

Pendant un instant elle se demanda si sa mission de secours se terminerait avec sa tête exposée sur l'un des murs du manoir, ou si elle se verrait forcée de faire quelque chose d'aussi ridicule que repasser ses propres mains. Aucune de ces solutions ne l'enchantait.

"Le Maître a demandé à Jinny de prendre soin de la sang-de-bourbe," marmonna Jane, les yeux fixés sur ses pieds et les épaules tremblant légèrement de la peur ancienne des sorciers avec laquelle naissait tout elfe de maison. "Jinny nettoie et range tout correctement."

Elle avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait, après les années de liberté et de confort que Severus lui avait accordées, mais maintenant elle se souvenait de l'impuissance, la peur et toujours couvante, la soumission avide, le souhait de plaire à son Maître.

 _Tu ferais mieux d'avoir survécu ma fille,_ pensa-elle au plus profond de son esprit. _Je ne tolérerais pas d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien._

La canne qui s'abattit douloureusement sur ses côtes était dure et froide, et l'air s'échappa brusquement des poumons de Jane. Elle resta sur le sol là où son attaque l'avait projetée, attendant sa punition, mais rien d'autre ne vint. Il semblait que c'était la charmante façon de Lucius Malfoy de dire à un elfe de maison de continuer son travail.

"Veille à ne pas la soigner, ni la toucher en aucune façon," dit-il d'une voix traînante, une étrange touche de possessivité dans la voix. "Elle m'appartient."

Jane pris une grande inspiration et sauta sur ses pieds de la façon la moins digne possible.

"Oui, Maître, monsieur, Jinny y veillera, monsieur," babilla-elle et elle put entendre un soupir dégoûté, seul témoin que Malfoy avait pris note de ses paroles.

Elle leva les yeux tout juste à temps pour le voir disparaître à l'angle du couloir. Puis, elle pris une autre grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

La puanteur la submergea presque. Les elfes de maison étaient sensibles aux odeurs, ce qui les rendait aptes à juger de la qualité de la nourriture et de l'hygiène de la maison, mais cela les rendait également sujets aux nausées et méfiants envers les mauvaises odeurs.

Ils détestaient l'odeur persistante de la maladie et du sang, la puanteur résiduelle de la douleur et de la peur qui restaient dans l'air quand une créature était blessée.

Pour les elfes de maison, il n'était pas facile de travailler pour un Mangemort, et la morale n'avait rien à voir avec ça.

Il lui fallut toute sa détermination pour pénétrer dans la pièce et fermer la porte derrière elle. La puanteur semblait s'accrocher à sa bouche et à son nez et remplir ses poumons de monstruosité. Soudain, elle ne fut plus certaine d'avoir envie de voir ce qui gisait sur le lit.

Mais elle n'avait pas survécu jusque là pour rien. La discipline l'avait faite avancer là où les autres elfes de maison aurait abandonné bien avant. La discipline continuerait de la faire avancer maintenant.

Elle fit un autre pas en avant dans cette pièce étrangement blanche, et propre à faire peur, et elle vit le lit. La silhouette inanimée reposant dessus. Le sang.

"Oh, ma pauvre fille," murmura-elle, toute sévérité et efficacité oubliée devant ce terrible spectacle. "Ma pauvre, pauvre fille."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry tapa vivement sur le bord de la tapisserie magique, attendit une minute, puis tapa une nouvelle fois. Ces derniers jours, il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen d'atteindre Severus que d'être plus têtu que lui.

Quand rien ne se passa, il échangea un rapide regard interrogateur avec Remus, qui se tenait à ses côtés, vibrant presque sous la tension.

"Es-tu sûr que c'est ce qu'il faut faire ?" demanda Harry, et bien qu'il ait l'air tout sauf joyeux d'être là, Remus acquiesça.

"Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça," répondit-il. "Il doit faire face à ce qu'il s'est passé, ou il ne sera plus jamais le même."

Silencieusement, Harry se demanda si on pouvait réellement appliquer ce genre de psychologie Gryffondor aux Serpentards. Draco aurait reniflé aux mots de Remus et leur aurait dit que la dépression était un don précieux de la nature aux humains, s'il n'était pas caché dans ses appartements, toujours rongé par le chagrin et la culpabilité.

Harry soupira. Leur groupe tombait en morceaux si rapidement que ça serait un miracle s'il restait assez d'entre eux suffisamment sains d'esprit d'ici Halloween. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que le plus grand danger vienne de l'intérieur. Mais il n'en avait jamais su beaucoup sur la dynamique des groupes, après tout.

Et il n'avait jamais eu la voix d'un Serpentard dans la tête auparavant, lui murmurant que certaines choses ne pouvaient pas être résolues par la confrontation, qu'il y avait certaines peines qui ne pouvaient être apaisées par du thé et de l'empathie. Ni même par du whisky.

Remus frappa une nouvelle fois, et soudain Harry ne fut plus tout à fait sûr que c'était une idée raisonnable. Il n'était même plus sûr de pourquoi il s'était embarqué dans cette affaire avec Remus. Le loup garou lui avait dit qu'il était le meilleur ami d'Hermione après tout, que cela le liait à Severus, mais même avec toute la volonté du monde Harry n'arrivait pas à imaginer quelque lien que ce soit entre eux. Il ne pouvait encore moins s'imaginer dire à Severus qu'il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait - l'autre suggestion que Remus avait faite.

"Ne devait-on pas…" commença-il, mais il fut interrompu par l'éclat doré qui illumina la tapisserie. Il semblait que Severus avait décidé de répondre à leur appel.

Ils entrèrent dans ses appartements, et Harry dut faire un effort physique pour ne pas se cacher derrière Remus ou tourner les talons et s'enfuir. Il avait été choqué en entrant dans la bibliothèque deux jours auparavant, avec un Draco inconscient flottant derrière lui, choqué par les changements que la pièce avait subis.

C'était encore pire maintenant. Les tapisseries et les cadres avaient été arrachés des murs et ils semblait que quelqu'un avait réduit en miettes la plupart des verres et des pièces de cristal dans un accès de rage. La seule chose qui ne semblait pas malmenée et dévastée était le bureau de Severus, le seul restant dans la pièce, qui était submergé de parchemins et de livres.

Il avait été bougé pour faire face à une portion de mur blanche et nue, comme si la personne qui y travaillait refusait de faire face à son salon. Ou au monde.

Au milieu de tout ça, se tenait Severus, les cheveux gras, le teint jaunâtre, avec les yeux d'un noir vide et entourés d'ombres, les attendant. Il semblait appartenir à la pièce, à cet endroit de ruine et de désespoir.

"Oui," dit-il au lieu de les saluer, le visage sombre et menaçant et pourtant toujours sans expression, comme une maison vide.

Soudain Harry se rendit compte qu'il était d'accord avec Remus. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer.

"Tu… Tu nous manques pendant les réunions, Severus," commença Remus, la force de sa voix disparaissant devant la non-présence de Severus.

"Je ne pense pas, non," dit Severus, éteint. "Les notes que je laisse à vos places détaillent les nouveaux développements, et toutes les autres décisions sont entre les mains de notre vénérable leader."

Pendant un instant, sa voix retrouva un peu de son ancienne ironie, avant de replonger dans le néant. "Par conséquent, il n'y a aucune raison que je sois présent."

Il se tourna à moitié vers la tapisserie, comme s'il s'attendaient à ce qu'il repartent maintenant que l'affaire était close.

Harry se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Que n'aurait-il pas donné, au cours de ses sept années de cours de Potions, pour avoir un Snape aussi désintéressé, aussi invisible. Il pouvait se souvenir du temps où la présence sévère de Severus changeait l'atmosphère d'une pièce.

Maintenant, il dégageait autant de présence qu'une plante en pot.

Une plante en pot morte.

On ne pouvait même pas qualifier ça de tragique, pensa Harry alors que se yeux se promenaient sur les doigts tâchés d'encre de Severus, ses robes froissées et poussiéreuses. C'était juste triste, triste à briser le cœur.

Il croisa le regard insistant de Remus et se concentra sur la situation en cours. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il avait vécu des pertes, lui aussi, par le passé et même maintenant, mais ces pertes n'étaient rien comparées à ce qui avait été enlevé à Severus, ce qui avait détruit sa vie.

Une regard à l'homme et ses appartements était suffisant pour clairement comprendre que rien ne pourrait aider. Mais il avait promis d'essayer, et il le ferait.

"Et pour l'entraînement ?" demanda-il doucement et la tête de Severus se tourna de la tapisserie vers lui, comme s'il était surpris qu'ils lui parlent toujours. "Votre présence nous aidait beaucoup. Et surtout, Ron a besoin de toute l'aide qu'il est possible de recevoir."

Bien qu'il ait un peu l'impression de trahir son camarade, Harry savait qu'il s'agissait de la vérité. Le travail acharné qu'il avait fourni en cinquième année pour l'AD et les heures supplémentaires qu'il avait faites avec Draco avaient fait progresser Harry à un niveau d'attaque et de défense que peu de septième année avaient atteint. Le fait que ses deux meilleurs amis, Draco et Hermione, le surpassent toujours sans difficulté n'avait fait qu'ajouter à sa motivation.

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'air de réfléchir, chose qu'il avait vu uniquement quand leur chef des renseignements faisait face à un code particulièrement difficile à percer ou une question de stratégie extrêmement importante. Que la réponse à une remarque aussi simple, une évaluation de ce qu'avait voulu dire Harry lui demande autant de concentration effraya Harry. Cela montrait à quel point Severus était épuisé.

"Vous avez Maugrey et Lupin pour ça," dit Severus après un moment, décidant apparemment d'ignorer ce que Harry avait voulu dire. "Le Directeur m'a informé dans une lettre que les recherches sur le sortilège de l'âme que tu utiliseras sur Voldemort sont presque achevées, et que les dispositifs de dissimulation que Minerva et moi avons développé ont été suffisamment testés. L'entraînement sur ces deux aspects va prendre la plupart de votre temps maintenant, et comme je ne suis ni un expert en anciens sortilèges ni en métamorphose, je vois mal en quoi ma présence serait nécessaire."

"Peut-être que ce n'est pas ton expertise qui nous manque, Severus," le poussa gentiment Remus. "Peut-être que c'est toi qui nous manque."

Severus eut l'air réellement confus pendant un instant. "Alors vous êtes fous," dit-il, la voix rauque. "Il ne reste rien qui pourrait vous manquer."

"C'est faux, Severus," le contredit Remus, doucement mais fermement, et pendant un instant Harry vit quelque chose vaciller sur le visage de l'homme sombre, une émotion si brute et compliquée qu'il ne put l'identifier.

Puis, le visage de Severus se raidit et il se détourna, refusant de croiser le regard de Remus.

"Notre affiliation avec les Aurors s'améliore de manière satisfaisante," dit-il comme s'ils n'avaient jamais détourné le sujet des affaires de l'Ordre. "J'ai des contacts positionnés près de chaque personne que l'on soupçonne d'être des sympathisants des Mangemorts et des dispositifs d'écoute implantés dans les bureaux critiques du Ministère. Nos préparations sont en avance sur le planning. Je suis confiant sur le fait que…"

"Severus," dit une nouvelle fois Remus, et Harry vit de nouveau l'émotion sur le visage de Severus. Cette fois, il la reconnut comme de la fureur. Et de la peur. Comme si Severus craignait qu'ils lui fassent quelque chose.

"Ça n'est pas bon pour toi," continua Remus. "Tu ne peux pas te cacher du monde et t'enterrer sous le travail pour l'éternité !"

"Mêle toi de tes affaires Remus et je me mêlerais des miennes," dit Severus d'une voix monocorde. Mais Remus, souciant, têtu, refusa de capituler.

"Tu dois affronter ça, Severus," le pressa-il. "Tu _dois_ faire ton deuil !"

Severus rit, un court et abrupt aboiement qui effraya Harry.

"Et que vas-tu me faire faire ?" demanda-il amèrement. "Défaillir, me couver et soliloquer ? T'attends-tu à ce que je fasse des rituels ? Hé bien, je suppose que je pourrais me frapper le torse et m'arracher les cheveux et frotter des cendres sur mon visage. Est-ce que tu serais content ?"

"Il n'est pas question d'être content ou pas," dit Remus. "Il est question de ta santé. Tu ne prends pas soin de toi !"

"Je prend soin de mon travail," siffla Severus. "C'est tout ce qui compte. Je ferais ce qu'il faut faire, et tu n'as pas le droit d'interférer au delà de ça. Es-tu en train de remettre mon utilité en question ?"

Remus soupira d'exaspération ou ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, mais Harry, voyant la fureur et le désespoir dans les yeux de Severus s'intensifier, l'en empêcha.

"Severus," dit-il doucement, comme s'il essayait de calmer l'une des créatures de Hagrid. "Nous sommes juste là pour vous apporter du soutien. Dites-nous juste ce qu'on peut faire pour vous aider."

Doucement, Severus se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

"Hermione est quelque part, en vie, entre les mains de Lucius Malfoy," dit-il, et le plus terrible était à quel point il paraissait calme en présentant ces faits. Des hurlements ou des pleurs aurait été plus facile à supporter, pensa Harry. "Dites-moi ce qui peut aider contre ça."

Ça n'était pas une question. Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Au cours des jours suivants, Jane nettoya la chambre d'Hermione, le couloir adjoint et tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver d'autre dans le manoir, deux fois par jour. Son travail était sans défaut, son comportement humble et très digne d'un elfe de maison, et Malfoy avait arrêté de la remarquer avant que la nuit ne tombe sur son premier jour en tant que Jinny, l'esclave du Mangemort.

C'était une période horrible. Elle se précipitait à travers la grande maison pour polir une poignée en laiton par ici, dépoussiérer un livre par là, et puis soudainement, elle entendait des cris. Ces cris étaient bon signe, puisqu'ils signifiaient qu'Hermione était encore assez en vie pour les émettre, mais ils étaient vraiment déchirants pour elle, et la nécessité de ne rien faire était pire que ce que Jane avait imaginé.

Mais elle n'avait pas oublié ce qu'Hermione avait toujours dit, et ce que Severus avait répété avec moins de conviction, ainsi elle ne fit rien qui aurait pu risquer le plan. Cependant, quand six jours furent écoulés et que rien ne sortant de l'ordinaire était arrivé, elle jugea que son statut de nouvelle arrivée était terminé et que Lucius Malfoy ne se souviendrait même pas du changement parmi les elfes de maison.

Il partit un peu après le petit déjeuner pour une destination inconnue. Elle avait essayé pendant la semaine de découvrir le plus de choses possibles sur son emploi du temps, mais si Lucius Malfoy gardait des traces écrites, il les avait cachées dans un endroit où les elfes de maison fouineurs ne pourraient pas les trouver, et il n'utilisait jamais un Portoloin qu'elle aurait pu inspecter en quête de traces résiduelles de magie ou de sortilège de localisation.

Cette fois cependant, le craquement net de son transplanage était exactement ce qu'elle avait espéré. Elle attendit pendant quinze minutes tendues - son vieux Maître Sinistrus Snape avait été célèbre pour partir bruyamment avant de revenir en douce dans la maison, pour espionner les elfes de maison ou ou sa femme, elle n'avait jamais su - puis inspecta la maison avec sa magie en quête de tout créature vivante ou de sort de détection. Elle ne trouva rien, à l'exception de la vieille elfe de maison dont elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à découvrir le nom.

Ses jambes étaient légèrement bancales quand elle sortit de la cuisine.

"Je nettoyer la chambre de la sang-de-bourbe maintenant," annonça-elle comme elle l'avait fait chaque jour, et la vieille elfe de maison renifla pour montrer son dégoût envers quelqu'un qui avait encore moins de valeur qu'un elfe de maison, comme elle l'avait fait chaque jour depuis que Jane était arrivée.

Cette fois elle était préparée à ce qui l'attendait dans la chambre nue aux murs blancs, mais elle fut tout de même soulagée quand elle vit que Malfoy avait soigné et lavé Hermione après sa dernière visite. Il ne le faisait pas toujours, préférant parfois la laisser croupir dans le sang et la saleté.

Jane avait obéi à son ordre de ne pas la toucher, et avait en fait fait très attention à ne pas lui montrer son visage puisqu'elle n'était pas certaine d'à quel point Hermione était saine d'esprit ni si elle était capable de cacher des secrets à Malfoy. Mais quand elle avait nettoyé la pièce ces jours là, seule sa discipline l'avait empêchée de se ruer sur Hermione pour la secourir et l'emmener loin de cet horrible lit.

Maintenant qu'elle pouvait réellement le faire, elle eut soudain peur d'être arrivée trop tard.

"Hermione," murmura-elle, et sa voix normale lui sembla étrange après cette semaine à parler un langage de piaillements et de gémissements d'elfe de maison. "Hermione !"

La fille sur le lit ne remua même pas. Malfoy l'avait habillée d'une nuisette de soie blanche qui montrait à quel point elle avait perdu du poids - la peau si pâle qu'elle semblait translucide était vraiment tirée sur ses os qui n'étaient que trop visibles. Même si elle avait été soignée, des cicatrices d'un rouge violent s'entrecroisaient sur ses bras et ses jambes.

"Hermione," siffa une nouvelle fois Jane, et quand la fille ne réagit toujours pas elle atteignit son visage et le gifla. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour les plaisanteries.

"Réveille toi ma fille, ou tu vas rater ta seule chance de sortir de cet enfer !"

La bouche d'Hermione trembla, et Jane retint son souffle, pas sûre de la réaction qu'elle attendait. Lentement, ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Mais ils étaient sauvages et vides et manquaient de l'expression de volonté déterminée que Jane connaissait si bien. Il n'y avait pas de reconnaissance dedans, pas d'intelligence.

Malgré la preuve évidente qu'elle avait devant les yeux, Jane eut soudain le sentiment qu'Hermione n'était pas là du tout, que ce qui la rendait unique, ce qui faisait d'elle une personne, était parti ailleurs. Soudain, Jane ne ressentit que de la pitié pour ce corps vide et abusé, quitté comme un jouet mal aimé et laissé entre les mains de son bourreau.

"C'est moi, Jane," murmura-elle tout en sachant que c'était inutile. Où que soit allé l'esprit d'Hermione, Jane ne pouvait pas l'atteindre de là. Elle se souvint des choses qu'elle avait vues et entendues ces derniers jours et espéra qu'elle s'était enfuie assez loin pour échapper à la torture de Malfoy.

Avec précautions, Jane souleva la tête d'Hermione contre le montant du lit. La fille eut un mouvement de recul comme si elle était effrayée qu'un étranger la touche mais qu'elle était trop faible pour résister.

"Calme toi," murmura Jane. "Hermione, j'ai besoin que tu boives quelque chose pour moi. Ouvre la bouche."

Elle ne réagit pas, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendue. Mais quand Jane tendit la main pour lui ouvrir la bouche, inquiète de la froideur de la peau d'Hermione, elle ne résista pas non plus.

"C'est la goutte du mort vivant," expliqua Jane, pas sûre qu'Hermione comprenne mais sachant que si c'était le cas, elle voudrait autant d'informations que possible. "Ça va te faire dormir."

Elle eut envie de pleurer en voyant la façon dont la tête d'Hermione roula en arrière, comme celle d'une marionnette dont les fils auraient été coupés, eut envie de poursuivre Malfoy et de le tuer pour ce qu'il avait fait à cette femme autrefois si fière. Le fait qu'elle ne le puisse pas, qu'elle doive le laisser en sécurité dans ce manoir incartable pour ne pas risquer leur plan, intensifia sa colère.

"Dors, maintenant," dit-elle, de la voix douce qu'elle n'utilisait qu'avec les enfants et les animaux. "Dors, et quand tu te réveilleras tu seras avec ta famille."

Avec précautions, elle reposa son dos contre le lit, puis elle rouvrit sa bouche et la nettoya pour qu'il ne reste aucune trace de la potion. Elle utilisa un sort d'elfe de maison pour enlever sa signature magique du corps d'Hermione, puis elle nettoya rapidement et efficacement la pièce - un œil et une oreille sur la porte pendant tout ce temps.

Puis, l'attente commença. Alors que Jane s'attardait dans les environs de la chambre d'Hermione, une oreille tendue en quête d'un bruit de transplanage, prétendant donner aux couloirs un coup de nettoyage approfondi, elle se demanda comment Malfoy réagirait quand il reviendrait et qu'il trouverait son précieux jouet mort.

Jane ne s'autorisa pas à s'inquiéter ou à penser à ce qui pourrait mal tourner. Rien de bon n'était jamais venu d'une vision pessimiste, avait-elle bien assez prêché auprès de Severus. Mais malgré son excellente discipline mentale et la détermination avec laquelle elle se concentrait sur cette poignée de porte qui avait besoin d'être polie, malgré le fait qu'elle savait que les choses n'étaient plus entre ses mains, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer.

Le bois froid et dur de sa canne et la puissance de la baguette cachée dedans. Ses yeux, encore plus froids et pourtant remplis d'une inquiétante passion, cette tendresse quand il était près d'Hermione.

Et s'il décidait de _brûler_ son corps ? Et si il refusait de l'enterrer ? La potion imiterait la mort seulement pendant vingt-quatre heures. Si elle était toujours près de lui alors tout serait perdu.

Elle frotta la poignée de porte avec plus de vigueur. Se garder occupée était la clé, et elle resterait occupée, même si cela signifiait nettoyer chaque centimètre carré de ce maudit couloir…

Le crac du transplanage déchira le silence de manière presque douloureuse. Par réflexe, Jane se jeta au sol et commença à polir une section parfaitement propre du carrelage de marbre. Elle l'entendit quitter le hall d'entrée, entendit ses pas alors qu'il tourna à gauche, entendit le claquement de sa canne sur le carrelage alors qu'il passait devant elle.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce de là où elle était accroupie, elle se pencha juste plus bas et pressa la serpillière sur le sol de toutes ses forces.

Il s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Hermione.

Il ouvrit la porte.

Il entra.

Pendant un moment ce fut le silence, juste assez longtemps pour rappeler à Jane que respirer était vraiment essentiel pour les elfes de maison.

Et puis il y eut un rugissement, un son inarticulé de colère et de déception qui fit oublier à Jane toute détermination et discipline mentale. Elle lâcha la serpillière, plongea au sol et se pressa contre le marbre comme s'il pouvait offrir une quelconque protection.

Elle lâcha un drôle de petit gémissement, extrêmement reconnaissante que personne ne puisse la voir dans cet état. Mais même si Severus en personne s'était tenu à côté d'elle, elle n'aurait pas pu s'en empêcher, elle n'aurait pas pu réprimer cette peur qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, faisait de Jane une elfe de maison tout à fait normale.

"ELFE," rugit Malfoy, et après le long moment qu'il fallut à son cerveau pour comprendre, envoyer un ordre à ses jambes et les faire obéir en les menaçant de les priver de sang, Jane se remit sur ses pieds.

Le chemin de la chambre d'Hermione fut plus long que jamais. Quand elle passa le pas de la porte, les épaules voûtées dans un geste instinctif de sauvegarde face à ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté, elle vit Malfoy, debout au milieu de la pièce, le visage pâle de fureur.

Et elle eut le sentiment que depuis la première fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, elle voyait le vrai Malfoy.

La chose qui se cachait derrière les masques, les gants et les robes de soie.

Dans ses bras, il tenait le corps inanimé d'Hermione.

Elle frissonna.

"Que s'est-il passé ici, elfe ?" rugit-il, ayant l'air encore plus dangereux vu de près. "T'as-tu touchée ? Lui as-tu fais quelque chose ?"

"Jinny être une bonne elfe de maison, Maître Malfoy," répondit hâtivement Jane en détournant les yeux. "Jinny nettoyer et entretenir et ne jamais regarder la sang-de-bourbe…"

"Ne l'appelle PAS comme ça !" rugit Malfoy, et malgré la colère, Jane put entendre une véritable détresse. Elle leva les yeux avec étonnement, juste pour voir Malfoy, le Malfoy toujours froid et maître de lui enfouir son visage parfait dans les cheveux d'Hermione Granger.

"Elle était bien plus que ça," murmura-il, et pendant un moment Jane se demanda s'il était devenu fou. "Et elle était à MOI !"

"Je être désolée, Master Malfoy," piailla Jane, seulement pour être interrompue par un sifflement de colère. Elle se voûta un peu plus.

"Ça n'était pas censé arriver," siffla-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur le visage d'Hermione. Une de ses mains parfaitement manucurée se tendit pour toucher tendrement et délicatement la courbe de sa lèvre inférieure. "Je ne t'ai pas autorisée à partir. Tu es à moi."

Jane sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge et elle détourna les yeux, contente que Malfoy ne lui prête pas du tout attention. Elle avait vu Severus toucher la bouche d'Hermione de cette façon, avec autant de tendresse et de révérence qui tenait de l'admiration. Voir la même expression sur le visage de Malfoy, qui l'avait faite crier et supplier, qui l'avait brisée comme un vulgaire jouet et qui pensait que la soigner après était "prendre soin" d'elle lui donnait envie de hurler.

Au lieu de quoi, elle regarda ailleurs, attendant que le douloureux silence se termine.

"Elfe," répéta finalement Malfoy, et quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle put voir que le Mangemort était de retour. Et pourtant ses yeux étaient bordés de rouge, comme s'il les avait frottés, et ses mains étaient tendues quand il la reposa sur le lit.

Il parcourut son corps d'un long regard, s'attardant sur tout ce qu'il avait souillé ces derniers mois, puis il se détourna du corps qui était sa précieuse possession et les épaules se tendirent.

"Il y a un cimetière pas loin d'ici. Enterre-la."


	17. 69 De Profundis

_Bonjour!_

 _J'ai fini de traduire ce chapitre un peu en avance alors le voilà ! Un grand merci pour vos reviews, comme toujours elles me motivent beaucoup !_

 _On commence à arriver à la fin de l'histoire, après ce chapitre il n'en restera plus que 10, dont deux épilogues._

 _Bonne lecture et à mercredi pour la suite._

* * *

69\. De Profundis

Harry rêvait, un rêve plutôt plaisant incluant Draco, le calamar géant et lui-même assis dans un bateau au milieu du grand lac, buvant du thé et mangeant des petits fours, quand soudain des coups bruyants interrompirent leur discussion polie sur les tactiques de Quidditch.

Il fronça les sourcils, se pencha en avant pour approcher son oreille du bois du bateau, et attendit. Les coups recommencèrent. Harry se demanda si c'était les sirènes qui demandaient à faire partie de leur petite réunion, mais quand les coups continuèrent, devenant encore plus insistants qu'avant, il décida qu'il devait se tromper, les sirènes ne lui paraissaient pas être le genre à toquer.

"Harry Potter, réveille-toi et ouvre cette foutue porte ou je vais l'arracher !"

Une voix criait maintenant, et Harry regarda autour de lui en quête d'une porte, à présent complètement dérouté.

Puis, il se réveilla. Il trébucha en direction de la porte de sa chambre, puis fit demi-tour en quête d'un pantalon, puis trébucha de nouveau vers la porte et manqua de se cogner la tête sur la poignée.

Avec précautions, il ouvrit la porte et vit un pâté sombre et flou devant lui. Cela lui fit réaliser qu'il avait oublié de mettre ses lunettes, et donc il se replia pour les trouver sur la table de chevet. En retournant vers la porte, il se rendit compte qu'il était maintenant presque assez réveillé pour marcher sans trébucher.

Il remarqua immédiatement deux choses. Le pâté sur le pas de sa porte pouvait avec l'aide de ses lunettes être identifié comme Jane, l'elfe de maison de Severus. Cela l'intrigua parce qu'il avait entendu qu'elle avait disparu, et aussi parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer pourquoi elle taperait à sa porte à ce qui paraissait être - et c'est la seconde chose qu'il avait remarquée - le milieu de la nuit.

"Oui," réussit-il finalement à dire après un silence inconfortable. Pas la plus éloquente des salutations, mais il n'avait que deux heure de sommeil derrière lui alors qu'il en aurait eu besoin de douze, chose qui était presque devenue normale à présent. Les jours semblaient ne jamais être assez longs pour faire tout ce qu'il y avait à faire.

Jane ne souriait pas, malgré la maladresse digne de Chaplin dont il avait fait montre devant elle. Elle levait juste un sourcil, comme si elle attendait que son cerveau se réveille.

"Viens avec moi," dit-elle ensuite. "Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps."

"Que…" marmonna Harry, se demandant s'il avait raté quelque chose.

"Etant donné l'état dans lequel est Severus en ce moment, il ne me laissera probablement pas repartir, du moins pas sans beaucoup d'agitation," continua Jane, comme si ce qu'elle disait avait un sens. "Par conséquent, c'est à toi de le faire. Appelle cette guérisseuse de l'Ordre, je crois que son nom est Jones. Et va chercher Severus, mais essaie de lui annoncer sans brusquerie, d'accord ?"

"Que…" commença de nouveau Harry, finalement assez réveillé pour participer à la conversation qu'ils étaient visiblement en train d'avoir. Mais avant qu'il puisse finir sa question, ils avaient atteint la salle principale du quartier général.

Et là, allongée sur le canapé, il y avait…

"Hermione ?" murmura-il, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il leva la main pour se pincer mais Jane lui donna une tape avec un mélange d'amusement et d'irritation.

"Oui, Hermione," répondit-elle sèchement. "J'ai fait un peu d'espionnage et je l'ai secourue. Maintenant, écoute attentivement, Potter : Lucius Malfoy croit qu'elle est morte et bientôt tous les autres Mangemorts le croieront aussi. J'ai infiltré son manoir en tant qu'elfe de maison, je lui ai donné la Goutte du mort vivant et je l'ai laissé la trouver. C'est pour ça que je dois y retourner dans une minute, pour ne pas qu'il devienne soupçonneux. Pourras-tu te souvenir de ça ?"

Doucement, comme s'il était dans un rêve, Harry hocha la tête.

Il ne pouvait toujours pas croire qu'Hermione était sur le canapé.

"Elle est vivante ?" demanda-il toujours en murmurant. Sa main bougea, comme s'il voulait la toucher pour se prouver qu'elle était réelle, mais elle retomba inerte contre sa cuisse.

"Oui," répondit Jane avec une impatience grandissante. "Et elle le restera si tu alertes cette guérisseuse. Pour le moment elle est en stase magique, mais elle aura rapidement besoin de soins."

"Elle est toute sale," dit Harry. Quelque part au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était en état de choc, que la sensation froide et dure dans son estomac qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur autre chose que les feuilles et la saleté qui recouvraient le corps d'Hermione n'était pas normael, mais il lui semblait étrangement important qu'elle redevienne propre, plus important que le simple fait qu'elle soit là.

"J'ai d'abord dû l'enterrer," expliqua Jane, ce qui n'avait aucun sens. Puis, son visage guindé et impatient se radoucit un peu, et elle toucha son épaule d'une main compréhensive.

"Elle _est_ vivante, Harry," murmura elle doucement. "Et bien que je ne puisse rien promettre sur son état mental, je _peux_ te promettre qu'elle ne partira plus."

Cette fois, il leva réellement la main pour toucher son visage, doucement, sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre. Sa peau était froide comme la glace et elle ne réagit pas quand il entra en contact avec elle, mais elle était assurément tangible.

Lentement, il sentit le nœud froid de son estomac se dissoudre et faire place à quelque chose d'autre, une joie incrédule qui emplit chaque partie de son corps. Il avait envie de sauter, il avait envie de danser et de chanter. Il avait envie de retomber dans le profond sommeil imperturbable qui l'avait fui depuis qu'elle était partie.

Hermione était en vie !

"Maintenant je dois repartir et nettoyer le marbre de cette maison de fou pendant quelques jours, sinon Malfoy aura des soupçons. Donne ça à la guérisseuse une fois que tu l'auras contactée, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione n'est plus en danger."

Des plis de ton torchon blanc, elle sortit un petit rouleau de parchemin recouvert d'une écriture pointue qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Severus.

Harry acquiesça. "Merci," murmura-il, posant le rouleau précautionneusement sur la table à côté d'Hermione.

"De rien," dit Jane d'une voix piquante. "Bien que je ne puisse pas dire que ça a été une partie de plaisir. Et dit à Severus de ne pas s'inquiéter. J'ai agi comme si j'étais une véritable elfe de maison." Elle sourit sèchement, puis fit de nouveau un geste de la tête vers la cheminée pour lui rappeler la guérisseuse, leva la main dans un remerciement silencieux, et disparut.

Harry pris une longue inspiration.

 _Ne tombe pas dans les pommes maintenant_ , se sermonna-il sévèrement alors qu'il marchait vers la cheminée d'un pas un peu tremblant. _Tu as des choses à faire._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Son martèlement contre la tapisserie magique manquait de dignité, et quand Severus ouvrit après un moment d'attente infini, ses sourcils levés indiquaient à Harry ce qu'il devait pensait de lui - le visage rouge, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc et la surprise.

Harry ne s'en souciait pas. Pas le moindre du monde.

"Severus," cria-il, mais cela apparut plutôt comme un murmure à bout de souffle, "Severus… elle est en vie ! Jane est rentrée et nous a dit… elle s'est infiltrée dans ce manoir incartable et a agi comme une elfe de maison… Je veux dire, elle est une elfe de maison, bien sûr, mais…"

"De quoi diable êtes-vous en train de parler, Potter," gronda Severus, l'irritation transparaissant dans sa voix, teintant pour une fois ses mots d'une émotion. "Essayez d'être cohérent pour une fois !"

Harry pris une grande inspiration, rejeta ses épaules en arrière, et chercha des mots sensés dans la tempête chaotique qui soufflait sur sa raison. Enfin, il les trouva.

"Hermione," dit-il, et il vit Severus pâlir. "Elle est de retour ! Jane l'a secourue de Malfoy. Et… elle est en vie !

Sans une once de sa grâce ou de son étiquette habituelle, Severus le poussa sur le côté et se rua dans le quartier général, ses robes froissées tourbillonnant à la manière usuelle de leur chef des renseignements.

Mais l'écarquillement de ses yeux quand il se tourna vers Harry, n'ayant trouvé aucun signe d'Hermione, démentissait cette impression de maîtrise de soi.

"Où est-elle ?" siffla-il et Harry pointa silencieusement le doigt vers les escaliers qui menaient à diverses chambres privées, la sienne parmi elles. Et celle qu'ils avaient originellement désignée comme celle d'Hermione.

Severus se précipita dans les escaliers, montant les marches quatre à quatre. La porte vola contre le mur avant qu'il ne l'atteigne alors que sa magie échappait à son contrôle, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Harry atteignit la porte une seconde après lui et il vit que Severus n'était pas allé plus loin, il avait juste fait un pas ou deux dans la pièce.

Il fixait la vue devant lui, Hestia Jones, s'activant dans la pièce pour la transformer en chambre d'hôpital, le lit à baldaquin avec les tentures qu'Hermione avait choisies avant de disparaître, et Hermione elle-même, reposant au milieu des draps blancs comme un petit bateau sur l'océan, presque aussi pâle que le tissu qui l'entourait.

Pendant une seconde ou deux, Harry pensa que Severus se briserait et pleurerait. Il cligna rapidement des yeux, et une main s'éleva aveuglément vers son visage, comme pour frotter ses yeux. Son visage vacilla et se transforma d'une façon que Harry n'arrivait pas bien à décrire et ses lèvres s'amincirent. Son corps s'affaissa et il sembla qu'il allait tomber d'un moment à l'autre.

Harry s'était rapproché de lui pour le retenir quand Severus se reprit et se tint soudainement plus droit, les yeux toujours fixés sur Hermione.

Il but la scène comme un homme mourant de soif, but, et but, et pendant qu'il examinait chaque détail, ses yeux allaient doucement des cheveux d'Hermione à ses yeux, à sa bouche son nez et ses lèvres, sur ses mains et sur sa forme générale bien trop maigre, sans aller vers elle mais ayant toujours l'air de venir de recevoir le plus beau cadeau du monde. Alors que Harry le regardait la regarder et tirer de la force de sa simple présence, il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait silencieusement de soulagement devant ce fait.

Lentement, les mains de Severus se détendirent et ses poings se desserrèrent de la position dans laquelle ils étaient bloqués depuis des semaines. Le noir vide de ses yeux regagna en couleur et en richesse.

Hermione était de retour, réalisa finalement Harry dans ce moment de silence qui semblait rediriger le temps vers un endroit qu'il avait pensé perdu depuis longtemps.

Hermione était de retour, et il semblait que Severus aussi.

Quand Severus avança vers le lit, ce fut avec des pas mesurés et contrôlés, et il ne la serra pas dans ses bras comme Harry l'avait fait après qu'Hestia Jones lui avait assuré que c'était sans danger. Il ne sourit pas ni ne parla. Mais la tendresse avec laquelle il tendit le bras pour toucher sa joue pâle avec le dos de sa main droite, juste pendant un instant et si doucement que ça avait dû être comme un souffle d'air pour elle, ce simple geste cria à tous ceux qui avaient des yeux pour voir à quel point cela - elle - comptait pour lui.

"Comment va-elle ?" demanda leur chef des renseignements, et bien que sa voix soit toujours rauque et rouillée, c'était de nouveau la sienne et Harry vit Hestia Jones lever les yeux de surprise.

"Je ne sais pas encore, pas exactement du moins," répondit-elle après un moment. "Elle souffle de malnutrition à l'évidence, et a été largement malmenée, bien qu'il apparaisse que les pires blessures aient été soignées peu après qu'elles aient été infligées, ce qui veut heureusement dire qu'elle ne subira pas de dommages à long terme. Mais je ne peux pas vous dire grand chose sur son état mental avant qu'elle sorte de l'inconscience. Pour l'instant elle est toujours sous la stase induite par la Goutte du mort vivant, et je conseillerais de la laisser comme ça au moins jusqu'à ce que ses blessures physiques soient…"

"Réveillez-la," l'interrompit Severus. "Maintenant."

Hestia Jones blanchit. "Mais… Professeur Snape," protesta-elle. Elle n'avait jamais appelé Severus par son prénom, et l'appeler Monsieur semblait impossible pour elle. "Il serait extrêmement déraisonnable de la réveiller avant que nous ayons terminé de…"

"J'ai dit réveillez-la," répéta fermement Severus.

"Mais…"

"Je pourrais le faire moi-même, vous savez," dit-il doucement, presque sur le ton de la conversation. "Je _suis_ un Maître des Potions."

Harry retint son souffle. Il n'était pas certain de ce qui était en train de se passer, et quelque chose lui dit qu'il serait mieux d'informer Albus Dumbledore de la situation, mais il _connaissait_ ce ton. Severus ne l'utilisait que quand il avait le contrôle de la situation, quand il savait quelque chose de vital que les autres ignoraient, ou quand quelque chose était d'urgente nécessité.

S'il devait faire confiance à quelque chose, c'était au jugement de Severus. Même pendant les dernières semaines, quand ils étaient tous à moitié fous de chagrin, Severus n'avait jamais failli dans son évaluation de la situation, et il ne s'était jamais trompé.

"Faites-le," dit Harry tout aussi doucement. "Il a ses raisons."

 _Ou du moins je l'espère_ , ajouta-il silencieusement quand Severus ne réagit pas à ses mots, ne se souciant même pas de se tourner vers lui. Mais il agissait toujours ainsi quand Hermione était en danger ou blessée, ne se concentrant que sur elle, ne remarquant rien d'autre autour de lui. Harry se souvenait de la façon dont il avait jeté Remus contre le mur quand il avait essayé de s'interposer, et il décida qu'être ignoré n'était pas le pire qui pouvait arriver.

"Je pense que nous devrions au moins informer Albus." Hestia Jones semblait apparemment déterminée à défendre ce qu'elle pensait être les besoins de sa patiente.

"Faites-le." Bien qu'il ait souvent joué le rôle de leader ces dernières semaines, Harry était toujours surpris quand ses ordres étaient suivis. Il s'était à moitié attendu à ce qu'elle proteste, mais à la place, Hestia Jones regarda une fois de plus le visage de Severus, puis celui de Harry et acquiesça, marchant jusqu'à une petite table qu'elle avait déjà recouverte de potions et elle en sélectionna une.

"Il lui faudra quelques minutes pour se réveiller," dit-elle doucement en ouvrant la bouche d'Hermione, tapotant précautionneusement le flacon pour le faire couler dans la gorge de sa patiente dans un petit bruit de ruissellement pendant que de l'autre main elle lançait un sort pour faire avaler Hermione.

"Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps il va lui falloir pour être consciente de son environnement. Après les choses qu'elle a vécues…"

"Nous savons parfaitement ce qu'il lui est arrivé," l'interrompit Harry, surpris d'entendre sa voix si posée, un peu comme celle de Dumbledore. "Merci."

La guérisseuse souffla, secoua la tête pour montrer son agacement, et retourna à ses charmes de diagnostic.

Pendant quelque minutes rien ne se passa. Silencieusement, Severus s'éloigna du lit jusqu'à se tenir dans l'ombre de ses rideaux, invisible à quiconque n'examinerait pas attentivement la pièce. Harry se demanda pourquoi pendant un instant, puisqu'il avait imaginé que Severus voudrait être près d'Hermione quand elle se réveillerait, mais l'excitation et l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait l'empêchèrent de se concentrer sur la question bien longtemps.

Il ressentait un étrange mélange d'horreur et d'espoir, une tension qui lui donnait envie de se balancer d'une jambe à l'autre ou de sauter sur place. Il n'avait pas été aussi excité depuis son premier vrai Noël où il savait que des cadeaux l'attendaient, ni aussi effrayé depuis qu'il avait été confronté à Voldemort en cinquième année.

Se réveillerait-elle ? Le reconnaîtrait-elle ? Serait-elle capable de leur parler ? Ou serait-elle… Mais non, ça n'était pas une pensée à avoir pour l'instant. Hermione était forte, elle s'en tirerait comme elle s'en était toujours tirée dans les épreuves que la vie avait placées devant elle. Il l'avait vu se relever et se battre comme si rien n'était arrivé seulement quelques heures après qu'elle ait été presque morte. Elle s'en sortirait et passerait à autre chose, il en était certain…

Il y eut un bruit, trop faible pour être entendu, et un minuscule mouvement des cils sur sa peau, et les yeux d'Hermione furent ouverts.

Le souffle d'Harry se coupa alors qu'il fixait l'amie qu'il avait cru perdue pour toujours, l'amie qu'il savait maintenant être de retour près de lui, en sécurité dans son lit et finalement réveillée.

Ses yeux volèrent vers Severus, qui resta caché dans l'ombre, le visage figé et indéchiffrable, puis revinrent sur l'objet de leur attention.

"Hermione ?" murmura-il, se sentant stupide et maladroit, et pas certain de ce qu'il fallait faire. "Est-ce que tu m'entends ?"

Il n'y eut pas de réaction. Elle ne cligna même pas des yeux, qui regardaient fixement la canopée de son lit sans la voir, elle ne fit aucun geste dans sa direction.

"Hermione ?"

Rien. Et dans le silence qui envahit la pièce et les pris tous en otage, la terrible horreur d'Harry s'intensifia, encore et encore, et surpassa tous les autres sentiments.

"Miss Granger," tenta Hestia Jones. "Vous êtes de retour à Poudlard, saine et sauve. J'ai soigné vos blessures les plus graves et je suis confiante sur le fait que vous vous rétablirez complètement. Savez-vous qui nous sommes ?"

Rien. Et Harry eut envie de hurler alors que son espoir se changeait en cendre s'éparpillant dans la pièce. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Ce corps figé et silencieux ne pouvait pas être sa belle et fière amie. Elle ne pouvait pas être perdue. Pas comme ça. Pas quand ils venaient de la retrouver.

"Hermione," murmura-il, marchant doucement vers le lit en prenant garde à être dans son champ de vision avant de se baisser pour se retrouver à son chevet. "C'est moi, Harry. Peux-tu m'entendre ? Si tu peux, fais moi un signe, s'il te plait."

Doucement, il tendit la main pour toucher son bras, pour montrer qu'il était à ses côtés, et parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre devant cette Hermione catatonique. Sa peau était froide et sèche au toucher, si différente du toucher doux et sain dont il se souvenait, et il eut un petit gémissement de tristesse qui cessa brutalement quand il sentit ses muscle bouger sous sa main.

Avait-elle frissonné ? Ses yeux s'étaient-ils tournés vers lui ?

Puis, plus vite que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, plus vite que ce qu'il avait imaginé, la réaction vint.

Mais ça n'était pas celle qu'il attendait.

Ses yeux s'écarquillant soudain et son visage se tordant dans une grimace d'horreur, Hermione hurla, le cri aigü et désespéré d'un animal en souffrance.

Elle fuit son contact comme s'il l'avait brûlée, et en atteignant le bord du lit elle se jeta par dessus et se retrouva par terre. Sa fuite paniquée, à moitié en rampant, à moitié en courant, continua jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne un des coins de la pièce, où elle se recroquevilla en boule, des cris de peur et de douleur s'échappant toujours de sa gorge.

"Hermione !" Harry était assez choqué pour oublier toute prudence, et seule la main ferme d'Hestia Jones l'empêcha de se précipiter vers elle. "C'est moi ! Harry ! Il ne faut pas avoir peur !"

Hermione ne fit que gémir et cacher son visage derrière un rideau de mèches sales. Doucement, il avança lentement vers elle, accroupi pour ne pas qu'elle le perçoive comme une menace.

 _Je la traite comme un animal_ , pensa-il, horrifié du tournant que la situation avait prise. _Elle est la sorcière la plus brillante que je connaisse et je la traite comme un chien blessé !_

Mais la façon font elle se débattit violemment, la façon dont elle hurla quand il se trouva trop proche, de façon perçante et bien trop forte, ne laissait voir aucune trace de son intelligence ou de sa maîtrise d'elle-même.

Après quelques minutes de panique et de cris qui les déchirèrent, Harry abandonna l'idée de s'approcher d'elle. Il recula sur ses genoux et essaya de la calmer avec le son de sa voix, lui racontant des histoires sur le temps où ils étaient ensemble, répétant le nom de ceux qu'elle aimait et chérissait.

Rien n'aida. Rien ne provoqua une réaction autre que de la peur ou de la violence. Et alors qu'Harry s'asseyait en face d'elle, lui racontant des histoires à propos de trolls des montagnes dans les toilettes ou de chiens à trois têtes, les derniers vestiges de son espoir s'évaporèrent.

Elle ne se comportait plus comme un être humain. Elle ne se comportait même plus comme si elle se souvenait qu'elle avait été humaine, capable de parler et de faire de la magie. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était se défendre de la manière la plus primaire, emprisonnée dans sa peur qui semblait éternelle, loin de leur atteinte.

Ils essayèrent tout ce qu'ils purent les heures suivantes. Harry avait quitté la pièce pendant un court instant pour aller prévenir les autres du retour d'Hermione, mais ni Dumbledore ni Draco ne purent provoquer une réaction autre que la panique sauvage dont Hermione faisait montre.

Elle gémissait pour elle même comme un animal blessé. Les efforts pour se rapprocher d'elle menaient seulement à des cris effrayés qui semblaient être son seul moyen de communication, ou, dans le cas de Draco, un grondement très bas et menaçant qui ne semblait pas venir d'une gorge humaine.

À la fin de l'heure, Harry et Draco étaient tous les deux au bord des larmes, et Severus avait toujours pas bougé de l'endroit où il s'était posté, comme s'il n'avait rien à voir avec cette affaire.

"C'est inutile, Mr Potter," lui dit finalement Hestia Jones. "Elle ne vous reconnaîtra pas. J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne puisse reconnaître personne pour le moment."

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?" s'exclama Harry, mais ce fut Severus qui répondit à cette question. S'éloignant finalement du mur, il avança vers Hermione, ses yeux froids et indéchiffrables balayant son corps et son visage tordu avant de se détourner et de rencontrer le regard désespéré de Harry.

"C'est exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais," dit-il d'une voix neutre. "Il ne reste rien de son esprit."

Et il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Que voulez-vous dire par il ne reste rien de son esprit ?" demanda Harry, mi énervé, mi désespéré, quand il réussit à coincer le chef des renseignements cinq heures plus tard.

Severus leva à peine les yeux du chaudron devant lui, ses mains bougeant la cuillère dans une danse intrigante et le visage figé dans le masque de pierre qu'il portait toujours quand il était concentré.

"Comment pouvez-vous dire ça d'elle ? Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce dont elle a souffert pendant les derniers mois. Peut-être qu'elle a juste besoin de temps, ou…"

"Ce n'est pas à propos de son état mental, Harry," aboya Severus, ses yeux quittant finalement le chaudron. "Et j'apprécierais que vous me laissiez travailler. C'est plus important que les bavardages larmoyants de notre Garçon-Qui-Se-Demande."

Quelque mois auparavant, ce commentaire aurait piqué Harry au vif et il serait parti avec colère. Mais ils n'avaient pas traversé tout ça ensemble à l'époque. Il n'avait pas vu Severus se tenir impuissant au milieu du quartier général comme un enfant perdu. Il n'avait pas contribué à envoyer sa meilleure amie à la mort.

"Oh non, vous n'y pensez pas," grogna-il. "Je veux savoir de quoi vous parliez, et je veux que vous me l'expliquiez avec autant de détails que nécessaire. Sinon je vais amener tout l'Ordre ici et laisser Molly Weasley vous tirer les vers du nez."

Severus le regarda comme il ne l'avait pas regardé depuis près d'un an. Il ouvrit la bouche, probablement pour s'embarquer dans une suite d'insultes des plus créatives, mais Harry leva un sourcil dans un challenge silencieux, et la bouche de Severus se referma avec un claquement.

Harry se souvint trop tard d'où il avait copié cette expression. Ça avait été la façon silencieuse d'Hermione de dire à Severus qu'il agissait comme un idiot.

"J'ai besoin de cinq minutes pour terminer ça," annonça-il finalement d'une voix plate. "Et j'ai besoin de me concentrer."

Harry acquiesça, acceptant les mots du chef des renseignements comme un compromis, et il marcha jusqu'au fond du laboratoire en prenant garde à ne rien toucher.

C'est seulement maintenant qu'il en était réduit à regarder silencieusement qu'il remarqua réellement les changements chez Severus. Alors que son dos était aussi raide d'un balai et que ses épaules étaient tendues d'une façon qui devait lui provoquer de perpétuelles migraines, alors que son visage affichait toujours l'expression menaçante qui était sa seconde nature en ce moment, il y avait quelque chose de nouveau - ou plutôt d'ancien - dans sa façon de bouger.

 _Il a l'air de nouveau vivant_ , remarqua Harry avec un sursaut, et cette pensée lui donna la force de rester silencieux pendant l'éternité que représentait cinq minutes de fabrication de potion.

"Ça doit reposer pendant 20h maintenant," annonça finalement Severus et Harry sauta sur ses pieds. Il restèrent cependant silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient redescendus à la bibliothèque, où Severus leur versa à tous les deux un thé, avec une quantité généreuse de sucre dedans.

 _Alors il vit sur ses dernières réserves autant que moi_ , pensa Harry, se souvenant que Severus ne mettait jamais de sucre dans son thé en temps normal. _Je me demande quand il a dormi pour la dernière fois._

"Vous vous souvenez de la première leçon d'Occlumencie que nous avions eu avec Hermione," commença Severus, formulant ses mots non pas comme une question mais comme un simple fait. Harry hocha néanmoins la tête.

"Dans l'optique de simplifier la visualisation technique pour vous, Hermione vous a montré son esprit, ainsi que ses quelques niveaux de sécurité."

Une autre déclaration de Severus, un autre hochement de tête de Harry.

"Vous souvenez-vous de la trappe qu'elle vous a montré ?"

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Oui," répondit-il doucement. "Je pense que oui. Elle était sous la pièce principale de son palais des souvenirs. Elle l'avait appelée sa "dernière retraite" ou quelque chose comme ça, je crois."

Cette fois le hochement de tête vint de Severus. "Et c'est exactement ce que c'est. Un endroit où rien de l'extérieur ne peut l'atteindre, une fois que la porte est scellée de l'intérieur. Vous voyez, chaque espion se prépare à la possibilité d'être attrapé vivant." Il avala sa salive, et son visage se figea comme une pierre le temps d'un battement de cils.

"Hermione ne pouvait pas utiliser l'Oubliettes programmé qui protège tes secrets pour des raisons évidentes," continua-il ensuite. "Et aussi fortifié que son esprit l'était, elle a toujours su qu'elle ne serait pas capable de faire face à une combinaison d'attaque physique et mentale pendant très longtemps."

Il avala une nouvelle fois sa salive puis il tendit une main assurée pour attraper sa tasse de thé. "Personne ne le peut. C'est pourquoi elle s'est entraînée à développer la capacité de détruire son propre esprit."

Les mains de Harry se mirent à trembler, et du thé se renversa sur ses doigts, les brûlant légèrement. Quelque part, la sensation de chaleur l'encra dans le monde réel, gardant une distance de sécurité entre lui et le concept de la destruction une oeuvre d'art telle que l'esprit d'Hermione.

"Alors c'est cela dont vous voulez parler quand vous dires qu'il ne reste rien d'elle. Elle… s'est détruite ? Complètement ?"

"Non. Pas complètement," dit Severus, une sinistre satisfaction dans la voix. "Ou du moins c'est ce que j'espère. Le procédé dont je parle détruit tout ce que vous avez vu dans son esprit, les fortifications, les jardins, la maison. Mais une étincelle de son être, le simple concept de la personne qu'est Hermione, devrait être caché en sécurité derrière la trappe. _Si_ elle a eu le temps de faire ça correctement, c'est le cas."

"Mais elle nous a vu et nous lui avons parlé," protesta Harry. "Pourquoi n'est elle pas sortie s'il reste quelque chose d'elle ?"

"Non, elle ne sortirait pas. Parce qu'elle ne peut _pas_ sortir. La décision, une fois prise, est irréversible. Une fois scellée, la trappe ne peut pas être repérée ou trouvée depuis l'extérieur, mais elle ne peut pas non plus être ouverte de l'intérieur. Et même si c'était possible, il n'y aurait nulle par pour elle où aller. Le reste de son esprit est parti. Hermione, excepté ce petit reste d'elle caché, est moins qu'un animal, réagissant par pur instinct incapable de retrouver les souvenir, les capacités ou les émotions qu'elle avait avant, parce que même ça pouvait mettre sa mission en danger. D'habitude, les espions préfèrent se tuer plutôt que d'opter pour cette solution, mais cette possibilité ne lui a surement pas été offerte, ce pour quoi je suis infiniment reconnaissant."

"Vous êtes reconnaissant ?" murmura Harry, pas sûr de comment formuler les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. "Mais que… Je veux dire… Si elle n'est rien de plus que ce que nous avons vu tout à l'heure, ne serait-ce pas mieux si…" Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à céder au cliché de la mort qui est une bénédiction, mais l'expression de Severus lui indiqua qu'il avait compris.

Le chef des renseignements ne répondit pas avant un long moment, son pouce traçant silencieusement le contour du motif de sa tasse de thé et les yeux perdus dans le vague.

"Normalement ça serait mieux," dit-il ensuite, absolument neutre. "Mais normalement, personne n'aurait développé une potion qui pourrait inverser le procédé."

Le thé laissa une trace sombre sur la table alors que Harry posait sa tasse avec force. Il ne s'en soucia guère.

"Vous pouvez la ramener ?" murmura-il, puis, alors qu'il prenait l'entière mesure de ce que Severus avait dit : "Mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit tout de suite ? Il y a des gens qui pleurent pour elle à cet instant, et vous restez là assis à boire du thé en gardant le secret ?"

Severus soupira, ferma les yeux un instant et pinça l'arrête de son nez. Il avait l'air exténué.

"Je ne sais pas." Lui aussi murmurait. " _J'espère_ que je peux la ramener, mais la potion est expérimentale, et ça n'a jamais été fait auparavant. Même si ça peut déverrouiller sa trappe, nous ne pouvons pas être certains qu'elle retrouvera complètement sa personnalité. Ça devait être possible, mais les chances sont aussi grandes que je ne fasse qu'empirer les choses."

Harry fit un bruit amer avec l'arrière de sa gorge. "Comment ça pourrait être pire ?" demanda-il, se souvenant de la chose sauvage piégée dans le corps de son amie, folle de peur et de douleur.

"Elle pourrait mourir," répondit Severus sans ménagement, les yeux plongés dans les profondeurs de sa tasse de thé. "Ou elle pourrait retrouver ce qu'elle avait avant, mais seulement une petite partie, pas assez pour de nouveau contrôler son corps et son esprit, mais assez pour savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé, ou ce qu'elle a perdu."

Avec précaution, il posa sa tasse et leva les yeux vers Harry, rencontrant son regard. Un frisson courut le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry alors qu'il regardait dans ces sombres abîmes, pour une fois pas voilés ou cachés derrière des myriades de masques, mais ouverts et terriblement sincères.

"Pour l'instant elle est inconsciente. La part d'elle qui est Hermione ne ressent aucune douleur, aucun chagrin," murmura Severus, dont la douleur était trop profonde pour être traduite en paroles, et Harry eut envie de pleurer devant ce qu'il vit dans ses yeux, de prêter ses propres larmes à une âme qui était partie trop loin pour ce genre de peine. "Et je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de lui prendre cette unique consolation. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit."


	18. 70 Ne t'enorgueillis point, ô Mort

70\. Ne t'enorgueillis point, ô Mort

Au moins, elle ne souffrait plus.

C'étaient les mots que se répétait Severus encore et encore au cours de cette terrible heure dans sa chambre de malade, ce qu'il se martelait intérieurement jusqu'à ce que même son cœur en soit persuadé.

Quoi qu'il soit arrivé, elle ne souffrait plus. Et même si ce corps, cette coquille vide, avait peu de choses en commun avec la Hermione qu'il aimait et dont l'absence le déchirait à chaque seconde, au moins il avait cela maintenant, il pouvait la toucher, la voir.

Il pouvait la protéger de nouvelles blessures. Il pouvait tenir Lucius Malfoy à distance d'elle.

Il avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas dès le moment où il l'avait vue, il avait su avant même de toucher son visage, avant que ses yeux ne s'ouvrent. Il manquait quelque chose… une étincelle peut-être, cette flamme qui la rendait unique.

Il avait dû s'en assurer, bien sûr, c'était pourquoi il avait demandé à la guérisseuse de la réveiller, mais tout ce qu'il avait vu, tout ce qu'il avait observé depuis sa cachette dans l'ombre n'avait fait que confirmer ses doutes initiaux.

Cette… cette chose rampante, hurlante et gémissante n'était pas sa Hermione. Elle était vide, comme une maison inhabitée, vidée de tout ce qui la rendait attractive. Cela ne le concernait pas.

Et pourtant… pourtant son être entier s'était langui de la toucher, ses mains et ses bras l'avaient démangé tant il avait eu envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de faire partir la douleur, et son cœur avait été meurtri à la vue de ses beaux yeux, ses beaux cheveux, ses lèvres… mais ça n'était pas sa Hermione.

 _Tu es un scientifique,_ s'était-il fermement sermonné. _C'est un cas d'étude, pas l'amour de ta vie, un cas intéressant que tu dois étudier attentivement._

Mais tout ce qu'il avait eu envie de faire était la prendre dans ses bras et la ramener dans ses appartement, la maison d'Hermione, de quitter cette pièce et de fuir la présence de cette coquille qui la lui rappelait tant…

Il avait été fort. Un bon scientifique. Un chef des renseignements. Et il avait réprimé ses pensées et ses émotions jusqu'à ce qu'il regagne ses appartements, où personne ne pourrait l'entendre.

Et il s'était mis au travail.

Il avait retrouvé ses notes sur la potion expérimentale, ces informations qu'il avait commencé à collecter quand Voldemort avait retrouvé son corps trois ans auparavant, parce qu'il s'était attendu à sa trahison et à sa torture. Avec le temps, il avait cessé de travailler dessus, tout comme il avait arrêté de travailler sur de nombreux projets pour lesquels il n'avait pas trouvé le temps et la force.

Seule l'arrivée d'Hermione dans sa vie avait rendu à ce projet sa nécessité. Alors qu'il avait accepté sa propre mort ou son emprisonnement dans les cachots de son esprit il y a des années, la pensée d'Hermione coincée sous sa trappe l'avait peiné bien avant qu'ils deviennent amis ou amants.

Ces dernières semaines, il avait passé chaque heure de libre dessus, avait consacré ses nuits d'insomnies à expérimenter et ses jours sans repos à faire des recherches. Il avait concocté et testé et concocté, et voilà qu'il semblait que son travail ait été plus qu'un vain effort pour garder une petite étincelle d'espoir en lui.

Voilà qu'il semblait que cela pourrait sauver la vie d'Hermione.

Mais il y avait aussi ses doutes, des doutes qui n'avaient fait qu'augmenter pendant la fabrication de sa potion, qui avaient montré leur vilaine tête et été nourris par la discussion avec Harry.

Au moins elle ne souffrait plus. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de changer ce fait, d'éloigner cette dernière pensée réconfortante de lui, d'eux tous.

Mais pourrait-il vivre en sachant qu'il lui restait une dernière chance, un espoir de guérison qu'il aurait écarté sans même l'essayer ? Pourrait il continuer à vivre en sachant que son corps était recroquevillé sur lui même dans ce lit froid, son âme et son essence cachées dans ce trou qu'elle ne pouvait pas trouver elle-même ?

Pouvait-il la laisser là, dans les ténèbres, attendant que sa chair meure, juste parce qu'il avait été trop effrayé pour risquer quoi que ce soit ?

Les autres pensaient qu'il devrait lui donner le traitement. En fait, ils semblaient incapables de voir le problème. À la manière typique des Gryffondor, ils voyaient une ouverture et y fonçaient tête baissée.

Mais ils ne prenaient en compte que ce qu' _ils_ voulaient, ce dont _ils_ avaient besoin. Severus par contre, malgré ses propres envies et ses propres peurs, se préoccupait de choses bien plus complexes.

Que voudrait- _elle_?

Elle avait voulu la paix. Pour le silence et la tranquillité, pour reposer son corps et son esprit et pour explorer les possibilités de la vie.

Comment pouvait-il espérer lui offrir cela ?

Brusquement, Severus se libéra de ces pensées dépressives. Il était pathétique !

Il était là, à se cacher sans ses appartements et à tergiverser devant une potion achevée qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider à utiliser, alors qu'Hermione reposait à quelques pas de lui seulement.

Il murmura une incantation, tourbillonna dans la pièce, descendit les escaliers et passa à travers la tapisserie avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se poser plus de questions ou de continuer à s'inquiéter.

Le quartier général était éteint, et dans la chambre d'Hermione seule une bougie magique était allumée à son chevet. Severus ferma la porte de la chambre de Harry, en face de celle d'Hermione, prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller. Apparemment le Garçon-Qui-se-Pose-Des-Questions l'avait laissée ouverte pour garder un œil sur son amie, mais le bruit de ses ronflements indiquait qu'il était peu probable qu'il réagisse à quelque chose qui aurait une ampleur inférieure à celle d'un séisme.

Il ferma la porte de la chambre d'Hermione derrière lui également, et se tint en silence pendant un instant, comme il l'avait fait le matin même. Hermione était de nouveau endormie; après leur efforts infructueux pour réussir à l'atteindre, la guérisseuse Jones l'avait plongée dans un coma magique qui aiderait à soigner ses blessures et qui lui permettrait de reprendre des forces. Elle avait réellement l'espoir que cela ferait revenir quelques souvenirs et capacités mentales qu'elle avait perdus, mais Severus savait que c'était un espoir vain. Il avait, après tout, étudié de près le processus qu'elle avait utilisé, de plus près que n'importe quel autre membre de l'Ordre.

Il pouffa, un son qui s'évanouit dans la pénombre. Et une fois de plus, son passé faisait de lui un complice des actions d'Hermione, et leur ennemi commun faisait de lui le seul qui avait la capacité de comprendre, celui qui pouvait espérer faire une différence.

Elle avait l'air paisible alors qu'elle reposait là, habillée d'un pyjama blanc et recouverte d'une couverture rouge - Severus se souvenait l'avoir vue dans sa chambre de Préfète-en-Chef - mais même avec son visage apaisé par le sommeil et ses yeux clos, Severus voyait qu'il manquait quelque chose, quelque chose qui l'avait rendue vivante avant. La Hermione qu'il avait connue était toujours en train de réfléchir, même dans son sommeil.

Une chaise était placée à côté du lit. Il semblait que quelqu'un s'était assit à côté d'elle - probablement Harry, puisque Draco n'avait toujours pas digéré sa culpabilité et sa douleur.

Il s'assit et pris sa main, son pouce caressant automatiquement sa paume de la façon apaisante qu'elle appréciait tant. Peut-être qu'il pourrait finalement trouver du repos ici, dans sa chambre sombre et silencieuse, à ses côtés, un peu de repos et les réponses qu'il recherchait désespérément.

Leurs conversations lui manquaient. La façon dont elle allait toujours droit au cœur du problème lui manquait, la façon dont elle l'avait compris mieux que lui-même.

Il manquait de quelqu'un qui partageait ses souvenirs et son passé. Elle lui manquait en tant qu'amante, quelqu'un qui le serrait dans ses bras et l'embrassait, mais il manquait de bien plus que ça.

Elle lui manquait en tant que partenaire, quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait se battre, tant physiquement que verbalement. Elle lui manquait en tant que la part de lui même qui pouvait lire ses pensées et finir ses phrases, qui pouvait ajouter des petits détails à un plan pour le rendre unique.

Sa meilleure amie lui manquait.

"Te souviens-tu," murmura-il dans la pénombre qui les entourait, bien ancré par la sensation de sa petite main dans la sienne. "Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois ? Je ne pouvais pas te supporter, toi et ta droiture et tes questions sans fin et tes dents trop longues ?"

Il rit doucement, trouvant toujours difficile à croire que sa Hermione ait été un jour si petite, anxieuse et effrayée.

"Et te souviens-tu," continua-il, son visage s'adoucissant et sa voix se faisant plus hachée. "Après que j'aie su ce que tu avais fait - ces premières semaines, quand je t'ai haie et que tu étais si seule et si effrayée… Et pourtant tu n'as jamais abandonné. Tu m'as combattu de toutes tes forces, et tu as tracé ton chemin à travers tout ce que je t'ai fais subir.

"Et notre trêve… notre pacte," dit-il, serrant sa main pendant un moment, presque capable d'imaginer qu'elle le serrait en retour. "Le petit mur de livres que tu avait dressé autour de ton fauteuil. Ta prudence et ton indépendance…"

Il rit encore, mais son rire se transforma presque en sanglot alors qu'il se souvenait de leur Noël ensemble, où elle s'était endormie sur son épaule pour la première fois et où cette petite chose qu'il avait classée comme peu importante quelques mois avant était devenue soudainement capitale pour lui.

"Te souviens-tu comment nous avons comploté et comment nous avons combattu ? Comment nous nous sommes débarrassé de McNair et comment nous avons manipulé l'esprit de Dougall ensemble ? Nous avons combattu tout ce qui s'est dressé devant nous, même l'Ordre."

Il sourit de nouveau. "Nous avons toujours vaincu. À chaque fois. Ne change pas ce fait Hermione. Ne change jamais ça."

Alors qu'il était assis au chevet de son corps inanimé, les restes en lambeaux que son âme avait abandonnés, il vit son visage une nouvelle fois, dansant dans la pénombre, caressant sa main de son pouce. "Je ne sais pas comment. Tu m'as appris tellement plus que ce que je n'aie jamais pu t'enseigner. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Cette victoire ne voudrait rien dire sans toi."

La chaleur d'Hermione contre sa peau, son souffle dans ses oreilles, il réalisa soudain qu'il ne se posait pas la bonne question depuis le début.

Il n'était pas question de la guerre et de la volonté d'Hermione de la gagner. Il n'était pas question de ses amis et leur espoir, ou le futur brillant qui l'attendait dans le monde sorcier.

Il n'était même pas question de ce dont elle avait envie ou besoin, ou de ce qu'elle aurait voulu pour elle-même, bien qu'il ne puisse le perdre de vue à aucun moment.

S'il était juste honnête avec lui même, honnête comme il pouvait l'être ici, seul avec elle dans la pénombre, il n'était question que de lui, et de lui seul.

Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait, dont il avait besoin autant que de respirer.

Il voulait Hermione. Il avait besoin d'Hermione.

Et bien qu'il se soit refusé le plaisir et la joie pendant une période bien plus longue que ce qu'elle n'avait vécu, bien qu'il se soit pensé habitué à cette semi-existence dans l'ombre, il ne voulait plus de ça à présent.

Il la voulait. Il voulait une vie avec elle.

" _Tu m'as dit une fois que ta vie m'appartenait._ " Les mots de sa lettre lui revinrent en mémoire. " _Je la réclame maintenant. Vis-la._ "

Mais il ne pouvait pas la vivre sans elle. Et peut-être que, quand tout le reste lui avait été arraché, quand il ne restait plus que son cœur et les ténèbres, la chose qui restait était cet égoïsme Serpentard et son amour pour elle, et la conscience qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'il mette fin à ses jours.

Elle avait été prête à mourir pour lui afin de mettre fin à ses souffrances, et à l'époque il n'avait pas voulu de son sacrifice. Mais cette fois, pensa-il dans la pénombre, cette fois il le voulait, cette fois il en avait besoin. Cette fois il demanderait son sacrifice. Cette fois elle devrait vivre pour mettre fin à ses souffrances.

"Te souviens-tu Hermione," murmura-il, les larmes brûlant ses yeux et sa gorge, " Ce que je t'ai dit une nuit ? Que nous dormirions ensemble en paix et en sécurité, et que nous écouterions les oiseaux chanter le matin ? Qu'il n'y aurait plus besoin de se cacher, plus de douleur, plus de peur, plus de guerre pour se dresser entre nous ? Cela peut toujours arriver, Hermione. Cela peut encore devenir réel. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est te battre, être forte et te réveiller."

Lentement, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle avait le même goût que dans ses souvenirs, de douceur et de piment et de sommeil paisible, et il ferma les yeux un instant, s'autorisant le luxe d'imaginer que tout allait bien.

"Ne me laisse pas. Et j'espère que tu me pardonnera pour ce que je m'apprête à faire."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le hibou de Severus trouva Harry à la table du petit déjeuner, où il lorgnait sont porridge avec peu d'enthousiasme.

C'était tellement frustrant. Elle était de retour et en vie, chose qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer, et pourtant elle n'était pas vraiment de retour, Severus était toujours malheureux, et Draco se punissait en restant enfermé dans les cachots.

Mais le message fit s'envoler sa frustration pour laisser place à une excitation à couper le souffle.

 _J'ai décidé de prendre le risque_ , disait l'écriture pointue du chef des renseignements. _Rassemblez Albus et Draco et retrouvez-moi dans sa chambre dans dix minutes._

Harry courut dans les couloirs de Poudlard, content qu'il n'y ait pas de première année dans le château qu'il aurait pu bousculer.

Il arriva comme une tempête dans les appartements de Draco et ensemble ils filèrent jusqu'au bureau du Directeur. Moins de dix minutes étaient passées quand ils arrivèrent à la chambre d'Hermione mais Severus était déjà là, debout près d'une petite table sur laquelle trônait un chaudron, réchauffant doucement la potion qui déciderait du sort d'Hermione.

Là encore, le chef des renseignements avait l'air différent de la nuit précédente, comme s'il avait franchi une nouvelle étape du long procédé du retour de sa personnalité. Harry se demanda ce qui l'avait décidé à prendre le risque, et il se souvint que la chambre de la porte d'Hermione, qu'il avait laissée ouverte la nuit dernière, était fermée au matin.

Severus leva les yeux de la potion, puis, bien que son visage ne changea pas quand il regarda Hermione, Harry crut voir un léger adoucissement dans ses yeux noirs.

"La potion est prête," dit-il doucement.

Silencieusement ils se rassemblèrent autour du lit alors que Severus versait la potion dans une bouteille.

"Ne vous approchez pas trop," les avertit-il, la tension qu'il devait ressentir totalement absente de sa voix. "Elle pourrait se réveiller, et si elle se sent acculée elle pourrait de nouveau paniquer."

Avec précaution, il porta le goulot à ses lèvres et versa le contenu dans sa bouche. Hestia Jones la fit avaler à l'aide d'un sort et le liquide vert foncé disparut.

"Ne me dérangez pas pendant les prochaines minutes, peu importe ce qu'il se passe," murmura Severus, les yeux fixés sur son visage comme si le monde n'existait plus.

Harry pouvait voir que sa mâchoire était serrée et que ses lèvres étaient tendues par la concentration, mais sa respiration était profonde et régulière et ses mains ne tremblaient pas alors qu'il prenait son visage entre elles et le gardait dans cette position.

"À tout moment maintenant…" murmura-il comme pour lui même, mais malgré cet avertissement, Harry sursauta presque quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, les pupilles si dilatées que ses yeux apparaissaient noirs.

Elle gémit, une réaction au choc de soudain être touchée, et ses bras se débattirent contre le couvre-lit. Pourtant, Severus garda son visage dans une prise solide et se baissa plus près d'elle jusqu'à ce que son nez touche presque le sien.

Alors, toute expression quitta son visage et les lèvres se relâchèrent. Hermione cessa de se battre contre sa proximité et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un son doux et étouffé.

Une expression proche de la douleur passa sur le visage de Severus pendant un instant, et Harry se demanda ce qu'il voyait. Severus avait été tellement plus habitué aux paysages de l'esprit d'Hermione que Harry, mais même pour lui l'idée de voir ce jardin parfait et ces belles constructions détruits était douloureuse. Il se demanda s'il restait quelque chose pour attester de ce qui était arrivé, des ruines ou des arbres morts, ou si Hermione avait érigé des bâtiments pour héberger sa folie à la place, pour tromper un Legilimens qui entrerait dans son esprit.

Harry se souvint de ce que Severus lui avait dit à propos du procédé qu'il avait mis au point pour aider Hermione, et alors qu'il se remémorait cela, il essaya d'imaginer ce que Severus faisait, comment il manipulait avec adresse les mécanismes de son esprit.

Bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de la façon dont elle fonctionnait, la potion faciliterait l'entrée de Severus dans son esprit et l'ouverture de la trappe. Elle agirait comme un fertilisant sur son esprit, avait-il expliqué à Harry, encourageant la croissance de nouvelles structures et la reconstruction des anciennes, comme de l'eau chaude versée sur la glace aidait à la faire fondre et mettait la terre à nu, prête à être cultivée.

Mais même si la potion - si elle marchait correctement, mais connaissant les capacités de Severus il n'avait pas de doute là dessus - se chargerait de contourner les mesures de sécurité qu'Hermione avait mises en place, elle manquerait toujours des capacités et des connaissances requises pour rétablir ce qui avait été détruit.

Peut-être qu'elle manquerait même du courage nécessaire à quitter sa cachette, et il reviendrait à Severus de l'attirer à l'extérieur et de l'aider à construire les fondements de son nouvel esprit.

Harry avait demandé comment cela pourrait aider à faire revenir leur Hermione, puisque construire un nouvel esprit ne ferait pas revenir sa mémoire et ses connaissances, mais Severus avait juste répondu qu'il avaient pris leurs précautions, et il avait ajouté d'une voix proche de celle de son ancienne personnalité, que Harry ne pouvait pas comprendre de toute façon et qu'il ne devrait pas perdre son temps à poser des questions.

Donc Harry n'avait plus posé de questions, réduit à l'espoir que Severus savait ce qu'il faisait.

Comme il espérait maintenant. En silence et avec ferveur, avec la présence ancienne et puissante de Dumbledore à sa gauche et la chaleur de Draco à sa droite. Il échangea un bref regard avec son ami et vit les mêmes espoirs et les mêmes peurs se refléter sur son visage.

Peut-être que tout irait bien, mais Harry avait vu assez de leur monde pour savoir que les chances étaient faibles. Et donc il attendit silencieusement, alors que même la présence de ses amis et de ses camarades ne pouvait pas le réconforter.

Finalement, Severus se redressa, le visage blanc et fatigué. Ses mains restèrent sur ses joues un instant, comme s'il n'avait pas envie de la lâcher, puis il soupira et se détourna d'elle, pour faire face à Dumbledore, Harry et Draco.

"La trappe est ouverte et les nouveaux fondements de son esprit sont construits," dit-il. "Il n'y a rien de plus que je puisse faire depuis l'intérieur de son esprit. Le reste repose sur elle."

"Et maintenant ?" demanda Harry, ses yeux inquiets fixés sur la forme d'Hermione, de nouveau immobile et plongée dans le sommeil.

"Maintenant, " répondit Severus avec un rictus, ses yeux posés également sur la femme qu'il aimait. "Nous lui lisons L'Histoire de Poudlard."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Il faisait nuit quand elle revint, fatiguée et ayant mal partout. Lucius Malfoy avait été un vrai bâtard ces derniers jours, apparemment plus ébranlé par la mort d'Hermione que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, même après l'étrange scène dont elle avait été témoin.

Il avait eu beaucoup de satisfaction à la malmener, et seule la magie des elfes de maison l'avait épargnée de se casser plusieurs os.

En définitive, elle était plus de ravie que sa courte incursion dans le monde de l'esclavage soit terminée. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre nostalgique, mais cette expérience l'aiderait certainement à se souvenir à quel point son ancienne vie la dégoûtait.

Un claquement de doigts l'amena dans les quartiers de Severus.

Elle n'était pas surprise de voir les changements, mais ils lui indiquèrent tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Apparemment, Hermione avait survécu et était en voie de guérison. Et Severus également.

Les livres et les papiers qui jonchaient le sol de la bibliothèque était retournés à leur place légitime, tout comme le bureau d'Hermione et son fauteuil favori. Jane ne peut s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit la théière noire, de nouveau entière, trôner sur le manteau de la cheminée comme un héritage de famille chéri.

Elle pris une grande inspiration, regarda autour d'elle et hocha la tête.

C'était mieux comme ça.

Il était temps d'aller voir ce que cet amoureux fou avait fait à sa cuisine.

Elle s'était agitée pendant une heure et avait réorganisé entièrement leur collection d'épices, contente d'être de retour chez elle et maître des lieux, quand elle entendit du mouvement dans la pièce voisine. D'un claquement de doigts elle réchauffa le thé qu'elle avait déjà préparé, et quand elle entra dans la bibliothèque, un plateau flottait devant elle.

"Severus," le salua-elle de sa voix piquante et brusque d'enseignante, et il se retourna, ses robes tourbillonnant autour de lui comme les jours d'avant la disparition d'Hermione.

La pièce était plongée dans l'ombre, mais elle distingua quand même son visage et sourit, encore plus satisfaite.

"Alors elle va mieux," dit-elle, et il réussit à hocher la tête, si inquiet et choqué par sa soudaine apparition qu'elle eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Severus ne perdait pas souvent sa composition, il avait été froid et contrôlé depuis sa plus petite enfance, mais quand quelque chose le submergeait vraiment, il avait la vulnérabilité et l'impuissance d'un nouveau né.

"S'est-elle déjà réveillée ? As-tu pu l'aider avec son problème mental ?"

Il hocha de nouveau la tête, apparemment toujours sans voix, et elle se détourna pour déposer le thé sur la table, cachant par ce biais son sourire attendri. Ça n'aiderait pas de lui montrer à quel point il était adorable dans cet état, et à quel point il avait l'air bête.

"Peut-être que je devais te faire un compte rendu," annonça-elle ensuite. "Je dois avouer que j'ai peu appris des plans de Lucius Malfoy, puisque ma préoccupation principale était d'apparaître comme innocente, mais je sais quelques petites choses sur sa routine quotidienne et quelques commentaires qu'il a fait ci et là…"

Elle fut réduite au silence, brusquement, par des bras masculins qui l'entouraient fermement et l'étrange sensation d'un sorcier tremblant la pressant contre son torse.

"Tu aurais pu être tuée, espèce de femme stupide," murmura intensément Severus, à genoux devant elle et tremblant toujours comme un elfe de maison devant son maître. "Il aurait pu te démasquer !"

"Voyons, Severus," le réprimanda-elle, mais sa voix n'avait pas la dureté appropriée pour une telle remarque. "N'oublie pas que tu as tout appris de moi."

"Mais tu refuses toujours de t'impliquer dans les affaires humaines : Tu as fais le serment de ne plus jamais servir un maître humain," murmura-il alors qu'elle remarquait avec approbation qu'il avait pris une douche et qu'il s'était lavé correctement depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

"Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit ce que tu prévoyais de faire avant de partir pour cette mission suicide ?! J'ai cru que je l'allais devenir fou quand tu as disparu toi aussi…"

"Tu étais déjà fou, Severus," l'interrompit-elle gentiment en reculant hors de sa féroce étreinte. "Et peut-être que je l'étais aussi un peu - bien que nous, les elfes de maison, soyons dotés d'une telle santé qu'elle peut en être douloureuse de temps en temps."

"Mais tu aurais pu…"

"Elle fait partie de notre famille, Severus," dit-elle. "Tu m'a sauvée pour cette raison, il y a des années. Elle t'a sauvé, tu l'as sauvé. Il était temps que je boucle la boucle."

Elle sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux, chose qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de faire bien souvent depuis qu'il était parti à Poudlard et qu'il en était revenu l'été suivant, bien plus grand qu'elle.

"Et ta tristesse me rendait malade. Tes appartements étaient un chaos, ton hygiène était déplorable, et j'étais tellement habituée à ces petits dîners que tu organisais pour tes amis. Donc soit un bon garçon et ne me reproche pas d'être une petite femme égoïste et d'avoir ramené notre lionne, d'accord ?"

Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester et commencer une autre de ses litanie mélodramatique (une habitude récente; elle devrait en discuter avec Hermione une fois qu'elle serait remise), mais finalement son visage se détendit et ses yeux se fermèrent à moitié comme toujours quand il était d'humeur taquine, et il se releva, la surplombant une fois de plus.

"Vieille sorcière rusée," dit-il, gloussant, et il commença à leur verser du thé à tous les deux.

Elle secoua la tête d'une désapprobation lasse.

"Insupportable chauve-souris déprimée," rétorqua-elle.

Et sur ce, ils burent leur thé.


	19. 71 Parce que Mort, tu mourras

_Hello !_

 _Désolée pour le retard (mais on est encore mercredi, techniquement), j'ai eu une semaine difficile et ce chapitre est deux fois plus long que les autres. J'espère qu'il vous plaira._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

71\. Parce que, Mort, tu mourras

La chose la plus terrible à propos de tout ça, pensait souvent Harry alors que les jours passaient et qu'Hermione ne donnait aucun signe d'éveil, était le fait que le monde continuait de tourner.

Ils ne pouvaient pas arrêter les horloges, ni faire une pause dans leur entraînement, et bien que Harry puisse voir la volonté silencieuse de se précipiter au chevet d'Hermione dans plus d'une paire d'yeux, les heures passées dans la salle de gym étaient de plus en plus longues.

Le Premier Premier Cercle, comme Maugrey les avait une fois nommés suspicieusement, avait tendance à migrer dans la chambre d'Hermione et à passer autant de temps que possible là-bas. On pouvait souvent trouver Severus dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, penché sur des rouleaux de parchemin ou des livres, et les Professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore (Minerva et Albus, Harry, tu n'est plus un élève) trouvaient des prétextes pour rendre visite à Hermione bien plus souvent que sa condition immuable ne le nécessitait, mais Harry, Ron et les autres anciens élèves n'avaient pas ces excuses, pas de travail qu'ils pourraient emmener et faire dans sa chambre.

Ils passaient leurs journées à suer, jeter des sorts, esquiver, et éviter des attaques sous la tutelle sévère de Remus et Maugrey, et ça n'était que lorsqu'ils étaient si fatigués qu'il pouvaient à peine traîner leurs corps meurtris hors de la salle de gym qu'ils étaient autorisés à partir.

Mais ils étaient autorisés à prendre des tours de garde. Chaque jour à douze heures, après un rapide déjeuner, Harry pénétrait dans sa chambre au quartier général et la trouvait allongée dans un lit trop grand pour sa frêle silhouette, parfois si silencieuse, et immobile qu'il s'approchait rapidement de peur qu'elle soit morte dans la nuit, parfois remuant vaguement, mais toujours profondément endormie.

Il la saluait, étendant la main pour atteindre sa main ou son bras, doucement et très précautionneusement, parce que parfois elle réagissait mal aux contacts, et lui racontait sa journée, ce qu'il s'était passé pendant l'entraînement ou ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Et puis il commençait à lire pour elle, heure après heure, comme chaque autre membre de l'Ordre qui veillait à son chevet.

Ça n'était pas juste sentimental, leur avait dit Severus après qu'il lui ait administré la potion et fouillé dans son esprit. Hermione avait su que si elle était un jour forcée de détruire son esprit, elle ne serait pas capable d'emmener ses pensées et ses connaissances avec elle sous la trappe. Elle avait su qu'elle perdrait tout, et étant Hermione, elle s'était soigneusement préparée à cette éventualité.

Il y avait une technique, leur avait dit Severus, très ancienne et inventée par les Moldus qui permettait à quelqu'un d'expérimenté dans les arts de l'esprit de lier des connaissances à des séquences d'images, de son, ou même de texte, comme les souvenirs étaient liés aux livres dans le palais de son esprit.

Pour ses propres souvenirs, Hermione avait choisi son livre favori, celui qu'elle avait lu plus souvent que tous les autres. Elle avait passé des jours à connecter son savoir, ses expériences et ses souvenirs avec les phrases et les chapitres de ce manuel de leur enfance.

Et donc, elle avait finalement trouvé un moyen de faire lire à Harry et Ron L'Histoire de Poudlard. Cette pensée donna à Harry l'envie de pleurer.

Alors qu'il lisait le passage sur le long défilé des Directeurs et Directrices de Poudlard, les enchantements de la Grande Porte ou le rôle de Poudlard pendant la guerre des Géants, il se demandait de quelles informations il la nourrissait, ce qui se réveillait dans son esprit, répondant à l'appel de ces mots et chapitres familiers.

Peut-être qu'il lui lisait son enfance, se dit-il alors qu'il lisait la partie sur la Répartition. Ou leur amitié. Peut-être que ses connaissances en Sortilèges pour les ASPIC étaient cachées dans les mots qui décrivaient l'architecture de la serre. Peut-être que son amour pour Severus s'insinuait dans son esprit à travers la longue description des cachots.

Quoi qu'il soit en train de lui rendre, il prenait grand soin de prononcer chaque mot, de ne rien oublier, par peur que sa mémoire soit incomplète s'ils passaient même un seul chapitre, oubliaient un seul paragraphe.

Et même ainsi, il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'elle soit de nouveau la même. Il n'y avait certainement pas la notion du changement, ou de la conscience dans ce corps trop immobile.

Harry soupira, tourna une page et se repongea dans la longue description de l'évacuation des eaux usées et du système de tuyauterie qu'un Directeur apparemment dément du dix-huitième siècle avait pensé essentiel à l'éducation de ses lecteurs. _Bien que ça ait probablement aidé Hermione à comprendre comment le Basilic se déplaçait dans l'école en deuxième année,_ songea Harry. _Mais même, c'est ennuyeux à mourir._

"De façon à assurer l'évacuation correcte des sept types d'eaux usées, c'est à dire l'eau sanitaire, les restes de potions, l'eau de nettoyage, l'eau des bains magiques…" lit-il lentement et précautionneusement en se demandant si Hermione ne sautait pas ce genre de passages quand elle dévorait son livre préféré.

Une nouvelle fois, ses yeux scrutèrent son visage, et le calendrier qu'un membre de l'Ordre bien intentionné avait suspendu au dessus de sa table de chevet.

"Les restes de potions posèrent des difficultés spécifiques étant donné que ce type de déchet n'est pas seulement activement magique, mais contient également des substances corrosives qui pourraient endommager les tuyaux, voire les détruire sur le long terme. Après de longues discussions, le conseil d'administration décida d'installer un système de tuyauterie doté de protections magiques supplémentaires de façon à ce que…"

Ce calendrier avait été probablement pensé comme un encouragement pour eux tous, comme un signe que le temps passait et que les choses s'amélioreraient bientôt. Les images désespérément fades de champs ensoleillés et de collines vertes proclamaient à tous ceux qui se souciaient de regarder que l'été anglais était toujours beau et que tout allait pour le mieux dans le monde.

Pour Harry ça n'était rien qu'un rappel de ces affreux étés chez les Dursley, quand il restait assit du matin au soir dans sa chambre, attendant que quelque chose change, ou juste que quelque chose arrive, ne serait-ce que la chance de barrer un nouveau jour sur son calendrier de fortune. Tout comme il attendait maintenant. Il se souvenait que ces étés lui avaient parus sans fin, et bien qu'il sache qu'ils finiraient par une nouvelle année à Poudlard, il avait parfois presque perdu espoir. Comme maintenant.

"La tuyauterie créée pour évacuer l'eau des bains à bulles magiques comme celle de la salle de bain des Préfets et les sanitaires des enseignants ont posé une gamme de problèmes entièrement différents. Quand le nouveau système a été mis en place, les elfes de maison travaillant dans les cuisines sont signalé pléthore d'effets nuisibles causés par les tuyaux qui passaient sous le sol de leur lieu de travail, certains étant frappés par des hallucinations ou remplis d'une maniaquerie euphorique. Après une étude minutieuse de ces effets, le Maître des Potions Rider A. Slenderhorn démontra que certaines substances des bains à bulles avaient l'effet de drogues hallucinogènes quand elles étaient respirées par des elfes de maison, ceci expliquant de manière satisfaisante l'incident incluant sept elfes de maison déguisés en poulet dont les professeurs et les élèves parlent encore…"

Ce jour là plus que les autres, ce calendrier le rendait fou. Il avait envie de l'arracher et de le piétiner jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse repartir le temps qui s'était arrêté dans cette pièce. Il avait envie de…

Quelqu'un derrière lui se racla la gorge et sans réfléchir, Harry sauta du fauteuil en se retournant, baguette en main, alors que L'Histoire de Poudlard tombait au sol dans un bruit étouffé.

"Il semble que tu aies atteint la fin du chapitre," commenta doucement Draco sans quitter Hermione du regard. "Je pense qu'on devrait faire une pause maintenant."

"Oui."

Même Harry pouvait entendre le manque d'enthousiasme dans sa propre voix, et pourtant lui essayait de le masquer.

Draco sourit juste, un sourire hésitant et entendu qui dit à Harry qu'il le comprenait et qu'il partageait ses réserves.

"J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres solutions," dit-il sèchement, faisant semblant de trembler, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux glissent sur la silhouette endormie d'Hermione.

"Nous avons assez de temps pour que tu t'assoies à côté d'elle un moment, offrit Harry, connaissant la réponse de Draco avant que son son ami arrache ses yeux d'Hermione et ne secoue la tête.

"Ça ne serait pas une bonne idée," refusa-il calmement, et Harry sut qu'il était censé ne pas insister. Pourtant...

"Je pense que si."

Draco tenta de lui jeter un regard renfrogné, mais échoua lamentablement devant l'air de compréhension triste de son ami.

"Harry… Je…"

"Ecoute," l'interrompit Harry, ne voulant pas entendre le ton défaitiste ou la culpabilité sous-jacente dans la voix de Draco. "Je comprend ce que tu ressens. J'ai de l'expérience en matière de culpabilité. Mais elle est en vie et c'est toujours ton amie, et si elle était réveillée elle serait la première à te le dire. Donc je pense qu'il est temps de surmonter ça et de prendre part à cette affaire. Elle aura besoin de toi quand elle se réveillera. _Tu_ as besoin d' _elle_. Tu es une épave depuis que tu es revenu de chez tes parents."

Draco soupira, une des ses mains s'élevant jusqu'à son visage pour se frotter les yeux dans un geste qui était devenu trop familier au cours des dernières semaines, bien qu'il aurait été inimaginable pour l'héritier Malfoy de s'oublier ainsi en public il n'y a pas si longtemps.

"Je sais tout ça," murmura-il. "Mais…"

"Mais quoi ?" demanda Harry, à présent irrité. "Mais tu te sens mal à cause de ce que tu as fait ? Je ne pourrais pas te dire combien de fois j'ai pensé que le monde s'arrêterait parce que j'ai foiré, que plus personne ne m'apprécierait. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça, Draco. C'est…"

"Mais je l'ai torturée," l'interrompit violemment Draco. "Et ce n'est pas seulement que je me sens coupable, Harry. La chose dont j'ai peur, qui me terrifie, c'est que quand je vais entrer dans la pièce et m'asseoir sur son lit, elle aura peur de moi. Elle pourrait se réveiller en ma présence et hurler, encore et encore parce qu'elle ne peut plus voir son ami. Même si elle pouvait me pardonner pour ce que j'ai fait, je ressemble trop à mon père. À l'homme qui lui a fait ça."

Il s'arrêta, se frottant de nouveau les yeux, toute détermination ayant quitté sa voix.

"Je ne pourrais pas supporter cette expression sur son visage," confessa-il doucement.

Harry secoua la tête, comme pour les réveiller tous les deux d'un cauchemar persistant.

"Hermione sait faire la distinction entre ton père et toi, Draco," dit-il, bien que le doute envahisse son esprit. Personne ne savait ce qu'Hermione pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire à présent, après tout. Peut-être qu'elle ne se souviendrait d'aucun d'entre eux. Peut-être qu'elle ne se souviendrait pas d'elle-même. "Elle a toujours su."

Draco sourit, bien que ses yeux affichent le même doute que celui que Harry essayait de cacher.

"Je commence à voir les avantages de la façon de penser des Gryffondors," dit-il sèchement. "Optimistes jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ?"

Et Harry sourit en retour, et toucha l'épaule de son ami dans un soutien silencieux, sentant en réponse la pression du corps de Draco se reposant contre lui un moment.

Mais Draco ne pénétra pas dans la chambre d'Hermione, et quand Harry jeta un dernier regard au calendrier innocemment suspendu au dessus de la table de chevet, il eut envie de jeter un sort à la chose maudite jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit réduite en miettes. Ça n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé cette journée, et pourtant les chiffres noirs sur blanc refusaient de s'en aller, le rappel de tout ce qui allait de travers : on était le trente et un juillet, et rien n'allait bien.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ils avaient commencé à fêter l'anniversaire de Harry au Terrier au cours de cet affreux été après la mort de Cedric Diggory et la résurrection de Voldemort. À l'origine, c'était censé être une consolation pour Harry, un rappel qu'il y avait des gens qui tenaient à lui peu importe ce que le Ministère disait ou ce que le futur réservait, mais pour Remus c'était devenu depuis longtemps et plus que tout autre chose un pied de nez à tous ceux qui voulaient les détruire.

Oui, il y avait une guerre qui faisait rage, avait-il pensé tout le temps où ils s'étaient réunis et avaient célébré le fait que Harry ait survécu une année de plus, et oui, le futur semblait plus que sombre, mais il restait des chose pour lequelles se réjouir, des chose à fêter, et sans ces moments il deviendrait plus que difficile de se souvenir de pourquoi ils se battaient.

Harry avait demandé à annuler la fête cette année, avançant qu'il ne serait pas correct de célébrer sans Hermione, mais Molly avait insisté. La vie continuait, avait-elle dit avec la sagesse de celle qui avait survécu à la première guerre pour voir ses enfants impliqué dans la seconde, et Hermione aurait été la première à le rappeler à Harry.

Mais quand même, pensa Remus alors qu'il regardait son honorable filleul pénétrer dans le jardin des Weasley sous les cris de bienvenue, quand même Harry n'avait pas l'air très joyeux.

C'était une belle journée d'été ensoleillée et les feuilles des arbres et des buissons brillaient comme si elles avaient été fraîchement polies, mais Harry regardait ses pieds au lieu de son environnement, ayant l'air aux yeux du monde d'un adolescent embarrassé gêné d'être le centre de l'attention.

Remus mit quelques secondes à réaliser que Harry utilisait ce moment où il était apparemment embêté pour vérifier subrepticement que les boucliers étaient correctement ancrés dans le sol du Terrier. L'expertise avec laquelle Harry savait ce qu'il fallait regarder et sa discrétion rendit Remus douloureusement conscient d'à quel point il avait changé au cours de l'année passée.

Pourquoi malgré leurs efforts, tous les gâteaux d'anniversaire et tous les bons voeux du monde, Harry avait quand même grandi trop tôt, grandi pour devenir un guerrier ?

Au lieu d'attendre avec impatience ses cadeaux ou d'essayer d'apercevoir le gâteau que Molly avait préparé, Harry se tourna vers les membres adultes de l'Ordre, Draco - c'était devenu une habitude ces derniers jours - se tenant et marchant à ses côtés comme un garde du corps.

Gravement, le Survivant inclina la tête vers Kingsley et jeta un petit salut bourru dans la direction de Maugrey qui répondit avec une reconnaissance toute aussi bourrue.

Il reçut l'habituel "'lut" de Tonks et réussit à glisser une question sur les affaires en cours chez les Aurors avant que Molly ne l'engloutisse dans son étreinte et ne les réprimande pour mélanger le travail et le plaisir.

Harry sourit à Remus puis salua de la tête ses anciens Directeur et Responsable de Maison avec un respect confiant.

"Albus, Minerva," les salua-il calmement, et rien ne trahit le fait qu'il était le garçon qui avait été tout excité lors de son introduction dans l'Ordre pas si longtemps auparavant.

Puis, Harry se tourna vers les invités plus proches de son âge, et Remus ne put cacher un sourire. Voilà qu'il voyait ce qu'il avait cherché en vain sur le visage de Harry : toute l'excitation contenue, les corps dégingandés des adolescents et l'enthousiasme nerveux de la jeunesse.

Juste un an auparavant, Harry avait été comme ça, il avait partagé le malaise de Ron pour les contacts physiques, la timidité de Neville et l'admiration à peine dissimulée de Ginny devant la présence de tant d'adultes qu'elle considérait comme ses héros.

Cette année, il enlaça sans réserve Ginny, Neville et Luna avant de taper Ron dans le dos. Cette année, il alla sans hésitation d'un groupe à l'autre.

Cete année, il était l'un des adultes, un des héros, et il réagit à l'expression frappée d'admiration de Ginny avec l'aisance d'un homme bien plus âgé.

Il avait grandi. Il avait franchi la ligne invisible sur laquelle il s'était balancé pendant des années, et ses pieds se tenaient fermement dans ce nouveau territoire.

Remus n'était pas certain d'aimer ce qu'il voyait.

Cette pensée ne le quitta pas tout à fait, pas tant qu'il prenait le thé et mangeait du gâteau assit entre Tonks et Kingsley, partageant leur dégoût pour les nouvelles procédures de sécurité du Ministère avec toute l'indignation qu'il put rassembler.

Elle refit surface quand il regarda Harry ouvrir ses cadeaux, doucement, méthodiquement, sans l'excitation émerveillée d'un enfant mais avec l'acceptation d'un homme, et il remarqua que presque tous les cadeaux étaient des accessoires pour la bataille à venir, des bottes en cuir de dragon magiques que les Weasley avaient achetées pour lui au cadeau de Luna, une amulette de protection faite avec les cheveux de tous ses amis.

La pensée ressortit et se teinta de curiosité quand Draco attira sans effort l'attention de Harry, le menant à l'écart près d'un bosquet d'arbres à l'autre bout du jardin. Remus ne put entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais il vit Draco ouvrir une petite boîte et présenter quelque chose à Harry, et il vit la forte étreinte, presque brutale, dans laquelle Harry pressa Draco contre lui, corps contre corps, faisant se demander à Remus une fois de plus ce qu'il y avait entre ces deux là.

La pensée ne quitta pas Remus alors que l'après-midi progressait, et quand il se retrouva près d'Albus Dumbledore, sirotant tous les deux leur thé en regardant les invités, il vit son écho sur le visage de son aîné.

"Il est presque prêt," dit Albus calmement, mi content, mi résigné. "Ils le regardent, bientôt il sera capable de les mener."

Remus se tourna vers son mentor avec surprise, puis suivit le regard d'Albus vers les membres de l'Ordre répartis dans le jardin. Il n'était pas certain qu'ils en soient eux même conscients, mais quoi qu'ils fassent, quel que soit leur sujet de conversation,, une petite part d'eux était concentrée sur Harry, suivant le moindre de ses gestes, gravitant autour de lui comme des planètes autour du soleil.

Remus avait souvent remarqué cette dynamique autour de Dumbledore, et dans son passé jeune et innocent à moitié oublié, autour de James Potter après un match de Quidditch particulièrement réussi. Mais voir des hommes et des femmes adultes se tourner ainsi vers un adolescent, le regarder avec cet étrange appétit qui semblait attendre la salvation et la catastrophe en même temps… cela rendait Remus nerveux et profondément malheureux.

"Ça ne devrait pas être ainsi," murmura-il, recherchant inconsciemment son soleil en Albus comme les autres membres de l'Ordre le faisaient avec Harry. "Il est à peine sorti de l'enfance."

"Ça a toujours été comme ça," le contredit doucement Albus, mais ses yeux, eux aussi, montraient un bonne dose de tristesse. "Un leader succède à un autre, et les gens se tournent vers lui sans même s'en rendre compte. Il y a toujours eu des âmes libres - comme Severus et Hermione, comme Minerva - mais c'est ce dont la plupart des humains ont besoin. Quelqu'un à regarder. Quelqu'un en qui faire confiance. C'est un lourd fardeau, mais quelqu'un doit le porter. Et ils sont peu dans cette génération à pouvoir le porter aussi bien que Harry."

Remus voulait le contredire et argumenter, mais il vit du coin de l'oeil le visage triste et fatigué d'Albus et il comprit que le Directeur ne parlait pas seulement de Harry. Il parlait aussi de lui même.

Ils étaient arrivés à un tournant, réalisa Remus à ce moment là. Pendant de longues et sombres décades c'était Albus qui avait porté ce fardeau, et Albus qui avait été autrefois aussi jeune et inquiet et plein d'espoir que Harry l'était il n'y avait pas si longtemps.

Et sa tâche lui était revenue, avait choisi sa voie pour lui et détruit tous les autres choix. Cela avait été sa responsabilité pour une période plus longue que la vie entière de Remus. Et maintenant, enfin, il était temps que la nouvelle génération prenne le relais.

Le temps pour un nouvel Elu de battre un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres et de modeler un nouveau futur à sa volonté.

Le temps pour un autre sacrifice de l'innocence, celle de Harry et de ceux qui étaient proches de lui, pour assurer la sécurité du monde sorcier pour les années à venir.

Et une part de Remus voulait s'interposer et arrêter tout ça, empêcher Harry de faire un autre pas sur cette route qui le laisserait, qui les laisserait tous changés pour toujours. Il était le dernier des Maraudeurs, l'ancien ami de Lily et James, et il doutait fortement que c'était la destinée qu'ils avaient imaginé pour leur fils unique.

L'autre part de lui savait qu'il était déjà trop tard, un écho des mots de Dumbledore dans son esprit.

Et puis Severus sortit de la maison pour pénétrer dans le jardin.

La surprise fit oublier à Remus sa longue considération sur le sujet. Avec presque tout le monde au Terrier, Remus ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Severus vienne ou même qu'il quitte le chevet d'Hermione. Il avait été obsédé par la sécurité depuis qu'elle était revenue, chose que Remus ne comprenait que trop bien. La laisser seule avec Hestia Jones était plutôt inattendu de sa part.

Mais quand Remus vit les yeux de son collègue scanner la foule pour trouver Harry, il comprit que Severus n'était pas venu pour s'attarder ou faire la fête.

Discrètement, il commença à se rapprocher de Harry et sentit Albus faire la même chose à ses côtés. Ce qui était risible, vraiment, puisque Severus avait probablement noté la position de tout le monde et leurs trajectoires au moment où il avait quitté la maison. Il remarquerait immédiatement leur curiosité - mais il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de l'annoncer au reste de l'Ordre, pensa Remus honteusement en se rapprochant encore d'un pas.

Severus marcha jusqu'à Harry d'un pas rapide et assuré qu'il n'avaient pas vu chez lui depuis bien trop longtemps. Devant le Gryffondor, il sembla hésiter un moment avant d'incliner la tête dans un geste de respect et de sortir quelque chose de la poche de sa robe.

"Harry," dit-il sans intonation, et il lui offrit l'objet.

C'était un cadeau d'anniversaire. Il n'était pas emballé, bien sûr - la simple pensée de Severus emballant un cadeau aurait provoqué des crises cardiaques chez la plupart des invités - mais c'était néanmoins un cadeau, et Remus se rappelait très bien des mots que Severus avait répété à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu l'occasion : "Je ne fais pas de cadeaux."

Qu'il en offre un maintenant, au jeune homme qu'il avait détesté pendant six longues années et demie surprit Remus autant que les autres invités. Ça le toucha aussi, d'une manière à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendue.

Mais Harry, au centre de ce développement plutôt déroutant, resta calme, répondant juste au salut de Severus d'une petite révérence à sa façon.

"Severus," répondit-il, puis il attendit que son ainé continue.

"Vous avez parcouru un long chemin," dit le chef des renseignements, à voix basse mais tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. "Ne quittez pas cette voie."

Et Harry sourit, un sourire éclatant, fier et ravi qui ne cachait pas à quel point ce moment comptait pour lui, et prit le livre.

"Merci, Severus," dit-il, et au grand étonnement de Remus, Severus répondit par un sourire.

"Avec grand plaisir, Harry."

Une fois de plus, il inclina la tête et envoya à Draco un regard de profonde exaspération, comme s'il savait plus de choses sur ce qu'il se passait que le reste d'entre eux.

Puis, il se retourna, ses robes tourbillonnant autour de lui comme elles l'avaient fait dans des jours meilleurs, et il retourna dans la maison, laissant le jardin plein d'excitation, d'invités sidérés et d'un jeune homme qui serrait un livre entre ses mains comme si c'était une chose précieuse.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Quel…"

La voix était douce, à peine audible, et pourtant Harry se retourna comme si quelqu'un avait crié dans ses oreilles, faisant presque tomber le gobelet d'eau qu'il venait de se servir.

"Quel… jour sommes-nous ?'

Hermione. Et pendant le moment qu'Harry eut besoin pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, qu'elle s'était finalement, _finalement_ réveillée, il réalisa qu'il avait presque oublié le son de sa voix.

"Quel jour…"

"Nous sommes le cinq août, et tu es à Poudlard, au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix." répondit doucement Harry.

 _Articulez doucement,_ leur avait-elle dit. _PAS de mouvements brusques ou de contacts. Essayez d'en savoir le plus possible sur son état mental. Et appelez-moi_ immédiatement.

Il appuya sur le bouton enchanté après de la porte qui alerterait Hestia, Dumbledore et Severus d'un changement dans sa condition, puis il marcha doucement vers le lit, prenant garde à garder ses bras très immobiles et ses mains contre lui.

"Hermione," dit-il, essayant de masquer l'excitation dans sa voix. "Sais-tu...sais-tu qui je suis ?"

Il était terrifié, ses mains moites de transpiration et sa respiration rapide et hachée, comme s'il avait couru des kilomètres. Elle irait bien. Elle _devait_ aller bien, mais il se souvenait quand même de ses conversations avec Severus et des risques dont il avait parlé.

"Oui…" La réponse était laborieuse et troublée, comme si elle avait été la chercher au fond de l'océan, mais Harry se relâcha avec soulagement.

"Harry…" Ses yeux semblèrent se voiler, son visage grimaça soudainement de douleur, et elle gémit, un son léger et désespéré qui fit s'évanouir son soulagement. "...Pourquoi...suis-je là ?"

Il y avait tellement de perplexité dans sa question, tant de confusion, que Harry oublia les conseils d'Hestia et la toucha, seulement pour qu'elle se dérobe violemment à son contact.

"Je suis désolé Hermione," dit-il rapidement, se maudissant. "Je ne te ferais pas de mal, je te le promet. Je vais juste rester là-bas."

Et il battit en retraite, ne se souvenant que trop bien de l'animal paniqué qu'elle avait été avant que Severus lui administre sa potion.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se préparer, et essaya de lever sa tête, seulement pour retomber dans l'oreiller avec un autre de ces terribles gémissements.

"Qu'est ce qu'il m'est _arrivé_?" demanda-elle avec une exaspération grandissante, et il ne put déterminer si elle référait à la faiblesse de son corps ou aux trous dans sa mémoire.

Harry ne savait pas comment répondre à la question.

"Tu…" commença-il, pas sûr de comment continuer, mais ensuite la porte s'ouvrit, doucement, et il vit le visage d'Hestia Jones regarder à travers l'ouverture d'un air interrogateur.

"Elle est réveillée," articula-il silencieusement, et la porte s'ouvrit complètement.

Hestia Jones était manifestement à bout de souffle, mais elle bougea quand même aussi calmement et assurément que si elle avait été présente tout ce temps, et son professionnalisme confiant transforma la pièce en un endroit plus léger, plus sécurisé.

"C'est bon de vous revoir, Miss Granger," commença-elle d'une voix réconfortante. "Vous souvenez-vous de moi ?"

Hermione fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux, comme si elle avait du mal à voir, puis elle hocha doucement la tête.

"Hestia Jones…" murmura-elle, et la guérisseuse lui fit un sourire radieux pour approuver.

"Très bien ! Maintenant, Miss Granger, je vais juste faire quelques tests pour être sûre que vous êtes en bonne santé. Je vais rester ici et vous pourrez clairement voir ma baguette tout le long. D'accord ?"

Elle attendit un nouveau hochement de tête, puis leva doucement sa baguette, comme si elle attendait une réaction violente, mais Hermione resta immobile, les regardant juste tous les deux dans la lumière tamisée qui filtrait à travers les rideaux.

"Excellent," murmura la guérisseuse. "Excellent… maintenant ma chère, vous sentez-vous d'attaque pour répondre à quelques questions ? Nous vous dirons tout ce que vous voulez savoir à un autre moment."

Encore un petit hochement de tête, à peine visible mais clairement présent pour les yeux qui l'avaient vue si immobile, dormant pendant si longtemps.

"Bien, alors," commença Hestia, remuant sa baguette, et un bloc-notes apparut dans sa main. "Savez-vous en quelle année nous sommes ?"

"1998," répondit Hermione après un moment de réflexion. "À moins que…"

Encore ce moment d'égarement, et Harry acquiesça rapidement pour lui dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas perdu un an de sa vie.

"Très bien," dit Hestia Jones, toujours avec ce ton réconfortant qui se voulait apaisant et gratifiant pour ses patients, mais pour Harry aucune moquerie ne pourrait être aussi amère.

Elle parlait à Hermione, la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, la fille qui avait conçu ses premiers sortilèges en cinquième année, qui pouvait rabattre le caquet de Maugrey Fol-Oeil et dont les conseils étaient mêmes recherchés par Albus Dumbledore. Elle ne devrait pas parler comme si connaître la date était une victoire majeure !

Mais malgré les protestations intérieures d'Harry, le catalogue de questions de la guérisseuse continua. On demanda à Hermione son lieu de naissance et le nom de son école primaire, les options qu'elle avait choisies en troisième année et les trois tâches du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Quels étaient les noms de ses amis ? Ses parents ? Qui dirigeait l'Ordre du Phoenix ? Et qui - celle là fut posée après un léger moment d'hésitation - qui était Voldemort ?

Et Hermione répondit à toutes les questions, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont elle réfléchissait, se concentrait, parlait doucement, prononçait chaque syllabe, qui inquiétait énormément Harry.

Elle ne parlait pas comme quelqu'un qui se souvient des choses parce qu'elles lui sont arrivées, réalisa-il après l'avoir entendue réciter la liste de leurs camarades de classe. Elle parlait comme si elle l'avait lu dans un livre.

C'est seulement quand elle le regardait qu'il voyait quelque chose comme de la reconnaissance, comme une étincelle de vie dans ses yeux, mais elle ne croisa son regard qu'un instant avant de détourner la tête et de regarder dans le vide.

Elle ne réagit pas non plus à Dumbledore, qui était entré silencieusement dans la pièce pendant l'examen de la guérisseuse et avait attendu patiemment qu'elle termine avant d'accueillir Hermione, ses yeux pétillants joyeusement.

"C'est bon de vous voir de nouveau éveillée, ma chère," la salua-il et elle hocha la tête en remerciement sans émotion ou soulagement visible dans ses yeux. Harry eut un petit coup au coeur en voyant ça, et pendant un moment il craignit que le moment où des trous dans sa mémoire commenceraient à apparaître était arrivé.

"Merci… Directeur," répondit-elle finalement, après un silence trop long pour être naturel, et Harry se détendit de nouveau. Il se demanda combien de temps ça lui arriverait, combien de temps il ressentirait ces drôles de moments de peur avant de commencer à croire que c'était sérieux, puis il décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance, tant qu'elle était de retour et réveillée.

Mais Hermione ne semblait pas partager leur joie de la revoir. Au contraire, son expression se faisait de plus en plus nerveuse.

"Que m'est-il arrivé ?" demanda-elle de nouveau, et Dumbledore hésita un moment, échangeant un regard avec Hestia Jones, avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à son chevet.

"Hé bien, ma chère," commença-il. "Si vous nous disiez la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez…"

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et Severus jaillit dans la pièce, le visage plus expressif que ce que Harry avait vu depuis un long moment. Il vit Hermione, et ses pas hésitèrent, se brisèrent, vinrent à s'arrêter, déséquilibrés.

Harry vit ses yeux se rétrécir et ses mains bouger compulsivement, se tendre vers elle et retomber mollement à ses côtés.

Pendant un long moment, Severus ne fit que la fixer, les yeux écarquillés et sa bouche comme une fissure dans la terre sèche et dure, puis quelque chose changea sur son visage.

Et il se détourna.

"Ses constantes ?" demanda-il d'un voix plus que sèche.

Sans trahir ce qu'elle pensait de la situation, Hestia Jones commença à lui énumérer fait après fait et Severus hocha la tête calmement, comme si ces chiffres dénués de sens avaient une importance alors qu'Hermione était réveillée et de nouveau saine d'esprit !

Harry détourna les yeux de Severus et laissa une fois de plus ses yeux reposer sur son amie. Pendant un instant il pensa avoir vu… quelque chose, une émotion plus profonde et plus claire que tout ce qu'il avait vu sur son visage depuis son réveil, devenant plus fort et plus prononcé alors qu'elle regardait silencieusement le chef des renseignements. Puis elle s'évanouit encore, et elle sembla rétrécir dans son corps, redevenant une fois de plus cette Hermione confuse qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" Son désespoir était audible cette fois, et sa voix s'éleva dans un semblant d'émotion. Harry réalisa que personne n'avait encore répondu à sa question, et décida qu'elle avait le droit de savoir, peu importe si l'information pouvait la choquer.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour expliquer, mais Severus le devança.

"Tu as executé le plan d'urgence delta B," dit-il froidement, calmement. "Puis Jane a effectué une 'Julia' sur toi."

Surpris et plus qu'un peu irrité, Harry leva les yeux vers ceux de son chef des renseignements. Alors qu'il regardait ses yeux appréciateurs et analytiques, Harry réalisa que Snape, lui aussi, la testait, inspectait ses connaissances dans les domaines que Hestia Jones ne pouvait juger. Il présuma que cela faisait partie du système élaboré de codes qu'ils avaient développé tous les deux pendant leur partenariat, et que Severus espérait découvrir si elle se souvenait de plus que les faits basiques et son historique personnel, si elle était toujours versée dans les arts de l'espionnage et politiques de l'Ordre.

Mais quand même… la femme qu'il aimait était de retour, était finalement revenue parmi les vivants, et la première chose qu'il faisait était la tester ? Harry n'était pas certain de la façon dont réagirait Severus dans cette situation, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Il se retourna à temps pour voir Hermione froncer les sourcils dans sa confusion, puis pâlir, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous le choc et l'horreur. Donc elle avait compris. Mais encore une fois elle avait eu cette étrange hésitation, comme si elle avait dû se remémorer un fait historique ou scientifique et pas une part de sa propre vie.

"Combien de temps ?" murmura-elle, l'horreur visible sur son visage. "Combien de temps suis-je partie ?"

"Deux mois," répondit-il quand Severus ne montra pas d'intention de le faire, au lieu de quoi il la regardait comme un faucon en quête de faiblesse. "Tu… es partie le six juin et Jane t'as ramenée i peu près trois semaines. Tu as été dans le coma depuis," ajouta-il, décidant de ne pas mentionner la Hermione sauvage qu'ils avaient réveillée pendant un court moment.

"Deux mois…" répéta Hermione d'un ton que Harry ne put interprêter. "Comment m'en suis-je sortie ?"

"J'ai terminé la potion expérimentale sur laquelle je travaillais. Puis j'ai reconstruit les fondations de ton palais des souvenirs," répondit Severus, toujours sur ce ton inconfortablement factuel.

Une nouvelle fois, il fallut un moment à Hermione pour comprendre, mais ensuite elle hocha la tête.

"Qui me gardait ?" demanda-elle, un léger tremblement dans la voix.

"Lucius Malfoy." La voix de Severus était froide, contrôlée, mais Harry put voir la façon dont ses lèvres s'amincirent dans l'attente de sa réaction.

Hermione ferma les yeux, ses cils paraissant trop sombres sur sa peau pâle. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent légèrement, et un autre de ces gémissements qui serraient le coeur échappa à sa maîtrise d'elle-même.

Et Harry vit comment le corps entier de Severus se raidit, comment il s'avança légèrement, comme si tout son être brûlait d'être à ses côtés. Les yeux du chef des renseignements s'assombrirent et ses poings se serrèrent fermement contre le tissu noir de sa robe.

Puis, Severus se reprit dans un effort visible, retournant à la froide distance que Harry avait trouvée si incroyable quelques instants auparavant.

Mais cette fois, il comprit. Severus se retenait. Il se contrôlait avec plus de discipline que ce que Harry considérait possible, sur le point d'abandonner et de perdre le précieux détachement dont il avait besoin pour l'aider, pour évaluer les dommages possibles qu'Hermione avait subi.

Une fois de plus, il contrôlait ses propres souhaits pour son bien à elle. Et comme si cette réalisation avait enlevé un voile des yeux de Harry, il vit alors les sentiments cachés dans la profondeur du regard de son chef des renseignements, il vit la tension qui vibrait dans tout son corps et la façon dont ses poings s'ouvraient et se fermaient comme s'ils ne voulaient rien d'autre que la saisir et la serrer contre lui.

Et une fois de plus, Harry était admiratif, de la discipline de Severus et de la profondeur de ses sentiments.

"C'est nécessaire," disait à présent le chef des renseignements, comme pour répondre aux pensées de Harry, et il fallut un moment à Harry pour comprendre que ces mots étaient une explication à Hermione, un prélude à ce qui allait suivre.

"Récite les étapes du protocole de contact des trois Midgard," dit Severus, non, ordonna Severus, et bien que le visage d'Hermione soit toujours pâle et ses yeux clos, elle lui répondit dans une séquence rapide de chiffres et de noms qui n'avaient absolument aucun sens pour Harry.

"Correct," dit Severus. "Nomme les Mangemorts du Premier Cercle et leurs principales faiblesses."

Alors que Harry écoutait et regardait ce second tour de questions réponses, les yeux toujours fixés sur Hermione, il remarqua qu'Albus s'était eclipsé de la salle, probablement pour alerter les autres du réveil d'Hermione.

"Récite les différentes étapes de l'Oubliettes Programmé."

L'arrivée de Minerva et Remus quelques minutes plus tard prouva qu'il avait eu raison. Il fronça les sourcils un instant, se demandant où était Draco, mais il saisit un éclair des cheveux platine de son ami dans le cadre de la porte. Harry fronça les sourcils en signe d'irritation. Les peurs de Draco aurait pu être raisonnables avant, mais maintenant qu'Hermione était si visiblement elle-même, il serait damné s'il acceptait qu'il reste caché dans les coins et derrière les portes.

Doucement, se souvenant de la réaction d'Hermione aux mouvement brusques, il traversa la pièce jusqu'à la porte ou l'ouvrit en grand, donnant à tous dans la pièce une vue dégagée sur Draco.

"C'est ridicule, Draco," murmura-il et il prit le bras de son ami. "Viens avec moi à l'intérieur tout de suite."

Pendant un instant, il s'attendit à ce que Draco refuse, mais son ami soupira, murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'Gryffondors' et laissa Harry le tirer jusqu'au mur opposé au lit.

Pendant ce temps, Severus continuait son test plus que détaillé. Ils en étaient aux formules d'Arithmancie maintenant, ou du moins c'était ce que Harry devinait de haut de ses maigres connaissances en la matière. Même Albus avait l'air légérement sonné par ces questions continuelles, mais c'est Minera qui finit par s'interposer.

"Je pense qu'on peut sans peine affirmer que les capacités mentales d'Hermione n'ont pas souffert," annonça elle de sa voix claire et piquante, interrompant Severus au milieu d'une phrase. "Et laisse moi te dire que je suis extrêmement heureuse de te voir en bonne santé et de nouveau réveillée, ma chère."

Elle lui fit un des ses rares sourires mais ne fit pas de mouvement vers Hermione, se souvenant probablement des instructions d'Hestia Jones.

"C'est bon de te voir de retour, Hermione," ajouta Remus, lui souriant radieusement avec toute la gentillesse qu'Harry avait aimée lors de leur première rencontre.

Hermione essaya de sourire en retour, on voyait aux rides sur son visage qu'elle essayait vraiment, mais le geste manquait d'animation et semblait seulement souligner à quel point elle était épuisée.

"Remus, Minerva," annonça-elle avec précaution, prononçant chaque syllabe comme si c'était aussi un test. Ses yeux traversèrent la pièce pour se poser sur le Serpentard à côté de Harry.

"Draco," murmura-elle, et une nouvelle fois Harry put voir une émotion dans le chocolat de ses yeux.

Draco se raidit - Harry reconnut l'une des position de sang-pur que Draco lui avait enseigné quelques mois auparavant -, marcha doucement vers le lit et s'arrêta soudainement, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'être autorisé à s'approcher plus.

"Hermione," murmura-il, les lèvres blanches de tension. "Je suis tellement, tellement désolé. S'il te plait, dis-moi si ma présence te dérange - je partirais immédiatement."

À la place de la peur et de la haine que Draco attendait, seule la confusion fut visible sur le visage d'Hermione.

"Pourquoi ?" murmura-elle, clairement inquiète, mais plus vivante qu'il ne l'avait vu auparavant. "Es-tu en colère contre moi ?"

Draco siffla de surprise et avança involontairement vers le lit, les mains à moitié levées comme pour cacher son visage.

"Tu ne te souviens pas ?" demanda-il, douloureusement vulnérable devant son regard. "Ne sais-tu pas ce que j'ai fait ?"

Elle hésita un moment, ses yeux allant de Hestia Jones à Severus, à Albus, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'ils comblent ce trou dans ses souvenirs.

"Non," répondit-elle. "Que s'est-il passé ?"

Draco pâlit et ouvrit la bouche pour se confesser, mais Severus l'interrompit.

"C'était après ta capture," expliqua-il, toujours froid et distant.

"Ah," souffla Hermione, et on ne pouvait pas manquer le soulagement dans sa voix. "Dans ce cas il est impossible que je m'en souvienne, Draco."

"Mais tu m'as vu, tu m'as reconnu," dit Draco, ne souhaitant clairement pas laisser partir sa culpabilité si facilement.

"C'était probablement un peu avant qu'elle disloque son palais des souvenirs," dit Severus, ses yeux une fois de plus sur Hermione, testant et évaluant.

"C'est comme un crash d'ordinateur," expliqua Hermione, la voix toujours fatiguée et rauque, mais elle se sentait apparemment plus en sécurité maintenant qu'elle pouvait passer en mode leçon. "Tu peux redémarrer mais les fichiers que tu n'as pas sauvegardé seront perdus, certains seront irréparables et d'autres reconstructibles."

Sans surprise, cette explication n'avait pas de sens pour Draco, bien qu'Hermione s'attende à ce que ça l'aide. _Draco est un sang-pur_ , pensa Harry avec un sentiment d'inquiétude grandissant. _Il ne comprend pas les ordinateurs. Et l'ancienne Hermione n'aurait jamais oublié ça !_

"Ils sont perdus," dit-il rapidement, avant qu'Hermione ne doive se plonger plus profondément dans la métaphore moldue. "Parce qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas les lier à L'Histoire de Poudlard. Et je ne pense pas que ces souvenirs nous manqueront, non ?"

"Ça dépend," dit froidement Severus. Était-ce un nouveau ton dans sa voix ? Harry n'en était pas certain, mais son esprit était trop occupé à encaisser le surréalisme de la situation de toute façon.

Que faisaient-ils là ? Hermione était réveillée et en bonne santé, et au lieu de célébrer la nouvelle, ou lui dire à quel point elle leur avait manqué, ils perdaient leur temps avec des tests et des jeux mentaux ! Draco était pétrifié par sa propre culpabilité et Severus se comportait comme s'il n'avait rien à voir avec la femme couchée dans ce lit !

Et maintenant il y avait cet étrange ton dans sa voix, cette agression que Harry ne pouvait nommer ou comprendre mais elle était clairement visible dans la façon dont leur chef des renseignements se tenait, les mains jointes derrière son dos, les pieds écartés comme s'il se préparait à souffler.

"Ça dépend," continua-il, "si Hermione a réussi à jouer son rôle de manière convaincante jusqu'au bout. Il serait surement gratifiant de savoir si son _sacrifice_ a valu le coup."

Harry ne put s'en empêcher. Il le fixa. Que diable se passait-il ?

"Croyez-vous vraiment que c'est le bon moment pour parler de ça ?" demanda-il, ne se souciant pas de cacher son irritation.

"Pourquoi pas ?" répondit Severus, maintenant ouvertement hargneux. "Après tout, le plan est la chose la plus importante au monde, n'est-ce pas ?"

Severus Snape, renfrogné et hargneux ? Harry se souvint des leçons de Draco juste à temps pour retenir sa mâchoire qui cherchait à tomber et ses yeux qui voulaient s'écarquiller. Il échangea un regard avec Albus, dont les yeux étaient vieux et indéchiffrables.

"Je ne pense pas avoir fait de faux pas," répondit Hermione, fatiguée. Il semblait qu'elle était la seule à ne pas avoir remarqué l'étrange tension qui rendait l'atmosphère de la pièce froide et nerveuse. "J'ai exécuté la procédure correctement, après tout, et je ne serais certainement pas restée avec… Lucius… si Voldemort avait appris nos plans."

La hargne s'était approfondie en un sourire moqueur sur le visage de Severus, et sa voix s'était refroidie pour devenir offensive et traînante, comme Harry ne l'avait pas entendue depuis un long moment.

"Tu as l'air plutôt sûre pour quelqu'un qui ne se souvient pas des derniers mois," objecta-il, et cette fois la mâchoire de Harry tomba.

Les lèvres de Minerva s'étaient amincies et elle regardait Severus comme si elle allait le réprimander sévèrement, alors que Remus avait juste l'air aussi confus que Harry.

Mais personne ne sembla vouloir intervenir. La confusion donna le vertige à Harry.

"Perdre ces souvenirs n'impacte pas ma logique, pas plus que la mémoire d'avant." Toujours pas d'irritation dans la voix d'Hermione, toujours pas de signe qu'elle ait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Si ta logique est si impeccable alors, pourquoi ne m'expliques-tu pas le raisonnement qui a mené à ta décision insensée en juin, Hermione ? Comment justifies-tu le fait de nous avoir menti à tous ?"

 _C'est assez_ , avait envie de dire Harry, nourri par l'étrange comportement de Severus et l'absence de réaction de chacun dans la pièce, mais une main, vieille et surprenamment forte, l'arrêta dans son élan.

"Regarde-le, Harry," lui murmura Albus, que Harry n'avait pas vu approcher, à l'oreille. "Severus est proche de la rupture. Parfois, il faut laisser les émotions suivre leur chemin. Il a besoin de purger sa colère, ou il ne sera jamais capable de la ou se pardonner."

Oui, il y avait de la colère dans les yeux de Severus, reconnut Harry, une fureur grandissante qui avait rapidement remplacé toute la discipline et le détachement scientifique.

Et avec ses derniers mots, Hermione le remarqua elle aussi. La surprise ouverte sur son visage, sa confusion blessée fit mal au cœur de Harry, mais son respect pour le jugement d'Albus et l'étrangeté brûlant dans les yeux de Severus lui firent garder le silence.

"Je n'ai fais que ce qui était nécessaire," murmura-elle, sans l'esprit qu'une telle situation aurait normalement éveillé en elle. "Je n'ai fait que faire en sorte que le plan fonctionne !"

"Nécessaire," répéta Severus, un grognement maintenant distinct dans sa voix.

Ses bras se levèrent comme s'il voulait la secouer et ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un grondement, montrant ses dents. Harry se tendit, se préparant à s'interposer entre eux et arrêter la confrontation qui semblait inévitable maintenant, mais au lieu d'avancer vers Hermione, Severus se retourna brusquement, faisant face à la fenêtre.

La ligne rigide de ses épaules criait sa colère à toute la pièce, et Harry se rendit compte qu'il pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée et rapide.

Impuissante, les yeux d'Hermione sautèrent dans la pièce, recherchant une explication, ou peut-être une protection. Harry remarqua que Draco se tendait à ses côtés, mais une nouvelle fois Albus intervint avant que l'étrange intimité de la situation ne soit brisée par quelqu'un d'autre.

 _On ne devrait pas lui demander de régler ça_ , pensa Harry. _Pas aussi tôt après son réveil._

Mais quand serait le bon moment, alors ? Severus avait gardé tout ça en lui pendant des semaines, l'emplissant et l'étouffant. Qu'arriverait-il s'ils l'arrêtaient maintenant, s'ils le forcaient à ravaler tout ça ? Si cette possibilité existait encore.

Et qu'arriverait-il à Hermione ? Peut-être que c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin maintenant - une confrontation assez forte pour la sortir de cette horrible apathie, pour allumer le feu qui la ferait revenir vers eux, de corps et d'esprit.

Hermione semblait sentir l'importance de ce moment autant que chacun dans la pièce, parce qu'elle demeura silencieuse pendant un moment excessivement long. Harry put voir sa bouche s'ouvrir une fois, deux fois, sa mâchoire se serrer et se desserrer comme si l'effort de parler la submergeait.

"Severus," murmura-elle finalement, à peine audiblement. Mais aussi faible qu'avait été son murmure, il l'entendit assez bien.

"Comment oses-tu !" cria-il, se retournant soudain et le regardant avec une telle rage que Harry en sursauta de surprise. "Comment oses-tu m'appeler Severus comme ça, comme si rien n'était arrivé !"

Des yeux plein de chagrin le fixèrent depuis un visage blanc, mais il demeurait plus de confusion que d'empathie en eux, plus de surprise que de compréhension.

"As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu m'as fait, Hermione ? À nous tous ?" hurlait à présent Severus, marchant vers elle avec ses robes tourbillonnantes. "Tu m'as drogué ! Tu m'as mis sous Imperius, tu as brisé toutes les promesses que tu m'avais faites, trahis toute la confiance que j'avais en toi ! Tu as pris ma vie avec toi quand tu es partie, et tu as eu l'audace de me dire que je devais continuer sans toi ! Tu me l'as dit dans une lettre !'

Elle se secoua, comme si un éclair l'avait frappée. Les yeux trop écarquillés, les poings fermés sur les draps, elle ne fit aucun son mais ses lèvres s'ouvrirent doucement, formant un petit 'o' de réalisation et de choc.

Soudain, elle était de nouveau Hermione, et son visage était si plein d'émotions que Harry trouva difficile de se remémorer le visage vide et sans vie comme celui d'une poupée qu'elle avait quelques instants auparavant.

"Nous étions partenaires, Hermione, partenaires !" gronda Severus, si proche de son lit maintenant qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour la toucher, mais elle ne se déroba pas comme elle l'avait fait avec Harry. "Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance ! Je pensais que j'étais plus pour toi qu'un simple arrangement de convenance jusqu'à ce que tes vrais plans soient mis à execution ! Je pensais que tu m'aimais !"

Incapable de regarder la douleur sur le visage de Severus plus longtemps, Harry détourna la tête de lui, vers Hermione, dont les yeux luisaient de larmes retenues.

"Je sais," murmura-elle. Des mots d'Hermione avec une voix d'Hermione, glorieusement vivante dans sa douleur. "Je comprend, Severus."

"Comment pourrais-tu possiblement comprendre ?" hurla Severus. Il tremblait maintenant sous la force de sa colère. Son visage était une blessure ouverte. "Tu as emporté tous mes masques, tous mes faux semblants et ma colère, et quand tu es partie, je n'avais plus rien ! Comment étais-je censé vivre, tu peux me le dire ? Tu peux me le dire, Hermione ?"

"Je sais. Mais je suis revenue, maintenant," murmura-elle encore, et c'était vrai. Elle était revenue, comme il était revenu, malgré la fureur et la douleur, il était finalement le Severus qu'ils avaient attendu toutes ces semaines.

Comme ils l'avaient fait par le passé, ils s'étaient trouvés l'un l'autre. Tous les deux perdus dans le désespoir comme ils l'avaient été avant, ils avaient une nouvelle fois trouvé une manière de construire un pont qui les mènerait l'un à l'autre. Et alors que sa douleur, sombre et brûlante, l'avait atteinte et fait sortir d'où elle se cachait, sa main trouva la sienne, l'agrippant avec toute la force qu'elle possédait.

Le contact sembla l'encrer, le tirer de la mer de rage et de peur dans laquelle il avait été perdu pendant si longtemps. Toute combativité le déserta. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux seins.

Ils s'absorbèrent l'un l'autre, s'abreuvant l'un l'autre, se nourrissant l'un l'autre.

"Je suis devenu fou de chagrin pendant un moment," confessa-il dans le silence soudain. "Ça n'a pas marché sans toi. Rien n'allait."

"Je sais, Severus."

Et soudain, alors qu'elle lui souriait, ce fut comme si le nuage qui était resté au dessus de leurs têtes pendant des mois avait disparu, les laissant libres de respirer de nouveau l'air de l'été.

"Mais je suis revenue maintenant. Tout va bien, Severus. Tout va bien."


	20. 72 Le rêve d'une ombre

72\. Le rêve d'une ombre

Mais tout n'allait pas bien.

Draco se souvenait à peine du jour du retour d'Hermione à la conscience, rempli à ras bord d'inquiétude, de culpabilité et de soulagement comme il l'avait été. Il avait une image claire d'Hermione le pardonnant à l'esprit, mais il avait fallu une nuit d'insomnie et une longue conversation avec Harry pour se convaincre que c'était la réalité.

Quand il l'avait réalisé, la joie et l'espoir l'avaient submergé d'une façon inattendue, suffisants pour complètement balayer les doutes de Harry et ses propres peurs.

Tout ce qu'il avait cru perdu, leur amitié, leur futur, ces soirées passées ensemble, était redevenu possible.

Il passait des heures à son chevet, la nourrissant de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis sa disparition. Et elle hochait la tête, l'écoutait et posait les bonnes questions.

Elle jouait si bien le jeu qu'il fallut presque une semaine à Draco pour remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il n'était pas surprenant qu'elle soit fatiguée tout le temps et légèrement perdue - les blessures non soignées et la malnutrition avaient ces effets sur les gens.

Il ne se souciait pas non plus du fait qu'elle évitait tout contact et frémissait quand survenait un contact involontaire. Elle avait été torturée, après tout, et même plus, et par dessus tout Draco était soulagé qu'elle ne semble pas craindre sa présence physique plus que celle de Harry ou d'Hestia Jones.

Tout le reste semblait également facilement explicable - les réponses monosyllabiques, les longues périodes de repos, le refus de quitter sa chambre.

Rien d'inattendu, bien qu'il peinait Harry et Draco de la voir ainsi. Mais il y avait d'autres choses, des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer même en se forçant.

Son désintérêt total pour leur entraînement et leurs plans de bataille, par exemple. Même blessée et à moitié morte, le premier intérêt d'Hermione avait toujours été la guerre. Elle avait voulu connaître chaque petit détail, avait voulu être impliquée dans le plus de projets possible. Maintenant, quand la guerre était mentionnée, elle hochait simplement la tête et laissait le sujet dériver dès que possible.

Les longs silences avant qu'elle ne réponde à ses questions, comme si la communication était devenue une corvée pour elle. Elle avait été si intuitive avant, sautant aux conclusions avait que d'autres ne comprennent l'objet de la discussion, ayant toujours un temps d'avance, toujours ouverte à la discussion sur tout et rien.

La façon dont son humour, autrefois si piquant et plein d'esprit, semblait s'être complètement évaporé. Il avait plaisanté lors du jour suivant son retour, et elle l'avait juste regardé, regardé pendant un temps absurdement long et avait ensuite demandé, d'une voix clairement incertaine : "C'est une blague, n'est ce pas?"

La distance entre Severus et elle, une chose que Draco ne pouvait pas comprendre, peu importe quel mal il se donnait ou combien de temps il en débattait avec Harry. Ils avaient traversé tellement de choses ensemble que leur relation semblait impossible à remettre en question pour Draco, un fait indubitable qui ne pourrait être changé par rien au monde.

Et après qu'elle se soit réveillée et qu'elle ait explosé son armure de détachement scientifique et de discipline surhumaine avec une telle facilité - une fois que leur confrontation avait été terminée, Draco avait été embarrassé d'avoir été témoin d'une telle démonstration de sentiments de la part de ces deux personnes aussi secrètes -, après qu'elle soit redevenue lucide, Draco était certain qu'ils surmonteraient leurs problèmes en un rien de temps.

Il s'était même attendu à ce qu'elle retourne vivre avec lui dès le lendemain.

Et pourtant, ils étaient encore là, Severus l'observant avec quelque chose comme de la curiosité détachée, et elle qui le regardait en retour, aucun d'entre eux ne semblant atteindre l'autre ni en ressentir le besoin.

Comme s'ils étaient des étrangers. Comme s'ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé, et peu importe à quel point Draco essayait de leur en parler, Severus lui disait seulement qu'un Serpentard observait et attendait le bon moment. Hermione changeait juste de sujet.

Finalement, ses yeux la trahirent. Elle pouvait écouter Draco pendant des heures, son visage simulant l'intérêt de manière si convaincante qu'elle aurait trompé le meilleur, mais ses yeux demeuraient voilés, distants. Derrière ses cils à demi fermés qui semblaient former un rideau entre le monde et elle, ils étaient effroyablement vides.

Ils pouvaient quand même être intelligents, projetant chaque émotion appropriée avec la perfection d'un Maître Espion. Mais ils n'étaient pas les yeux d'Hermione.

Non, tout n'allait pas bien, commençait à penser Draco alors qu'il babillait, tout en sachant que sa présence était une plaie pour elle, et rien d'autre.

Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Severus avait choisi de garder ses distances. Ça n'était pas la même Hermione, et bien que tout le monde prétende être joyeux et soulagé, ils le savaient tous. Les sourires commençaient à devenir crispés, les voix stridentes, et le flot avide des visiteurs commençait à se tarir.

Quelque chose allait très mal.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elle se souvenait. Dans un brouillard de rêves, de pensées et d'images son passé lui était revenu dans son demi sommeil, induit par les voix de ses êtres aimés et nourri par un esprit qui avait toujours absorbé les connaissances comme une éponge.

Elle se souvenait. Ça faisait mal, plus que ce à quoi elle s'était attendue quand elle avait travaillé sur cette technique, plus que ce qu'elle avait craint avant d'abandonner et de se cacher sous sa trappe. Mais il n'y avait pas de façon d'y échapper, elle consommait les images qui la consumaient, victime de cette vie folle qui était forcée en elle ( _ta propre vie, Hermione_ ), spectatrice impuissante de ce tourbillon d'actions et de réactions.

Elle se souvenait.

De la première fois qu'elle avait fait de la magie accidentelle - et elle avait été si heureuse, si soulagée, parce qu'elle avait su que tout irait bien, que maintenant il y avait une explication à son étrangeté, il y aurait finalement une place pour elle dans ce monde.

D'avoir rêvé de Poudlard quand elle avait eu sa lettre, un château plein de garçons et de filles comme elle, des enfants à qui parler, avec qui rire, tout comme elle avait vu les autres enfants rire et parler à l'école.

Du visage de ses parents, fiers et effrayés à l'idée que leur fille allait pénétrer dans un monde qu'ils ne pourraient jamais partager, des petites rides sur le visage de sa mère et de la façon dont son père avait cuisiné des pancakes, juste pour elle. De la façon dont ils avaient regardé le Poudlard Express et elle, quand elle avait embarqué dans le train pour les laisser derrière elle.

Elle se souvenait.

D'être entrée dans la Grande Salle pour la première fois, si terriblement effrayée de faire un faux pas, de déraper et que les gens se rendent compte qu'elle n'appartenait pas à ce monde.

De son admiration pour tout, de sa volonté naïve d'appartenance et de sa déception quand les autres enfants s'étaient moqués d'elle comme ceux de son ancienne école, quand ils l'avaient appelée rat de bibliothèque ou miss je sais tout.

De la façon dont elle s'était sentie quand Ron et Harry étaient venus la secourir, de la fière chaleur qui avait rempli sa poitrine, pas parce qu'elle avait voulu qu'ils la secourent mais parce que ces deux là avaient pensé qu'elle en valait le coup et avaient envie d'être ses amis.

Elle se souvenait.

De la façon dont les Détraqueurs avaient fondu sur elle, Harry et Sirius qui était encore un étranger, et de comment, alors que le froid griffait son esprit et que la peur le disputait au désespoir, elle s'était rendue compte avec surprise qu'elle était contente. Ses yeux avaient cherché ceux de Harry et elle s'était sentie soulagée que, bien qu'ils soient en train de mourir, elle ne l'aie pas laissé seul. Elle ne se retournerait pas sur son passé en sachant qu'elle l'avait laissé tomber.

Du visage de Harry après que la Coupe de Feu l'ait fait revenir à Poudlard, enfantin dans sa douleur et trop vieux en même temps, alors qu'il serrait le corps de Cédric contre lui et pleurait encore et encore, et elle, assise en sécurité dans les gradins une sensation lourde dans l'estomac, sachant que tout changerait maintenant, que plus rien ne serait comme avant, et sachant aussi que c'était finalement arrivé - il avait été blessé, effrayé, et seul, et elle n'avait pas été là pour l'aider.

D'avoir courru dans le Département des Mystères, combattant des Mangemorts infiniment plus puissants qu'elle - et d'avoir réalisé soudainement que c'était ce que sa vie était devenue, que c'était plus que de l'amitié et des aventures, plus que du courage. Elle avait compris que ce combat pourrait lui coûter la vie, en même temps qu'elle comprenait pourquoi cela devait être fait.

Elle se souvenait.

De Draco assis seul près du grand lac, les épaules basses et tout arrogance ayant disparu de son visage. Et de comment son corps entier lui avait fait mal, lui hurlant de retourner à l'Infirmerie et de laisser les autres gérer les retombées, mais elle avait continué, avait touché sa coquille froide et ravalé sa propre peur d'être rejetée.

Du visage de ses parents quand elle était rentrée à la maison cet été là, fatiguée, effrayée et sous traitement médical. De sa mère, assise à la table de la cuisine, l'expression la plus vulnérable qu'Hermione ne lui ait jamais vue, essayant de dire quelque chose sans l'oser, pas certaine de comment parler à sa fille qui était devenue une étrangère.

De la première réunion de l'Ordre à laquelle Harry, Ron et elle avaient été invités. De comment elle s'était assise parmi les légendes, parmi des personnes qu'elle avait admiré toute sa vie. D'avoir vu leur peur et leur confusion. Et d'avoir réalisé, avec la gorge froide et serrée qu'ils n'étaient que des humains. Qu'ils n'étaient pas mieux qu'elle, juste plus âgés. Qu'ils ne feraient pas de miracle en les débarrassant de leurs problèmes, qu'ils étaient juste aussi effrayés qu'elle.

Elle se souvenait.

D'avoir été assise dans la pénombre des appartements de son Maître des Potions, pleurant désespérément sur son corps mutilé et humilié, sentant quelque chose changer en elle. _Il est temps, Hermione_ , lui avait murmuré quelque chose dans sa tête. _Tu dois grandir maintenant. Tu dois prendre ta place. C'est ton chemin_.

Alors qu'elle se souvenait, elle se sentait fière de la chose courageuse et complexe qu'était Hermione Granger, fière et incrédule que cela puisse être elle-même alors qu'elle n'était rien qu'une chose tremblante et apeurée se cachant derrière une cape de chair et d'os.

Comment la porter de nouveau ? Comment retourner à son ancienne vie et à ces visages qu'elle connaissait mais dont elle se sentait déconnectée, comme s'ils faisaient partie d'une autre vie, d'un autre monde ?

Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'elle avait le courage et la détermination de cette autre Hermione, bien qu'elle ait la mémoire de ses actions. Elle ne pouvait pas partager son amour et sa peur, bien qu'elle se souvienne de ces sentiments et des personne qu'Hermione chérissait.

Elle n'avait pas le droit à cette vie, pas le droit à ces soins et cette attention qui lui étaient accordés jour et nuit.

Elle se sentait comme un imposteur, et à chaque fois qu'elle devait réagir à leur présence, chaque fois qu'elle devait feindre l'affection ou l'attention lui faisait mal au fond d'elle. Elle avait envie de s'enfuir et de se cacher, de leur crier qu'elle se foutait de ce qu'il était arrivé au monde sorcier et à leur guerre, qu'elle n'était pas l'amie, l'amante ou l'espionne qu'ils cherchaient en elle.

Mais c'était sans espoir. Peu importait comment elle se sentait, peu importait ce qu'elle pensait, elle _était_ Hermione, et les autres ne comprendraient pas. Par l'enfer, elle ne comprenait pas elle même.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elle se réveilla tôt, bien avant l'aube, tremblante et transpirante face aux images de ses cauchemars. Tout était silencieux, et le soulagement qu'elle ressentit en réalisant que tout le monde était endormi, qu'elle ne serait pas forcée à interagir avec ses amis avant quelques autres précieuses heures la fit soudainement réaliser à quel point tout ça n'était pas normal.

Elle devait y mettre fin. Elle ne pouvait pas leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient, ne pouvait pas leur offrir ce dont ils avaient tellement besoin, et leur profonde confiance en Hermione Granger, cette image divine de l'étudiante et l'amie parfaite, de l'espionne rusée, de la brillante stratège et fière guerrière, ne faisait rien pour atténuer sa solitude.

Elle n'était pas cette Hermione Granger. Et elle était fatiguée de se cacher dans sa peau.

Elle devait partir.

Faire son sac ne prit que quelques minutes - elle n'avait pas besoin de grand chose après tout. Quelques habits, sa baguette et ses couteaux. Tout le reste pouvait être acheté, et comme elle avait l'intention de vider l'un des comptes moldu intraçables qu'elle avait mis en place un an auparavant, l'argent ne serait pas un problème.

Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la rangée de photos qu'un membre de l'Ordre bien pensant avait placé sur le manteau de la cheminée, elle hésita. Il n'existait pas de photo d'Hermione et Severus ensemble, bien sûr, puisque les preuves matérielles pouvaient tomber entre de mauvaises mains, mais il y avait des photos de l'Ordre complet, de Draco et de Harry…

Mais ça n'était pas _ses_ souvenirs, et à moins qu'elle réussisse à en faire de nouveau une part d'elle, les photos seraient sans intérêt. Si cette vie restait seulement près d'elle, ils ne seraient rien d'autre que des rappels sans valeur, des échos de rire dans une pièce vide.

Elle écrit une lettre, douloureusement consciente d'à quel point tout ce qu'elle disait devait être inadéquat, mais incapable de s'en empêcher ou de partir sans un mot.

Elle se souvenait encore du soulagement qu'elle avait vu sur ces visages étrangement familiers, avant que le soulagement en question ne se change en inquiétude et en doute.

Enfin, il ne lui resta plus qu'à jeter un dernier regard sur cette pièce, cette chambre qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment habitée.

Ça avait probablement facilité les choses. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer s'être réveillée dans un environnement plus familier, comme le Terrier ou sa chambre de Préfète-en-chef ou surtout les appartements de Severus, où les souvenirs de son ancienne vie se seraient superposés à toutes les pensées et expériences du présent.

Ça avait été une chose en moins pour la faire se sentir chez elle. Ce qui facilitait sa fuite, bien sûr, mais pourtant le sentiment de perte lui serrait la gorge comme un étrange petite douleur, comme un hocquet.

Aussi sombre et douloureuse qu'avait été la vie d'Hermione, personne ne pourrait nier qu'elle avait été pleine d'amis, de merveilles. Pleine d'amour.

Elle secoua la tête comme pour nier ses pensées et ferma silencieusement la porte derrière elle. Elle ne croisa personne en sortant du quartier général à travers l'une des tapisseries magiques et en marchant doucement vers la sortie, mais même si les autres avaient été réveillés, la cape sombre qu'elle portait et le charme tissé dans sa trame lui aurait évité les regards.

Poudlard… Alors qu'elle fermait l'entrée secrète du château, la nostalgie et le mal du pays grandit en elle. Elle toucha les pierres froides et anciennes, et après un moment d'hésitation, posa le front sur les fondements de sa maison. Cela aussi, elle l'abandonnerait. Mais il n'y avait pas d'autre moyens.

Alors qu'elle se retournait finalement, marchant vers les limites du domaine, un fort sentiment de déjà-vu la pris. Elle avait ressenti cette sensation maintes et maintes fois ces derniers jours à alors que les souvenirs de son ancienne vie l'avaient assaillie sans prévenir, se superposant au présent en une fine couche, voilant son expérience.

Elle avait marché ici avec Severus après qu'il lui ait offert un partenariat, et il s'était tenu ici…

Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que la grande et sombre silhouette qui se tenait dans l'ombre des arbres n'était pas juste une part de ses souvenirs, et quand elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas seule dans le noir, elle fut soudain terrorisée. Un halètement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et alors qu'elle pensait avec colère que l'autre Hermione ne se serait jamais enfuie sous l'effet de la peur, elle chercha frénétiquement un échappatoire.

C'est alors que la silhouette enleva sa capuche, révélant le visage de Severus Snape.

Son halètement se transforma en sifflement, et avant que son esprit saisisse pleinement ce qu'elle avait vu, son corps s'était détourné, cherchant à s'échapper. Mais sa voix la stoppa.

"Hermione," appela-il, doucement et sans une once de commandement dans la voix, mais ses pieds refusèrent de l'éloigner d'avantage de lui. Elle sentit une nouvelle fois la peur monter en elle, bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi, et pendant un moment elle considéra l'idée de juste s'éloigner de lui, simplement partir et espérer qu'elle atteindrait la limite du domaine avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre.

Mais elle n'était pas si lâche. Ou du moins elle ne voulait pas l'être.

"Pourquoi es-tu là ?" demanda-elle en réponse, et si sa voix tremblait légèrement, il ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il se tenait simplement là, les mains ouvertes et détendues à ses côtés pour montrer qu'il n'était pas une menace. Il la connaissait vraiment bien, pensa-elle une fois le choc passé. Un seul mouvement et elle aurait pris la fuite.

"Je t'ai attendue," répondit-il, si doucement qu'elle avança involontairement pour mieux l'entendre. Oui, un homme intelligent. Et dangereux.

Elle se sentait idiote, de sentir ses genoux trembler et son coeur battre plus fort devant cette réponse, mais elle ne pouvait pas le contrôler, comme si son corps avait été programmé pour réagir ainsi à lui.

"Pourquoi ?" murmura-elle.

"Je t'ai observée cette semaine," dit-il simplement. "Et honnêtement je suis surpris que tu aies supporté ça si longtemps."

Elle voulait protester ou feindre de ne pas comprendre. Un regard sur ses yeux noirs lui apprit qu'il savait tout, et elle tressaillit, sentant ses yeux brûlants sur sa peau.

"J'ai placé des boucliers sur ta porte et ta fenêtre quand tu es revenue," devança-il sa question. "Pour assurer ta sécurité. Ils m'ont alerté quand tu as quitté ta chambre ce matin."

Pendant un court instant, ses yeux tombèrent sur le sac dans sa main, s'attardant juste assez pour montrer son absence de surprise. Donc il savait que ça n'était pas juste une promenade matinale, il avait probablement su ce qu'elle ferait avant même qu'elle ne quitte sa chambre. Et ils voulait qu'elle sache qu'il savait.

"Pourquoi t'en soucier ?" murmura-elle.

Il sourit. "Je prendrais toujours soin de toi, mon amour."

Elle tressaillit. Le voilà, le mot qui résumait tout dans les sombres heures de la nuit. Il aimait Hermione. Tout le monde dans ce château aimait Hermione.

Et elle ne pouvait pas répondre à ces sentiments. Elle se souvenait de ce que ça faisait, la chaleur et le contentement quand Hermione s'asseyait entre Draco et Harry, l'affection qu'Hermione avait pour McGonagall et Lupin, la tendre admiration qu'Hermione avait pour le Directeur. Les frissons d'envie quand ses yeux croisaient ceux de Severus Snape. Mais c'était comme regarder un après-midi d'été à travers la fenêtre - on pouvait voir, mais ni sentir ni entendre ni ressentir. C'était juste une image, un monde à part.

Et, tout comme elle savait qu'elle n'appartenait pas au cercle de ces personnes, elle savait que qu'ils ressentaient tout cela pour Hermione, pas pour ce qu'elle était devenue.

"Tu l'aimais _elle_ ," pointa-elle, essayant de toutes ses forces de ne pas montrer à quel point cela la blessait. "Celle qui contrôlait tout, celle que tu comparais à la soie et l'acier. Ce n'est pas moi."

Elle pris une profonde inspiration. "Je ne sais même pas qui je suis," confessa-elle dans un murmure, se demandant en même temps pourquoi elle faisait confiance en cet homme sombre, cet homme qui provoquait en elle un tourbillon d'émotions - des émotions dont elle se souvenait mais aussi de nouvelles émotions. "Je ne sais rien, si ce n'est que j'ai tout le temps peur. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle avait peur.'

"Elle avait peur," répondit-il doucement, et le fait qu'il accepte sa distinction entre Hermione et elle l'attrista et la soulagea en même temps. "Elle était effrayée et en colère, et humaine, comme tout le monde dans ce château. Mais peut-être que la plupart des gens ne le remarquaient pas."

"Mais toi oui," dit-elle. "Tout comme tu as remarqué que je ne suis pas elle. Que je suis… différente."

"Je ne sais pas qui tu es devenue," acquieça-il doucement. "Mais je ne suis pas certain non plus de qui je suis maintenant. Les dernières semaines nous ont tous les deux changé de manière irréversible, je pense."

Elle se sentit coupable, alors, car elle avait imaginé ses espoirs et ses peurs et le souhait désespéré de voir revenir son amour, seulement pour la trouver à la place d'Hermione, une copie imparfaite qui pataugeait au lieu d'avancer.

"Alors tu comprends pourquoi je dois le faire. Pourquoi je dois partir," murmura-elle, espérant à moitié qu'il ne soit pas d'accord. Bien qu'elle n'en ait aucun droit, elle voulait la chaleur de ses yeux. Elle voulait que sa loyauté lui appartienne.

"Oui."

"Donc, tu n'es pas là pour m'arrêter ?"

"Non," répondit-il, un minuscule sourire jouant avec le coin de ses lèvres. "Je suis là pour t'accompagner."

Toute pensée, toute machination s'évanouirent, ne laissant rien d'autre qu'un vif étonnement. Il attendit, espérant peut-être une réaction, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était le fixer, encore et encore. Donc il soupira légèrement, comme on le ferait devant un enfant têtu et poursuivit :

"Je ne te jugerai pas, ni ne te demanderai ce que tu n'es pas prête à donner. Tout ce que je demande c'est le droit de rester avec toi, de t'assister et d'apprendre à te connaître à nouveau."

"Mais," murmura-elle, n'en croyant toujours pas ses oreilles. "Tu es leur chef des renseignements ! Tu as des responsabilités… ils auront besoin de toi dans les jours qui arrivent…"

"Mon travail ici est achevé," l'interrompit-il fermement. "J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu en tant que chef des renseignements, et ils ont assez de combattants pour que la perte de l'un d'entre eux n'importe peu. Quant à mes responsabilités…"

Il lui sourit. "J'ai un jour démissionné de mon poste de Maître des Potions parce qu'il entrait en conflit avec mon amour. Et j'ai un jour dit à mon autre Hermione…" Quelque chose dans la façon dont il la regarda avec tant de confiance et d'amour lui donna des frissons chauds et froids le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

"... c'était la décision la plus facile de ma vie. C'est toujours vrai."

"Et si je ne veux pas que tu viennes avec moi ?" demanda-elle, remarquant à quel point elle semblait à bout de souffle.

Son sourire s'estompa, et elle fut blessée d'avoir provoqué sa déception.

"Alors j'accepterais ton choix," répondit-il doucement. "Mais je te suivrais quand même à distance, au moins pour s'assurer que tu vas bien. Tu sais à quel point je suis têtu."

Oui, elle le savait, et c'était exactement ça qui lui donnait envie de fuir sa présence. Dans le chaos qui faisait rage dans son esprit, le souvenir de cet homme ressortait comme une flamme. Comme un feu qui la réchauffait et qui illuminait le labyrinthe dans lequel elle s'était perdue.

Elle avait peur de se brûler si elle le touchait.

C'était une tentation qui allait bien au delà de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter, un besoin qu'elle ne pouvait pas rejeter.

"Il semble que mes choix soient limités," remarqua-elle finalement d'une voix sèche. Qu'y avait-il avec Severus Snape pour qu'elle n'arrive pas à garder ses distances ?

Il eut un petit sourire satisfait, mais derrière son amusement elle pouvait sentir son enchantement absolu d'avoir été accepté. La pensée que cet homme tellement brillant puisse ressentir une telle envie de sa compagnie l'humilia.

"Ça pourrait être le cas," répondit-il. "Mais si ça peut te réconforter, je devrais peut-être mentionner que j'ai dans mes bagages ma théière et deux livres de thé aux épices."

Soudain, son esprit fut de retour dans le parc de Poudlard, son dos et sa tête la faisant souffrir, écoutant en grognant de confusion sa promesse d'un partenariat. Ecoutant et acceptant.

Le souvenir fut un choc, plus clair et plus émouvant que tout ce dont elle s'était souvenue jusque là. Elle pouvait sentir l'herbe humide autour d'eux, la texture de sa peau alors qu'il se penchait vers elle pour lui offrir d'entrer dans son esprit.

Pendant un instant, elle fut cette autre Hermione, et l'attraction de son sourire devint insupportable.

Elle prit une longue inspiration en frissonnant.

"Je n'ai jamais pu résister à ton thé aux épices," murmura-elle, et elle vit le délice dans ses yeux profonds.

"Non," murmura-il en réponse, la voix riche et sombre. "Tu n'as jamais pu."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Quand Harry entra dans la chambre d'Hermione et la trouva vide, sa première réaction fut la panique.

 _Non_ , pensa-il, _pas encore, pas si vite ! Nous avons à peine eu le temps de réaliser qu'elle était revenue !_

Mais ensuite il remarqua l'armoire ouverte et vide, le lit bien fait et quelque chose en lui se relâcha. Ça n'était pas la scène d'un kidnapping ou d'une fuite désespérée. Où qu'elle soit allée, elle y était allée de sa propre volonté.

Il traversa la pièce, pas certain de ce qu'il cherchait. Il remarqua un rouleau de parchemin posé sur le bureau vide près de la fenêtre, et il sentit les derniers vestiges de sa peur s'évanouir, se changer en amers échos de manque.

C'était Hermione tout craché. Elle ne partirait jamais comme ça. Elle prenait toujours le temps de s'expliquer.

Les mains pas très assurées, Harry brisa le sceau et déroula le parchemin.

 _À qui trouvera ce mot,_

 _Je suis désolée. J'ai l'impression de le répéter, je sais, mais c'est la seule chose que je peux vous donner qui soit réellement authentique. J'ai essayé de me reprendre et d'être la personne dont vous avez besoin et qui vous manque tant, mais la vérité est que ça n'est pas moi._

 _Je ne suis pas sûre de qui je suis, mais il y a des choses dans ma tête qui n'ont pas de sens, qui me font très peur, et je ne serais d'aucune aide tant que je ne les aurais pas comprises._

 _S'il vous plait, ne soyez pas fâchés contre moi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra, mais je vous promet que je reviendrai un jour._

 _Bonne chance pour votre combat,_

 _Hermione_

Harry pris une grande inspiration et laissa le parchemin glisser sur le bureau. "Votre combat" - cette petite phrase recelait tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir. Les petits indices qui avaient nourri les doutes de Harry cette semaine, toutes ces petites choses qui n'avaient pas fait sens, quand on les assemblait, l'image qui se construisait dans son esprit reflétaient les mots d'Hermione.

Que ça soit à cause de ce qu'il lui était arrivé ou à cause du procédé pour qu'elle retrouve la mémoire, Hermione avait changé.

Et bien qu'il soit dur pour Harry de l'admettre, elle n'avait aucune chance de gérer ces changements entre les murs de Poudlard. Il y avait juste trop de son ancienne personnalité ici, trop de souvenirs et d'attentes.

"Tu es une fille intelligente," murmura-il, étrangement fier du courage dont elle avait fait preuve. "J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches."

Sa main toucha le rouleau de parchemin avec hésitation, son pouce traçant les contours du sceau. Il pouvait assez bien comprendre sa décision au regard de toutes les fois où il avait lui même rêvé d'échapper à son futur d'Elu. Mais ça ne serait pas facile pour les autres - Draco serait dévasté. Et Severus...

Harry frissonna légèrement et saisit le rouleau plus fermement. Il n'était pas impatient d'avoir cette conversation. Il était vrai que Severus avait pris ses distances avec elle après ces premières heures intenses. Mais Harry ne se souvenait que trop bien à quel point Severus avait souffert pendant la capture d'Hermione. La perdre de nouveau si tôt après son retour…

Il secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées. Il faudrait lui dire, et il n'y avait pas de raison d'attendre.

Harry empocha le rouleau, inspectant une nouvelle fois la pièce familière, et descendit des quartiers privés jusqu'à la salle de réunion du quartier général, qui était vide à l'exception d'Albus. Le Directeur était assis à la grande table ovale, silencieux, et lisait un autre rouleau de parchemin.

"Hermione est partie," déclara Harry sans préambule, seulement pour être confronté à des yeux bleu pétillants et à un sourire tordu et très amusé.

"Et Severus également," répondit Albus, levant le rouleau qu'il lisait comme si c'était une preuve.

Ils échangèrent leurs lettres en silence, et Harry vit que bien que Severus ait ajouté tout un tas de papiers qui ressemblaient à des codes, des emplois du temps et des diagrammes tactiques, le message en lui même était aussi court et succinct que celui d'Hermione.

 _Albus,_

 _Quand tu liras ceci, je serai parti, soit pour accompagner Hermione, soit à sa poursuite. Je suis certain que vous avez remarqué les mêmes signes que moi au cours de la semaine passé et que vous saurez pourquoi elle est partie._

 _Je ne sais pas quels sont ses plans. Nous pourrions être rentrés pour Halloween ou être partis plus longtemps que ça._

 _S'il s'agit du second cas (j'imagine qu'Hermione aura laissé une lettre qui pourrait contenir plus de détails), je m'excuse de vous laisser à la veille de la bataille. Mais ma tâche est remplie, et je ne regretterai jamais de l'avoir suivie, où que cela doive nous mener._

 _Avec mes_ _sincères_ _salutations,_

 _Severus_

Harry et Albus achevèrent la lecture de leurs lettres en même temps, et alors que les deux rouleaux glissaient sur la table, leurs regards se trouvèrent, silencieusement perplexes.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Ils n'attendaient pas d'Hermione qu'elle participe à la bataille bien que les plans initiaux avant qu'elle soit capturée l'avaient inclue.

Mais s'en sortiraient-ils sans Severus ? Les derniers mois avaient montré non seulement ses formidables capacités en duel mais également sa maîtrise de la tactique et de la stratégie, et Harry avait peur que son absence puisse faire pencher la balance en faveur de leurs ennemis.

Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de Harry, Albus soupira et caressa le sceau du parchemin comme Harry l'avait fait quelque minutes avant.

"Il s'est préparé pour cette éventualité," dit Albus. "Je me demandais pourquoi il avait développé une stratégie qui prenait garde à ce que chaque personne puisse être remplacée par une autre. Je pensais qu'il avait pris en compte d'éventuelles victimes avant la bataille, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Severus lui-même se retire de l'équation. C'est le Serpentard le plus ambitieux que je n'ai jamais vu."

Albus avait l'air si perpexe, si surpris, qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Il semble qu'il ait trouvé quelque chose de plus digne de ses ambitions," suggéra-il, et il fut récompensé par un large sourire satisfait.

"Oui," acquieça Albus comme si c'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'il ait eu depuis un long moment.

Un instant, Harry s'émerveilla du fait qu'ils puissent partager ça, comme deux égaux, deux leaders qui estimaient les opinions de l'autre.

Puis il se souvint des autres partenariats qu'il avait partagé et perdu, l'amitié facile mais néanmoins profonde d'Hermione, la tutelle respectueuse de Severus, et il ressentit sévèrement qu'ils lui manquaient.

"Ils ne reviendront pas, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-il, et le visage d'Albus s'adoucit, compréhensif.

"Nous ne pouvons jamais être sûrs de ce que nous réserve le futur, bien sûr," répondit calmement le vieux Directeur. "Mais ils ont fait leur part. Et je serais surpris de les revoir avant qu'un très, très long moment soit passé."

Harry hocha la tête, les épaules baissées alors qu'il prenait la mesure de cette réponse.

Puis il se redressa, se souvenant de tout ce qu'Hermione et Severus lui avaient appris, et sentit s'affermir en lui la résolution de suivre son propre chemin.

"Alors nous ferons en sorte d'y arriver sans eux." dit-il.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ils choisirent un hôtel et s'y installèrent presque sans un mot d'Hermione. Il pouvait voir à quel point elle était fatiguée, désespérée de devoir rester sur pied, mais elle tenait son dos droit et sa lèvre supérieure raide, et quelque chose dans sa posture le garda de lui proposer son bras en soutien.

Malgré les derniers mois et tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, ils étaient de retour à la première trêve provisoire qu'il lui avait offerte après l'un de ses rassemblements, de retour à cette confiance fragile qui pouvait se briser à tout moment.

Cela donnait à Severus l'envie de hurler.

Mais il avait su que ça ne serait pas facile, il l'avait su au moment de son réveil, et même avant, mais au moins elle l'avait autorisée à l'accompagner, elle ne s'était pas éclipsée vers son propre grand inconnu en le laissant derrière une nouvelle fois.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment certain qu'elle ne l'ait pas pris avec elle parce qu'elle avait eu pitié de lui.

Leurs chambres étaient agréables, bien qu'elles manquaient du confort habituel des hôtels du monde sorcier, apportant à la place une télévision et un téléphone. Severus avait proposé un hôtel moldu, à la fois pour l'éloigner le plus possible du monde magique et pour réduire les chances d'être remarqués. Il avait placé des charmes sur leurs cheveux et leurs yeux, bien sûr, mais il avait décidé après un moment qu'elle n'était pas suffisamment à l'aise avec son identité pour supporter un changement de visage et de corps.

Pas de Polynectar donc. Et comme elle était officiellement morte et lui l'un des opposants les plus féroces à Voldemort, un hôtel moldu offrait plus de sécurité que le meilleur hôtel sorcier.

S'attendant à ce qu'Hermione veuille une chambre pour elle, il avait choisi deux chambres avec salle de bain séparée, reliées par un salon, et alors qu'il rendait aux bagages d'Hermione leur taille normale dans la plus grande chambre, il vit que sa vue sur la grande forêt était spectaculaire.

Content d'être finalement arrivé quelque part, Severus se retira dans sa propre chambre, prenant soin de laisser toutes les portes ouvertes pour qu'elle puisse aller venir comme elle le souhaitait, et s'allongea sur le lit tout habillé, les bras en croix dans une posture silencieuse de lassitude.

Il n'avait jamais voyagé autant, puisqu'il avait manqué de ressources au début, et plus tard de temps, mais si c'était à ça que ça ressemblait, profondément épuisant et donnant l'impression d'être dépouillé de quelque chose d'important, il pourrait très bien s'en passer.

Dans l'intimité de sa chambre, il admit intérieurement qu'il était seul. Hermione était avec lui bien sûr, et de savoir qu'elle n'était qu'à trois portes de là le faisait sourire encore maintenant, mais la distance entre eux ne faisait que lui rappeler ce qu'ils avaient autrefois partagé.

Cela lui rappelait qu'il ne le retrouverait peut-être jamais. Seul son espoir lui disait qu'elle pouvait redevenir comme avant, et il frissonna à l'idée qu'elle garderait ses distances avec lui et qu'il lui courrait après comme un chiot fou d'amour pour le reste de sa vie.

Mais ça valait mieux que vivre sans elle.

Et qui savait ? Hermione avait réalisé l'impossible plus d'une fois. S'il y avait quelqu'un capable de percer, de creuser son chemin jusqu'à lui, c'était son amour. Elle était, après tout, encore plus têtue que lui.

Il se réveilla à la sensation du contact de la peau contre la sienne. Il ne se tendit pas, ne modifia même pas le rythme de sa respiration, mais il était extrêmement conscient que quelque chose se déplaçait sur son lit, quelqu'un qui s'approchait de sa forme étendue et paraissant toujours endormie.

Puis il sentit l'odeur d'Hermione, et son étonnement dû montrer l'un des signe subtils d'un corps trahissant son propriétaire, et il put la sentir se figer à ses côtés.

"Ne bouge pas," murmura-elle dans le noir, la voix plein d'émotions qu'il n'avait pas entendues depuis longtemps. "Je n'arriverai pas à faire ça si tu bouges."

Soigneusement, il détendit ses muscles et resta allongé sur les douces couvertures. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer, mais son coeur battait fort et l'envie de la toucher était presque irrésistible. Si proche, si réelle…

"Que…" murmura-il, effrayé de briser le sort, de se réveiller et se de retrouver seul, mais poussé par le besoin d'entendre encore sa voix, d'être rassuré.

"Je suis une étrangère à moi-même," murmura-elle. "Complètement perdue. Mais je me souviens de ça. Je me souviens de la sensation d'être dans tes bras. C'était un peu comme la paix, je pense."

Dans le silence, un silence de cristal comme le moment infini où une vague reste en suspens avant de s'abattre pour vous noyer dans sa froide pureté, dans ce moment de silence, Severus sentit un frisson parcourir son corps.

Il ne savait pas si c'était du désir, de la peur ou de l'espoir. Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

"Plutôt comme l'oeil d'un cyclone" murmura-il en réponse, et sa voix trouva le doux ton de l'intimité si facilement, si naturellement.

Et il était de nouveau là, son rire, le doux clapotis de la pluie qui le lavait de toute son amertume, qui adoucissait ses tranchants sans effort.

Il sentit ses yeux brûler et le frisson s'intensifia, et avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, si c'était sage ou si ça pouvait mal tourner, il se tourna vers elle et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

"Tu m'as tant manqué," confessa-il dans le noir. "J'ai cru que j'allais mourir du manque de toi."

Il pouvait sentir sa main, hésitante, voltigeant comme un petit oiseau avant de se poser sur sa tête, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Balayant le froid et la solitude.

"Je sais," murmura-elle, les larmes et la pluie adoucissant sa voix. "Mais je suis de retour Severus. Je suis de retour."

Il se sentit se détendre dans son étreinte, sentit tous les coins sombres de son corps et de son esprit se réchauffer.

"Je suis de retour," murmura-elle encore.

Cette fois, c'était la vérité.

* * *

Le titre fait référence à un poème de l'auteur grec ancien Pindar.


	21. 73 Un bref rayon de soleil

73\. Un bref rayon de soleil dans l'âme assombrie

 _17 août_

Ils étaient à Paris quand elle prit sa main pour la première fois. Se tenant sur les quais de la Seine, fasciné par la danse sans fin des eaux grises, il fallut à Severus un moment pour remarquer à quel point elle se tenait proche de lui, la chaude sensation de sa main dans la sienne.

Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse se tourner vers elle et réagir, il sentit le poids de sa tête contre son épaule. Sa respiration se saccada, et il dû se faire violence pour ne pas sourire comme un benêt.

Doucement, il transféra la main d'Hermione dans sa main droite et enroula le bras autour d'elle, se demandant s'il ne bougeait pas trop vite et il fut soulagé quand elle se blottit contre lui l'instant suivant.

Aussi innocent que le geste puisse sembler, pour lui c'était comme s'ils avaient escaladé une montagne ensemble. Bien sûr, elle était habituée à son toucher maintenant puisqu'elle avait dormi dans ses bras chaque nuit depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. Mais elle était toujours venue à lui dans le noir, silencieusement, comme un fantôme, chuchotant à son oreille des pensées et des peurs qu'elle n'aurait jamais mentionnées une fois le matin venu.

Et quand il se réveillait, inévitablement, il était seul dans son lit et elle faisait les cent pas dans sa propre chambre, habillée et réveillée comme si leur contact n'avait jamais eu lieu.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le touchait pendant la journée, et il se sentait comme un roi ayant défait son ennemi le plus féroce.

"C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle, et il hocha la tête, bien qu'il sache qu'ils ne parlaient pas de la même chose. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Notre Dame. Ses yeux à lui regardaient ses boucles couleur miel.

Il avait envie de lui dire quel miracle elle était, à quel point il l'aimait, mais elle ne réagissait pas bien aux compliments, se dérobant et se tendant au lieu de les prendre pour ce qu'ils étaient.

"Ça l'est," dit-il à la place, et quelque chose dans sa voix dû lui faire entendre la double signification, parce qu'elle leva brusquement le regard sur lui, les yeux ouverts et d'un marron de chocolat fondu.

Puis elle sourit, et il sentit la chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps. C'était ridicule, vraiment, que quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'un sourire puisse le faire se sentir ainsi, mais après tout, c'était le sourire d'Hermione.

"Je ne te mérite pas," murmura-elle, et il l'attira plus près de lui.

"Tu mérites chaque parcelle de moi," chuchota-il en retour, puis il se baissa pour déposer un léger baiser sur son front. À son grand plaisir, elle ne recula pas, elle soupira juste de contentement, puis retourna à son observation de la ville.

"J'ai toujours aimé Paris," murmura-elle.

"Je vais l'aimer aussi, à partir de maintenant," répondit-il.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Des nouvelles d'Hermione ?" demanda Tonks en entrant dans la salle, toujours dans ses robes d'Auror.

"Non," répondit Harry calmement, la saluant d'une signe de tête puis il attendit le temps d'une respiration avant de tourner les yeux vers Draco.

Son ami pouvait avoir l'air nonchalant aux yeux du reste de l'Ordre, mais Harry avait remarqué ses épaules de nouveau tendues, et il retint un soupir. Draco n'avait pas bien pris le départ d'Hermione, et chaque mention de son nom semblait le faire se retirer un peu plus dans sa coquille.

"Mais je serais surpris si on avait de ses nouvelles si rapidement," continua Harry, se déplaçant vers la grande table où le Premier Cercle avait commencé à se rassembler. "Ça ne fait que deux semaines."

"Je ne comprends toujours pas comment Severus a pu nous laisser tomber juste avant Halloween," grommela Tonks en marchant jusqu'à sa chaise en trébuchant presque sur ses propres pieds. "Je veux dire, il a travaillé plus dur que n'importe lequel d'entre nous sur tout ça."

"Ah, mais tu es jeune Tonks, tu n'es pas encore versée dans les arts de l'amour," lança Fred d'une voix grave depuis la tapisserie par laquelle il venait d'arriver dans une imitation tellement troublante d'Albus qu'Harry se tourna vers lui et lui fit un large sourire.

"Content de te voir, Fred," le salua-il. "Comment vont les capes-bouclier ?"

"Elles progressent gentiment," répondit Georges, qui avait suivi son frère jumeau dans le quartier général, à sa place. "Il y a juste quelques pépins avec le Stupéfix, mais si Fred pouvait se concentrer sur quelque chose pendant plus de dix minutes, on aurait déjà résolu ce problème en un rien de temps."

"Moi ?" s'écria Fred d'un air faussement indigné. "C'est toi qui ne sait pas te concentrer, à reluquer cette nouvelle assistante que tu as engagée. Sérieux, c'est une insulte envers l'honneur de tous les hommes qui travaillent, la façon dont tu ne regardes que ses …"

Un raclement de gorge les arrêta, et ils se retournèrent pour accueillir leur père, qui les avait fortuneusement interrompus avant que leur mère n'entre. Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit. Molly Weasley avait peut-être accepté que ses fils soient assez âgés pour se battre, mais elle n'accepterait certainement pas les références à certaines parties du corps des femmes.

Harry salua les parents Weasley, puis se tourna de nouveau vers Draco. Il fut content de voir le petit sourire sur les lèvres de son ami. On pouvait toujours faire confiance aux Weasley pour alléger l'atmosphère d'une pièce.

Il passa quinze autres minutes à mettre à jour les divers graphiques et cartes qui faisaient du quartier général de l'Ordre un endroit si efficace pour travailler. C'est seulement quand la salle fut entièrement remplie qu'il marcha jusqu'à la grande table et qu'il s'assit sur sa chaise.

"Albus aura quelques minutes de retard," annonça-il après avoir salué les membres de l'Ordre qui étaient arrivés en dernier à cette réunion du samedi. "Mais il a suggéré que nous commencions sans lui en faisant un état de l'avancement de l'entraînement. Si ça vous va…"

Il attendit l'approbation du Premier Cercle, puis toucha de sa baguette un parchemin devant lui. Des copies apparurent en face de chaque personne assise à la table. Il leur donna une minute pour lire puis se racla la gorge.

"Comme vous pouvez le voir, Remus et Maugrey sont tous les deux très satisfaits de l'avancée des choses. La seule chose dont le groupe dans son ensemble manque est la rapidité, je vous propose donc qu'on se concentre sur l'endurance pendant les prochaines réunions…"

Et sous le regard fier de Draco, il mena la réunion du Premier Cercle du samedi pour la première fois.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _31 août_

Le dernier jour d'août les trouva se promenant dans les rues de Rome, main dans la main. Sous le regard amusé d'Hermione, Severus avait ouvert le premier bouton de sa chemise de soie noire ce matin là, avec pour toute explication un regard renfrogné au ciel dégagé.

"Alors même toi tu es battu par le soleil romain," avait-elle commencé avant de retourner à son petit déjeuner qui, comme le notait Severus avec approbation, était plus fourni chaque jour. Elle était toujours trop maigre, mais elle n'avait plus l'air malade, et le soleil romain en question avait fait beaucoup pour effacer les traits de l'emprisonnement et de la maladie de son visage.

Pourtant, elle était toujours d'une bonne humeur inhabituelle en ce jour de chaleur, sans trace de panique soudaine ou de l'insécurité qui l'accompagnait habituellement à toute heure du jour. Ce jour là avait été comme un jour de leur passé, un de leurs bons jours sans combat ni danger.

Il faisait mal à Severus de réaliser qu'ils n'avaient eu que peu de jours vraiment bons. Il y avait toujours quelque chose pour les déranger, quelque chose à faire ou à organiser, quelque chose pour les inquiéter ou à redouter.

 _Nous aurons de tels jours jusqu'à la fin de notre vie_ , se jura-il alors qu'il regardait Hermione, remarquant à quel point elle paraissait jeune dans sa robe légère d'été, si insouciante. Si belle.

"Je me demande à quoi ressemble la communauté magique, ici," se demanda-elle, et les pas de Severus se firent hésitants le temps d'un battement de cœur. Il se ressaisit rapidement mais elle l'avait remarqué et elle tourna la tête vers lui, souriant timidement.

Son sourire, furtif et puissant comme un rayon de soleil, faisait battre son coeur plus vite à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait. Ridicule, mais merveilleux à la fois.

"On pourrait aller voir, si tu es intéressée," offrit-il après un instant de silence. "J'ai du polynectar avec moi."

"Toujours préparé," railla-elle, puis, replongeant dans ses pensées, elle hocha la tête.

Son accord le surprit, mais il sortit deux fioles et lui offrit l'une d'entre elle sans hésitation.

Elle n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour ce qui était magique pendant le mois qu'ils avaient passé à voyager, et il ne savait pas si son audace soudaine devait l'inquiéter ou le réjouir.

Était-ce un signe qu'elle commençait à intégrer cette part de son passé à son identité ? Était-ce sa curiosité, sa soif d'apprendre qui revenait à elle ? Ou était-ce quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose comme un adieu ?

"Pourquoi maintenant ?" demanda-il après qu'ils se soient faufilés dans une allée déserte et aient bu la potion au goût affreux.

Elle haussa les épaules, le geste semblant étrange sur la femme d'âge moyen qu'elle était devenue.

"Il fait beau et la journée a été bonne jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'ai pas peur. Il n'y a pas de meilleur moment pour remonter en selle, tu ne crois pas ?"

Soudain, elle eut un grand sourire, son vieux sourire mystérieux qui avait participé à toutes ses disputes amicales, tous ses moments de flirt. Il était content de le voir sur un visage étranger, ou sa réaction aurait pu la surprendre.

"Et comme tu as finalement ouvert un bouton en public," le taquina-elle. "Je sens que je dois compenser ce geste tellement osé par une action demandant autant de courage."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Maître," murmura Lucius avec le respect et l'admiration que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait de chacun autour de lui, mais ses yeux étaient fatigués et son accoutrement habituellement immaculé était froissé et tâché.

"Lucius," siffla Voldemort, amusé. "Ton animal de compagnie te manque toujours, on dirait."

Lucius déglutit.

"Elle était… divertissante, Monseigneur," répondit-il, essayant d'user de son habituelle arrogance hautaine et échouant lamentablement. "Une fascinante petite monstruosité."

"Oui," continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, teintant ses mots de regrets. "Si seulement elle était née de parents corrects… mais son sang était vicié."

Lucius approuva, se souvenant de la façon dont son sang avait brillé, écarlate sur sa peau douce, la façon dont elle s'était tordue dans la lumière dorée de la bougie, la façon dont ses yeux s'étaient assombris de peur et de douleur, juste pour lui…

"Ça n'est que justice pour moi," songea le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ignorant les pensées de son bras droit, peut-être volontairement. "Que notre ennemi soit défait par la chose pour laquelle ils se battent. Une sang-de-bourbe."

"Le seul fait qu'elle les ait trahis leur montrera à quel point ils ont été bêtes," acquiesça Lucius, alors que sa main se convulsait sous le besoin de la toucher.

"J'aurais grand plaisir à informer le vieil homme de qui les aura mené à leur perte," murmura Voldemort, quelque chose comme une sombre passion dansant dans ses yeux. "Il pliera le genou devant moi, avec le traître et son jouet au sang mêlé, et quand il verront le souvenir d'elle me servant, il crieront de déni. Il crieront longtemps avant que je les écrase."

Il ferma à demi les paupières et la lumière du feu dansa de façon sinistre sur sa peau grise.

"J'écraserai chacun d'entre eux."

Oui, pensa Lucius. Ils exécuteraient le plan d'Hermione et bientôt, très bientôt, cette guerre serait terminée. Son animal de compagnie ambitieux leur apporterait la victoire, et il peindrait son souvenir avec du sang sur les murs de Poudlard.

Oui.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _2 septembre_

À Venise, Hermione disparut dans sa chambre pour y rester trois jours et trois nuits, Severus faisant les cent pas dans leur salon heure après heure, rongé par l'inquiétude.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle avait besoin de gérer quelques choses par elle même, mais après que la soirée du premier jour se soit changée en nuit sans qu'elle n'ait bougé il commença à haïr avec passion la banale porte blanche qui les séparait.

Que pouvait elle bien avoir à gérer tout seule, sans manger ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le rejetait alors qu'il avait tout abandonné pour la suivre ici, être près d'elle et l'aider quand elle en avait besoin ?

Pourquoi était-ce si silencieux à l'intérieur de sa chambre ?

Il envisagea de léviter jusqu'à sa fenêtre dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir. Il essaya de se souvenir du sort qui rendrait les murs transparents pour lui. Il envisagea sérieusement de déclencher l'alarme incendie de l'hotel dans l'espoir que ça la fasse sortir.

Finalement, il ne fit rien. S'il arrêtait de la respecter pour son bien, ça n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il la traite comme une enfant. Quand elle disait avoir besoin de temps, c'était qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Bien qu'il ne voyait toujours pas pourquoi elle avait besoin d' _autant_ de temps.

Quand dans l'après midi du troisième jour la porte s'ouvrit avec un cliquetis et qu'Hermione en sortit, fraîchement douchée et changée, il était trop fatigué pour avoir une réaction passionnée. Il tapota simplement le sofa à sa gauche, une offre silencieuse de le rejoindre.

Elle secoua juste la tête et s'appuya contre le mur, un léger sourire amusé sur le visage. Comme elle ne disait rien, il leva les yeux vers elle, une question sur le bout de la langue. Ce qu'elle fit alors le pris complètement par surprise.

 _Tu n'as toujours pas appris la patience, on dirait._

Sans y penser, il se retrouva sur ses pieds, se précipitant vers elle, ses yeux ne quitant pas son visage.

"Comment ?" murmura-il.

Elle haussa les épaules, comme si elle était mal à l'aise de l'attention dont elle était l'objet.

"Je me suis dit qu'il était temps," répondit-elle doucement, et elle marcha vers le canapé, attendant qu'il la rejoigne avant de s'asseoir.

Il la suivit lentement, l'esprit chancelant. Il avait espéré qu'elle retrouve ses anciennes capacités et ses connaissances, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ça soit aussi rapide, sur des choses aussi sensibles. Reconstruire quelque chose comme les défenses de son esprit était au mieux une tâche difficile - avec les émotions, les pensées et les souvenirs allant librement dans sa tête et peuplant ses rêves chaque nuit c'était carrément dangereux.

"Ça aurait pu te blesser," murmura-il, _ou pire_ , pensa-il. L'image de son Hermione, recroquevillée dans un coin de sa chambre comme un animal sauvage sans conscience ni intelligence dans les yeux le hantait toujours, bien qu'il aurait préféré être damné plutôt que de lui admettre.

Mais elle secoua la tête avec détermination.

"Non," dit-elle. "La capacité était là, et une fois que je l'ai absorbée, ça n'a pas été difficile du tout. Comme si mon esprit s'était d'une certaine façon… souvenu avoir eu cette forme. En fait, j'espère que ça va m'aider à gérer…"

Elle s'arrêta, se détourna de lui et ferma les yeux un instant;

"Ça me rend malade, Severus," confessa-elle finalement, la voix rauque et fatiguée. "Ça me rend malade d'avoir des bons jours et des mauvais jours, d'être traitée comme une handicapée, ne jamais vraiment savoir qui je suis et de quoi je suis capable. Je veux que mon esprit se stabilise. Je veux que ces rêves s'arrêtent. Je…"

Elle déglutit et laissa sa tête tomber en avant. Ses boucles brunes masquèrent son visage, mais Severus n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour lire ses émotions.

"C'est le processus de guérison," dit-il doucement, lentement. Il l'avait dit beaucoup de fois ces dernières semaines. "Le hâter sans nécessité pourrait être assez dangereux, et tu…"

"Je sais tout ça !" l'interrompit-elle durement, le visage rouge, la respiration plus rapide. "Mais je ne peux plus le supporter ! Je veux être… quelqu'un ! Tout vaut mieux que cet état constant d'entre deux, cette chose ombrageuse et sombre qu'est devenue ma vie !"

"Tu dois être patiente avec toi même. Ces souvenirs ne peuvent être simplement ignorés et tes cauchemars sont déjà terribles. Je ne veux pas que tu ne souffres plus que nécessaire."

"Je préfère passer quelques mauvaises nuits plutôt que de vivre dans l'oubli," énonça-elle, et il sut que ça serait son dernier mot sur le sujet.

Alors il sourit. "On trouve de bonnes compagnies dans l'oubli," offrit-il. "Socrates, Virgile, Saladin…"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et les coins de sa bouche commencèrent à se soulever.

"T'es con."

Son sourire s'agrandit et il pris sa main. Ils restèrent assis pendant un long moment, lui faisait une promesse silencieuse et elle l'acceptant. Puis il secoua la tête, se leva, et lui offrit son bras pour aller dîner.

"Tu n'as jamais été une femme très patiente," dit-il.

"Jamais," acquiesça-elle.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Il se réveilla dans un lit vide, une respiration hachée provenant d'un coin de la pièce. Ses vieux instincts prirent le dessus : il oublia l'interrupteur à côté de son lit et sortit sa baguette pour conjurer des bougies qui éclairèrent la pièce de leur lumière chaude.

"Hermione ?" murmura-il.

"Par ici."

Sa voix était rauque et terrifiée, mais au moins elle avait l'air complètement lucide.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Cauchemars," répondit-elle brièvement, et sa respiration sembla encore s'accélérer. "Souvenirs. Je peux gérer."

D'un mouvement ample, il sortit du lit et atteignit sa robe de chambre, mais ses mots l'arrêtèrent dans sa progression.

"Non. N'approche pas."

Il sentit sa mâchoire se serrer au ton sec et très fatigué de sa voix. C'était arrivé avant. Parfois elle venait chercher du réconfort quand les souvenirs l'assaillaient, mais la plupart du temps elle s'isolait de tout, s'entourait d'un cocon de silence et de ténèbres comme si la solitude rendait sa transformation plus facile à supporter.

Et à chaque fois, il se demandait si ce souvenir serait celui de trop. Si elle avait atteint le point de non retour.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est cette fois ?" demanda-il doucement, pas parce que ça aidait d'en parler - elle ne parlait que rarement de ce dont elle rêvait ou se souvenait -, mais parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir, comme si cette connaissance pouvait réduire la distance entre eux.

Un mot, forcé à travers ses lèvres serrées.

"Lucius."

Il ferma les yeux de résignation. Il avait attendu cela. Mais avec une ferveur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru encore posséder, il avait espéré que cette expérience en particulier ait disparu pour toujours, qu'elle ait oublié de l'inclure dans son processus de mémoire.

Il la connaissait pourtant. Hermione était beaucoup trop minutieuse.

Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse dire, rien qui puisse effacer la douleur qui contorsionnait son visage et qui courait le long de ses membres.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il quand même, et il imagina un minuscule hochement de tête de sa part.

Puis, il ferma les yeux et laissa les souvenirs le prendre aussi.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient comme ça, lui les jambes croisées sur le lit, elle recroquevillée dans un coin, tous les deux perdus dans leur propre monde de ténèbres et pourtant se remémorant les mêmes bruits, odeurs et contacts d'horreur. Hermione lui avait dit de ne pas faire ça plus d'une fois, elle lui avait en fait explicitement interdit, sachant mieux que quiconque ce qui se cachait dans les coins de l'esprit de Severus.

Mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de la laisser traverser ça toute seule. De cette façon, il pouvait au moins imaginer ce qu'elle traversait, il pouvait faire correspondre ses souvenirs avec les siens.

La façon dont elle s'était tenue si droite cette nuit, une éternité auparavant dans le bureau du Directeur alors qu'elle saignait dans sa robe et dont elle lui avait tenu tête.

Les fausses images de la première fois qu'il avait utilisé l'Occlumencie sur elle, son choc et la froide arrogance d'Hermione.

L'affreuse lettre qu'il lui avait lue dans sa fureur et les hallucinations d'Hermione. Les murmures et les cris qu'elle avait dans la fièvre de ses rêves, quand elle s'était ouverte pour la première fois à lui, pas volontairement encore, mais ça vait été tellement douloureux pour tous les deux.

L'état de son corps le jour de Noël, quand elle l'avait laissé prendre soin de lui et qu'elle était pourtant presque morte quand même. Quand elle avait admis pour la première fois qu'elle lui faisait confiance.

La première fois qu'elle avait suivi les ordres de Lucius après qu'ils se soient avoué leurs sentiments. Les morceaux de cristal dans la cheminée éteinte. Et sa tête sur son bras, effrayée et pourtant tellement courageuse.

Le jour où elle l'avait quitté, froide et résignée, pour tomber entre ses mains et changer pour toujours.

Il laissa les souvenirs se dérouler dans son esprit, se donnant à eux, sachant qu'Hermione, à l'autre bout de la pièce était forcée de faire la même chose.

Il ne pouvait faire que si peu. Et pourtant il était là avec elle, il pouvait au moins faire ça et prendre soin d'elle après. La pensée qu'elle aurait pu traverser ça seule, cachée de toute âme, le faisait se glacer.

Des souvenirs plus anciens se réveillèrent et il les laissa venir, ses actes et ses souffrances passés qui avaient un goût plus amer, comme il avait blessé et été blessé, comment cet endroit sombre dans son propre esprit l'avait consumé pendant tellement longtemps.

Il les laissa venir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un son à l'autre bout de la pièce, le léger frottement du tissu et le rythme de respiration différent d'une personne en mouvement le ramene au présent.

"Tu as recommencé." Sa voix était rauque et pleine de reproches, et pourtant il ferma les yeux de soulagement.

"Tu savais que je le ferai," répondit-il doucement, savant qu'elle pourrait entendre les autres choses, celles qu'il ne pouvait pas dire, et qu'elle comprendrait.

Elle comprit.

"Oui, mais j'aurais aimé que tu ne le fasses pas," dit-elle tout aussi doucement. Elle se leva, appuyant une main contre le mur quand ses jambes restées trop longtemps dans la même position se dérobèrent presque sous elle. Un autre rappel de ses trop nombreuses expériences de mort imminente. La magie pouvait soigner un corps parfaitement, mais Severus avait toujours trouvé qu'une mémoire des blessures tendait à demeurer, peu importe à quel point la potion ou le sortilège de soin étaient bons.

Le corps d'Hermione se souvenait de ses blessures passées, tout comme son esprit, et il trouverait un moyen de les lui rappeler pour le reste de sa vie. D'une certaine façon, elle était déjà vieille.

"En fait je pense que la reconstruction de mon esprit a aidé là dessus," remarqua-elle, lisant sans difficulté ses pensées sur son visage et essayant de le tirer de ses sombres pensées. "Il me semble plus facile de traverser les souvenirs et de les éloigner. C'est plus comme si je les triais au lieu de les revivre."

"Les trier ?" demanda-il, suspicieusement et elle soupira comme si elle était irritée.

"Vraiment, Severus, tu me connais assez bien pour ne pas m'accuser de réprimer ces souvenirs. Je _sais_ à quel point ça serait stupide." Ses lèvres se tordirent dans un petit geste d'amusement, reconnaissant peut-être les nombreuses fois où elle _avait_ fait quelque chose de plutôt stupide ou d'imprudent par le passé. Toute Gryffondor qu'elle était.

"Je les ai traversés," continua-elle. "C'est juste que… quand j'ai reconstruit mon palais des souvenirs, j'ai construit une place spéciale pour _elle_."

"Elle ?"

Elle hésita un moment, comme si elle ne savait pas comment formuler ses mots, comment nommer cette partie d'elle qui avait été _elle_ , avant que ses souvenirs ne soient partis et revenus, la laissant changée.

"La Maître espion," choisit-elle finalement, et Severus se trouva rassuré. Alors ça n'était pas toute son ancienne vie qu'elle voulait garder à distance, pas son héritage magique, pas ses capacités, pas ses amis. Pas leur relation.

Seulement les masques sombres et les rôles qu'elle s'était forcée à jouer.

"Je sais que je suis elle," continua-elle, ne remarquant pas les émotions que sa réponse avait provoqué. "Par certains aspects du moins. J'ai revécu ces souvenirs et ils font partie de moi maintenant. Des choses d' _elle_ dont je ne veux pas constamment dans mon esprit."

Il secoua la tête. "Mais elle _est_ dans ton esprit, elle _est_ une part de toi," insista-il, inquiet d'où cela menait. "Essayer de changer ça pourrait mener à une dissociation qui est, au mieux, malsaine."

Elle sourit, fatiguée. "Qu'avons nous dit à Harry et Ron quand nous avons commencé leurs cours d'Occlumencie ? C'est plus facile à montrer qu'à expliquer."

Inclinant la tête vers lui, elle prit sa main et ouvrit leur connexion mentale en même temps.

 _Allez, viens, pourquoi tu ne viens pas ?_

Il hésita, pas sûr que son esprit soit prêt à être pénétré par une autre personne, et encore moins sûr d'avoir envie de voir ce qu'il était devenu. Elle semblait lire son esprit (à vrai dire, elle le faisait probablement) et il la sentit l'attirer, le défiant d'entrer. L'image d'une sirène séduisant un pêcheur isolé s'imposa dans son esprit et il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"À demi tiré par elle, à demi sombrant," cita-il, et pour la première fois en de trop nombreux mois, il entra dans les structures délicates de son esprit.

Les premiers instants, alors qu'il voyageait à travers les défenses extérieures qu'elle avait érigées autour de son esprit, il pensa que rien n'avait changé, excepté peut-être le sentiment de percevoir une organisation planifiée qui était inhabituelle même pour un esprit bien entraîné.

Les défenses se développaient avec les progrès, ainsi la plupart d'entre elles aient l'air végétales, comme si elles avaient poussé, avec des traces d'améliorations ici ou là, quand l'occlumens était revenu sur son travail pour corriger quelques erreurs précédentes, ou quand une barrière ne s'était pas révélée aussi forte qu'attendue et avait besoin d'être améliorée.

Hermione cependant, avait construit ses nouvelles défenses défenses à partir de rien, avec les capacités d'un maître occlumens à disposition. Elle s'était assurée que tout soit parfait, qu'aucune faiblesse ne demeure, et que tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur les arts de l'esprit soit utilisé pour se protéger.

Cela rendit Severus jaloux pendant un moment, et devant ces murs, il était sûr que même Voldemort n'arriverait pas à les briser, aussi fort qu'il puisse essayer.

Puis, il laissa la vue de ses défenses mentales derrière lui, curieux de ce qu'il allait voir une fois entré dans l'esprit à proprement parler. Il se détourna des murs d'acier massif vers le labyrinthe qu'il avait visité tant de fois.

Sauf que c'était un endroit différent à présent.

Il ne put poser le doigt sur ce qui avait changé - peut-être que les haies étaient plus grandes, leurs épines plus pointues, ou peut-être que la texture de l'herbe était moins élaborée, comme si Hermione s'était concentré sur des détails différents d'auparavant, comme si elle avait estimé certaines choses plus importantes et en avait laissé d'autres à l'état de brouillon, ne se souciant pas de les faire apparaître réalistes.

Il trouva le même état de non-changement dans son palais des souvenirs, toujours le grand bâtiment majestueux qu'elle avait choisi à l'origine pour représenter son esprit, et toujours une bibliothèque incroyablement grande et surpeuplée de livres, de tableaux et d'artefacts.

Mais, et il n'était même pas sûr d'arriver à le formuler sans ses propres pensées, peut-être qu'une partie de la grandeur était partie. Un peu de l'espièglerie, de l'orgueil de la jeunesse d'un esprit qui voulait montrer ce qu'il savait faire. Moins d'ornements baroques et plus de vieilles pierres sages. Moins de fioriture en marbre et en or et plus de grandes fenêtres qui inondait le sol de lumière.

Une autre chose qu'il remarqua alors qu'il marchait parmi des étagères et des étagères remplies de connaissances accumulées : plus de ce qui avait autrefois été caché dans son ancien esprit, limité à son état d'esprit 'Mangemort', était exposé ouvertement maintenant. Il pouvait voir des livres représentant des sorts mortels, des techniques d'infiltration ou d'évasion, des capacités qu'elle avait utilisées en tant qu'espionne et gardées séparées de sa vie 'normale'.

Il semblait qu'elle avait décidé d'intégrer autant de choses que possible de son ancienne vie dans cet endroit, et à voir la gigantesque bibliothèque, il doutait fortement qu'elle ait construit cet endroit avec l'intention de pouvoir le modifier en fonction de son état d'esprit comme son ancien palais.

"Où est le reste ?" demanda-il, redoutant une réponse qui aurait inclus des trappes, des caves ou des cachots. Autant il connaissait la tentation de tout y enfouir et de tout oublier, autant il connaissait les risques liés à ce genre de refoulement. Il savait que ça n'avait jamais fonctionné, et ce qu'il en coûtait au sorcier ou à la sorcière quand l'onde de choc des cachots qui s'écroulaient finalement les heurtait et que les ténèbres s'abattaient sur leur monde intérieur.

Au lieu de répondre, il put sentir l'esprit d'Hermione l'entourer et le pousser hors de la bibliothèque, à l'extérieur, assez loin pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du terrain.

"Ici," répondit-elle simplement, pointant une prairie au nord de son palais des souvenirs.

Snape suivit son doigt. Et resta coi.

Où il n'y avait avant que de l'herbe et quelques arbres en fleur se tenait maintenant une tour, lui rappelant les villes du moyen-âge. Sombre, menaçante, en pierre massive, là où son palais était fait du jeu astucieux de l'ombre et de la lumière, avec des meurtrières à la place des fenêtres et une porte barricadée de fer.

"Tu vois," Hermione se tenait à ses côtés, habillée d'une simple robe rouge, les cheveux lâchés et étalés sur ses épaules. "Elle est avec moi, mais elle n'est pas moi. J'ai ses connaissances et ses souvenirs et je peux entrer dans la tour si j'en ai besoin. Mais je ne vis pas là." Elle frissonna légèrement, et sa robe fonça jusqu'à un bordeaux qui lui rappelait le sang séché ou le vieux vin. "Je ne veux plus jamais vivre là."

Il eut un sourire compréhensif.

"C'est comme une tour de siège," dit-il, regardant la structure avec une fascination curieuse. "Un endroit où tu peux te retrancher quand tu as besoin des pensées et des réflexes d'un espion."

Elle hocha la tête. "Mais ça ne me définit plus."

Il soupira et se tourna complètement vers elle.

"Tu vas devoir m'apprendre comment tu as fais ça," admit-il. "C'est une idée qui ne m'est jamais venue à l'esprit."

Elle eut un grand sourire. "Je ne suis pas surprise," dit-elle, taquine. "Après tout, tu aimes ton personnage de - comment dit Minerva ? - sombre héros trop déprimé pour considérer l'idée de lâcher prise."

"Je te ferais savoir que j'ai lâché prise, et de ma propre volonté," protesta-il, feignant d'être ennuyé. "Suivre mon véritable amour loin du champ de bataille n'est ni sombre, ni déprimant, après tout."

Elle acquiesça de nouveau, et son sourire s'élargit, pour redevenir le sourire chaleureux de son Hermione, celui de la passion tempérée par la douleur, de la jeunesse assagie par l'expérience.

"Mais _c'est_ héroïque," répondit-elle doucement, puis elle baissa la tête dans un geste timide. "Et je pense que je vais te rendre la pareille en retournant au lit avec toi."

Il inclina solennellement la tête un sourire sur le visage, et lui offrit son bras.

"Madame," dit-il, et il l'escorta hors de son esprit, de retour dans la réalité de leur chambre d'hôtel.

Il était au bord de l'endormissement quand il entendit Hermione murmurer à côté de lui.

"Severus ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on reprenne l'entraînement"


	22. 74 Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir

_Bonjour,_

 _Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noël ! À cette occasion, je poste ce chapitre un peu plus tôt, j'espère que ce petit cadeau vous fera plaisir !_

 _Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y répondre (quand j'ai du temps je préfère le consacrer à la traduction, je crois que vous préférez aussi avoir la suite !) mais ça me fait très plaisir et ça me motive._

 _Bonne lecture et à mercredi !_

* * *

74\. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

Parfois, il était rassurant de savoir que certaines choses ne changeaient jamais, peu importait comment _vous_ changiez.

Dans ce cas, ça n'était pas rassurant. C'était vraiment frustrant.

"Concentre toi, Potter !" aboya Maugrey.

Et dire que Maugrey n'avait même pas été Maugrey quand il l'avait traité comme ça la première fois ! Barty Croupton Junior avait vraiment bien joué son rôle, pensa Harry alors qu'il sautaut, roulait et se jetait à plat ventre, le tout dans l'effort vain d'éviter les flashs de lumière rouge que Maugrey lui lançait.

"Ça pourrait être des Avada Kedavra, Potter ! Bouge toi !"

 _C'est vrai. J'ai déjà fais ça une fois avec une jambe blessée et Voldemort sur le dos. Pourtant la finale du Tournois des Trois Sorciers n'est pas très haut dans la liste de mes moments préférés. Oh, mais en fait, celui là non plus._

Mais il continua quand même à sauter de plus en plus haut et à plonger encore plus bas. Pas que ça satisferait Maugrey, mais peut-être que ça réduirait un peu son embarras quand il devrait faire face aux autres membres de l'équipe attaquante. C'était assez dur de mener des gens qui avaient vingt ans de plus que lui sans devoir être en plus obligé de s'humilier devant eux, après tout.

Content de croiser même le plus petit rocher ou les ruines qui étaient éparpillés à travers le paysage artificiel de leur terrain d'entraînement, Harry s'accroupit derrière l'un d'entre eux pour reprendre sa respiration. Ce terrain avait été façonné sur le modèle du paysage réel de Tintagel - pas d'arbres, pas de murs plus hauts que ses genoux, assez de trous et d'irrégularités sur le sol pour se casser les deux chevilles si vous n'aviez pas un œil vigilant sur votre environnement. Pas les conditions idéales de combat, mais, comme Maugrey l'avait fait remarquer, les Mangemorts devraient faire face à la même chose, et avec un peu de chance ils n'auraient pas pris le temps de suivre un entraînement intensif.

Après avoir repris un peu son souffle et qu'un flash rouge soit passé beaucoup trop proche de sa tête pour qu'il se sente en sécurité, Harry roula des épaules pour réduire la tension dans son corps et plonger vers la prochaine cachette.

Ils faisaient ça depuis trente minutes maintenant, et bien qu'il soit gratifiant de savoir qu'il pouvait s'en sortir avec un tel stress physique, il se demanda quel était le but de cet exercice. Après tout, ils espéraient tous que la bataille serait terminée en moins de temps que ça.

Il roula à moitié, sauta à moitié au dessus d'un rocher, zigzagant vers la droite quand il sentit la chaleur d'un sortilège le ratant de peu, et il grimaça alors que son pied se coinçait dans un autre de ces satanés trous.

Il ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça longtemps.

Un rapide coup d'œil vers Maugrey révéla un large sourire sur son visage érodé et une baguette tendue prête à lancer la prochaine attaque.

Harry le maudit. Le vieil Auror prenait bien trop de plaisir à faire ça, et il n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt à s'arrêter. Sans mentionner le groupe de membres de l'Ordre groupé au bord du terrain, essayant d'avoir l'air discret sans y arriver du tout. Harry ne savait pas si c'était le besoin d'être rassuré ou la simple recherche du sensationnel qui avait changé ses sessions d'entraînement en affaire publique, mais ça rendait l'exercice beaucoup plus difficile.

Pas étonnant qu'Albus ait fini par porter des chaussettes violettes et par avoir l'air fou après un siècle de ce traitement - essayant d'en sortir avec toutes ces attentes pouvait vous rendre zinzin.

Mais comment arrêter Maurey sans abandonner - c'était hors de question, Harry n'avait jamais abandonné de sa vie et il n'allait pas commencer maintenant.

 _Force et faiblesses, Harry, vite,_ murmura une voix analytique dans son esprit alors qu'il évitait une autre attaque, et cette voix ressemblait étrangement à celle de Severus.

 _Paranoïa_ , pensa-il. _Maugrey ne peut pas distinguer ce qui est dangereux de ce qui ne l'est pas, parce qu'il voit tout comme une menace._

Il risqua un regard vers le nombre croissant de spectateurs et grogna quand il vit les jumeaux proches de Maugrey, l'un d'entre eux chuchotant à l'oreille du vieil Auror. Ça n'était pas drôle.

 _Quoi d'autre ?_ Cette fois c'était celle de Draco, chaude et encourageante. Draco lui-même ne prenait pas part à l'entraînement - avec le départ de Severus, il était devenu l'expert en Potions du Premier Cercle et était occupé à travailler avec Minerva sur les derniers détails de leurs défenses - mais après des mois passés avec lui, Harry pouvait assez bien s'imaginer sa préoccupation, son soutien silencieux.

 _Il est plus lent que les autres, à cause de sa jambe. Les mouvements de côté sont les plus problématiques, c'est pourquoi il est toujours dans l'offensive, gardant le combat aussi loin que possible de lui._

 _Et ?_ Hermione, et l'humour sec dans sa voix lui rappela le dernier duel que Maugrey avait engagé contre un autre membre du Premier Cercle - un duel qu'il avait perdu avant même d'avoir levé la baguette.

 _Facile à provoquer,_ se dit Harry, souriant à ce souvenir. _Et une fois qu'il est assez en colère, il perd toute notion de prudence._

Mais il n'était pas Hermione, pas un Maître espion qui pouvait rivaliser avec le meilleur d'entre eux et gagner. Il était juste Harry, qui…

 _Oh, allez,_ se dit-il avec irritation. _Tu es toujours le Harry qui a battu un troll des montagnes en première année. Qui a défié Voldemort et survécu. Et ça n'est pas parce que cette année tu es resté au chaud que tu dois laisser les initiatives aux autres !_

Alors qu'il jetait un autre regard à Maugrey et à ses 'assistants', un plan commença à prendre forme dans son esprit, et alors qu'il continuait à éviter les attaques en courant comme un lapin, ses mouvements le menaient maintenant vers une formation rocheuse spécifique, en plein milieu du terrain d'entraînement, qui serait un parfait point de départ.

Il prit soin de zigzager un peu autour au début - il ne voulait pas que Maugrey comprenne ce qu'il faisait avant qu'il ne soit prêt. Personne ne remarqua qu'il avait sorti sa baguette dans l'ombre d'une dalle de pierre spécialement courbée, et personne ne remarqua les petits coups silencieux qu'il donnait en visant les cailloux et les rochers qu'il dépassait.

Ensuite, toujours sur le chemin de la formation rocheuse centrale, il commença à commettre des erreurs. Des petites choses au début - un trébuchement ici, là un bras bougé de manière imprudente, pas assez pour que ça soit trop évident, mais suffisamment pour montrer à Maugrey et à ceux qui savaient quoi regarder qu'il fatiguait.

Un autre regard à Maugrey du coin de l'œil - le vieil Auror avait avancé, son œil restant scintillant de la chaleur de la bataille.

 _Viens me chercher,_ pensa Harry, ajoutant un faux pas et un manquement de chute à la liste grandissante de gaffes, _je suis un lapin adolescent loin de chez lui… une proie facile pour toi…_

Puis, juste à quelques pas du gros rocher qu'il visait, il prétendit perdre son équilibre pour de bon, basculant sur le côté et roulant loin du flash de lumière bien calculé que Maugrey lui avait envoyé, en sécurité derrière les rochers.

Soudain, le gymnase fut très silencieux. Harry resta complètement immobile, n'osant pas bouger un muscle.

 _Si l'ennemi est plus fort que toi, ou dans une meilleure position, attire le,_ se remémora-il l'une des leçons de Remus. _Laisse le venir à toi. Laisse le perdre sa position avantageuse._

Ralentissant sa respiration, Harry prépara sa baguette. Il força ses muscles à se relâcher, étirant prudemment ceux qui étaient sujets aux crampes après les exercices intenses. Il donna à Maugrey une minute supplémentaire, puis un minuscule mouvement de sa baguette activa le sortilège de télévision qu'Hermione lui avait appris. La magie utilisée était trop insignifiante pour être détectée par Maugrey, surtout avec tous les boucliers et les sorts de métamorphose qui vibraient autour de lui.

Un petit sort, mais il lui laissa voir le groupe des autres membres de l'Ordre, toujours massé au bord du terrain d'entraînement, ayant l'air maintenant plutôt anxieux, et Maugrey lui-même, avançant doucement vers la position de Harry.

Maintenant qu'il avait repris son souffle, Harry était bien trop conscient de l'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps, et tous les souvenirs évoqués par cette situation lui revinrent - de sa deuxième année et l'attente à bout de souffle derrière une colonne que le Basilic le trouve, à la troisième tâche où il s'était retranché derrière une tombe, se cachant du Seigneur des Ténèbres - mais c'était différent. Là c'était seulement un exercice d'entraînement, et il savait ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Une autre minute passa , et à présent Harry pouvait entendre Maugrey aussi bien qu'il pouvait le voir à travers le sortilège. L'auror ne l'avait pas encore appelé, il s'attendait toujours à un piège. Mais sa baguette était clairement pointée vers le groupe de rochers derrière lequel se cachait Harry, sans surveiller le reste du terrain.

Ça allait changer.

Harry donna une nouvelle série de coups de baguette, activant les sorts qu'il avait jetés plus tôt. Soudain, des pierres de toutes les tailles s'élevèrent depuis le sol, partout dans la pièce. Maugrey eut un grognement de surprise, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se retrancher dans l'aire sécurisée de la salle de gym, Harry fit un nouveau mouvement, et les pierres furent projetées vers Maugrey comme par des mains invisibles.

Avec une grimace de dégoût, Maugrey érigea un bouclier. Il était maintenant visiblement irrité - pas seulement parce que Harry essayait de le piéger, mais aussi parce qu'il pensait clairement que ces efforts étaient inutiles - après tout, n'importe quel sorcier pouvait arrêter une pierre d'un petit sort.

Cette estimation changea quand le premier caillou traversa le bouclier de Maugrey comme s'il n'était qu'un rideau d'eau.

Harry sourit quand il vit l'irritation se transformer en fureur. Un sortilège tellement utile, développé et enseigné par Hermione. Il accélérait les objets au point de les rendre pratiquement instopables - Maugrey n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de les exploser un par un pour se protéger. Et maintenant il était assez en colère pour perdre de vue le reste de la situation.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry dévoila ses dents, son sourire se transformant en un rictus de victoire.

Puis, il chargea.

Maugrey le vit venir, il n'y avait pas de moyen d'y couper, mais avec les cailloux, les pierres, et même les rochers projetés dans sa direction de tous les côtés et Harry zigzagant comme un lapin à travers le terrain d'entraînement, il n'y avait pas grand chose que l'Auror pouvait faire pour l'arrêter.

Il essaya, néanmoins. Les coups de sa baguette la rendait floue, et les Reducto explosaient les pierres en fine poussière, mais à chaque fois que le périmètre autour de Maugrey semblait dégagé et qu'il se tournait pour attaquer Harry, une autre pierre traversait les airs et le forçait à se retourner à la défensive.

Harry évita un caillou, puis encore un autre, remerciant ses années de Quidditch qui avaient fait de l'esquive de petits objets une seconde nature chez lui. Malgré le bombardement, Maugrey arrivait toujours à lui lancer des sortilèges incroyablement dangereux et Harry les évitait également alors que son admiration pour le vieil auror augmentait de quelques degrés. Lui-même aurait été incapable de seulement y penser sous une telle pluie de pierres.

Mais les pierres ne le prenaient pas pour cible, et il évita facilement celles qui croisaient son chemin. Après tout, il n'avait fait qu'esquiver, sauter et rouler ces dernières semaines. Il sourit encore et accéléra ses pas pour traverser les derniers mètres rapidement.

Il était temps de mettre son entraînement offensif en pratique.

Il bloqua deux autres sorts de Maugrey, sauta sur le côté quand il reconnut un Doloris arrivant sur lui - Maugey devait être _vraiment_ en colère - et attendit le bon moment.

Là ! Deux pierres, toutes les deux assez grandes pour que Maugrey doive les exploser s'il voulait garder sa tête intacte, toutes les deux fonçant sur lui depuis des côtés opposés. Harry esquiva, attendit, et quand il vit Maugrey les réduire en poussière avec un Reducto, il attaqua.

"Expelliarmus," cria-il, pas parce qu'il en avait besoin mais parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que prononcer les sorts leur donnait un peu plus de puissance, ce dont il avait besoin maintenant.

Et aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, son plan fonctionna.

Maugrey se retourna, un bouclier en attente sur le bout de sa baguette, mais c'était une fraction de seconde trop tard. Le sortilège de Harry le frappa de plein fouet.

Et quand la poussière de l'explosion des pierres retomba, Maugrey était étendu sur le sol, et Harry tenait la baguette de l'Auror d'une prise transpirante et triomphante.

Pendant un moment, le silence fut complet. Harry souriait largement, le coeur battant sauvagement dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'Albus et il y vit briller la fierté. Il se tourna vers Remus, son premier vrai professeur de défense, et il le vit hocher légèrement la tête, comme si Harry lui avait prouvé quelque chose.

Et puis Ron fut à ses côtés, criant de joie et lui tapant le dos comme après un match de Quidditch, et Ginny, Fred et George les entouraient, le félicitant les pouces levés.

Harry leur sourit à tous. Pendant un instant, la douceur du triomphe le fit tout oublier à l'exception de cette victoire et il rit avec eux, un pur instant de joie.

Mais le commandement n'était pas seulement la victoire, comme Draco le lui avait appris si longtemps auparavant, et donc il s'éloigna de ses camarades et marcha jusqu'à Maugrey, qui s'était maladroitement relevé et observait maintenant le groupe d'anciens élèves avec un regard indéchiffrable.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, inclina la tête et offrit à Maugrey sa baguette les mains tendues. C'était un très vieux geste sang-pur, signifiant le respect et l'admiration pour l'ennemi défait, un geste qui avait été utilisé par les guerriers sorciers pendant les siècles, et Harry put sentir la pièce s'agiter sous la surprise que son choix avait provoquée.

Les manières sang-pur n'étaient pas souvent utilisées au sein de l'Ordre, mais Harry pouvait voir le sourire approbateur d'Albus du coin de l'œil, et il pouvait imaginer la satisfaction de Draco et Severus.

Maugrey grogna alors qu'il prenait sa baguette et inclina la tête à son tour, la réponse traditionnelle à ce geste qui acceptait à la fois la victoire de son adversaire et qui lui renvoyait son respect.

"Tu t'es bien battu," dit-il, et Harry put voir un de ses rares véritables sourires se dessiner au coin de sa boucle pleine de cicatrices. "Alors, on dirait que nous avons finalement fait de toi un guerrier, hein ?"

Harry sourit.

"Ça vous aura pris du temps," répondit-il, et il rit quand Maugrey grogna une nouvelle fois, feignant d'être irrité.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _5 octobre_

Berlin était gris et froid, mais vibrant de vie. Ils quittèrent leur loft après du Hackescher Markt aux alentours de midi, après une intense séance d'entraînement qui les avait tous les deux laissés haletants, et se promenèrent dans le parc encore vert, main dans la main, comme un couple amoureux qui n'avait rien de mieux à faire de sa pause déjeuner.

Ils gardaient le silence alors qu'ils s'atteignaient le Spree et laissaient leur yeux reposer sur les bâtiments majestueux du Museumsinsel. Chaque jour ils prenaient ce chemin, et chaque jour ils restaient silencieux alors qu'Hermione admirait cette île artificielle de pierre, de savoir et de mémoire.

Elle n'avait parlé que le premier jour, d'une voix rendue petite par l'admiration.

"Comme Poudlard, mais sans magie," avait-elle dit, et il avait ressenti son envie pour cet endroit, ce havre des musées, des universités et des bibliothèques qui avait la même matière utopique que leur vieille école mais qui était exempt de tout les souvenirs douloureux que Poudlard portait pour tous les deux.

Parfois, elle se reposait contre lui dans le cercle de ses bras, parfois elle prenait sa main et parfois ils restaient juste côte à côte, les bras appuyés sur la balustrade qui bordait le Spree, se rejoignant par leurs pensées tranquilles, deux petits mondes connectés à travers l'amour et les expériences.

Puis il reprenaient leur marche, toujours en silence, passaient devant les Vieilles Galeries Nationales et les ruines du Nouveau Musée, passaient devant les étudiants, les touristes et les petits stands de vente de livres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la grande entrée du musée Pergamon.

Silence alors qu'ils traversaient le hall d'entrée et donnaient leur tickets aux gardiens. Silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient traversé l'antichambre.

Quand ils pénétraient dans la salle de l'autel, chaque jour, Hermione soupirait et se détendait, comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle se relâchait, comme si toutes les questions et les peurs en elle se taisaient soudain. Chaque jour, elle se tournait vers l'autel comme s'il lui donnait des réponses.

Et chaque jour, Severus se demandait ce qu'elle voyait dans ces vieilles frises à moitié détruites qui montraient les combats entre les dieux et les titans, le bien et le mal, capturés pour l'éternité par les mains de l'artiste.

C'était des images puissantes, certainement, et la lutte de dieux contre un serpent, de déesses contre un titan trouvaient un écho en lui comme c'était surement le cas chez tous ceux qui avaient été sur un champ de bataille et survécu, la sauvagerie et le chaos de la chose, la beauté sauvage du combat et de la victoire, du pouvoir et de la mort.

C'était la rage de la bataille, astucieusement gravée sur le visage d'une déesse, le grondement de fureur alors qu'elle fonçait vers son ennemi pour le dévorer ou se faire dévorer, c'était la froideur du massacre impitoyable sur le visage d'un dieu triomphant, et la colère impuissante de celui qui voit sa propre fin arriver, l'attendant sur la pointe d'une lance.

C'était la terreur pure et la beauté de la guerre, capturée sur la pierre blanche des milliers d'années auparavant, l'utime triomphe de la vie alors qu'elle dansait au bord du chaos, au bord de la mort.

Hermione et lui s'étaient battus comme ça, tellement de fois, et ainsi le feraient leurs amis et leur famille restés à Poudlard, dans moins d'un mois.

Le fait que les titans soient dessinés en forme de serpent n'aidait pas.

Mais il y avait plus que ça dans la fascination d'Hermione pour cet autel, il en était certain. Il était devenu le point de focalisation de quelque chose de plus grand que juste son passé, une question assez délicate pour qu'elle ne puisse la résoudre par elle même.

Il soupira. Hermione n'avait jamais été satisfaite en abordant les questions auxquelles elle avait les réponses. Elle se concentrait sur les plus grosses questions, et d'habitude elles lui causaient des tourments.

Il pouvait voir les souvenirs défiler sur son visage alors qu'elle marchait le long de la frise de l'autel, perdue dans son propre monde de pensée, oubliant complètement les touristes. La regarder être si calme au milieu d'étrangers ne faisait que mettre en évidence à quel point ses récentes expériences l'avaient changée. Avant qu'elle perde et retrouve ses souvenirs, elle n'aurait jamais toléré que des menaces inconnues marchent dans son dos.

Ça le démangeait de défendre sa position, ses yeux voyageant ici et là bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'ils étaient suffisamment bien cachés. Mais il l'avait perdue une fois. Il n'y aurait plus jamais de négligence dans son regard.

Quand un nouveau groupe de touristes entra dans le hall du musée, il décida que c'en était assez pour aujourd'hui. Attirant son regard, il lui fit silencieusement signe et elle hocha la tête, tournant une fois de plus les yeux vers le visage d'une déesse particulièrement frappante comme pour dire aurevoir, puis elle le rejoignit dans le coin de la pièce où il était, aussi éloigné que possible de la foule.

"Il y a beaucoup de monde, aujourd'hui," commenta-elle, l'air ravi, comme si une pièce pleine de touristes transpirants et surexcités avec des appareils photos était exactement ce dont elle avait envie.

Severus jeta un regard dédaigneux aux touristes et à leur bavardage inepte.

"C'est du gâchis de leur montrer ça, de toute façon," jugea-il, et il fut surpris qu'Hermione secoue fermement la tête.

"Non," dit-elle. "Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est exactement ce qu'il leur faut."

La surprise dut se lire sur son visage.

"Te souviens-tu de l'histoire d'Achille ?" demanda-elle en guise d'explication. "Il pouvait choisir entre deux destinées. Soit rester inconnu et vivre sa vie en paix jusqu'à un âge avancé, soit devenir le plus grand héros de tous les temps mais mourir très jeune. Je n'ai jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi il avait choisi la deuxième."

Elle frissonna. "Je ne peux toujours pas. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que je suis devenue une espionne. Je ne me suis jamais souciée d'être reconnue avant. Je voulais juste finir cette guerre aussi vite et aussi proprement que possible."

Il sourit. "Et tu as réussi. Ça n'a pas d'importance que tu sois présente ou pas à Tintagel, c'est ton plan qui vaincra Voldemort. Ça devait te satisfaire, je pense."

Elle acquiesça, mais elle n'avait pas l'air satisfait.

"Je le pensais aussi avant," confessa-elle à voix basse. "Quand j'avais décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout. Mais maintenant que je suis de retour et que je suis devenue quelqu'un d'autre…"

Severus resta silencieux, se rapprochant juste un peu plus d'elle pour que leurs épaules se touchent. Sa décision de le trahir et de suivre son plan jusqu'au bout malgré lui lui faisait toujours mal, et il n'avait jamais essayé de lui cacher cette douleur. C'était une nouvelle cicatrice, une en plus de toutes les autres avec lesquelles il avait appris à vivre, tout comme la perte d'elle même était devenue une nouvelle cicatrice encore douloureuse pour Hermione.

Mais ils avaient un jour complètement accepté l'autre, cicatrices comprises, et chaque jour du mois qui venait de s'écouler le persuadait qu'ils pouvaient à nouveau le faire.

"Qu'est ce que ça signifie pour toi ?" formula-il finalement la question qui l'avait taraudé depuis plusieurs jours. "Pourquoi cette guerre ? Pourquoi cette oeuvre d'art ?"

"Parce qu'ils ont gagné," murmura-elle. "Ils se battent, et meurent, et gagnent malgré les terribles pertes. Et puis quelqu'un a pris leur histoire et l'a transformée en une belle chose en marbre blanc, une merveille d'art. Qui a traversé les siècles, et qui nous fait toujours nous demander qui nous sommes aujourd'hui, ce que nous voulons pour notre vie."

Elle fit une pause, pas pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle lui dirait de plus mais pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

"C'est ce que je veux aussi," confessa-elle ensuite. "Je veux ma bataille. Je veux ma victoire. Je veux cracher au visage de ceux qui m'ont blessée, et je veux transformer tout ça en souvenir et demeurer dans la mémoire de ceux que j'aime."

Il sourit alors que ses mots trouvaient leur écho au plus profond de lui, trouvant des réponses et réveillant de vieilles pensées. Il ne savait pas qu'il souriait fièrement, mais il vit ses propres sentiments se refléter dans les yeux de son amour.

"Il est temps alors ?"

Elle hocha la tête, doucement, et il vit qu'elle avait finalement trouvé sa réponse.

"Oui. Il est temps.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Poudlard, 10 octobre_

"Donc, qu'est ce qu'on a ?" demanda Harry, essayant en vain de chasser la fatigue. Il ne se souvenait pas de quand il avait dormi pour la dernière fois, et sa langue avait un goût amer à cause des innombrables tasses de café qu'il avait bues ces derniers jours.

Ils étaient bien préparés. Il _savait_ qu'ils étaient bien préparés, même en avance sur le planning, mais il y avait quand même encore une dernière chose à faire, juste une petite chose avant qu'il puisse ramper jusqu'à sa chambre et aller dormir.

Après tout, la moindre chose pouvait ruiner l'opération. Hermione le lui avait dit à de nombreuses reprises, à chaque fois pour justifier ses activités frénétiques, et il ne l'avait jamais aussi bien comprise.

Là, assis à la table de stratégie entre Maugrey et Albus, il savait exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Peu importait à quel point on travaillait dur, il y aurait toujours quelques lambeaux d'insécurité qui demeuraient dans son esprit, lui demandant s'il avait vraiment fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour garantir que la bataille se déroule sans anicroches.

Il échangea un regard avec Ron, qui se tenait au côté opposé de la table. Ils avaient fait leur part du travail. Aussi incroyable que l'idée lui aurait parue deux mois auparavant, ils avaient développé une vraie relation d'équipe de combat. Heure après heure, l'entraînement intensif les avait transformés en une machine de combat bien huilée, et si Ron n'avait pas réussi à maîtriser les aspects les plus délicats de certains sorts, il compensait avec l'excellent bouclier que Draco lui avait fait rentrer dans le crâne.

Oui, Draco. C'était une des choses qui avait le plus surpris Harry au cours de ces trois derniers mois, la trêve incertaine que Ron et Draco avaient développée. Tous les deux s'insultaient toujours, et auraient été outrés à la mention de choses qu'ils auraient en commun, mais Draco avait finalement arrêté de suinter d'arrogance en présence de Ron, et Ron avait accepté qu'il y avait des choses qu'un Serpentard pouvait lui apprendre.

Harry soupira et se frotta les yeux dans l'espoir que ça le ramènerait au problème en cours. Peut-être qu'un autre café serait le bienvenu…

"Les sorts de Métamorphose sont prêts, et, oui Maugrey, ils sont absolument fiables," répondit Minerva, son accent écossais plus prononcé à cause de l'épuisement. Flitwick et elle étaient à la tête du groupe chargé du camouflage magique et de la défense, et leur travail avait fait tenir Harry en plus haute opinion les enseignements à Poudlard.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé qu'Albus Dumbledore n'était pas le seul sorcier célèbre travaillant dans l'école. Avec Minerva et Filius, Poudlard pouvait se vanter d'employer les meilleurs, et Severus avait été au moins aussi bon. Harry doutait vraiment que les pensionnats moldus fassent montre d'autant d'expertise.

Nous avons fait de la place pour une centaine de combattants," continua Minerva, et si ses yeux volèrent nerveusement vers le groupe d'anciens élèves qui s'entraînait avec Remus, seul Harry sembla le remarquer. "Seulement trente d'entre eux auront de la place à la surface, par contre. Les autres seront cachés dans les grottes."

"La matrice de sorts que nous avons développée fonctionnera main dans la main avec les gemmes de dissimulation que Severus et Miss Granger ont placé à Tintagel." poursuivit Filius Flitwich. Il ne serait jamais aussi engagé envers l'Ordre que Minerva, mais lui aussi avait travaillé sans répit. "Personne ne nous détectera avant que nous ne voulions l'être, et les cachettes se confondent parfaitement avec l'environnement."

"C'est une bonne chose que Tintagel soit aussi rocailleux que ma grand-mère, ou plutôt que ses…" grogna Maugrey avant de s'interrompre quand il vit le regard sévère de Minerva. Diplômés ou non, elle ne tolérerait pas un tel langage en présence de ses étudiants.

"En effet," acquiesça-elle froidement.

"Hestia Jones m'a dit que les préparations des guérisseurs sont dans les délais," ajouta Albus, les yeux pétillants. "Elle a enrôlé notre nouvelle Maîtresse des Potions et son apprenti, et nos stocks de Potions sont presque adéquats."

"L'entraînement se passe bien," ajouta Maugrey. "À part ces cas désespérés qui n'arriveront jamais à tenir la baguette droite, tous nos combattants sont dans les meilleurs conditions. Ça vaut pour les jeunes aussi."

Son regard se dirigea vers Harry et Ron et il hocha la tête de façon appréciative. Harry vit Ron rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, mais lui ne fit que hocher la tête calmement, acceptant le compliment et le retournant silencieusement à son professeur.

"On dirait que nous sommes prêts," commenta-il ensuite, sentant l'excitation monter, chaude et bourdonnante sensation dans son estomac. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons réussi."

Le pétillement des yeux d'Albus s'intensifia, et son sourire les engloba tous.

"Je n'en ai jamais douté, mon garçon," dit-il.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et laissa ses yeux vagabonder autour de la table, sur les visages de ses compagnons d'armes. Draco était absent, concoctant des Potions dans les cachots, et il y avait deux autres visages absents, mais il ressentit quand même cette sensation d'être chez lui, à sa place.

C'était ici qu'il devait être. C'était ce qu'il devait faire. Avec des amis et des alliés autour de lui, être l'Élu n'était plus si terrible.

"Ce qui ne laisse plus que le déploiement à discuter, je pense," dit-il, sachant que les personnes autour de cette table le comprendrait, "Est-ce que Malone a déjà donné des informations sur les Aurors ?"

La mention de Malone apporta une soudaine irritation au groupe. Malone était l'épine dans leurs chaussures, le seul homme dont Harry se serait débarrassé en un clin d'œil. Harry n'avait aucune idée de comment l'Auror s'y prenait, mais il se mettait les gens à dos au moment où il pénétrait dans une pièce.

Il était content que Malone ne soit pas encore rentré dans cette pièce là, leur épargnant à tous sa présence, mais ça serait inévitable, tôt ou tard. Harry espérait sincèrement que ça serait tard.

"Le département des Aurors nous envoient cinquante de leurs meilleurs éléments. Je les ai choisis moi-même," dit Maugey, et son apparente fierté des hommes et des femmes qu'il avait entraîné fit de nouveau sourire Harry. "Ils auraient donné plus de renforts mais nous n'avons juste pas la place pour eux."

"Combien de l'Ordre ?" demanda Harry, se concentrant sur la carte devant lui. Ils déploieraient la plupart des Aurors dans les grottes, d'où ils pourraient rejoindre le combat quand ça serait nécessaire. Ils avaient tous trouvé moins dangereux de les garder le plus loin possible des yeux et des oreilles des Mangemorts. Après tout, un seul murmure pouvait ruiner leur plan.

"Quarante," dit-Dumbledore, quand le bourdonnement d'une des tapisseries les fit se retourner.

"Quarante-deux," annonça une voix profonde, et dans le halo doré, ils purent distinguer les visages de Severus Snape et Hermione Granger.

"Bien," dit leur ancien Maître espion, s'éloignant de la tapisserie en lissant ses robes. Elle était toujours trop maigre, et son visage montrait toujours un regard un peu hagard, mais c'était son ancienne détermination qui brillait dans ses yeux. "Nous sommes de retour."


	23. 75 A la fin des choses

_Hello !_

 _Voilà le chapitre de la semaine. Après celui là, il n'en restera plus que deux, on arrive vraiment à la fin de l'histoire !_

 _Je vous avoue que je commence à avoir du mal à tenir le rythme de publication, mais je me fais violence pour m'y tenir (je sais à quel point c'est désagréable d'attendre une suite qui n'arrive jamais...). Peut-être qu'un peu plus de reviews m'aideraient à tenir le coup pour ce sprint final ? J'ai en tout cas hâte de terminer cette traduction._

 _Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !_

* * *

75\. A la fin des choses

Pendant un instant, le groupe entier resta immobile, comme gelé, et Severus sentit un petit sourire moqueur étirer ses lèvres. De toutes ses entrées dramatiques, celle là avait été excellente.

Il sentit Hermione, mal à l'aise, bouger à côté de lui et il se pencha légèrement pour que leurs épaules se touchent, lui apportant chaleur et sécurité.

Il la sentit se détendre un peu, mais il pouvait toujours voir la tension qui émanait d'elle. Après tout, elle était partie dans des circonstances loin d'être idéales et elle aurait tendance à interpréter leur réaction comme autre chose que du choc.

Puis Minerva brisa ce moment de silence prolongé, s'avança vers eux à grand pas et enveloppa Severus dans une brute éteinte sans pudeur qui lui fit craquer les côtes.

"C'est bon de te revoir, espèce de chauve-souris maussade," dit-elle brutalement, puis elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui administra une autre étreinte.

"Toi aussi, ma chère," dit-elle avant de retourner à la table et aux cartes comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Severus pouvait voir les yeux écarquillés et les visages sidérés partout dans la pièce, et son rictus s'élargit en un véritable sourire. Les gens oubliaient souvent que Minerva était une vraie Gryffondor, expressive dans ses émotions, et ils avaient aussi tendance à oublier que Severus et elle étaient amis depuis près de vingt ans.

Sa réaction - courte, intense et immédiate - ne l'avait pas surpris du tout, mais le Premier Cercle ne s'était apparemment pas attendu à ce que ça soit elle qui brise la glace.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était brisée cependant, plus rien ne les arrêtait.

Severus reçut des salutations plus cordiales, évitant les accolades, même s'il dut décourager plusieurs autres membres de suivre l'exemple de Minerva avec des regards très acérés.

Minerva pouvait faire à peu près tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui - comme depuis toujours -, mais il serait damné s'il laissait n'importe qui d'autre l'étreindre.

Aussi fou amoureux qu'il pouvait l'être, personne encore en vie ne l'accuserait de sentimentalisme.

Il tenta un rapide regard vers Hermione. Elle semblait aller bien, quoi qu'un peu submergée, mais les lunatiques délirants semblaient un peu plus attentionnés avec elle, se souvenant sans doute de son état physique et mental d'il n'y avait pas si longtemps auparavant.

Molly Weasley essayait, bien sûr, de la noyer dans une de ses embrassades, mais Harry semblait être greffé au côté d'Hermione et le défendait efficacement contre les attaques les plus vigoureuses.

Le sourire de Severus s'élargit quand il salua Remus et lui accorda le privilège d'une petite tape dans le dos. Une fois encore, le changement chez Harry Potter le surprit.

Il semblait que le garçon - l'homme - avait employé sagement les semaines pendant lesquelles ils avaient été absents, sortant de l'ombre de ses amis pour de bon et devenant enfin le leader que Severus n'avait jamais été capable de voir en lui avant, bien qu'Hermione lui ait toujours soutenu qu'il était là.

Il chercha Draco dans la foule, qui avait été constamment présent aux côtés de Harry depuis la disparition d'Hermione, mais il ne le trouva pas. Il frissonna intérieurement. Il était probablement occupé à faire des potions, s'il prenait son apprentissage autant au sérieux que ce qu'espérait Severus.

Après tout, ils approchaient d'une bataille majeure et il n'y avait jamais trop de potions de soin à disposition quand il y avait des combats à venir.

Il chercha d'autres visages, les trouva, et hocha la tête avec satisfaction. Pas de victimes dans les opérations risquées qui avaient dues être exécutées au cours des dernières semaines. Excellent.

Severus se retourna une nouvelle fois et se retrouva face à Albus, dont le plaisir évident de le voir fit soupirer Severus avec une résignation patiente, bien que cela réchauffe secrètement son cœur.

"Tout va très bien, Severus," annonça-il, passant les salutations pour aller directement à ce qui intéressait Severus. "Et laisse moi te dire, c'est très agréable pour un vieil homme comme moi d'être surpris par l'inattendu."

Severus sourit.

"Ravi de te rendre service, Albus," répondit-il, laissant le 'content d'être rentré' informulé, bien qu'il sache qu'il comprendrait. "Et j'espère vraiment que tu n'a pas laissé mes yeux et mes oreilles si bien organisés se changer en ton habituel chaos créatif."

"Certainement pas," répondit Albus avec un clin d'œil éhonté, "Puisque Minerva a repris ton travail, tout devrait être parfaitement en ordre."

"Il vaudrait mieux," marmonna Severus de façon menaçante, mais il était trop occupé à regarder autour de lui pour qu'il le paraisse réellement.

Il était _bon_ d'être rentré.

"Comment s'en sort Miss Granger, mon cher garçon ?" demanda Albus et Severus vit qu'Hermione était maintenant entourée par ses pairs enthousiastes, la nervosité et le plaisir visibles sur son visage.

"Elle s'en sort très bien, Albus, ou du moins elle s'en sortira une fois qu'on aura gagné la bataille et qu'elle pourra refermer ce chapitre de sa vie."

"Ah," remarqua doucement Dumbledore, "J'avoue que je me suis posé la question, Severus. Alors vous allez participer à la bataille ?"

"Nous allons participer tous les deux."

C'était Hermione qui avait répondu, sa voix claire et forte par dessus les bavardages et les murmures. Elle marcha vers eux, Harry calquant chacun de ses pas, et la foule se sépara devant elle.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur leurs places à Severus et elle à la table de stratégie, clairement inutilisées depuis qu'il étaient partis à en juger par la fine couche de poussière qui s'y était accumulée, et elle sourit.

"Nous nous battrons ensemble," annonça-elle. "Et nous enverrons ces bâtards en enfer."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry pouvait voir que l'annonce d'Hermione avant attiré l'attention des membres du Premier Cercle. Severus et elle marchèrent jusqu'à la table de stratégie, leurs yeux scannant les diagrammes et les cartes, et ceux qui étaient concernés par les parties les plus délicates de la bataille d'Halloween reprirent leurs places alors que Remus et Tonks prenaient sur eux-mêmes pour ramener les autres membres du Premier et du Second Cercle à l'entraînement.

"Je vois que vous avez presque terminé les préparatifs," dit Severus, les doigts fouillant déjà dans les documents qu'ils avaient accumulés. Harry dut réprimer un sourire. Il serait très surpris si tout cela n'était pas proprement dupliqué et classé selon le système de leur chef des renseignements d'ici la fin du jour. "Bonne prise en compte des détails."

Le rare compliment de Severus remplit Harry de fierté, et il pouvait voir que même Maugrey bombait le torse en réaction.

Hermione et Severus avaient été directement impliqués dans chaque étape du plan, surtout dans les concepts complexes de leur invention, et les voir satisfait de leur exécution était un peu comme si votre mère louait votre façon de préparer le dîner.

Ou du moins c'était ce que Harry imaginait, puisque ses parents n'étaient plus en vie et que Pétunia n'avait jamais complimenté le moindre de ses dîners.

"Avec votre retour, nous aurons un avantage certain en combat," dit Maugrey, les yeux remplis de la fièvre de la bataille. "Vous pouvez vous battre contre plus de Mangemorts que nous, et vous connaissez leurs faiblesses. Si nous vous plaçons ici dans le premier groupe d'attaque…"

Sa baguette toucha la carte de stratégie, mais avant qu'il puisse zoomer dessus, Hermione secoua la tête.

"Je pense qu'on peut faire beaucoup plus que ça," le contredit-elle, un sourire sauvage transformant son visage en celui d'une guerrière. "Tellement, tellement plus…"

Harry regardait en silence la réintégration d'Hermione et Severus dans les rangs de l'Ordre, reprenant leurs anciens rôles avec tant de facilité, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais partis.

Sa poitrine était si remplie de joie qu'il était certain qu'il allait exploser. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, il savait qu'il était toujours fatigué et inquiet à propos de la bataille à venir, mais tout cela semblait sans importance devant le retour d'Hermione, ou plutôt, plus facile à gérer.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit inchangée par son expérience - en fait, il pouvait voir les changements en elle même maintenant, dans la façon dont elle se tenait, moins prédatrice, et dans les sourires ouverts qu'elle échangeait avec Severus.

Mais le sourire dont elle l'avait gratifié quand elle l'avait salué avait été plein d'amour, son plaisir d'être de retour évident, et son intérêt pour la bataille véritable. Qui qu'elle soit devenue au cours des dernières semaines, elle était toujours son amie, toujours sa sœur d'arme - que pouvait-il espérer de plus ?

Leur séance de stratégie impromptue dura plus longtemps que ce qui était raisonnable, considérant qu'ils venaient juste de revenir, et quand Hermione se détacha finalement de la table, la vaste salle d'entraînement était vide à l'exception de leur groupe.

Elle dit aurevoir d'un signe de tête à chacun, fondit sur Severus pour une étreinte et un baiser (cela aussi était un nouveau développement - ils n'avaient jamais montré leur affection de manière aussi ouverte), puis elle attira le regard de Harry et leva un sourcil en guise d'interrogation.

Harry acquiesça, dit également aurevoir et la suivit à travers la tapisserie qui menait au quartier général.

Pendant un moment, Hermione se tint silencieusement dans la pièce avec une expression indéchiffrable, et comme si sa présence lui avait donné de nouveaux yeux, Harry vit aussi la pièce avec tous ses souvenirs et ses changements, comme s'il n'avait pas passé la plus grande partie de son temps ici au cours des derniers mois.

Où qu'il regarde, il voyait l'efficacité, les préparations soigneuses et un sens du détail qui satisferait même Hermione ou Severus.

Il sourit fièrement. À cet instant, vu de l'extérieur, ses craintes ne semblaient plus justifiées. Ils avaient bien travaillé.

"Où est Draco ?" demanda finalement Hermione dans le silence de la pièce, et avec un sursaut Harry réalisa que son ami ne savait probablement pas qu'elle était revenue.

"Dans les cachots," répondit-il. "Il fait des potions jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne le portent plus. Un jour j'ai carrément dû l'empêcher de tomber dans son chaudron."

Il gloussa à ce souvenir.

"Veux-tu qu'on aille le surprendre ?" demanda-il ensuite, et Hermione, un étrange petit sourire sur les lèvres, hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

"Prenons le long chemin, par contre," ajouta-elle alors que Harry se tournait vers la tapisserie qui menait aux cachots. "Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas marché dans les couloirs de Poudlard."

"C'est assez sinistre sans les élèves," lui confia Harry, et il ouvrit le chemin jusqu'à la tapisserie la plus proche du hall d'entrée. "Surtout plus silencieux. Et plus propre aussi."

"Alors," dit Hermione une fois qu'ils eurent traversé la tapisserie et qu'ils se tenaient dans l'énorme anti-chambre vide de la Grande Salle. "Il semble que je ne sois pas la seule à avoir changé, hmm ?"

Harry croisa son regard avec surprise. Parlait-elle de Severus ? Ou Draco… mais elle n'avait même pas encore vu Draco.

Elle semblait être capable de lire en lui avec autant de facilité qu'avant, et elle rit légèrement, lui pinçant la joue.

"Tu as tellement grandi," dit-elle, et son visage était éclatant de fierté et de douleur. "Un leader. Celui vers qui ils se tournent pour se donner de la force et du courage. Celui qui mène les gens à la bataille et la leur fait traverser sains et saufs. Et tu es finalement en paix avec ça, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry la fixa, atterré et légèrement choqué. Il avait oublié ce côté d'Hermione, le franc-parler dont elle était capable quand quelque chose avait besoin d'être dit ou fait.

 _Tu as la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à thé, Ron - je suis obligée de le dire, Harry - tu ne crois pas que tu es capable de sauver des gens ?_

"J'ai… juste…" bégaya-il. Il avait été conscient de ces changements, comme les personnes autour de lui, mais personne ne l'avait pointé aussi ouvertement.

"Non, ne te justifie pas," l'interrompit-elle, sa phrase ne menant de toute façon nulle part. "C'est génial de te voir comme ça, te tenant parmi le Premier Cercle et étant respecté comme tu dois l'être. Je…" maintenant elle s'interrompit-elle même et elle prit une grande inspiration.

"Je me souviens juste du petit Harry qui est venu à Poudlard pour la première fois, qui était éperdu d'admiration devant tout et qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de son héritage. Et puis je te vois et mon cœur se gonfle de fierté."

Elle rit encore, et pris son bras alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher vers les cachots.

"Je suis contente d'être rentrée," dit-elle finalement. "Mais je suis bien plus contente de ce que tu as pu faire sans moi !"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Draco ?"

Draco soupira. Il aimait vraiment quand Harry venait le voir dans les cachots, mais il y avait juste trop de choses à faire ces derniers jours et pas assez de temps pour ça.

"Oui," répondit-il d'un air absent, gardant son regard sur sa potion, comptant avec attention les tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

"Il y a quelqu'un ici que tu as vraiment envie de voir."

La voix d'Harry était taquine, et Draco se sentit soudain mieux. On pouvait faire confiance à Harry pour alléger son humeur. Il finit de mélanger, leva le regard… et il fit tomber le bâton de cristal dans la potion.

Il ne se soucia pas que le liquide prenne une dangereuse couleur sombre ni qu'Harry le fasse disparaître hâtivement.

Il resta juste figé. Figé et figé devant ce qui devait être une hallucination, parce que comment Hermione pouvait-elle possiblement se tenir dans les cachots de Poudlard, juste devant lui ?

Il resta figé. Et puis, après un moment où elle lui rendit son regard, Hermione contourna le chaudron maintenant vide, s'approcha de lui et ouvrit les bras.

C'était comme rentrer chez soi.

"Draco," dit-elle, et sa voix était si vivante, si Hermione, que le choc initial se dissipa.

"Mais comment as-tu… quand…" murmura-il, pas certain lui même de ce qu'il voulait demander.

"Nous somme rentrés aujourd'hui." Elle était amusée. "Mais la décision a été discutée depuis quelques semaines déjà. J'avais juste besoin d'être là."

"Alors tu vas te battre."

Hermione sourit. "Définitivement."

Elle fit une pause pendant un instant, puis son visage s'éclaira. Elle eut l'air soudain très jeune.

"Mais pour l'instant je veux voir tes appartements," exigea-elle impérieusement. "Tu ne peux pas y échapper, tu sais ? Et je me souviens d'une très vieille promesse que tu as faite de nous inviter à dîner Harry et moi dans un futur proche."

Draco hésita. La moindre parcelle de son corps en avait envie, mais il ne voulait pas être un apprenti qui laissait tout tomber quand ça l'arrangeait.

"Il y a tant de potions à faire," dit-il doucement, "Et Kathryn compte sur moi…"

Hermione rit.

"Je pars pendant quelques semaines et tout le monde grandit et devient responsable ? Quel drôle de monde !"

Draco échangea un regard avec un Harry tout aussi amusé, pas certain de quoi ils parlaient. Mais avant qu'il puisse demander, elle continua.

"Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Severus est un Maître des Potions tout à fait qualifié, et je ne suis pas mauvaise non plus. On s'arrangera pour que tout soit prêt à temps, je te le promet."

C'était bien plus qu'une promesse de faire des potions, et ça aurait normalement dû rassurer Draco.

Mais alors qu'il menait ses deux amis Gryffondors à ses appartements et qu'il regardait Hermione examiner ses meubles, alors qu'il commandait un repas pour trois personnes à Dobby et qu'ils mangeaient et plaisantaient ensemble, Draco sentait le malaise grandir en lui.

Hermione était rentrée. Elle était de nouveau elle-même. Mais malgré tout, l'inquiétude rongeait son esprit et il ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser, en fait il n'en avait pas envie.

Hermione était de nouveau là, et il semblait qu'elle voulait rester. Mais Draco l'avait cru une fois, et il avait été dévasté quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait eu tort. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive encore.

"Alors," demanda-il, essayant de retrouver sa voix traînante et y arrivant presque. "Devrons-nous de nouveau apprendre à te connaître ?"

Elle leva le yeux de son gâteau au chocolat, et quelque chose dans ses yeux lui dit qu'elle savait ce qu'il demandait réellement. _Es-tu vraiment notre Hermione ? Resteras-tu avec nous ou nous abandonneras-tu encore au milieu de la nuit ? Est-ce que je peux avoir confiance en la réalité de tout ceci ?_

Avec soin, Hermione posa sa fourchette à côté du gâteau, et ses yeux semblèrent se voiler pendant un instant, comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose de très très lointain.

"Pas complètement," dit-elle ensuite, et l'admission implicite fit se répandre une sensation de froid en lui. "Mais il y _a_ des changements. Je suppose que tu l'as déjà remarqué."

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et il put seulement deviner ce qu'elle voyait - l'urgence d'avoir finalement des réponses, entrelacée avec l'horreur que ces réponses apporteraient.

Elle soupira, décroisa les jambes et se leva.

"C'est comme ça," commença-elle doucement. "Quand j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs au début, après… que je sois partie, j'étais comme une étudiante avec un livre. J'avais toutes les connaissances à portée de main, mais ça n'était pas _mes_ connaissances. Comme nos débuts à Poudlard, Harry, quand on savait qu'on pouvait faire de la magie, qu'il n'y avait potentiellement pas de limites à ce qu'on pouvait faire, mais qu'on devait chercher chaque sortilège avant de pouvoir l'utiliser.

"J'avais ces souvenirs, mais ils n'étaient pas à moi. Et intérieurement, je savais qui j'étais, ce que j'avais fait, qui j'aimais, mais je ne pouvais pas le connecter avec ces connaissances. C'était comme… comme si j'étais deux personnes différentes, la Hermione que j'étais censée être, et la Hermione que j'étais réellement, et ça m'effrayait au delà du possible."

Elle s'arrêta, pris une grande inspiration, et sembla remarquer seulement à ce moment là qu'elle faisait les cent pas devant eux. Elle gloussa, et quelque chose dans son expression sembla s'adoucir.

"Mais ces dernières semaines avec Severus m'ont donné le temps de… d'assimiler ces souvenirs et de me réconcilier avec eux. En fait, j'ai fais ce à quoi je suis la meilleure." Elle sourit. "Apprendre des livres par cœur. Mais c'était plus facile de le faire ailleurs, et je ne regrette pas d'être partie."

Les yeux de Draco filèrent vers Harry comme souvent ces derniers jours, et il vit son ami hocher la tête doucement, de manière compréhensive. Mais le second départ d'Hermione n'avait pas été un si grand choc pour Harry.

Dans la vie de Harry, les êtres chers avaient toujours été absents d'une façon ou d'une autre, et il avait appris à gérer de telles périodes des années auparavant. Draco ne savait tout simplement pas comment faire, bien qu'il ait essayé de toutes ses forces ces dernières semaines.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se contrôler, un son fatigué s'échappa de ses lèvres, et il pinça l'arrête de son nez, irrité. Ces Gryffondors l'avaient ruiné - il ne pouvait plus rien leur cacher, même s'il l'avait voulu.

"Je suis désolée, Draco," Il y avait une véritable inquiétude dans la voix d'Hermione, et pendant un moment Draco se demanda s'il faisait autant pitié. La pensée le traversa, le faisant se détester. "Je sais que je vous ai blessés, tous, mais je n'avais pas d'autre alternative.

"Bien sûr," Sa voix s'était changée en une chose moche et rauque au cours de la dernière minute. Draco avait juste envie de fermer les yeux et d'aller dormir.

"Je ferais mieux de partir," annonça soudainement Harry, à voix basse et avec toute la discrétion qu'il avait acquise avec l'aide de Draco. "Il y a des détails à discuter avec Albus, et après j'ai vraiment besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil."

Il embrassa Hermione sur la joue et posa doucement la main sur l'épaule de Draco avant d'utiliser la tapisserie magique qui menait au quartier général. D'un seul coup, Draco se retrouva seul avec Hermione.

Il se comportait de manière complètement ridicule, une part de lui en était consciente. Hermione lui était finalement revenue et ses deux amis étaient en sécurité dans le château, le jour où ils seraient libres de la menace constante de Voldemort approchait, et il était là, assis comme un idiot, nourrissant une blessure insignifiante au regard de tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher - le pardon n'avait jamais été son point fort, et le pardon mélangé avec la culpabilité qui le submergeait toujours quand il se rappelait son corps maigre et sans défense qui se convulsait sous la force du Doloris était une chose impossible à gérer.

"Je te blesse," dit finalement Hermione, brisant le silence. "Et peut-être que j'aborde ça de la mauvaise façon. Je peux considérer que maintenant je suis légèrement différente que la Hermione maître espionne. Elle, cependant, elle était si accrochée à son chemin, l'esprit si fixé sur l'idée de garder ceux qu'elle aimait en sécurité, qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé à quel point elle les blessait par ses actions."

Il gloussa, bien que le son soit plutôt faible.

"C'est bizarre quand tu parles de toi comme ça, comme si tu étais une autre personne."

"D'une certaine façon je le suis," admit-elle doucement. "Il y a plus ou moins autant de moi que de l'ancienne Hermione. Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sa vie - je ne pense pas que je sois assez forte, mais je ne serais jamais aussi déterminée, ni si impitoyable avec les besoins et les souhaits des autres. Je suis désolée."

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle s'excusait - la façon dont elle avait changé ou son ancienne façon d'être, mais ses mots firent grandir la culpabilité en lui, comme une grosse vague.

"C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser," répondit-il sèchement. "Je t'ai fais des choses terribles, Hermione. Je…"

"Je sais," l'interrompit-elle calmement. "Severus m'a dit. Ça n'était pas de ta faute."

"Tu ne peux pas savoir ça," Il voulait accepter son absolution, mais en même temps il trouvait ça trop facile. Elle ne pouvait pas le pardonner pour ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait fait. "Tu ne te souviens pas."

"Non," confirma-elle. "Mais je me souviens ce que j'avais prévu au cas où une telle situation arriverait."

Elle fit une pause, et il se demanda quelle sensation ça faisait de ré-examiner ces pensées, si ça la blessait ou si ça la remplissait d'interrogations.

"Je suppose que tu m'as vue, et que ta première idée à été de me secourir à l'improviste, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il acquiesça silencieusement.

"Mais je suis entrée dans ton esprit et j'ai activé l'Oubliettes programmé, faisant de toi une copie de ton père, pas dérangé pour un sou par une petite séance de torture."

"J'ai aimé ça," murmura-il. "J'avais envie de le faire."

Elle secoua la tête. "Non, c'est faux," le contredit-elle, sa voix ne laissant place à aucun doute. "En fait, tu n'avais tellement pas envie de le faire que _j'ai_ dû activer le sortilège pour t'empêcher de me secourir. Tu n'es pas plus responsable que si tu avais été sous Imperus."

"Mais la façon dont j'ai agi - et si c'était simplement une part de moi ?"

"Ça l'est," fut-elle forcée d'admettre. "Je te connais, Draco. Et je sais ce que tu as fait ces dernières années, tout ce que tu as accompli. Tu es une bonne personne, et je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait !"

"Me remercier ?" demanda-il, et sa vieille amertume revint à la surface. "Pour quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait comparé à toi. Je me terre dans ce château à faire des potions, n'utilisant aucune capacité que j'ai apprise pendant que tu…"

Mais Hermione, semblait-il, ne voulait pas entendre ça.

"Oui, Draco, merci," murmura-elle. "Pour prendre soin de Harry. Pour être resté à ses côtés quand je n'ai pas pu le faire. Pour avoir remis en question toutes tes croyances et avoir changé d'une façon dont peu de gens seraient capables ! Je…" Elle s'arrêta un moment, cherchant clairement ses mots, par parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire, mais parce qu'elle voulait prendre son temps pour que ça sonne juste.

"Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce que tu pouvais ressentir avant, Draco," continua-elle finalement. "Tout a été toujours si clair pour moi, mon côté dans cette guerre, ma place, mon identité… J'étais une née-moldue et l'amie de Harry, et ça ne me laissait de toute façon aucun choix. Mais maintenant je sais ce que ça fait d'être déchirée entre deux vies, et je crois que je comprend."

"Déchiré entre deux vies…" répéta-il doucement. Oui. Peut-être que c'était une bonne description de ce qu'il avait ressenti depuis qu'il avait lié une amitié avec Hermione et commencé à espionner son père.

Sa vie avait été divisée en deux faces distinctes ce jour là, une d'avant et une d'après, une publique et une privée, et malgré le fait qu'il y ait une énorme abysse insurmontable entre les deux, leurs bords avaient toujours été sombres, indéfinis.

Il avait utilisé son éducation de Serpentard pour enseigner à Harry, et son attitude aristocratique pour aider Hermione à vendre la prophétie à Voldemort. Les sortilèges et les techniques de l'Ordre l'avaient gardé en sécurité pendant ses visites à son père, et Hermione, Harry et Severus avaient trouvé des moyens pour qu'il reste dans les bonnes grâces de son père le plus longtemps possible.

Une vie folle. Une vie déchirée.

Et dans moins d'un mois, les deux moitiés de sa vie entreraient en guerre l'une contre l'autre.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Poudlard, 18 octobre_

 _Et Malone est entré dans la place_ , pensa Harry avec un serrement de cœur.

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, savoir qu'Hermione était revenue n'était pas suffisant pour alléger l'humeur de Harry. Inviter le coordinateur de la bataille du côté des Aurors dans leur centre d'entraînement était inévitable, mais alors que Malone avait tracé son chemin à travers le gymnase, insultant et exaspérant une quantité impressionnante de membres de l'Ordre, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'il regrettait réellement qu'il n'y ait pas d'alternative.

Il était tellement habitué à la paix et la confiance qui régnait habituellement dans cette pièce, la conscience que tout le monde ici était uni pour un but commun et pouvait être considéré comme un ami, même s'il ne connaissait personne aussi bien que Draco ou les Weasley.

Avoir un pourrisseur d'ambiance comme Malone qui se baladait dans la pièce, regardant de manière impolie les membres de l'Ordre et se moquant ouvertement de leurs locaux, avait le même effet que si on avait renversé un seau d'eau froide sur la tête de chaque personne présente.

C'était inévitable. Et donc ils devaient gérer Malone et son comportement. Intérieurement, Harry le savait. Mais quand les yeux de Malone tombèrent sur Draco, qui se battait avec son adversaire favorite, Minerva McGonagall, que son visage rougit, et qu'il se dirigea en fanfaronnant vers la plateforme de duel, Harry était presque certain que Malone ne survivrait pas à la première heure de la réunion.

Il ne savait juste pas exactement qui essaierait de tuer l'Auror en premier, bien qu'il ne serait pas surpris s'il s'agissait de lui-même.

"Qui avons-nous là ?" ricanna Malone, et si Harry n'avait pas été rempli d'effroi devant la confrontation à venir, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel. "Dire que je pensais que ce club était _exclusif_."

Harry se raidit à la double insulte, mais avant qu'il puisse réagir, Minerva avait pris la défense de Draco.

"Il l'est," dit-elle. "Limité à ceux en qui nous avons une confiance absolue." Son regard sévère rendit très clair le fait que Malone ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie.

"Alors vous faites confiance à un Malfoy," répéta Malone, et l'amusement non dissimulé dans son regard irrita Harry. Il nota le visage rouge de l'Auror, la ligne provocante de ses épaules et la façon dont il se tenait, comme s'il était le propriétaire des lieux, et soudain il comprit que Malone cherchait la bagarre, qu'il ne les laisserait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu sa confrontation. Ou qu'il soit suffisamment intimidé pour laisser tomber, mais Harry ne croyait pas vraiment en cette possibilité.

"Un Malfoy," médita Malone, puis il regarda de manière exagérée autour de lui, visant en particulier une congrégation de têtes rousses qui le regardaient silencieusement. "Je me demande si tout le monde ici lui accorde la même confiance."

Du coin de l'oeil, Harry put voir Ron s'éloigner de sa famille pour s'approcher de la plateforme de duel.

 _Non, Ron_ , pensa-il en sentant le désespoir grandir en lui. _Pas aujourd'hui. Ça n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour ça !_

Avant ça, Ron semblait avoir développé à contrecœur une acceptation des Serpentards parmi eux, mais Harry ne savait pas exactement à quel point c'était dû à l'acceptation de Draco par les autres membres du Premier Cercle.

La provocation de Malone et ses implications, cependant, pouvaient être vues comme une opportunité par Ron, et quel Weasley avait déjà laissé passer une opportunité de passer ses nerfs ?

"Ronald Weasley, c'est ça ?" Malone essayait de charmer maintenant, et alors que Ron montait les marches de la plateforme dos à eux, Harry ne savait pas si ce ton fonctionnait sur son camarade. On ne pouvait jamais savoir avec Ron. "Tu as quelque chose à dire à ce propos ?"

"Ouais, j'ai quelque chose à dire," dit Ron doucement. Il se retourna et Ron vit qu'il s'était posté à la gauche de Draco, copiant la position de Minerva. Toute l'attention était maintenant tournée vers la plateforme, et Harry savait que ça anéantirait Draco si cela tournait mal.

Harry sentit tout son corps vibrer de tension, ses jambes bougeant devant l'urgence de se dresser entre Ron et Draco et arrêter tout ça avant que la situation n'échappe à tout contrôle. C'était une réaction profondément instinctive, mais rationnellement il savait que son intervention ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Si Draco ou l'Ordre avaient l'impression que Draco avait besoin de la protection de Harry, qu'il n'était là que parce que Harry l'avait décidé, le résultat serait catastrophique. Sans mentionner que Harry était plus qu'un simple membre de l'Ordre. Ces dernières semaines il avait dirigé le Premier Cercle avec Albus, et s'il s'impliquait là dedans, il donnerait à Malone trop de pouvoir sur l'entièreté de leur structure.

Il valait mieux garder ça le plus insignifiant possible, une escarmouche plutôt qu'une attaque à pleine puissance. Mais quand même, l'expression atone sur le visage de Draco qui devait cacher ses émotions plus profondes le démangeait de se précipiter là bas pour arrêter la confrontation.

"Draco est l'un d'entre nous," dit Ron, si calmement et sur un ton tellement factuel qu'il fallut un moment pour que Harry comprenne. "Il est peut-être un Malfoy et un Serpentard, mais c'est aussi un membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Et nous lui faisons confiance."

Seul l'entraînement intensif qu'il avait suivi avec Draco empêcha Harry de rester bouche bée devant Ron. Malone haussa les épaules, déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à déclencher l'explosion qu'il avait espéré, mais il était complètement inconscient de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

 _Ron qui faisait confiance_ à Malfoy ?

Harry se tourna vers le reste des Weasley (Fred et George souriaient largement, pendant que Molly hochait catégoriquement la tête, n'était-ce pas bizarre ?) puis de nouveau vers la plateforme, où Draco se tenait très droit, Minerva à ses côtés.

Son ancien Professeur souriait à Ron, et Harry aurait juré voir sa bouche articuler 'dix points pour Gryffondor'. Il croisa le regard de Ron, et son ancien meilleur ami haussa les épaules avec un demi sourire.

'Hey, même les Weasley peuvent grandir' semblait-il dire, et Harry lui sourit si fort en retour que ses lèvres lui firent mal. Ron les avait peut-être trahis une fois, mais en ce qui concernait Harry, ceci le rachetait. Soudain, les derniers vestiges des doutes à propos de leur collaboration pendant la bataille disparurent.

Sur le temps que Harry redirige son attention surMalone, il avait déjà fait la moitié du chemin vers la table de stratégie. Il avait toujours envie de se battre, mais Harry ne s'en souciait plus vraiment.

Ils étaient l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ils seraient solidaires, peut importe ce que tenterait l'Auror belliqueux.

Il pris une grande inspiration et se prépara à se joindre au groupe de stratégie, mais ils avaient à peine évité une catastrophe qu'une autre pointait à l'horizon.

Hermione entra dans la pièce, et il n'y eut plus aucun bruit.

Malone lui jeta un regard, et son visage se tordit en une affreuse grimace de satisfaction. Il semblait avoir trouvé sa nouvelle proie.

Elle salua ses amis et ses collègues avec des signes de tête et des sourires et ne marqua pas d'arrêt quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la forme corpulente de Malone. Mais ensuite, il fut certain qu'elle avait su qu'il serait là, puisqu'il n'avait jamais été dans les habitudes d'Hermione d'entrer dans une pièce sans être préparée.

"Auror Malone, je présume," dit-elle poliment alors qu'elle prenait place à la table de stratégie.

"Et vous devez être Hermione Granger," répondit Malone, et la façon dont il prononça son nom le transforma en quelque chose de déplaisant. "De retour de votre voyage fantaisiste, à ce que je vois."

Harry ferma les yeux d'exaspération. Malone était au courant pour Hermione, et Severus, et tout ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Le bureau des Aurors avait demandé une révélation complète des détails de l'affaire, et le fait qu'aucune information ne quittait le quartier général sans protection les avait énervés. Alors en représailles, ils avaient envoyé Malone, qui avait accepté l'Oubliettes programmé et le Fidelitas placés sur lui, et qui s'était préparé à apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les affaires du Premier Cercle.

C'était l'une des seules choses sur lesquelles Harry n'était pas d'accord avec Dumbledore, il s'y était fièrement opposé en fait, mais à la fin il avait laissé tomber, non sans une sensation de plomb dans l'estomac.

Donc Malone en savait beaucoup. Il connaissait les membres du Premier Cercle et leurs fonctions. Il connaissait le nom de leur chef des renseignements et de leur Maître espion. Il savait qu'Hermione avait presque été tuée et qu'ils avaient simulé sa mort. Et il savait que Severus et Hermione avaient disparu au milieu du mois d'août.

Même pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'entraînement d'un Auror, il n'était pas difficile de déduire les détails additionnels qu'ils ne lui avaient pas donnés.

Et maintenant il utilisait ces connaissances pour viser Hermione.

Hermione hocha légèrement la tête, ne se donnant pas la peine de répondre à sa question, et plongea dans les cartes du champ de bataille. Apparemment elle avait décidé que la non-confrontation était la meilleure façon de gérer Malone. Ou, pensa Harry, se souvenant du combat plutôt décevant entre Maugrey et elle au temps où l'Ordre avait découvert qu'elle était une espionne, peut-être qu'elle avait décidé de l'asticoter, bien qu'il ne parvienne pas à imaginer en quoi ça serait utile.

Que ça soit prévu ou imprévu, Malone mordit à l'hameçon.

En s'avançant vers la table de stratégie, il regarda Hermione de façon à la fois suggestive et offensive, et il prit un air sournois.

"Je suis surpris que vous la laissiez approcher des informations aussi sensibles."

"Je peux vous assurer, Mr. Malone," dit Albus d'un ton qui invitait au calme et à la réconciliation. "Que nous avons une confiance absolue en Miss Granger."

"Oui," murmura Malone, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. "Un Malfoy et la maîtresse d'un Mangemort. Les personnes les plus dignes de confiance du monde."

Harry siffla de colère, et même Albus parut légèrement choqué. Hermione cependant, continua d'agir comme s'il ne se passait rien de spécial.

Pas la réaction qu'attendait Malone.

"De ce que vous m'avez dit, cette fille est instable mentalement," railla-il. "Elle devrait être internée à Ste. Mangouste, et pas autorisée à risquer l'issue de cette bataille très importante !"

"Je peux vous assurer qu'Hermione est tout sauf instable, Mr. Malone," le contredit Albus, toujours calme mais avec une légère irritation dans la voix. "Et elle est un ajout précieux à nos stratèges. Tout le monde autour de cette table est content de l'avoir, et vous devriez aussi."

L'Auror, maintenant en face de la table, du côté opposé aux membres de l'Ordre, ricana devant Hermione, qui l'ignorait toujours complètement. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi," dit-il. "Qu'elle se fasse prendre par Lucius Malfoy n'est pas un signe de génie de la stratégie à mes yeux."

Harry vit Hermione se raidir et les yeux de Dumbledore se plisser sous la colère, mais avant que quelqu'un puisse réagir, un pied entra violemment en contact avec la tête de Malone, l'envoyant bouler au sol.

Le bruit étouffé qu'il fit en tombant amena le silence dans la pièce. Malone n'avait pas émis un seul son, perdant immédiatement connaissance.

"Enervate," dit une voix de velours, et doucement l'Auror s'assit, clignant des yeux tel un hibou devant son attaquant.

Severus Snape, se tenant devant lui tel un ange vengeur, même pas essoufflé.

"Que diable…" murmura Malone, toujours figé par le choc.

"Mr. Malone," l'interrompit Dumbledore, les yeux pétillants. "Vous vous souvenez de Severus Snape, notre chef des renseignements ? Peut-être que je devrais également mentionner qu'il est aussi un ami proche de Miss Granger."

"Snape !" Doucement, et visiblement douloureusement, Malone parvint à se redresser sur ses genoux puis à se lever dans une position un peu précaire. "À quoi pensiez-vous donc…"

Mais bien que Severus regardait l'Auror de haut comme s'il avait soudainement découvert quelque chose de visqueux sur le sol de son laboratoire de potions, son attention était clairement fixée sur quelque chose d'autre.

"Puis-je le tuer, ma chère ?" demanda-il légèrement, comme un garçon demande un cookie à sa mère.

"Oh non, ne fait pas ça Severus, s'il te plait," répondit Hermione sur le même ton joueur. "Tu vas mettre du sang partout sur le sol."

"Mais je suis sûr que Jane nettoiera après moi," se plaignit Severus, ce qui aurait sonné comme un pleurnichement sur n'importe qui d'autre. Avec lui, cela prenait un ton étrangement menaçant.

"Non," dit Hermione, maintenant sévère. "Pas de tuerie dans la maison les jours de semaine. Tu connais les règles Severus."

Malone se remettait doucement sur ses pieds, exagérant les soupirs et les grognements d'une façon qui rappela à Harry la blessure de Draco avec Buck en troisième année. Il regarda de Severus à Hermione puis vers Albus, comme s'il attendait que le vieux sorcier défende son honneur, mais Albus le regardait juste d'un air absent, les yeux pétillants.

Le visage de Malone rougit un peu plus, et pendant un moment Harry se demanda si c'était le plan de Severus ou d'Hermione. Donner à l'homme odieux un avertissement et se débarrasser de lui pour toujours.

Mais malheureusement, Malone était fait d'un bois plus dur que ça. Et il n'avait toujours pas compris, un fait qui amusait beaucoup Harry.

"Alors la coquine a trouvé un autre protecteur," railla-il, grimaçant quand un mouvement lui rappela sa blessure. "Je ne pense pas que ça la rende plus…"

Cette fois, le pied botté ne toucha pas la tête. Il s'arrêta quelque centimètres avant que l'impact ne brise au moins le nez de Malone.

Avec une expression qui tenait presque du comique, l'Auror fixait le pied surprenamment petit touchant presque sa tête. Doucement, ses yeux remontèrent la jambe qui ne tremblait même pas malgré l'effort que demandait le mouvement, puis continua jusqu'au visage d'Hermione qui l'observait, un sourire froid sur le visage.

"Severus a appris ce coup de pied de moi, Mr. Malone," lui dit-elle. "Et le fait que je n'ai pas achevé le mouvement bien que vous m'ayez donné toutes les raisons de le faire devrait vous dire tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir sur mon état mental."

Doucement, montrant un contrôle qui étonna Harry, elle baissa la jambe. Mais un regard à son visage était assez pour dire à tous que le danger n'était pas écarté.

"J'aimerais vraiment que vous preniez une décision, Mr. Malone. Vous pouvez soit revoir votre attitude envers moi et cette opération, ou m'accompagner dehors, où nous réglerons ce problème de la façon plus efficace et la plus durable que je connaisse." Elle eut un rictus. "Ou, si vous préférez ne pas être battu par une femme, je suis sûre que Severus sera enchanté de le faire à ma place."

"Plus qu'enchanté," acquiesça Snape à voix basse.

Harry ne savait pas ce qui avait eu cet effet - les couteaux qu'ils portaient tous les deux ouvertement, la façon implicite dont ils parlaient de le battre, ou la sensation palpable de danger qui émanait des deux personnages.

Mais l'impensable arriva. Malone se tut et s'inclina devant eux.

"Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, je l'espère," dit-il, essayant sans succès de paraître confiant.

Mais Hermione ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir aussi facilement.

"Ravie de l'entendre," dit-elle. "Cela veut-il dire que nous pouvons nous attendre à ce que vous vous comportiez en professionnel maintenant ?"

Furieux, Malone bomba le torse et se redressa, décidant apparemment de ne pas laisser passer un tel commentaire.

Mais ensuite, quelque chose changea sur le visage d'Hermione. Ses yeux semblèrent s'assombrir et elle ajusta légèrement son équilibre. Soudain, elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la nouvelle Hermione mais au Maître espion d'autrefois, gracieuse, prédatrice et réellement dangereuse.

Elle eut un rictus, tirant ses lèvres juste assez pour découvrir ses canines, et sa main glissa vers la poignée d'un de ses couteaux comme animée de sa volonté propre. Et pourtant, l'éclat de ses yeux et l'inclinaison de sa tête semblait encourager Malone, le _défiant_ de tenter quelque chose, lui disant à quel point elle avait aussi envie que lui de se battre.

Harry frissonna. Même aux jours où elle était une espionne active, il n'avait eu cette vision d'elle seulement une ou deux fois. Elle avait l'air de pouvoir ouvrir joyeusement la gorge de n'importe qui à la première provocation.

Et Malone recula.

"Un professionnel, oui," dit-il faiblement, apparemment incapable de croire qu'il acceptait la domination d'une fille adolescente, mais incapable de s'en empêcher à la fois.

"Et nous n'aurons plus ce genre de démonstration à l'avenir ?" demanda-elle sévèrement, l'air à présent presque maternel.

Malone reconnut l'insulte aussi clairement que n'importe qui dans la pièce, mais il semblait qu'il ne restait plus assez de feu en lui pour se rebeller une nouvelle fois.

"Certainement pas," dit-il, essayant d'être assuré mais paraissant seulement résigné.

Et Harry ne put juste pas s'en empêcher. Il avança petit à petit vers Hermione jusqu'à se tenir près d'elle, et, se penchant pour qu'elle soit la seule à entendre, il murmura à son oreille :

"Je t'aiderai à cacher le corps."


	24. 76 Un pouvoir que le Seigneur des

Bonjour à tous,

Un grand merci pour vos nombreuses reviews !

J'ai eu besoin de prendre un peu de vacances mais je suis de retour. Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre ! Après le dernier chapitre il restera encore un épilogue en deux parties puis ça sera vraiment fini, on y est presque...

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !

* * *

76\. Un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore

Et finalement, dans l'après midi du trente octobre, tout fut prêt.

Il n'y avait rien d'oublié, de laissé au hasard, pas d'ajustements de dernière minute qui ne soit pas terminé.

À la veille de la bataille, Severus et Hermione se retrouvèrent soudain avec du temps libre devant eux.

"Je n'arrive pas à y croire," murmura Hermione, allongée sur son fauteuil favori, la tête sur les genoux de Severus. "D'une façon ou d'une autre, j'ai attendu ce jour pendant sept ans. Et demain, ça sera terminé."

Severus gloussa. "Que devrais-je dire alors ? Ça fait plus de vingt ans pour moi, mon amour."

Et leva fièrement les yeux vers lui.

"Trop long," dit-elle.

"Trop long," acquiesça-il.

Leurs mots résonnèrent dans la pièce, et si quelques fantômes du passé les rejoignirent, ils choisirent de ne pas faire de commentaire.

"Tu regrettes ?" demanda Hermione après un moment, ses mots englobant la chose complexe qu'avait été sa vie.

Même en sachant que la réponse était simple, il hésita. Il y avait eu tant de souffrance dans sa vie, tant d'amertume, mais malgré tout, ses sacrifices avaient sauvé plus de vies qu'il n'en avait prises, et son travail d'espion avait pu le mener jusqu'à ce moment.

Il pouvait le voir maintenant, grâce à elle, tout comme il pouvait voir au delà des vingt dernières années que le futur était plein d'espoir.

"Non," répondit-il doucement. "Au bout du compte, non."

Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle l'interroge sur le sens de ces mots, mais il se souvint ensuite que par ses actes elle avait fait le même choix seulement un mois auparavant. Elle aurait pu mettre de côté les souvenirs qu'elle avait récupérés, elle aurait pu devenir une personne entièrement différente de l'ancienne Hermione Granger et tourner le dos à ce monde de violence.

Au lieu de quoi elle avait assimilé sa vie passée et elle était revenue. Elle avait peut-être construit une tour séparée pour le Maître Espion, soigneusement mise à part de son palais des souvenirs, mais elle l'avait quand même laissée revenir dans sa vie.

"Et bien sûr," ajouta-il avec un sourire. "Si je n'étais pas resté traîner à Poudlard pour espionner et enseigner, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontrée."

Hermione rit, un son doux et délicieux, et le regarda avec des yeux pleins d'amour.

"Tu le caches bien, Severus Snape," le taquina-elle. "Mais au fond de toi tu es le plus grand romantique que je n'aie jamais rencontré."

Il s'étouffa d'exaspération feinte.

"Dans tout mon palmarès d'insultes, sache qu'on ne m'a jamais accusé d'une telle chose," protesta-il avant de lui rendre son sourire une seconde plus tard. "Si je le suis, c'est de ta faute, Hermione."

"Là, tu vois ?" dit-elle en pointant un doigt vers lui, satisfaite. "Romantique. Vraiment romantique. Tu ne peux même pas le cacher."

"Encore," la taquina-il en retour. "Ta faute, ma chère."

Elle rit encore, puis elle ferma les yeux et se détendit sous la caresse de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Ils glissèrent dans le silence agréable qui accompagnait les relations faciles, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées et souvenirs, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione parle de nouveau, une nouvelle intonation dans la voix.

"Es-tu inquiet ?" demanda-elle, et quelque chose lui dit qu'elle ne parlait pas de la bataille mais de ce qui viendrait après, leur futur encore flou et indéfini.

"Pourquoi le serais-je ?" demanda-il. "Nous sommes tous les deux plein de ressources et qualifiés pour bon nombre d'activités. Et comme nous sommes aussi les meilleurs combattants du lot, il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que nous survivrons et profiterons des fruits de notre travail."

Elle le fixa. "Pompeux et pas modeste pour un sou," remarqua-elle. "Ça compense le romantisme je suppose."

Il gloussa, puis se tut, sachant qu'elle n'avait pas fini.

"Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de mourir, tu sais ?" confessa-elle d'une petite voix. "J'ai envie de notre futur. Mais en même temps il m'inquiète. Demain, tout ce que j'ai connu sera terminé. Quelque chose de nouveau commencera, et je ne sais pas si je réussirai à en faire partie. Comment peut-on laisser derrière nous tout ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où irons-nous ? Que ferons-nous ?"

"Ça n'a pas d'importance," répondit Severus, sentant une vague de chaleur et de bonheur l'envahir. Hermione Granger avait envie de vivre. Avec lui. "Nous serons ensemble, après tout."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _31 octobre, Halloween_

 _Tôt dans l'après-midi_

Il n'était pas encore midi, mais déjà l'Ordre du Phoenix avait commencé à se rassembler. Tonks et Kingsley, qui coordonneraient la bataille du côté des Aurors et garderaient un œil sur Malone, avaient tenu leur dernier conseil de guerre avec le Premier Cercle peu de temps après le petit déjeuner.

Ils étaient partis une heure plus tôt, armés de miroirs communiquant avec Albus et Maugrey, et avec le même sourire déterminé que Draco avait vu sur le visage de tous les combattants au cours de la dernière semaine.

Et maintenant, bien avant l'heure prévue, les membres du Premier et du Second Cercle avaient commencé à arriver dans les salles spacieuses du quartier général, parfois seuls, parfois en en petits groupes, discutant, sirotant du thé ou du café, utilisant les cartes et les diagrammes pour se rappeler une dernière fois les plans de bataille, ou simplement assis sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils et chaises, ne voulant pas rester seuls en ce jour particulier.

Ils étaient bien plus que juste les quarante-deux sorciers et sorcières choisis pour se battre à Tintagel, et alors que Draco laissait ses yeux se balader dans la pièce, le nombre important de personnes impliqués dans leur plans le remplit de fierté.

Les gens qui étaient rassemblés ici étaient aussi différents de par leur apparence et leur comportement que leurs rôles dans le conflit qui approchait - des combattants aguerris, des guérisseurs, des chercheurs, et même des personne qui s'occuperaient des tombés au combat.

Et chacun d'entre eux était uni sous la même bannière. Chacun d'entre eux risquait sa position et son existence par le simple fait d'être là. Chacun d'entre eux avait été volontaire pour subir la pénible procédure du Fidelitas et de l'Oubliettes programmé afin de protéger leur plan.

Draco ne connaissait même pas le nom de tout le monde, bien qu'il ait encouragé Harry à avoir une conversation avec chaque homme et femme impliqué dans l'opération. Mais lui même préférait rester dans l'ombre plutôt que de d'entrer en contact avec des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle et des gens qu'il n'aurait même pas regardé dans son ancienne vie.

Ils réagissaient toujours à son nom et à son visage, et l'expression de méfiance prudente qui voilait invariablement leur visage le blessait à chaque fois.

Mais ça, - se tenir à moitié dans l'ombre d'un rideau tiré, observant et attendant - c'était agréable. Il était un Serpentard, assez pour que personne ne puisse l'accuser de sentimentalisme, et pourtant c'était sa façon d'appartenir au groupe.

Peut-être que c'était ridicule, mais en restant ainsi, regardant Harry faire le tour de la pièce, les jumeaux Weasley titiller leur mère pour la distraire de ses inquiétudes, sa Maîtresse des Potions parler à Severus à voix basse et Hermione converser avec Maugrey, en regardant tout ça, Draco se sentait utile. Comme s'il gardait ceux qu'il aimait en sécurité.

Une demi heure passa avant que des rafraîchissements, fournis par les elfes de maison, apparaissent. Draco trouva rien que l'idée de manger écoeurante, et à l'allure intacte de la plupart de la nourriture presque tous les membres de l'Ordre ressentaient la même chose.

Il y eut une soudaine accalmie dans les conversations, un changement dans leur dynamique étrange mais bien ajustée, et Hermione se détacha du groupe auquel elle était mêlée pour marcher vers Draco.

Souriant mais ne disant rien, elle prit son bras.

Il sentit sa chaleur, sa présence stable à ses côtés et il en fut heureux. Dans les dernières semaines, leur relation avait changé une nouvelle fois, d'un façon que Draco n'aurait jamais espérée mais pour laquelle il était cependant reconnaissant.

Elle avait eu raison quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait finalement compris. Avant, c'était elle qui le tirait dans son monde Gryffondor, duquel elle faisait tellement partie qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer sa vie différemment, peu importait combien de secrets elle cachait.

Maintenant, ils avaient tous les deux été étrangers à tout ça, à regarder depuis l'extérieur en se demandant comment entrer. Et tous les deux avaient choisi d'en faire partie, malgré le fait qu'il y ait d'autres choses qui les attendaient ailleurs, d'autres choses plus tentantes.

C'était aussi ce qui les distinguait de Severus, le seul autre Serpentard de leur groupe, pensa Draco. Severus avait été forcé de prendre la même décision, peu de temps avant, et avait, sans un moment d'hésitation, choisi Hermione. Il avait rendu très clair ces dernières semaines qu'il n'était là que grâce à elle et qu'il partirait de nouveau si elle le souhaitait.

Draco se demanda s'il pourrait un jour être assez proche d'une personne pour prendre ce genre de décision. Un an auparavant, il aurait pensé que c'était impossible. Maintenant il pouvait facilement l'imaginer.

Il vit Harry marcher vers eux, tendu mais déterminé, et il sourit pour accueillir son ami.

"Tu vas bien ?" demanda-il doucement, et Harry hocha la tête.

"Je suis mort de peur," répondit-il. "Mais à part ça, je vais bien. Et vous ?" Son regard engloba à la fois Hermione et Draco, de la compréhension dans les yeux. Pour lui, cette nuit était ce pour quoi il avait travaillé pendant des années, mais il savait que c'était plus compliqué pour Draco.

Et même Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Hermione quand elle pensait au combat contre ses compagnons Mangemorts. Ou à l'idée de revoir Lucius.

"Je veux que ça soit terminé," répondit Hermione à voix basse. "Pour qu'on puisse enfin avancer dans nos vies."

"Ça me semble être un bon plan," acquiesça légèrement Draco. Ils savaient tous comment les autres se sentaient. Pas besoin de le formuler à voix haute. _Je les ai rendus suffisamment Serpentard pour qu'ils sachent ça_ , pensa-il, satisfait.

Puis ses yeux remarquèrent Dumbledore, marchant doucement mais surement dans leur direction, et il fit un signe à Harry.

"Il est temps pour le discours d'encouragement avant la bataille, je pense," commenta Draco.

"Oh non, je les déteste," chuchota Hermione. "Si personne n'a d'idées, j'ai retenu celui d'Henry V à l'école primaire."

Harry lui jeta un regard un peu incrédule.

"Parfois j'oublie à quel point tu es bizarre, Hermione," dit-il, et ils rirent tous, content de pouvoir plaisanter entre eux même face à la bataille.

Dumbledore les salua tous d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête, mais son visage était sombre, et Draco se demanda à quoi il pensait, quels souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux.

Voyait-il son propre combat contre Grindelwald ? Le premier Ordre ? Ou se souvenait il de l'air enfantin de leur visages, leur simple admiration devant la cérémonie de la Répartition (et bien que Draco ne l'ait jamais montré, il _avait_ été impressionné), se demandant comment il avait pu disparaître si rapidement ?

"Harry," dit doucement Dumbledore, faisant un geste vers les les hôtes des membres de l'Ordre. "Si tu veux bien ?"

"Je veux bien quoi ?" demanda Harry d'un air absolument innocent, et Draco fut très tenté de lui donner une baffe.

"T'adresser aux troupes, comme on dirait," dit Dumbledore.

Harry resta bouche bée.

"Moi ?" demanda-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus improbable du monde, et Draco fut émerveillé par le fait que Harry n'ait toujours pas saisi la teneur de son rôle. "Leur parler ? Mais vous êtes le leader de l'Ordre ! Pourquoi voudraient-ils m'écouter moi ?"

"Je suis peut-être le leader officiel de l'Ordre," lui accorda Dumbledore, souriant, les yeux pétillants. "Mais celui qu'ils suivent, c'est toi. Ils ne veulent pas des mots d'un vieil homme fatigué ce soir. Ils te veulent toi."

"Mais…" Harry avait vraiment l'air effrayé cette fois. "Je ne saurais pas quoi dire..."

"Bien sûr que si, mon pote," dit Ron, qui s'était glissé près d'eux. "Tu l'as entendu assez souvent. Répète après moi : 'Nous y voilà. Le grand jour est arrivé. Celui que nous attendions tous.'"

Quelque chose s'adoucit dans sur le visage de Harry, et Hermione gloussa d'amusement. Draco, n'ayant aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient, supposa que c'était un truc de Gryffondor. Les mots, en tout cas, étaient assez simples et courts pour des Gryffondors.

Les yeux de Harry cherchèrent ceux d'Hermione, puis les siens. Ils hochèrent la tête, se donnant à la fois permission et encouragement. Mais ce fut le signe de tête de Severus, sec et décidé, qui sembla réveiller Harry.

"Bien," dit Harry, et malgré le contrôle qu'il avait sur son visage et sur son corps, sa nervosité se voyait clairement. "Bien."

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, découvrant par ce fait sa cicatrice, et carra les épaules. Puis il s'avança au milieu de la pièce.

C'était comme si chaque membre de l'Ordre avait attendu ce moment, et qui sait, pensa Draco, peut-être que c'était le cas. Sur le temps qu'il fallut à Harry pour regarder toute la pièce et ses occupants, le silence se fit.

Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur l'Élu.

"Aujourd'hui," commença Harry, partant lentement, comme pour lui-même, mais d'une voix claire et portante. "Nous allons combattre Voldemort. Le sorcier le plus noir et dangereux de tous les temps.

"Il a déjà disparu une fois, quand j'étais encore un bébé, au cours de cette même nuit, il y a 17 ans. Ça n'était pas de votre fait, ni du mien, bien que l'opinion générale tende à le croire."

Il prit une grande inspiration.

"Ma mère est celle qui l'a arrêté, qui nous a tous sauvés, et elle l'a fait parce qu'il menaçait quelqu'un qu'elle aimait plus que sa propre vie. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être mise dans cette situation, tout comme nous," Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ron, Draco et Hermione, "N'aurions jamais dû être forcés de porter ce fardeau cette fois ci. Mais c'était le cas, et elle a fait un choix.

"Celui de ne pas juste abandonner et reculer, et laisser ceux qu'elle aimait mourir, mais de se battre. Même si elle y a perdu la vie. Je sais qu'elle ne regrette pas."

Une autre grande inspiration.

"La dernière fois, des sacrifices nous ont sauvé, et les célébrations n'étaient pas justifiées. Le monde sorcier était heureux que quelqu'un d'autre combatte et paye le prix. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, ils ont préféré fermer les yeux et attendre que quelqu'un d'autre se lève, un sauveur, un élu. Ils ont cru qu'un enfant les sauverait, et s'il devait payer le prix pour ça comme sa mère, ils auraient appelé ça le destin."

Il s'arrêta, et ses yeux se posèrent sur chacun d'entre eux, demeurant peut-être un peu plus longtemps sur ses amis, mais s'assurant qu'ils comprenaient que ses mots n'étaient pas juste pour eux.

"Mais pas vous. Personne ne vous a forcé, mais vous avez pourtant fait un choix. Ça n'était pas votre destin mais vous avez quand même décidé de vous lever. Vous ne permettrez pas que d'autres fassent vos sacrifices. Vous vous battrez, avec moi, et quand nous tuerons Voldemort - et nous le tuerons - ça ne sera pas parce que c'est le destin, ou qu'une prophétie l'a dit, mais parce que vous vous serez levés et aurez refusé que d'autres se battent pour vous."

Il sourit, doucement, hésitant, et l'innocence sur son visage coupa le souffle de Draco.

"Je suis content de ne pas être seul ce soir. Je suis content que vous soyez à mes côtés, chacun d'entre vous. Mais plus que ça, plus que tout, je suis content qu'il n'y ait pas de sacrifice ce soir, qu'il n'y ait pas de mère ou d'enfant qui meurent à notre place."

"Cette fois, _nous_ nous battrons, ensemble. Cette fois, nous mériterons notre victoire."

Le silence qui suivit fut absolu, puis des acclamations éclatèrent dans les rangs des plus jeunes membres de l'Ordre. Draco pouvait voir que Minerva souriait largement et que les yeux de Dumbledore étaient aveuglés par la fierté. Severus et Maugrey hochaient lentement la tête, comme pour donner bénédiction aux mots de Harry, et Hermione, à la droite de Draco avaient des larmes brillantes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Il prit sa main, et alors qu'il sentait sa pression en réponse, il comprit - pas de manière rationnelle mais émotionnelle - que pour la première fois de sa vie, il était exactement où il voulait être.

C'était son combat. Pour la première fois, Draco appartenait à quelque chose de tout son cœur - pas juste à une cause ou une idéologie, mais à une famille.

Et même si ça devait finir ce soir là, même s'il devait mourir, il ne s'en détournerait pas. C'était son choix, son chemin. Et c'était les personnes qu'il avait choisi pour marcher avec lui.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

L'air de la nuit était froid et humide et il collait à Harry comme une seconde peau. Il tenta un nouveau coup d'œil au alentours - apparemment paraître nerveux n'était pas un problème, puisque tout le monde serait nerveux à sa place et à ce moment là, mais garder ses réflexes de l'entraînement sous contrôle en était un.

Il n'était jamais allé à Tintagel alors qu'il faisait jour. Si les Dursley avaient eu ne serait-ce qu'un minuscule intérêt pour les bâtiments culturels, ils ne n'auraient de toute façon pas emmené avec eux, alors il n'avait aucune expérience avec les ruines anciennes, et de Tintagel en particulier.

Mais pour l'instant, l'endroit se classait parmi les plus terrifiants, juste derrière le cimetière de Little Hangleton.

Un autre regard à Ron lui montra son ami se tenant sinistrement dans la pénombre de l'autre côté de leur petit hôtel de fortune, ayant l'air aussi neveux et aussi déterminé que Harry.

Le souvenir de Little Hangleton remplit Harry d'horreur, et pendant un instant il revit le flash de lumière, entendant les mots 'tue l'autre'.

Mais Ron savait ce qui les attendait, et avait été entraîné pour y survivre. Il n'était pas Cedric Diggory. Il n'était même pas Sirius.

Et Harry était content de ne pas devoir faire ça seul.

Réprimant le besoin de chercher la présence chaude et invisible à ses côtés, Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

 _Tiens t'en au scénario_ , lui avait martelé Maugrey jusqu'à ce qu'il le chuchote dans son sommeil, _quoi qu'il arrive, tiens t'en au scénario._

"Tu crois qu'elle va venir ?" demanda-il, et il reçut en réponse le sourire parfait - un peu effrayé, un peu nerveux mais plein de la confiance des Gryffondors.

Malgré leur entraînement, Harry était surpris. Ron était devenu très bon à ce genre de choses. Qui l'aurait cru ?

"Bien sûr, mon pote," répondit Ron. "C'est Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? A-elle déjà été en retard pour quelque chose ? Je parie qu'elle a juste eu un problème pour s'évader la maison de ses parents."

"Oui, ça doit être ça," acquiesça Harry sans hésitation. "Elle n'a jamais été douée pour enfreindre le règlement, après tout."

C'était tellement dur de ne pas chercher les possibles oreilles qui les écoutaient, mais il n'aurait de toute façon pas été capable de les trouver, et trop d'intérêt pour son environnement aurait semblé étrange. Il n'était après tout qu'un adolescent lunatique et imbu de lui même.

Il dût retenir un sourire. Il était temps de jouer son rôle.

"J'espère vraiment qu'elle va arriver," marmonna-il. "Il caille ici."

"Ouais. Pourquoi on a pas préféré Beltrane ?" grogna Ron.

Harry frissonna, essayant fermement de se convaincre que ça n'était pas ses nerfs. Il _faisait_ froid, et les robes de duel qu'il portait sous sa cape n'étaient pas bien épaisses.

Ça lui faisait bizarre de les porter, et pendant un instant il regretta ses robes de Quidditch.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait allumer le feu. Préparer le rituel et tout ?"

Ron haussa les épaules. "Ça me va," acquiesça-il. "Mais si on fait quelque chose de travers, ça sera de ta faute. Je ne veux pas que 'Mione me tombe dessus comme en cours de Potions."

Harry sourit. "Ça sera de ma faute de toute façon," acquiesça-il. "Tu sais comment elle est."

Et là, il fut grandement reconnaissant de ne pas devoir faire ça en sachant qu'Hermione avait disparu, présumée morte.

Une nouvelle fois, il se retint de chercher sa présence à ses côtés et il pensa sentir une réaction, comme un minuscule toucher mental, doux et encourageant.

Il alluma le feu sous le chaudron d'un mouvement de baguette. _C'est parti_ , pensa-il.

Et alors, soudain, Voldemort fut là, ses yeux rouges luisant de triomphe.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Le monde se pressa dans un tunnel noir et brillant et il fut là, sur les falaises de Tintagel, se tenant à la droite de son Maître, ses cheveux d'argent volant dans l'air de la nuit.

Le masque froid qui était son vrai visage caressa ses joues et protégea sa peau du vent.

Lucius Malfoy sentit les sortilèges anti-transplanage et anti-portoloin s'activer. Il aspira l'air froid de la nuit d'un sifflement triomphant et caressa le dos de sa main.

Pendant un moment, il pouvait imaginer son animal de compagnie à ses côtés, brûlante de cruauté et de noirceur, ses yeux brûlants de la soif de la bataille.

"Bientôt, Maître," murmura-il, les morts glissant de sa gorge dans les oreilles de son Maître. "Bientôt nous briserons ceux qui ont osé vous défier."

 _Je graverais ton nom dans la chair du monde, mon amour. Je casserais leurs os et les réduirais en poussière. Je t'érigerais un monument avec leurs crânes._

Il fallut à cet idiot de Potter plusieurs secondes avant de seulement remarquer qu'ils étaient là, et quand ce fut le cas, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous le choc. Il ne l'avait jamais méritée, ce soit disant héros et sa plèbe d'amis traîtres à leur sang. Avant que la nuit ne s'achève, il le saurait.

Ils avaient monté quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un autel à l'aide de pierres et de bouts de bois, un pitoyable petit mausolée qui attendait un serment d'amitié qui ne viendrait jamais. Lui, il lui bâtirait un temple.

"Harry Potter," murmura le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Potter pâlit de peur. "Nous nous retrouvons une nouvelle fois. Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçu de toi, tomber dans mon piège aussi facilement après tous ces efforts pour te garder en sécurité."

Si c'était possible, Potter devint encore plus blanc.

"Piège ?" murmura-il, "Mais comment cela peut-il être un… qu'avez-vous fait à Hermione, espèce de bâtard ?"

Lucius put sentir l'autre Mangemort s'approcher de Potter, avide de voir l'assurance du garçon s'effondrer alors qu'il approchait, et il fit un geste pour qu'ils gardent une distance de combat - on ne sous-estimait pas un ennemi, même pas Potter - mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur les deux pathétiques garçons et leur ridicule autel.

Bientôt, bientôt ils sauraient…

"Rien du tout," répondit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, clairement amusé, et c'était presque la vérité. "Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de lui demander, Potter. Elle est venue à moi, votre petite sang-de-bourbe si intelligente, pour m'offrir ta tête sur un plateau d'argent. Elle était très avide de me servir."

"Vous êtes un menteur," cria le gamin Weasley. "Hermione ne ferait jamais ça !"

"Où est elle alors, si vous dites la vérité ?" demanda Potter, essayant d'être brave sans tout à fait réussir. "N'aurait-elle pas dû être avec vous ?"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rit, et Lucius sentit une douleur aiguë dans sa poitrine. Le gamin Potter n'avait-il pas raison ? N'aurait-elle pas dû être là avec eux ?

"Elle a perdu son utilisé et Lucius l'a brisée," siffla son Maître. "Tout comme tu as perdu son utilité, Potter."

"En vérité, Maître, ça n'est pas tout à fait exact."

Lucius sentit son cœur s'affoler et son sang battre dans ses oreilles. Ses rêves les plus fous étaient-ils devenus réalité ? Comment pouvait-il entendre sa voix, ici et maintenant ? Était-il en train de devenir fou ?

Et puis elle apparut, dans la pénombre entre Weasley et Potter, rejetant sa cape d'invisibilité, son visage brillant dans le feu de l'autel comme s'il était en or.

Elle croisa son regard, étant tout ce qu'il avait cru perdu, belle et sauvage et gracieuse et sombre, et il crut que son cœur allait exploser.

Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Comment pouvait-elle vivre et ne pas être à ses côtés ? Comment pouvait-elle le regarder comme si elle ne lui appartenait pas, comme s'il ne la possédait pas de toutes les façons possibles, comme s'il ne l'avait pas marquée comme sienne ? Comment pouvait-elle se tenir aux côtés de Potter ?

"Lucius," siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Explique moi ça !"

Mais il ne pouvait pas, même si sa vie en dépendait, il ne pouvait même pas détourner ses yeux d'elle ou forcer sa bouche à parler.

Du monde, il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et lui, sa sang-de-bourbe, son amour, la femme qu'il avait perdue, la femme qui lui était finalement revenue.

Puis elle sourit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La pénombre était comme une chaude étreinte, accueillant Hermione comme si elle en faisait partie.

Elle était très consciente de la présence de Harry et Ron à ses côtés, très consciente des membres de l'Ordre cachés parmi les formations rocheuses et dans les fossés, consciente de l'air de la nuit et de la potion qui bouillonnait doucement sur l'autel derrière elle.

Mais tout ça ressemblait à un fin rideau, enroulé autour de la réalité plus profonde de son esprit.

Dans le monde extérieur, elle était assise sur l'herbe froide dans une position qu'elle pouvait tenir pendant des heures sans s'engourdir, sans bouger un muscle, la cape d'invisibilité la cachant aux yeux du monde.

Mais dans son esprit elle était très occupée. Des câbles, des ficelles et des ponts tombaient, déconnectés, alors qu'elle séparait le palais principal de sa tour de siège. D'un mouvement de poignet, les livres volèrent d'un endroit à l'autre, connaissances dont elle aurait besoin ce soir là, retranchée derrière les murs épais de sa personnalité de Maître Espion.

Avec quelque chose qui s'apparentait à de la douleur, elle laissa ses yeux se promener sur la splendeur du palais de son esprit. Puis, elle poussa la paume de sa main contre le sol, et son château coula sous terre, profondément enfoui, caché à la vue et protégé des attaques.

Elle n'autoriserait plus personne à toucher cette partie de son esprit. Ni Voldemort, ni Lucius, pas même ceux de son propre camp. Ce soir, elle serait le Maître Espion, cruel, violent et sans pitié, mais elle n'autoriserait pas cette nuit à teinter son futur et la paix qu'elle avait finalement trouvée.

Elle sourit et sentit ses robes se transformer sur son corps, se changeant en cuir de dragon noir et en soie. Elle sentit le poids rassurant de ses étuis à couteaux sur ses cuisses et ses bras, et la douce poignée de sa baguette-couteau dans sa main.

Elle était prête.

Un mouvement de sa main ouvrit les portes de sa tour de siège, un autre les ferma derrière elle. De lourds verrous de fer et de bois se mirent en place. L'intérieur était sombre, seulement éclairé par le halo rouge qui filtrait à travers les meurtrières étroites, et bien qu'elle eût su à quoi s'attendre, Hermione se sentit un peu submergée.

Ses livres, ces précieuses représentations de son savoir et de son expérience, s'étaient transformés en armes. Ces murs n'étaient pas recouverts d'étagères de livres et de peintures. Des haches, des épées, des couteaux et des arbalètes remplissaient l'espace du sol au plafond, toutes les armes imaginables, toutes conçues pour blesser, saigner, tuer.

Et elle ressentit deux choses à la fois - la tristesse profonde de son soi en paix, et le délice acéré du Maître Espion.

Puis, elle se débarrassa de la paix et les armes volèrent dans les airs, l'entourant de promesses de peur et de châtiment, les murmurant à ses oreilles.

Elle sourit froidement et choisit la fine et longue rapière qui représentait sa Légilimencie.

La chasse commençait.

Elle les sentit arriver bien avant Harry et Ron, la tension palpitante de son énergie magique compressée dans une tête d'épingle, et ses yeux extérieurs s'ouvrirent en grand pour entrer dans la nuit de la bataille.

Ils étaient là. Au moins une centaine d'entre eux, déployés précautionneusement sur toute la longueur des falaises pour empêcher quiconque de s'enfuir ou de se jeter dans l'océan. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait tuer Harry de ses propres mains.

Une part d'elle écoutait les réactions choquées de Harry et Ron et la petite pièce qu'ils avaient montée pour tromper Voldemort, une autre part d'elle regardait les formes sombres qui se mouvaient entre les Mangemorts, faisant doucement et progressivement leur chemin jusqu'au premier rang.

Mais la plupart d'entre eux étaient concentrés sur le Premier Cercle des Mangemorts et les deux hommes qui les menaient - son ancien Maître et son ancien bourreau.

Le visage de Lucius était invisible derrière la blancheur terne de son masque, mais elle ne pouvait l'imaginer que trop bien - les surfaces douces et sophistiquées de son front et de ses joues, les yeux bleus perçants, la bouche cruelle mais pourtant si douce. Elle frissonna sous un soudain assaut de souvenirs. Même s'il arborait un visage de toute beauté, le bras droit de Voldemort était tout aussi monstrueux que son Maître.

Pendant un moment, elle sentit la panique monter en elle - était-elle folle de leur faire volontairement face dans la bataille ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas restée à l'écart, en sécurité, où leurs yeux et leurs mains ne pourraient ni la toucher si la blesser ? Comment pouvait-elle espérer se dresser contre eux après tous ce qu'ils lui avaient fait ?

Et puis elle se souvint.

Les mains de Severus, entourant sa tête comme quelque chose de précieux, son sourire et ses yeux, sombres et indéchiffrables pour tout autre, mais une bibliothèque de pensées et d'émotions pour elle. La joie de l'Ordre après son retour et leur volonté de la laisser retrouver sa vie. La confiance de Draco en elle, la douce sincérité de son sourire. Et le discours de Harry, le merveilleux discours de Harry qui lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait toujours su mais qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris.

Et elle savait.

C'était ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Pas parce que ça devait être fait, ou parce qu'elle était un sacrifice.

C'était son droit. Elle avait mérité ceci. Elle n'avait jamais été leur esclave. Elle n'avait jamais été une victime. Dans le silence et le mensonge, elle les avait conquis. Dans le jeu des esprits et du pouvoir, elle avait joué contre eux, joué pour gagner.

Ils ne pourraient pas la blesser. Ils ne pourraient jamais la blesser, pas de la façon qui importait vraiment. _Elle_ était le chasseur, et _ils_ étaient la proie.

Cette nuit était le point culminant de ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était son triomphe.

Ce soir, elle récolterait son dû et les verrait à genoux devant elle.

"En vérité, Maître, ça n'est pas tout à fait exact." murmura-elle, ronronna-elle, et le frisson qui traversa Lucius changea sa foi en vérité.

C'était le bon moment. Elle se leva et rejeta la cape d'invisibilité, se tenant grande et droite comme la reine qu'elle avait été parmi eux. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Lucius, ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et la liberté qu'elle ressentit fit chanter son sang dans ses veines.

Enfin.

Puis, elle sourit.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Soudain, les sombres falaises grouillèrent de Mangemorts.

Ils étaient plus que ce qu'ils avaient attendu, plus que ce qu'un leader non paranoïaque aurait pris en compte pour une telle opération, et Remus était une fois de plus profondément reconnaissant qu'ils aient écouté Hermione et Severus et se soient préparés pour le pire.

Il lutta contre l'envie d'étirer ses jambes alors qu'il était accroupi contre la pierre froide. C'était un instant critique. Si un seul Mangemort remarquait quelque chose sortant de l'ordinaire à cet instant, ils seraient partis avant que l'Ordre puisse bouger.

Ils dépendaient entièrement d'Hermione, Harry et Ron. Leur capacité à distraire Voldemort et ses partisans déterminerait l'issue de cette bataille. Mais il demeurait terrible de regarder les deux garçons se tenir là tous seuls, à quelque mètres du plus dangereux sorcier de leur époque.

Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls, et alors qu'Hermione apparaissait soudainement entre eux deux, un mouvement de surprise visible courut parmi les Mangemorts.

Remus vit deux ombres sombres se glisser dans la foule vêtue de noir, utilisant la diversion d'Hermione pour se retrouver dans le Premier Cercle. Remus fit un mouvement de baguette et le bouclier de dissimulation de l'Ordre s'étendit, impossible à détecter derrière les boucliers et les sorts que les Mangemorts utilisaient déjà sur le périmètre.

Un autre sort alerta les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre caché parmi et sous la surface rocailleuse de Tintagel, et le travail de Remus fut achevé pour le moment.

Maintenant, il pouvait s'asseoir et regarder.

"Lucius, explique moi ça !" exigea Voldemort, apparemment furieux, mais Malfoy semblait incapable de répondre. Comme prévu, l'apparition d'Hermione avait semé le chaos dans les rangs des Mangemorts, et l'homme qui était le bras droit de Voldemort était trop distrait pour y remettre de l'ordre.

Remus pouvait voir que la fureur tendait le visage de Voldemort, et il ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'air épouvantable dans la lumière de la lune, son visage tenant du cauchemar et son pouvoir teignant l'air autour de lui.

Les yeux de Remus filèrent vers les trois jeunes membres de l'Ordre qui se tenaient toujours sans bouger, faisant face au sorcier le plus maléfique de leur temps, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'admiration grandit en lui. Il ne pouvait imaginer confronter Voldemort ainsi. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le courage nécessaire.

Mais Hermione, Harry et Ron l'avaient. Et quand leur Maître Espion parla finalement, il n'y avait pas de trace de peur dans sa voix.

"J'ai bien peur que la seule personne à pouvoir vous donner des réponses, Monseigneur, soit moi," dit-elle, et les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent de rage.

"Toi…" siffla-il.

Il leva sa baguette et soudain, Hermione fut à genoux, la tête jetée en arrière par la force de l'attaque de Legilimancie de Voldemort. Un halètement s'échappa de sa bouche et remplit le silence de la nuit. Un filet de sang coula de son nez, d'un rouge flashant sur sa peau pâle.

Remus connaissait le plan, il le connaissait par cœur, mais il ressentit quand même de la panique pour ses anciens étudiants et maintenant amis. Et si Voldemort était trop fort pour qu'Hermione résiste ? Et s'il déchirait son esprit comme un voile de coton, ne laissant rien d'autre que de la folie ? Et si leur bataille s'arrêtait là, transformant tous leurs espoirs en cendres ?

Il regarda et attendit en silence, uni avec tous les autres sur le plateau dans ce moment d'anticipation surréaliste. Le temps passait au goutte à goutte.

Il y avait les Mangemorts, un mer de capes sombres et de masques blancs, toujours inconscients de la présence de leurs ennemis autour d'eux. Il y avait les membres de l'Ordre, caché derrière des rochers transformés et dans des mirages de collines. Il y avait Lucius Malfoy, figé dans un silence choqué devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il y avait Ron et Harry, se tenant immobiles aux côtés de leur amie, comme si leur présence pouvait lui donner de la force.

Et il y avait Voldemort et Hermione, connecté dans une lutte silencieuse qui tenait le reste d'entre eux en haleine, lui la surplombant, elle sur les genoux, se convulsant légèrement sous l'assaut de son attaque invisible.

Tout était calme. L'issue semblait inévitable. Et puis, quelque chose changea.

Les yeux d'Hermione se fermèrent et son visage se détendit. Quand elle les ouvrit de nouveau, il y avait une nouvelle lueur en eux, un feu de détermination qui brûlait à travers le sort de Voldemort et le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle.

Sa tête se baissa. Les muscles de ses épaules et de la mâchoire se tendirent. Ses doigts se serrèrent en deux poings. Elle frissonna et ce fut comme si le mouvement la libérait de chaînes invisibles.

Elle baissa un peu plus la tête, comme un taureau se préparant à charger, et Remus put entendre un grondement bas et menaçant sortir de sa gorge.

La main de Voldemort se porta à son nez et quand il la leva devant ses yeux, du sang souillait le blanc de sa peau de serpent. Le choc se répandit parmi les rangs des Mangemorts.

Et Hermione se releva, les pieds fermement plantés dans le sol, non pas en résistant mais en prenant le contrôle.

"Je dois vous avouer que je suis déçue, Monseigneur," dit-elle, et incroyablement, son ton était légèrement amusé. "J'attendais de vous un peu plus que ce pitoyable effort."

"Tu…" siffla de nouveau Voldemort, mais cette fois, le mot était teinté de surprise, peut-être même de peur.

"Oui," murmura-elle, mais les sorciers et sorcières qui se tenaient sur la falaise étaient si absolument silencieux que chacun d'entre eux pouvait l'entendre. "Moi. Hermione Granger, la sang-de-bourbe dont tu t'es débarrassé comme un déchet."

Elle prit une grande inspiration, et comme pour lui répondre, la tête de Voldemort se tordit sur le côté, un sifflement de douleur sur les lèvres.

"Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir là, n'est-ce pas ? Tu pensais que tu m'avais brisée, laissée à ton serviteur pour être tuée. Et pourtant j'ai survécu. Pourtant je suis là, revenue d'entre les morts, te surpassant sur ton propre terrain."

Elle leva le menton en signe de défi et croisa ses yeux pour la première fois, le brun brûlant dans le rouge, deux ennemis sur un pied d'égalité. L'air craquait sous leur pouvoir. Remus se rendit compte qu'il oubliait de respirer.

"Et laisse moi te dire quelque chose, _Monseigneur_ , un message venant du royaume de la mort," dit-elle, sa voix sonnant maintenant de manière claire dans l'air froid de la nuit.

Elle sourit, et Remus sentit un profond soulagement de savoir qu'elle se battrait de leur côté ce soir là.

"Tu es _vraiment_ foutu."


	25. 77 Maintenant et pour les temps à venir

Bonjour,

Voici venu le tant attendu dernier chapitre !

Je profite de ce petit prologue pour vous remercier d'avoir suivi et reviewé cette histoire, j'ai été contente de traduire cette fiction et de voir qu'elle était appréciée à sa juste valeur.

Il existe un long épilogue en deux partie pour cette histoire que je n'ai pas tellement le courage de traduire. D'une part parce que je trouve que ce chapitre se suffit à lui même pour clore cette histoire, et d'autre part parce que je ne suis pas fan des épilogues "vingt ans plus tard". Je vais donc m'arrêter là mais si ça vous intéresse je vous invite à aller visiter le profil de Kayly Silverstone ( u/291348/kayly-silverstorm ) où vous trouverez l'épilogue et en bonus toute une série de one shot sur cette histoire rassemblés sous le nom de "What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Granger".

Bonne lecture, et bonne continuation !

SoleneSwann

* * *

77\. Maintenant et pour les temps à venir

 _Un sacrifice trop long  
Peut faire d'un cœur une pierre.  
Oh ! quand cela pourra-t-il suffire ?  
C'est le rôle du Ciel, notre rôle  
De murmurer nom après nom  
Comme une mère nomme son enfant  
Quand le sommeil est venu enfin,  
Sur des membres qui ont couru violemment.  
Qu'est-ce d'autre que la tombée de la nuit ?  
Non, non, pas la nuit mais la mort ;  
Etait-ce une mort inutile après tout ?  
Car l'Angleterre peut garder la foi  
En tout ce qui est fait et dit.  
Nous connaissons leur rêve ; suffisamment  
Pour savoir qu'ils ont rêvé et sont morts ;  
Et si un excès d'amour  
Les avait déroutés jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent ?  
Je le note en vers -  
McDonagh et MacBride  
Et Connolly et Pearse  
Maintenant et dans les jours à venir,  
Partout où le vert est défraîchi.  
Ils ont changé, changé complètement ;  
Une beauté terrible est née._

William Butler Yeats, Easter 1916.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Elle sentit son toucher dans son esprit, froid comme la glace et pourtant étrangement hésitant. C'était une situation qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre - et Voldemort craignait ce qu'il ne connaissait pas.

En sécurité dans sa tour de siège, le Maître Espion découvrit ses dents dans un rictus rieur. Elle devrait le faire plonger plus profondément, l'attirer avec un challenge qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser.

Comme si elle venait seulement de remarquer son contact mental, elle fit frissonner son corps et rejeta la tête en arrière. Intérieurement, elle érigea hâtivement une barrière de défense, juste devant le panel de fausses images qui protégait réellement son esprit, si fine et pleine de trous qu'elle était de manière évidente le travail d'une débutante. Mais après tout, Voldemort n'avait jamais su qu'elle était une Occlumens.

La barrière, grossière et loin d'être discrète, attira son attention exactement comme elle l'avait espéré, et la pure impertinence de ses efforts changea sa prudence en rage.

Plus de précautions, plus de suspicion. Il plongea en elle, ses griffes d'acier déchirant sa défense factice, et elle cria, tomba à genoux et laissa pendre sa tête mollement sous l'attaque.

Elle sentit du sang couler de son nez et de ses lèvres, sentit le regard des Mangemorts sur elle et la présence de Harry et Ron à ses côtés, puis elle abandonna son corps physique, sachant qu'elle aurait besoin chaque once de sa force et de son esprit pour gagner cette bataille.

L'écho de son propre cri encore dans les oreilles, elle plongea en elle, plongea au delà de la présence glacée de Voldemort, passa ses barrières et ses pièges jusqu'aux fondations même de son esprit, où sa magie demeurait cachée comme une bête en sommeil. Elle la réveilla, et alors qu'elle rugissait de colère devant cette intrusion, elle sourit. Il était temps de montrer à Voldemort contre qui il se battait réellement.

Alors qu'elle se fondait dans son noyau, devenait qu'un avec les boucliers qui protégeaient son esprit et ses secrets, elle fut pour la première fois reconnaissante pour ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle n'aurait pas pu tenir contre lui avec ses anciens boucliers. Aucun Occlumens normal ne pouvait se mesurer au Seigneur des Ténèbres et gagner.

Mais elle était différente maintenant. Son esprit s'était effondré et avait été reconstruit par un maître. Sans défaut. Entier. Sans faiblesse ou inconsistance. Personne n'avait jamais possédé de tels boucliers. Elle lui montrerait ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

Du bout des doigts, elle sélectionna des images de son esprit, des conversations secrètes avec Severus, des chuchotements intimes avec Lucius, des choses que même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignorait à propos de ses partisans. Elle les rendit fins et transparents, comme des fantômes dans le vent, et les envoya en quête de lui, pour le trouver, danser autour de lui et dérouter ses sens.

Elle ne faisait maintenant qu'un avec ses boucliers, elle put donc traquer son esprit à travers l'étendue plate de sa première couche, put le voir se raidir devant l'image innocente d'une lycéenne, cherchant en vain une explication à sa présence.

Puis, ses messagers le trouvèrent, l'atteignirent, et il essaya de les attraper seulement pour les voir s'évanouir, sombrer dans fonds sans fin de son esprit. Elle ouvrit ses défenses pour lui, le laissa suivre les images de plus en plus profondément, au delà de son jardin de l'esprit, au delà de ses secrets et de ses pensées, bien protégés par des barrières invisibles.

Il ne les remarqua même pas. Toute son attention était fixée sur les images qui pourraient tout lui expliquer. Il était impitoyable, obsédé par sa poursuite de la connaissance et du pouvoir, et c'est cette faiblesse qu'elle exploitait maintenant.

Il la pensait vaincue, pensait que la fine barrière qu'elle avait érigée était la seule chose qu'elle dresserait contre lui.

Dans sa tour, elle sourit. Dans sa tour, elle prépara ses vraies armes.

Dans un geste de la main, elle sonda dans son esprit tous ces moments de douleur, de peur, de panique, l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie à ses pieds, le désespoir qu'elle avait ressenti en sa présence.

Elle les rassembla.

Jadis, seule une fraction de son passé avait été suffisante pour enseigner la haine à Ron. Aujourd'hui, elle utiliserait sa globalité contre Voldemort.

Il se hâtait toujours plus bas, fendant les souvenirs et les pensées, tombant plus profondément dans la noirceur de son esprit, et pendant tout ce temps elle forgea ses souvenirs, les transformant en piques, acérés, froids, impitoyables et plus dur que ce que tout ce que les hommes ou les sorciers pouvaient faire.

Avec précautions, elle posa son piège, le borda de lames, de crochets et de piques, l'entoura d'acier et l'habilla de noir pour masquer son vrai but.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas se fier à sa cécité. Aussi puissante qu'elle était, _il_ était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et elle ne laisserait pas l'issue de la bataille reposer sur son ignorance. Elle devait le distraire.

Laissant un fragment d'elle sans ses protections pour donner l'illusion, elle remonta aux frontières de son esprit d'un mouvement simple et fluide, s'élevant alors qu'elle sentait l'esprit de Voldemort poursuivre les images perfides, de plus en plus profondément dans les tréfonds de son esprit.

Elle releva la tête, et alors que ses yeux restaient fixés dans le regard brûlant de Voldemort, elle n'eut besoin que de sa vision périphérique pour garder un oeil sur les Mangemorts, pour les voir choqués et pourtant fascinés par son geste inattendu, pour voir Lucius s'éloigner doucement d'eux en reculant, son visage tiquant comme une horloge cassée, et pour voir deux autres formes sombres avancer vers elle et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle vit aussi de la conscience dans ses yeux. Il avait remarqué son retour à la surface, et sans même y penser, une part de lui l'avait suivie. Sans même y penser, sa méfiance habituelle avait fait revenir une fraction de son esprit dans son corps, juste assez pour se protéger.

Juste assez pour affaiblir sa présence sans son esprit.

Et pourtant une grande part de lui était toujours en elle, courant après les souvenirs, essayant de voir qui l'avait trahi, essayant de savoir pourquoi son plan si bien préparé avait été interrompu.

Ses griffes d'acier déchiraient son esprit, des mains de feu écartait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas capable de continuer comme ça bien longtemps, mais elle n'en aurait bientôt plus besoin. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin était d'une minute, juste celle là, ce moment précieux...

De plus en plus près, de plus en plus près, de plus en plus profond, de plus en plus profond… Là !

Le corps physique de Voldemort se raidit alors qu'elle referma le piège, et dans ses yeux elle put lire qu'il eut soudain conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

C'était trop tard. Les piques blindés de ses souvenirs se refermèrent sur lui, criblant son esprit de blessures douloureuses, l'attrapant avec des crochets faits de peur et de panique alors que tout autour de lui les murs d'acier se refermaient sans traces, ne laissant pas de coins ou de fente par où s'échapper.

Elle grogna tout en renforçant ses défenses, et alors qu'elle mettait la cage en mouvement, son corps se leva sur ses pieds comme s'il était en auto pilote, seulement à moitié consciente ce qu'elle faisait ou disait mais déterminée à donner aux Mangemorts le spectacle qui les distrairaient pendant les quelques instants dont les autres avaient besoin.

Dans sa cage, l'esprit de Voldemort hurlait de colère. À l'extérieur, un filet rouge apparut sur le blanc de sa peau. Elle avait fait jaillir le premier sang.

Elle le tira plus profondément avec elle, à travers les eaux noires de son désespoir, vers les monstres errants, et aucune de ses griffes, ni sa magie ni son pouvoir n'étaient assez forts pour résister aux milliers de crochets qui l'avaient attrapé.

 _Il_ avait renforcé les pointes qui le tenaient maintenant. _Il_ les avait forgé avec sa cruauté et sa folie, et il n'y avait rien dans son esprit qui pouvait se dresser contre sa propre terreur.

Quand les eaux atteignirent son visage, il convulsa, tenta de résister dans un dernier refus d'abandonner, et elle claqua sa détermination sur lui, un choc d'acier et de lumière, et elle poussa, poussa… jusqu'à ce que les vagues se referment au dessus de sa tête.

Elle fila vers le haut, se reconnectant avec son nez, ses oreilles et sa langue, et elle ne put empêcher un sourire de danser sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux se posaient sur le corps de Lord Voldemort, vide pour l'instant comme une maison abandonnée.

"Tu es tellement foutu," murmura-elle, donnant ainsi le mot de passe qu'elle avait établi, et tout autour d'elle, les falaises explosèrent les unes après les autres.

ooo

D'un autre mouvement de baguette, Remus envoya un message aux Auros qui auraient besoin de quelques minutes pour se joindre au combat. Il sentit chaque muscle de son corps vibrer de tension alors qu'il regardait deux Mangemorts pas très loin derrière Voldemort se précipiter en avant en sortant leurs baguettes. L'un d'entre eux commença à jeter des sorts vers son compagnon Mangemort, alors que le second commençait à murmurer une incantation.

Soudain, une barrière lumineuse se déploya autour des Gryffondors, Voldemort et une petite portion des Mangemorts, les entourant comme une cloche en verre et ne laissant aucune échappatoire. Elle avait l'air magnifique, bien plus impressionnante que quand Filius et Minerva leur en avait décrit les effets, et les cristaux qui l'ancraient détenaient tant de puissance que même Voldemort ne pourrait l'abattre rapidement ou facilement.

 _Bien joué_ , pensa Remus, et comme s'ils l'avaient entendu, les deux Mangemorts enlevèrent leurs masques et leurs capuches, révélant les visages de Draco, qui décimait toujours leurs ennemis avec une efficacité de sang froid, et Severus, traversant l'aire de la cloche magique à grand pas, des Mangemorts s'écroulant à sa droite et à sa gauche sous ses sortilèges.

Les yeux de Remus filèrent une nouvelle fois vers Harry et Ron, qui avaient maintenant laissé tomber toute feinte de surprise ou de terreur et qui à la place s'étaient joints au combat. Draco et eux s'étaient positionnés autour d'Hermione pour la protéger de tout sort qui aurait pu voler vers elle et briser sa concentration.

Parce qu'Hermione, silencieuse alors qu'elle se tenait là, se battait plus dur que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, s'assurant que Voldemort soit hors d'état de nuire pour le moment.

Un autre regard lui assura que Severus avait presque atteint la forme figée de son ancien Maître et il hocha la tête, convaincu que les jeunes membres de l'Ordre s'en sortiraient.

Puis, Remus sauta sur ses pieds et annula le sort de dissimulation présent sur leur cachette. Kingsley, Maugrey et Tonks à ses côtés, il courut à la rencontre de ses ennemis, une dernière fois.

ooo

Derrière le halo doré de leur barrière, Harry pouvait voir les membres de l'Ordre et les Mangemorts engager le combat. Il vit Remus passer en courant et il aperçut un fragment d'Albus et Minerva, se battant dos à dos, mais la plupart de son attention était fixée sur Voldemort et les Mangemorts qu'ils avaient enfermé avec eux.

Ça avait été la seule façon de faire, et bien que ça soit la part du plan que Harry aimait le moins, il voyait maintenant qu'il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter. Avec Draco et Severus se battant parmi eux, la douzaine de Mangemort ne faisait pas le poids.

Mais ils avaient été surpris, pensa-il alors qu'il en abattait un avec un Petrificus et qu'il le ligotait d'un autre mouvement de baguette, et ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui était en train d'arriver à leur Maître.

Harry exécuta un sort de découpe parfait et s'agenouilla pour éviter l'Avada Kedavra qui vint en réponse. Même pour lui, qui savait exactement ce qu'il était en train de se passer, Voldemort avait l'air étrangement effrayant, à juste se tenir là, figé comme une marionnette.

Mais ça ne durerait pas, pensa Harry avec un sourire sombre en pointant un autre Mangemort. Voldemort ne resterait pas debout très longtemps.

Les Mangemorts à l'intérieur de la cloche magique étaient réduits à quatre quand Harry sentit Hermione frissonner à sa gauche.

"Maintenant !" cria-elle d'une voix rauque, et soudain, Severus était au côté de Voldemort, tuant ses deux gardes sans sourciller.

Tout sembla se ralentir, chaque mouvement amorcé en fond de la bataille, alors que Severus faisait décrire un large arc de cercle à sa baguette, tranchant à travers la peau et les os, du sang jaillant de la soudaine blessure comme une fontaine.

Là où s'était trouvée la main droite du Seigneur des Ténèbres, seul un moignon dépassait, pointé vers Hermione. Severus l'avait coupée comme un roseau.

La bile monta dans la gorge de Harry alors qu'il regardait la main tressaillir, la baguette toujours serrée dans ses doigts maintenant inutiles, et il se souvint soudain de la main de Pettigrow, tant d'années auparavant, sombrant dans le chaudron comme un chose morte.

Voldemort hurla, de la rage et de la douleur dans la voix, et Hermione cria en même temps que lui. Son corps tremblait violemment, du sang coulant de ses narines et rougissant ses lèvres.

"Harry," murmura-elle. "Je ne peux pas…"

"Severus !" mugit Harry, et l'homme à la cape noire virevolta, visa et lança la main.

Harry l'attrapa facilement, son estomac se soulevant au contact de la texture visqueuse de la peau de Voldemort, et atteignit leur petit autel en trois pas hâtifs.

Il jeta la main dans le chaudron et regarda le liquide qui était dedans devenir rouge profond.

"Bien," murmura-il pour lui même. "Allons-y."

ooo

Severus vit Hermione tomber à genoux sous la douleur, vit Harry laisser tomber la main dans la potion d'ancrage et commencer l'incantation, et il se retourna à temps pour voir la lueur de conscience revenir dans les yeux de Voldemort.

Il leva la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres, 33,75cm, if, coeur en plume de phénix. Une baguette autrefois belle, mais maintenant tordue et corrompue comme son propriétaire.

Il vit les yeux de Voldemort s'écarquiller, vit le moignon de son bras bouger comme s'il essayait de l'attraper.

Et Severus la brisa en deux.

Le son fut étrangement fort, et pendant un moment, le chaos autour d'eux s'arrêta, ne laissant que son ancien Maître et lui, et les restes de son pouvoir brisé.

Puis Voldemort hurla de douleur et de colère, un son tenant plus de la bête que du sorcier, et pour la dernière fois, Severus sentit la douleur de ce qui aurait pu être faire écho en lui.

"Severus !" rugit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Je te tuerai pour ça !"

"Non, Monseigneur," répondit calmement Severus, se sentant étrangement triste. "Je ne pense pas que vous le ferez."

Il frappa et son poing atteignit le nez de Voldemort avec un craquement des plus satisfaisant. Voldemort recula en trébuchant, sa main restante se levant en signe d'incrédulité.

Il envoya une vague de froid et de vent vers Severus, mais il bloqua son sort facilement. Voldemort était encore désorienté de son combat mental, aveuglé par la douleur et l'incrédulité, et affaibli par le sang qui coulait toujours de sa blessure.

Il n'était pas de taille contre Severus.

"Regarde autour de toi," dit Severus, presque tendrement, et comme un enfant coincé dans un cauchemar, le Seigneur des Ténèbres suivit son ordre.

Ses yeux voyagèrent le long de la cloche magique, trouvant ses partisans à l'extérieur en train de se battre contre les membres de l'Ordre et les Aurors, et il réalisa seulement à ce moment là que le vent avait tourné et qu'il était seul et sans baguette, enfermé avec ses pires ennemis.

Pour la première fois, Severus vit la peur sur son visage de serpent.

"Bienvenue dans la bataille, Monseigneur," murmura-il. "Ça sera votre dernière."

ooo

"Cinq secondes," cria Harry, juste au moment où Ron ligotait et bâillonnait son dernier Mangemort.

Il se retourna, ses yeux filant encore une fois vers leur cristal d'ancrage pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient en sécurité. Leur plan reposait sur la barrière magique que Minerva avait appelé leur cloche de sécurité, et pendant que Severus et Draco avaient placé les cristaux d'activation parmi les Mangemort peu de temps auparavant, seul celui là, caché derrière l'autel, pouvait être utilisé pour désactiver la barrière. Il revenait à Ron de le surveiller, le garder isolé du reste de la bataille assez longtemps pour en finir avec Voldemort.

Ron réprima un autre frisson à la pensée qu'il se tenait vraiment devant Voldemort. Il avait entendu les récits de Harry, bien sûr, et il avait vu les souvenirs d'Hermione, mais c'était quelque chose d'entièrement différent.

Il pouvait _sentir_ le pouvoir de Voldemort tournoyer autour d'eux, il pouvait sentir sa magie se glisser dans leurs âmes même maintenant, alors qu'il était blessé et confus.

Pendant un moment, Ron se sentit fier à la pensée que ses amis, Harry, Hermione, et même Snape, aient résisté contre ce sorcier à maintes reprises, et il perdit l'espoir qu'il ne puissent jamais le défaire. Mais pour l'instant, leur plan avait parfaitement fonctionné, et pourtant Ron ne pouvait toujours pas croire que Voldemort soit tombé aussi facilement dans le piège d'Hermione.

Ils avaient dupé le sorcier le plus sombre de tous les temps et lui, Ron Weasley, avait participé. Ron se souvint des frères de sa mère, du père de sa mère, des cicatrices sur l'âme de sa soeur. Trois générations de Weasley s'étaient battues contre ce mal, s'étaient battues et étaient mortes, et _lui_ aiderait finalement à y mettre fin.

"Maintenant ! Tous ensemble !" beugla Harry, qu'on aurait pu confondre avec Maugrey pendant un instant, et Ron pris une grande inspiration.

Sa baguette sembla dessiner l'affreux signe dans les airs de sa propre volonté.

"Avada Kedavra," siffla-il, concentrant sa colère, toute sa haine devant leur monde en souffrance, et vit un épais faisceau de lumière verte quitter sa baguette et heurter le torse du Seigneur des Ténèbres, imité par les sorts de Harry, Hermione, Draco et Severus.

Voldemort trébucha, un halètement de douleur sur les lèvres. Mais il resta debout.

"Encore !" cria Harry. "Concentrez-vous ! Avada Kedavra !"

Une nouvelle fois, les affreuses lumières vertes sortirent de leurs baguettes, mais cette fois elles semblèrent se fondre ensemble, devenant plus sombres et à la fois plus brillantes, et elles frappèrent Voldemort avec le bruit de mille voix criant leur colère.

Dans son dernier instant, le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva les yeux vers eux, vers le front uni de ses ennemis. Ron Weasley, traître à son sang. Le fils de son bras droit et son ancien Maïtre des Potions, leurs capes noires volant dans le vent. Hermione, la fille qui l'avait trahi jusqu'à la fatalité. Et Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, le garçon qu'il avait craint comme aucun autre.

Se tenant tous ensemble, joignant leur conviction, et peut-être que Voldemort réalisa à ce moment là qu'il n'avait eu aucune chance, qu'un tel pouvoir ne pouvait être vaincu par la terreur, qu'il ne serait jamais abattu par la peur.

Peut-être qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais pleinement compris pour quoi il se battait.

Puis il s'écroula au sol, le moignon de sa main droite serré contre son torse, un air inquiet sur le visage.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort.

Ron se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir.

ooo

Draco sentait son coeur battre sauvagement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait le Seigneur des Ténèbres tomber à genoux, puis basculer doucement en arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'il repose sur le sol, silencieux et très immobile.

Le moment qu'ils avaient attendu et pour lequel ils avaient tant travaillé depuis qu'Hermione s'était assise à côté de lui au bord du Grand Lac, tant de mois auparavant, était arrivé.

Voldemort était mort, et pendant un moment, Draco sentit la pulsion complètement irrationnelle de baisser sa baguette en signe de respect, pour honorer ce moment qui allait tout changer.

Mais bien que la lueur dans ses yeux était éteinte ils n'avaient pas encore fini, et un temps précieux s'était déjà écoulé entre leurs doigts, perdu pour toujours.

"Harry !" cria-il. "Commence le rituel, vite !"

Harry leva les yeux du chaudron, et par dessus l'autel, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Draco pouvait voir la peur de Harry, sa panique que quelque chose se passe mal à la dernière seconde. Draco ne l'enviait pas. Jusqu'à cet instant, leur plan avait été un travail d'équipe, mais maintenant la responsabilité reposait seulement sur les épaules de Harry. Il était le seul à pouvoir le faire. Et Harry avait peur de se tromper.

Mais après une seconde interminable, il hocha la tête, la main serrée autour de sa baguette, les lèvres blanches de tension.

"Élevé depuis la tombe et les cendres, élevé depuis le sang et les os," commença-il à psalmodier, sa voix s'élevant de plus en plus jusqu'à crier par dessus les bruits du combat. "Ton corps et ton âme déconnectés, je t'appelle dans ta demeure."

"Ça a commencé," hurla Weasley, et Draco se retourna, baguette levée, pour voir une sorte de fumée blanche se former au dessus du corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle tourbillonnait sur elle même, comme du brouillard en hiver, et Draco dut retenir un frisson.

C'était _terrifiant_. Les artefacts de magie noire, les sorciers un peu fous, les sortilèges impardonnables, il avait grandi avec ça, mais un mort, même sorcier, devait rester mort. Cette fumée amorphe, se rassemblant doucement en forme humaine, ce brouillard d'âme était une erreur au niveau existentiel.

Draco sentait son horreur jusque dans ses os, et la pensée que Harry ait affronté ça à juste onze ans força son admiration pour le Gryffondor à augmenter encore.

"Maintenant !" cria Hermione, son visage, lui aussi, rempli d'horreur. "Il est presque prêt à se lever !"

Et Harry, seul devant l'autel, hocha la tête, leva un couteau d'argent et s'entailla le bras, très près de l'endroit où la lame de Pettigrow l'avait percé autrefois. Il laissa le sang couler dans le chaudron.

"Le sang de ton ennemi, le sang de ton sang, la magie de la foi et de l'amour," cria-il d'une voix rauque, la magie tourbillonnant autour de lui comme une cape. "Je t'ancre, je t'ancre, je t'ancre avec la magie et le sang !"

La fumée commença à frémir, essayant de s'éloigner de Harry et du chaudron, mais des mains invisibles semblaient la traîner plus près. Le blanc s'assombrit vers le vert du sort de mort, et le brouillard forma un visage, des trous noirs en guise d'yeux, la bouche grande ouverte en parodie de cri.

Soudain, le sol sous les pieds de Draco commença à vibrer, et un son perçant pénétra l'air, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il remplisse sa tête, rendant impossible de penser à quoique ce soit d'autre. Draco vit Weasley à sa gauche tomber à genoux et protéger ses oreilles de ses deux mains, il vit la bataille à l'extérieur de leur cloche cesser, tous les yeux se tourner vers eux.

Il vit le monstre vert grandir et devenir plus sombre, se remplir alors qu'il se dessinait devant eux, ayant maintenant plus un crâne qu'un visage. Même la terre semblait grogner de douleur. L'air avait le goût de magie et de sang.

Harry psalmodiait toujours, bien que son visage soit horriblement blanc, psalmodiait les mots du rituel sans faiblir, sa baguette fermement tenue dans sa main.

Et doucement, centimètre par centimètre, l'esprit de Voldemort fut tiré jusqu'au chaudron.

Il s'agrippa à la poignée, sa bouche blanche ouverte dans un rugissement silencieux, la forme contre-nature frissonnant et se convulsant.

Mais il était sans recours contre la magie de Harry, contre le sang qui avait coulé dans ses propres veines. Trois ans auparavant, le dernier soir du Tournois des Trois Sorciers, Voldemort s'était élevé à l'aide du sang de Harry. Il l'avait marqué comme son égal, comme un ennemi assez valeureux pour défaire le rituel.

Et égaux, ils l'étaient maintenant, la volonté de Harry égalant la sienne, sa détermination à mettre fin au règne de Voldemort aussi forte que la peur de mourir désespérée de Voldemort.

Mais Harry avait ses amis, se tenant à ses côtés, lui donnant de la force. Il avait l'amour de ceux qui l'entouraient, et de ceux qui étaient morts pour le protéger, et aux traits de son visage, à la droiture de son dos, Draco vit la volonté d'honorer cet amour.

Harry n'échouerait pas.

Et finalement, même la force d'un être presque immortel, du plus puissant et malfaisant sorcier que leur monde avait jamais vu, ne put défier cette volonté.

Avec une lamentation de profonde tristesse, le brouillard d'âme perdit sa forme. Il fut aspiré dans le chaudron, aspiré dans la main qui lui avait jadis appartenu, et dans un dernier effort, Harry les scella ensemble, le corps et l'âme, la magie et la volonté.

Des flammes apparurent subitement dans le chaudron, blanches et chaudes, se consumant trop rapidement pour être naturelles, faisant bouillir la potion, fondre l'argent, mangeant la main jusqu'à ce que rien ne subsiste, même pas des cendres.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était détruit. Il ne marcherait plus jamais sur cette terre.

ooo

Pendant un moment, Harry ferma les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, l'esprit et le coeur trop remplis qu'il ne savait pas quoi penser.

Il avait envie de rire et pleurer, d'étreindre tout le monde autour de lui et de dormir pendant une semaine.

Mais ensuite il pris conscience que la bataille faisait de nouveau rage à l'extérieur de leur cloche de protection.

Certains membres de l'Ordre avaient avancé que les Mangemorts se rendraient un fois que leur Maître serait mort, mais il semblait qu'Hermione et Severus avaient encore une fois eu raison - les Mangemorts ne se jetaient que de plus belle dans le combat, plus fièrement qu'avant, sachant qu'il ne restait plus rien pour les protéger à présent.

La plupart étaient des hommes recherchés, et peu avaient les ressources de se racheter, pas publiquement. Comme les boucliers étaient toujours en place, leur seule chance était de les vaincre et de fuir le pays. Il ne s'agissait plus de simplement suivre les ordres de leur Seigneur, la bataille était devenue un combat pour la survie, et Harry n'avait pas besoin de voir la tension sur le visage de certains Aurors pour savoir que les Mangemorts avaient encore une chance de gagner.

Harry ne pouvait pas encore se permettre d'être soulagé.

Il rencontra tout à tour les regards de ses amis, vit l'inquiétude de Ron, la fierté absolue qu'avait Draco envers lui, la fière concentration de Severus et la fièvre de la bataille qui consumait toujours Hermione.

"Prêts ?" demanda-il doucement, et ils hochèrent la tête. "Prêts."

Ses mains ne tremblaient pas quand il atteignit le cristal et qu'il commença à abattre leur protection.

D'une certaine façon, ça ressemblait au début d'un match de Quidditch - tout semblant plus fort, les couleurs plus vives, l'adrénaline remplissant son corps de vie.

Il fit un mouvement de baguette pour achever le sort et plongea sur la gauche en même temps, sentant plus qu'il ne vit la barrière disparaître. Leur petit groupe s'était dispersé en un battement de coeur, utilisant les rochers et les monticules pour se dissimuler comme ils l'avaient appris.

Il vit Hermione danser devant lui, du feu vrombissant sans ses paumes, engloutissant sa première victime, il vit les Mangemorts tomber comme des poupées de chiffon sous les sorts de Severus, et soudain, il sentit un fier sourire fleurir sur son visage.

Oui. C'était comme du Quidditch. Sauf qu'il avait déjà attrapé le Vif d'or. Le reste ne serait que du nettoyage.

ooo

Remus ne savait pas depuis combien de temps durait la bataille quand les Aurors les rejoignirent.

Un moment, l'Ordre tenait à peine sa position, le suivant des hommes et des femmes en tenue de combat se déversaient des grottes, complétant leurs rangs et renversant la vapeur.

Remus attaqua et se défendit, esquiva et chargea, tout le temps conscient du petit groupe sous la cloche magique. Il vit la douleur sur le visage d'Hermione, la fier triomphe sur celui de Severus, la peur sur celui de Harry.

Il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres détruit, et pendant une seconde, moment infini, il fut de nouveau jeune, au mariage de Lily et James, son meilleur ami Sirius à ses côtés. Le monde s'ouvrit devant lui, toutes ces possibilités et ces chances qu'il avait oubliées depuis longtemps, sa malédiction facile à supporter dans la perspective d'une vie avec ses amis devant lui.

Peut-être que c'était de nouveau possible.

"C'est fini," murmura-il, voyant le sourire contagieux de Sirius, les cheveux toujours en bataille de James, le sourire chaleureux de Lily. "Vous pouvez reposer en paix maintenant."

Mais il restait une dernière chose à faire ce soir là, pensa-il alors qu'il abattait et ligotait un autre Mangemort et que la barrière disparaissait dans un sifflement.

Une dernière chose avant qu'il puisse vivre sa vie.

"Je protégerais votre fils ce soir," jura-il aux visages dans son esprit. "Je ne vous décevrais pas."

ooo

Finalement, la guerre n'était rien d'autre qu'une potion compliquée. Une gamme d'actions et de contre actions variées, et chaque faux pas serait toxique.

Mais si vous possédiez le talent, si vous aviez la capacité - après tout, tout ce que ça demandait était de la concentration et de la précision. Avancer, trancher et esquiver- Severus ne bougea pas d'un poil alors que le sang éclaboussait son visage.

Un pas sur le côté pour éviter un Avada, un autre vers l'avant pour mettre son prochain ennemi à portée.

Un mouvement de baguette latéral et un Mangemort attaquant Tonks fut immobilisé. Elle cria un remerciement, trop occupée pour se retourner. Il se baissa sur un genou et envoya un sort au ras du sol pour passer sous le bouclier humain d'un autre homme en cape noire.

Précision. Concentration. La guerre n'était pas le lieu pour les émotions, ni l'endroit où être dramatique.

Et ne jamais hésiter. Couper un foie de dragon, tuer un homme. Mélanger la potion, protéger les arrières d'un ami. Couper et maudire, ensorceler et trancher. Ne jamais hésiter, ou vous seriez mort avant de toucher le sol.

Celui là visait Harry - l'attraper avant qu'il ne te remarque. Celui là essaie d'attaquer Minerva par derrière. Découpe le.

Sa baguette était dans sa main droite, son couteau dans la gauche, et il les utilisait tous les deux, ne se souciant pas duquel tâtait chaque ennemi, tant qu'ils ne se relevaient pas.

Ses yeux trouvèrent Hermione, un sourire sur les lèvres, éviscérant un Mangemort et découpant son partenaire d'un même sort.

Il n'avait jamais vécu ça - la luxure de la bataille et la rage, bien qu'il ait été un homme fâché la plupart de sa vie. Mais sur le champ de bataille, il était aussi froid qu'un chirurgien.

Pas le temps pour la satisfaction alors qu'il croisait le regard de Yaxley, juste assez longtemps pour le faire hésiter. Ne jamais hésiter.

Jamais.

Il avait oublié Yaxley juste avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

Esquiver. Attaquer. Brûler. Déchirer.

Hermione traçait à travers les rangs de ses ennemis comme une force de la nature. Maugrey tombait au milieu d'eux et les retenait par la seule force de sa volonté. Albus laissait le feu et les vagues les écraser au sol.

Mais lui préférait les prendre un par un.

Méthodiquement. Précisément. Comme préparer une potion, la mélanger, la laisser infuser, l'ammener au point d'ébullition. Garder le contrôle absolu.

Mais personne ne l'avait encore accusé d'avoir de la pitié.

ooo

 _Je peux le faire_ , pensa Draco, les mâchoires serrées si fort qu'il en aurait mal le lendemain matin. _J'ai été entraîné pour ça. Je suis né pour ça !_

Des cris, des explosions, du sang tout autour de lui, des flashs de lumière illuminant la nuit. Les Mangemorts perdaient du terrain, mais ils se battaient toujours, et tous les corps qui jonchaient le sol ne portaient pas les robes noires de leurs ennemis.

Ils se battaient toujours, et juste un sort était suffisant pour tuer ses amis, juste un sort pouvait vous ralentir et faire de vous une cible facile.

Il restait aussi proche de Harry que possible, sachant qu'Hermione comptait sur lui pour ce faire. Elle était quelque part dans la masse, trop sujette à la haine pour protéger efficacement Harry, mais dans ses robes noires et avec ses cheveux argentés, il passait inaperçu. Beaucoup de Mangemorts ne le reconnaissaient pas comme un ennemi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et il faisait bon usage de ce fait.

Puis soudain, trois d'entre eux lui tombèrent dessus, de la fureur dans les yeux, les baguettes faisant pleuvoir des sorts sur lui.

 _Met toi à l'abri_ , s'ordonna Draco, mais il n'y avait pas d'abri. Juste des sortilèges.

L'un le toucha à l'épaule, un autre écorcha sa cuisse et il tomba à genoux, son bouclier tenant à peine.

 _Je suis désolé_ , pensa-il. _Je suis tellement désolé Harry. Je t'ai promis que nous nous en sortirions tous. Mais il semble que j'aie menti._

Il vit la lumière froide du sort de mort se former sur le bout d'une baguette, sut qu'il ne pourrait pas le manquer. Mais il refusa de détourner le regard.

Si c'était sa fin, il voulait aller à sa rencontre les yeux ouverts.

Il mourrait comme un Gryffondor.

Le sort quitta la baguette et fila vers lui, atteignit le sommet de sa courbe et redescendit vers lui…

… seulement pour finir sur une planche de bois qui fut conjurée entre le sort et lui au dernier moment.

Draco leva les yeux vers le double visage de Fred et George Weasley, qui étaient à présent en train de pétrifier et entraver ses assaillants.

"Attention, jeune Draco," dit l'un d'entre eux. "Nous ne pouvons pas laisser…

"Le seul Weasley blond…"

"Être blessé..."

"N'est-ce pas ?"

"Merci," murmura Draco d'une voix rauque, mais ils étaient déjà partis, traçant à travers le champ de bataille, l'un couvrant l'autre, des explosions illuminant la nuit sur leur passage.

"Merci," murmura-il encore, puis il se retourna pour reprendre le combat.

Juste pour rencontrer le regard froid de Lucius Malfoy.

"Père," déglutit-il, sentant sa présence comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.

"Draco." C'était un miracle pour Draco de voir que son père, au milieu de tout ce chaos, avec son Maître mort et son futur réduit en lambeaux, puisse paraître si maître de lui, si incroyablement arrogant.

"Je ne pense pas t'avoir invité ici," dit Lucius d'une voix traînante, bloquant son chemin comme si c'était la chose plus naturelle du monde de se croiser ainsi sur le champ de bataille, ses robes en lambeaux et ses cheveux décoiffés, mais se tenant toujours comme un roi.

"En effet," répondit Draco, ne se souciant pas d'être plein de sang et de sueur ou que son visage montre plus d'émotions que ce que son père tolérait. "Mais je suis venu quand même."

Et il leva sa baguette pour la pointer pile entre les deux yeux de son père.

"Je vois," répondit Lucius, il y avait une myriade de choses implicites dans ces mots. "Je vois."

Pendant un instant, son visage perdit sa façade de désintérêt travaillé, trahissant à quel point son père était las, à quel point il était vieux. Pendant un instant, Draco se souvint de son enfance et de comment son père avait été son héros, incapable de se tromper.

Pendant un moment, il voulut baisser sa baguette. Puis il se souvint d'Hermione, se tordant sous le Doloris et comment Lucius avait ri. Comment Draco s'était joint à lui.

"Alors, mon fils. Vas-tu me tuer maintenant, ou es-tu trop faible pour ne pas aller jusqu'au bout de ta trahison ?"

"Je ne suis _pas_ faible," siffla Draco, la fureur voilant son esprit, un sort de mort déjà prêt à franchir ses lèvres. "Et j'ai attendu ça pendant longtemps."

Lucius était toujours plus amusé qu'effrayé.

"Alors fais-le," murmura-il. "Assassine ton propre père, Draco. Fais-le."

Il remarqua immédiatement sa présence de Harry à ses côtés, sans avoir à regarder. Son ami sentait le sang et les flammes, mais il était là à sa gauche, et sa voix perça le voile rouge de sa colère.

"Ne le fais pas." dit-il doucement, et Draco put de nouveau respirer.

ooo

Harry vit les Mangemorts fondre sur Draco et eut envie de crier de rage et d'impuissance. Il était trop loin pour atteindre son ami, trop loin pour faire quelque chose, et il ne pouvait pas regarder ça !

Mais ensuite les jumeaux furent là, sauvant Draco avec leur facilité coutumière et s'enfuyant avant qu'il ne soit remis. Où ils passaient, les Mangemorts changeaient de couleur, des morceaux de leur corps se métamorphosaient ou des explosions éclairaient les alentours. Severus avait été bien avisé de demander à ce qu'ils soient membres de l'Ordre, pensa Harry, ébloui.

Il s'assura que Draco était hors de danger, puis se retourna en quête d'autres situations dangereuses. Mais la bataille se calmait où qu'il regarde, et certains Aurors avaient déjà commencé à rassembler leurs prisonniers.

C'était seulement aux alentours d'Hermione et Severus que le combat continuait, et c'était une chose fière et moche, sans doute alimentée par la haine que les Mangemorts devaient ressentir pour les traîtres de leur milieu.

Ils devaient savoir à présent que la défaite serait inévitable, mais ils semblait qu'ils étaient déterminés à emporter les responsables de leur chute avec eux.

Harry se serait inquiété si l'inhumaine efficacité de Severus et Hermione n'avait pas été en train de décimer leurs ennemis. Tous les deux ne semblaient pas se soucier de s'il blessaient ou tuaient, mais là où Severus n'était que froide précision, Hermione incarnait la folie de la bataille.

Severus essayait apparemment de rester proche d'Hermione, plus concentré sur cet objectif que sur l'incapacitation de ses anciens collègues, mais Hermione riait et tuait avec un appétit aussi grand, une femme folle sur le terrain de jeu de la mort.

Pendant un instant, elle rappela Bellatrix à Harry, se tenant là à crier des défis dans le vent, tuant et mutilant sans s'en soucier, et Harry frissonna.

Mais ça n'était pas Hermione, se rappela-il, c'était la personnalité qu'elle appelait le Maître Espion, et comme elle l'avait fait il y avait tant de temps auparavant, quand elle avait tué Theodore Nott, elle s'en débarrasserait à la fin.

Elle redeviendrait Hermione, comme Draco le lui avait assuré alors.

Sans le vouloir, Harry regarda une nouvelle fois Draco, peut-être pour accentuer le souvenir, peut-être pour se rassurer sur le fait que son ami était toujours hors de danger. Ses yeux le trouvèrent au milieu du champ de bataille, se tenant toujours où les jumeaux l'avaient laissé.

Et devant lui, comme un cruel miroir déformant montrant ce qu'il aurait pu être, se tenait son père.

Avant d'y penser, Harry s'était mis à courir à travers les plaines de Tintagel, s'arrêtant à peine pour vérifier que la voie était libre, jetant des sorts à droite à gauche pour abattre des Mangemorts en fuite.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait plus peur que Lucius tue son fils ou le contraire, mais il savait au plus profond de lui que ça ne _devait_ pas arriver, que Draco ne sortirait pas entier de la bataille s'il faisait quelque chose à son père.

La baguette de Draco était pointée sur Lucius quand ils les atteignit, et il n'avait pas besoin de voir le visage de Draco pour savoir qu'il était proche du point de rupture. Juste voir le visage de Lucius pour la première fois depuis qu'Hermione avait disparu était assez pour que Harry perdre le contrôle de lui même, et seule l'inquiétude pour son ami empêcha sa propre baguette de rejoindre celle de Draco.

À la place, il semblait qu'il était une fois de plus de son devoir de calmer son ami furieux.

"Draco, dit-il doucement. "Ne fais pas ça. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

Les yeux de Lucius se rétrécirent de rage et de haine, mais un sourire froid était toujours sur son visage.

"Je dois dire que je suis plutôt déçu, Draco," railla-il. "J'aurais compris l'argent ou le pouvoir, mais me trahir pour _ça_ …"

Ses yeux voyagèrent lentement sur le corps de Harry. Ils le firent se sentir sale, mais ils renforcèrent également sa fureur. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour répliquer mais quelqu'un d'autre le devança.

"Pas tout à fait, Lucius," ronronna la voix d'Hermione, et le masque de Lucius vacilla. "Draco ne t'a pas trahi _seulement_ pour Harry."

ooo

Dans le brouillard de sang et de combat, Hermione dansait.

Oui ! Elle se battrait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste aucun, elle enverrait chacun d'entre eux en enfer, tous ces bâtards qui l'avaient torturée en riant ! Elle arracherait leurs gorges, couperait leurs têtes et les donneraient à manger aux chiens, elle trancherait, couperait et brûlerait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne à tuer.

Autour d'elle, des membres de l'Ordre et des Aurors se battaient en gagnaient, certains avec fierté, d'autres avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux, mais chacun prenant garde à faire le moins de mal possible, préférant désarmer et ligoter leurs victimes.

Pas Hermione.

Avec sa vraie personnalité réfugiée en sécurité dans son esprit, elle ne se souciait pas que des Mangemorts survivent à cette nuit. Où était l'amusement du combat si vous ne pouviez pas asséner le coup de grâce ? Pourquoi chasser une proie si c'était pour la laisser survivre au dernier moment ?

Son chemin croisa celui de Minerva et pendant un moment elles se battirent dos à dos, son ancienne Directrice de Maison aussi gracieuse et létale que sa forme d'animagus. Ses cheveux poivre et sel s'étaient échappés de son chignon serré et ses robes étaient déchirées et ensanglantées, mais elle était aussi fière qu'Hermione, et presque aussi téméraire.

Elles se séparèrent avec à peine un regard et un sourire et Hermione était de nouveau partie, dansant entre les falaises, semant la mort et la dévastation dans son sillage.

La bataille était presque terminée mais elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il y avait suffisamment d'ennemis autour d'elle, et peu importait combien tombaient, il y en avait toujours plus.

Elle les tuerait tout !

Elle jeta la tête en arrière et rugit de rire, sentit comme si la vie brûlait dans ses veines et elle vit ses ennemis reculer.

Il y avait de la peur dans leurs yeux.

Elle fit un mouvement de baguette et envoya un flash de lumière parmi eux. Par dessus le tonnerre de ses sortilèges, elle les défia en hurlant, leur cria de s'approcher et de venir la prendre, de monter à la sang-de-bourbe ce qu'ils savaient faire.

Mais il s'enfuyaient en courant.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, déçue et légèrement confuse. Elle n'était pas d'accord. Comment pouvait elle les tuer s'ils s'échappaient ?

Pendant un moment, elle réfléchit à la meilleure façon de les réunir sans que les Aurors se mettent en travers de son chemin.

Mais ensuite elle _le_ vit, et tout le reste perdit son intérêt.

Elle se rua à travers le champ de bataille sans se soucier d'engager le combat contre les Mangemorts en fuite. Les tuer était une pâle satisfaction en comparaison de ce qu' _il_ lui avait promis.

Il l'avait blessée. Il l'avait brisée. Et maintenant elle allait le réduire en pièces pour ça.

Le temps qu'elle l'atteigne, Harry était là, se tenant aux côtés de Draco, vibrant de colère mais se retenant encore. Pour le mieux. Ça voulait dire plus de Lucius pour elle.

"Pas tout à fait, Lucius," ronronna-elle, et elle vit une délicieuse douleur tordre son visage. Elle allait adorer ça. "Draco ne t'a pas trahi _seulement_ pour Harry."

Elle fit un pas en avant, bloquant la ligne de tir de Draco et envahissant l'espace personnel de Lucius comme s'ils se rencontraient sur une piste de danse.

"Pour moi aussi, tu sais ?"

ooo

Severus venait juste d'éviter un sortilège de matraquage et de répondre avec un Sectumembra quand il vit un changement soudain traverser Hermione.

Comme un chat perdant l'intérêt pour sa proie en faveur d'un autre plus grande, elle se détourna et se mis à courir à travers le champ de bataille, les cheveux et les robes tourbillonnant derrière elle. Cherchant l'objet de sa profonde concentration, ses yeux tombèrent sur deux têtes aux cheveux argentés se faisant face dans un silence haineux.

Il envoya son Patronus porter un message à Albus puis il courut après elle. Il inventoriait les blessés et les morts alors qu'il passait devant eux, remarquant avec soulagement que leurs pertes avaient été très faibles, mais la plus grosse partie de son attention était tournée vers Hermione qui courait devant lui.

Il sentit l'inquiétude le mordre, pas à cause de ce qu'elle allait faire - elle en avait le droit, en ce qui le concernait - mais parce qu'elle était trop téméraire quand la fièvre de la bataille la prenait.

La bataille était apparemment terminée, et si les Aurors n'oseraient pas les embêter pour quelques Impardonnables employés avec parcimonie, torturer un prisonnier après que la bataille soit finie ne passerait pas aussi bien.

Mais il s'était préparé pour ça, merci Merlin pour sa paranoïa. Il la protégerait et la laisserait faire ce qui devait être fait. Ils enterreraient ses démons, ici, ce soir, pour la laisser vivre en paix le reste de sa vie.

Il les atteignit à temps pour entendre ses mots et voir leur effet sur Lucius.

Son estomac se tordit de dégoût, et il put entendre un grognement sourd dans le vent. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il venait de sa propre gorge, et encore plus pour réaliser que sa baguette était pointée sur Lucius. Un peu plus bas que son visage.

"Non," siffla Hermione, sans lacher Lucius de son regard brûlant. "Il est à moi. Tu ne me retireras pas ça."

"Hermione," commença Harry, ayant apparemment pour objectif de la calmer, mais Severus secoua la tête en guise d'avertissement.

"Non," siffla-elle encore. Et puis : "Je te manque, Lucius ?"

"Hermione," murmura Lucius, sa voix brisée et douloureuse à entendre. "Je pensais…"

"Tu pensais que je t'aimais ?" rit-elle, dure et froide. "Hé bien, tu avais tort. Tout ce temps, Lucius, tous les secrets que tu murmurais à mes oreilles, je n'ai fait que t'utiliser. Au final, c'est toi qui a réellement trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Est-ce que ça fait mal de savoir ça ?"

Il leva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard, sans compréhension sur son visage, ni dignité, ni fierté.

"Je vois que oui," murmura-elle. "Bien. Doloris !"

Ses cris de douleur résonnèrent contre les falaises et se noyèrent dans les vagues de la mer du Nord.

Hermione ne remarqua pas quand Draco, Harry et Severus formèrent un groupe serré autour d'elle, protégeant ses arrières.

Elle ne vit pas les membres de l'Ordre qui, marqués et sales de la bataille récente, bougèrent pour la masquer de la vue. Pas un Auror du Ministère ne verrait ça. Seuls ses amis sauraient.

"Vous auriez dû nous laisser voir ce qu'il se passait !" protesteraient-ils plus tard, mais l'Ordre jurerait qu'il n'y avait rien eu à voir.

"Elle a trouvé Malfoy mort sur le sol. Ça a dû arriver pendant la bataille," rétorquerait doucement Dumbledore. Ils seraient tous d'accord sur ce point, et quelque chose dans leurs yeux garderait les Aurors de poser d'autres questions.

Mais pour le moment, ils tournaient le dos aux gens du Ministère, et leurs yeux étaient détournées de ce que faisait leur Maître Espion. Seul Severus la regardait, les yeux brûlants d'inquiétude.

Et Hermione regardait Lucius, ses yeux buvant sa douleur. Elle semblait grandir, quelque chose ayant cassé en elle étant en train de repoussanter, retrouvant quelque chose qu'elle avait perdu.

"Tu es une créature misérable, Lucius Malfoy," siffla-elle, arrêtant soudainement le flot de sorts qui faisait se tordre son corps. "Mais ton emprise sur moi est terminée. Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer, Lucius ? Mon très cher ?"

Elle sourit, découvrant ses dents comme un animal menaçant. Elle faisait peur, et Severus entendit un gémissement s'échapper des lèvres du Mangemort prisonnier.

Elle l'entendit aussi et rit, un son bas et grondant qui donna la chair de poule à Severus.

"Voilà ce qu'il va se passer," continua-elle, s'approchant de Malfoy pour qu'elle puisse voir ses yeux, énormes sur son visage très pâle. Il y avait du sang dans ses cheveux argentés. "Je vais te tuer Lucius, et je vais beaucoup aimer ça. Et puis…" Sa baguette dessinait des petits cercles sur son torse. Il essayait de ramper pour s'échapper, haletant de peur, mais une des bottes d'Hermione l'arrêta. "Ensuite, je vais rentrer chez moi. Et t'oublier."

Elle s'éloigna de lui et leva la main. Une boule de feu se formait dans sa paume, devenant de plus en plus grosse, jusqu'à avoir la taille d'une des citrouilles géantes de Hagrid.

"Dors bien, Lucius," murmura-elle. "Et pour ta gouverne : tu étais un misérable amant."

Elle jeta la boule de feu. Un cri, long et interminable résonna dans les falaises. Puis le silence.

Elle se tient silencieusement pendant un moment, se balançant légèrement dans le vent froid du nord. Jusqu'à ce moment, Severus n'avait pas remarqué à quel point la nuit était froide, le ciel clair et le soleil levant brillant.

L'aurore était là, et pour la première fois depuis trop d'année, ça serait un jour sans peur.

Soudain, son coeur fut douloureux devant toutes les possibilités qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Il était si soulagé qu'il en avait le vertige.

"C'est fini," dit-elle, et Severus put voir sa transformation devant ses yeux. La fierté s'effaçait, laissant place à la femme qu'elle était devenue. Le Maître Espion retournait dans sa tour. Il espérait qu'elle y resterait pour toujours.

Il croisa les regards de Harry et de Draco par delà le champ de bataille, prenant la mesure de ce qu'ils avaient traversé et de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Il passa en revue leurs alliés et leurs amis, soulagé de voir tant d'yeux familiers lui rendre son regard.

Certains manquaient, mais il y aurait un autre jour pour les pleurer.

Pour l'instant, tout n'était que ceci : du soulagement, de la liberté et Hermione.

Il l'attira dans ses bras et elle s'ancra à lui, leurs corps vêtus de noir se fondant ensemble aux yeux des autres.

Ils s'éloignèrent en marchant, vers les falaises qui se dressaient contre le soleil du petit matin. Personne ne fit un geste pour les arrêter.

La bataille était terminée et ils avaient survécu, leur Maître Espion et leur chef des renseignements. Ils rentreraient à la maison.

Et ils s'endormiraient ensemble et se réveilleraient ensemble. Et il y aurait des oiseaux chantant dans la campagne.

Il y aurait la paix.


End file.
